Serie Gravity 5: Heaven & Earth
by AlePattz
Summary: Investigaciones Gravity, activa como siempre, acepta un trabajo de protección que resulta en más que solo una paga. Edward y Bella, separados por 70 pisos de la Torre Twi Tech, deben luchar por detener lo que podría ser un acto de guerra. Historia escrita por Drotuno. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this one doesn't need presentation, does he? You know your Mercward, and he's here! Thank you so much to Deb to allowing the translation of this new Mercward's adventure. She's the best!**_

 _ **Bueno, este no necesita presentación, ¿verdad? ¡Conocen a Mercward, y él está aquí! Muchas gracias a Deb por permitir la traducción de esta nueva aventura de Mercward. ¡Ella es la mejor!**_

* * *

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **N/A… Así que, dije que nunca añadiría una más a estas serie, sin embargo… aquí estamos. Las ideas para nuevas historias son malvadas y agresivas. LOL Está será la nota de autora más larga del inicio de un capítulo, así que téngame paciencia solo por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Cuando me di cuenta que esto de verdad sucedería, quería que ocurrieran algunas cosas… o en realidad, necesitaba presionarme para hacer que la mierda ocurriera. No quería perder la química, y no quería simplemente añadir otra a la serie si no iba a ser digna de Mercward. Y definitivamente, no quería perder la continuidad de las otras historias o las características/defectos de los personajes en esta serie, de modo que esto es una prueba para mí, en serio.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Esta será una parte de una larga serie, así que sí, definitivamente deberías leer las primeras cuatro de la serie antes de intentarlo con esta. Habrá violencia, posible muerte de personajes (lee mis reglas antes de entrar en pánico), y lenguaje obsceno, porque Mercward es un cabrón malhablado. :) En realidad, creo que lo heredó de mí, pero él lo usa mejor.**

 **Por último, había un largo hilo en mi grupo de Facebook sobre las posibilidades de cómo iniciaría esto, y todas están algo equivocadas. LOL Esta va a desarrollarse un poco más lento a lo que están acostumbradas, pero van a querer abrocharse los cinturones y una bolsa de aire para esta historia.**

 **Las dejo con ello. Vamos a ver a Mercward después de 3 años (2 en su tiempo)…**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **BELLA**

"¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está mi suéter?" Escuché a través de la puerta de mi recámara.

"En el armario, Bethy."

"No, no está… Oh, sí está."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza mientras me vestía para el día. Entre más crecía mi hija, más se parecía a Edward. Casi cumplía los once, acercándose a los veintiuno, pero seguía siendo nuestra niñita. Tenía un poco del temperamento de él, aunque ella controlaba mejor el suyo de lo que generalmente él lo hacía.

Salí de la recámara hacia el pasillo, revelando como casi llegaba a mi hombro en altura. Y algunas cosas no cambiaban. Bethy se aferraba a sus colores igual que lo hacía cuando era una niñita. Todo tenía que combinar. Al parecer el color de hoy era azul. Tenis azules, suéter azul, y esmalte de uñas color azul. El último estaba descascarado, porque a pesar de lo mucho que había crecido, mi pequeña seguía siendo un poco marimacha. Era mi chica fuerte, aspirante a piloto que le gustaba jugar deportes y armar jaleo.

Salió corriendo de su habitación y por el pasillo, diciéndole a su hermano que se apurara.

Al pasar por la habitación de Sammy, vi a mi hijo rebuscando en papeles, cuadernos y libros de texto. Si Bethy era como su padre, entonces Sammy era mi _mini-me_. Le encantaba la escuela, amaba leer y amaba las computadoras. Y él era mi callado e introspectivo.

"Peque, tu tarea está en la encimera de la cocina donde la dejaste anoche," le dije.

Se relajó en alivio, mirando en mi dirección con ojos que igualaban a los míos. "Oh, sí…"

Pasando los dedos por su cabello, un hábito que claramente vino de su padre, metió todas sus cosas en la mochila, y lo seguí a la cocina. Casi cumplía los siete años, y tenía piernas largas y pies que crecían tan rápido que yo no podía llevar el paso.

Sin embargo, mi corazón y mi alma se llenaban de alegría todas las mañanas en esa cocina. Era ahí donde todos permanecíamos juntos por al menos cinco minutos. La razón estaba apoyada del otro lado de la encimera con su café y el periódico. Era a Edward a quién le gustaba que nos detuviéramos "por cinco putos segundos" antes de que nos dispersáramos con el viento durante el día.

La idea me hizo sonreír al alcanzar su taza de café.

"Dulzura, tenemos al menos quince tazas de café en el gabinete…" Gruñó de forma burlona, solo para escuchar a los niños reír.

"Sí, pero esas están vacías. Esta _tú_ la preparaste," repliqué con dulzura, sonriéndole antes de tomar un sorbo.

Edward apoyó una cadera contra la encimera, sonriéndome con suficiencia, pero se acercó para besar mi frente. Algunas cosas en nosotros, en él, nunca cambiaban. Todavía se levantaba antes de que saliera el sol, todavía corría al menos tres o cuatro veces a la semana, y seguía siendo el mejor cocinero del mundo. Esta mañana, había ido a correr, lo que era obvio por cómo seguía en solo sus pantalones cortos de baloncesto y su gorra de béisbol al revés.

Echando un vistazo al piso de la cocina para ver dos perros desfallecidos, supuse que se había llevado a Lock y Load con él.

"Come, bebé," me ordenó bajito contra mi frente antes de dejar otro beso. "Creo que hoy lo necesitarás."

Hice una mueca, asintiendo de acuerdo. Hoy íbamos a entrevistar para un nuevo empleado de Gravity. Habíamos intentado lo mejor que pudimos de llenar el vacío que había dejado Kurt cuando renunció después de todo lo ocurrido en Rusia. A él e Irina les iba muy bien viviendo en Nueva York. Y aunque habían pasado dos años desde que nos había dicho adiós, en realidad, nadie quería remplazarlo. Sin embargo, necesitábamos la persona adicional. Habíamos tenido una buena cantidad de trabajos de seguridad en Seattle, sin mencionar los casos normales de todos los días de infieles, personas desaparecidas y casos sin resolver, que empezábamos a sentirnos saturados.

"¿Vas a estar presente en esos?" Le pregunté, tomando asiento junto a él. "Sé que Alec lo estará, porque uno o dos son su idea."

"Sí, puedo estar ahí. Después de llevarlos a la escuela."

"¿Todavía vamos a ir a la casa de tía Kate en el verano?" Bethy nos preguntó, levantándose de la encimera para llevar su plato al fregadero y volverse a sentar junto a su hermano.

Sonriéndole a Edward con suficiencia, esperé su respuesta, porque sabía lo que ella quería. La escuela casi terminaba. Bethy vivía para los animales y la granja de la tía Kate, pero más que nada para el vuelo hacia allá. Bethy _vivía_ para volar con su papá. De vez en cuando la dejaba tomar los controles, pero en realidad, le enseñó todo lo demás. Ella tenía muchos deseos de tomar lecciones de vuelo, pero tenía que tener diecisiete años. Él le había prometido que si aprendía todo antes de que alcanzara la edad, le pagaría las lecciones. Creo que la estaba probando para ver si era algo que realmente quería o si era el capricho de una "niñita". Yo suponía que era lo primero; a Bethy le había entusiasmado volar con Edward desde que aprendió a caminar.

El rostro de Edward estaba impasible, levantándole una ceja. "Creo que le prometiste a _Nanny_ y _Poppy_ que primero pasarías unos días en Seattle, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí!" Sammy dijo de pronto, levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo mientras metía ciegamente un pedazo de tostada en su boca. "Bethy, lo prometiste. _Poppy_ va a llevarnos al zoológico y al cine, y a ese mercado."

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! Solo quería saber. ¡Cielos! Vuelve a tu libro," ordenó, y sacudí mi cabeza al escuchar a su padre saliendo de su boca. Incluso mejor fueron los lentos ojos en blanco que Sammy le dio en respuesta, que fueron idénticos a los míos.

Edward empujó mi pie, esencialmente diciéndome que cerrara la maldita boca.

"Si vamos con tía Kate, no habrá fútbol soccer, Bethy."

Esa de ahí, era la clave. Bethy había descubierto el fútbol soccer femenil y era jodidamente buena en ello. Había jugado el verano pasado y había mencionado hacerlo otra vez. Bethy y Abby, su mejor amiga e hijastra de Alec, se habían inscrito juntas. A Abby le había gustado, pero Bethy se había destacado, jugando agresivamente, lo que divirtió a Edward en gran manera.

"Es una cosa u otra, pequeña dulzura," le explicó él con gentileza. "Ir con tía Kate impide que te inscribas en el soccer."

Edward y yo ya lo habíamos hablado, y tía Kate ya nos había invitado, pero íbamos a dejar que los niños lo decidieran, o en realidad, Bethy. Si quería jugar en la liga de fútbol soccer de verano en Forks, entonces nos quedaríamos cerca. Sin embargo, si era la casa de tía Kate, entonces muy probablemente iría todo el grupo y sus hijos.

"Yo preferiría ir con tía Kate," Sammy dijo en voz baja, encogiendo un hombro y apenas levantando la vista de su libro.

Terminé mi desayuno, llevé mi plato al fregadero, y llené de nuevo la taza de café. Me quedé junto a Edward, observando a Bethy tener problemas para decidir lo que quería. Sammy había dado su voto, y por lo tanto había terminado con la conversación. En resumen, ese era mi hijo. Era callado, y tal vez un poco tímido, pero estaba seguro de su posición en algunas cosas. Terminó su desayuno y llevó su propio plato al fregadero antes de caminar por el pasillo para cepillar sus dientes. Dejaría que las cosas tomaran su cauce en este debate.

"Todos van a ir con tía Kate, ¿verdad?" Bethy nos preguntó.

"Prácticamente, sí," respondió Edward. "Bethy, si quieres volar, volaremos. Incluso si solo volamos a Seattle para ver a _Poppy_ y _Nanny_."

Las mejillas de Bethy se sonrojaron.

"Te atraparon," dije con una risita. "Bethy…" Me reí un poco. "Cariño, solo elige. Está bien si no quieres jugar fútbol. No creo que Abby vaya a jugar este año."

"¿No te vas a enojar?" Le preguntó a Edward.

"¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, me enojaría?" Le preguntó, rodeando la encimera para tomar el banco de Sammy.

"Bueno, tú jugaste deportes, y querías que yo…"

Los ojos de Edward se enternecieron con mucha dulzura, y levantó su mano para tocar su rostro. "Quiero que hagas lo que _tú_ quieras hacer. Si esquilar ovejas te hace feliz, entonces Tom y Obie tendrán unas manos extras. Si quieres jugar fútbol soccer, entonces estaré echándote porras desde las gradas, pequeña dulzura. ¿Pero enojado? Ni en sueños."

Apoyándome en la encimera, fruncí el ceño de que hubiese pensado eso. Edward era su más grande _fan_ , estaba malditamente segura de ello. "Niña bonita, ¿por qué creías que estaríamos molestos?"

"Los padres de Colin se enojaron cuando dijo que no quería jugar."

Edward me dio una expresión confundida. "¿El niño que tartamudea?"

Soltando un resoplido, asentí. "Sí, Edward. El niño con el tartamudeo." Me volví de nuevo hacia Bethy. "Los padres de Colin son personas prepotentes… lo que probablemente explica el tartamudeo." Murmuré la última parte bajo mi aliento, lo que hizo reír a Edward. "Suelen meter a Colin en situaciones que ellos quieren, en vez de en lo que él estaría interesado. Eso no se hace en esta casa, Bethy. Elige una cosa, y ninguna elección está equivocada. Lo único que necesitas hacer es cumplir con tu palabra a _Poppy_ y _Nanny_. Les prometiste unos días en el _penthouse_."

Bethy asintió, mirando a su papá. "¿Me dejarás volar? ¿Sin importar lo que decida?"

Edward sonrió. "¿Desde cuándo has volado conmigo y no has sido mi copiloto? ¿Mmm?"

Tomó una respiración profunda y asintió. "A la casa de tía Kate."

Edward se acercó, dejando un beso en su frente. "Entonces a la casa de tía Kate. Después de Seattle." Tomó su nariz delicadamente entre sus dedos. "Y sí, pequeña dulzura, volarás conmigo las dos veces."

"Gracias, papi," susurró, y se escuchó nasal con sus dedos todavía en su nariz.

"Cepilla tus dientes, pequeña soldado, y luego sube al coche para ir a la escuela." Edward sonrió al verla rodar los ojos, porque yo le había dicho más de una vez que "pequeña soldado" no funcionaría en ella por más tiempo.

"¡Sí, señor!" Soltó una risita, besando su mejilla antes de salir disparada por el pasillo.

Riéndome entre dientes, caminé hacia Edward, y él me puso en el último peldaño del banco entre sus piernas. "No, no tienes que hablar con los padres de Colin. De por sí son personas nerviosas. Los asustarás."

Sonriendo, asintió. "Muy bien, dulzura." Me acercó para un beso, sus dedos entrelazándose en mi cabello. "N-No p-puedo c-creer q-que c-creyera q-que m-me e-enojaría," susurró con su tartamudeo nervioso.

"Fuiste su más grande animador, Edward. También fuiste su entrenador secundario. Tal vez ella interpretó en ello que estarías decepcionado si eligiera otra cosa," le expliqué, levantando mi mano para quitarle la gorra y pasar mis dedos por su cabello.

"Nunca." Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia. "Papá me hizo esa mierda. No voy a hacérsela a ellos."

"Lo sé, cariño."

De pronto, Lock y Load se sentaron, casi adormilados, corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Load—el más grande de los dos—forzó un suave, "Boof."

"Alec está aquí." Besé a Edward otra vez. "Ve y llévalos a la escuela. Me reuniré con Rose, para planear solo el trabajo suficiente para mantenernos ocupados hasta que la escuela termine por el verano. Cuando regreses, vamos a entrevistar al grupo de personas que tengo asignadas para hoy."

"Sí, señora." Me dio un beso profundo, provocando que todos los procesos de pensamiento se detuvieran por completo por un momento o dos.

Se paró frente a mí, y no pude resistirme a dejar un beso en su tatuaje de la Fuerza Aérea en su pecho y rozar con mis dedos el escudo Cullen rodeando su brazo.

"Tal vez quieras ponerte una camiseta cuando vayas a la escuela. La nueva guardia de cruce escolar está fascinada contigo. No hay necesidad de tentarla."

La sonrisa de Edward era torcida y mortal. "¿Celosa?"

"No. Solo no tengo ganas de dispararle a una perra hoy."

Edward se echó a reír. "Cuando vuelva, hablaremos del chico en la tienda de comestibles."

Rodando mis ojos, caminé hacia la puerta para dejar salir a los perros. "No, no lo haremos, Edward. Él va al Instituto de Forks, por amor de Dios."

"¿Sí? ¡Yo también fui!" Se dio unos golpecitos con su dedo en la sien, diciéndome en silencio que sabía lo que los chicos de esa edad estaban pensando.

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza, pero él me lanzó un guiño.

"¡Bethy! ¡Sammy! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Suban al coche, pequeños soldados!" Edward dijo de un tirón con un tono de mando.

"¡Sí, señor!" Gritaron desde el pasillo, y el sonido de tenis en los pisos de madera retumbó en la habitación.

"¡Adiós, mamá!" Los dos dijeron entusiasmados, dándome rápidos besos después colgarse sus mochilas. "¡Te amo!"

"Los amos chicos. Cuídense."

"¡Tú también!" Sammy añadió, abriendo la puerta trasera de la SUV Volvo.

"Te veo en un rato," dijo Edward, poniéndose una camiseta y cogiendo las llaves. "Me ducharé cuando vuelva."

Me sostuvo la puerta, y dejamos la casa juntos. Atravesé el patio hacia la oficina de Gravity para prepararme para un día malditamente largo.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

Entrar en la oficina de Gravity era como entrar en el piso de la Bolsa de Nueva York, una idea que me hizo sonreír en dirección a Alice, debido a su pasado, pero estaba demasiado ocupada para siquiera notar que había entrado en la maldita oficina.

Rose estaba al teléfono como siempre, Makenna y Alice estaban en el cuarto de computadoras observando algún tipo de reporte de noticias, y Jasper y Emmett estaban en la mesa de conferencias con sus móviles. Esos últimos solo estaban esperando noticias de nuestro siguiente trabajo.

Rose señaló con su barbilla hacia la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Bella, y asentí, dando un rápido golpe en la puerta antes de entrar. Las dos sillas frente al escritorio de mi esposa estaban ocupadas, así que opté por recargarme en el archivador detrás de Bella. Ella me entregó sin ver un carpeta mientras Alec le preguntaba a una mujer con cabello teñido severamente de rojo unas cuantas preguntas mientras yo hojeaba el archivo frente a mí.

La información en mis manos era mucho más a fondo que la acostumbrada revisión de antecedentes para una entrevista. La mayor parte de los lugares de empleo solo quieren saber si alguien ha sido condenado por un crimen; algunos hacen una verificación de crédito para ver si la persona puede ser vinculada, y contratada u otros problemas de antecedentes menores.

Cuando Alice hacía la verificación de antecedentes de alguien, en esencia abría la vida de la persona y la esparcía en las páginas, y eso incluía su historial financiero, militar y criminal, junto con sus pasados empleadores. Wendy Pearson, nacida en Las Vegas, Nevada, con treinta y dos años de edad, sin esposo, niños o mascotas, ni siquiera una pareja. Los últimos años había estado cuidando de su padre enfermo mientras trabajaba para una pequeña firma de abogados investigando casos. El padre ya había muerto, y ella estaba buscando algo nuevo.

Wendy vivía a una hora de distancia en Port Angeles, donde rentaba un pequeño departamento por demasiado dinero. Tenía licencia para portar un arma y una extensa experiencia en investigación informática. Se había enlistado en la Marina al salir del instituto pero solo hizo el mínimo, y nunca dejó tierra estadounidense. Había sido entrenada, pero no había visto acción. Y ese era el punto que Alec estaba tocando cuando cerré el archivo y lo puse en el escritorio frente a Bella.

Cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, lo escuché darle una versión más ligera de lo que hacíamos.

"Aquí en Investigaciones Gravity, trabajamos en algunas cosas—personas desaparecidas, esposos infieles, el ocasional caso sin resolver donde el cliente no tiene dónde más ir para encontrar las respuestas. También aceptamos trabajos de seguridad, proveyendo un servicio casi del tipo guardaespaldas a personas de la industria del entretenimiento, políticos, o protección de testigos, aunque ese último no es la norma," le explicó, pero podía ver el rostro de él, su tono, y no estaba entusiasmado con ella, por lo que su siguiente declaración no fue una sorpresa. "Vamos a hacer entrevistas el resto del día, así que estaremos en contacto. Muchas gracias por venir hoy hasta aquí. Tomaremos una decisión la próxima semana. ¿Está bien?"

Wendy sonrió, porque simplemente eso era lo que Alec hacía—cautivar a alguien mientras simultáneamente lo rechazaba.

La acompañó afuera, y una vez que volvió a entrar en la habitación, Bella simplemente dijo, "No."

Alec y yo nos reímos, y tomé la silla junto a él.

"¿Por qué, _Bellisima_?" Le preguntó, sentándose hacia adelante para agarrar el siguiente archivo.

"Es demasiado nerviosa, y no ha hecho mucho." Bella suspiró, arrugando su nariz. "Eso suena terrible, pero honestamente, creo que ella sigue… llorando la muerte de su padre. No sé si podría manejar el ritmo rápido. Me parece alguien que se siente completamente cómodo detrás de un escritorio, no hablando con la gente, y necesito que sea ambas cosas."

"Muy bien, dulzura."

Las siguientes entrevistas no fueron muy diferentes, y algo en cada uno de ellos no convenció a Alec, Bella, o a mí.

Zack Snider era un hijo de puta engreído que hacía Cross-Fit **(1)** y no mantenía sus ojos quietos—ni una mujer en el edifico estaba a salvo. La respuesta fue casi inmediata, pero lo entrevistamos de todos modos. Su ego recibió una paliza de Bella cuando le agradeció por venir pero le dijo que no estaba calificado.

Jasmine Cummings – un apellido bastante desafortunado—había sido entrenada en artes marciales, pero fue despectiva con Bella, y esa fue su perdición.

Chad Wright tenía más o menos la edad de Alec, a mediados o finales de sus cuarenta, y era jodidamente intenso. Ese hombre había visto alguna mierda, estaba seguro de ello. Su historial militar era impresionante, su registro criminal estaba limpio, y tenía experiencia en protección y armas. Pero el tipo era hosco y no se andaba con tonterías, casi al punto de la insolencia.

Cuando se fue, Bella soltó un resoplido. "Y dices que _tú_ no podrías trabajar con el público."

Sonriendo, encogí un hombro. "Dije que no podía lidiar con clientes si abría un restaurante, Bella."

Agitó su mano sin darle importancia, y sonriendo. "Es lo mismo. Él es demasiado… muy intenso."

Alec cogió la última carpeta. "Este es el último, chicos. Dean Carver. De hecho, de este es del que tenía más deseos de hablar con ustedes. Conocí a este tipo en Seattle mientras protegía un concierto." Me dio la carpeta. "El tipo es un ex Marine. Ha estado estacionado en todas las puñeteras partes – Afganistán, Corea del Sur, Japón."

Le eché un vistazo a su archivo, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Se leía como uno de nosotros – operaciones especiales, entrenamiento en combate mano a mano, especialista en armas, incluso un poco de trabajo como francotirador. Después del servicio, había sido contratado por algunas compañías de seguridad e incluso había estado en la academia del Departamento de Policía de Seattle, pero no se quedó ahí. Financieramente, era bastante promedio – renta, pago de coche, servicios públicos, teléfono móvil. Mi boca se curveó en una sonrisa al ver el coche – un Dodge Charger de 1969 renovado… Básicamente el tatarabuelo del Charger que tenía estacionado junto a mi taller.

"El coche, ¿verdad?" Bella preguntó con una carcajada. Cuando asentí, ella se rio también. "Sí, vi eso. Es hermoso—azul metálico, con dos franjas blancas de carreras de defensa a defensa. Carlisle se volvería loco."

Continué revisando el archivo con una sonrisa al escuchar eso. Bella y yo habíamos heredado el amor por los coches potentes de nuestros padres, al parecer. Viejos, nuevos… no importaba. Todavía teníamos el Mustang plateado de Bella, como mi Charger. El Camaro color gris metálico que papá le había comprado a ella no hace mucho para su cumpleaños era temporalmente de Alec, porque su viejo coche finalmente había mordido el polvo y todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de conseguir algo nuevo.

Dean Carver no estaba casado, pero tenía un hijo como de la edad de Bethy—Marcus—que vivía con su madre en Portland. Al parecer Dean solo veía a su hijo durante el verano, invierno, y vacaciones de primavera, lo que sería doloroso para mí, pero no todos los padres lo eran de tiempo completo.

Tomé una respiración profunda para esta última entrevista. Alec se veía muy decidido con este tipo, así que asentí en su dirección, diciendo, "Déjalo entrar. Veamos si es tan bueno en persona como lo es en papel."

Alec abrió las puertas a una discusión bastante ruidosa en la sala principal de la oficina. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de conferencias con Alice y Mack. IGOR estaba encendido y operando, mostrando una comparación de videos de algunos de los tiroteos masivos más recientes por todo el mundo.

"¡Miren, miren, miren! ¡No todos son iguales!" Alice alegó, señalando de una pantalla holográfica a otra. "No nos están contando toda la maldita historia. No puedes simplemente culpar a un solo grupo. ¡Hay más detrás, se los digo!"

"Entonces… ¿estás clasificando cada tiroteo?" Dean le preguntó, y fue por sincera curiosidad. "Terrorismo nacional versus… ¿qué? ¿Otra cosa?"

"Tal vez," ella dijo elusiva. "Todo lo que sé es que todos los que se consideran que son con respaldo religioso no son congruentes. Hay algunos que son más organizados, y parecen tener un patrón. _Conozco de patrones_."

"Entre más errático sea el comportamiento, más parece ser… no sé… personal. Personal queriendo decir con intenciones ocultas por un mando superior," declaró Makenna, señalando cada pantalla. "Y no puedes contar los tiroteos en escuelas, porque… simplemente no. Ese es un nivel diferente."

"Todos son erráticos," dijo Jasper, su ceño arrugado mientras estudiaba los videos. "Claramente es caos y anarquía designados para atención y limpieza, a pesar de las víctimas inocentes. El final nunca justificará los medios en estos ataques, querida. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?" Le preguntó, pero ella sacudió su cabeza, al continuar haciendo lo que Alice hacía cuando algo llamaba su atención—lo estudiaba.

"Me alegra que hayas dejado atrás a los asesinos seriales," Emmett murmuró con ironía, mirando de un video al otro. "Pero en serio, tus _hobbies_ son perturbadores, duendecillo."

"Sin embargo, tengo que concordar con ella," Dean replicó con voz suave. "Hay más amenazas que solo ISIS e iracundos hombres blancos. Hay algunos grupos allá afuera cuyo respaldo es impenetrable, y trabajan en silencio tras bambalinas hasta que hacen un movimiento, y cuando lo hacen, es casi imposible rastrearlo. Pero si puedes reconocer el patrón, entonces serás más inteligente que todos los grupos de expertos por todo el globo."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso, porque tal parece que Dean había visto alguna mierda pesada en algún momento.

"Dean," Alec lo llamó, y el caballero en cuestión se volvió para vernos. "Entra, hombre."

Lo interesante fue ver a mi equipo con Dean. Habíamos estado entrevistando todo el día, pero nadie había pronunciado una maldita palabra a la gente antes de este tipo. Sin embargo, habían estado absortos en una conversación con Dean, lo que significaba que al menos encajaría con nosotros. Esa mierda era importante, y no pasaba desapercibida.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta de la oficina de Bella, Alec hizo un gesto hacia cada uno de nosotros. "Dean Carver, te presento a Edward y Bella Cullen. Ellos son los dueños y quienes operan Investigaciones Gravity."

"Encantado de conocerlos," saludó, estrechando nuestras manos.

Esperó hasta que Bella se sentara antes de tomar una silla frente al escritorio. Tomé mi posición detrás de ella, recargándome en el archivador. Él era más joven que yo con treinta y dos años, pero solo por cinco años. No era muy grande, pero era obvio que se mantenía en forma. Supongo que sería considerado un hombre de apariencia decente, pero sus ojos eran malditamente penetrantes. Nos estaba evaluando tanto como nosotros lo evaluábamos a él, lo que podía admirar. Con cabello castaño claro y tez clara, tenía una apariencia juvenil, que sería útil en algunos casos.

Alec había estado dirigiendo las entrevistas todo el maldito día, así que continuó haciéndolo aquí, pero noté que fue un poco más duro con este tipo que con algunos de los otros.

"Hoy te traje aquí porque pensé que serías una buena adición a este equipo, Dean. He visto tu trabajo, y es similar a la forma en que hacemos las cosas. Sé que has tenido algo de entrenamiento. Cuéntanos un poco de ello," Alec solicitó, acomodándose en su silla.

Bella se quedó callada esta vez, optando por escuchar mientras hojeaba el archivo.

"Nací aquí en Washington, jugué baloncesto en el instituto hasta que descubrí las artes marciales," comenzó a decir, y podía ver que este tipo no era ruidoso u hosco. Era algo parecido a Jasper, de voz suave y jodidamente observador. "Me uní a los Marines al salir de la escuela. Hice dos periodos de servicio, y estuve apostado en Afganistán, Japón, y Corea del Sur. Era parte de un grupo élite. No tenía un nombre hasta hace unos dos años – Raiders. La Marina tiene a los SEALs, el Ejército tiene los Boinas Verdes, los Marinos se clasifican así mismos como élite para empezar, pero necesitaban un equipo de reconocimiento. Esos éramos nosotros."

"Haz visto alguna mierda fea," señalé, echándole otro vistazo a su archivo por encima del hombro de Bella.

"Ah, sí, definitivamente, pero ustedes también chicos. Piloto de helicóptero en Afganistán. También has visto acción."

Alec sonrió, asintiendo porque Dean había hecho su propia tarea, y Bella inclinó su cabeza hacia el tipo, hablando finalmente.

"Entrenaste para ser un policía de Seattle. ¿Por qué no continuaste?" Le preguntó.

"No encajaba bien, señora Cullen."

"Bella, por favor," le dijo, recargándose en su silla.

"Sí, señora," respondió, y ella sonrió al escuchar mi suave risa. "Señora" no era una palabra que le gustara mucho, pero estaba acostumbrada al estar rodeada por hombres con mentalidad militar que no podían o no le responderían de otra forma. "No soy del tipo que da multas por exceso de velocidad o resuelve disputas maritales/domésticas. No soy de los que solo ven en blanco y negro. Tiendo a pensar mucho en áreas grises."

"¿Y qué sabes de los tiroteos masivos allá afuera?" Le pregunté, porque parecía conocer su mierda.

"Mucho. El lugar más difícil en el que trabajé fue Corea. Había amenazas y problemas por todo el lugar. Entramos en Corea del Norte para conseguir tanta información como pudiéramos, pero el ambiente volátil está por todas partes. La mayor parte del tiempo usamos drones, pero de vez en cuando entrábamos en misiones de reconocimiento en cubiertas. La gente está tan… reprimida. Incluso sus radios están programados para noticias específicas. La información que tienen _permitido_ tener son mentiras y propaganda. Sin mencionar cómo tratan a las mujeres y a los niños."

Dean continuó respondiendo algunas más de las preguntas básicas—qué habilidades de computación poseía, qué podría contribuir a Gravity, idiomas. Podía entender un poco de coreano, no mucho japonés, pero era porque estuvo apostado por más tiempo en esos dos lugares.

Alec sonrió con suficiencia porque Dean había sido su elección desde el principio. Podía darme cuenta que Bella lo aprobaba, porque se hizo hacia adelante y empezó a explicar lo que era Gravity.

"Gravity comenzó simplemente como un servicio de investigación privada, pero al incorporarse estos chicos," empezó a decir, haciendo un gesto hacia Alec y hacia mí, "pudimos añadir otras cosas a nuestras capacidades. Todavía hacemos trabajos de gente desaparecida, casos sin resolver que las autoridades locales no pudieron resolver, y sí, el ocasional esposo infiel. Pero también tenemos la capacidad de proveer servicios de protección aquí y allá. Trabajamos principalmente con _Twi Tech_ —el padre de Edward es el CEO—y él nos solicita para proteger artistas, personalidad políticas, o él mismo de necesitarlo.

Sonreí al escuchar la última parte, porque Bella endulzó y disimuló algo de la fea historia, pero era cierto de todos modos.

"Creo que encajarás bien, Dean. Pienso que contribuirás con una perspectiva más global y diferente," concluyó ella. "Alec revisará todo contigo y te pondrá al corriente con Alice."

Bella levantó la vista para mirar el reloj en la pared. "Es hora de ir a recoger a los niños a la escuela."

Los dos estrechamos manos con Dean, dándole la bienvenida al equipo. Cuando abrimos la puerta para volver a salir a la sala principal, podía ver que Alice seguía estudiando malhumorada las pantallas.

"Dulzura, espera un momento," le dije, sentándome junto a Alice, que me dio una insatisfecha mirada de soslayo. "¿Qué te tiene tan tensa, Alice?"

"No sé, no sé, no sé," repitió tres veces en voz baja de su forma acostumbrada. "Algo no tiene sentido. Lo que nos están diciendo no encaja con lo que estoy viendo. He estado revisando algunos de los tiroteos masivos en los últimos años. Se siente como si fuera… ¿un movimiento de ajedrez?" Dijo, pero terminó como si fuera una pregunta. "No estoy loca. Sé que hay algo aquí."

Asintiendo, apenas si le eché un vistazo a la devastación en la pantalla, pero le di un apretón en el hombro. "Nadie jamás ha dudado de tus habilidades, duendecillo. Si crees que has encontrado algo, avísame."

Lo último que haría era subestimar a Alice. Ella era una fuerza intelectual y un genio en todas las cosas tecnológicas. Honestamente, estaba agradecido que estuviera de nuestro lado."

"Gracias, Edward."

Asintiendo otra vez, me levanté y tomé la mano de Bella. "Y Alice, tenemos que incorporar al nuevo con IGOR."

"¡Ah, un novato!" Dijo con una sonrisa. "Excelente. IGOR, activar…"

"Mientras estamos fuera, tenemos que hablar sobre el siguiente trabajo que vamos a tomar," le susurré a mi esposa.

"Sí, hay unos cuantos. Solo tenemos que decidir, pero tú y Sammy necesitan cortes hoy."

Sonriendo, me rendí a sus deseos, dejando un beso en su sien. "Sí, señora."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 **(1) El CrossFit es una técnica de entrenamiento que encadena movimientos de diferentes disciplinas al mismo tiempo, tales como la halterofilia, el entrenamiento metabólico o el gimnástico. La meta es desarrollar las capacidades y habilidades humanas: resistencia cardiovascular y respiratoria, resistencia muscular, fuerza, flexibilidad, potencia, velocidad, agilidad, coordinación, equilibrio y precisión. Exponiendo a la persona a tantos escenarios y combinaciones de movimientos como sea posible se logra una adaptación que la prepara para lo desconocido y lo poco probable.**

* * *

 _ **Pues aquí lo tienen, el primer capítulo de esta nueva aventura, les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia porque lo traduciré conforme Deb vaya publicando, normalmente las historias que les traduzco ya están completas y ya las leí, así que tengo un panorama más completo de la historia y cómo traducirla, así que nos les sorprenda que de pronto le haga algunos cambios a la traducción. Además de que yo iré conociendo la historia junto con ustedes así que no puedo darles ninguna pista de lo que sucederá, ni recibo quejas por muerte de personajes sin avisar, eso va también para mi Beta jajaja. Ya conocen a Deb, así que ya saben qué esperar. Espero que la disfruten como yo. Y por favor, no olviden que este trabajo es gratuito, hoy traduje este capítulo junto con un millón de cosas que tenía que hacer en casa, y mi querida Beta, aunque es domingo se beteó tres capis sin chistar. Si lo agradecen, no les cuesta nada dejar un pequeño review, y sí son muy bien recibidos. No lo olviden. Ahora, me encantaría pedirles un grandísimo favor, quiero y anhelo saber de ustedes en un review, pero anhelo aún más que agradezcan a la autora original de la historia. Así que, por favor, vayan a la historia original, el link va estar en mi perfil y en mi grupo, y pueden escribir solo esto: Thanks for the chapter, I'm reading the Spanish translation. (Su nombre y país)**_

 _ **Copien y peguen. Eso realmente haría mi día. Su nombre y su país es para hacer diferente su review de los demás y que FF no se los rechace. Sé que les pido mucho al decirles que dejen prácticamente dos reviews en cada capítulo, pero creo que el trabajo de Deb lo vale, y por supuesto, también el mío. Pero al fin, se los dejo a su criterio, y a su corazón. Besos y nos leemos en el próximo ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **BELLA**

Sammy puede haber tenido mi personalidad más estudiosa, pero en realidad era el clon de su padre. Fue bastante evidente cuando cruzó la calle con Edward hacia la pequeña barbería que usábamos en Forks. Los dos caminaron igual, tomaron la misma postura, y quitaron el cabello de su frente de la misma forma. Demonios, incluso le sonrieron al barbero de la misma maldita forma—toda torcida, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Bethy y yo estábamos sentadas en una mesa en el parquecito frente a ellos, compartiendo un helado _sundae_. Abby estaba con nosotras, sentada junto a Bethy con su pequeño tazón. Las dos niñas habían crecido mucho. Abby seguía siendo la más callada de las dos, pero se estaban convirtiendo en unas niñas hermosas. Seguían siendo muy parecidas como lo fueron cuando se conocieron en el preescolar de la señora Cope, con sus pequeñas figuras, sonrisas enormes, y largo cabello castaño oscuro. La mayor diferencia entre las dos era que Abby tenía ojos castaño oscuro, casi negros, y los de Bethy eran verdes como los de Edward.

"Así que, ¿todos vamos a ir a casa de tía Kate?" Abby preguntó emocionada.

"Sí, eso fue lo que dijo papá," Bethy le dijo, lamiendo su cuchara. "Se supone que Sammy y yo nos quedemos con _Nanny_ y _Poppy_ por unos días primero."

Abby sonrió. "Me encanta _Poppy_. Nos lleva a los mejores lugares."

"¿Quieres ir, Abby?" Le pregunté con una risita. "Creo que Caleb va a ir también. La única que no estará ahí es Kaitlyn. Ella ya está con tía Kate y Obie en Alaska. Se fueron antes."

"¿Qué hay de tía Mickey?" Bethy preguntó, rasqueteando el caramelo del costado del tazón pero se echó a reír cuando le quité la cuchara.

"Todavía está aquí. Va a trabajar hasta que todos nos vayamos," le expliqué.

"Sí, voy a ir," Abby respondió mi pregunta con una sonrisa y asintiendo.

"Entonces…" Bethy empezó a decir, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad. "¿Cómo qué caso van a tomar?"

Y ahí estaba la parte de mí en Bethy que de vez en cuando brillaba haciéndose notar. Era su traviesa curiosidad, su actitud bromista, y probablemente era demasiado lista para su propio bien, pero siempre había entrado y salido de la oficina de Gravity, por lo que había visto casos y cómo investigábamos las cosas. Me vi a los doce años queriendo trabajar para el FBI, y una parte de mí se preocupó por ella debido a ello, pero otra parte estaba malditamente orgullosa de la persona en que se estaba convirtiendo al crecer.

"Todavía no estamos seguros. Tengo que hablar con tu papá y tía Rose cuando volvamos a la oficina."

Unas sombras cayeron sobre la mesa después de unos momentos de las niñas charlando sobre Seattle y _Poppy_ y tía Kate, sin mencionar unos cuantos susurros sobre el infame Colin de la escuela. Lo último me hizo sonreír con suficiencia. "El niño con el tartamudeo" como Edward lo consideraba era un niño guapo, de verdad. Y era cierto que todavía tenía su tartamudeo, lo que le ganaba el cariño de Bethy por el impedimento de habla de su padre, que solo se presentaba ocasionalmente. Aunque, Bethy perdió su tartamudeo al crecer, así que puede que también haya un poco de simpatía ahí. De nuevo, ahí estaba otra parte de mí que mi hija había heredado—la habilidad de aceptar a la gente como era sin reservas.

Edward se sentó a horcajadas en la banca de la mesa a mi lado izquierdo, y Sammy tomó asiento a mi derecha. Los dos tenían conos de helado, y como siempre, Edward tenía una bola extra que apostaría no le costó ni un centavo, porque la chica encargada de la heladería había estado enamorada de él _mucho_ antes de que yo apareciera.

"Veo que Paula te sirvió el tuyo," señalé, soltando un resoplido cuando Edward sonrió de forma malvada, ahora devastadoramente guapo con su pelo recién cortado. "Eres un desvergonzado, Edward."

"¿Quieres hablar del chico de la tienda?"

"No, no quiero." Me volví hacia mi hijo, pasando mis dedos por los mechones cortos de arriba. "Mucho mejor, peque. Puedo ver tus ojos otra vez."

Sammy sonrió y asintió, concentrándose en la bola de chocolate que estaba aniquilando. "¿Ya podemos irnos a casa? Tía Alice dijo que estaba trabajando en algo para mí."

Sonriendo ante el hecho de que Alice consentía a todos sus "secuaces" sin descanso, besé un costado de su cabeza. "Cuando terminen. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

Se encogió de hombros, pero fue Bethy la que se mofó, su ceño frunciéndose y su rostro oscureciéndose. "Te dije que les contaras."

"¡Déjalo así, Bethy!" Dijo con brusquedad, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Muy bien, todos tranquilos. ¿Decirnos qué, pequeña dulzura?" Edward preguntó, metiendo en su boca lo que quedaba de su cono. Cómo no le dolía la cabeza por el helado, era un milagro. Apoyó un codo sobre la mesa, mirando entre nuestros hijos. "Será mejor que alguien empiece a hablar…"

"¡No es nada, papá!"

Bethy chasqueó su lengua, puso los ojos en blanco y luego señaló a su hermano, pero su voz era feroz cuando le respondió a Edward. "Hay una niña en la escuela que anda por ahí atormentando a los del primero y segundo grado. Lindsey."

"¿Qué hizo?" Edward preguntó y le levantó su mano a Bethy. "¿Sammy?"

"¡Nada!" La respuesta de Sammy fue rápida y avergonzada, pero la ceja levantada de su padre lo hizo ceder. Dio un profundo suspiro. "Solo es una _tonta_."

"Como una piedra," Bethy murmuró con ironía, y tuve que contener mi sonrisa.

"Bethy," Edward le advirtió, aunque él también estaba conteniendo su diversión, y me miró por ayuda.

"¿Sammy? ¿Qué pasó?" Le pregunté, una vez más pasando mis dedos por su cabello.

"Se estaba metiendo con Lainey… ya sabes, la niña de mi clase." Empezó a decir en voz baja, y su ceño fruncido por el enojo.

Lainey Lancaster era una niña muy dulce en la clase de Sammy. Cojeaba un poco al caminar debido a un accidente de coche cuando era más pequeña. Ella y Sammy se llevaban bien, junto con otro niño de la clase, Jonathan Boyer.

Abby se mofó, rodando los ojos. "Lindsey es una _bravucona_."

Bethy asintió, su rostro sombrío, y juro que se veía idéntica a su padre cuando estaba enojada.

"Lindsey estaba pateando la parte de abajo del pie de Lainey por detrás. Le dije que se detuviera cuando ella casi se cayó," Sammy concluyó. "Se enojó y me empujó."

"¿Le dijiste a alguien?" Edward le preguntó.

"Na," dijo Sammy, dándole una lamida a su helado. "Dejó de hacerlo cuando Jonathan y yo nos paramos entre ella y Lainey."

"No empujes de vuelta, Sammy," le dijo Edward. "Solo aléjate."

"Lo hice."

"Eso no está bien," dijo Bethy con un profundo suspiro, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa. "Ella puede empujarlo, pero él no puede hacer nada porque es un niño."

"Oh, cielos," murmuró Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sonreía con suficiencia al ver las feroces caritas en la mesa.

Si Caleb hubiese estado ahí, la pandilla de niños estaría completa, y si el niño de Emmett y Rose hubiera ido a la misma escuela que Bethy y Sammy, habría detención para ellos después de la escuela todos los días. Todos los niños básicamente habían crecido juntos, así que eran tan cercanos como una familia. Habían sido así desde el principio. Esme los llamaba los Mosqueteros, porque meterse con uno era meterse con todos ellos.

"Niños, falta poco para que salgan de la escuela, solo evítenla, o díganle a alguien," les dije a todos, esperando hasta que recibí un gesto afirmativo de cabeza de los tres niños. "Solo les queda el resto de la semana. ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien," Bethy respondió, pero conocía a mi niña; ahora cuidaría de Sammy por el resto de la semana—hermanos o no, se protegían entre ellos.

"Está bien, tía Bella," respondió Abby.

Le di un codazo a mi callado niño, susurrando, "¿De acuerdo?"

Sonrió en mi dirección. "Sí," dijo en su acostumbrada forma suave y lenta mientras se terminaba su cono.

"Vamos, vayamos a casa," les dije a todos, tomando la mano de Edward cuando se levantó y me la ofreció.

"Dulzura, ¿recuerdas esa broma cuando Sammy nació sobre que nos llamarían todos los días de la escuela?" Me susurró riéndose. "Cinco dólares… a que lo harán antes de terminar el año escolar. Esos tres siempre protegen a los más débiles."

Me reí entre dientes, asintiendo contra el beso que me dejó riéndose en un costado de la cabeza. "Será nuestra hija mayor, Edward. Es muy parecida a nosotros."

"A los dos." Hizo una mueca, pero había una chispa tan brillante de orgullo en esos ojos verdes que no pude evitar sonreír.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"Esa debe ser la mierda más genial que he visto en mi puta vida," Jasper murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza al ver a su esposa y a mi hijo.

Sonriendo, asentí ligeramente. A Sammy le habían regalado un dron la Navidad pasada; Alice simplemente lo había hecho cien veces mejor. Esencialmente, lo había hecho como un dron de reconocimiento estilo militar. Era un coche controlado por radio, pero también podía volar, y era más pequeño que un horno de microondas. Además de toda esa mierda, era una cámara totalmente operacional con acceso a través de un teléfono inteligente.

La maldita cosa voló en silencio por toda la oficina, y luego la dejó encima de la mesa de conferencias para pasarla zumbando de un extremo al otro. A Sammy le encantaban sus artefactos y computadoras, pero también era todo un niño, porque llevó el dron afuera para correrlo contra Lock y Load.

"Para tu información, voy a tener que revisarlo buscando esa cosa cada maldita vez que dejemos la casa," Bella le dijo a Alice con una sonrisa. "Qué bueno que la escuela casi termina."

"¿Cómo es que no usamos mierda como esa? ¿Tienes una puta idea de lo fácil que sería espiar a los infieles con ese hijo de puta?" Preguntó Emmett, sonriendo cuando ella colocó uno idéntico frente a él sobre la mesa. "¡Maldita sea!"

Alice rodó los ojos en mi dirección cuando él salió disparado de la oficina, llamando a su hijo y al mío. Le guiñé un ojo. "Buen trabajo, duendecillo."

"Lo intento, lo intento, lo intento," repitió en voz baja. "El dron de Sammy me dio una idea, y él me dejó meterle mano. Una vez que perfeccioné ese, hice uno para nosotros para usarlo en trabajos."

"¿¡Sabes lo increíble que será eso, no tener que hacernos pasar por un puto!?" Jasper prácticamente chilló en un susurro en mi rostro, lo que me hizo reír, e incluso Bella y Rose le lanzaron una mirada divertida mientras revisaban qué casos íbamos a tomar a continuación.

Escuché un suave resoplido desde el otro extremo de la mesa de conferencias, y me reí entre dientes al ver la curiosa expresión de Dean. Alice lo había sentado con el papeleo acostumbrado y luego optó por mostrarle unos cuantos casos básicos para introducirlo a cómo trabajamos como equipo. Tenía a IGOR encendido y funcionando con los archivos de los casos para que él los estudiara.

"Es mierda sutil encubierta," le dije, encogiendo un hombro. "Todos lo hemos hecho, pero él tiene razón. Te cansa, sobre todo cuando, al final del día el matrimonio de alguien puede terminar. No es nuestro tipo de caso favorito. Las chicas son mejores en eso."

Rose se echó a reír, mostrándome el dedo medio. Bella puso los ojos en blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza y cogiendo el montón de carpetas. Las puso sobre la mesa junto a mí.

"Muy bien, entonces, tenemos unas cuantas opciones para esta semana. Si vamos a pasar tiempo con Carlisle en Seattle antes de dirigirnos a casa de tía Kate por un par de semanas, entonces, básicamente podríamos trabajar mientras los niños están con _Poppy_." Sonrió al escuchar las risas alrededor de la habitación, pero todos tomaron una silla para escucharla.

"¿Así que todos estos son trabajos en Seattle?" Pregunté, acercando las carpetas a mí.

"Sí, supuse que sería más fácil de esa forma."

"Muy bien, dulzura, ¿qué tienes aquí?"

"El primero," comenzó a decir, sosteniendo el primer archivo. "Es un caso sin resolver. Una persona desaparecida. Tiene unos diez años. Reese Robins, de diecisiete años, desapareció en alguna parte entre la escuela y su casa. No se encontró nada—ni una nota, ni cuerpo, ni un solo testigo. La policía desestimó el caso como alguien que se escapó de casa, pero su hermano piensa otra cosa, por lo que él nos está pidiendo si podemos investigarlo."

Bella dejó la carpeta en medio de la mesa, y Jasper y Alec lo acercaron a ellos para revisarlo juntos. "Siguiente," continuó, abriendo un segundo archivo, "un servicio de protección. Carlisle llamó para decir que un hombre de negocios extranjero viene a Seattle la próxima semana. Necesita seguridad extra mientras se mueven por la ciudad, sin mencionar guardias para las reuniones. Por otra parte, será a Jacob a quién se va a escoltar con este tipo, así que… si no puedes mantener la boca cerrada, entonces es mejor que no aceptes este… _Edward_." Me miró peligrosamente con la ceja alzada.

Sonriendo hacia la mesa, simplemente asentí. No era un secreto que no tenía nada de paciencia con el exnovio de Bella. Sin embargo, las entusiastas expresiones alrededor de la mesa significaban que todos estaríamos dispuestos a darle a Jake algo de mierda por un buen rato.

Alice se echó a reír, acercándose a Dean para explicarle quién era Jake exactamente. Cuando terminó, él sacudió su cabeza y contuvo una sonrisa.

"Finalmente, otro servicio de protección," dijo Bella, levantando el último archivo. "Este será uno rápido. Otro de los solicitados por Carlisle. Uno de los altos directivos de Twi Tech está atravesando por un desagradable divorcio. Ella teme que su futuro exesposo hará algo drástico antes de firmar los papeles. Esto requerirá de trabajo de computadora así como protección física. No podemos permitir que saquee sus cuentas de banco antes de que el juez lo diga, y no podemos permitir que la amenace antes de que esté libre de él."

"Podemos tomar el caso sin resolver cuando volvamos de con tía Kate," Jasper sugirió. "Se lleva mucho tiempo resolver esos casos de personas desaparecidas."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Bella agarró el archivo y lo deslizó hacia Rose al extremo de la mesa. "Le informaremos al hermano que será en unas cuantas semanas. Darle la opción de encontrar a alguien más para hacerlo o esperar hasta que de verdad podamos dedicarnos a ello."

"Está bien, lo llamaré," dijo Rose, escribiendo una nota en la carpeta. "Entonces, ¿uno de los servicios de protección de Carlisle?"

Riéndome entre dientes, me acerqué el teléfono, marcando a la oficina de papá por altavoz.

"La oficina de Carlisle Cullen. Habla con Angela."

"Hola, Ang. Soy Edward."

"¡Hola! Está adentro. Le informaré que eres tú."

El teléfono sonó una vez, y papá contestó, preguntando, "¿Ya terminó la escuela? Necesito mi viaje al zoológico."

"Estoy bien, cabrón, gracias por preguntar." Sacudí mi cabeza al escuchar las risas alrededor de la habitación y por la línea del teléfono. "Y no, tendrás que esperar hasta el fin de semana."

"Y también tendrás a Caleb y Abby," Bella añadió con una carcajada.

"¡¿Todos mis niños?! Bueno, demonios, eso vale la pena la espera," prácticamente canturreó al teléfono. "Entonces, ¿qué te hizo llamar?"

"Este servicio de protección… en realidad los dos," le respondí, acercándome las dos carpetas. "¿Cuál tiene prioridad?"

"Considerando que Olivia tiene una orden de protección y su esposo la transgredió anoche y se fue a la cárcel del condado, entonces diría que el trabajo de Cho Jin-Sang," respondió de inmediato.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, tomó el archivo de la pareja divorciándose, y lo arrojó detrás de ella en su escritorio. "Supongo que tenemos nuestra respuesta," murmuró con sarcasmo.

En seguida, Alice y Makenna se pusieron a trabajar en sus computadoras mientras mi papá explicaba el trabajo.

"Cho Jin-Sang es surcoreano. Tiene contratos a través de Twi Tech para varias cosas, muchas relacionadas con tecnologías que en realidad solo puede conseguir de nosotros—chips GPS, con los que Alice está totalmente familiarizada, alguna tecnología de cámara para armamento de defensa, y por supuesto níquel de Norilsk para monedas." Suspiró con cansancio. "El servicio de protección es doble, hijo. Jacob y yo tenemos varias reuniones con Cho durante el transcurso de su estancia en Seattle. Él trae consigo su propia seguridad, aunque mínima, y a su hija—Cho Seong. Es de edad universitaria, buscando asistir aquí en los Estados Unidos, sin mencionar aplicar para una pasantía en Twi Tech en el departamento de marketing. Al parecer, es toda una artista."

IGOR colocó inmediatamente sus monitores holográficos en medio de la mesa de conferencias. Un caballero mayor y una mujer joven. Alice empezó a recopilar una revisión de antecedentes de ambos.

"Entonces… ¿vamos a escoltarlo a ella o a él?"

"A los dos… y en realidad, creo que estarás ahí para Jake y para mí."

Mis ojos se entrecerraron en el altavoz. "¿Qué no me estás diciendo?"

"Conozco a Cho desde hace años. Jin-Sang y yo hemos hecho negocios juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso en el tiempo que Charlie manejaba Twi Tech. Era por armas y defensa en contra de Corea del Norte. Sin embargo, no conozco a todos en su seguridad, ni conozco a todos sus socios de negocios. Esa es un área bastante delicada, por lo que personalmente preferiría tenerlos a ustedes en esto que a la seguridad de Twi Tech. Con ustedes, tengo experiencia, mejor investigación, y la habilidad de evaluar una situación mejor que nadie más."

Dejé que mi mirada pasara lentamente del teléfono a Alec, cuyo ceño se frunció, y luego a Jasper, que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Finalmente, encontré la mirada de mi esposa.

"Tú eres la jefa, dulzura," le dije bromeando, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver sus ojos en blanco en mi dirección. "En realidad, este caso no está mal para entrenar a Dean… número uno. Y número dos, es justo dentro de Twi Tech, así que el traslado diario al trabajo no está tan mal si nos quedamos ahí."

Bella sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Puedes comportarte con Jake?"

"No, probablemente no, pero… negocios antes que el placer." Me le quedé mirando y le sonreí inocentemente cuando se levantó de la mesa.

Alec se partía de la puta risa. "Lo mantendré a raya, _Bellisima_."

Bella soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Bien. ¿Cuándo tenemos que estar ahí?"

"El lunes," respondió papá por el teléfono. "Y si quieren venir antes, todos pueden ir al zoológico con nosotros."

"En realidad no estoy segura quién está más ansioso por ir al zoológico… Sammy o _Poppy_ ," Bella murmuró bajo su aliento.

"Escuché eso," dijo en voz alta con una carcajada. "Oh, ¿y Bella? ¿Vas a estar en servicio? ¿O Mickey? Porque creo que con Seong, se apreciaría que fuera una mujer guardia."

"Mickey y yo podemos compartirlo," le dijo. "Si no trabajamos juntas."

"Excelente. Cho estará aquí por aproximadamente una semana, más o menos. Van a necesitarme para unas cuantas reuniones, así que por esos días, Esme se quedará con los niños. ¿Está bien?"

"Diez-cuatro. Te llamaremos cuando vayamos en camino. Vamos a volar," respondí, estirando mi mano para terminar la llamada.

"Bien. Dile a Bethy que mantenga su horizonte nivelado," dijo con una carcajada, pero más que nada había orgullo ahí.

"Pff, ¿quién le está enseñando, viejo?" Me burlé de él, terminando la llamada, lo que interrumpió su risa.

Bella se quedó callada por un momento, hojeando el archivo mientras frotaba su sien. "Me gustaría a todos en esto."

Eso llamó la atención de todos, y fue Jasper quien preguntó lo que todos nos preguntábamos.

"¿Por qué, B?"

"No lo sé," susurró, su frente arrugándose un poco. Sus ojos encontraron los míos. "Pero me sentiría mejor si todos pudiéramos estar en este trabajo. Rotando turnos, redoblando donde normalmente iríamos dos, y mantendremos el _penthouse_ como casa de seguridad."

Estudié el rostro de mi esposa, y así como nunca subestimaría a Alice, también confiaba en los instintos de mi esposa. "Ya la escucharon. Llamen a todos."

 **~oOo~**

Los siguientes dos días estuvieron ocupados en investigación y llamando a Mickey, Ben, y Eleazar. Una vez que analizamos el siguiente caso con ellos, comenzamos a idear un programa.

Eleazar le dio a Alice acceso a información de Corea. Había rostros y nombres en la lista de vigilancia de Seguridad Nacional, y ella y Mack se comunicaron con Angela para saber exactamente a quién iba a traer Cho con él. Dean estaba sentado en el cuarto de computadoras para la mayor parte de eso, porque estaba familiarizado con los matices de Corea del Norte y del Sur.

Bella, sin embargo, estaba investigando a Cho Seong con Mickey, ya que estarían escoltándola la mayor parte de su tiempo en Seattle. La joven era extremadamente talentosa, al parecer, porque había ganado varios premios y concursos, sin mencionar que tenía unas cuantas piezas en museos. Ese historial estaba que rechinaba de limpio, lo que no era una sorpresa considerando su edad.

Alec estaba en ese momento al teléfono con la seguridad principal de Twi Tech, analizando lo que nuestra presencia significaría dentro de ese edificio, y ya habían sido alertados por mi papá.

Las armas, horarios, y planes para prever los peores escenarios recaían en Jasper, Emmett y yo. Se nos había dado un itinerario bastante detallado para Cho para saber qué habitaciones, edificios, o rutas de conducción tendríamos que planear y asegurar.

Todos llevaríamos un auricular. Todos estaríamos armados. Y todos permaneceríamos conectados con Alice e IGOR, porque todos teníamos que estar informados minuto a minuto sobre quién o qué nos rodeaba.

"Mi sugerencia es hagan una revisión de antecedentes tan profunda como puedan de todos los que Jin-Sang tiene viajando con él. Están buscando cualquier conexión con Corea del Norte—cualquiera que haya escapado, que todavía tenga familia en ese lado, e incluso si nacieron ahí. Querrán saberlo. Ellos tienen la tendencia a escabullir… bueno, _espías_ , por falta de una mejor palabra, en el Sur e incluso en China. Usan a la familia para amenazar o coaccionar a la gente a dar información. Esa guerra civil nunca terminará."

Le eché un vistazo a Dean, que se encogió de hombros, añadiendo, "Mejor prevenir que lamentar."

"No, eres bueno, hombre. Es lo que hacemos por aquí. Todos en esta sala, y algunos que no están aquí, aportan algo importante," le dije, señalando a Alec. "Alec, aquí, se especializa en operaciones encubiertas, entradas silenciosas, y ataques en tierra. Emmett… es nuestro especialista en armas y experto en bombas. Jasper por allá… es francotirador." Coloqué una mano en mi pecho. "Piloto de helicóptero y operaciones en cubierto." Sonriendo un poco, continué con las damas. "Ahora es cuando se pone la mierda interesante. Alice por allá es genio certificada, miembro de Mensa, tiene una memoria eidética, y es la mejor _hacker_ del maldito planeta. No intercambies acciones en Wall Street. Ella hackeó esa mierda a los doce años. Dos punto tres millones de dólares desaparecieron en el aire. ¡Puf!"

Me recargué en mi silla con una sonrisa al ver el _shock_ de Dean. "¡Duendecillo! ¿Dónde está el dinero?"

"¿Qué dinero?" Respondió con una carcajada.

"Ni un puto rastro," murmuré, señalando a Makenna, que me sonrió. "Makenna—también extremadamente buena con las computadoras y tecnología—tiene un talento único para poder recordar y dibujar con una calidad fotográfica cualquier rostro… o a cualquiera."

Los ojos de Dean se desviaron hacia mi esposa, Mickey y Rose.

Solté una carcajada. "Son hermosas. Son mortíferas. Las tres. Mickey puede abrir cualquier puerta, cerradura, caja de seguridad, o coche sin sudar ni una gota, pero es mortal con armas y sigilosa. Bella—entrenada en el FBI, artes marciales, y una maldita tiradora fenomenal. La mejor puntería que he visto en mi puta vida, y no es porque sea mi esposa. Es la verdad. Pregúntale a cualquiera. Rose nos mantiene a raya, evita que nos atropellemos y nos matemos entre nosotros."

Dean se rio entre dientes, dándome el respectivo gesto afirmativo. "Definitivamente más que un trabajo de investigación privada."

"No tienes una puta idea."

Se sentó hacia adelante. "Entonces… ¿quién _no_ está aquí?"

"El hermano de mi madrastra es de la CIA. Y tenemos un buen amigo en el FBI, Ben. Nos ayudan cuando pueden."

Evité específicamente mencionar a Wes. Él y Makenna se habían separado seis meses atrás. Él había empezado a enseñar en Quántico, y Mack no había querido mudarse. Ella nos consideraba su familia, y la relación a larga distancia no había sobrevivido. Le di un vistazo rápido, y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Todavía estaba apesadumbrada, y todos la cuidábamos como mamás gallina.

Alice le ordenó a IGOR hacer exactamente esas revisiones de antecedentes y se quedó esperando. Cambió su pantalla a su estudio de los tiroteos en masa. Había empezado a recopilar listas de las que no encajaban muy bien en la agenda del terrorista promedio. Algunas parecían tener como objetivo un tipo de locación específica—áreas abiertas, centros comerciales, y negocios globales. No me sorprendería si elaborara un tipo de patrón.

Los teléfonos sonaron, pero Rose respondió de inmediato. Los puso en espera.

"¿Um, Edward… Bella? Los necesitan en la escuela. Hubo una pelea," explicó, y podía ver que no estaba muy segura si reír o esconderse.

"Oh, joder, lo sabía," Bella dijo con un suspiro profundo, apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio de Rose. Giró su cabeza hacia mí. "Te debo cinco dólares, ¿verdad?"

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Vamos, dulzura. Vamos a sacar de apuros a mi mini-me."

"Ríete. Ella está en graves problemas, señor," prácticamente me gruñó al mismo tiempo que cogía las llaves de la SUV.

Volviéndome hacia Alec, le dije, "Recogeremos a Abby también."

Levantó su teléfono, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, ella está con ellos, así que supongo que también voy a ir."

Emmett se partía de la puta risa. "¿Saben? Estamos considerando poner a Caleb en Forks el próximo año."

"Cierra la boca," le dije, señalando a la mesa del fondo. "Prepara todo el equipo para irnos, y volveremos en unos minutos."

"Entendido," Jasper respondió por él, murmurando, "Y es por eso es que no tenemos hijos."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **Y la mini pandilla hace de las suyas jajajajaja. ¡Me encantan esos niños! Pues ya sabemos cuál es el trabajo que aceptaron y que parece ser es el que les causará una buena cantidad de problemas. ¿No pinta muy bien verdad? Sobre todo cuando está involucrada Corea del Norte. ¿Y qué les parece hasta ahora el nuevo integrante? Pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tenía intenciones de publicarlo ayer, pero no pude :( espero poder publicar los domingos como Deb, pero si no, el lunes les subiré el capítulo ;) Ahora, me encantaría saber qué les pareció, así que estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios, recuerden que es lo que nos anima a seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes, y por supuesto, les agradecería muchísimo que le den el respectivo agradecimiento a Deb por el capítulo, pueden poner: Thanks for the chapter, I'm reading the Spanish translation (Su nombre) from (Su país)**_

 _ **Copien y peguen, el link de la historia original está en mi perfil y en mi grupo está como publicación marcada en la parte superior.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo inicial: GrISeL3, lauritacullenswan, Srher Evans, Cary, Sthefani NGO, PriSol, Fabiss, rosa, mary, ana, PAOLA, Manligrez, Soly, Gladys, YessyVL13, Eni-Cullen-Masen, Noelia, LalhizGarcia, ELIZABETH, yashira8229, Kabum, Techu, glow0718 (no sabes el gusto que me da verte otra vez por aquí xoxoxo), Genesisdan13, NoeLiia, rjnavajas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, beakis, Yoliki, CarolinaYDM, Merce, nnuma76, Solange Culmen, Mafer, Jeimmy, dushakis, Belén Rodríguez, lizdayanna, JessMel, Maribel, Alfa, Sei, jovipattinson, annabolena, AuroraShade, bbluelilas, debynoe, lagie, Klara Anastacia Cullen, dana masen cullen, Ericastelo, erizo ikki, tulgarita, rosy canul, Jess, LicetSalvatore, Pili, DenniChavez, saraipineda44, angelabarmtz, injoa, Mss. Brightside, villachica, SweetSorrow16Love, Sully YM, Adriu, Pam Malfoy Black, ariyasy, DannyVasquezP, sophia76 y algunos anónimo. Sinceramente, espero seguir viéndolas por aquí :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **BELLA**

La escuela todavía no había terminado cuando entramos al estacionamiento. Los dos hombres conmigo estaban callados, y al conocerlos a los dos como lo hacía, estaba muy segura que ninguno estaba molesto por ser llamados a la escuela.

Yo no estaba molesta, en realidad, pero estaba un poco decepcionada, considerando que le había pedido a los niños que lo dejaran pasar, que se alejaran de lo que sea que esa pequeña bravucona decidiera hacer. Sin embargo, Bethy era el tipo de niña que solo se controlaría hasta cierto punto antes de actuar, una característica que recibió por pura y absoluta genética. Fueron años de jugar con su papá y sus tíos, años de ser la hermana mayor de un niño tímido, y simplemente de ser la hija de sus padres, porque Edward y yo habíamos educado a una niña fuerte e inteligente que veía la mierda a más de un kilómetro de distancia. Debí haber esperado esta llamada mucho antes que ahora. Debí haberla visto venir cuando mi hija señaló que su hermano no podía defenderse contra la niña en la escuela, solo porque era del sexo equivocado. No era que él _no pudiera_ , era que él _no debería_ hacer nada, pero Bethy era muy parecida a mí, por lo que debí haber sabido que tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Edward abrió la puerta de la oficina de la escuela y la mantuvo abierta para mí.

La mujer detrás del mostrador nos sonrió, diciendo, "Señor y señora Cullen. Señor Moretti. Pasen a la parte de atrás. Todos están en la oficina de la señora Perry."

Me hubiese reído por la vista frente a mí si no fuera un asunto tan serio, porque Abby, Sammy, y Bethy estaban sentados en una hilera de sillas junto a la pared de la oficina de la directora. Los tres se veían tan enojados como gatos mojados. Los _jeans_ de mi hijo estaban rasgados en las rodillas, el cabello de Abby generalmente recogido hacia atrás estaba completamente desordenado, y mi hija tenía una compresa de hielo en su mano.

Del lado opuesto de la habitación en otra hilera de sillas, reconocí a Lainey Lancaster, sosteniendo una compresa fría en su codo, y al pequeño Jonathan Boyer, que estaba llorando. Por último, una niña muy pequeñita con cabello rubio estaba sentada malhumorada en la silla más alejada del escritorio de la directora, y esa niña parecía haber tenido mejor días, porque era un desastre total.

"Señor y señora Cullen. Señor Moretti," la directora Perry nos recibió haciendo un gesto hacia los asientos frente a su escritorio. "Tomen asiento. Hoy tuvimos un pequeño problema."

"Eso veo," dijo Edward despacio, con cuidado, evaluando a sus hijos antes de volver su atención de nuevo hacia la directora. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Dos maestros separaron a Elizabeth y Lindsey hoy afuera de la cafetería. Al parecer Lindsey estaba en la fila detrás de Lainey y Samuel. Fueron necesarios dos maestros para quitársela de encima a Lindsey," explicó, y mis ojos se entrecerraron en mi hija, que le lanzaba dagas con los ojos a la directora.

Edward siguió mi línea de visión y se sorbió un poco la nariz. "Bethy, ¿qué sucedió?"

"Lindsey empezó a empujar a Lainey. Cuando Sammy le dijo que dejara de hacerlo, empezó a empujarlo a él. Él trató de alejarse, diciéndole que iba a decirle a alguien. Ella lo empujó con tanta fuerza, que se cayó." Señaló las rodillas de Sammy, donde los _jeans_ estaban rasgados, y podía ver rasguños en su piel. "Él no puede empujarla de vuelta, porque es un niño. Pero yo puedo, porque no lo soy."

Querido señor, si en ese momento no se veía idéntica a su padre, yo no sabía una maldita cosa. Quería reírme, porque no parecía exactamente haber terminado con la pequeña niña rubia haciéndose la víctima al otro lado de la habitación.

"Elizabeth, tú fuiste tras Lindsey."

"Tiene razón. Lo hice. ¡Porque nadie más iba a impedir que siguiera metiéndose con ellos!"

"Bethy, eso es suficiente," Edward la reprendió suavemente, pero sabía que él había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, que estaban culpando a Bethy de la pelea cuando en realidad estaba defendiendo a otras tres personas. Él se volvió hacia la directora. "Ella estaba defendiendo a su hermano y sus amigos. No estoy diciendo que hizo bien en pelear en primer lugar, pero será mejor que haga las preguntas correctas si va a culpar a alguien."

"¿Disculpe?" La señora Perry jadeó.

"Dije, que haga las preguntas correctas," declaró con firmeza. Señalando a Lainey, preguntó, "Lainey, ¿cuántas veces se ha metido ella contigo?"

"Todos los días, señor Edward."

"¿Y cuántas veces le has dicho a alguien?"

"Hoy le dije al señor Thomas."

"Jonathan, ¿le dijiste a alguien?" Le pregunté, y él asintió, limpiando su rostro, porque estaba sintiendo un cambio en la habitación.

" _Causa_ , ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Le dijiste a alguien?" Alec le preguntó a Abby, y ella asintió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Le dije ayer a la señorita Delaney."

"Entonces… déjeme entender esto…" Comencé a decir, levantándome de mi silla. "A sus maestros se les ha hecho saber que el problema empieza aquí"—señalé a Lindsey—"y nadie le puso fin. Todos, Lainey, Jonathan, y Sammy le dijeron que dejara de hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Básicamente, ustedes han permitido el comportamiento de Lindsey, y cuando alguien se defiende porque nadie más le ha puesto fin, ellos son la causa. No, señora. No lo creo."

"Bethy," Edward llamó a nuestra hija. "¿Quién golpeó primero?"

"Nadie," respondió. "Lindsey empujó primero a Sammy, si te refieres a eso."

La mandíbula de Edward se apretó, y sacudió su cabeza. "Pequeña dulzura, ven aquí," indicó, y ella caminó hacia él. Él la puso entre sus piernas y levantó su mano derecha, quitando la compresa fría. "Esto, Bethy. Es por un puñetazo. Háblame." Señaló con su barbilla hacia la pequeña rubia furiosa al otro lado de la habitación con un labio partido que no había visto al principio. "Ese es un labio partido. ¿Quién dio el primer puñetazo, Bethy? No estoy bromeando."

"Ella me empujó fuerte. Yo le di un puñetazo." La voz de Bethy era baja, pero todavía estaba encabronada. "Ella hizo sangrar a Sammy. Hizo sangrar a Lainey. Y nadie la detenía. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, pero ella no se detuvo; saltó y cayó sobre mí, y fue entonces cuando Jonathan y Abby trataron de detenerla."

"Mmm," Edward murmuró, asintiendo una vez y palmeando la pierna de su hija. "Bien. Ve de nuevo a sentarte."

"¿Abby?" Alec le preguntó a su hijastra, y ella asintió, mirando a Lindsey con desdén. Él se volvió hacia la directora. "Usted tiene _un_ problema, señora Perry. Si todos nosotros estamos conscientes del mismo problema, y usted no hace nada al respecto, entonces usted es responsable de todo el incidente. Y esa niña de allá."

Miré a la pequeña niña en cuestión, observándola de la cabeza a los pies. Aparte de su apariencia pospelea, la niñita era pequeña, casi demasiado delgada. Todavía estaba enojada. Si Rose la hubiera visto, hubiera dicho que la cosita era prácticamente salvaje.

"¿Dónde están sus padres?" Pregunté en voz baja, y la pregunta salió de la nada, por lo que todos en la habitación se quedaron callados.

"Solo es su padre. Lo llamamos, pero está en su trabajo," la señora Perry respondió. "Su madre…" Sacudió su cabeza una vez. "Murió a principios del año. Cáncer de seno."

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon, y sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad y tristeza, porque conocía esa sensación. Sabía lo que era tener ocho años y no tener madre, con solo un padre que trabajaba demasiado. Miré a Edward, y sabía que lo había entendido. Él conocía la misma maldita sensación de pérdida e ira.

"Ella necesita terapia. No necesita ser ignorada, o mimada, o… o _esto_ ," declaré, señalando alrededor de la oficina en la que estábamos.

"Cristo," escuché bajito de mi esposo, y su mano agarró su cabello mientras sacudía la cabeza. "¿Terminamos?" Le preguntó a la directora, que ahora se veía incómoda.

"Todavía está el asunto de la pelea," declaró obstinadamente.

Edward se levantó, volviéndose hacia Alec. "¿Llevarías a los niños al coche?"

"Sí," accedió asintiendo. "Abby, Bethy, Sammy… vámonos."

La señora Perry se volvió hacia los otros tres niños. "Ustedes tres pueden esperar en el recibidor de la oficina hasta que lleguen sus padres."

Una vez que su oficina estuvo libre de niños, la mirada dura de Edward se posó en la directora de escuela primaria, y por un segundo, sentí lástima por ella, pero no duró mucho.

"Señora Perry, queda _un día más_ de escuela en el año. Uno." Edward levantó un dedo. "Si quiere suspenderlos por pelear, lo acepto. Incluso lo comprendo. Conversamos con todos ellos y les dijimos que se alejaran de esta situación, que le dijeran a alguien, así que ahora les espera un castigo cuando lleguemos a casa. Sin embargo, no se siente ahí y actúe como si no supiera una mierda de la situación. Todos los niños en esta habitación trataron de decirle a alguien, pero ustedes no hicieron nada. Ese es su problema."

"Pero no le están haciendo ningún favor a esa niñita al ignorar su comportamiento. He estado ahí. Sé cómo es tener solo un padre y estar enojado con el puto mundo," concluyó bruscamente, y si su lenguaje la ofendió, ella no lo demostró.

Edward tomó su cartera, sacó la tarjeta de Esme, y la arrojó en medio del escritorio. "Dele eso a su padre. Ella le ayudará a encontrar un terapeuta, si ella no lo toma. Pero le digo, nadie actuó bien hoy. Niños, adultos. _Nadie_."

"Si va a castigar a alguien, entonces castigue a todos," añadí, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Los míos están castigados, así que dígame. "¿Están suspendidos, o qué?"

La señora Perry sacudió su cabeza. "No. Mañana es… como dijo, el último día. Serán fiestas y empacar. Solo…" Dio un suspiro profundo, sosteniendo la tarjeta de Esme. "Se la daré a él."

Edward asintió, tomando mi mano. Su postura todavía era tensa y seguía encabronado para cuando llegamos a la SUV en el estacionamiento. Y solté un resoplido al ver la pequeña pandilla de niños hablando con Colin.

"El niño con el tartamudeo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh Dios mío, Edward. Colin," siseé en su dirección. "Su nombre es Colin, por amor de Dios."

Edward me sonrió con suficiencia pero sacudió su cabeza. "Solo me aseguraba," dijo, y había sarcasmo en su tono.

Sabía que Edward luchaba a diario con lo rápido que los niños estaban creciendo. Lo veía aferrarse desesperado de las pequeñas cosas que siempre había tenido con ellos. También había una parte de Edward que había amenazado que su hija no podía salir en citas hasta que tuviera treinta años, pero ver su rostro mientras Abby y Bethy hablaban con Colin me partía un poco el corazón. Lo partía aún más el darme cuenta que a ella le gustaba el niño _porque_ él se escuchaba como su papi.

"¿D-De v-verdad e-están e-en p-problemas?" Les preguntó a las niñas.

"Mi papá está muy enojado," Bethy gimió, levantando la comprensa fría y revisando su mano. Frunció el ceño al ver sus dedos lo que me hizo preocuparme que le dolieran, pero sacudió su cabeza. "Aunque esa bravucona lo hubiera seguido haciendo."

Al parecer Edward también alcanzó a ver esa mueca. "Déjame ver esa mano, pequeña dulzura."

Al pobre de Colin prácticamente se le salió el alma del cuerpo al escuchar su voz, pero tenía que darle crédito al niño porque enfrentó a Edward con valentía. "S-Señor C-Cullen, n-no f-fue c-culpa d-de B-Bethy."

"¿No?" Le preguntó él, concentrándose más en la mano de su hija que en el niño moviéndose nervioso frente a él.

"N-N-No, s-s-s…" Colin suspiró con frustración, y fue entonces que vi la simpatía cruzar por el rostro de mi esposo. "T-Todos t-tratamos d-de d-detener a-a Lindsey."

"¿Sí?" Le preguntó él, todavía trabajando en la mano de Bethy. Cuando Colin asintió, Edward le dio una pequeña sonrisa pero miró el rostro de su hija. "Bethy, mueve tus dedos para mí," le dijo, y ella lo hizo, haciendo una pequeña mueca. Él sintió sus huesos y coyunturas, doblándolos delicadamente en diferentes direcciones. "Cierra el puño, niña hermosa, porque no creo que esté rota."

Lo hizo, y una vez más, hizo una mueca. "Estoy en problemas, ¿verdad?"

Edward le levantó una mortal ceja, y luego la batalla de los ojos lastimeros comenzó. "Ni siquiera empieces eso conmigo, Bethy," le dijo. "Creo que mamá les dijo a ustedes específicamente hace unos días que se alejaran de la niña."

"También nos dijeron que le contáramos a alguien, y _lo hicimos_." Señaló a su hermano y a Abby. "¡No hizo nada bien!"

"Ningún bien," la corregí, caminando hacia Sammy, que estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del Volvo. "Déjame ver tus rodillas, peque. ¿Alguien te las limpió?"

Asintió, murmurando, "Sí, la enfermera."

Abrí los agujeros en sus _jeans_ un poco más, viendo que básicamente eran rasguños, algo que él se había hecho más veces de las que podía contar.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. "No creo que tengamos que amputarlas."

Sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sin embargo, su sonrisa decayó, y miró detrás de mí para asegurarse que nadie nos estaba prestando atención. Cuando pareció satisfecho de que su papá estuviera hablando con Bethy y que Alec y Abby estaban charlando con Colin, me encaró de nuevo, sus ojos tristes y sombríos.

"Lindsey… ¿Su mamá murió?" Preguntó en un susurro, y cuando asentí, frunció el ceño mirando a su regazo. "¿Es por eso que está enojada con nosotros?"

"Probablemente, Sammy. Aunque, no creo que está enojada con ustedes específicamente. Solo… enojada… y triste por prácticamente todo."

"Oh." Asintió, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir. "Creo que yo también estaría enojado."

Sentí que las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos, y me acerqué para dejar un largo y lento beso en medio de su frente. "Te amo, peque."

"Te amo, mamá."

"¿Qué hay de ti, Sammy?" Su papá preguntó detrás de mí, y su ceño se frunció al ver las lágrimas que alejé parpadeando. "¿Vivirás?"

"Mamá dice que no tienen que amputarlas."

Él se echó a reír. "Muy bien. Me alegra saberlo, de hecho, eso quiere decir que todavía pueden hacer tareas."

"¡Pero papá!" Bethy dijo detrás de él.

"Pequeña dulzura, dije que hablaría con tu mamá, y lo haré. Lo sabrás cuando lo sepa." Su paciencia era un poco escasa, pero ella discutía como yo, así que podía imaginar que acababa de interrogarlo sobre qué tanto estaba en problemas realmente. "Todos suban al coche," ordenó.

Una vez que encendió el coche, suspiró, rodando los ojos en mi dirección. "Maldita sea, ahora recuerdo lo mucho que odiaba la escuela."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"Supongo que tenemos que empezar a prepararnos para empacar para Seattle," Bella murmuró al detenernos en la entrada de la casa. "Lavar ropa, preparar maletas, el equipo, el helicóptero. Todo necesita…"

"Lo haremos, dulzura," le aseguré, cogiendo su mano y besando el dorso.

"Voy a llevar a Abby a casa," Alec declaró desde el asiento trasero. "Si necesitan que regrese, solo llámenme."

"Creo que estamos bien por esta noche," Bella le dijo. "Voy a dejar que todos se vayan a casa. Mañana tenemos que revisar todo para la próxima semana para ese trabajo de Cho. También tenemos que decidir si el equipo de información va a trabajar desde aquí o en Twi Tech."

"Aquí," Alec y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo cuando todos salimos del coche.

"Alice, Mack, y Rose trabajan más eficientemente con IGOR desde aquí," añadí, encogiendo un hombro.

"Probablemente tienes razón." Bella suspiró, volviéndose hacia los niños. "Chicos… pónganse ropa para jugar, sin televisión, y traigan su canasta de ropa sucia a la lavandería. ¡Vayan!" Apuntó hacia la casa. Me levantó una ceja cuando ninguno siquiera refunfuñó.

Sonreí con suficiencia, esperando hasta que los dos niños callados entraran a la casa después de despedirse con la mano de Abby y Alec cuando entraban a su coche. "Bethy está aterrorizada en cuanto a que tan castigada está realmente."

Los hermosos ojos de Bella se pusieron en blanco para luego encontrar mi mirada. "A estas alturas ni siquiera lo sé." Sacudió su cabeza lentamente. "Una parte de mí lo entiende. Sinceramente, Edward, ella solo es como nosotros con su necesidad de proteger a sus amigos y familia. Yo también habría perdido el control."

"No jodas." Me eché a reír, encogiendo un hombro, pero envolví un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella y la llevé al columpio del porche. Empujándonos suavemente con mi pie, mantuve la voz baja. "Esto fue un desastre. Quiero decir, tienes a unos niños tratando de hacer lo correcto al decir a los adultos, pero los adultos sienten lástima por quien está armando mierda. Tal vez soy parcial, pero me parece justificado el que Bethy tuviera que intervenir. O sea, nadie más iba a hacerlo."

Bella hizo una mueca, su nariz arrugándose de forma adorable. "Y Sammy… Es tan perceptivo," dijo, manteniendo también su voz baja. "Cuando sumó dos más dos sobre la madre de Lindsey, dijo que él también estaría enojado."

"Sí," murmuré contra su sien, porque eso explicaría las lágrimas que había visto en la escuela. "Él es callado, pero no se le pasan muchas cosas."

"Es muy parecido a ti, Edward," susurró, su frente arrugándose cuando se volvió en mi dirección. "Me recuerda a ti cuando nos conocimos. Él es simplemente puro, dulce y amable."

Sonriendo, la besé en medio de su frente. "Bueno, definitivamente tiene la apariencia, ¿verdad?"

Bella soltó una risita, asintiendo un poco. "Oh Dios, _idéntico_."

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos, solo acurrucados juntos en el columpio. Escuchamos a los niños dentro. Bethy le estaba diciendo a Sammy que se apurara con su canasta de la ropa sucia.

"Entonces… ¿castigados?" Le pregunté.

"No," Bella refunfuñó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No estoy feliz con ella, pero no puedo decir que haya tenido muchas opciones. Y no puedo castigarla por algo que probablemente yo también hubiera hecho."

Echándome a reír, levanté la barbilla de mi esposa para poder besarla. "Estoy de acuerdo," susurré contra sus labios. "Pero todavía podemos asustarla."

"Tal vez." Bella soltó una pequeña risita. "¿Cómo está su mano?"

Sonriendo, le dije, "No está rota. Tiene rasguños, y va a estar amoratada, de seguro, pero no rota. Todas esas lecciones de defensa personal que le diste le fueron útiles."

"Cierra la boca, Edward," dijo con una carcajada.

Cuando entramos en a la casa, las miradas de preocupación y culpa que nos encontraron desde la sala casi me hicieron reír. Sammy estaba en el suelo con su dron y Load. Lock estaba acurrucado en el sofá con Bethy.

Bella se sentó en la mesita de café frente a nuestra hija. "Déjame ver esa mano."

Bethy se sentó hacia adelante, dándole a su madre una mirada preocupada pero lastimera. Para mí, se veía igual a Bella, nerviosa y preocupada, y estaba creciendo para ser una niña hermosa. Entre más crecía, más empezaba a desarrollar una apariencia propia, una clara mezcla de Bella y yo, pero más. Había ciertas expresiones, actitudes, y rasgos de personalidad que de verdad recibió de los dos. Y no podía enojarme por ninguno de ellos.

"Vas a necesitar más hielo, niña hermosa," Bella dijo en voz baja. "Tal vez una bandita." Soltó la mano de Bethy y tocó su rostro. "¿Te dije o no te dije que te alejaras de esa niña?"

"Lo hiciste," Bethy dijo con un gemido.

"A los dos," Bella verificó, mirando a Sammy, que se veía como si fuera a llorar.

"Sí," respondió en su forma lenta y suave.

"Les digo a los dos," comenzó a decir. "Que esa niña Lindsey está lidiando con cosas grandes, cosas de mayores, así que van a tener que mirar más allá de su actitud exterior. Van a tener que dejarlo pasar. Ella está lidiando con algo pesado y triste, ¿está bien?" Cuando los dos asintieron, añadió, "Prométanlo. Los dos."

"Lo prometo," los dos juraron.

Me senté en la orilla del sillón reclinable. "Chicos, tienen un día más de escuela. Si nos llaman mañana por esta misma mie… _problema_ ," dije, deteniéndome a tiempo, pero mis hijos esbozaron una sonrisa porque le debía un montón de dinero al tarro de las groserías. "Si nos llaman mañana, no habrá _nada_ este verano. No estoy bromeando. Nada de ir a casa de tía Kate, nada de soccer, nada de ir con _Nanny_ y _Poppy_ … y ustedes les dirán por qué. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí," los dos respondieron.

Asentí. "De acuerdo, pueden irse. Bethy, vamos a ponerle otra compresa fría a esa mano."

Prácticamente arrastré a mi hija a la fuerza hacia la cocina, subiéndola a la encimera. Agarrando una compresa fría del congelador, la coloqué con cuidado en su mano.

"¿Papá?" Preguntó, y coloqué mis manos a cada lado de sus piernas para mirarla a los ojos. "Gracias."

Sonriendo en su dirección, pregunté, "¿Por qué, pequeña dulzura?"

"Por lo de hoy… en la escuela. Nadie nos escuchó, pero te escucharon a ti."

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso en la frente. "Algunas veces los adultos pueden ser realmente ciegos, Bethy. Lo veo todo el tiempo en el trabajo. Es un error humano. Y yo solo quería la verdad, no alguna historia genérica que se escuchara bien. Si la verdad hubiese revelado que tú iniciaste la pelea, entonces estarías en serios problemas, pequeña dulzura, pero al menos sería la verdad. ¿Comprendes? Nunca solo aceptes lo que alguien te dice. Lucha por la verdad. Averíguala tú misma. Si he aprendido algo de tu madre, es eso."

Bethy sonrió, colocando su mano herida en mi rostro. "De acuerdo, papi."

Gruñí pero le di una ceja alzada. "Y este niño Colin… Cuídate de los tímidos y tartamudos," le dije en broma.

"En realidad, está mejorando, papá, ¡pero lo asustaste!"

"Bien," le dije, bajándola otra vez al piso de la cocina. "Un miedo saludable hacia mí es bueno."

 **~oOo~**

La casa estaba silenciosa la mañana siguiente. Ya le había preparado el desayuno a los niños y sus almuerzos, los llevé a la escuela, y fui a correr con Lock y Load. Bella se había quedado despierta un poco tarde la noche anterior lavando ropa para que empacar hoy más tarde fuera más fácil, de modo que se quedó dormida un poco más de tiempo.

Sin embargo, podía escucharla moverse al fondo de la casa, así que me levanté y serví otra taza de café, porque sabía que me robaría esa mierda tan pronto como posara sus ojos en ella. Me volví a sentar en la encimera, dando vuelta a la página del periódico frente a mí, algo de lo que Alice se burlaba continuamente porque decía que en realidad ya nadie leía el periódico, no cuando la información estaba asequible al instante en línea.

Rodando los ojos al recordar eso, le di vuelta a otra página, viendo que había ocurrido otro tiroteo en una pequeña área de París. Me pregunté si Alice había avanzado más en su investigación sobre eso. Necesitaba preguntarle una vez que todos llegaran a la oficina.

Contuve una sonrisa cuando una mano alcanzó lentamente mi taza de café por el rabillo de mi ojo, le dije, "Mujer… hay una jarra completa. ¡¿Por qué el mío?!"

La risita que recibí era mi sonido matutino favorito, y me volví para verla beber de mi café. Estaba medio adormilada y hermosa. Su cabello caía alrededor de sus hombros, con apariencia desordenada por el sueño. Y llevaba puesta solo una de mis camisetas blancas. Dios, me encantaba verla en mi ropa.

"¿Tienes alguna idea del horrible desastre que haría si intentara prepararme una taza cuando acabo de levantarme?" Replicó, y me reí entre dientes palmeando el banco a mi lado.

Cuando se sentó, acerqué su banco para que quedara entre mis piernas. Metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja, me acerqué para besar su frente.

"Los niños quisieron avena esta mañana, así que si quieres desayunar, te prepararé algo," le dije.

Ella sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Todavía no. Tal vez siga su ejemplo y coma algo sencillo."

"Lo que quieras, dulzura. Avísame."

Asintió contra mis labios cuando dejé otro beso en su piel, y bebió del café.

"¿Crees que hoy recibiremos una llamada de la escuela?" Preguntó en voz baja, sonriéndome con suficiencia.

"Si es así, ellos estarán en serios problemas, porque en el camino les recordé que todo su verano dependía de su comportamiento," le dije, rodando los ojos al decirlo. "Esa mierda de ser padre… lo juro, me siento como un hipócrita."

Bella resopló una suave carcajada. "Lo sé. Solo espera, Edward. ¿Recuerdas salirte a escondidas de tu casa cuando eras adolescente? Ahora tendremos que prevenir esa mierda."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Sí, también recuerdo por qué. Así que… voy a instalar cerrojos en las ventas en cuanto pueda. Tal vez barras. Ya veremos."

"Te quedan unos cuantos años, tranquilo," murmuró, sonriendo al escuchar mi risa mientras dejaba la taza de café en la encimera. "Nos hubiéramos metido en problemas, Edward."

"Dios, si lo sabré yo," susurré, acercándome para besarla. "Hubiera sido imposible mantenerme alejado de ti, bebé."

Esta conversación surgía todo el tiempo. Nos habíamos conocido cuando solo teníamos doce y trece años, pero perdimos el contacto cuando pasamos de la secundaria a la preparatoria. Si la hubiese conocido después, estaba malditamente seguro que mi vida hubiese resultado complemente diferente. Era algo de lo que me arrepentía, pero entonces… no lo era, porque llegar a conocer a Bella fue uno de los tiempos más temibles, difíciles, e increíbles de mi vida. Lo único de lo que me arrepentía fue de no haberla encontrado antes del sótano de Miller. Me encantaría ser capaz de borrar eso de sus recuerdos, porque a pesar de lo fuerte, amorosa, y poderosa que sea mi esposa, todavía guarda cicatrices—tanto emocionales como físicas—por lo que había pasado en ese maldito sótano. Pero nos encantaba provocarnos el uno al otro con los "y si" de nuestra juventud.

Esa idea provocó que estirara los brazos y tocara. Piernas desnudas estaban entre las mías, pero mis dedos buscaron la larga cicatriz que subía por su muslo. Acaricié ese pedazo de piel con la yema de mi pulgar, recordando el día que literalmente caí a sus pies y le ofrecí mi corazón a la morena que me volvía loco, que cambió mi vida, y que me aceptó sinceramente—con imperfecciones, mi pasado y mi idiota tartamudeo. Era esa cicatriz, la más profunda y oscura de todas sus cicatrices, la que parecía ser el catalizador para mí. La lluvia había caído a cántaros a nuestro alrededor en la cabaña de la montaña de mi madre mientras le decía a esa mujer que era suyo y que no había forma de evitarlo.

"T-Te a-amo, d-dulzura," balbuceé, sintiéndome un poco nostálgico al bajar la vista a su muslo.

Manos calientes tomaron cada lado de mi rostro, y Bella levantó mi mirada a la suya. "También te amo, Edward."

Cuando tiré ligeramente de ella, entendió la pista y vino a mí voluntariamente, sentándose a horcajas en mi regazo. Mis manos subieron apenas rozando esos muslos y alrededor de su dulce trasero, y me reí entre dientes cuando encontré nalgas regordetas y piel desnuda.

"Ah, señora Cullen, creo que está tratando de seducirme," le dije en broma, sonriendo al ver su falsa expresión de inocencia, que sin saberlo ella se la había pasado a nuestros hijos.

"¿Qué te dio esa impresión?"

"Mmm," murmuré, apretando su trasero y acercándola a mí. Joder, se sentía como el cielo. "Creo que recuerdo la primera vez que te quedaste en esta casa, dulzura. Saliste de mi recámara con solo mi camisa. ¿Te suena familiar?"

Bella asintió, y esos ojos castaño oscuro se enternecieron un poco. "Recuerdo algo como eso."

"Estoy seguro. Recuerdo que no salimos por aire en _horas_ , Isabella. Me mantuvieron cautivo."

Bella sonrió, atrayendo mis labios a los suyos con sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro. "Sí, lo odiaste. Pude darme cuenta de ello."

"Cada tortuoso minuto," susurré contra su boca. "Una hermosa morena desnuda en mi cama, ella me dijo que me amaba, me hizo satisfacer cierto tipo de lista."

"¿Te refieres a la lista que _tú_ inventaste con todas las deliciosas cosas obscenas de las que eras capaz? ¿ _Esa_ lista?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando," dije entre mi aliento contra la piel de su cuello. "Pero lo que sí sé es que esa no fue la última vez que has tratado de seducirme justo aquí."

Bella se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, y mordisqueé el punto justo debajo de su oreja con una suave risita. "Edward Cullen, si mencionas el jarabe, te juro…"

Envolviéndola por completo con mis brazos, me levanté con ella, poniéndola sobre la encimera de la cocina. "Fuiste implacable. No tuve oportunidad."

"Eres un _descarado_ ," me replicó, todavía riéndose de mí. Pero sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y me acercaron a ella.

"Y tú eres muy hermosa," le dije con un profundo suspiro, tomando su rostro entre mis manos después de echar su cabello hacia atrás. "¿Cómo puede resistirse un hombre?"

"¿El mismo hombre que una vez me dijo que 'no tenía una puta idea sobre relaciones'?"

Encogí un hombro, sonriendo al ver sus comillas en el aire y escucharla hacer su voz más grave para burlarse de mí. "Sí, sigo sin tener una puta idea."

"Claro… y míranos ahora." Dijo con un bufido de incredulidad y caricias cariñosas en mi piel al empujar mi camiseta.

Sonriendo, incliné mi cabeza hacia ella. "Jesús, Bella… Q-Quiero… N-Necesito… Dime que tenemos tiempo."

"Somos algo así como los jefes, así que… podemos hacer lo que queramos, ¿verdad?"

"Joder, sí," siseé contra su boca, apartándome brevemente para agarrar mi camiseta con un puño en la espalda y quitándomela por encima de mi cabeza. "¿Aquí? ¿O en la recámara?"

"No me importa, Edward."

Era raro que tuviéramos una casa _y_ oficina vacías, aunque la última se llenaría pronto porque necesitábamos prepararnos para este trabajo de protección de mi papá. Hoy sería un día ocupado, empacar, probar el equipo, y reducir los horarios. Pero que me jodan, si no la deseaba, si no quería tomarme un momento egoísta con Bella.

Por la mirada que me estaba dando, pensábamos lo mismo.

Los talones de sus pies se enterraron en mi trasero, empujando mis pantalones cortos de baloncesto y al mismo tiempo apretándome más entre sus piernas. Me encantaba que nunca dejamos de coquetear. Amaba que esta parte de nuestra relación nunca, _jamás_ disminuía. Me gustaba que diez años de matrimonio, de trabajar juntos todos los días, y dos niños increíbles no deterioraba esta parte de nosotros en absoluto.

Echándola un poco hacia atrás, subí un poco su camiseta, dejando besos en las cicatrices, en su piel y su estómago. "¿Dónde me quieres, bebé?"

"Justo aquí," dijo entre su aliento, dejando escapar un _sexy_ gemido cuando agarré sus senos y continué besando todo el camino al bajar hacia donde más me ansiaba. "No, justo _ahí_."

Sonriendo, mordisqueé el interior de su muslo, abriendo mi boca en su piel sensible, cediendo finalmente y abriéndola en esa encimera para poder darme un festín con ella. Era evidente que había despertado deseosa, y tomé ventaja de eso, llevándola al límite de la cordura, solo para retroceder.

"Deja de provocarme, Edward," jadeó, retorciéndose en la encimera. "¿Por favor?" Suplicó.

"¿Quieres correrte, dulzura?" Le pregunté, añadiendo mis dedos a la mezcla, y cuando asintió, envolví mis labios en su hinchado clítoris una vez más, sabiendo que estaba malditamente cerca.

Dedos forcejearon con mi gorra, quitándomela y luego introduciéndose en mi cabello para que ella pudiera sostenerme dónde quería. Llegó a la cima con un sensual gruñido y un gemido, mi nombre en alguna parte de él, y todo en ella me acercó.

Frotando su estómago para tranquilizarla, me erguí, lamiendo mis labios, y ella se incorporó para besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento mientras sus manos y sus pies trabajaban juntos para bajar mis pantalones cortos. Siseé contra sus labios cuando sus manos rodearon mi dura polla, y cerré mis ojos con fuerza por lo bien que ella se sentía.

Pegando mi frente a la suya, le supliqué con mis ojos, y asintió, guiándome a su entrada. El sonido que hicimos juntos cuando me deslicé en su interior fue tan jodidamente familiar pero tan perfectamente _sexy_ que casi me corrí. Fue la combinación de un suspiro de alivio, un gruñido por más, y un jadeo de deseo.

"Muy bueno, muy bueno," repetí contra su cuello cuando empecé a moverme.

No había nada parecido. Ella era, por definición, puro cielo. Ella olía a sexo, jabón y eso fruti-floral que usaba todo el tiempo. Ella era calor, humedad, y muy sensible a todo lo que le hacía. Pero más que todo eso, ella era mi hogar, mi consuelo, y lo único sin lo que simplemente no podía vivir.

Estaba cerca otra vez, y yo estaba a punto de explotar, así que con un beso intenso y un giro de mi dedo en su clítoris, los dos perdimos el control al mismo tiempo.

Estrellas explotaron detrás de mis ojos, y mi frente tocó su hombro mientras jadeaba por aire. "Mierda, eso fue…"

"Sí," dijo con una pesada respiración. "Será mejor que…"

Me dio un pequeño empujón, y miré por la ventana para ver a Alice y Jasper deteniéndose en el patio, y justo detrás de ellos estaba Alec.

"Sí, sí… no más seducción para usted, señora Cullen. Creería que a estas alturas ya tendría suficiente."

Bella se rio bajito, dejando un beso en mi mejilla y luego en mis labios. "Nop. Nunca."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Sí, yo tampoco. Pero tenemos que ser jefes responsables, dulzura. ¿Nos duchamos juntos?"

Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y la bajé con gentileza de la encimera y hacia mis brazos. "Definitivamente."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **Ufff *se abanica con la mano* me encanta la química entre estos dos. Y esos niños son dinamita, ya vimos cómo se desarrolló esa pelea en la escuela, pero en cierto modo, Bethy tuvo razón en intervenir, aunque no la mejor manera de hacerlo. Digna hija de sus padres, ayudando a los más débiles jajaja. Y como diría mi querida Beta Eri, esto parece la calma antes de la tormenta, y sí, ahora empiezan a prepararse para su próxima asignación, veremos cómo les va. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por supuesto, me encantaría saber qué les pareció, así que espero ansiosa sus comentarios en sus reviews. Y como siempre, les pido por favor que le dejen un review a Deb en el capi original, con solo poner: Thank for the chapter, Deb. (su nombre) from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **Es suficiente, solo copien y peguen poniendo su nombre y país, para que se diferencien de los demás reviews. El link de la historia está en mi perfil y en mi grupo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: dana masen cullen, Kabum, FreyjaSeidr, PriSol, tulgarita, Srher Evans, NoeLiia, Tecupi, Fabiss, DeniChavez, glow0718, angelabarmtz, PEYCI CULLEN, ELIZABETH, beakis, saraipineda44, Gladys, sophia76, lauritacullenswan, Jeimmy, Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, Techu, Maribel, Adriu, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Genesisdan13, Noelia, Tary Masen Cullen, Sthefani NGO, paosierra (un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí nena), Manligrez, Josi, JessMel, Cary, lagie, YessyVL13, soly, debynoe, injoa, bbluelilas, nnuma76, Ericastelo, lizdayanna, rosy canul, erizo ikki, Yoliki, Mafer, Sei, Sully YM, rjnavajas, villachica, Pam Malfoy Black, ariyasy, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **BELLA**

"Se está volviendo malditamente bueno con esa cosa," Jasper murmuró con una tono divertido, viniéndose a parar junto a mí frente a la ventana de la oficina.

Esbozando una sonrisa al escuchar eso, dejé que mi mirada volviera a mi hijo siguiendo a su papá con el dron que Alice había arreglado para él. Aún mejor fue la expresión en el rostro de mi esposo mientras trataba de preparar el helicóptero—de pura paciencia y humor. De vez en cuando, se detenía, le hacía preguntas a Sammy sobre el dron, y luego volvía al trabajo.

Nos íbamos a primeras horas de la mañana a Seattle a quedarnos con Carlisle y Esme en el penthouse por al menos una semana, no que no pudiéramos venir a casa si lo necesitábamos, pero era más fácil simplemente quedarnos ahí si es donde era el trabajo. Y Bethy y Sammy querían pasar tiempo con sus abuelos, lo que significaba que el pobre Edward tenía que cargar el helicóptero con cosas para la familia y el trabajo.

"Bueno, eso sería lo que le hubiese quitado si se hubiera metido en problemas hoy."

Jasper se echó a reír. "Cruel, _mamá_."

"Mmm… en efecto." Sonriéndole con suficiencia, me aparté de la ventana.

"Pero de alguna forma lograron sobrevivir al último día de escuela sin meter en problemas a alguien."

Alec se echó a reír desde la mesa de conferencias. "No voy a mentirte. Definitivamente esperaba una llamada."

"Yo también." Asentí, tomando asiento frente a él. "Muy bien, háblame de este programa."

En respuesta, Alec dijo, "IGOR, pon en pantalla los archivos actuales del trabajo Cho."

" _Sí, señor Alec_."

A lo largo de la pared del fondo de la oficina, varias pantallas holográficas se abrieron brillantemente. Los rostros de Cho Jin-Sang y Cho Seong estaban del lado izquierdo. En medio estaba un itinerario detallado de las dos personas que estaríamos vigilando. Junto al itinerario de Cho estaba el programa de citas de Jake y Carlisle. Por último, la lista de la gente de Cho, junto con su revisión de antecedentes. Una persona estaba marcada.

"¿Cuál es el problema con él?" Pregunté, levantándome para señalar a un hombre con el nombre de Chung Sun-Woo.

"No hay ningún problema, en sí," Alice respondió, entrando desde el cuarto de computadoras para colocar una _notebook_ en la mesa de conferencias. "Es solo que no encontré mucho de él. Tenía un historial limitado. Um, um, um… interrumpido. Pero creció en una aldea muy pequeña, por lo que no es precisamente fácil de rastrear."

"¿Lo que significa?" La insté.

"Lo que significa que no siempre había registro de él. Como certificados de nacimiento, de la escuela, bancos… bla, bla, bla."

"¿Es un problema?" Pregunté con firmeza, dando golpecitos con mi dedo en la pared donde la pantalla estaba iluminada.

"Honestamente no lo sé," respondió, encogiendo un hombro, pero señaló a Dean.

"Puedes negarle la entrada, Bella," dijo él, su voz profunda y suave, pero él también encogió un hombro. "Puede que no sea nada, solo lo que Alice dijo—un historial interrumpido. Podría significar que está ocultando algo. Si quieres jugar a la segura, niégale el acceso a Twi Tech. Desearía que fuera más definitivo, pero sé que hay pequeñas áreas de ese país que no están _inclinadas a la tecnología_."

Me volví otra vez hacia Alec. "¿Qué piensas tú?"

"Yo diría que, mejor prevenir que lamentar. Niégale la entrada. Si contactas a Carlisle ahora, puede que lo detengas de tomar el vuelo totalmente."

"De acuerdo, lo llamaré." Saqué mi móvil, llamando a mi suegro y padrino.

"Hola, cariño," me saludó. "¿Alguien trajo a casa el cinturón de box de peso pesado?"

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Aunque no lo creas, no."

"¿Sabes? Mi hijo y yo tuvimos esta misma conversación no hace mucho. Fue antes de que Sammy naciera. Estábamos seguros de que Bethy saldría como Edward en lo que a pelear se refiere. Es igual de terca y fieramente competitiva como mi hijo. Aunque, él más de adolescente que a la edad de ella."

"Sí, estoy consciente de ello. Deberías haberla visto en la oficina de la directora, Carlisle. Estaba cabreada porque nadie escuchaba. Se veía _idéntica a él_."

Carlisle se rio entre dientes al teléfono. "No tengo duda. Entonces, ¿por qué me llamas?"

"Hay un posible problema con uno de los hombres de Cho."

"Ah, muy bien," dijo él, y podía escucharlo tecleando en su computadora. "Envíame lo que tienen."

"IGOR, envía el archivo Cho al correo de Carlisle."

" _Sí, señorita Bella_."

"Lo tengo," murmuró al teléfono. Se quedó callado mientras hacía clic en el archivo. "Mmm, ¿así que Alice está preocupada?"

"Alice y nuestro nuevo hombre, Dean. Él tiene algo de experiencia con Corea. Ex marino."

"Excelente. Necesitaban ayuda, chicos. Me preguntaba cuando ocuparían finalmente el lugar de Kurt." Se quedó callado de nuevo por unos minutos. "Este Chung Sun-Woo del que estás hablando… no tiene mucho historial. Bueno, puedo expresar mi preocupación a Cho. Si me da una respuesta de mierda, simplemente voy a restringir la entrada del tipo a la Torre Twi Tech."

"Entonces, te dejaré que decidas, ya que conoces a este tipo y nosotros no."

"Conozco a Cho. No conozco a su gente, Bella. Y como están las cosas por aquí, preferiría no tomar ningún riesgo. Twi Tech tiene acceso a mucho armamento y tecnología para que alguien entre con malas intenciones," declaró con firmeza, y su tono fue casi duro.

"Muy bien. Entonces, haz lo tuyo. Vamos a salir por la mañana."

"No puedo esperar. ¿Ustedes también van a ir al zoológico?"

Echándome a reír, sacudí mi cabeza. "Creo que será mejor que lo haga para que no malcríes a mis hijos al comprarles un tigre o alguna mierda de esas."

Carlisle se echó a reír. "Hablando de mascotas, ¿van a traer a Lock y Load con ustedes?"

"Sí," le dije, suspirando un poco. "Si fuera solo un día o dos, los dejaría aquí con Rose y Alice, pero creo que sería mejor traerlos. Además, algunas veces disuaden de forma excelente a los pendejos. Sobre todo, Load, tiende a usar su tamaño y su apariencia a su favor para mantener a la gente a raya."

"Y el hecho de que pueden buscar y encontrar armas…"

Me reí. "Eso también."

"Me agrada. Está bien, los veré mañana."

Desconecté la llamada al mismo tiempo que Edward entró a la oficina, ya viéndose exhausto y sudoroso y ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo todavía. Sin embargo, comprendió rápidamente cuando le echó un vistazo a la información en la pared.

Dio golpecitos con su dedo al tipo marcado, preguntando, "¿Sí o no?"

"No." Volviéndome hacia Alec y Alice, dije, "Carlisle dijo que él hablaría con Cho. No quiere tomar el riesgo. Chung está restringido, si no es que totalmente eliminado. Él nos informará."

"Muy bien. Entonces, este es el programa que vamos a seguir." Alec empujó un pedazo de papel hacia mí, y me senté una vez más frente a él.

Emmett, Dean, Jasper, Alec y Edward rotarían los turnos, junto con Mickey y yo. Íbamos a acompañar a Jin-Sang y a su hija, Seong, a varias reuniones con Jacob y Carlisle. También viajaríamos con ellos a través de la ciudad a diferentes eventos y negocios. Seong quería ver unas cuantas universidades mientras estaba en Estados Unidos, de modo que esas visitas también estaban incluidas. Si la hija estaba involucrada, entonces Mickey y yo teníamos un rol más prominente. De otra manera, todos nos rotaríamos en equipos de dos a cuatro personas.

"Nuestra base, por así decirlo, será la oficina de Carlisle. El penthouse es la casa de seguridad, pero no quiero que nada, ni un puto pío, se mencione a Cho o su gente sobre ese departamento allá arriba. ¿Entendido?" Alec preguntó, mirando alrededor a todos en la sala.

"Estoy de acuerdo," Edward dijo en voz baja, hojeando el programa y asintiendo despacio. "Entonces, estamos listos para irnos. Todos los que vuelan con nosotros necesitan estar aquí mañana a las siete de la mañana en punto. Mickey también nos ha dado permiso de usar su departamento en la ciudad por la semana," añadió, guiñando un ojo en su dirección. "Gracias por eso, niña salvaje."

"Sí, claro. Al menos sirve de algo. Y no está lejos de Twi Tech." Explicó.

"De acuerdo, entonces, Alec y Dean, los veremos por la mañana. Mickey, supongo que tú, Jasper y Emmett se irán el domingo," le dije.

"De hecho, Emmett estará ahí mañana con Caleb," Rose respondió en vez de ella. "Ya sabes, _Poppy_ y el zoológico."

Todos nos reímos al escuchar eso. _Poppy_ había estado presionando por esa excursión desde las vacaciones de primavera.

"Señor, mi papá y Esme van a tener las manos llenas este fin de semana," Edward dijo con una suave carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza despacio.

"Que es la otra razón por la que quieres que el penthouse se mantenga en secreto," Dean supuso, y Edward asintió.

"Sí, ese departamento fue del padre de Bella antes de mi papá. Está totalmente oculto, y los únicos que saben de él están en esta habitación, junto con unos cuantos de cargo superior en Twi Tech. Ni siquiera su gente de seguridad sabe de ello, porque no está en ningún plano," Edward le respondió.

"Originalmente, mi papá lo usaba para quedarse ocasionalmente en la ciudad, pero a él le gustaban sus artefactos, por lo que es imposible entrar a menos que sepas cómo," añadí asintiendo. "Ahora, Carlisle y Esme viven ahí de tiempo completo, pero si algo saliera mal, el penthouse sirve perfectamente como una habitación segura, esencialmente."

"Lo verás mañana, hombre." Edward le dio a Dean una sonrisa y asintió antes de que todos, aparte de Alice y Jasper, se fueran al terminar el día. Luego volvió su atención a Alice, que estaba sentada pacientemente junto a mi esposo y en silencio. "Bien, duendecillo, soy todo tuyo."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo," repitió, sosteniendo la _notebook_ que trajo a la mesa. "Me dices si estoy loca."

"Lo estás, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto," le dijo tomándole el pelo, esquivando un golpe que le dio en el hombro con la _notebook_ antes de dársela.

"Cierra la boca, Ed," dijo Jasper con una carcajada. "Creo que puede que tenga algo."

"De acuerdo, adelante, Ali," Edward la instó, quitándose su gorra y pasando las manos por su cabello antes de volvérsela a poner. "Vamos a escucharlo."

"Bueno, querías saber sobre los tiroteos en París, y los revisé. Fue un ataque inesperado, de verdad. Sin embargo, hay algunos tiroteos no tan inesperados, Edward. Mira," le dijo. "IGOR, por favor, pon en la pared un mapa global."

" _Sí, señorita Alice_."

Los archivos Cho se evaporaron, y en su lugar estaba un gran mapa de todo el globo.

"IGOR, por favor, muestra los tiroteos en masa o ataques terroristas desde hace cinco años," continuó.

"Hijo de puta," susurró Edward, levantándose de su asiento para mirar la plétora de puntos cubriendo el globo. "Joder, ¿estás hablando en serio?"

"Sí, y mira esto. IGOR, elimina todos los tiroteos con motivaciones religiosas." Una gran cantidad de puntos desaparecieron, y ella añadió, "Ahora, elimina todos los tiroteos que fueron personales u orientados a la familia."

"¿Orientados a la familia?" Pregunté.

"Sí, aunque no lo creas, si algún pendejo decide ir a casa y destruir a toda su familia borracho en un ataque de furia o si una riña familiar se sale de control, lo clasifican como tiroteo en masa," explicó, encogiendo un hombro. "Lo siguiente," dijo, levantando un dedo. "IGOR, por favor, elimina todos los tiroteos en escuelas, los tiroteos de la policía y relacionados con ataques de pandillas."

Un desgarrador número de puntos dejaron el mapa, dejando los puntos sobrantes dispersados por todas partes. Parecían estar centralizados en zonas con grandes poblaciones—ciudades grandes, países con problemas políticos y religiosos, e islas densamente habitadas. Y esto era solo en los últimos cinco años. La información en la pared no incluía el septiembre 11 o guerras o disturbios civiles. Solo incluía ataques por razones desconocidas.

Edward estudió el mapa frente a él, y su ceño se frunció. "Duendecillo, no soy un miembro de Mensa, así que ayúdame. ¿Qué estoy buscando?"

Me reí al escuchar eso, y Alice sonrió brevemente. Se levantó junto a él, dando golpecitos en la pared con su dedo.

"Algunos de estos probablemente son políticos, considerando los grupos en el Medio Oriente, Corea, China y Cuba. Sin embargo, algunos parecen ser _hechos_ para verse como algo más. IGOR, muestra los tiroteos que marqué."

Como una docena de puntos permanecieron en el mapa en varias partes del mundo. Cada punto tenía una pequeña ventana mostrando qué era y dónde estaba.

Alice enfrentó a Edward, su expresión llena de preocupación. "Marqué estos por una razón, Edward. Todos estos dan la impresión de ser… con precisión militar. El ataque vino desde dentro, desde afuera, y desde el aire—no estoy segura sobre ese último. Tal parece que Jasper piensa en un francotirador."

Edward giró su cabeza de golpe parar mirar a Jasper, que estaba asintiendo.

"Pero no estoy segura que no tuvieran cobertura aérea," añadió Alice, tocando una de las ventanas sobre la pared y realzándola para reproducir un video de seguridad.

Cómo adquirió ese video estaba fuera de mi comprensión, pero parecía ser una cámara de tráfico que resultó estar dirigida hacia el pequeño restaurante o bar que estaba en la esquina de una calle en Londres. Tiene que haber _hackeado_ en su sistema de transportación una vez que vio el ataque. El tráfico habitual entraba y salía del edificio, hasta que un destello brillante de una explosión iluminó la pantalla. Hizo explotar las puertas hacia afuera, no hacia adentro. Varias personas armadas con sus rostros cubiertos corren al interior del edificio, y los destellos de sus disparos se pueden ver a través de las ventanas del edificio. Si alguien trataba de salir del edificio caía al suelo al instante.

Me puse de pie y caminé para pararme junto a Edward. "¿Y el resto de estos siguen el mismo patrón?"

"Sí, sí, sí," respondió en seguida. "Casi con precisión. Una explosión dentro, intrusos entran corriendo, y disparos de respaldo desde afuera."

Edward estaba callado, pero levantó su mano para tocar otro tiroteo, viendo también el video, y luego otro. Su mandíbula se apretó al asimilarlo.

"Seguro que es militar. Su formación, su ritmo, su uso de explosivos…" Murmuró en voz alta, pero se calló por un momento, observando uno más. "Son… _disciplinados_."

"Ahora, este es el giro inesperado," Alice le dijo, claramente emocionada de que él estaba viendo lo que ella vio. "IGOR, ¿qué tienen en común todos estos lugares?"

" _Señorita Alice, todos los trece tiroteos tomaron lugar en los últimos dos años, y todos los edificios a los que fueron dirigidos pertenecen a Twi Tech o una subsidiaria de Twi Tech, excepto por dos, pero esos lugares habían sido vendidos en los últimos tres años_."

"Cierra la puta boca," dije entre mi aliento, viendo a Alice. No era un _shock_ que Twi Tech fuera el dueño de lugares por todo el mundo, pero era un _shock_ que esos ataques marcados fueran—o parecían ser—dirigidos hacia la compañía de mi padre. "¿Quién es?"

"No lo sé, pero estoy trabajando en ello. Sabía que había un patrón. Todavía estoy trabajando en el origen, chicos, pero… yo solo… quería que lo vieran."

Edward asintió, colocando una mano en su hombro. "Definitivamente tienes algo, Ali. Y me gustaría mostrarle esto a mi papá mañana, así que, ¿podrías…" Su voz se apagó pero meneó un dedo hacia la pared.

"¡Sí, sí, sí! Reuniré un archivo para él. Puedes mostrárselo cuando llegues ahí mañana."

"Gracias, Alice," le dijo, besando un lado de su cabeza. "Descansa ese magnífico cerebro tuyo para este trabajo que viene, y deja que IGOR cargue con algo de la presión sobre ti. Prométemelo."

"De acuerdo, lo prometo." Asintió y reunió sus cosas para empezar a irse con Jasper.

Una vez que se fueron, me volví hacia Edward, que parecía conmocionado por lo que se acababa de enterar. "¿Crees que haya algo en eso?"

"No sé, dulzura. Confío en ella, eso es seguro."

"Está bien, entonces, le mostraremos a Carlisle mañana." Besé sus labios suavemente. "Tenemos que sacar las maletas y empacar las cosas de los niños."

Edward asintió, tomando mi rostro con sus manos y me besó brevemente. "Voy a sacarlas del sótano por ti."

Sonriendo al escuchar eso, asentí. Él sabía que todavía luchaba con las escaleras al sótano, mi pasado pateándome el trasero de vez en cuando, aunque no había tenido un ataque de pánico en meses. Él todavía se colocaría frente a lo que sea que posiblemente pudiera causarme problemas. Incluso si era el sótano en nuestro propio hogar.

"Gracias, cariño," susurré contra sus labios, sonriendo cuando él bufó. "Voy a empezar la cena. Vamos. Es el último día de escuela. Los niños querían chili dogs en celebración."

Edward sonrió, asintiendo levemente. "Suena bien."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"Buen trabajo, pequeña dulzura," la felicité, sonriendo al ver a mi copiloto con su gorra de béisbol rosa hacia atrás y sus pequeños auriculares. "Voy a tomar de nuevo los controles, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien," Bethy dijo en voz baja, asintiendo levemente. Su orgullo en sí misma estaba en todo su lindo rostro cuando me sonrió en respuesta. "¡Lo hice!"

"Lo hiciste, _Bambina_ ," dijo Alec, estirando su mano desde atrás para sacudirla un poco. "Un día, tú vas a llevarnos volando por todas partes."

Bethy hizo el bailecito más adorable en su asiento, haciendo que todo el helicóptero lleno de gente se riera. La había dejado tomar los controles justo después que nos elevamos, pero yo tenía que ser el que nos aterrizara. Aunque ella lo había mantenido firme todo el tiempo, y estaba extremadamente orgulloso de ella.

Anuncié mi aterrizaje a la Torre Twi Tech, rodeando un poco el edificio antes de bajar y apagar el motor. Toda la cabina estaba llena. Además de humanos—Abby, Bethy, Bella, Sammy, Alec, Dean y yo—estaban Lock y Load y toda la mierda que había empacado.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte del equipo para el trabajo de Cho llegaría el domingo con Jasper y Mickey.

Antes de que pudiera irse, detuve a Bethy, esperando a que todos salieran a tropel. Se hicieron abrazos y presentaciones inmediatas a Dean, pero yo esperé hasta que estuvimos solos.

Ojos amplios de un color igual a los míos me miraban, y agarré la barbilla de mi hija, sonriéndole. "Sigue así, Bethy, y cuando llegue el momento para las lecciones, no será nada. Lo hiciste _realmente bien_ , pequeña dulzura."

"Gracias, papi." Se quitó el arnés de seguridad y se acercó a mí, dándome un ruidoso beso mojado como hacía cuando era pequeñita, haciéndome reír y gemir al mismo tiempo.

"Ahora, ve a contarle a _Poppy_ que mantuviste muy bien tu horizonte," le dije, besando su frente y tirando de una de sus largas trenzas oscuras.

Chilló, bajándose de un salto de la cabina y llamando a mi papá. "¡ _Poppy_! ¡Adivina qué!"

Riendo, bajé de un salto de mi asiento, y me encontré cara a cara con Esme. "Hola, hijo," me saludó, con sus brazos abiertos.

"Hola, mamá," le respondí, abrazándola.

Se estaba haciendo cada vez más fácil llamarla así. Me había tomado años aceptar que ella nos amaba como una madre lo haría. Muchas conversaciones con Bella me ayudaron a darme cuenta que no era un insulto para mi verdadera madre sino una muestra de respeto a Esme. Más de una vez Esme había expresado lo mucho que nos amaba a Bella y a mí. Dijo que si hubiese podido elegir a sus hijos, hubiéramos sido nosotros dos."

"¿También estás emocionado por el zoológico?" Me preguntó en broma.

Me eché a reír, encogiendo un hombro. "Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? En todo caso, va a ser divertido ver a _Poppy_ tratar de mantener en control a cuatro niños acelerados por el refresco y algodón de azúcar."

"Escuché eso," dijo papá con una carcajada, agarrando mi hombro y dándole un apretón, pero se acercó, hablando en voz baja. "¿De verdad voló ella la mayor parte del camino?"

"Sí," le dije con una sonrisa y asintiendo. "Hizo un puto trabajo increíble."

"Excelente," canturreó, dándole a Bethy una mirada orgullosa. "Solo tiene diez. Imagina cuando tome lecciones a los diecisiete…"

"Tranquilo, papá," refunfuñé. "Ya es bastante malo que tenga chicos en la escuela. Dame un puñetero respiro, ¿quieres?"

"Ah, Colin." Por la voz de Esme se veía que sabía y que le divertía.

"Sí, sí… él."

Mi papá se partió de la puta risa. "¿Ya pusiste barras en sus ventanas?"

"Pronto. Créeme." Rodé los ojos al escuchar su risa pero levanté la vista cuando Sammy me llamó.

"Papá, Lock y Load tienen que _ir_ ," me apuró, señalando a los dos grandes perros prácticamente girando en círculos frente a la puerta de la azotea.

"Está bien, vamos. Los llevaré contigo," le ofrecí, alcanzando la correa de Lock.

Alec me detuvo. "Cuando vuelvan a subir, nos instalaremos en la oficina de Carlisle. Emmett debería estar aquí a las diez." Levantó su teléfono para informarme que había escuchado de él.

"Diez-cuatro," respondí, volviéndome hacia Bella. "Volveremos en seguida, dulzura."

"Está bien. Tengan cuidado al cruzar hacia el parque." Dijo eso más para Sammy que para mí, pero la realidad era que Lock y Load podían atravesar bien el tráfico. Cuando me miró de nuevo, sonrió, besó mis labios con dulzura, y susurró, "La hiciste muy feliz, Edward." Me sonrió una vez más y reí entre dientes. "Voy a darle a Dean la gira de Twi Tech mientras ustedes llevan a caminar a los perros. Te veré cuando vuelvan."

"Sí, señora."

 **~oOo~**

"¿Podemos darle de comer a las jirafas? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor?" Caleb le rogó a Emmett y luego se fue directamente con el hombre que los estaba malcriando a todos hoy. "¿ _Poppy_?"

Riéndome entre dientes, me recargué en una de las cercas y rodeé los hombros de Bella con mi brazo, susurrándole al oído. "Juro que entre más crece, más se parece a Emmett."

Bella soltó una risita, apoyando su cabeza en mi brazo. "¿Hasta en sus hoyuelos y el hecho de que es más alto que todos los niños de su clase?"

"Sí," le dije con una carcajada. "Sin mencionar que está dispuesto a aceptar cualquier reto solo para hacer reír. Jesús, Emmett era así en el extranjero."

Bella se rio otra vez, pero la tentación de tomar fotos de los niños alimentando a las jirafas era imposible de ignorar, así que le dijo a mi papá que ella los llevaría con Esme.

Papá y Emmett tomaron asiento en una de las bancas, y yo me les uní.

"Creo que era un poco más grande que Bethy la última vez que me trajiste aquí," mencioné en voz alta, mirando un poco alrededor, tratando de recordar. Sabía que había sido después de que mamá había muerto y después de conocer a Bella. "Entonces… ¿tenía cuántos? ¿Trece años?"

Papá sonrió suavemente y asintió. "Sí, en esa ocasión, se supone que Charlie y Bella irían con nosotros, pero él terminó teniendo que salir de la ciudad por trabajo."

Arrugando mi nariz al escuchar eso, sacudí mi cabeza. Tantas oportunidades perdidas con mi Bella cuando éramos niños. Hace años había concluido que Charlie trabajaba demasiado.

Mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje entrante, y bajé la vista para ver que Alice había reunido el archivo de todos los tiroteos en masa para mí. Le envíe un rápido gracias y me volví hacia mi padre.

"Cuando volvamos, quiero mostrarte algo. Alice ha estado… obsesionada últimamente con los ataques terroristas. Y los ha sintetizado a un tipo de patrón," le conté, y su frente se arrugó porque todos confiábamos en Alice cuando se trataba de mierda horrible que ella podía investigar.

"Tengo que admitir," Emmett dijo despacio, "Como que me gustaba más su _hobby_ de los asesinos seriales. Este es simplemente… feo. Porque está por todas putas partes. ¿Qué fue lo que encontró?"

Le di mi teléfono, dejando que el trabajo de Alice hablara por sí solo. Ella prácticamente lo envió como nos lo había explicado la noche anterior—mostrando los últimos cinco años, reduciendo los ataques al remover los diferentes motivos, y luego mostrando los que había marcado. Cuando expresó su conclusión sobre Twi Tech y la precisión estilo militar, mi papá levantó la vista para mirarme y luego Emmett.

"¿Qué demonios?" Preguntó retóricamente.

"¿No sabías?"

"Sabía de algunos, pero no vi ninguna conexión además del incremento en los tiroteos en masa por todas las putas partes." Frotó su rostro con sus manos. "Y no habría escuchado de algunos de esos, simplemente porque… no son realmente mi preocupación. ¿Me entienden?"

"Sí," Emmett y yo dijimos juntos.

Papá vio unos cuantos videos más, frunciendo aún más el ceño. "Sin embargo, tienen razón. Eso es de la milicia. Es entrenado y disciplinado. Es… hecho con una razón detrás."

"También lo pensé. Originalmente, ella había dicho que sentía que eran como movimientos de ajedrez," le expliqué, pero encogí un hombro. "¿Y todos esos tiroteos? Han sido en los últimos _dos_ años." Me devolvió mi teléfono. "Dijo que seguiría investigando."

"Está bien," dijo papá, sonriendo cuando niños entusiasmados vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros. "Déjalo por ahora. Hoy es para ellos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto, _Poppy_." La voz de Emmett se escuchó en burla, pero se levantó conmigo, murmurando solo para mí. "El patrón está en los mismos ataques—dentro, fuera, aire."

Hice una mueca, asintiendo. "También vi eso."

"Dije que _después_ ," refunfuñó papá, solo para hacer reír a Sammy, que estaba tirando de mí para ir a la siguiente exhibición. "Por primera vez en tu vida, hijo, solo haz lo que digo," dijo con intenso sarcasmo.

Sonriendo, lo empujé un poco. "Tú fuiste una terrible influencia, viejo. Solo… Ve, consiente a tus nietos."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **Y por fin, Poppy consiguió la excursión al zoológico que quería. Como son de consentidores los abuelos. Ya vimos también la teoría de Alice y al parecer Twi Tech está nuevamente en el ojo de la tormenta y eso incluye a Carlisle y por extensión a nuestro equipo favorito. ¿Pero cómo se desarrollará todo? Ya lo veremos. Alguien por ahí preguntó si era la única que sospechaba del tipo nuevo, y solo te diré que no, no eres la única. Yo también tengo mis sospechas. Recuerden que al igual que ustedes yo también estoy descubriendo la trama de esta historia, así que me puedo equivocar. ¿Y quién piensa igual? ¿O qué teorías tienen por ahí? Cuéntenme sus sospechas, y por supuesto, que fue lo que más les gustó de este capi. Estaré esperando sus comentarios en sus reviews ;) y por favor, no olviden dejarle uno a Deb, he visto que algunas escriben en español, pueden hacerlo, siempre es bueno que digan lo que piensan de la historia, y si no pueden con un simple: (Thanks for the chapter, Deb…) Es suficiente.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Tecupi, angelabarmtz, Jeimmy, NoeLiia, Kabum, PRISOL, lauritacullenswan, ELIZABETH, YessyVL13, Liz Vidal, Mariana2326, Sthefani NGO, Adriu, Srher Evans, Maribel, beakis, tulgarita, Techu, debynoe, JessMel, nnuma76, Gladys, Yoliki, lizdayanna, Yoca-26, Lagie, bbluelilas, Ericastelo, Manligrez, rjnavajas, jovipattinson, Mafer, PEYCI CULLEN, Vero, Fabiss, Josi, Andy, Pili, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Noelia, DenniChavez, Sully YM, villachica, glow0718, LicetSalvatore, injoa, rosy canul, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **BELLA**

La mañana después del zoológico, salí de la recámara del _penthouse_ para encontrarme al pobre Dean bajo el más intenso interrogatorio que había visto en mi vida. Los niños Gravity eran implacables con la gente nueva, y esto no era diferente. Aún más graciosa fue la expresión absolutamente adorable de diversión en el rostro de Edward mientras se recargaba en la encimera de la cocina, bebiendo de su taza de café. Traía puestos sus pantalones cortos de baloncesto, tenis, y una camiseta blanca, como si estuviera por irse a correr.

Dean, sin embargo, se lo estaba tomando con calma, otra razón por la que me gustaba este tipo. Era inteligente, pero también parecía ser tranquilo y tener una actitud relajada, muy parecido a Jasper.

El dron de Sammy zumbaba a su alrededor mientras le arrojaban pregunta tras pregunta.

"¿De dónde eres?"

"Washington."

"¿Estás casado?"

"Lo estaba. Ya no."

"¿Tienes hijos?" Preguntó Caleb, metiendo una salchicha entera en su boca.

"Sí, un hijo. Marcus."

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" Bethy preguntó, cogiendo su vaso de jugo de naranja.

"Tiene once años. Va a cumplir doce en diciembre."

"¿Mi papá dice que eres un marine?" Abby preguntó con su habitual tono suave. Y me encantaba que ahora llamaba a Alec papá. Demonios, había sido su papá desde que tenía tres años.

Eso pareció captar la atención de todos, porque estaban acostumbrados a hombres militares, así que todas las cabezas se giraron en su dirección mientras yo caminaba hacia Edward, alcanzando la taza de café que me estaba ofreciendo. Su suave risa me hizo sonreír.

Dean asintió, respondiendo a la pregunta de Abby. "Sí, fui marine."

"¡La Fuerza Aérea es la mejor!" Caleb vitoreó con un grito, lo que hizo que el resto de los niños asintiera y se echara a reír.

"Caleb Edward, ¿podrías por favor bajar la voz?" Esme lo reprendió gentilmente, entrando desde la sala.

"Lo siento, _Nanny_ ," respondió con una sonrisa. Esos hoyuelos me mataron, y al parecer también a Esme, porque rodó los ojos besando un lado de su cabeza con cabello desordenado por la cama.

Mirando a Edward, murmuré, "Estás disfrutando demasiado de esto."

Su sonrisa era grande y _sexy_ al mismo tiempo que encogía un hombro. "Si puede sobrevivir a esta línea de interrogación, entonces puede sobrevivir a cualquier puta cosa," me susurró al oído.

"Eso probablemente es cierto," dije asintiendo, bebiendo del café mientras los niños volvían a hacer preguntas sobre lo que hacía cuando estaba con los marines. "¿Vas a ir a correr?"

"Sí, será mejor que lo haga hoy, porque mañana, Mickey y Jasper llegarán aquí con el equipo. Voy a llevarme a los perros conmigo," dijo, señalando la estufa, ofreciéndome el desayuno en silencio, y asentí.

Edward me sirvió un plato y me siguió a la mesa del comedor, dejando que el pobre Dean negociara solo su cautiverio, no que no portara una sonrisa con todo el escenario.

Tomé un bocado de huevos con queso, sonriendo en su dirección. "Delicioso como siempre, cariño."

Mi esposo sonrió de forma torcida y algo engreída. "Bien. ¿Hay algo que tengamos que hacer antes de empezar a trabajar mañana?"

"No, no lo creo. Tu papá y Esme van a llevar hoy a los niños a almorzar y al cine, así que a menos que necesites conseguir algunos suministros o lo que sea, nuestra agenda está libre," le dije, sonriendo lentamente al ver la expresión de sorpresa más increíblemente _sexy_ en su rostro.

"¿Vamos a tener el departamento para nosotros solos?" Preguntó en un susurro, arrastrando su lengua por su labio inferior.

"Tal vez. No que no haya un millón de lugares para ocultarse en este edificio, Edward Cullen. Olvidas que crecí aquí."

Se puso de pie, apuntando un dedo en mi dirección mientras levantaba una mortífera ceja. "Oh, tal vez pongamos a prueba ese conocimiento, dulzura."

"Ve a correr para sacar eso de tu sistema, tú, desvergonzado," dije con una carcajada, inclinándome hacia el beso que dejó en mi frente. "Te amo. Ten cuidado."

"También te amo," respondió al instante, volviéndose hacia la sala. "Lock y Load, al frente." El tintineo de collares y golpecitos de uñas sobre la baldosa llegó a mis oídos, y los esponjosos Huskies vinieron a sentarse frente a Edward, que les puso las correas.

Los perros eran una interesante adición a la familia. Sin correa y dentro de la casa, eran hermanos peludos para Bethy y Sammy. Lock, que tenía la apariencia de un lobo gris, seguía a mi hija a todos lados y ha sido así desde que los alimentamos con biberón. Load, era el más grande de los dos, y aunque se veía más amenazador con sus rasgos oscuros, era el más apacible, y amaba a mi hijo.

Sin embargo, con correa, esos dos perros se volvían miembros del equipo, con entrenamiento en seguridad, búsqueda y rescate, y protección. Con correa junto a Edward, y eran máquinas. Solía tomarle el pelo a Edward diciéndole que lo veían como el alfa, y se reía, pero tenía algo de verdad. Estaban con él más que con cualquiera porque estaban donde sea que él estuviera cuando los niños estaban en la escuela.

Edward revisó la puerta, que estaba detrás de las estanterías en la oficina de Carlisle. Había una transmisión de video directa en la posición correcta de modo que si alguien hubiera estado dentro de la oficina ejecutiva, Edward no hubiese salido. A Dean le había parecido brillante cuando se lo mostramos por primera vez.

Una vez que la puerta de las estanterías se cerró detrás de mi esposo, sonreí en dirección a la encimera de la cocina ya que los niños habían pasado de preguntarle a Dean sobre su vida a contarle historias de sus padres y Gravity.

Cuando el dron de Sammy quedó suspendido frente a mí, saqué mi lengua y crucé mis ojos solo para escuchar la dulce risita suave seguida de, "¡Mamá!" Su adorable sonrisa torcida me hizo reír cuando sostuvo en alto la foto de mi cara de tonta en el Smartphone que controlaba su dron.

"Tío Edward nos salvó," Abby dijo en voz baja, lo que llamó mi atención. Mi ceño se frunció cuando me di cuenta que estaba hablando de cuando ella y Bethy habían sido secuestradas hace casi siete años.

"Niños, es suficiente. Honestamente no le pago lo suficiente para cubrir tanta exasperación," les dije en broma, y Bethy se echó a reír.

"Pida un aumento, señor Dean," le dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la sala, llevándose al resto de ellos con ella.

Dean seguía riéndose cuando volvió a llenar su taza de café y tomó asiento a la mesa conmigo. Esme se nos unió.

"No creí que Abby recordara el secuestro," le dije a mi suegra.

"Las dos lo recuerdan, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que es un vago recuerdo," respondió. "Algo así como la varicela. La mayoría de los niños no la recuerdan porque eran muy pequeños, aunque llevan las cicatrices o escuchan lo suficiente sobre ello para entender."

Asentí, mirando a Dean, cuya expresión de curiosidad estaba en todo su rostro. "Tuve un viejo caso que volvió por venganza. Secuestró a Bethy y Abby a cambio de mí y de dinero." Pasé a explicarle cómo hicimos el intercambio, liberamos a las niñas en los brazos expectantes de Edward, y luego desmantelamos un grupo contra el sistema—el DDA.

"¿Chips GPS?" Preguntó, viéndose conmocionado o impresionado. No podría decirlo.

"Sí, nos hemos hecho bastante buenos con esos a través de los años—prueba y error," murmuré, tomando un sorbo de café. "Ahora que lo pienso, todos tenemos el chip todavía." Asentí. "Le ayuda a Alice cuando estamos dispersos o en alguna parte donde estamos ciegos, para que pueda guiarnos vía satélite o lo que sea." Froté mi pierna donde estaba mi cicatriz más larga, pero debajo de la piel dura y retorcida estaba un chip GPS del tamaño de un grano de arroz.

"Es una interesante combinación de personas las que tienes trabajando para ti," señaló con una sonrisa.

Esme se rio entre dientes. "No siempre fue así." Me guiñó un ojo pero se volvió hacia Dean. "Algunos de ellos solían trabajar para mi esposo. Edward, Alec, Jasper, Mickey, y Emmett fueron mercenarios en el algún momento. Bella y las chicas empezaron Investigaciones Gravity, pero hubo un tiempo en que las cosas salieron mal, y Carlisle usó su equipo para ayudar."

"Ella lo dice muy diplomáticamente," le dije con una carcajada. "Mi papá, que fundó Twi Tech, se mezcló con gente no muy legal. Me secuestraron. Y fue Carlisle y Edward los que fueron por mí. Tuvimos que ocultarnos para permanecer a salvo, así que todos terminamos trabajando juntos. Hemos estado juntos desde entonces, y eso fue hace once años—más o menos."

"Esa es mucha historia," mencionó en voz baja.

"Sí." La palabra salió lenta y entrecortada, sonando muy parecida a Sammy, lo que me hizo sonreír y reír a Esme. Encontré la mirada de Dean. "No hay mucho que hacer hoy, de modo que si quieres tomarte el día libre, puedes hacerlo. Tengo el presentimiento de que el programa que seguiremos va estar malditamente ajetreado. En tal caso tómate algo de tiempo cuando puedas."

Encogió un hombro, con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su taza de café. "Lo más que podría hacer es llamar a mi hijo. Por lo demás, estoy bien."

Inclinando mi cabeza hacia él, le pregunté, "¿Cuándo es la próxima vez que puedes verlo?"

"A finales del verano. Ahora que no hay escuela, puedo ir cuando quiera, pero necesitaba este trabajo. Miranda y yo no tenemos en realidad un programa. Hacemos lo mejor que podemos, en vista de las circunstancias," explicó, encogiendo un hombro otra vez.

"Suena amistoso," Esme reflexionó, y asintió. "Eso es bueno. No todas las parejas divorciadas son tan flexibles con el otro."

Sonriendo, señalé en dirección a ella. "Cuídate, Dean. Esme va a analizarte antes de que siquiera te des cuenta de que lo está haciendo." Me eché a reír y me agaché cuando Esme me lanzó una servilleta hecha bolita.

"Está bien. Pero tienes razón; Miranda y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos, y lo hacemos funcionar porque Marcus es más importante que si podríamos o no permanecer casados."

La voz de Dean sonó triste, un poco perdida, y me dio la impresión de que el hombre no había dejado de amar a su exesposa. Pero, ante todo, el amor por su hijo era claro como el agua.

Carlisle entró a la cocina, sirviéndose un plato y una taza de café. "Veo que mi hijo ha saqueado de nuevo mi cocina."

Riendo, asentí. "No es que te quejes, ¿eh?"

"Nunca." Bebió de su café, guiñándome un ojo. "Lo mejor que haya pasado fue que Edward aprendiera a cocinar en su adolescencia."

Riéndome entre dientes, sacudí mi cabeza. "Ustedes dos, lo juro."

"¿Van a ir al cine con nosotros hoy?" Me preguntó.

"No, estás solo con eso. Trata de no llenar a mis hijos de dulces, ¿de acuerdo? De lo contrario, es tu funeral," le advertí, levantando una ceja en su dirección, pero se rio descaradamente, recordándome a su hijo. "Yo, sin embargo, voy a adueñarme de tu oficina por un rato. Alice quiere que instale a IGOR en tu computadora, así que tengo que sincronizarme con tu PC para que pueda hacer lo suyo." Señalé con mi pulgar detrás de mí, indicando su oficina detrás de la puerta estantería.

"Mi oficina es tu oficina, cariño."

Asintiendo, cogí mi plato vacío y lo llevé a la cocina, rellenando mi café antes de agarrar el bolso de mi _laptop_. Una vez que me instalé en el escritorio de Carlisle, llamé a Alice con el altavoz. Ni siquiera se molestó en decir hola.

"Va a ser interesante trabajar con esta cultura coreana," soltó. "Es un patriarcado, de modo que este tipo que estamos protegiendo va a ser el final de todo, va a ser todas las respuestas finales. ¿Lo sabías?"

Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, pero estoy segura que voy a estar bien versada en todas las cosas antes de conocer al tipo. ¿Algo más que debería saber?"

"Matrimonios arreglados."

"No."

"¡Sí, sí, sí!" Repitió. "Y que no te sorprenda si esta hija que trae consigo no dice una mierda."

Arrugando mi nariz, continué conectando la _laptop_. "De acuerdo, pero pensé que ellos eran de Seúl, que se supone que es más… no sé. Más occidentalizado."

"Lo son. Lo es. Pero observarán algunas de sus viejas tradiciones. Carlisle probablemente sabe más de esta mierda. Cinco dólares a que intercambiarán regalos. Y nadie los abrirá frente al dador."

Tenía que ser Alice la que dispusiera algunos de los problemas con los que podríamos encontrarnos mientras estamos en el caso. Eran cosas que honestamente no se me hubiera ocurrido investigar, pero esa era la razón por la que ella era tan malditamente buena en su trabajo.

Encendí mi _laptop_ , diciendo, "Muy bien, estás conectada. Haz lo tuyo."

Es seguida, estaba rastreando mi computadora, lo que le dio acceso a la de Carlisle. Se empezaron a transferir archivos, y ella continuó parloteando datos coreanos. Algunos eran extraños, otros interesantes. Por supuesto, lo primero en su lista era la tecnología, donde Samsung era una de las corporaciones más grandes y exitosas en Corea del Sur, pero el hecho de que Seúl tenía el más veloz WiFi en el mundo me tenía sonriendo al escuchar su emoción.

Me dio datos útiles, como qué dar y recibir algo de alguien o estrechar manos con un coreano requería ambas manos como un signo de respeto, sostener la mirada de alguien por demasiado tiempo podría ser considerado como agresión, y no les gustaba negarse a nadie, por lo que las preguntas con respuesta sí o no debían evitarse. Sin embargo, Alice también amaba sus datos poco convencionales, así que descubrió que McDonalds entregaba en Seúl, que la mayoría de los residentes tenían falta de sueño, solo durmiendo un promedio de seis horas por noche, y el número cuatro era considerado de mala suerte, igualando a la muerte.

"Aunque no creo que las mujeres sean totalmente sumisas, porque son consideradas las más independientes entre los dos géneros. Así que… los hombres son más apegados a su hogar y todavía son los que llevan la batuta. Tsk," se mofó al teléfono. "Eso es algo jodido. Se supone que las mujeres sean sumisas en situaciones sociales, pero constitucionalmente son iguales."

Me eché a reír porque podía prácticamente escucharla rodar los ojos. "Me pregunto qué pensarán de dos mujeres como su seguridad. Mickey va a tener que cuidar esa boca italiana suya."

"¿Y el hecho de que tú eres el jefe?" Alice se partía de la puta risa. "Oh cielos, siento lástima por la primera persona que le falte el respeto a tu título. Tal vez la primera regla es solo mantener la boca cerrada de una puta vez y pretender ser una pieza del escenario."

Riendo, levanté la vista cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Edward entró con Lock y Load, sonriendo en mi dirección cuando me vio detrás del escritorio.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo la carrera?" Le pregunté, besando sus labios cuando caminó hacia mí.

"Bien."

"¡Hola, Edward!" Alice dijo por el teléfono.

"Duendecillo, veo que te estás apoderando de Twi Tech. Excelente." Su sonrisa era de paciencia y diversión combinadas, pero por lo general lo era con ella. Algo en Alice siempre enternecía un poco a Edward, desde el tiempo que trataron de localizarme cuando Miller me secuestró.

"Pfft, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes," replicó. "Escuchen, hubo otro tiroteo anoche. Esta vez, en los Estados Unidos. Umm, en Chicago. Se ve igual que los otros, pero lo investigaré."

"De acuerdo, infórmame."

"Sip, sip, sip. De acuerdo, IGOR es todo suyo si lo necesitan ahí," dijo, y en la pantalla, se retiró del control. "Solo abre el ícono, y es todo tuyo para ordenar en todas partes."

"Gracias, Alice," murmuré, haciendo justo lo que me había instruido.

"Me voy. Jasper y Mickey están cargando mientras hablamos, de modo que los verán mañana para la hora del almuerzo."

"Diez-cuatro, Alice," respondió Edward, recargándose en el escritorio junto a mí.

Alice colgó, y yo retiré mi _laptop_ de la computadora de Carlisle, volviéndola a guardar en su bolso.

"Entonces… ¿Quieres enseñarme algunos de esos lugares ocultos, dulzura?" Edward canturreó, acercándose a mí y dejando un beso en medio de mi frente. Sonrió contra mi piel cuando di una suave risita. "Como jugar a las escondidas para adultos."

Me eché a reír con fuerza al escuchar eso, mirándolo, sacudí mi cabeza. "Veamos en qué problemas podemos meternos una vez que los padres se lleven a los niños, ¿eh?"

"Sí, a eso me refería," dijo con voz seductora, levantándome de manera que estaba pegada a él. "Los problemas pueden ser… _divertidos_."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

La sala de conferencias de Twi Tech en el piso quince era muy similar a la oficina de papá—sillas de piel, madera oscura, una gigantesca ventana con vista a Seattle. La mesa era más larga y oval, y la gente sentada en las sillas eran jefes de los diferentes departamentos.

Cho Jin-Sang estaba siendo seducido por cada uno de ellos, con mi papá y Jacob Black incluidos. Sus dos asistentes/seguridad estaban a cada lado de él a la mesa. Llevábamos tres días en este trabajo de protección, y Cho era un hombre lo bastante decente. Era muy callado, como lo era su hija. Seong. A los dos les gustaba la comida americana, que era lo siguiente en la agenda—almuerzo en algún lugar algo elegante a la vuelta de la esquina. Ninguno de ellos requería de muchos mimos o atención, por lo que seguirlos todo el día no era exactamente gran cosa o muy difícil, tal vez un poco aburrido, incluso.

Load se movió sobre sus patas junto a mi pierna, pero permaneció sentado, observando a los humanos alrededor de la mesa como si no pudiera entender muy bien lo que pasaba. Las mesas por general incluían comida. Froté la parte superior de su cabeza, revisando su chaleco de seguridad para asegurarme que no estuviera muy apretado. Esos eran nuevos, un regalo de mi papá hace unos años de uno de sus abundantes departamentos. Eran algo radicales—negros, ligeros, y a prueba de cuchillos y balas, con "Seguridad" grabado con un brillante color amarillo a cada lado de sus costillas, que combinaban con las letras en la espalda de nuestras camisas. Lock tenía uno idéntico al levantar la vista hacia Bella antes de acomodarse a sus pies.

Bella y Mickey estaban posicionadas a cada lado de la ventana, mientras que Dean y yo montábamos guardia en las puertas dobles de la sala de conferencias. El uniforme que mi papá había solicitado era intimidante pero funcional—pantalones cargo negros, botas negras, camiseta negra de manga larga, y quiso que estuviéramos visiblemente armados, por lo que todos llevábamos fundas para el muslo u hombro… o ambos. Jasper, Emmett, y Alec estarían de guardia el día siguiente, de modo que en este momento estaban descansando en el departamento de Mickey justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Las chicas estaban ahí por Seong, mientras que Dean y yo estábamos designados a su padre, aunque él pocas veces la dejaba sola.

Mis ojos cruzaron la habitación hacia la chica en cuestión. Seong era joven y hermosa. Sus tradiciones requerían que estuviera callada y recatada mientras estuviera en público o en reuniones, lo que pensaba eran pendejadas, pero, ¿qué demonios sabía yo? Estaba rodeado y trabajaba con algunas de las mentes femeninas más ingeniosas que conocía. Desplacé mis ojos al otro lado de la habitación una vez más hacia Bella y Mickey, y mentalmente sacudí mi cabeza. Calladas y recatadas _no_ era factible; necesitaba que expresaran sus putos pensamientos, ideas e instintos, o esta mierda que hacíamos para ganarnos la vida nunca funcionaría.

Mientras sostenía la correa de Load, entrelacé mis manos frente a mí, posicionado con las piernas abiertas. La reunión en la mesa continuó, tocando brevemente productos, envío, precios, y disponibilidad. Cho estaba interesado en los chips GPS sobre todo lo demás. El mismo chip que actualmente residía bajo la piel de mi cadera. Pocas veces los usábamos, pero si se necesitaban, estaban ahí.

La gente a la mesa estaba en diferentes conversaciones. Unos cuantos que no estaban participando dejaron vagar sus ojos. Mantuve mi rostro pasivo cuando unos cuantos trajes dejaron que sus ojos se posaran en Mickey y Bella, Jacob Black incluido. Y cuando lo atrapé, su rostro se enrojeció y volvió a la _laptop_ frente a él. Unas cuantas mujeres en la habitación hicieron lo mismo en mi dirección, pero lo ignoré, optando por dejar que mis ojos vagaran hacia la hermosa mujer al otro lado de la habitación.

Contuve mi sonrisa ante el recuerdo de Bella y yo corriendo por todo este maldito edificio hace solo cinco días. Habíamos terminado en esta misma sala de conferencias, lo que me hizo sonreír con suficiencia. Me preguntaba si Jake se le quedaría viendo a mi esposa si hubiese sabido exactamente qué había ocurrido en esta sala hace solo unos días. No era un secreto que no me agradaba el tipo ni que él me tenía miedo. Estaba igualmente temeroso de Bella, porque estaba muy consciente de lo que era capaz cuando se trataba de su temperamento, su sentido de la venganza, y su habilidad de asaltarlo verbalmente. Todo eso lo había descubierto cuando la engañó, que fue antes de que la encontrara en el sótano de Miller. Él descubrió aún más después de Miller cuando mi chica presionó esa nueve milímetros suya en medio de su pecho una noche en la casa de seguridad.

Esa mierda casi me hizo sonreír, porque sabía que si él siquiera la provocara, joder, ella lo haría pedazos.

La reunión estaba a punto de terminar cuando la voz de Rose se escuchó en nuestros auriculares.

"Edward… Bella…"

Encontré la mirada de Bella al otro lado de la habitación, alcanzando mi oído. "Adelante, Rose."

"Edward, nosotros… Alice se topó con alguna mierda. No estaba segura si era importante, pero está a punto de agotar al pobre de IGOR," respondió por la radio.

"¿Puede esperar por unos minutos?" Pregunté, mirando la mesa que esencialmente estaba tomando un descanso para almorzar. "Voy a bajar con los perros antes de dirigirnos a la siguiente cita."

"Claro. Almuerzo en Emilio's. Creo que una cosa puede esperar. La otra… No," declaró. "El miembro marcado de la seguridad de Cho… ¿Chung Sun-Woo?"

Bella me miró de nuevo a los ojos, su ceño frunciéndose, pero yo le respondí a Rose. "Al que le negamos el acceso. Estoy al tanto. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Pues, Alice ha estado trabajando con Eleazar en algunas cosas de este caso. No creyó que fuera grave al principio, pero al parecer casi tuvimos éxito," dijo con prudencia.

"¿Qué quieres decir con _casi_?" Pregunté, deteniendo a mi padre antes de que se abrieran las puertas de la sala de conferencias.

"Había una razón por la que la revisión de antecedentes de Chung Sun-Woo era intermitente. Él no es Chung Sun-Woo. Su verdadero nombre es Kum Min-Jun. Edward, está en la lista de vigilancia de seguridad nacional. Es norcoreano y un miembro declarado de la República Popular Democrática de Corea… lo que significa que está detrás de varios ataques a Corea del Sur y China."

"¿Y?" La presioné.

"Bueno, el problema es que alguien usando la identificación de Chung Sun-Woo aterrizó en Sea-Tac esta mañana. Eleazar y Felix lo están investigando mientras hablamos."

"Entendido," le dije, inclinándome hacia el oído de mi padre y explicándole rápidamente y en voz baja lo que acababa de escuchar.

El rostro de mi padre se ensombreció. "¿Cómo?" Preguntó, y las chicas lo escucharon.

"El reconocimiento facial se tomó siglos en este tipo," Alice finalmente se escuchó en la línea. "Se le ha visto pocas veces, pero tiene una gran cantidad de seguidores… o tal vez tiene militares a sus órdenes, pero como sea, está aquí."

Dean dio un paso al frente. "Creo que salir en público es una mala idea. Deberíamos cancelar el almuerzo. Este hombre debe conocer el programa." Se volvió hacia mí. "Mira, si le dijimos que no viniera, y de todos modos lo hizo, entonces él está tras Cho o Carlisle. Y si está usando un alias, entonces se ha estado ocultando en Corea del sur por una razón." Bajó el volumen de su voz aún más. "Tal vez quieras preguntarle a Cho si lo sabía. ¿Pero el restaurante? Yo diría que no fuéramos."

"Estoy de acuerdo," declaré. "Almuercen aquí. De hecho, dulzura, lleva a todos a la oficina de papá. Deja que los empleados vuelvan a sus departamentos." Estiré mi mano para agarrar la correa de Lock de Bella. "Voy a llevarlos abajo y hacer una parada en seguridad para avisarles que estén alertas."

Mi papá ni siquiera me cuestionó. Simplemente asintió, volviéndose hacia Cho. "Me temo que debido a algunos problemas de seguridad, vamos a almorzar en mi oficina." Su tono de voz no dejó lugar para discusión. "El resto de ustedes puede volver a trabajar. Jake, Jin-Sang, Seong… Si me acompañan…" Hizo un gesto hacia las puertas, y Dean y yo las abrimos de nuevo hacia el pasillo principal.

Frente a los ascensores, me volví hacia Bella, besando sus labios. "Volveré en unos minutos. Quiero detenerme en seguridad con la foto de este tipo y llevar afuera a estos dos." Señalé a Lock y Load, que parecían sentir un cambio en el lugar porque se veían esponjados y alertas.

"Diez-cuatro," dijo asintiendo. "Alice, dale un mensaje a Esme que se quede _exactamente_ dónde está y que no vaya a _ninguna parte_."

El mensaje era críptico para cualquiera fuera del equipo, pero el resto de nosotros sabía que Esme tenía a todos los niños dentro del _penthouse_.

"Ya lo hice, Bellsy," declaró Alice. "Edward, cuando salgas del ascensor, háblame."

"Entendido," le dije, metiendo a Lock y Load a un ascensor que bajaba, y el resto entró en uno que se dirigía arriba a la oficina de papá.

Salí al vestíbulo, casi chocando con mi hija. "Bethy, ¡¿qué demonios?!"

Todos los niños se congelaron por el miedo, los ojos de Sammy estaban amplios. "Nosotros… nosotros solo… mamá nos mostró unos cuantos lugares secretos," balbuceó él, jugando con el dron en sus manos.

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Sus traseros arriba… _¡por dónde vinieron!_ Vayan. Ahora. Y una vez que estén de nuevo en el _penthouse_ , no se vayan. Lo digo en serio. Y asegúrense de no pasar por la oficina de _Poppy_. Prométanlo."

"Lo prometo," Caleb, Sammy, y Abby murmuraron, pero Bethy no era tonta.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó, ignorando a todos los que tiraban de ella.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. "Por favor, escúchame. Suban sin ser vistos por donde bajaron. Necesito que estén pronto en ese _penthouse_ , y que no hagan ruido. Tienen que quedarse ahí."

Algo en mi voz tiene que haberla puesto sobre aviso, y mi valiente niña terca cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "No voy a dejarte. Algo está mal, papi."

"Te amo, pequeña dulzura, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Estoy bien. Necesito que estén fuera de este vestíbulo. Tu mamá y yo estamos trabajando, y no es lugar para ustedes. Váyanse. Por favor."

Señalé a los ascensores, y ella titubeó por un momento antes de ceder al fin asintiendo. Los niños, sin embargo, no tomaron los ascensores principales. En vez de eso se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, lo que significaba que habían utilizado los ascensores de servicio, sin mencionar unos cuantos pasadizos que no eran del dominio público. Bella también me había mostrado esas mismas rutas.

Al otro extremo del vestíbulo estaba el escritorio principal de seguridad y la oficina. Sonreí al ver al chico detrás del escritorio, y él me hizo pasar. Mi papá había renovado seguridad hace siglos. El viejo, Frank Watson, que alguna vez fue el jefe de seguridad, se había retirado desde entonces. La mayoría de los hombres y mujeres aquí estaban bien entrenados, bien pagados y eran inteligentes. El chico que había sido el responsable de tomarnos las fotos la primera vez que todos habíamos puesto un pie en la Torre Twi Tech, Darren Lansing, ya no era un chico, y se había ganado el puesto de jefe de seguridad con duro trabajo y una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros.

"Edward, ¿qué pasa?" Darren preguntó, saliendo de su oficina para estrecharme la mano y frotar la cabeza de los perros.

Saqué mi teléfono, mostrándole la foto de Chung Sun-Woo… o Kim Min-Jun, contándole el problema. Su rostro se ensombreció, pero asintió antes de mostrarle a su gente la foto.

"Entendido. En este momento vamos a reforzar la entrada. Saunders, Cooley, y Johnson… empiecen a revisar identificaciones desde este momento hasta terminar el turno," indicó, y los dos hombres y la mujer en seguida se pusieron en acción. "Tenemos programados unos visitantes para hoy y unos cuantos seminarios en el auditorio, pero nada fuera de lo ordinario."

"Voy a sacar a estos chicos, pero volveré de inmediato."

"No hay problema," respondió Darren, palmeando mi hombro mientras me seguía afuera a la parte principal del vestíbulo.

El guardia que había llamado Saunders me abrió la puerta, diciéndome que volviera a esa cuando terminara. Guie a los perros por los escalones hacia la acera. Tuvimos suerte de que hubiera un parque justo al otro lado de la calle de Twi Tech, que era mi objetivo. Lock y Load eran malditamente buenos en hacer lo suyo rápidamente sin mucha persuasión.

"Alice, adelante," dije tan pronto como estuve debajo de los árboles y sobre el pasto.

"Edward, revisé ese tiroteo en Chicago. Y es exactamente cómo ocurrieron los demás. Dentro, fuera, apoyo por aire o francotirador. Definitivamente militar. Lo envié al teléfono de Bella como al tuyo. Este fue en una de las fachadas de tiendas de móviles de las que es dueña Twi Tech. La oficina matriz está ahí en Chicago, o una de ellas de todos modos. Si lo observas, verás algo interesante."

Saqué mi teléfono, deteniéndome cuando Load decidió marcar cada puñetero árbol que veía. El video era exactamente igual a los otros que Alice había marcado hace una semana. Una vez más había _hackeado_ en los videos de seguridad de alguien, uniendo todo para mostrar tantos lados del evento como pudiera. El edificio no era grande, y parecía estar en el corazón de la ciudad. Un autobús grande de turismo se detuvo frente a las puertas principales al mismo tiempo que una enorme explosión provocó que los cristales de las ventanas y puertas se hicieran pedazos. Varios hombres y mujeres con rostros cubiertos salieron corriendo del autobús y entraron al edificio, armados hasta los putos dientes. Fue entonces que finalmente vi algo más claro que en cualquier otro video que me había enviado.

"Oh Dios mío," murmuré, pausando el video en uno de los hombres armados. "Ese es un rifle de asalto Tipo 58."

Alice fue más rápida que mi explicación podría haber sido. "Tipo 58, 58, 58…" Repitió. "Después de la guerra de Corea, Corea del Norte se alineó con la Unión Soviética… Producidos principalmente en Corea del Norte, usados en Vietnam, Iraq…" Hizo una pausa y luego tecleó algo más. "Edward, si esas son armas norcoreanas, y tenemos a este tipo aquí..."

"Exactamente. Haz que Emmett, Jasper y Alec estén preparados y listos. Puede que necesitemos reconfigurar esta mierda. O este tipo Cho está ocultando algo o está en peligro. De cualquier forma, necesitamos todo el apoyo."

"Entendido, entendido, entendido."

"Edward," la voz de Bella se escuchó por la radio cuando crucé la calle, dirigiéndome a las puertas principales donde se había formado una línea para que entrara un grupo grande. "No es Cho. Tu papá acaba de contarle sobre Chung… err Kim. Está, joder…. Bueno, está asustado y encabronado."

"Entendido, dulzura. Estoy de camin—"

Cuando alcancé la puerta para dejar entrar a los perros, Load soltó un gruñido bajo y grave, lo que provocó que Lock hiciera lo mismo. Antes de que pudiera apreciar que los tenía en alboroto, calor, fuego, y vidrio me empujaron con tanta fuerza que me desplomé en el concreto al bajar las escaleras. El sonido de pasos apresurados y gritos fue lo último que vi antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

* * *

 _ **Pues no tengo mucho que decir aquí, porque al igual que ustedes me estoy comiendo las uñas por saber qué le ocurrió a Mercward, a los niños y a Esme, y a Bella, Poppy y Mickey. Y por supuesto no nos podemos olvidar de Lock y Load. Tendremos que esperar para ver que tiene planeado Deb y también para saber un poco más sobre Dean, porque yo sigo desconfiando, lo siento jajajaja, como dije, tal vez me equivoque, pero conociendo a Deb me espero de todo. En fin, para que me entiendan un poco, lean la siguiente nota de la autora:**_

* * *

 **A/N… ¿Todavía tienen el cinturón puesto? Bien. Es por esto que hubo tanta calma antes de la tormenta. He conducido a mis lectoras previas a los medicamentos y el alcohol— probablemente mezclados. Si pudieran ponerme las manos encima, me sacudirían hasta el cansancio solo para hacer que las palabras salgan más rápido. LOL**

 **Chicos, les advierto… Esto es clasificación M por todas las razones. Cada una de ellas. Así que, de aquí en adelante, tengan en mente que Edward era y siempre será un mercenario, junto con el resto de ellos. Y este es un gran ataque en lo que se refiere a mis historias. LOL Así que… como dije antes: aguanten, abróchense el cinturón, y revisen sus bolsas de aire. ;)**

* * *

 _ **¿Exagero? Creo que no… Como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué piensan del capítulo y espero que su corazón sea lo bastante dispuesto como para dejar uno para mí y uno para la autora. He visto que algunas lo han dejado en español y está bien, podrían hacerlo. O podrían poner, (I'm looking forward for the next chapter! Thanks Deb) y añadir su nombre y país o una carita, para distinguirlo de los demás y que FF se los acepte. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y voy a ponerlo de nuevo en mi grupo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Shikara65 (que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí ;) ), angelabarmtz, PRISOL, SharOn, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, jovipattinson, Klara Anastacia Cullen, PEYCI CULLEN, Yera, YessyVL13, Yoca-26, nnuma76, dushakis, Manligrez, Cary, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, bbluelilas, rosy canul, Tecupi, debynoe, FreyjaSeidr, Srher Evans, Gladys, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, JessMel, Maribel, Annimo D, Noelia, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, Genesisdan13, sophia76, lagie, saraipineda44, ariyasy, Mss. Brightside, Pili, lizdayanna, Sully YM, Techu, ELIZABETH, injoa, tulgarita, Ericastelo, Mafer, rjnavajas y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **BELLA**

"Entendido, dulzura. Estoy de camin—"

Se escuchaba tanto ruido por el auricular que apenas podía escuchar a Carlisle preguntándome qué pasaba. Fue entonces que lo sentí—algo que retumbó debajo de mí. El vidrio repiqueteó en las ventanas, el candelabro de techo encima del escritorio de Carlisle tintineó, y las luces parpadearon y se apagaron, pero en seguida se encendieron de nuevo.

"¿Edward? ¡Edward, repórtate!" Prácticamente grité por la radio.

Mickey y Dean se apresuraron hacia la ventana, mirando hacia abajo. Cuando me les uní, la acera ni siquiera podía verse debido al humo y el fuego en la planta baja. Por un segundo o dos, mi respiración se detuvo y no podía hablar porque mi esposo estaba ahí abajo.

"¡Niño bonito, ¿me escuchas?!" Mickey insistió, pero la radio se quedó en silencio por un breve momento.

"Bella, se activaron las alarmas contra incendio en el vestíbulo. ¿Qué demonios?" Alice preguntó en mi oído.

"Edward, por favor repórtate," supliqué esta vez, pero solo recibí silencio de radio, y eso envió a Alice en frenesí.

"IGOR, _activar_ ," declaró con firmeza. "Dame informes del estatus en la Torre Twi Tech, muéstrame los últimos sesenta segundos del video de seguridad, y activa todos los chips GPS del equipo Gravity. Mack, llama al 911. Y Rose, manda a Jasper, Emmett, y Alec ahí abajo. ¡ _Ahora_!"

Me volví hacia Carlisle, que estaba mirando a su teléfono. Me miró a los ojos, diciendo, "Los móviles no sirven."

"Edward no se ha reportado," repliqué, mis ojos se desviaron hacia la estantería, donde sabía que estaban Esme y los niños, pero Carlisle sacudió su cabeza con firmeza para que no dijera una palabra.

Los dos nos volvimos y vimos a Cho y su hija, quienes se veían confundidos y asustados, sobre todo después de que les habíamos preguntado sobre Chang… o como se llama reamente, Kim Min-Jun. Solo el nombre había puesto en pánico a Cho, por lo que estaba muy segura que el tipo por el que habíamos sido contratados para cuidar estaba metido en mierda hasta el cuello. Incluso sus dos hombres de seguridad se movían nerviosos de un pie al otro.

Mirando alrededor de la oficina de Carlisle, me tomé un segundo para evaluar a todos. Jake, Seong, y Cho estaban sentados en el sofá. Dean y Mickey seguían tratando de comunicarse con Edward por la radio, sin mencionar escuchando a Alice, que en realidad se estaba comunicando con IGOR.

"Alice, háblame," demandé.

"El chip GPS de Edward lo ubica en los escalones principales de edificio, pero no hay movimiento. Tengo en camino a los servicios de emergencia, y los servicios móviles están caídos, así que todavía estamos tratando de comunicarnos con Jasper. Por lo que puedo ver en el video de seguridad del vestíbulo… Jesús, Bella…" Su voz se apagó por un segundo o dos. "Bella, hay varios hombres armados moviéndose por el atrio, corriendo por las escaleras, y moviéndose por cada uno de los pisos. Están acorralando a los empleados. Tal parece que los están moviendo a… a… al auditorio. Están tomando todo el edificio."

Carlisle y yo nos movimos al mismo tiempo, y él le ordenó a Mickey y Dean que se mantuvieran firmes donde estaban. Cuando alcancé las puertas de su oficina, de pronto las arrancaron de mis manos. Varios hombres con pasamontañas estaban de pie, armados, y frente a ellos con un arma en la cabeza estaba Angela, que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Nadie se mueva," el hombre que sujetaba a Angela ordenó, empujándola dentro de la habitación y desplazando el cañón de su arma de ella a la frente de Carlisle. "Muévanse, y él muere."

Dos hombres se movieron rápidamente por la habitación, tomando todas las armas que Mickey, Dean y yo teníamos, sin mencionar a Carlisle, que llevaba una en su espalda baja, la cual había estado oculta debajo del saco de su traje. Los dos hombres de seguridad de Cho estaban muertos antes de que pudiéramos parpadear, y los sacaron a rastras de la oficina antes de que cerraran las puertas.

Conté un total de cinco hombres. Dos frente a la puerta, uno en la ventana, uno con su arma automática apuntándonos a todos nosotros, y uno sentado frente al escritorio de Carlisle.

"Oh, demonios no, él no va…" Murmuró Alice, y por el auricular pude escucharla tecleando. "IGOR, cierra el sistema de Twi Tech y mantén a todo el mundo afuera. ¡ _Ahora_!"

El frenesí de dedos sobre otro teclado llegó a mis oídos, y quería sonreír con suficiencia al ver la frustración del que estaba sentado al escritorio de mi padrino. Tecleó, hizo clic con el ratón, y finalmente, sacudió su cabeza. Mickey y yo nos miramos por un momento, sabiendo que esto estaba por ponerse feo.

"Accede al sistema," el que apuntaba su arma hacia nosotros le ordenó a Carlisle.

"No puede. Se ha cerrado como medida de seguridad tan pronto como se activó la alarma contra incendios," le mentí fácilmente. "Él ya no tiene el control de los servidores."

"Excelente, excelente, excelente," murmuró Alice en mi oído. "Diles que ahora el acceso está afuera."

"Ni siquiera se puede acceder desde aquí. Se cerró por control remoto," continué con la mentira que ella me estaba dando.

El que estaba en la computadora cogió una bolsa y rebuscó dentro, sacando una tableta y un cable. Iba a tratar de _hackearla_. La simple idea me hizo querer reír, pero en realidad, nos compraría tiempo. El sonido distante de sirenas llamó la atención de todos, pero también lo hizo dos fuertes explosiones que hicieron repiquetear los vidrios, y el alma se me fue a los pies porque todavía no había escuchado a Edward reportarse por mi auricular.

Volví a evaluar la habitación. Los hombres mantenían su posición frente a las puertas, las ventanas, el escritorio, y directamente frente a Carlisle y yo. Mi mirada se desvió hacia Cho y Seong, que estaban nerviosos y callados. Jake parecía tener ganas de llorar mientras sudaba como un cerdo. Angela estaba cabreada al punto de las lágrimas. Miré a los ojos a Mickey y luego a Dean. El último estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo, que era buscar el punto débil. Sacudió su cabeza una vez, lo que estaba muy segura significaba que por ahora teníamos que esperar. El ya mencionado, sin embargo, joder, estaba absolutamente lívido. Mickey tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos negros, su boca apretada por la furia. Cuando me miró, rápidamente me envió señales con su mano como si nada para decirme que permaneciera callada, que ella todavía estaba armada, y que podíamos luchar contra ellos, pero que mantuviéramos nuestra posición. Lo último que dijo fue que mantuviéramos en secreto nuestros auriculares. Asentí una vez diciendo que había entendido.

El tipo que apuntaba su arma hacia Carlisle desplazó el cañón de su rifle a Cho y lo preparó para disparar. Seong gritó, empezando a temblar y a perder su mierda. Tenía que darle crédito a Cho, porque miró a su enemigo a los ojos con una mirada firme, y cuando habló, no fue en inglés.

Las cejas de Dean se dispararon hacia arriba, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Había explicado en su entrevista que entendía algo de coreano, pero no estaba segura de exactamente qué tanto. Y si conocía a Alice, ya tenía un funcionando un programa traductor.

Carlisle comenzó a moverse, y agarré su mano para mantenerlo quieto cuando IGOR se hizo presente con su informe del estatus.

" _Señorita Alice, la Torre Twi Tech está sin conexión y en su control. Los servicios de emergencia han sido enviados y ya están rodeando el edificio. Sin embargo, hay cuatro camiones de basura robados recientemente a cada lado del edificio, todos los que contienen varios hombres, cuatro de los cuales tienen lanzagranadas. Esas fueron dirigidas y disparadas a cada una de las entradas y salidas del edificio. El garaje, el atrio delantero, y el piso principal sufrieron daños masivos._

" _Los siguientes chips GPS están en línea y transmitiendo: Alec Moretti, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, que están en movimiento, a cinco cuadras de distancia y acercándose. Michelle Giovanni-Malik e Isabella Cullen están en este momento en el septuagésimo piso de la Torre Twi Tech. Edward Cullen está transmitiendo desde la planta baja._

Quería demandar más información de Edward, pero mantuve la boca cerrada.

" _Por último, la casa de seguridad ha sido contactada para no abandonarse."_

Mis ojos me traicionaron, estaba segura, no que estos pendejos supieran qué demonios estaba haciendo. En todo caso, simplemente estaba mirando furiosa a la pared con la estantería.

Carlisle le dio un apretón a mi mano, y enfrentó a nuestros atacantes. "¿Qué es lo que quieren?" Preguntó con odio apenas contenido.

El hombre que había amenazado a Cho giró esa arma de regreso a mi suegro, inclinando su cabeza con curiosidad.

"Vamos a _recuperar_ todo lo que necesitamos de usted, señor Cullen," respondió, y las aletas de la nariz de Carlisle se ensancharon. "Y si no coopera, vamos a empezar a ejecutar a todos en este edificio por cada hora que nos haga esperar."

Señaló con su barbilla hacia el escritorio, donde el hombre de la computadora estaba trabajando. Él giró la tableta, que mostraba el auditorio lleno de empleados de Twi Tech e invitados. En el escenario estaban cinco personas, de las cuales dos conocía—Lauren Mallory y la joven Jessica de nómina que había conocido hace varios años. El fuego de las armas fue ruidoso, sin mencionar brillante cuando los cañones se encendieron en el video. Y las cinco personas cayeron al piso de madera.

Mi boca se abrió, y me volví para ver a Carlisle, que parecía estar a punto de lanzarse hacia ese guardia frente a nosotros, pero agarré su mano una vez más.

Jacob, sin embargo, perdió el control, porque Lauren Mallory había sido la madre de su hijo, JW. Cuando se movió, se encontró con el desagradable extremo de la culata de un rifle cuando nuestro captor lo abanicó como un bate de béisbol. Jake se desplomó al suelo como una piedra.

Tragué con nerviosismo, mirando a Mickey, que dio unos golpecitos en su oído para que escuchara.

Escuché la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida. "¡Todos repórtense!" Edward se escuchaba agitado pero bien.

"Edward, no pueden," Alice le dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque han tomado el edificio."

"Mierda," siseó, y se escuchó como que estaba en movimiento. "Bueno, no por mucho tiempo."

"Edward, agáchate. Estás rodeado," Alice le advirtió. "El apoyo se dirige hacia ti."

"Entendido," murmuró. "Y dulzura, si estás escuchando… Ten cuidado, y estaré ahí pronto."

Colapsé contra el sofá, murmurando un gracias a quien sea que estuviera escuchando.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

A través del zumbido en mis oídos, varios sonidos comenzaron a despertarme. El gruñido bajo y profundo de dos perros, sirenas de camiones de bomberos, y varias explosiones más llegaron a mí.

"Mmmmph," sentí contra mi rostro más que escuchar, y la lengua caliente y húmeda lamiendo mi rostro, terminando con un suave, "Boof."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," gruñí, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos.

Mi entorno parecía una puñetera zona de guerra. Vidrio, fuego, restos de concreto, y gente herida estaban por todas partes. Otro gruñido frente a mí me hizo sentarme, y Lock estaba prácticamente salvaje al ver el movimiento que venía del ahora destruido vestíbulo del edificio de papá.

"Joder," siseé, poniéndome de pie y manteniéndome agachado. "Lock, Load… conmigo."

Los dos perros se pusieron firmes y se quedaron a mi lado mientras usaba coches, pedazos del edificio, y árboles para entrar al parque que acabábamos de dejar hace unos minutos.

"Abajo." Les dije, y se dejaron caer sobre sus panzas cubiertas por el chaleco de seguridad frente a mí mientras yo evaluaba mi puta cabeza palpitante, mis armas, y finalmente mi auricular.

El tocar un lado de mi rostro junto a mi sien provocó que hiciera una mueca, y las puntas de mis dedos tenían manchas de sangre, pero nada que valiera preocuparme, así que toqué mi auricular para revisar que siguiera funcionando.

"¡Todos repórtense!"

Alice no era la primera voz que esperaba, pero fue bien recibida, al menos. "Edward, no pueden."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté, girando mi rostro hacia el edificio desde mi escondite en el parque.

"Porque han tomado el edificio."

Desde dónde estaba, podía ver tres camiones de basura de Seattle en posiciones estratégicas alrededor de las salidas del edificio. No solo estaban cubriendo a varios hombres armados, sino que habían sido destruidos de modo que se desplomaran como una barrera permanente. Alcancé a ver varios rifles de asalto Tipo 58, lanzagranadas y más malditos pasamontañas de los que podía contar. Desplazando mi mirada más allá del edificio, podía ver los vehículos de emergencia y el personal tratando de entrar, pero tan pronto se acercaban lo suficiente, eran detenidos por disparos. Al edificio, de hecho, lo habían tomado. El alma se me fue a los pies porque toda mi vida estaba a setenta pisos encima de mí. Recorrí con la mirada hacia arriba un costado de la Torre Twi Tech, buscando algo loco, pero todo el vidrio parecía estar intacto después del primer piso. Deseé que mis ojos vieran algo en el piso superior, pero si algo estaba pasando ahí arriba, no podía verlo. Mi esposa, mis hijos, mi papá y Esme, todos estaban ahí. Miré a mi derecha y luego a izquierda. Tenía que conseguir entrar a ese edificio de una puta vez o morir en el intento.

"Maldita sea," dije con una mueca de desdén, agarrando la correa de los perros para moverme otra vez. "Bueno, no por mucho tiempo."

"Edward, agáchate. Estás rodeado. El apoyo se dirige hacia ti," Alice me advirtió, y todavía no podía entender por qué mi esposa, Mickey, o Dean no me habían respondido, pero si estaban en problemas, sabían qué hacer.

Con suerte, Bella al menos estaba escuchado, porque sabía que se estaría volviendo loca.

"Entendido," respondí, alcanzando a ver movimiento a mi alrededor. Guíe a los perros un poco más adentro del parque y entré disparado a un callejón para ocultarme detrás de un contenedor de basura. "Y dulzura, si estás escuchando… Ten cuidado, y estaré ahí pronto."

No estaba muy seguro de cómo lograría esa mierda, pero alcancé mi Glock en la funda de mi hombro, revisando el cargador. Lock y Load se movieron sobre sus pies, emitiendo gruñidos cortos, y simplemente baje mis manos y les quité las correas. Se quedarían conmigo, sin problema, pero no podía permitir que esas me restringieran o a ellos.

"Alice, maldición, dime todo lo que sabes," ordené por el auricular, recargándome contra el muro de ladrillo del edificio detrás de mí para recuperar mi compostura.

"Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien," repitió. "Quédate dónde estás solo un momento. Empezando desde la parte de abajo hacia arriba… El vestíbulo y el atrio están completamente rodeados y destruidos. Por lo que puedo ver de los últimos minutos del video de seguridad, esto fue planeado e implementado de adentro hacia afuera. Edward, son esos mismos terroristas que tú y yo hemos estado observando. Solo que esta mierda es enorme."

"Sí, duendecillo, puedo verlo."

"Estos pendejos estaban dentro del edificio como invitados, o equipo de limpieza, o incluso el equipo de construcción trabajando en la remodelación de los pisos cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis y cuarenta y siete. Han estado trabajando en esto por un tiempo." El tecleo de Alice sonaba tan rápido como las ráfagas en el edificio. "Recorrieron todos los pisos y trasladaron a todos los empleados y civiles, que ahora están siendo retenidos en el auditorio—ya sabes, ¿dónde hicieron el funeral de Charlie?"

"Entendido. Continúa."

"Edward, necesito que estés concentrado en mí, por favor, y que permanezcas calmado. Bella, Carlisle, Dean, Mickey, Jake, Angela, y los Cho están retenidos en la oficina de tu papá en el piso superior por cinco hombres. Les quitaron todas las armas. Esos pendejos están tratando de _hackear_ en el sistema informático de Twi Tech, pero IGOR lo está manteniendo fuera por el momento."

"¿Y la casa de seguridad?"

"Está intacta y secreta, y todos mis secuaces lograron llegar arriba antes de que las cosas se fueran a la mierda. Vi el video de seguridad contigo en el vestíbulo. Pero ellos están ahí arriba."

Sonreí un poco al escuchar a Alice manteniendo las cosas un poco crípticas, solo por si acaso alguien estuviera escuchando. Froté mi rostro con la manga de mi camiseta, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

"Hay algo más que deberías saber, Edward," dijo en voz baja. "Ya ejecutaron a cinco empleados de Twi Tech. Uno de ellos era Lauren Mallory. Ya sabes, la que con Jake…"

"Ah, joder," gemí.

"Sí, y esa chica de nómina. Jessica, creo. Han amenazado con continuar haciéndolo cada hora que no consigan lo que quieren."

"Jesús," apenas susurré bajo mi aliento. "¿Algo más?"

"Apoyo. Tengo a Jasper, Alec, y Emmett de camino hacia ti, pero todavía no están al alcance, y puedo imaginar que llegar a ti va a necesitar de algunas maniobras. Ben está dirigiendo esto por el lado del FBI, y Eleazar probablemente va a tomar su lugar porque él y Felix traen a los militares con ellos. Lo que significa, que si vas a hacer algo, vas a tener que mantenerte agachado y fuera de la vista o esperar a Eleazar."

"Maldición, no voy a _esperar_ a nadie, Alice. Voy a entrar por mi _familia_."

Alice empezó a hablar, pero entonces un breve momento de caos se escuchó por la radio.

"Edward, _primero_ vas a despejar esa maldita casa de seguridad," Bella de pronto ordenó en un susurro casi inaudible. "El escondite."

"Mierda," siseé, apartándome del muro de ladrillo para echar un vistazo al piso superior desde mi posición. "Entendido, dulzura. ¿Puedes decirme algo, cariño?"

"No, niño bonito, la avena está demasiado caliente," respondió Mickey igual de bajito como Bella había hablado.

Hice una mueca al escuchar el uso del viejo código. Era un código que mi papá había desarrollado en el inicio de sus días como mercenario. De alguna forma, Ricitos de Oro funcionó, y solo habíamos tenido que usarlo unas cuantas veces. Eso fue mucho antes de que apareciera Bella, pero si Mickey lo estaba usando, entonces la mierda estaba muy intensa allá arriba.

Suspirando, miré hacia un lado y otro de la calle. Las autoridades se estaban instalando, la gente estaba asustada y estaban siendo evacuados de todos los edificios que rodeaban la Torre Twi Tech, y nadie podía acercarse a la acera alrededor del edificio. Toda la cuadra estaba cerrada.

Varios coches negros y SUV se detuvieron chirriando las llantas a cada lado del parque. Los agentes federales salieron a tropel de sus vehículos, y reconocí a Ben a un kilómetro de distancia, pero joder, se estaban acercando demasiado.

"¡Ben, _detente_!" Le grité, corriendo por la acera, y los perros me siguieron.

Podía ver que no iba a llegar a tiempo, porque desde mi ángulo, vi a varios hombres detrás de los camiones de basura moverse y apuntar sus armas, y los hombres de Ben estaban ciegos.

Incluso más rápido que todo eso fueron las silenciosas balas de largo alcance de francotirador que de pronto cayeron sobre todos ellos.

"¡Francotirador!" Grité, y Ben finalmente me escuchó, pero no antes de que lo tacleara al suelo y lo rodara bajo una de sus propias SUV. "¡Todos al suelo!"

"Cristo, Cullen," gimió, recargándose contra la llanta. "¿De dónde demonios saliste?"

"Maldición, no preguntes," le dije, asomándome alrededor del parachoques para asegurarme que todos sus hombres habían escuchado. "Esta cuadra está cubierta por todos los putos lados, Ben."

"Tengo que entrar a ese edificio, Ed. Angela está ahí dentro," susurró, sus ojos llenándose de pánico.

Estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Ella está… Por ahora, ella está dentro de la oficina de mi papá con Bella. Están siendo detenidos a punta de pistola. No hay forma de llegar a ellos en este momento."

"¿¡Cómo demonios sabes eso!?"

"Alice. Accede a la frecuencia habitual, Ben. Ella te dará todo lo que necesitas, pero voy a decirte esto… Esto es más grande que tú. Esto es… Benny, esto es Corea del Norte. Estoy jodidamente seguro."

Él gimió, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás contra la defensa de la camioneta. "Necesito a mi esposa aquí, Ed."

"Yo también necesito a la mía… Y a mis hijos. Y a mi papá y a Esme," concordé con él, mirando alrededor. "Tengo que entrar en ese puñetero edificio, Ben. A fin de que eso suceda, tengo que eliminar a esos malditos francotiradores."

Ben agarró el frente de mi camiseta con un agarre tembloroso pero tenaz, lo que provocó que Lock y Load le dieran un gruñido de advertencia. Sus ojos estaban amplios y aterrorizados. "¡Ed… por favor! Ang… Mi esposa está otra vez embarazada." Parloteó sobre Hannah, su hija, y no tener oportunidad todavía de contarle a nadie, pero rápidamente su voz se apagó, suplicándome en silencio.

"Ah, Cristo, Benny," gemí, palmeando un costado de su cabeza. "Déjame hacer lo que hago, ¿entendido?"

Ben estudió mi rostro, soltando un pequeño resoplido porque sabía no podía detenerme, tampoco podía negar lo que podía hacer. "¿Dónde está el equipo?" Preguntó, levantando su mano para abrir la puerta de la SUV. Permaneciendo agachado, alcanzó una bolsa negra y luego me la arrojó.

"Algunos están allá arriba, y otros están en camino. Mi equipo de información está en Forks en vivo y en línea," le dije, levantándole una ceja.

"Contactaré con Alice," dijo, señalando la bolsa. "Tómalo. Son unos cuantos cargadores, unos binoculares, y un radio en caso de que lo necesites. Tal vez alguna otra mierda, no sé. ¿Cuánto tiempo para que se nos una El?"

"Pronto, supongo," le dije, poniendo la bolsa a través de mi hombro. "Estoy haciendo esto con o sin tu permiso, Ben."

"Eres parte de la seguridad de Twi Tech, ¿verdad?" Me dijo cuando empecé a alejarme de él, llamando a los perros.

Solté un resoplido y agité mi mano al dar vuelta en la esquina. Metiéndome a una entrada empotrada, les dije a los perros que se sentaran, y giré la bolsa hacia el frente. Dentro estaban, de hecho, binoculares, algo de municiones, un par de discos destellantes, un radio, que saqué y sujeté a mi cinturón. Eran los binoculares los que necesitaba más, porque tenía que encontrar a esos bastardos francotiradores y eliminarlos, o nunca me abriría paso a ese puñetero edificio.

"Alice, repórtate," la llamé por el auricular, pero no me respondió de inmediato.

"Aquí estoy, aquí estoy, aquí estoy," repitió sin aliento. "Lo siento, Edward. Estoy haciendo un millón de cosas…"

"Lo entiendo. Solo que… Alice, tengo que entrar a ese puñetero edificio, y desde mi posición, no tengo acceso. Necesito saber otra forma de entrar. Cualquiera… un conducto de basura, una ventila de aire, o la alcantarilla por el amor de Dios. Cualquier cosa."

"Entendido," dijo, tecleando tan rápido como nunca la había escuchado. "Dame unos minutos."

Se quedó callada, y me tomé un momento para recorrer con la vista las ventanas de Twi Tech y las de los edificios alrededor de nosotros. El edifico con vidrios oscuros en la siguiente cuadra tenía ventanas tipo balcón, y subiendo la vista por un costado, vi al menos cinco francotiradores apuntando hacia la calle.

"Hay cinco francotiradores en el edificio al este, y hay armas automáticas detrás de un camión de basura… y esos bastardos están en posición a cada lado del edificio." Estudie las puertas principales y la pequeña parte del vestíbulo que podía ver y suspiré. "No se puede entrar por el vestíbulo; estoy viendo movimiento justo al entrar."

"Por supuesto que sí," murmuró Alice. "Espera, Edward. Estoy revisando el garaje, la entrada norte, e incluso la bodega de carga. Solo dame un segundo."

El familiar zumbido de las aspas de un helicóptero llegó a mis oídos, y levanté la vista. Varios helicópteros de noticias, uno de policía, uno que podría ser una unidad de emergencia, y uno sin marcas daban vueltas por encima de la ciudad. Fue el último al que miré porque las puertas laterales del compartimiento de carga estaban abiertas. Arrodillado dentro del compartimiento estaba un hombre con un lanzagranadas, que estaba apuntando al helicóptero de la policía. El helicóptero de la policía trató de maniobrar para alejarse, pero fue demasiado tarde y el otro estaba demasiado cerca. El siseo y la explosión se escucharon con fuerza por encima de mi cabeza, y entonces el helicóptero de la policía comenzó a caer y girar fuera de control.

"Oh, maldita sea, tienen apoyo aéreo," dije entre mi aliento, mirando de un extremo de la calle al otro. "Mierda," gruñí, corriendo por la acera. "¡Todos al suelo! ¡Joder, tírense al suelo!" Grité, agitando mis manos a los oficiales, al personal de los servicios de emergencia, y los espectadores civiles en las calles. "¡Muévanse! ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Va a caer!"

La explosión y el chirrido del motor del helicóptero apagándose se escuchó más fuerte entre más se acercaba. Había estado en la misma posición que el piloto de ese helicóptero, tratando con todas mis putas fuerzas de aterrizarlo, pero no había forma de controlar la caída libre. En realidad, era como tratar de controlar un tren desbocado. No había forma de evitar el estrellarse, y estaba a punto de caer justo en medio de la Quinta Avenida—encima de coches, ambulancias, camiones de bomberos, y gente.

Lock y Load corrieron a cada lado de mí, ladrando, y finalmente la gente vio lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Salieron a trompicones de sus vehículos, dirigiéndose a los callejones, las aceras, incluso las puertas de algunos de los negocios.

Un hombre mayor estaba tratando de ayudar a su esposa en una silla de ruedas a subir la rampa de la acera, y eran los últimos de la gente que quedaba.

"¡Váyase!" Señalé la esquina del edificio. "Yo me encargo de ella… _¡Váyase!_ "

Empujé la silla para subir la rampa al mismo tiempo que escuché que el helicóptero finalmente cayó. "¡Lock y Load, a mí!" Ordené, protegiendo a la mujer mayor cuando los restos de las aspas del helicóptero salieron disparados hacia todas las partes posibles. Ventanas se hicieron añicos, llovió metralla contra los muros de los edificios, y los coches explotaron bajo el impacto masivo del helicóptero de la policía. El fuego ardía brillante y caliente, encendiendo todo a su paso—coches, puestos de periódico y _hotdogs_ , tiendas. Era una enorme bola de fuego y piezas del helicóptero.

Hice una mueca cuando escombros cayeron a nuestro alrededor, y los perros retrocedieron un poco. La mujer que estaba protegiendo gritó por el miedo y su esposo se agachó, pero hasta donde podía ver, estaban intactos.

"¿Están bien?" Les pregunté, y asintieron.

"Gracias," dijo el hombre, viendo cómo estaba su esposa, lo que hizo que mi corazón doliera. Necesitaba ver a mi Bella. Sin embargo, a fin de hacer eso, tenía que matar a esos bastardos.

"No hay problema." Di un agudo silbido. "Lock, Load… vámonos."

Volví a dar vuelta a la esquina a lo que parecía el mismísimo infierno sobre la tierra. Los restos del helicóptero estaban por todas partes, envolviendo toda la calle en caos y llamas. Tenía que rodear a fin de volver al edificio con los francotiradores. Corrí por la cuadra, esquivando gente y vehículos.

Cuando di vuelta en la última esquina de nuevo hacia el parque, por fin escuché la voz de Alice.

"¡Edward! ¡Repórtate!"

"Aquí estoy," jadeé.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?"

"Tenías razón, duendecillo. Tienen apoyo aéreo." Levanté la vista de nuevo, y los helicópteros de noticias estaban ausentes, pero el helicóptero negro sin marcas todavía volaba alrededor de la Torre Twi Tech. "¿Parece canadiense? ¿Tal vez? Robinson 22 o 44… no puedo estar seguro."

"Entendido. Y Edward, tendrás el apoyo en menos de diez minutos."

"No tengo diez minutos, Alice. ¡Tengo que conseguir entrar a ese maldito edificio! Pero no puedo hacer eso hasta que esos francotiradores sean eliminados. Están en cada lado del edificio. Solo necesito saber qué lado quitar."

"Edward, reportándome," escuché por el auricular, y me recargué en el edifico junto a mí.

"¡Alec, ¿dónde demonios están?!"

"Chico, aguanta. Nuestro tiempo estimado de llegada es en cinco minutos. Al extremo norte del edificio. Pero tu mejor apuesta es el garaje, sin importar a lo que estén apuntando en ese edificio. Ahí tendrás más formas de cubrirte, y hay entradas hasta el decimoquinto piso."

"Entendido. Dirigiéndome hacia allá."

"¡Pero chicos, tienen compañía en cada uno de los niveles del garaje!" Alice advirtió.

"Y francotiradores en los balcones del edificio en el lado este."

"Dejen que nosotros nos preocupemos de las insignificancias," Emmett habló. "Estamos armados y listos. ¿Alguien tiene contacto dentro?"

"Tengo el video de seguridad, eso es todo," Alice respondió. "En la oficina de Carlisle. Todos están bien, excepto por Jake, a quien noquearon, pero están a punta de pistola y están callados por su seguridad."

"Diez-cuatro," dije en voz baja, las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon por la ira. "Voy a matar hasta el último hijo de puta que tenga que matar a fin de llegar a esa oficina."

"Edward," Rose habló. "Escuchaste a Bella. Primero tienes que despejar esa casa de seguridad."

"¡Voy a limpiar todo ese puñetero edificio!" Dije con brusquedad pero me detuve. "Pero lo sé, Rose."

"Ed, vamos a eliminar a los francotiradores, remplazándolos conmigo, y entonces puedes abrirte paso hacia el interior del garaje. ¿Entendido?" Jasper sugirió, y eché un vistazo a la vuelta del edificio.

"Entendido. Los encuentro ahí." Mientras corría por la calle con Lock y Load, llamé de nuevo a Rose. "Rose, ¿tenemos comunicación con la casa de seguridad?"

"Lo tenemos. Radio y video comunicación. Aunque, Alice tiene a Mack trabajando en el servicio móvil."

"Bien, diles que esperen y permanezcan callados. Voy por ellos," le dije, saliendo disparado al otro lado de la calle y hacia el callejón del edificio junto a Twi Tech.

"Lo haré, Edward."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **¡Empieza la acción! Al menos sabemos que Edward y los perros están bien, la ayuda viene en camino y tienen un plan para entrar al edificio. Todavía hay que ver si lo logran sin problema. Ya han empezado las muertes, aunque no tan significativas, pero por más perra que haya sido no hubiera deseado algo así para Lauren y mucho menos sabiendo que deja un peque sin mamá :( y la pobre Jessica. Veamos si los chicos logran llegar a tiempo para evitar más muertes. ¿Y qué tal les cayó la noticia de Angela embarazada? Pobre Benny, por eso ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya los tenían en la mira, menos mal que Edward ya más o menos sabía el modus operandi de ese grupo por lo que había estado observando con Alice. Pues como siempre, Deb nos tiene al filo de la butaca, la próxima semana veremos qué sucederá con el plan de los chicos. Por lo pronto me encantaría saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó y como siempre, les voy a pedir que, por favor, se tomen unos minutos de su tiempo para agradecer esta historia a su autora original y por supuesto, no se olviden de nosotras, que también hacemos esto sin recibir pago alguno y para su diversión. Si no se les ocurre nada, con un gracias es suficiente. A Deb pueden ponerle: I'm on the edge of my seat and waiting anxiously for the next chapter. Thanks Deb.**_

 _ **Además, pongan su nombre y país para distinguir su review de los otros que sean iguales. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y voy a ponerlo en mi grupo como publicación marcada. Deb se merece el agradecimiento, ¿no creen?**_

 _ **Gracias por dejar su review en el capítulo anterior: angelabarmtz, Yoca-26, Liz Vidal, Merce, paosierra, Jeimmy, PRISOL, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, debynoe, Fabiss, ELIZABETH, nnuma76, FreyjaSeidr, Maribel, lauritacullenswan, PEYCI CULLEN, Kalia Chaparro, saraipineda44, catalinaalarconcelis, injoa, jovipattinson, Noelia, LicetSalvatore, Sthefani NGO, Yoliki, Pili, Tecupi, Cary, Gladys, sandy56, Adriu, beakis, Manligrez, myaenriquez02, SharOn, Mayerling Lpez, YessyVl13, Vero Morales, odi19, dushakis, erizo ikki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sully YM, DenniChavez, JessMel, tulgarita, lizdayanna, bbluelilas, sophia76, Mafer, lagie, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black, Shikara65, Ericastelo, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos el próximo domingo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **BELLA**

La explosión justo afuera de la ventana de la oficina de Carlisle provocó que todo el mundo saltara, nuestros captores incluidos. Levantando la vista, contuve un sollozo al ver el helicóptero de la policía cayendo en llamas. El motor voló justo debajo de nuestro piso, y aunque dos ventanas dieron chasquidos escalofriantes, se mantuvieron en una pieza.

El inconfundible estruendo pudo escucharse hasta arriba desde la calle. Mi corazón _dolió_ ante el hecho de que mi esposo estaba allá abajo en alguna parte. Fue necesaria toda la disciplina que poseía el que no demandara que Edward se reportara, pero Alice lo hizo por mí.

"¡Edward! ¡Repórtate!"

"Estoy aquí." Edward sonaba sin aire pero de otra forma bien cuando Alice le preguntó qué había pasado. "Tenías razón, duendecillo. Tienen apoyo aéreo."

El _hacker_ en el escritorio de Carlisle dejó escapar una sarta de lo que parecían maldiciones en coreano. Golpeó un puño sobre el escritorio y apuntó al tipo frente a nosotros, que se alejó hacia el frente del escritorio. Nos habían movido a todos al área de asientos en la oficina de mi suegro. Jake seguía noqueado en el suelo, y habían atado nuestras manos con tiras de plástico hacia el frente.

"En serio, no va a entrar," Mickey murmuró bajo su aliento desde el sofá de dos plazas junto a mí, prácticamente rodando los ojos. "La duendecillo hizo su magia en esa mierda."

Carlisle soltó un resoplido pero se quedó callado. Estaba observando, aprendiendo, calculando. Él y su hijo eran muy similares de esa forma. Sin embargo, Dean había estado esperando por una oportunidad de hablar.

"Los encabronaste, Carlisle," susurró, su ceño frunciéndose al echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que ellos seguían discutiendo por la computadora. "Algo sobre un hombre llamado… ¿George? ¿George Stefan?"

"Oh, jodido infierno," dije con un jadeo. "Dime que esta mierda no es por lo que sucedió en Rusia," le murmuré a Carlisle, que ahora estaba jodidamente lívido.

"Hijo de _perra_ ," siseó Mickey, sacudiendo su cabeza. Las aletas de su nariz ensanchándose por la ira al mismo tiempo que miraba alrededor a los hombres frente a la puerta y luego al escritorio. "Si esto es por el uranio, juro por Dios y el alegre Jesús, que el niño bonito va a perder la cordura."

Gimiendo otra vez, tomé un profundo suspiro y lo dejé salir. Mi mente empezó a aunar las cosas, para calcular todo lo que había averiguado en los últimos días, sin mencionar los últimos minutos. Hace dos años, Carlisle había sido secuestrado y la recompensa había sido uranio y carcasas para armas nucleares compactas. Habíamos recorrido toda Rusia y Siberia para reunir esa mierda y recuperar a Carlisle. Había sido una carrera contra George Stefan—un comerciante de armas clandestino—para asegurarlas en manos de Eleazar y la CIA. Por lo que sabía, las carcasas habían sido derretidas y el uranio se usaba ahora para radiaciones de calidad médica. Sin embargo, George Stefan había prometido esas armas a los norcoreanos por millones de dólares. Nunca vivió para ver su decepción.

Si esa era la razón detrás de estos pendejos tomando este edificio, entonces estábamos hundidos en más mierda de la que había anticipado. Esto no era personal. Esto era guerra, porque los hombres en este edificio, en esta habitación, y rodeando toda la cuadra del edificio no eran solo terroristas. Eran soldados norcoreanos.

Todo empezaba a tener sentido. Los ataques en lugares específicos alrededor del globo. Negocios que le pertenecían o eran subsidiarias de Tecnologías Twilight. Alice había dicho que los tiroteos en los últimos dos años se sentían como movimientos de ajedrez. Dos años. Han pasado dos malditos años desde que luchamos por Carlisle, desde que jugamos el ridículo juego de la búsqueda del tesoro con bombas nucleares.

Pero que me jodan, si Mickey no tenía razón. Edward se volvería loco si supiera esta mierda. Casi sentía lástima por esos bastardos porque no tenían idea de lo que ahora habían desatado en las calles de Seattle.

Mickey le explicó rápidamente a Dean quién era exactamente Stefan, y él hizo una mueca, mirando a Carlisle a los ojos.

"Ya no lo tienes."

"No, hijo. No lo tengo. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos lo tomó."

"¿Y si entran en ese sistema? ¿Qué van a encontrar?" Preguntó bajito, manteniendo un ojo en los dos que seguían peleando en el escritorio.

"Armas, sistemas de guía de largo alcance, tecnología GPS superior a la de cualquier otra persona, junto con todo lo demás en el maldito planeta. Todas las armas y tecnología informática son de la época de Charlie aquí. Hemos empezado a sacarlos poco a poco de nuestro inventario, centrarnos en otra mierda. Pero todavía está ahí. Todavía tenemos algo de ello."

"Esto es por armas," declaró, asintiendo un poco. "Tiene sentido. Aprovechan al máximo las suyas, pero le compran a otros países. Millones de dólares se usa en sus fuerzas armadas pero nada en su _gente_."

De repente Cho habló bajito. "¿Qué sabes sobre Corea?" Le preguntó con brusquedad, pero mantuvo su volumen al mínimo.

"Estuve estacionado en zona desmilitarizada," Dean respondió con firmeza. "Hice misiones de reconocimiento en Corea del Norte. He visto al reprimido, al pobre. También he visto al rebelde—información clandestina ser intercambiada por comida y agua, padres sacando a sus hijos a escondidas del país de cualquier forma posible, y gente asesinada por dar su opinión."

La expresión de Cho no era de ira sino con un poco de tristeza, porque él sabía esas cosas. Se volvió hacia Carlisle. "¿Trabajaste con Stefan?"

"Hace décadas utilicé sus servicios en una emergencia. Sin embargo, hace dos años, nos cruzamos y solo uno salió vivo de esa reunión," Carlisle respondió sin mucha emoción. Estaba encabronado, y poco a poco estaba perdiendo la parte amable del CEO de su personalidad. La parte hosca del mercenario estaba empezando a notarse. De hecho, volvió su mirada penetrante hacia el escritorio y dijo, "Si son armas nucleares lo que están buscando… no las encontrarán en esa computadora."

Por un momento, la confusión fue la única expresión en sus rostros. El líder, que era el hombre que nos vigilaba, se volvió y se apoyó contra el frente del escritorio de Carlisle, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. No podía ver su rostro, pero apostaría a que si no tuviera un pasamontañas, reconocería a Kim Min-Jun de nuestra investigación anterior de este caso.

"Dígame, ¿por qué creerían que estoy buscando armas nucleares?" Preguntó despacio pero con firmeza.

"Porque hace dos años, estabas determinado a comprarlas de George Stefan. Yo te eché a perder un poco los planes," Carlisle declaró sin remordimientos.

Kim se movió un poco, mirando alrededor a todos nosotros, y estaba segura que estaba tratando de descubrir quién de nosotros lo había escuchado. Su mirada finalmente se posó en Cho.

"Mientras están aquí negociando contratos de millones de dólares, mi gente se muere de hambre. Tú y el señor Cullen, van a trabajar para mí ya sea que les guste o no. Voy a usarlos para conseguir exactamente lo que quiero." Llevó su mano hacia atrás y la colocó sobre la pantalla de la computadora de Carlisle. "Una vez que entre aquí—y lo haré—encontraré las locaciones de las armas que todavía tienen. Voy a intercambiarlos a ustedes dos por el retiro de las tropas de Estados Unidos de Corea. Es momento de que recuperemos nuestro país."

Mi ceño se frunció al escuchar eso. Aunque Carlisle era un poderoso hombre de negocios, no tenía ese tipo de influencia. Y estaba bastante segura que con Cho era igual. Eran millonarios, sí, pero ninguno tenía influencia política o militar.

"No funcionará," declaré, sacudiendo mi cabeza y mirando al hombre a los ojos. "Simplemente no lo hará. Los Estados Unidos no negociarán las demandas de un terrorista. Derribarán este edificio y todo en él antes de que siquiera consideren hacer una llamada para retirar las tropas. Incluso si _hackearas_ esa computadora, no vivirás para tomar posesión de las armas. Todo esto es inútil."

"¿Lo es? Tal vez no logre salir de aquí, pero tampoco ustedes lo harán. Pero esas armas serán propiedad de la República Popular Democrática de Corea." Señaló a Carlisle. "Y él me es más útil de lo que crees."

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon, y sacudí otra vez la cabeza. "Lo que _creo_ … Esto es lo que _creo_ … Justo ahora, _creo_ que el FBI ya ha rodeado el edificio hasta cinco cuadras más allá. Lo que _creo_ es que van a cortar la electricidad de todo un cuadro de la ciudad en menos de treinta minutos. Y _creo_ que tú eres _Kim Min-Jun_ , lo que hará que esto se convierta en un problema de seguridad nacional." Lo enfrenté de lleno, en el borde de mi asiento. " _Creo_ que si asumen el control allá afuera, entonces no será la policía de Seattle o los agentes federales quienes vendrán por ti, sino escuadrones militares."

Lo que quería decirle era que estaba subestimando a quién _no estaba_ en el edificio. Podía escuchar a Alec, Emmett, y Jasper comunicándose con Edward por mi auricular todavía oculto, y que matarían a todos los hombres jugando un papel en esto solo para entrar en el edificio. De hecho, se estaban preparando para colocar en posición a mi propio francotirador. También quería decirle que si Seguridad Nacional tomaba el control, ni siquiera intentarían detener a mi equipo, porque Eleazar estaba muy consciente de lo que mi esposo y mi equipo estaban entrenados para hacer. La única razón por la que no dije una palabra sobre eso fue que mis niños y Esme estaban del otro lado de la estantería frente a mí. Una vez que la casa de seguridad estuviera vacía, encontraría el eslabón débil dentro de la habitación y lo rompería.

Me miró con una mueca de desdén por un momento pero luego llevó su mano detrás de él y cogió la tableta. "Y yo creo que la primera hora terminó."

Habló rápidamente y con firmeza por la radio, sosteniendo en alto la vista del auditorio. Cinco empleados más de Twi Tech fueron empujados para subir al escenario. Esta vez no conocía a ninguno de ellos, pero no hizo de sus muertes menos trágicas.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños cuando le entregaba la tableta de nuevo al tipo frente al escritorio. Fue entonces que el teléfono en el escritorio de Carlisle sonó. Kim presionó el botón del altavoz, y una voz que conocía muy bien hizo eco en la habitación.

"Habla Ben Cheney del FBI. ¿Con quién estoy hablando?" Preguntó, pero si conocía a Alice, entonces él ya estaba al tanto del quién estaba y qué pasaba en esta habitación.

Mi mirada se desvió hacia la esquina superior de la habitación a la cámara de seguridad.

"Soy el hombre que recibirá todo lo que pida," Kim respondió de forma amenazadora. "Ya maté a diez empleados de Twilight Tech y continuaré haciéndolo cada hora en punto hasta que consiga lo que quiero. Tiene cincuenta y tres minutos antes de que maté cinco más… y alguien en esta habitación."

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Ben preguntó, y pude escuchar el miedo en su voz, lo que lo delataría si no tenía puto cuidado.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia Angela. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su esposo, y mi boca se abrió cuando su mano cubrió su estómago.

"Oh, mierda," dije entre mi aliento, cerrando mis ojos.

Angela estaba embarazada. No es de extrañar que Ben sonara como si quisiera quemar vivo a este hombre.

Mickey encontró mi mirada mientras Kim daba diferentes instrucciones de lo que quería que hicieran—retirar tropas de la zona desmilitarizada en Corea, retirar a la Marina, y un transporte para salir del edificio. Mi mirada se disparó hacia Angela, y cuando Mickey se dio cuenta de lo que sabía, prácticamente temblaba por la rabia hacia el hombre al teléfono.

Me volví hacia Carlisle, con mi rostro lívido, y frunció el ceño en mi dirección. "Nadie la toca, y si ese pendejo sabe que está hablando con el esposo de alguien en esta habitación, va a usar esa mierda. De modo que nadie la toca, y nadie dice quién es," le dije, señalando con mi barbilla en dirección a Angela. "Está embarazada." Apenas dije entre mi aliento.

"Voy a matar a esos bastardos," murmuró Carlisle, sacudiendo su cabeza y sonando idéntico a su hijo. "Tú eslabón débil es el de la ventana."

Levanté una ceja y me volví para observar al hombre haciendo guardia detrás del escritorio de Carlisle frente a la ventana… la puñetera ventana _estrellada_. Era el más pequeño de los cinco hombres armados dentro de la habitación. Sin embargo, todavía había dos frente a las puertas y el tipo sentado frente al escritorio, junto el mismísimo Kim.

La llamada telefónica terminó, y cuando Kim dio la cara a la habitación, di un suspiro profundo.

"Incluso si pudieran darte lo que quieres, les llevará más de una hora," le dije.

Sonrió con crueldad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Lo sé."

"Y vas a estar jodido cuando corten la electricidad, porque lo harán."

"Ya veremos." Se dio la vuelta y habló con el tipo frente al escritorio.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi que hubo movimiento en el piso. Jacob comenzó a removerse, y me levanté para arrodillarme junto a él, a pesar de las amenazas de Kim detrás de mí.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté mientras veía el moretón que ya se estaba formando a lo largo de su barbilla y mandíbula debido al horrible golpe que había recibido.

Trató de sentarse pero no pudo por tener las manos atadas, pero aceptó mi ayuda y asintió en respuesta. "Cristo… Lauren," dijo entre su aliento, mirándome. "Yo… Yo…"

"Ahora no," le dije, aunque podía imaginar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo al mismo tiempo.

Él y Lauren se habían separado y vuelto a estar juntos por años. Había sido Lauren con la que él me había engañado, y una vez que se enteró que estaba embarazada, hizo lo que pudo por hacer lo correcto con ella. Bueno, tanto como Jake podía hacer lo correcto por alguien. Mi ex amaba a su hijo, JW—eso era incuestionable—pero como pareja, Jake era una mierda, en verdad. No estaba segura que Jake pudiera ser fiel en una relación, pero como padre, no era tan malo. Aunque, ahora era un padre soltero.

"Levántate," le ordenó Kim a Jake, forzándolo a sentarse en una silla. Apuntó el arma hacia mí cuando me puse de pie para volver a tomar mi asiento junto a Carlisle. "Tú también. Siéntate."

Fulminándolo con la mirada, apreté los dientes para evitar decir algo. En vez de eso, lo miré a los ojos sin parpadear, ignorando la potente arma apuntando hacia mí.

"¿Tienes algo que decir?" Preguntó riéndose.

Bufé una carcajada, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No vas a salir de esta habitación," le prometí.

"¿Sí? Bueno, tampoco tú."

Volviéndome a sentar al mismo tiempo que se fue la electricidad, murmuré, "Mis probabilidades son mayores que las tuyas."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

El edificio al lado este de Twi Tech consistía en algunos negocios en los primeros pisos, varios pisos de departamentos ridículamente costosos, y el piso superior tenía un restaurante. El lugar parecía vacío por lo que podía ver cuando entré sin ser visto por una puerta lateral de una oficina para clasificar correspondencia. Lock y Load estaban jadeando pero callados mientras me seguían.

"Edward, cambio," Ben me llamó por el auricular.

"Adelante," susurré, manteniéndome agachado mientras me abría paso hacia el vestíbulo principal del edificio.

"Vamos a cortar la electricidad de cuatro cuadras. Solo quería que supieras."

"Supuse que venía, pero gracias por el aviso," le dije, todavía manteniendo la voz baja al acercarme al frente de vidrio. "Mi equipo… tengo a la vista a nuestros vecinos."

"Nosotros también los tendremos en unos sesenta segundos, chico," Alec respondió. "¿Vamos a limpiar todo el edificio?"

"Vamos a eliminar a los francotiradores apuntando hacia el garaje, también a los que necesitemos para hacer eso…" Mi voz se detuvo, porque sabían a qué me refería, y en realidad, el que Ben cortara la electricidad nos beneficiaría.

"Uh, chicos, chicos, chicos…" Alice nos llamó por la radio. "Bien, así que antes de que pierda la habilidad de ver dentro de los edificios circuncidantes a través de las cámaras de seguridad," comenzó a decir, sonando un poco indignada de que el FBI le quitara la electricidad, "deberían saber que hay varios cuerpos activos paseándose por el edificio. Cinco en el vestíbulo, vigilando las ventanas y las calles. Al menos esa misma cantidad vigilando las escaleras que conducen a los pisos catorce y quince donde están localizados sus francotiradores, pero encima de eso está vacío y despejado hasta el techo. En el techo hay cuatro hombres con un arma realmente grande, también. ¿Diría que una ametralladora calibre cincuenta? ¿Tal vez?"

El hecho de que íbamos a perder la electricidad, perder los ojos de Alice por todas partes, me molestaba un poco. "Duendecillo, ¿vas a perder la vista del interior de la oficina de mi papá?"

"No, no la perderemos. Ese sistema de seguridad tiene una batería de seguridad, y estoy segura que otros sistemas por ahí también la tienen, pero nos dará varias horas de margen. Los estoy cuidando, Edward. Lo prometo."

"Gracias," murmuré, deslizándome un poco hacia abajo cuando un guardia empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro.

"Ella está cabreada, pero está bien," Alice juró. "Todos lo están. Están atados, con las muñecas hacia el frente, y el pendejo tratando de descifrar mi código está fallando. Las ventanas dan hacia el parque, por lo que no hay forma de acercar a Jasper para que tire. Y ya ha pasado una hora, por lo que perdimos a cinco personas más en el auditorio."

Cerrando mis ojos en pura frustración y por la ira, inhalé profundamente y lo dejé salir.

"¿Oye, chico? ¿Y si eliminamos todo entre nosotros y ellos? Con _ellos_ me refiero al pendejo que los guía en la oficina de Carlisle," Alec sugirió.

"Tengo que despejar la casa de seguridad. Esa es la prioridad número uno," dije con los dientes apretados. "Cómo se logre eso me importa una mierda."

Toda esa mierda me estaba encabronando. No me agradaba la idea de dejar a Bella al último, pero tenía que alejar a los inocentes de esos hijos de puta, porque mi esposa tenía razón, tenían que salir de ese maldito edificio. Bella, Mickey, Dean, y mi padre podían pelear; cuatro niños y Esme no. No que mi madrastra no fuera fuerte. Era extremadamente serena y calmada en las situaciones más alarmantes, pero mis hijos, el hijo de Emmett, y la hija de Alec estaban dentro de ese departamento oculto. Solo había una pared separando a esos cabrones de Esme y los niños.

Sabía que había una forma de llegar a ellos sin pasar por la oficina de mi papá, pero era jodidamente riesgoso, considerando que había montón de putos enemigos entre el vestíbulo y el _penthouse_.

Se escuchó el eco de un golpe sordo cuando cortaron la electricidad. Todo el vestíbulo del edificio vecino estaba sumido en sombras y oscuridad, siendo la única luz la del día que atravesaba las ventanas.

Moviéndome lentamente y en silencio, me arriesgue a echar un vistazo por encima de la encimera en la que estaba detrás, y sonreí con suficiencia al ver la actitud nerviosa de los hombres cuidando la puerta.

"De acuerdo, chico, hay cinco en la planta baja. Veo tu posición. Aguanta, porque si te mueves, van a verte," Alec declaró en voz baja.

No le respondí, pero no era necesario. Dio órdenes con señales a Jasper y Emmett para que se movieran y se mantuvieran agachados. Iban a eliminar a tres guardias al mismo tiempo en silencio.

Se movieron sin hacer ruido, utilizando las sombras y los muebles para permanecer ocultos. Los tres estaban vestidos para trabajar, por lo que era una ventaja la ropa negra. Aunque, podía ver que lo planearon con anticipación con bolsas colgando de su espalda, y los conocía tan bien como para saber que habían traído todo tipo de armas con ellos. Si esta mierda duraba hasta el anochecer, seríamos invisibles, estaríamos armados hasta los dientes, y no pararíamos hasta que el último cabrón estuviera muerto.

Jasper y Alec sacaron sus cuchillos; Emmett no necesitaba uno. Por más despreocupado que podía ser Emmett, era el hijo de puta más fuerte y letal que había conocido. Tenía una gran presencia en la habitación, a menos que no quisiera ser visto, y entonces se movía sin siquiera respirar. Él llegó a su objetivo primero. Una mano enorme tapando la boca del hombre por detrás y un movimiento rápido de sus enormes brazos rompieron el cuello del objetivo. Jasper y Alec hicieron lo mismo, cubriendo la boca de sus objetivos y usando sus cuchillos para terminar con ellos. Quedaban dos guardias, y uno tenía su espalda hacia mí, así que saqué mi cuchillo de mi bota.

Alec fue por uno mientras yo me escabullía alrededor de la encimera por el otro. Lo arrojé al piso de baldosas, girándome cuando los gruñidos de los perros fueron bajos y en movimiento. Lock y Load corrían con todas sus fuerzas hacia un hombre saliendo por la puerta hacia las escaleras. Y yo los seguí. El cabrón ni siquiera se dio cuenta, cuando dos afilados juegos de dientes se prendieron de su brazo que sostenía el arma. La dejó caer al instante, pero su grito por ayuda nunca se escuchó cuando cubrí su boca y lo estrellé contra la pared. Él también cayó con un golpe sordo al piso de baldosas.

"Jesús, chico," dijo Alec al fin, apresurándose hacia mí y agarrando mi barbilla y viendo mi sien. "¿Estás bien?"

Asentí, diciendo a los perros que se sentaran. "Sí, estaba frente a las puertas principales cuando las volaron."

Emmett apretó mi hombro. "¿Vamos a tomar ese edificio, o qué?" Preguntó, y su mirada era letal. "Necesitamos a nuestro francotirador allá arriba."

Jasper asintió, dando golpecitos a la bolsa a través de su hombro. "Llévenme allá arriba, y les despejaré el camino a través del garaje."

"Chicos, hay guardias en los pisos cinco, ocho, catorce y quince. Acaban de eliminar al del segundo piso. Y el vestíbulo está despejado," dijo Alice. "Además, pronto deberíamos tener de vuelta el servicio móvil. Mack, está trabajando en ello."

"Entendido."

Las escaleras estaban en penumbras los primeros pisos, y utilizamos la formación básica de dos y dos para llegar al cuarto piso. Load nos guiaba al subir mientras Lock vigilaba nuestras espaldas. Fue el gruñido bajo apenas audible de Load lo que nos alertó de los guardias, pero Alec no iba a tomar ningún riesgo al romper el silencio, así que giró un silenciador en la punta de su nueve milímetros, eliminando al guardia con una bala en la cabeza. Continuamos subiendo al piso catorce.

"Hay dos francotiradores en los balcones del catorce, tres en el quince," Rose se escuchó en los auriculares. "Pueden dividirse, o podrían trabajar primero en el superior y luego el de abajo. Como lo prefieran."

"Alec, tú vas conmigo al quince. Jasper, Emmett, tomen este piso."

Lock y Load se quedaron conmigo. El guardia en la puerta hacia las escaleras del piso quince cayó con brusquedad, golpeando un poco la puerta, y nos quedamos inmóviles por un momento para asegurarnos que nadie viniera corriendo. No lo hicieron. Estos pendejos habían derribado las puertas de los departamentos, lo que fue como seguir miguitas de pan hacia dónde estaban. Alec tomó la primera puerta, y yo me fui a la siguiente, abriendo la puerta vacilante.

El francotirador tenía su espalda hacia el departamento, su ojo en la mira y en su radio hablaban sin parar en lo que ahora sabía era coreano.

El departamento era pequeño pero tenía un diseño abierto, lo que me facilitó el acercarme sigilosamente al bastardo. Nunca me escuchó venir—ni mi entrada al departamento, ni mis pasos por la sala, y definitivamente no escuchó el cuchillo cortar su garganta hasta que de todas formas no pudo hablar.

Fue el francotirador vecino el que casi jodió la mierda. Gritó, y mi cuchillo voló de mi mano, enterrándose en su muslo.

"¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!" Dijo Alec, corriendo al último departamento con los perros pisándole los talones, y yo lo seguí.

Justo antes de que el cabrón pudiera alcanzar su radio, afilados dientes caninos se cerraron de golpe en su mano, haciéndolo gritar, pero a estas alturas, no había nadie que lo escuchara. El techo estaba demasiado arriba, y la planta baja estaba demasiado abajo. Alec arrastró su trasero dentro del departamento, apuntando su arma en medio de su cabeza.

"¿Hablas inglés?" Le preguntó al tipo, que nos miró con una mueca de desdén hasta que Load se puso en la cara del hombre, cerrando sus dientes. El hombre asintió frenéticamente. Alec era un bastardo cruel cuando quería información. "¿Cuántos en este edificio?" Preguntó, dando golpecitos en su frente con el cañón de su arma.

"No ganarán," el tipo jadeó, dando un grito ahogado cuando agarré su pasamontañas y se lo quité al mismo tiempo que le di un giro rápido a mi cuchillo en su pierna.

"Inténtalo de nuevo, hijo de puta," le advertí, sonriendo al escuchar su grito de dolor. "¿Cuántos? Y solo para que lo sepas… todos tus amigos desde aquí a la planta baja están muertos. Así que… responde la puta pregunta."

"C-Cuatro más. ¡En el techo!"

Me puse de pie, llevando el cuchillo conmigo, mientras Alec tiraba del gatillo. Alcancé a ver a Emmett, que estaba ahora en la puerta. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Le pregunté.

"Na, hermano. Yo me encargo. Tú solo llega a esa casa de seguridad, ¿sí?" Confirmó, y asentí. "Bien. Jazz está en posición."

Alec y yo reunimos todas las municiones de los tres departamentos, dejándolas con Jasper al bajar. Emmett ni siquiera se molestó en mantenerse callado en ese puto techo. Por el auricular, escuché un arma automática disparar y la fuerte explosión de una granada.

"El techo está despejado. La ametralladora inhabilitada."

"Entendido," dije entre mi aliento mientras Alec y yo corríamos hacia la puerta trasera del edificio. "Emmett, ve a asegurarte de que nadie se acerque sigilosamente a Jasper."

"Diez-cuatro."

Por un breve momento, había considerado dejar a Lock y Load con Jasper, pero parecían estar pegados a mí, así que me los quedé. Sabía que tenía que conseguirles agua pronto ya que habían estado corriendo desde que esta mierda comenzó.

"Alec, espera." Le dije, corriendo al pequeño puesto de periódicos en el vestíbulo y sacando unas botellas de agua del refrigerador. "Antes de que tomemos el garaje…"

Arrodillándome, abrí la primera botella, y los chicos bebieron con voracidad, goteando y babeando por todas partes, pero sonreí, acariciando sus cabezas.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres llevarlos?" Alec preguntó.

"No estoy seguro de que estuviera aquí si no fuera por ellos," repliqué, encogiendo un hombro. "Maldición, quedé inconsciente con la primera explosión. Hicieron guardia frente a mí. Me despertaron cuando tenía que alejar mi trasero de ahí."

"Maldita sea. De acuerdo. Me parece justo."

Nos encaminamos lentamente por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta por la que Alec había entrado. El garaje estaba al otro lado de la calle, y uno de los camiones de basura estaba posicionado en la esquina. Sin embargo, como la mayoría de los garajes, había muros bajos con barandas.

"¿Subir y pasar por encima?" Verifiqué, y Alec asintió. "Jasper, vamos a cruzar la calle y a entrar al garaje. Si pudieras despejarnos el camino, eso sería jodidamente espectacular."

Jasper se rio entre dientes por la radio. "Tengo todo tipo de soluciones para tus problemas. Tendré mejor vista una vez que puedas decir… ohhh, del décimo piso y hacia arriba. ¿A dónde vas?"

"Hasta la parte superior."

"Entendido. Te sigo."

Alec y yo estábamos a punto de salir a la acera cuando se escuchó un ruido extraño en el auricular.

"¿P-Papi?"

Mi corazón se detuvo y se me cayó a los pies por el miedo que escuché en la voz de mi hija.

Agarré el frente de la camiseta de Alec para detenerlo. "Jesús, Bethy… Cómo… ¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeña dulzura?"

"Papi… mamá está en problemas. Yo… yo puedo verlo en el monitor. Había un auricular en tu habitación. Sé que tía Alice dijo que nos quedáramos aquí, pero… Papi, podemos salir."

"¡Bethy, no! Quédense dónde están. ¡Vamos por ustedes! ¿Dónde está _Nanny_?"

"Está aquí, papá. Podemos salir para que tú puedas ir por mamá. Conozco el camino, papi."

Mis manos se dispararon a mi cabello y lo agarré con fuerza, viendo a Alec y preguntándole en silencio, _¿Qué demonios hago ahora?_

Alec asintió, apretando mi hombro. "Ellos no conocen los pasajes secretos. Serán como ratas en los muros, chico."

Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sabía que tenía razón. "¿Qué pasa si los ven, Alec? ¿Qué pasa si salen en el momento equivocado?"

"Esme no es tonta," me tranquilizó. "Apostaría a que a estas alturas está armada."

Soltando un resoplido al escuchar eso, le alcé una ceja antes de hablarle a mi hija. "Bethy, dale el auricular a _Nanny_."

"¿Edward?"

"Mamá, ¿están bien?" No pude evitar preguntar.

"Por supuesto que sí," declaró, sonando agraviada. "¿Por dónde vas a entrar?"

"El piso quince."

"Nos veremos en la sala de conferencias," dijo, sin dejar lugar para argumentos, y luego hubo movimiento de nuevo por la línea.

"¿Papi?" Bethy habló de nuevo.

"Pequeña dulzura, necesito que hagas lo que _Nanny_ te diga," le supliqué, sacudiendo mi cabeza por estar siquiera considerando permitirles dejar la casa de seguridad.

"Lo haremos," prometió.

"Todos, a mi señal. Vamos a entrar cuando diga."

Jasper y Emmett hablaron para decir que habían escuchado, pero fue la voz de Bethy la que escuché al cruzar la calle con Alec y los perros, escabulléndonos rápidamente en el garaje detrás de una minivan.

"De acuerdo, papi. Te amo. Ten cuidado."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **Una Cullen hecha y derecha, apoco no. Esa Bethy es valiente como sus padres, esperemos que todo salga bien y no los vean salir de algún pasaje secreto. Lo bueno es que están con Esme. ¿Y qué les pareció el desempeño de Lock y Load? Han resultado muy útiles en esta misión. Esperemos que puedan ayudarlos a entrar al edificio. Y ahora las cosas cambiaron, va a ser una gran ventaja que no tengan que subir hasta el último piso y pueda encontrarse con ellos en el quince, sacarlos y volver para ayudar a Bella y los otros. Por lo visto Deb nos va a tener al filo de la butaca durante toda la historia. Como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo. Y no olviden dejar el respectivo comentario de agradecimiento para Deb en la historia original. El link está en mi perfil y en mi grupo como publicación marcada. Pueden poner:**_

 _ **I really hope that Esme and the kids can leave without being seen and reach the fifteenth floor. Thanks for the chapter, Deb. (Tu nombre y país)**_

 _ **Copien y peguen :) pero solo ese pedacito de arriba, por favor. Y pongan su nombre y su país para diferenciarlos de los demás reviews como este.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: paosierra, angelabarmtz, Sthefani NGO, Shikara65, PRISOL, Tecupi, Cullenland, beakis, lauritacullenswan, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Angel twilighter, Yoliki, Jeimmy, glow0718, rjnavajas, YessyVL13, SharOn, saraipineda44, injoa, Noelia, Yoca-26, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, nnuma76, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lizdayanna, lagie, Liz Vidal, Licet Salvatore, tulgarita, Maribel, Merce, Kabum, debynoe, ELIZABETH, Manligrez, Sully YM, Vero Morales, CarolinaYDM, Mayerling Lpez, Cary, Adriu, JessMel, Josi, DenniChavez, Pili, Ericastelo, Genesisdan13, Erizo ikki, BereB, Mafer, Ale, Pam Malfoy Black, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **BELLA**

"De acuerdo, papi. Te amo. Ten cuidado."

Temblaba por la necesidad de ver a mis hijos, de hablar con Edward. Mis manos se cerraron en puños, mi frente empezó a sudar, y lágrimas picaban en mis ojos, no porque estuviera alterada sino porque estaba cabreada al ver a este pendejo frente a mí y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Mickey empujó mi zapato con el suyo. "Tranquila, Bells."

Estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza incluso antes de que hablara. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, revisé a todos. Jake estaba adolorido—podía verlo en su mandíbula amoratada y en la forma en que sus ojos se entrecerraban. Angela estaba más calmada pero se veía pálida. Dean estaba escuchando la radio en la cadera de Kim. Carlisle estaba muy quieto junto a mí, observando y esperando por lo que ahora significaba que hubiesen cortado la electricidad. Cho y su hija estaban hablando tan bajito, que ni siquiera podía escucharlos. Sin embargo, Seong se veía inestable.

No lo había pensado mucho, pero ya era la mitad de la tarde, y habíamos estado atrapados en esta área de asientos por un par de horas. Traté de no preocuparme por lo que otra hora iba a significar en lo que se refiere a los empleados de abajo.

Lo que sí sabía era que necesitábamos comida y agua… y viajes al baño, para ser honesta.

Volviéndome hacia Carlisle, murmuré esas cosas, señalando con mi barbilla hacia Angela, que se veía bastante mal.

"Joder," siseó, cerrando los ojos. "Está bien." Se puso de pie, recibiendo de inmediato el cañón de un rifle automático en su rostro, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. "Estoy dispuesto a sentarme aquí y dejar que tu maldito mono entrenado trate de _hackear_ mi sistema, pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que ignores las necesidades humanas básicas. Esta gente necesita comida y agua, y de verdad me gustaría orinar. Y eso también incluye a la gente que retienes abajo."

Mickey sonrió con suficiencia, mirando de Carlisle a Kim.

"No me importa, señor Cullen."

"Debería importarte. Va a ser malditamente difícil negociar cuando tus rehenes estén enfermos." Carlisle le levantó una mortal ceja, recordándome tanto a Edward que casi me reí en voz alta. "Piérdenos, y ellos simplemente derribarán esas puertas para llegar a ti. No habrá una mierda que los detenga." Se encogió de hombros como si nada, entrelazando sus dedos a pesar de sus muñecas atadas.

Kim dio un suspiro profundo, y juro que rodó los ojos. "¿Qué espera que haga al respecto?" Preguntó.

"Agua." Carlisle señaló el pequeño refrigerador en una esquina junto al bar. "Baño," alargó la palabra, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta abierta en la otra esquina. "No es difícil."

Kim chasqueó sus dedos, y el guardia en la ventana se movió, abriendo el refrigerador. Arrojó varias botellas de agua al otro lado de la habitación, y Kim nos dio una a cada uno de nosotros. Finalmente, agarró el hombro de Carlisle y lo giró hacia el baño.

"Ve. Y deja la puerta abierta."

Kim se alejó, y el guardia de la ventana se quedó con Carlisle.

Mi mirada se desvió hacia Dean, que dijo, "Han despejado el edificio al este de nosotros. Él todavía no lo sabe. Cuando lo haga, estén preparadas."

Mickey se inclinó hacia mí. "Ese guardia en la ventana es un cabroncete un poco nervioso."

"En efecto," concordé asintiendo. "Esa ventana se ve un poco… inestable. ¿No crees?"

Ella soltó un resoplido, mirándome de nuevo con un brillo perverso en sus ojos. "¿Tú y yo?" Preguntó, y me encogí de hombros, pero sabía a qué me refería. "Espéralo, Bells. Creo que deberíamos causar algo de problemas."

"Entendido," le susurré, asegurándome que Carlisle estuviera bien cuando dejó el baño.

Una vez que se sentó, Seong y Angela le siguieron. Froté mi bota izquierda contra el interior de mi derecha. Si Edward me había enseñado algo con los años, fue cómo ocultar armas en mi persona sin que nadie las notara. Uno de sus cuchillos estaba metido cuidadosamente debajo de mis pantalones cargo, calcetines y bota en el interior de mi pierna.

Otro chasqueo de los dedos de Kim, y uno de los guardias en la puerta caminó hacia la pila de nuestras pertenencias junto a la estantería. Observé cada uno de sus movimientos porque no estaba segura si la casa de seguridad estaba vacía. Bethy y Esme se habían quedado calladas en mi auricular. Aunque, él no le prestó a atención a la estantería; Sin embargo, sí encontró la _laptop_ de Jacob y se la dio al tipo en el escritorio.

Kim nos señaló a todos nosotros. "¿De quién es?"

"M-Mía," Jake admitió en voz baja.

"Inicia sesión."

"El que lo haga funcionará con la _laptop_ pero no con el servidor si lo han cerrado a control remoto," explicó, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia el escritorio para escribir su contraseña.

"Tomaremos el servidor. No se preocupe."

"No, no lo harás," escuché a Alice por mi auricular. "IGOR, envía mi archivo de virus a la _laptop_ de Jacob Black. Bloquéala."

"Polvo de duende…" Mickey canturreó ligeramente.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar eso pero no dijo nada, ocultándola detrás de su botella de agua.

Me puse de pie cuando acompañaron a Angela de vuelta al área de asientos, y mirándola a los ojos, susurré, "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Tres semanas."

Asintiendo, apreté brevemente sus dedos antes de tomar mi turno para el baño, y Mickey iba justo detrás de mí. Alcancé mi puerta para cerrarla, y nuestro pequeño guardia asustadizo sacudió su cabeza, usando el cañón de su rifle para mantenerla abierta.

"¿Te gusta ver, cielo?" Mickey le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa. "¿Algo de _lluvia dorada_ en acción? Un poco raro, ¿eh?"

"Oh, vaya… no puedes juzgarlo por lo que lo excita, Mick. Todo el mundo es un poco raro," añadí con risa en mi voz, levantándole una ceja a ella.

"No jodas… Tú sabes, aquella vez que estaba en California. Conocí a una chica," Mickey comenzó a decir, una falsa expresión soñadora en su rostro. "Tenía las tetas más grandes que había visto." Ahuecó sus manos lo mejor que pudo mientras estaban atadas frente a su pecho.

Al parecer el tipo hablaba el suficiente inglés para entender la esencia de lo que estaba diciendo, porque sus ojos se ampliaron detrás del pasamontañas.

"Ten cuidado. Tal vez él no sea capaz de soportar esa historia." Fui a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero la dejé medio abierta. "Amigo, no vas a verme orinar. Me importa una mierda lo que hagas con esa arma. ¿Entendido?"

Mickey se recargó en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados, sonriéndole a él con suficiencia y encogiendo un hombro. Ella me estaba dando un segundo para revisar mi cuchillo y moverlo de mi bota al interior de mi manga derecha. Estaba agradecida de que la camisa fuera de manga larga y un poco grande. El cuchillo, sin embargo, era del largo de mi antebrazo. Mientras estaba sentada aquí, dejé que mi mirada recorriera las paredes del baño y el techo. Encima de mí estaba el típico cielo raso de oficina—blanco con pequeños hoyos—y también había una ventila de aire acondicionado, aunque la última no estaba muy grande. Sin embargo, al ser un baño. Apostaría a que detrás de esas delgadas cubiertas estaban algunos cables gruesos de electricidad y tuberías aún más gruesas.

Cuando terminé, tomé el lugar de Mickey en la puerta, encontrando a mi guardia con una mirada firme. Su pasamontañas no ocultaba todo, y eso incluía su mirada errante, el sudor cayendo en sus ojos, y el ligero movimiento nervioso de un pie al otro.

"¿Te pongo nervioso?" Le pregunté en voz baja, lentamente, inclinando un poco mi cabeza.

Mickey se rio bajito detrás de mí, y si llevaba un arma, no tenía idea dónde la había ocultado cuando abrió la puerta por completo.

"Creo que las dos lo ponemos nervioso, Bells," dijo, batiéndole las pestañas. "¿Verdad que sí?"

"Chicas," escuchamos a Carlisle detrás de nuestro guardia. Las dos miramos en su dirección, y un movimiento de su cabeza nos dijo que esperáramos, que no tomáramos la oportunidad.

Al menos, todavía no.

Con una sonrisa entre nosotros y una a nuestro guardia, dijimos, "Adiós, guapo," al mismo tiempo.

Varios sonidos de risa llegaron a mis oídos. Algunos eran dentro de la habitación—Carlisle y Dean—pero otros por la radio – Rose y Mack. Sin embargo, Alice fue la que habló.

"Veo que ya encontraron el eslabón débil," murmuró mientras Mickey y yo tomábamos nuestros asientos. "Solo para que lo sepan… Todos los oseznos dejaron el nido con mamá osa. La casa de seguridad está vacía, pero los oseznos todavía están en el bosque. Los mantendré informados."

Estaba tratando de evitar usar la radio, pero levanté la vista a la videocámara en la esquina del techo, articulando un, _Gracias_.

Mis ojos se posaron en la estantería. Solo el saber que los niños y Esme no estaban del otro lado de esa puerta me hacía sentir tanto nerviosa como aliviada. Bethy conocía todos los atajos en este edificio. Le había mostrado todos ellos a través de los años, y a Sammy también cuando llegó. Les encantaba, lo veían como una aventura de los libros y películas. Nunca en mis sueños más locos pensé que se convertiría en una pieza de información de vida o muerte para ellos que lo supieran.

Afortunadamente, Edward también los conocía. Y estaba contando con que esa información los sacara de este maldito edificio. Demonios, no habían pasado ni cinco días que los habíamos usado para divertirnos descaradamente. Tuve que morder el interior de mi mejilla para evitar sonreír de forma engreída ante el recuerdo de todas las deliciosas cosas sucias que Edward y yo habíamos hecho mientras los niños fueron al cine con sus abuelos. La sala de conferencias en la que habíamos estado antes había visto cosas que harían sonrojar a una prostituta.

El sonido de algo que se estrellaba y se rompía, junto con voces por la radio, me sacó rápidamente de mi recuerdo en el que estaba a salvo y feliz. Fue como volver en mí con agua fría.

Kim estaba dando órdenes ruidosas y enojadas por su radio, lanzando miradas en nuestra dirección. Le chasqueó los dedos a uno de sus guardias en la puerta, que se dio la vuelta y dejó la habitación. Eso me hizo levantarle una ceja a Carlisle.

"Bueno, algo definitivamente lo encabronó," murmuró Dean. "Creo que algo salió mal en alguna parte."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "Solo mi esposo podría enojar tanto a alguien."

Mickey se rio bajito entre dientes pero murmuró, "¡Maldita sea! Sigue así, niño bonito. Mátalos a todos; deja que Dios disponga de ellos."

Sacudí mi cabeza al escuchar la antigua mantra que el equipo solía usar, pero el sonido de un rifle preparándose para disparar me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿Quién está allá afuera?" Preguntó, el cañón del arma en mi sien. "Esa no es la policía o el FBI. Ellos tienen reglas que seguir."

Miré a Kim a los ojos. "No todos siguen las putas reglas."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

El garaje estaba oscuro en comparación a afuera. El grueso concreto rodeándonos provocaba que los sonidos hicieran eco, revotando por todas partes, y viajando en extrañas direcciones, pero eso también tenía sus ventajas. Los pendejos haciendo guardia a las puertas de la Torre Twi Tech no tenían una puta idea de dónde estábamos exactamente.

E hicieron precisamente lo que había esperado—enviaron hombres a cazarnos.

Usando las ventanillas de coches y parabrisas, nos quedamos detrás de una pequeña SUV. La sonrisa de suficiencia de Alec fue divertidísima cuando decidió dejarlos que vinieran por nosotros.

Solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Te ríes ahora. Tenemos quince pisos de esta mierda."

"Sí, estoy consciente. Solo esperemos que Carlisle haya asegurado su garaje de aquí hasta el día del juicio, porque algunos de estos coches no van a sobrevivirnos," replicó, sonriendo como un maldito tonto al mismo tiempo que sacaba un disco destellante de su mochila.

"Y estamos por terminar con el silencio," añadí, señalando con mi barbilla a los dos soldados que se acercaban lentamente dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. "¿Listo?"

Alec asintió, presionando el botón del disco destellante y lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas por el piso del garaje. La explosión fue ruidosa, el destello brillante, provocando que los soldados gritaran. Alec y yo apoyamos nuestras armas en el capó de la SUV, haciendo varios disparos antes de salir corriendo a unos cuantos espacios de estacionamiento arriba. Los disparos provocaron la anarquía que había esperado. Gritos y ráfagas de balas siguieron nuestro camino, pero en realidad todavía no podían vernos debido al humo del disco destellante.

Nos dirigíamos hacia las escaleras en el centro del garaje, que nos subirían a cada nivel.

El capó de otro coche y otra ronda de disparos, y Alec y yo atravesamos corriendo el piso del garaje y entramos a las escaleras, los dos perros con nosotros. Nos mantuvimos agachados mientras las balas destruían los muros a nuestro alrededor. La mayoría de los disparos venían de la entrada que conducía al interior de Twi Tech.

Alec sacó una granada, dándomela a mí. "¿Cómo está tu brazo para lanzar?"

Simplemente agarré la maldita cosa, tiré del seguro, y la arrojé al grupo de guardias. Subimos al siguiente nivel cuando la explosión sacudió el edificio. Las alarmas de los coches empezaron a sonar, simplemente uniéndose al estruendo que habíamos creado.

En el segundo y el tercer nivel fue lo mismo. El cuarto me dejó uno de sus rifles automáticos y una bolsa llena de municiones, sin mencionar un Mercedes arruinado que ahora estaba en un infierno en llamas.

Al llegar al quinto nivel, nos mantuvieron bajo fuego por un momento detrás de un camión de mudanzas. Nos quedamos detrás de la cabina, esperando la siguiente oleada de soldados que se dirigía hacia nosotros.

"¡Edward Cullen, ¿me escuchas?!" Escuché por el auricular. "Habla Eleazar. ¡Cambio!"

"Sí, te escucho," le respondí bruscamente.

"¿Cuál es tu ubicación?"

"El, joder, estoy algo ocupado…" Dije con voz rasposa, volviendo a cargar el rifle y dejándome caer al pavimento.

Solté un montón de balas en cuatro pares de piernas, haciendo caer a cada uno de ellos. Disparé de nuevo antes de que pudieran abrir fuego desde el suelo.

Cuando me levanté de nuevo, Eleazar me gritó otra vez.

"Ed, necesito un reporte de tu condición. No quiero fuego amistoso, pero tengo que entrar ahí contigo."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Dije con un suspiro, tratando de abrir la puerta de la camioneta porque tenía una idea. "El vecindario del este está bajo mi control. Tienes un ojo en el cielo en el catorce. Hay un enemigo en el aire. Un helicóptero canadiense cargado con un lanzagranadas y más, así que vigila tu cielo."

"Entendido. Voy a tener apoyo aéreo dentro de poco."

"Diez-cuatro. El vecindario del norte y el oeste son hostiles, pero no he llegado ahí todavía," dije con sarcasmo, provocando que Alec y El rieran con brusquedad.

Arrastrándome por el asiento de la cabina del camión, alcancé los cables debajo del volante y tiré con fuerza.

Volviendo mi cabeza para mirar a Alec detrás de mí, le dije, "Nunca subiremos sin algún tipo de bloqueo. Este cabrón podría resolver el problema."

Alec asintió, dejándose caer al suelo y haciendo varios disparos. "Bueno, será mejor que te apures, chico. Están enviando otro grupo."

Saqué mi cuchillo, cortando unos cuantos cables y agradeciendo a Mickey en mi mente por enseñarme a hacer esta mierda hace años. Chispas destellaron en el suelo del camión, pero el motor rugió a la vida.

"¡Métete! ¡Vámonos!"

Me deslicé sobre el asiento del conductor, manteniéndome agachado cuando disparos golpearon contra el camión, y Alec metió a los perros en el espacio detrás del asiento corrido antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Me eché de reversa para salir del espacio, llevándome al coche junto a mí así como la camioneta detrás de mí. Sin embargo, sonreí al ver el grupo frente a nosotros, sobre todo cuando Alec apuntó a través del parabrisas con una lluvia de balas. Puse la palanca en directo, derrapando y dirigiéndome a la rampa para subir.

"¿Cuántas granadas te quedan?" Le pregunté, rebotando en mi asiento cuando pasé encima de guardias, cordones, y reductores de velocidad cuando giré para subir al siguiente nivel.

Alec rebuscó en su mochila, diciendo al fin, "Como unas siete o algo así."

"Bien, vas a usar esas. ¿Cómo está _tu_ brazo lanzador?" Le dije con sarcasmo, sonriendo al escuchar su resoplido y verlo rodar los ojos.

Alec arrojó granadas a cada entrada de la Torre Twi Tech al ir subiendo chirriando llantas cada vez más alto. Comenzando en el piso décimo, Jasper pudo captar visuales y nos dio una mano. Al llegar al piso trece nos habíamos quedado sin granadas, y el motor del camión estaba humeando, sin mencionar que habíamos perdido una llanta. Chispas volaban del metal de la rueda cuando giré hacia el nivel catorce, deteniéndome frente a la entrada.

"Este camión está acabado. Lo usaremos para esta puerta y luego tomaremos el de arriba a pie," le dije, agarrando el rifle que había robado y apuntalándolo entre el acelerador y el asiento. El motor rugió, con humo fluyendo desde debajo del capó, y Alec salió de la cabina, llamando a los perros para ocultarse en las escaleras.

Antes de bajar de un salto, puse la palanca en directo, rodándome para salir de la cabina y ponerme detrás de un coche para cubrirme. Las llantas chirriaron, la desinflada lanzó chispas, pero el camión eliminó guardias, armas, y la entrada en un choque ensordecedor. El camión continuó acelerando pero finalmente se sobrecalentó hasta que explotó, provocando que la entrada colapsara a su alrededor.

"Muévanse, muévanse, muévanse," jadeé, siguiendo a Alec y a los perros subiendo al piso final.

"¡Edward, detente!" Jasper llamó por la radio, y todos nos detuvimos en el último rellano antes del nivel quince. "Tienen apoyo aéreo, y hay varios hombres dispersos en ese garaje. Manténganse agachados. No se muevan. Tengo una solución."

"Entendido."

El escalofriante sonido del rifle de largo alcance de Jasper fue intenso. Junto con el _ping_ de cada bala se escuchaban los gritos de agonía y el tarareo de su actitud jodidamente calmada. No podía decidir qué canción estaba cantando en voz baja. Estaba seguro que era "Dust in the Wind," lo que hizo que Alec empezara a reír y sacudir su cabeza.

Sin embargo, la orden de Emmett captó la atención de todos.

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó. "¡Jasper, muévete ahora!"

Alec y yo subimos a la azotea del garaje, girándonos hacia el edificio que habíamos tomado. El helicóptero que había derribado la unidad policial abrió fuego contra el balcón. El siseo del lanzagranadas sonó antes de que el balcón se desintegrara. Jasper ya había desalojado su posición, pero esperé hasta que los dos se reportaran antes de volverme hacia Alec.

"Tenemos que correr por nuestra vida. Usar los coches como protección, pero se volverán en nuestra dirección tan pronto como nos movamos."

"A las tres… Uno, dos… ¡ _Tres_!" Dijo él, saliendo de las escaleras, y yo estaba corriendo con él. Los perros estaban a cada lado de nosotros.

Salieron unos cuantos guardias rezagados, pero usé mi Glock para eliminarlos o hacerlos lanzarse para cubrirse. Sin embargo, fue el ruido sordo de las aspas del helicóptero combinado con las balas de la ametralladora cuarenta y cinco que caían sobre nosotros lo que nos hizo correr con más fuerza y más rápido.

"¡La puerta, la puerta!" Ordené, y abrimos fuego en las puertas, entrando disparados a través del vidrio hecho añicos y cubriéndonos a cada lado justo al entrar. "Lock y Load, conmigo. ¡Abajo!"

El lanzagranadas le dio al concreto que sobresalía de la entrada por fuera, destruyéndolo por completo, pero no nos dio, ni al pasillo o el interior. Me desplomé contra la pared del oscuro edificio, suspirando de alivio cuando el helicóptero giró bruscamente y se alejó.

"Cristo," jadeé, limpiando el sudor de mi frente con la manga de mi camiseta. "Alec, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí," gimió, su cabeza golpeando la pared detrás de él mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

El gimoteo de uno de los perros me hizo girar mi cabeza de golpe. "¡Ah, mierda! El vidrio. Lock, ven aquí, amigo," le dije, gateando hacia él y agarrando la pata que tenía en el aire.

Afortunadamente, era una piedrecita de vidrio, y la saqué de su pata. Ni siquiera estaba sangrando mucho, pero de todos modos recibí una lamida de gracias en la cara. Acaricié su cabeza, y luego también la de Load.

"¡Todos repórtense!" Ordené por la radio.

"Estamos bien, Ed," Emmett declaró. "Puede que Jasper se haya cagado, pero está bien."

"Cierra la puta boca, pendejo. Estoy bien. Estoy encabronado por dejar las municiones, pero…"

Alec, con los ojos cerrados, sonrió desde su posición contra la pared mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. "Maldición, estoy muy viejo para esta mierda."

"Jesús, Edward, ¿vas a dejar a alguien con vida para interrogarlo?" Preguntó Eleazar.

"Hazme una puta pregunta importante," le respondí con brusquedad. Levantándome del suelo, revisé mis armas, mis municiones, y le ofrecí una mano a Alec para ponerlo de pie. "Ya despejé el edificio este y ahora el garaje."

"Entendido, Ed."

"¿Estás listo para ayudar? Porque tienes cuatro… cuéntalos, _cuatro_ camiones de basura rodeando este edificio con al menos la misma cantidad de lanzagranadas. Hay francotiradores en los edificios norte y oeste, y tenemos cero visibilidad de la oficina de papá porque da hacia el maldito parque. Y estoy a punto de limpiar el bosque de mamá osa _y_ sus oseznos. Necesito escolta para eso, El. Los necesito _fuera_ de este maldito edificio antes de que hagamos otro puñetero movimiento."

De frente a la entrada, sacudí mi cabeza. _No_ íbamos a salir por dónde entramos. Tendríamos que pensar en otra forma de sacar a Esme y a los niños del edificio. Mi mirada se desvió al pasillo, donde sabía que estaba la sala de conferencias. Tenía que ver a esos niños, a Esme, y necesitaba que estuvieran seguros. De hecho, los quería bajo la protección de Eleazar tan pronto como fuera jodidamente posible.

Eleazar se quedó en silencio por un segundo o dos. "De acuerdo. Esperaremos tu señal. Enviaré una unidad en tu dirección."

"Entendido. Emmett, Jasper, encuentren la ubicación de El y únase a él. Tal vez quieran despejar los edificios circuncidantes, dejando solo los pendejos en este."

"Diez-cuatro," los dos respondieron.

"Mi equipo de información," llamé en voz baja.

"Edward, estamos aquí," respondió Mack. "¿Ustedes están bien?"

"Sí. Estoy en el piso quince. Dame un estatus del movimiento, por favor."

"Espera," dijo ella, y podía escucharla tecleando. "Para que lo sepas, el servicio móvil está de vuelta en funcionamiento. Y los oseznos están fijos en el lado oeste del edificio. Los estamos vigilando." Dio un suspiro profundo. "Además, tienes despejado hasta el final. Nada de movimiento en ningunas de las cámaras de seguridad en ese piso."

"Gracias. Vamos a entrar," le informé, dando una ligera palmada en el hombro de Alec.

"Aunque les informo de antemano. Parece haber unos cuantos hombres armados dejando el frente del edificio y tomando las escaleras. Los mantendré informados," declaró Mack.

Quitándole el seguro a mi Glock, encontré la mirada de Alec y señalé el pasillo con mi barbilla. Necesitábamos llegar al lado opuesto del edificio, lo que sería un maldito largo camino cuándo tendríamos puertas a cada lado de nosotros. No era que no confiaba en las chicas, pero estaban viendo un montón de videos de seguridad. Los errores podían ocurrir, se les podrían pasar algunos pendejos, y no podría enojarme por ello. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Entre más nos acercábamos, más rápido nos movíamos, hasta que casi estábamos corriendo a toda velocidad para cuando las puertas de la sala de conferencias se aproximaban frente a nosotros. Pegando mi oído a la puerta, sacudí mi cabeza pero giré el pomo.

Por un segundo o dos el alma se me cayó a los pies porque la gran sala en la que había estado hace solo unas horas antes estaba completamente vacía. Comencé a sentir pánico… hasta que Alec golpeó mi hombro y señaló hacia la mesa. Rodando en silencio debajo de la larga mesa de conferencias estaba el dron de Sammy. Zumbó a la vida, elevándose por encima de la mesa y se acercó frente a nosotros. Cayó al suelo con un rudo aterrizaje al mismo tiempo que las puertas del armario de almacenamiento se abrieron de golpe.

"Gracias a Dios," apenas dije entre mi aliento.

"¡Papi!" Tanto Sammy como Bethy me llamaron, corrieron hacia mí, y mis rodillas golpearon la alfombra para poder abrazarlos. "Tengo a todos los oseznos en el bosque," informé por la radio, y apenas si presté atención a las respuestas que recibí.

Abracé a mis niños con fuerza, y escuché a Alec con Abby. Alcancé a ver a Esme y le agradecí por encima de la cabeza de Bethy. Sin embargo, mis ojos se posaron en Caleb, porque él estaba buscando detrás de nosotros y se veía un poco perdido.

"Oye, peque, ven aquí," le dije, haciéndolo un gesto para que se acercara. Cuando llegó a mí, puse mi mano encima de su cabeza. "Tu papá está bien. Está con tío Jasper. ¿Está bien? Vamos a llevarte con él."

Caleb asintió. "Gracias, tío Edward."

Alboroté sus rizos y luego miré a Bethy. "¿Ustedes están bien?"

"Sí, pero mamá…"

"Lo sé, pequeña dulzura, pero ustedes son primero. Siempre. ¿Entendido?" Le pregunté, y asintió. Miré a Sammy, que se aferraba a mi camiseta. "Oye, eso fue inteligente, peque." Señalé a su dron. "Podríamos haber sido cualquiera."

Me sonrió con dulzura. "Sí, no estábamos seguros…"

"Increíble trabajo," le susurré contra un lado de su cabeza. Besé la frente de Bethy antes de levantarme y ver a Esme.

"Hijo, ¿qué quieres que hagamos ahora?" Preguntó, agarrando mi rostro y mirando mi sien, que a estas alturas ni siquiera era un problema.

"No podemos volver por donde Alec y yo entramos. Vamos a tener que—"

"¡Edward, Edward, Edward! ¡Reportando!" Alice me llamó frenéticamente por el auricular. "Vas a tener compañía en un minuto. Kim envió a alguien de la oficina de Carlisle, así como algunos hombres de abajo. Llegarán a tu piso desde arriba y por debajo de ti. No puedes volver por donde entraste, y no puedes tomar las escaleras… al menos todavía no."

Alec y yo nos miramos a los ojos, y él se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con llave, no que fuera a detenerlos, pero al menos nos daría más tiempo.

"¡Papá!" Me susurró Bethy, tirando de mi manga. "El armario, papá. Podemos ocultarnos ahí."

Miré a mi alrededor a la habitación y luego de vuelta a mi hija. En ese momento, era idéntica a su madre. Siempre veía a Bella en Bethy en cosas pequeñas, pero la niña frente a mí tenía cada gota de la fortaleza, valentía y agudeza mental de su madre. Era feroz, con ojos penetrantes iguales a los míos.

Encogiendo un hombro a Alec, le dije, "Ya la escuchaste."

Él sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a Bethy. "Te seguimos, _Bambina_."

"Edward, tienes a uno en tu piso… ahora."

La voz de Alice estaba nerviosa, pero nos quedamos callados de nuestro lado. Alec y yo optamos en vez de eso por señales con las manos. Todos nos movimos rápidamente—Sammy recogió su dron, Bethy y Caleb se llevaron a los perros, y yo guíe a Esme. Alec tomó la retaguardia mientras todos atravesábamos el armario y entrábamos a las escaleras ocultas. Acabábamos de cerrar la puerta del pasadizo secreto cuando escuchamos voces amortiguadas y golpes desde el otro lado de la puerta de la sala de conferencias cerrada.

Los golpes en las puertas aumentaron y luego se detuvieron. Tenía el presentimiento de que estaban por volarlas, así que puse un dedo en mis labios para que todos se mantuvieran callados, que se preparan. Todos nos sobresaltamos cuando las puertas explotaron. Órdenes y llamadas por la radio en coreano se escucharon con más fuerza, lo que significaba que estaban buscando en toda la habitación, el armario incluido. De pronto, me sentí muy agradecido por el peculiar gusto de Charlie Swan por los pasadizos secretos.

"Edward, sé que puedes escucharme," dijo Eleazar por el auricular. "Necesito que lleves un perfil bajo por un rato. Encuentra un lugar seguro y escóndanse. Vamos a eliminar a los vecinos del oeste. Entonces te daremos esa escolta que necesitas."

Alec y yo nos miramos a los ojos. Sabíamos que no podíamos quedarnos aquí, no sin las puertas. Necesitábamos un lugar para escondernos.

"¡Sé dónde!" Bethy apenas dijo en voz alta. Asintió, señalando bajando las escaleras. "El quinto piso. En el gimnasio. Estaba… no había nadie cuando…" Se detuvo cuando se escucharon más voces en la sala de conferencias, pero se estaban alejando rápidamente.

Me devané los sesos tratando de recordar dónde exactamente estaba el gimnasio del quinto piso en relación con el garaje. Lo que sí sabía era que esta escalera oculta terminaba en un cuarto de toallas. Al menos siempre había dónde escondernos si alguien nos llegaba de sorpresa.

En el peor escenario, mantendríamos un perfil bajo hasta que El pudiera sacar a Esme y a los niños de este edificio, incluso si seguíamos usando esta escalera secreta. Mi preocupación era que esos pendejos se darían cuenta que estábamos en los muros como las ratas, como había dicho Alec.

"Muy bien, yo voy al frente. Alec, tú toma la retaguardia. Todos manténganse juntos y permanezcan tan callados como puedan. ¿De acuerdo?" Les dije, esperando hasta que todos asintieron.

Load tomó la delantera conmigo, y Lock se quedó atrás con Alec. Para cuando bajamos los diez tramos de escalones, los perros eran desastres jadeantes. Los niños se habían mantenido callados, y levanté una mano para detenerlos a todos en el quinto piso. Pegando un oído a la puerta, traté de escuchar voces, movimiento, e incluso ruido de radio, pero parecía despejado. Llamé a Alec en silencio, diciéndole con señas que revisáramos el gimnasio antes de dejar que salieran los niños de la escalera.

Con nuestras armas en alto, nos separamos, revisando duchas, los casilleros, y el gimnasio principal.

"Despejado," Alec dijo en voz baja, poniendo el seguro en la puerta principal despacio y sin hacer ruido.

"Todo despejado," dije, abriendo la puerta. "Tal vez estemos aquí por un rato, chicos. ¿Está bien? Solo encuentren un lugar y pónganse cómodos."

Me puse a horcajadas en una de las bancas para hacer pesas y me senté, y Sammy se me unió, sentándose en mis piernas. Lo rodeé con un brazo, besando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Estoy preocupado por mamá y _Poppy_ ," susurró, volviéndose un poco.

Asintiendo, le dije, "Yo también."

"Tú vas a ir por ella, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a deshacerte de los hombres malos?"

Lo acerqué más a mí, notando que todos estaban escuchando desde donde estaban sentados alrededor del gimnasio.

"Sammy, voy a destrozar este edifico si tengo que hacerlo, pero haré todo lo posible por sacarlos."

Al parecer era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, y se recargó en mí para esperar.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **¡Fiu! Al menos ya tienen a los oseznos, quiero decir, a los niños jejeje. Todavía falta que los saquen pero al menos ya hay más adultos protegiéndolos y dos de ellos bastante preparados para enfrentarse a esos hdp, lo que dejaron muy claro con todo lo que acaban de pasar. Supongo que como yo, algunas de ustedes también se quedaron preocupadas por Bella, ¿será que Kim ya se dio cuenta que Bella está relacionada con los que le están causando tantos problemas? ¿Intentará utilizarla? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Cuéntenme sus teorías, recuerden que yo tampoco sé qué pasará, son solo teorías mías. Pero me encanta leer lo mucho que disfrutan de estas historias. Así que espero ansiosa sus reviews y por favor, no olviden dejar uno para Deb, podrían poner en español lo que opinan del capítulo, sin duda a Deb le encantaría saber su opinión personal. Y si no se animan, pueden copiar y pegar lo siguiente:**_

 _ **I'm so glad Esme and the kids are safe now. Amazing chapter Deb! (Su nombre y país)**_

 _ **Recuerden que su nombre y país es para diferenciarlas de los demás review iguales a este ;) El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y lo pondré ahora como publicación marcada en mi grupo. Recuerden que hay que ser agradecidos.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: paosierra, Liz Vidal, Shikara65, Kabum, Merce, PRISOL, Yera, Fabiss, Yoca-26, Hanna D.L, dushakis, beakis, ELIZABETH, injoa, rjnavajas, MontseZDiaz, PEYCI CULLEN, catalinaalarconcelis, ariyasi, Noelia, SharOn, Sthefani NGO, YessyVL13, Pili, nnuma76, Maria Moreno, Tecupi, Maribel, Juliana masen, LicetSalvatore, Manligrez, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, lizdayanna, DenniChavez, Josi, debynoe, JessMel, Chonis22, Cary, Vero Morales, lagie, Sully YM, Dann, Mafer, Techu, saraipineda44, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Erizo ikki, tulgarita, Jeimmy, villachica, Pam Malfoy Black, jovipattinson, Ericastelo, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **BELLA**

"No todos siguen las putas reglas."

El metal frío e implacable del rifle presionó con más fuerza en mi sien, pero aun así sostuve su mirada. Si creyó que descubriría a mi equipo, a mi esposo, podía irse a la mierda. Podía escuchar cosas moviéndose por el auricular junto con las aspas de un helicóptero, explosiones, y ráfagas de fuego.

Ahora Eleazar estaba involucrado, como lo que había predicho desde el principio. Eleazar significaba la CIA, Seguridad Nacional, las fuerzas armadas, y eso cambiaría todo por completo afuera de esta habitación en la que estábamos parados.

"Baja el arma, Kim," Carlisle declaró al ponerse de pie a mi lado. "Es suficiente. No sabemos nada afuera de esta maldita habitación. Amenazarla no cambiará esa mierda."

Carlisle estaba jodidamente harto. En ese momento era mi padrino. Aún más, era el mercenario que había sido por décadas, el hombre que no se andaba con pendejadas que había ayudado a Edward a sacarme del sótano de Miller. Era ese Carlisle el que estaba viendo en ese momento, el Carlisle que convirtió en blanco a cada vida que había tomado parte en mi secuestro.

Sus amables ojos azules habituales ahora estaban negros y llenos de odio. Sus manos, a pesar de estar atadas frente a él, se movían nerviosas en garras como si estuviera usando todo su control para no arrancarle la garganta a este tipo.

Kim sonrió con suficiencia, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ah, verán… creo que saben algo." Aunque, bajó su rifle, dando un paso atrás. "Y creo que puedo conseguir que me lo digan…"

Su mirada vagó por la habitación, encontrándose con las duras miradas furiosas de Mickey, Dean, y la mía, sin mencionar la de Carlisle, pero cuando una sonrisa amenazadora se movió detrás del pasamontañas, vi a quién había encontrado.

Seong.

Kim sacó su pistola, dejando su rifle girar hacia su espalda. Habló con Seong en coreano, pero su padre, a pesar de su miedo y sus manos temblorosas, se puso de pie y empezó a gritar.

Sabía lo que venía, y todavía hice una mueca cuando Kim golpeó con su .45 con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de Cho. Se desplomó hacia atrás al sofá, y Kim apuntó su arma al centro del rostro de Seong, agarrando su brazo al mismo tiempo poniéndola de pie.

"Alguien en esta habitación me dirá lo que sabe. ¿Quién demonios está allá afuera?" Dijo, tirando del percutor del arma.

"Ya te lo dije, pendejo," le dije, mi mirada moviéndose rápidamente de una Seong sollozando al rostro lleno de ira de Kim. "A estas alturas, muy probablemente son las fuerzas armadas las que están allá afuera. Seguridad Nacional va a usar la base militar más cercana, todos los que respondieron primero, y el FBI. Habrán comenzado a acercarse a este edificio."

"¡No!" Gritó, agarrando el cabello de Seong y tirando bruscamente de su cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que apuntaba el cañón de su arma debajo de su barbilla. "Inténtalo de nuevo. Tú no estás asustada. Estás cabreada. Sabes quién está minando mi misión."

"Kim, tengo mi propia seguridad," Carlisle declaró con los dientes apretados, pero su paciencia se estaba acabando. Hizo un gesto hacia Dean, Mickey y yo. "Estaban posicionados por todo el edificio. Es muy posible que no fueran asesinados o capturados cuando atacaste. Sin embargo, ellos también estarán siendo reclutados a estas alturas por Seguridad Nacional para ayudar." Carlisle dijo eso con cuidado.

Los sollozos de Seong rompían mi corazón. _Ella_ estaba asustada. Era joven, dulce, y no estaba acostumbrada a ser amenazada. Una parte de mí necesitaba que dejara de llorar. Otra, la que tenía como su trabajo protegerla, quería ponerse entre ella y Kim. Sin embargo, fue mi parte encabronada la que ganó. Fue la parte que no estaba asustada, la que había enfrentado hombres mucho peores, hombres sádicos, hombres asquerosos. Nada de lo que Kim pudiera hacer se acercaría alguna vez a lo que ya había experimentado.

"Es suficiente. Recibiste tu respuesta. Déjala ir," le dije, casi dando un paso al frente, pero el giró su arma hacia mí.

Todo el entrenamiento que había tenido a través de los años casi entró en acción por instinto. Si solo hubiera sido Kim y yo y esa arma, se la hubiese quitado. Sin embargo, todavía había tres hombres más armados en la habitación. Aunque tenía confianza en mi equipo y Carlisle, había cuatro personas que no podían pelear. No podía arriesgarme. No podía arriesgar la vida de inocentes.

Mi mente divagó solo un poco, sabía que Edward estaba allá afuera, sabía que se estaba rompiendo el trasero para llegar a nosotros. También sabía que mis hijos estaban en sus fuertes brazos. Había escuchado su informe por la radio. También sabía que si él estuviera aquí, estaría provocando a este hijo de puta con una sonrisa engreída y un simple "Vete a la mierda." Definitivamente, ya hubiera lanzado al guardia miedoso con ojos errantes por la ventana agrietada setenta pisos abajo a los escalones principales de Twi Tech. Eso último estaba en las primeras cosas de mi lista por hacer.

Lo fulminé con la mirada pero no me moví, manteniendo mi posición firme cuando empujó esa arma en medio de mi frente.

"¿No tienes miedo de morir?" Me preguntó.

"Por supuesto," respondí al instante. "Es solo que no te tengo miedo. Todo lo que eres es un ladrón común que mordió más de lo que puede masticar. Tienes una autoestima exagerada, cuando en realidad solo eres un matón, robando algo que no te pertenece." Sonreí con suficiencia al escuchar el siseo de maldiciones viniendo desde el escritorio. "¿O debería expresarlo de otro modo? _Tratando_ de robar algo que no te pertenece."

Inclinando mi cabeza hacia él, esperé, pero Carlisle finalmente perdió su paciencia con todo el asunto. Tiró de mi manga y me alejó de la pistola.

Kim le echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared, sonriendo con maldad y guardando la .45 en la cintura de sus pantalones. "Creo que tenemos unos treinta minutos más. Tal vez si duplicamos el número de empleados de Twilight la próxima vez, te aflojará la lengua. ¿Mmm?"

Se alejó de nosotros y volvió al escritorio.

El temperamento de Carlisle se volvió hacia mí, su voz apenas un poco más que un susurro pero no menos enojado. "Cariño, aunque entiendo que él no se acerca ni un poco con lo que has lidiado, aun así tirará de ese puto gatillo. Y tal vez no pueda intervenir."

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon por la ira, pero asentí para decir que lo había escuchado, inclinándome hacia sus besos a un lado de mi cabeza.

"Tal vez necesitamos cambiar las cosas," susurró en mi oído. "Tal vez si ' _hackea_ ' mi sistema, liberará a algunos sino es que a todos sus rehenes. Puede que deje la oficina—con o sin nosotros. Pero mientras haya cuatro hombres armados dentro de esta habitación, iniciar mierda es malditamente peligroso. ¿Entendido?"

Asentí otra vez, y él dio un suspiro profundo.

"¿Dónde está mi hijo?" Me preguntó, todavía susurrando, pero sus acciones físicas para todos los demás en la habitación eran como si me estuviera reconfortando.

"Está con mamá osa y los oseznos," murmuré bajito. "Como ratas en las paredes esperando a que Eleazar los 'extermine'." Era críptico, pero él lo entendió. También levantó su mano a mi auricular, presionándolo.

"Cuando esas ratas en la pared sean exterminadas, IGOR tiene que ceder pero solo permitir que locaciones específicas de provisiones de armas sean vistas. Creo que Alice puede manejar eso. ¿Mmm?"

"Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda." Las repeticiones atónitas de Alice se escucharon, y le asentí a Carlisle en señal de que ella lo había escuchado.

"Entendido, papá," Edward dijo con cansancio. "Y dulzura, mantente a salvo allá arriba. ¿Entendiste esa mierda?"

"Diez-cuatro. Te amo," le dije, las palabras atorándose en el nudo en mi garganta. Me hizo necesitar de su fuerza y valentía, pero nuestros hijos lo necesitaban más en ese momento.

"Oh, bebé… yo también te amo. Voy a ir por ti. M-Maldición, l-lo j-juro p-por D-Dios. Solo tengo que cuidar de unas cuantas _cositas_. ¿De acuerdo, amor?"

"Sí," suspiré al dar mi respuesta, sonando muy parecida a Sammy, pero su tartamudeo me lo dijo todo. Estaba preocupado, pero estaba determinado. Fue un sonido tan hermoso que tuve que tragar grueso a través del nudo en mi garganta otra vez.

"Bien. Cuando eso esté hecho, todo este edificio caerá para llegar a ti."

La voz de Eleazar se escuchó en la línea. "Edward, tú espera. El tiempo estimado es de unos quince minutos."

"Entendido."

Di un suspiro profundo, sentándome de nuevo en el sofá, y Carlisle se me unió. Si permitiéramos que Kim accediera a armas de Twi Tech. Me pregunté si eso cambiaría la dinámica de toda esta situación, pero nada cambiaría hasta que Edward sacara a esos niños de este edificio.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

El gimnasio estaba en silencio excepto por el tictac del reloj en la pared y una conversación en susurros entre Alec y Esme. Abby, y Caleb estaban con Lock y Load, que estaban exhaustos, pero se habían llenado de agua de uno de los lavamanos.

Me incliné hacia adelante, descansando mis codos sobre mis rodillas y agarrando mi cabello. Después de escuchar la orden de mi papá y la voz de mi esposa, solo quería incendiar todo este lugar. Quería a todos los hijos de puta que habían tenido que ver en esta mierda muertos y enterrados.

Tenis verdes aparecieron en mi mirada furiosa hacia el suelo, y le sonreí a mi hija, que estaba de pie frente a mí con una mochila que no había notado que llevaba cargando. El rostro de Bethy era preocupación y fuerza, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Mamá se escuchó bien," declaró pero hizo una mueca. "Frustrada más que asustada."

Asentí, poniéndola entre mis piernas. "También creo eso."

No era un secreto que Bella tenía ataques de pánico. Algunas veces era inevitable, y los niños sabían de ellos. Habían presenciado uno o dos, pero mi esposa nunca quiso que supieran los detalles de _por qué_ los tenía. Pensaba que era demasiado oscuro, demasiado horrible para Sammy y Bethy, y yo estaba de acuerdo con ella. Pero Bethy siempre sería más inteligente de lo que esperábamos, y podía ver que estaba preocupada por su madre, no por los hombres malos sino por los problemas que esos hombres malos podían causar en su madre.

"Toma, papi," dijo en voz baja con un suspiro de cansancio. "Pensé que podrían usar esto."

Mi ceño se frunció al tomar la mochila de su mano, e incliné un poco mi cabeza. Abrí la mochila, incapaz de contener la suave risa.

"¿Sí? ¿Eso crees?" Le pregunté en broma al sacar una de mis gorras de béisbol negras.

Ella asintió enfáticamente, estirando su mano para agarrarla y ponérmela. Hacia atrás, por supuesto. "Siempre dices que te ayuda a mantener el sudor fuera de tus ojos y que oculta tu cabello."

Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, besé su nariz y luego su frente. "Gracias, pequeña dulzura."

"Mmmm," murmuró, asintiendo otra vez, pero señaló la mochila. "Hay más cosas ahí dentro para ti."

Dentro, guardó cartuchos de municiones, un _kit_ de primeros auxilios, botellas de agua, y refrigerios que tuvo que haber agarrado de la cocina. Eran cosas fáciles de agarrar—papas fritas, galletas, Pop Tarts, crackers. Al fondo de la mochila estaban dos juegos de gafas de visión nocturna y algunos discos destellantes más.

"Bethy, ¿dónde—" Comencé a decir, pero ella rápidamente me interrumpió.

" _Sé_ que se supone que no debo entrar en el gabinete de _Poppy_ , pero… pero…" Suspiró bruscamente por su nariz. "Sabía que las necesitabas. Tomé todo lo que pudo caber."

"Niña bonita, no estás en problemas," le prometí, tirando de ella para que se sentara conmigo. Rodeándola con mis brazos, la abracé con fuerza por detrás, susurrando en su oído. "Gracias."

"Solo quería ayudarte."

"Lo sé, cariño."

"¿No estás enojado?"

Sonriendo, le soplé una trompetilla en la curva de su cuello y me deleité en el chillido y la risita. "No, pequeña dulzura. No puedo estar enojado. Puede decirse que todas las reglas están rotas en este momento."

Bethy se giró un poco para mirarme a los ojos. "Esto es por esa gente que están escoltando, ¿verdad? Tía Alice dijo que eran de Corea, pero hay dos partes de Corea, El norte y el sur, como la guerra civil aquí. "

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. "¿Qué les está enseñando tía Alice estos días?"

"Dijiste que siempre buscara la verdad," Bethy respondió, mirándome por encima de su hombro.

"Lo dije. Y tienes razón. Tiene algo que ver con los Cho."

"Y vas a acabarlos, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, y fue la misma pregunta que Sammy me había planteado cuando al fin llegamos al gimnasio. "Vas a acabar con todos esos tipos malos. _Tienes_ que hacerlo."

"Voy a hacerlo, pero pequeña dulzura, tengo que llevarlos y a _Nanny_ a un lugar seguro. _Primero_ tengo que sacarlos de este edificio." Señalé a Esme, que también estaba escuchando con todos los demás.

"¡Pero entre más tiempo pase, es más gente la que están lastimando!" Argumentó, y sonó idéntica a Bella. Era el impulso de cuidar de todos, de salvar al mundo entero de los males que lanza la vida. Bethy y Bella podían discutir conmigo hasta dejarme sin sentido cuando se lo proponían.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado escuchando, Bethy?" Le pregunté, dando golpecitos en su oído con el auricular. Se había negado a entregarlo, pero creo que solo necesita estar conectada a todos nosotros de alguna forma.

"El tiempo suficiente para saber que le están disparando a rehenes abajo."

Bella y yo hacíamos lo que podíamos por proteger a nuestros hijos de la mierda de la vida y el odio horrible del mundo, pero en realidad, estaba por todas partes. Lo veían en la escuela, en la televisión, en las películas, y demonios, en las noticias y el internet era un desastre tras otro. Estaban creciendo en tiempos terriblemente violentos, aunque si lo pensaba el tiempo suficiente, cada era tenía su fealdad. Bethy y Sammy sabían lo que hacíamos, lo que solíamos hacer, y lo que podíamos hacer. Bella solía bromear que yo era su superhéroe, que podía resolver todo a sus ojos. Y esperaba que ellos siempre pensaran en mí de esa forma. Sin embargo, esto involucraba más que un aspirante a Padrino como el hombre que secuestró a Bella o una mujer psicópata en busca de venganza como los cabrones que se habían atrevido a tocar a mi pequeña. Esto era político y militar. Este era un ejército determinado a tomar y destruir. Las probabilidades estaban en contra de nosotros.

Lo único que teníamos a nuestro favor era el hecho de que no tenían idea de lo que éramos capaces, lo que estábamos dispuestos a hacer.

"Deberíamos salir volando del techo, papá," sugirió. "Sacarnos de esa forma."

"Ellos tienen su propio helicóptero, Bethy. Está armado, y está vigilando las azoteas. No puedo arriesgarme, cariño. Mi helicóptero no tiene armas. Seríamos presas fáciles. No es un riesgo que esté dispuesto a tomar." Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente.

Ella no había visto el costado del edificio derrumbarse cuando le estaban disparando a Jasper. Si su apoyo aéreo fuera eliminado de la ecuación, lo consideraría, pero no podía volar desarmado desde ese techo con cuatro niños y Esme, con solo Alec y su sig **(1)** como protección. Simplemente no podía ocurrir. En algún momento de mi vida, tal vez lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora no. No cuando tanto estaba en juego.

Cuando ella empezó a discutir un poco más, sonreí, agarrando su dulce rostro con gentileza. "¡Eres tan dura como tu madre, lo sé! Pero, por favor, confían en mí. ¿De acuerdo? Volar no es seguro." Me reí entre dientes cuando su boca trató de abrirse otra vez, de modo que la apachurré. "Y por más increíble que vueles, Bethy, este no es el momento de hacer la prueba. No voy a ceder en esto. Encontraremos otra forma de salir." Besé su frente. "Tienes que aprender a confiar en la gente con la que estás trabajando, y en este momento, mi confianza está en Eleazar y Alice. Mi confianza también está en tu mamá y _Poppy_. Sé que tu mamá está haciendo todo lo que puede allá arriba para pelear, para permanecer a salvo. También tiene a tía Mickey y el señor Dean.

"A mi papá y a tío Jasper…" Caleb añadió.

"Sí," concordé, asintiendo en su dirección, pero tenía la atención de todos. "También están allá afuera. Escuchen, chicos, tenemos que trabajar como un equipo, lo que significa que tenemos una parte que cumplir. Cada parte forma una imagen más grande, y es la imagen grande la que necesitamos. Pero no podemos tener una sin la otra. Tenemos que saber que los otros miembros del equipo están haciendo su parte. Confiamos en que harán lo que se necesita, y nosotros haremos lo que tenemos que hacer, y entonces podemos avanzar. ¿Entienden?"

Bethy se veía un poco decepcionada cuando la volví a mirar.

"Pequeña dulzura, esto es como el _soccer_. Tenías jugadas que necesitabas seguir y ejecutar. Es lo mismo aquí. Nosotros hacemos esto, y luego nuestros compañeros de equipo pueden anotar. Ofensiva/defensiva. Muchos jugadores trabajando juntos por un objetivo."

Sus cejas se elevaron cuando comprendió, y besé el tope de su cabeza cuando me levanté para estirarme. Metí la mano en la mochila que ella me dio, tomando una botella de agua, unos cuantos cartuchos de municiones, y un paquete de Pop Tarts. El último lo abrí y prácticamente me lo comí en dos mordidas.

"Gracias por esto," le dije, guiñándole un ojo antes de dejar la mochila en las manos de Alec.

Él le echó un vistazo dentro, dándole una sonrisa a Bethy al sacar todo para guardarlo en su propia mochila. "Excelente, _Bambina_." Su felicitación la hizo sonrojar un poco, pero asintió.

Comencé a caminar de un lado al otro, deteniéndome en la puerta que daba al pasillo el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme de no escuchar movimiento, de no tener compañía. Cuando me di la vuelta para caminar hacia el otro lado, Esme estaba frente a mí.

"Ella tiene tantos deseos de ayudarte," susurró con una sonrisa, pero lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

"Lo sé. Ella me ayuda; siempre lo ha hecho."

"Me vio entrar al armario de almacenamiento de tu padre, y agarró la mochila y simplemente la llenó. Ni siquiera me molesté en detenerla."

Bufando una carcajada, asentí. "Ella es… Estoy muy orgulloso de ellos dos."

"Está en todo tu rostro, cariño."

Me quité la gorra, pasando las manos por mi cabello, y luego me la volví a poner. "Apuesto a que sí. Pero es cierto lo que dije. No puedo arriesgarme a volar. Tal vez cuando suba allí por Bella, pero no con ustedes. No puedo hacerlo."

"Si no es seguro, entonces no es seguro. Confío en ti," estuvo de acuerdo, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "A mi hermano se le ocurrirá algo."

"También a Alice."

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, pero entonces lo escuché—una llamada de radio en coreano, los murmullos de alguien justo afuera, y los pasos.

Girándome, le chasqueé los dedos a Alec. En seguida estaba de pie y alerta. Los dos presionamos nuestro oído a la puerta. Quien sea que estuviera del otro lado se alejó, pero no me sentiría cómodo hasta que el piso estuviera vacío.

Encontrando mi mirada, Alec susurró, "Deberíamos librarnos de ellos."

"No se reportan, y puede que tengamos más compañía."

"Para entonces, puede que hayamos despejado la habitación."

Su argumento era válido, pero no estaba seguro de sentirme cómodo despejando el piso yo solo, y tampoco me parecía correcto dejar a los niños y Esme solos.

Sentí unos golpecitos en mi pierna, y bajé la vista para ver a Sammy. Él palmeó su dron y luego levantó el teléfono que lo controlaba, todo el tiempo quedándose perfectamente callado.

Alec soltó un resoplido, susurrando, "Es oficial. Tus hijos son tu réplica y la de _Bellisima_. Como unos mini-mercenarios."

Rodándole mis ojos, me puse de cuclillas frente a Sammy, que susurró, "Te mostrará dónde están sin que seas visto."

Asintiendo, puse un dedo en mis labios. Quité el seguro de la puerta despacio y sin hacer ruido, abriéndola solo lo suficiente para sacar el dron al pasillo. Volví a cerrar la puerta y miré a mi hijo. Él me ofreció el control, del que no sabía nada, y tampoco Alec.

"Adelante, Sammy," le dije, girándolo de manera que pudiera ver su pantalla por encima de su hombro.

La cámara que Alice había instalado era definitivamente de más alta calidad de lo que normalmente encontrarías en un juguete de niños, pero no esperaba menos del duendecillo. El dron rodó silenciosamente por el pasillo a una bifurcación, y Sammy giró primero a la derecha y se detuvo, y luego giró a la izquierda. Eligió el pasillo izquierdo. Lo hizo avanzar un poco más, deteniéndose justo antes de una esquina, y entonces lo acercó un poco. Eran los ascensores y la entrada a las escaleras principales.

Dos guardias estaban uno frente al otro. Los dos parecían estar escuchando su _walkie talkie_. Y los dos se hablaban rápidamente el uno al otro.

Miré a Alec, levantando dos dedos, y luego le di direcciones en silencio de dónde estaban. Alec asintió, sacando su arma y girando un silenciador en la punta. También tomó uno de los discos destellantes que Bethy nos había traído.

"Yo me encargo," declaró, abriendo la puerta con cuidado y saliendo al pasillo.

Sammy había hecho retroceder un poco al dron, alejándolo del conjunto de ascensores, por lo que vimos a Alec pegarse contra la esquina antes de presionar el disco destellante y enviarlo corriendo por el piso de baldosas. Toda la pantalla se iluminó por un breve segundo, y luego Alec dio la vuelta a la esquina. El ruido sordo de su arma disparando sonó por el altavoz del teléfono. Antes de que Sammy pudiera hacerlo rodar nuevamente hacia los ascensores, Alec de nuevo había dado vuelta a la esquina y recogió el dron, ahorrándome el problema de evitar que mi hijo viera las consecuencias. También les había quitado a los guardias las armas, mochilas y radios.

"¡Bien hecho, Sammy!" Alec lo felicitó a través de la cámara con una sonrisa tonta.

"¡Eso fue increíble! Te has vuelto muy bueno con esa cosa, peque," añadí, alborotando su cabello y besando el tope de su cabeza.

La sonrisa tímida y torcida de Sammy estaba llena de orgullo. "Sí," dijo en su acostumbrada forma lenta. "Solo quería ayudar, papá."

"Una gran ayuda, peque," le dije, asintiendo un poco. "La de los dos. ¿Entendieron?" Dije, mirando también a Bethy. Cuando los dos sonrieron y asintieron. Me enderecé para volver a dejar entrar a Alec al gimnasio, cerrando la puerta de nuevo con seguro detrás de él.

"Toma, Sam," Alec jadeó, dándole el dron a mi hijo, pero me miró a mí. "El vecino del oeste está teniendo un mal día. Pude verlo por las ventanas."

"¿Con mal día… te refieres a que conocieron a Emmett?" Le pregunté riéndome entre dientes.

"Y a Jasper."

"Excelente."

Estaba a punto de sentarme a esperar que Eleazar informara su siguiente movimiento, pero la voz de Alice se escuchó por el auricular.

"¡Edward, Edward, Edward! Cambio," repitió, prácticamente jadeando por el cansancio.

"Aquí estoy."

"Muy bien, sé que le pediste a El una solución para tu problema de salida, pero IGOR tiene una por si acaso la necesitaras," me ofreció, y sus dedos parecieron no detenerse nunca sobre el teclado. "Eleazar todavía está trabajando en el edificio al oeste. Todavía hay cobertura aérea circulando por encima. Y nos acercamos a otra hora, así que el tiempo está pasando."

"Háblame."

"Mejor aún. Voy enviarlo a tu teléfono."

"Entendido." Metí la mano en uno de los bolsillos de mis pantalones cargo y saqué mi móvil. Me había enviado varias capturas de pantalla de los planos del edificio. Los hice más grandes, me desplacé por ellas, y asentí. "Muy bien, ¿y esto es algo real?"

"¡Sí, sí, sí! El segundo piso de Twi Tech es el cuarto de limpieza. El cuarto de limpieza tiene dos rampas—uno para la ropa sucia y otro para la basura. Las dos rampas llevan al sótano. El sótano tiene un respiradero con una rejilla justo afuera en la acera junto al garaje. Tú pediste una alcantarilla, pero te encontré un aterrizaje más suave… y no tan asqueroso."

Sonreí. "Eres hermosa, Alice. ¿Te lo he dicho últimamente?"

"En realidad, no lo has hecho. Estaba empezando a pensar que estaba perdiendo mis armas femeninas o que esa aplicación de belleza tenía razón."

Me mofé, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Odio esa aplicación, Alice. He odiado esa aplicación desde el momento en que la mencionaste."

"Lo sé." Soltó una risita, y era un buen sonido.

"De acuerdo, entonces, ¿cómo está mi camino al segundo piso?"

"No sin sus problemas, pero si lo tomas despacio y en silencio, estarás bien. De hecho, ese dron se usó exactamente de la forma en que se debía usar. Vuelvan a las paredes, mis pequeñas ratas, y tomen la salida al segundo piso. Van a encontrar el cuarto del servicio de limpieza al final del pasillo."

"Entendido," le dije, cogiendo mi mochila, guardando todas las municiones que Bethy me dio, y haciendo gestos con mi mano para que todos volvieran al cuarto de toallas donde estaba la escalera oculta.

"Edward," me llamó Eleazar. "Infórmame cuando llegues a esa rejilla, y cubriré tu salida. Los vecinos del oeste han sido desalojados."

"Diez-cuatro." Me volví para ver a los niños y a Esme. "Muy bien, vamos a salir. Necesito que estén callados y que hagan lo que Alec y yo les digamos. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí," todos respondieron, asintiendo. No se veían asustados, por lo que estaba agradecido.

Esme sacó su propia arma, y llamé a Lock y Load. Nos apiñamos en la escalera secreta muy parecido a como lo habíamos hecho antes—Yo llevaba la delantera con Load, mientras que Alec tomaba la retaguardia con Lock. Todos los demás estaban en medio.

En el segundo piso, me detuve y pegué mi oído a la puerta, finalmente abriéndola hacia una oficina por detrás de otra estantería. Escuché nuevamente frente a esa puerta, haciéndole un gesto a Sammy para que se acercara con ese dron. Lo usamos exactamente de la misma forma que antes, y Alec despejó el camino.

Nos quedamos callados todo el camino hacia la bodega del servicio de limpieza, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. La rampa de la ropa sucia era la de la derecha, la de la basura en la izquierda. Sería una bajada de dos pisos, por un túnel de metal sin iluminación.

Sammy ni siquiera se inmutó. Abrió la puerta tirando hacia abajo y metió el dron. Cambió la cámara a visión nocturna, y Alec simplemente arrojó sus manos hacia arriba con una carcajada.

"Adelante, Sammy," le dije.

Todos nos reunimos alrededor de él, viendo la pantalla cuando él apenas tuvo que controlar el dron. Solo rodó hacia abajo, ganando algo de velocidad en el camino, y aterrizó con una suave caída en una pila de lo que parecían toallas. Esperamos a alguien que investigara, pero nada se movió en la visión de la cámara, incluso cuando Sammy lo levantó un poco fuera del contenedor y lo mantuvo en el aire por un momento. Se giró en todas direcciones, y al parecer el sótano estaba vacío.

"Yo voy primero," les dije. "Alec, tú vigila nuestra retaguardia. Yo atraparé a los chicos, los perros y Esme."

La rampa era lo bastante grande para bolsas enormes, por lo que no estuvo muy apretada para mí. La caída fue más larga de lo que esperaba y empinada también, pero aterricé perfectamente en el contenedor. Me puse de pie, levantando mi arma, pero el área seguía despejada.

"Despejado. Bájalos."

Uno por uno todos cayeron a la pila de toallas del gimnasio, manteles del área de descanso para empleados, y lo que parecían ser unos uniformes del equipo de limpieza y seguridad. De cualquier forma, nos dieron un excelente aterrizaje.

Cuando Alec bajó, llamé a Alice.

"Muy bien, Edward. En la esquina al otro extremo de la habitación. Vas a ver algo de equipo—una caldera, mierda de extracción, las lavadoras y secadoras. Todo el aire sube por una ventila. Probablemente se pone terriblemente caliente ahí abajo, de modo que si ves hacia el techo, debe haber una rejilla para dejar salir algo del calor."

Seguimos sus direcciones, y los muros de ladrillo rojo, aunque más antiguos de lo que esperaba, de hecho, conducían al nivel de la calle.

"Papá, aquí," me llamó Bethy, señalando la luz viniendo justo por encima de la caldera.

"Eleazar, necesitamos salir de este bosque," llamé por la radio. "A tu señal."

"Edward, tienes luz verde."

"Entendido," declaré, alcanzando a Bethy y levantándola, y ella se puso de pie. Hice lo mismo con el resto de los niños, los perros, y Esme. Entrelazando mis dedos, ofrecí un escalón y levanté a Alec, y por último, salté, agarré la orilla, y me subí. Alec agarró mi muñeca para ayudarme el resto del camino.

La rejilla estaba justo encima de mi cabeza, y tan pronto como la levanté un poco, la quitaron. Estaba a punto de dispararle a un hijo de puta, pero suspiré en alivio.

"Benny," lo saludé, sonriéndole con suficiencia, y Emmett vino a pararse junto a él. "Voy a levantar a todos para que salgan."

"Estamos bien en el este y oeste ahora. El norte todavía es de ellos."

Asentí que lo había escuchado y empecé con Caleb, porque él y Emmett necesitaban verse. Una vez que todos estuvimos libres del edificio, nos guiaron a una SUV. El conductor era el mismísimo Eleazar.

"Ya era hora," dijo bromeando, agarrando mi hombro. "Hice que instalaran una tienda, y estoy sincronizado con Alice. Necesitamos un plan, Cullen. Esta mierda es mucho más grande de lo que pensamos."

Asentí, mirando hacia arriba del edificio. Mis ojos recorrieron todo el camino hacia arriba. Suspiré a lo cerca pero tan lejos que estaba de mi Bella.

"Llegaremos a ellos, Ed," me juró Emmett.

Murmuré que lo había escuchado, pero toqué mi auricular. "Dulzura, los oseznos están libres del bosque."

La voz más suave y dulce se escuchó por la radio. "Gracias, Edward."

"No me agradezcas. Solo aguanta, Bella."

"Diez-cuatro."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 **(1) Sig – Fusil de asalo**

* * *

 _ **Los oseznos ya salieron del bosque, repito, los oseznos ya salieron del bosque. *Suspiro de alivio* Al menos ya puede estar tranquila Bella al saber que sus hijos están a salvo y se pueden mover con más facilidad. Aunque todavía hay cuatro hombres armados en esa oficina, incluyendo a Kim. Pero con los niños y Esme fuera de la ecuación ahora pueden dedicarse a acabar con esos hdp. Veremos que más nos tiene preparado Deb para esta historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, me encantaría saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó. Así que espero ansiosa sus reviews. Y por supuesto les recuerdo que, por favor, dejen un review para Deb. Creo que sería mucho mejor que ustedes le dijeran algo en español, lo que realmente sienten al leer la historia, créanme. ¡Pero háganlo! Sin duda ella se merece que lo hagan. Pueden buscar el link de la historia original en mi perfil o en mi grupo, va a estar como publicación marcada.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Shikara65, Cullenland, PRISOL, SharOn, alejandra1987, Tecupi, beakis, dushakis, lauritacullenswan, paosierra, nnuma76, Dann, Annimo, LicetSalvatore, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Maribel, ELIZABETH, Lau B, DenniChavez, Manligrez, debynoe, Mss. Brightside, andy, Angel twilighter, Yoca-26, Chonis22, tulgarita, Ericastelo, FreyjaSeidr, bbluelilas, erizo ikki, myaenriquez02, PEYCI CULLEN, JessMel, Hanna D.L, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Noelia, Sully YM, Yoliki, glow0718, jovipattinson, rosy canul, Pili, Liz Vidal, YessyVL13, lizdayanna, Jeimmy, ariyasy, saraipineda44, injoa, lagie, angelabarmtz, Adriu, Kabum, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, Conni Stew y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **BELLA**

" _¿A dónde conduce esto, amor?" Edward preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva._

" _Creo que a la sala de conferencias del piso quince. Espera," dije con una carcajada, alejando sus manos escurridizas con las mías mientras me asomaba por la entrada._

" _Mmm, entonces, ¿una mesa…grande y robusta?" Verificó bajito en mi oído, dejado besos en mi cuello._

" _Pues, sí. Sí, así es," canturreé, saliendo del armario de suministros y entrando a la gran sala._

 _Alcancé a ver la cámara en la esquina superior de la sala y arrastré la silla hacia allá para cubrirla temporalmente con un pedazo de papel y algo de cinta._

" _Ya antes hemos tenido está discusión, dulzura. ¿No quieres grabarnos?" Preguntó, recargándose en el borde de la mesa al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho._

 _Sacudí mi cabeza mientras me reía bajito. "No, Edward."_

 _Todavía sonriendo, lucía como el pecado encarnado—con_ jeans _desgastados y deslavados en los lugares correctos, una camiseta negra ajustada, y con su cabello apuntado a todas partes, todavía húmedo por su ducha. Sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros,_ sexies _y hermosos con esas largas pestañas._

 _Los chicos se habían ido al cine con Esme y Carlisle, y nosotros habíamos organizado todo lo que pudimos en la oficina de Carlisle, de modo que ya que teníamos un poco de tiempo, empezamos a recorrer las escaleras secretas de Twi Tech, pero luego las cosas se volvieron un poco físicas cerca del piso veinte, lo que no me sorprendió, en realidad. Siempre ha sido así entre nosotros—hasta la más mínima cosa podría convertir una diversión inocente… en algo_ más _._

 _Los Cho llegarían en dos días más, pero era absolutamente imposible ignorar al hombre frente a mí, sobre todo cuando me estaba mirando como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Parecía hambriento, pero no de comida. Se veía tan juguetón, tonto y cariñoso, pero transmitía una vibra fiera y peligrosa. Todo en un solo hombre hermoso, y a pesar de considerarme una mujer fuerte, no había forma de negarme a él. No cuando todo eso estaba dirigido hacia mí… y lo había estado desde que aterrizamos en la azotea._

" _No necesito grabarnos," le dije en voz baja, caminando hacia él. "De ninguna jodida manera, esos chicos de seguridad abajo podrían sobrevivir a vernos. Se sentirían inadecuados por el resto de sus vidas."_

 _Edward se echó a reír, estirando sus manos hacia mí. "Qué bueno que el viejo Fran ya no está dirigiendo las cosas allá abajo. Lo harías sufrir una muerte prematura, bebé."_

" _Mmm, qué bueno," repetí, alcanzando la orilla de su camiseta._

 _La subí hasta que él cedió, y llevando su mano hacia atrás agarró un puñado del algodón quitándosela por encima de su cabeza. Aterrizó en la mesa detrás de él. Su piel con aroma dulce, sus abdominales, pectorales y tatuajes estaban frente a mí, y mis manos no pudieron resistirse. Tampoco pudieron mis labios._

 _Besando su tatuaje de la Fuerza Aérea y subiendo por su cuello, finalmente encontré su boca. Edward murmuró en nuestro beso como si lo necesitara para siempre. Jugueteando con el botón de sus_ jeans _, sonreí cuando murmuró de nuevo contra mis labios._

" _Dulzura, ¿qué estás—"_

 _Arrodillada frente a él, sonreí mientras lo acariciaba por encima de esos deliciosos_ jeans _ajustados, y bajé el cierre poco a poco._

" _Bueno, Edward," declaré con seriedad, lo que lo hizo bufar una carcajada y sacudir su cabeza. "Creo que parece que estoy a punto de darte una mamada."_

 _Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que se reía otra vez pero gimió de deseo al mismo tiempo. "Jesús, Bella…" Se calló cuando lo liberé de los confines de la mezclilla. Se le escapó una sarta de maldiciones en un siseo cuando lamí la punta de su polla. "Espera, bebé… quiero… ¡Oh mierda! Bella… Bella…"_

"Bella," escuché, y salí de mi recuerdo para ver a Carlisle forzándome a mirarlo. "¿Estás bien?"

Asentí, dando un suspiro profundo. No podía soportar las miradas del guardia frente a la ventana, sin mencionar lo nervioso que estaba. No podía soportar el tiempo que pasaba, porque nos estábamos acercando a la hora marcada. No podía resistir ver a otras cinco personas ser asesinadas. Lo único a lo que podía aferrarme por esperanza era que Edward había conseguido sacar a Sammy y a Bethy, y al resto de ellos del edificio.

Esme decía que lo usaba como un mecanismo de defensa—el bloquear la realidad al centrarme en algo bueno. Supongo que lo hice. Necesitaba el recuerdo feliz de Edward para bloquear el odio llenando esta habitación. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no sacar el cuchillo de mi manga y enterrarlo en el corazón de Kim. Necesitaba el recuerdo de ese Edward dulce y feliz, donde bromeábamos, reíamos y nos besábamos.

Carlisle levantó mi barbilla delicadamente, y sabía lo que estaba buscando—cualquier señal de pánico, señales de que esta mierda me estaba afectando. Lo estaba, pero no permitiría que estos pendejos lo supieran.

"Estoy bien," le susurré, tratando de sonreír, pero habíamos estado ahí arriba por _horas_. Mis manos habían estado atadas por _horas_ , y aunque no estaba sujeta a una mesa medio desnuda, no estaba segura cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerme. "Lo prometo," agregué al final, pero esperaba que mi fachada valiente e iracunda durara un poco más de tiempo.

El amor que vi en los ojos de Carlisle era más grande que este maldito edificio en el que estábamos. Siempre había sido así. Y si alguien además de Edward entendía mis límites, mi historia, era él. Creo que la preocupación que vi en esos ojos azules suyos era el temor de que, si tenía un ataque de pánico en esa oficina, las dos personas que podrían calmarme con sus palabras no estaban ahí. Esme y Edward me habían ayudado con esto por tanto tiempo que no estaba segura qué pasaría sin ellos.

"Las ratas han sido exterminadas," le susurré, inclinándome hacia su toque. "Estoy tratando de centrarme en eso."

Los ojos de Carlisle se desviaron hacia el escritorio y luego hacia los otros dos guardias. Cuando encontró mi mirada, discretamente presionó el auricular en mi oído.

"IGOR, reinicia los servidores, permitiendo que Jacob Black tenga acceso. Solo libera la ubicación de almacenamientos de armas conocidos previamente. Por favor, envíaselos primero a Alice." Dio esa orden con la voz más calmada y baja posible, pero envió a todos los que estaban conectados con nosotros a un frenesí, IGOR incluido.

 _Como desee, señor Carlisle_. La respuesta de IGOR fue instantánea, y provocó una pequeña conmoción en el escritorio cuando la _laptop_ de Jacob se apagó y empezó a reiniciarse.

"Esperemos que olviden vigilar el puto reloj," murmuró Carlisle, mirando alrededor de la habitación y de vuelta a todos nosotros. "Una vez que entren, eso cambiará su estrategia. No tendrán otra opción más que quedarse con algunos de nosotros como escudos o fichas de intercambio, pero los que están abajo, habrán cumplido su propósito. Trasladarnos, irse con nosotros, abrirá una oportunidad para errores. Tenlo por seguro. Y toda mi vida he vivido para aprovecharme de ese tipo de errores."

"Entendido," Dean, Mickey y yo respondimos juntos.

Me levanté de mi lugar, y Kim me encaró. "Baño," declaré sin mucha emoción, y él le chasqueó los dedos al nervioso.

Carlisle le hizo una seña con su barbilla a Mickey, que se levantó y me siguió. Se recargó en la entrada para ver a nuestro guardia. Necesitaba el lavamanos más que nada. Abriendo la llave del agua fría, salpiqué agua en mi rostro para ayudarme a calmar la ansiedad. Cuando Mickey decidió ir otra vez, tomé su lugar, mi insensible mirada furiosa en el guardia—su frente sudorosa, su pasamontañas, la forma en que sostenía su arma. Era un novato o muy joven, porque estaba jodidamente nervioso.

Rodándole los ojos, me recargué ahí esperando a Mickey. Mi mirada encontró el escritorio de Carlisle por detrás del hombre sentado ahí. Por encima estaban fotos enmarcadas de todos nosotros—Esme, los niños, Edward, y yo. Algunas habían sido puestas boca abajo y otras volcadas, pero una llamó mi atención y no pude desviar la mirada por el momento. Era de hace algunos años—Edward tendido en el sofá con Sammy plantado sobre su estómago, y los dos eran sonrisas torcidas, risas y ternura total.

De lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, fue que si Kim supiera que _ese hombre_ era el que estaba haciendo destrozos entre sus hombres por todo este edificio y los vecinos, y que el mismo hombre era el hijo y esposo de gente en esta habitación, se desataría el puto infierno. No estaba segura cuánto tiempo pasé considerando eso, o siquiera si provocó que me quedara inmóvil, pero cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro con rudeza, mi reacción no pudo ser detenida.

En el momento en que el nervioso me tocó, firmó su sentencia de muerte. Ni siquiera me estaba apuntando con el arma, y ese fue su primer error. Mi codo se echó hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas en su rostro, conectando con su nariz. Sentí el crujido así como lo escuché. Girándome rápidamente, entonces mi pie se encontró con el costado de su cabeza con aun más fuerza. Él cayó de rodillas, y a pesar de los gritos y el sonido de los rifles preparándose para disparar, el nervioso no tuvo oportunidad.

Edward siempre me había enseñado cómo ocultar armas. El cuchillo en mi manga era una de esas cosas, pero también me habían enseñado como sacarlo de su escondite para usarlo al sacudir mi brazo.

La hoja estaba afuera y en el pecho del guardia antes de que pudiera detenerme para pensarlo. Su _shock_ y el dolor me dio la oportunidad de quitarle el arma. Para cuando lo pateé una vez más en el pecho, Mickey se me había unido. Dos botas aterrizaron justo en la cintura del nervioso, lo que lo lanzó hacia atrás a la ventana que ya estaba desquebrajada. Toda esa fuerza y el peso del guardia golpeó el cristal, y no pudo soportarlo.

El hombre cayó por la ventana en una lluvia de cristal hecho añicos, pero estaba muerto antes de que golpeara el suelo, estaba segura de ello porque nunca hizo ningún ruido.

Mis manos temblaban, mi respiración era pesada, y las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos, porque él había desencadenado algo que me había estado esforzando con todas mis fuerzas de contener. El sonido de la voz de Mickey y una lucha detrás de mí me hizo darme la vuelta para ver el rifle de Kim apuntando a mi rostro.

Dean se estaba defendiendo contra el guardia de la puerta, con un labio partido y un brillo malvado en sus ojos. Al parecer había encontrado al segundo eslabón débil.

Sin embargo, levanté el arma que le había quitado al guardia, viendo a Kim con una mueca de desdén. "No debió haberme tocado." Él tomó el rifle de mi mano, y simplemente me alejé de la ventana ahora abierta. "No me gusta que me toque la gente que no conozco."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

La SUV estaba en silencio mientras cruzábamos por el parque. Al parecer los hombres de Eleazar, lo que incluía personal militar, habían despejado las puertas principales de Twi Tech de soldados coreanos.

"Ya confinamos el problema a solo la Torre Twi Tech," dijo El como si leyera mi mente. Señaló hacia los escalones principales y las puertas. "Aunque, solo al entrar, hay más francotiradores, armas automáticas, y varios lanzagranadas. Si alguien siquiera baja de la acera hacia las puertas, abren fuego, pero nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo si vemos a alguno de ellos acercándose a las puertas. Así que… Desde este momento, estamos en un punto muerto."

"Entendido," dije con un suspiro y miré hacia el parque al que solo esta mañana había llevado a pasear a Lock y Load. Ahora era una pequeña base de operaciones militar. "¿Y el helicóptero?"

"Todavía está ahí arriba."

Hice una mueca de disgusto. "¿No has llamado a tu propio apoyo aéreo?"

"Los tengo en espera, Ed. Justo ahora, ese helicóptero solo está cubriendo el área, e indirectamente, mantienen a los medios lejos de esta pesadilla."

Soltando un resoplido, asentí al mismo tiempo que estacionaba la SUV junto a un grupo de tiendas. Jasper estaba recargado casualmente contra un árbol, y se apartó para caminar hacia nosotros.

Alcanzó mi mano, atrayéndome a un abrazo con un solo brazo. "Me alegra que lo hayas logrado." Le sonrió a los niños, que corrieron para abrazarlo. "Todos ustedes." Me miró a los ojos. "Alice te está esperando. Tenemos un montón de mierda que hablar."

"Diez-cuatro."

Eleazar señaló hacia la tienda más grande, con la mayor cantidad de cables pasando por ella. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que era un comedor temporal. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz de mi papá se escuchó en línea.

"IGOR, reinicia los servidores, permitiendo que Jacob Black tenga acceso. Solo libera la ubicación de almacenamientos de armas conocidos previamente. Por favor, envíaselos primero a Alice."

Emmett, Jasper, Alec y yo nos congelamos. Mi papá les estaba dando lo que querían, lo que era un poco sorprendente.

Eleazar sonrió con suficiencia, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tu papá es jodidamente inteligente. Estábamos a unos minutos de otra ronda de empleados en el auditorio. Les acaba de dar un objeto brillante para captar su atención. Eso es bueno. Nos ayudará."

Abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero Felix gritó desde el otro lado del parque. "¡El, ven aquí ahora!"

Todos corrimos a dónde estaba parado detrás de una barricada, y apuntó hacia el otro lado de la calle, dándole a Eleazar un par de binoculares. Saqué los míos de mi bolsa.

"Oh maldita sea," dijo Emmett, viendo por los suyos hacia los escalones frente a la Torre Twi Tech. Entonces, lentamente echó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el piso superior. "Ese es uno de los suyos, y vino de la oficina de Carlisle."

Miré fijamente hacia el piso superior, viendo que ahora faltaba una ventana, bajé mi mirada de nuevo hacia los escalones. Tumbado en el concreto estaba uno de los soldados coreanos. Con su pasamontañas todavía puesto, pero no tenía un arma. Sin embargo, clavado en medio de su pecho estaba mi cuchillo. El mismo cuchillo que Bella guardaba ocasionalmente en el interior de su bota.

"Ese es…" Mi voz se apagó, girándome hacia Eleazar. "Necesito ver dentro de esa habitación. ¡Ahora!"

"Por aquí, Ed."

Nos llevó de vuelta hacia la primera tienda, y se volvió hacia Esme. "Es, me gustaría que tú y los niños se quedaran aquí. Ellos pueden comer y beber algo."

"Llévate a los perros, Bethy," le dije, y ella asintió con los ojos amplios. "Ellos tampoco han comido. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, papá."

"¿Papá?" Sammy dijo bajito, apoyándose en mi pierna.

"Peque, no voy a estar lejos. Lo prometo."

Eleazar señaló hacia la siguiente tienda. "Chicos, vamos a estar ahí si nos necesitan."

Eso pareció satisfacer a todos los niños, porque incluso Abby se veía un poco abrumada al ver a Alec dejándola.

Besé la parte superior de la cabeza de Sammy y la de Bethy y luego seguí a El al interior de la siguiente tienda.

"Me estás jodiendo," dijo Alec riéndose entre dientes ante el primer rostro que vimos. "Boris, ¿cómo has estado, hombre?"

Sonreí al ver al viejo que había sido un buen amigo de mi padre, el hombre que había sido de gran ayuda en Rusia. Se veía increíblemente bien, considerando que había tenido un ataque al corazón y una cirugía a corazón abierto al final de toda esa dura experiencia.

"Estoy bien. Vi la mierda que estaba ocurriendo, y pensé en ofrecer mi ayuda a El. La ayuda que un viejo puede dar de todos modos." Se rio entre dientes, pero terminó rápidamente cuando apuntó hacia la pantalla y se levantó de su silla. "Alice te necesita, hijo."

Asintiendo, tomé su lugar, encontrando la mirada de Alice en la cámara. "Duendecillo, ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar allá arriba?"

"Como que Bella, algo así como que… ¿perdió el control?" Dijo con cuidado, haciendo una pequeña mueca. "Aquí, mira. Voy a iniciarlo unos noventa segundos antes de la caída."

Desde la esquina de la oficina de mi papá, podía ver toda la habitación. El área de asientos estaba ocupada por Dean, Mickey, Bella, mi papá, Cho, Seong, y Jacob. Todas sus manos estaban atadas al frente. Había cuatro hombres armados usando pasamontañas, armas y posicionados en varios puntos alrededor de la habitación. Mis ojos inmediatamente buscaron a mi esposa, cuyo rostro estaba en las manos de mi papá. Él le estaba hablando suavemente, y luego en secreto presionó el auricular en su oído.

"Ahí fue cuando le dio la orden a IGOR," dijo Alice. "Creo… quiero decir, si tuviera que adivinar, que Bella se está acercando demasiado a un ataque de pánico, y Carlisle la estaba tranquilizando. Pero ve esta mierda."

Tan pronto como las instrucciones de mi papá a IGOR se pusieron en marcha, los dos hombres en el escritorio se asustaron un poco, pero Bella se levantó. Un guardia le apuntó con su arma, y ella simplemente señaló hacia la esquina de la habitación detrás del escritorio de mi papá, donde yo sabía que estaba el baño. El hombre chasqueó sus dedos, y el guardia frente a la ventana asintió, haciéndole un gesto a Bella. Papá le ordenó a Mickey que la siguiera.

Mickey se recargó en la puerta para vigilar a Bella, y luego Bella hizo lo mismo por ella, pero fue entonces que vi el cambio en mi chica. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, su mirada estaba fija en algo hacia el escritorio de papá, y pude ver su mano temblorosa subir para frotar su sien. Estaba a un pelo de entrar en pánico.

Y fue entonces cuando el guardia cometió el error de tocarla. Levantó su mano para agarrar su hombro, muy probablemente para guiarla de nuevo a su asiento, pero con un movimiento rápido, Bella le dio un fuerte codazo en la cara, pude ver el chorro de sangre, a pesar de la máscara que llevaba puesta. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Inició una pelea entre Dean y el guardia frente a las puertas al mismo tiempo. La patada circular de Bella a la cabeza del guardia lo hizo caer de rodillas brevemente, y para cuando se volvió a poner de pie con las piernas temblorosas. Bella sacudió su brazo derecho, y mi cuchillo cayó en su mano. El pendejo nunca tuvo oportunidad. Ella ya debía haberlo catalogado como eslabón débil, sin embargo, él ya estaba muriendo justo ahí a sus pies porque no la detuvo cuando le quitó su rifle. Mickey se unió a Bella en una última patada simultánea al pecho. Sabía lo que venía, pero sacudí mi cabeza de todos modos. Su espalda golpeó la ventana, y el cristal cedió.

Hice una mueca cuando otro rifle apuntó en su dirección, pero ella entregó el arma que había tomado sin mucha emoción y caminó hacia mi papá. Le dijo algo al hombre que la amenazaba, pero eso solo hizo reír a Mickey.

"Podría haber vivido si no la hubiese tocado," Rose dijo molesta con sarcasmo, apareciendo en la cámara, y Mack asintió desde el fondo, murmurando algo sobre karma.

"Dame la transmisión en tiempo real, Alice," ordené, y ella la puso de inmediato. Presioné el auricular en mi oído. "Dulzura," la llamé suavemente, y se sobresaltó un poco. "Sé que no puedes decir nada, pero asiente, bebé." Ella hizo lo que le pedí, y sonreí cuando sus ojos la traicionaron y subieron a la cámara. "Sí, amor. Te veo. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Se lo merecía. Te tocó. Esa mierda está prohibida en todas sus formas. Ese es _mi trabajo_."

Ella contuvo su sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza. Los chicos se rieron bajito detrás de mí, y Mickey tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa detrás de lo que se vio como tos.

"Dulzura, necesito que aguantes, por favor. Sé que te está presionando, pero tienes que permanecer alerta. Estamos formulando un plan. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ella articuló las palabras _Ten cuidado_ y asintió otra vez, apoyándose en mi papá, que la rodeó con un brazo. Ella le habló bajito, y él sonrió, pero cuando sus ojos encontraron la cámara, me dio instrucciones silenciosas.

"Joder," siseé, sacudiendo mi cabeza en frustración y negación. Apagué mi auricular y encaré a Eleazar. "Quiere que sus empleados estén a salvo primero."

"Sí, pensé que tomaría esa ruta, considerando que les está permitiendo el acceso a sus computadoras," El respondió con cansancio.

"Claro, claro, claro," Alice habló, levantando un dedo. "Pero solo está permitiendo que IGOR les muestre locaciones separadas. Miren." Abrió una pequeña ventana. "Los está manteniendo cerca, en el área local. Twi Tech fue creada originalmente para armas y tecnología militar. Se ampliaron y diversificaron a otras cosas, cosas mejores, pero eso no significa que Charlie Swan no haya almacenado mierda como nueces una ardilla. Hay cuatro locaciones dentro de unos cientos de kilómetros que almacenan mierda realmente pesada."

El mapa de Alice era solo del noroeste del Pacífico. Había un enorme círculo que iniciaba con la locación de Twi Tech, y abarcaba partes de Oregón y el norte de California. Cuatro locaciones estaban marcadas en el mapa.

"Carlisle eligió esas específicamente, creo, porque esencialmente ustedes podrían detenerlos. Las dos principales, y más peligrosas, están en Washington. Este almacén contiene bombas termobáricas—peligrosas hijas de puta porque usan el oxígeno a su alrededor para aumentar su potencia. Se les usa mejor para destruir búnkeres, puentes, y cualquier objetivo sobre tierra. El almacén tiene seis de ellas.

"La otra locación está justo antes de llegar a la línea fronteriza del estado de Oregón. Ese almacén alberga unos EMP o pulso electromagnético, lo que—llamado a veces una perturbación eléctrica transitoria, es una pequeña explosión de energía electromagnética. Dicho pulso puede ocurrir en la forma de un campo de radiación eléctrica o magnética o una corriente eléctrica dirigida dependiendo de la fuente, y puede ser natural o hecha por el hombre." Estaba citando la definición, pero aceptaría lo que me diera. "Esos pequeños bastardos escalofriantes destruyen todo lo electrónico y/o móvil a varios kilómetros de diámetro desde el centro. Así funciona… activas una de esas cosas en la atmósfera sobre los Estados Unidos, y destruirás sistemas eléctricos por todo el país y derribarías aviones comerciales directamente del cielo."

Suspiré, mirando a Eleazar. "Esa mierda no puede suceder."

"Claro, bueno, los detuvimos antes de tener acceso a las armas grandes—ya sabes… las bombas nucleares—así que tendremos que hacer esto de nuevo."

"Sí, Edward." Alice suspiró profundamente. "Dean logró entender algo, y ha estado traduciendo un poco, pero básicamente, es eso en esencia. Esta es una venganza por las bombas que encontramos mientras buscábamos a Carlisle en Rusia."

"Hijo de puta." Me quité la gorra, agarrando mi cabello, y me la volví a poner. "Muy bien, bueno, esta vez no tengo armas nucleares. Se les acabó la puta suerte. Y treparé a ese edificio para llegar a esa habitación si tengo que hacerlo, pero al parecer, el plan de mi papá no está tan mal." Gemí en frustración, pero todos entendieron. Rusia había sido el puñetero infierno. "Bien, entonces, tenemos que tomar el auditorio."

"Sí, es correcto, pero hay algo más que debes saber, Ed," Eleazar declaró, pero señaló a Boris, que se había vuelto a sentar frente a una computadora.

Boris frunció el ceño, pero dio de golpecitos a la pantalla frente a él. "Kim Min-Jun tal vez sea un miembro del República Democrática Popular de Corea, pero no está aquí bajo ninguna autoridad sino la suya."

"¿Opera por su cuenta?" Alec preguntó, pero Boris encogió un hombro.

"De acuerdo con algunos de los hombres que pudimos interrogar, él tiene sus propios planes."

Levantándole una ceja a Eleazar, le pregunté, "¿Y no todos tienen sus propios putos planes?"

"Cierto," dijo con una carcajada. "Kim, sin embargo, era el contacto norcoreano para la venta de George Stefan. Cuando la venta fracasó, gracias a nosotros," dijo con una sonrisa, "él recibió todo tipo de recriminaciones. Al parecer juró que los compensaría."

"Entonces… déjame adivinar," Alice habló desde la pantalla. "¿Los cincuenta millones que pagaría por esas armas nucleares ahora están financiando toda esta mierda?"

"Sí, probablemente," canturreó Boris, asintiendo un poco. "Pero lo curioso de esto es, que entiendo por qué tiene a Carlisle allá arriba. Él es la llave para las armas y la tecnología que no pueden conseguir en ninguna otra parte. Él tiene poder, dinero, y muchas amistades en la milicia. Pero por otro lado, _Cho_ , ¿qué tiene él que quiera este pendejo? Esa es la pregunta."

"Tiene dinero," Alice replicó. "También tiene sus propias conexiones militares. Sirvió en las fuerzas armadas de Corea del Sur. Los abastece de armas ahora, pero no muchas."

"Todo cierto, pero no está tan conectado," argumentó Boris. "Básicamente es el Radio Shack de Seúl—suministros tecnológicos, partes electrónicas, y eso explica por qué insiste con esos chips GPS que Carlisle tiene bajo su control."

"De acuerdo, bien, entonces Cho es una extraña pieza del rompecabezas en esta mierda," concordé, pero apunté hacia el edificio de mi papá. "Tenemos que volver a entrar para tomar el auditorio."

"Lo haremos, chico," dijo Alec, sujetando mi hombro. "Lo que no nos hemos preguntado es esto… Una vez que Kim encuentre esas provisiones de armas, ¿cómo planea llegar a ellas? Ahora está rodeado y en la cima de la torre. ¿Ya tiene hombres allá afuera en movimiento? ¿O planea usar a sus rehenes para negociar su salida? Si se mueve, es un puto blanco."

"Ya lo es," dije con una mueca de disgusto.

"Tiene ese helicóptero en el aire," Jasper señaló.

"Buen punto," dijo Eleazar asintiendo. "Nos prepararemos para eso después. Justo ahora, creo que tenemos que reunir un equipo para volver a entrar. Sin ser vistos, ni oídos."

"Estamos dentro," Alec y yo dijimos al unísono, y Emmett y Jasper asintieron.

"Nos necesitas para esto," Alec le dijo. "Necesitas experiencia e incapacidad para seguir las reglas."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "Creo que lo que él está tratando de decir es... tenemos más libertad de acción… ya sabes, somos 'seguridad' de Twi Tech."

Eleazar se rio entre dientes. "Entonces, vamos a conseguirles algo de equipo y un plan. Tenemos que trabajar tan rápido como Alice pueda detener a esos bastardos."

Asentí. "Entendido."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **¡Sorpresa! Pues sí, Deb decidió publicar antes de tiempo, tómenlo como regalo de Navidad jejeje. En fin, ¿quién dijo que el que caía era el eslabón débil y que lo pateaba Mickey y Bella? Yooooooo! Ah no :( yo dije que solo Bella. Las que dijeron que las dos, le atinaron. ¡Pobre Bella! Era de esperarse que al estar en una situación donde la privan de su libertad, OTRA VEZ, le traiga malos recuerdos de su pasado y por lo tanto, le ocasione un ataque de pánico, aunque todavía no le da, y esperemos que siga así, porque como ya mencionó ella las dos personas que pueden tranquilizarla no están ahí. Y bueno, Carlisle ya les dio algo con lo que espera un cambio en sus planes y que tal vez, los saque del edificio y eso exponga a Kim y sus hombres a un ataque del ejército que está afuera. ¿Pero funcionará? Ya lo veremos, así como veremos si pueden volver a entrar para sacar a los que están en el auditorio. ¡Ahora, pobre Edward! Él que quiere ir por su dulzura y que no lo dejan. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, que me digan qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan ahora que suceda. Esperaré ansiosa sus reviews. Y por favor, no olviden dejarlo una a la autora, un simple:**_

 _ **Thanks for the chapter, it was awesome! (Su nombre y su país)**_

 _ **Es suficiente. Lo importante es que vea que siguen leyendo y disfrutan de la historia, y de paso de dónde son. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil, y lo pondré (espero que ahora sí no se me olvide) como publicación marcada en mi grupo. Y para terminar, les deseo ¡MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD! Que se la pasen genial y disfruten de estas fiestas con los suyos. Besos y abrazos para ustedes xoxoxoxo**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: alejandra1987, Marlecullen, PRISOL, NAIARA23, lauritacullenswan, Tecupi, SharOn, odi19, Nadiia16, Techu, Maria Moreno, Lau B, Shikara65, paosierra, ariyasy, Merce, injoa, glow0718, Noelia, LicetSalvatore, Pili, Hanna D.L, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Liz Vidal, Kabum, ELIZABETH, Yoliki, Chonis22, lagie, saraipineda44, JessMel, lizdayanna, Cary, Adriu, Maribel, debynoe, Melina, rosy canul, bbluelilas, Vero Morales, Manligrez, myaenriquez02, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, tulgarita, Josi, nnuma76, Annimo D, DenniChavez, Sully YM, Ericastelo, Miss. Brightside, andyG, Maria Swan de Cullen, PEYCI CULLEN, erizo ikki, villachica, rjnavajas, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **BELLA**

En alguna parte más allá del zumbido en mis oídos, podía escuchar gritos y discusiones. La voz de Edward tranquilizándome por el guardia que había matado solo había durado un minuto. En el segundo que su voz desapareció, comencé a temblar.

El guardia de la puerta estaba como loco. Estaba frente al rostro de Kim, haciendo gestos con su arma, pero en lo único que me podía centrar era en la voz de Carlisle.

"Tranquila, cariño. No hiciste nada malo. Escucha mi voz. Céntrate en mí."

Mi rostro estaba en sus manos, sus labios en mi frente. A él le importaba una mierda la pelea o el guardia molesto. Estaba decidido a mantenerme tranquila.

"Eres más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos, así que no dejes que te afecten. Esto no es nada, Bella."

Mi respiración empezó a estabilizarse, las manchas en mi visión a aclararse un poco. Cuando pude ver más allá de Carlisle, mis ojos se ampliaron. Dean estaba nariz con nariz con el guardia molesto, hablándole amenazadoramente en coreano, portando una sonrisa amenazante.

Dean me miró, dándome una pequeña sonrisa engreída. "Al parecer el tipo que arrojaste setenta pisos abajo era el hermanito de ese tipo. Le dije que debió haberle enseñado a su hermano mejores modales… o mejores habilidades para pelear."

Mickey soltó una carcajada. "Oh, maldita sea… Bueno, eso debe apestar. ¿Ahora qué le vas a decir a mamá?"

Incluso Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar eso, pero nuestra diversión duró poco. El hermano mayor golpeó con fuerza el estómago de Dean con la culata de su rifle, y lo hubiera hecho de nuevo si Kim no hubiese intervenido y lo enviara de vuelta a la puerta.

Dean gimió, siseando unas cuantas maldiciones, pero parecía estar bien cuando Kim lo puso bruscamente de vuelta en su silla.

Kim regresó al escritorio, cogió la radio, y sus instrucciones provocaron que Dean hiciera una mueca.

"Está pidiendo más guardias."

Carlisle suspiró en frustración pero no dijo nada. Por el auricular, podía escuchar que Alice estaba guiando a estos tipos con la computadora a la proverbial búsqueda de la aguja en el pajar. Los estaba bloqueando, guiándolos a donde los quería, lo que significaba que no estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Carlisle le pidió. Lo estaba retrasando.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, se evaporó la paciencia y el silencio de Jacob.

"Entre tú y ese jodido pendejo con el que estás casada, van a conseguir que nos maten a todos," dijo con una mueca de desdén.

Conocía lo suficientemente bien a mi ex para saber que estaba asustado, lo que entendía, pero nunca había tenido mucho control de mi temperamento cuando se trataba de Jacob jodido Black. Lo conocía de hace mucho tiempo.

"Vas a mantener la boca cerrada, Jake, o voy a tumbarte todos los puñeteros dientes y a meterlos en tu garganta," le advertí. "Una maldita lástima, considerando todo el tiempo que usaste frenos."

"Él es el que está allá afuera, ¿verdad?" Preguntó con un siseó, sentándose hacia adelante.

"¿Oye, Black?" Mickey dijo de forma lenta y amenazadora. "A menos que sientas que puedes hacer algo útil, tal vez quieras quedarte donde estás y dejar que los adultos te saquen de problemas, ¿eh?"

"Vete a la mierda," Jake dijo con desprecio, sus ojos oscuros brillando por la ira.

"Jacob, harás bien en recordar a _quién_ le estás hablando y _sobre_ qué," Carlisle lo amenazó con un tono bajo.

Mi ex fulminó a Carlisle con la mirada, y sabía que estaba sopesando sus opciones—que no eran muchas—pero cuando murmuró las palabras, "Me importa una mierda _quién_ es él; va conseguir que nos maten," Estaba fuera de mi asiento y aterrizando sobre él con furia.

Con una dolorosa pierna en su rodilla, golpeé su rostro ya adolorido con fuerza con mis manos atadas.

Sujetando su garganta lo mejor que pude, me acerqué a su rostro. "Vas a cerrar la puta boca, Jacob," le siseé. "Él es la única maldita esperanza que tienes, así que tal vez quieras recordarlo. Si quieres ver de nuevo a JW, vas a mantener la boca cerrada."

La mención de su hijo captó su atención más que el hecho de que estaba amenazando su vida. Mi ex era un idiota celoso que podía negociar contratos de millones de dólares pero no parecía entender el hecho de que los guardias en esta habitación lo matarían en un parpadeo, sobre todo si recibían alguna especie de información de él.

Las puertas de la oficina de Carlisle se abrieron, y entraron rápidamente tres guardias más, dos de los que apuntaron sus armas en mi dirección. El número había pasado de tres a seis. Sin embargo, cuando me empujaron para volverme a sentar junto a Carlisle, noté que las cosas estaban cambiando. El tipo del escritorio todavía estaba tecleando sin parar, pero el rostro de Kim estaba hacia todos nosotros con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia Jacob.

"Tú, de pie," le dijo, y Jacob se paró con las piernas temblorosas. Kim miró de mi ex a mí y luego de regreso. "No creo que le agrades mucho a ella."

Mickey soltó un resoplido. "Maestro de lo obvio, por aquí."

Incluso Kim esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar eso, volviéndose hacia Jake. "¿Qué hiciste?"

Jacob rodó los ojos y sacudió su cabeza, optando _ahora_ por quedarse callado. Idiota.

"Supongo que en realidad no importa, de todos modos," dijo a la ligera, pero se volvió hacia Carlisle, señalándome a mí. "¿Qué es ella para ti?"

"Mi ahijada."

Con una palabra, Carlisle aún mantuvo a su hijo en secreto, aún desapercibido. El término suegro significaría que alguien allá afuera estaba enojado, posiblemente trabajando contra él. También se había asegurado que no dejaría su lado, incluso si trataran de usarme contra él.

"Entonces, ella se queda," dijo Kim, chasqueando sus dedos. "Ustedes dos, de pie." Le chasqueó sus dedos a Mickey y Dean, e hicieron lo que les dijo. "Y tú." Su último dedo apuntaba a Angela, que se puso de pie y empezó a temblar. Mirando a sus guardias, les dijo, Lleven a estos cuatro abajo al auditorio. Póngalos con el jefe de seguridad y luego mátenlos. Estamos atrasados con los siguientes cinco."

Cuando Carlisle iba a discutir, varias armas se prepararon para disparar. Seong gritó, aferrándose a su padre, porque los rifles estaban apuntando a los cuatro que nos quedaríamos. Miré a Mickey a los ojos antes de que los nuevos guardias la sacaran y al resto de ellos de la oficina de Carlisle.

"Cullen, joder, estoy harto de perder el tiempo contigo. Necesito que cooperes. Necesito que llames a quien sea que conozcas allá abajo, y que les digas que empiecen a cumplir mis demandas." Se acercó. "Puede que hayas matado a George Stefan, Carlisle, pero no estabas solo. Tuviste ayuda… la ayuda del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, y vas a usar eso para conseguir lo que quiero."

Nos hizo un gesto para que avanzáramos, guiando a Carlisle con un fuerte agarre en su hombro. Frente a la ventana, señaló al parque debajo, donde unidades militares ya estaban instaladas y funcionando. El enfrentamiento en las barricadas era palpable, incluso desde aquí arriba. A un lado del edificio un helicóptero estaba suspendido en el aire, con las puertas del compartimiento de carga abiertas, mostrando hombres armados y listos. Mirando furiosos hacia abajo, busqué cualquier indicio de alguien que conociera, pero cada uno de los cuerpos allá abajo era demasiado pequeño para reconocerlo.

Kim nos hizo dar la vuelta otra vez de frente a la habitación mientras le daba a Carlisle su teléfono. "Llámalos. Llámalos ahora."

Carlisle buscó en su teléfono, brincándose a propósito el nombre de su hijo y quedándose con el de Eleazar. Presionó llamar, y al mismo tiempo, levanté mi mano para frotar mi sien, con cuidado de presionar el auricular en mi oído porque mi equipo necesitaba escuchar esto mientras sucedía, ya sea que estuvieran con Eleazar o no.

"El, es Carlisle. Necesito que me escuches."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

El sonido de velcro abriéndose, de armas siendo revisadas, y el tarareo de Jasper mientras cuidaba de ese rifle de francotirador suyo eran todo lo que podía escuchar en la tienda llena de suministros, armas y municiones.

Había el ocasional cambio de posición de alguno de los jóvenes soldados, bastante nerviosos. La mayoría de los chicos eran de la Fuerza Aérea de McChord, aunque había unos cuantos marinos incluidos, sin mencionar unos cuantos de otros. El área de Seattle a Tacoma tenía centros de procesamiento militar, bases de la Fuerza Aérea, bases navales, y reservas del ejército. Todos estaban mezclados aquí. Y todos le obedecían a Eleazar Platt, pero por la expresión en sus rostros, no estaban muy seguros por qué _nosotros_ nos estábamos equipando y ellos no.

Bueno, la mayoría de ellos no. El había elegido a algunos hombres para tomar el edificio con nosotros, incluyéndose él mismo.

Un chico en particular estaba un poco cabreado al respecto, pero juro por Dios, que todavía ni se rasuraba. Sin embargo, llamó la atención de Emmett.

"Tranquilo, piloto. Tendrá muchas oportunidades de joder mierda. Pero hoy no," Emmett declaró sin emoción mientras se ataba más armas de las que un hombre normal debería llevar.

El joven alcanzó a ver el tatuaje de la Fuerza Aérea de Emmett—uno muy parecido al mío—en su brazo y sus ojos se ampliaron.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó, y sonreí con suficiencia en dirección a Jasper y Alec.

Cuando miré de nuevo al chico, vi su nombre. "Sweeney, hay ocasiones en que las reglas tienen que romperse, lugares prohibidos tienen que traspasarse, y es cuando la experiencia le gana al entusiasmo." Levanté una ceja en su dirección. "Somos a los que nos llaman cuando a _ustedes_ no se les permite ir."

Jasper sonrió, asintiendo un poco mientras volvía a montar su arma. "Nosotros ponemos la palabra encubierta en operación encubierta. Somos los pendejos que hacemos cosas que no existen en papel. ¿Entiendes?"

"Oh." Asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Por qué aquí? Este es un legítimo ataque."

"Porque el hombre que creó este equipo es dueño de este edificio y está atrapado adentro," declaró Alec, apuntando hacia la torre Twi Tech. "Y él es el papá de Ed… y la esposa de Ed también está allá arriba, sin mencionar a dos miembros de nuestro equipo. Así que, discúlpenos por interferir, pero esta mierda ya se volvió personal."

"¿Cullen?"

"Sí," gruñí, ajustando mi chaleco táctico militar negro y volviéndome a poner mi gorra.

"Piloto Apache."

"Lo era," respondí, cargando una mochila con equipo, mis cargos con cargadores, y deslizando cuchillos en mis botas. "Hasta que jodí mi rodilla. Ahora soy esto."

Esa era una mentira, pero el chico no tenía que saber la puñetera historia de mi vida. Ya no era esto. Había dejado de ser un mercenario en el momento que levanté a Bella de esa mesa de metal en un calabozo de terror. Dejé de ser el frío e iracundo soldado a sueldo en el momento que me di cuenta que mi vida le pertenecía a ella. Sin embargo, no parecía poder dejar de serlo por mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que traerlo de vuelta. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, podía escuchar a mi chica en ese momento, y me diría que solo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que estaba entrenado a hacer, pero en el fondo, siempre sería el adolescente tartamudo que había conocido en su casa del árbol ese día hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Mierda, necesitaba a mi esposa. No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo más podría ella soportar estar atada allá arriba. El puñetero tiempo pasaba, y esos pendejos se estaban acercando cada vez más a lo que querían, y pronto ya no necesitarían a sus rehenes.

Solté un profundo suspiro, mirando a Alec. "Estén listos en cinco minutos. Necesito ver a mis hijos y a Esme."

"Entendido," respondió Alec. "Estaré ahí en un momento."

"Espera, Ed," me llamó Emmett, agarrando su equipo. "Voy contigo. Rosie quiere hablar con Caleb."

Puse mi mochila y mi sig a través de mi hombro, y salimos caminando hacia la pequeña tienda comedor.

Eleazar y Esme estaban sentados a la mesa. Los niños estaba en otra mesa, pero Bethy y Sammy corrieron hacia mí. Me senté en una banca, colocándolos en cada una de mis piernas y abrazándolos.

"¿Vas a llevarte a Lock y Load contigo?" Sammy me preguntó, señalando la pila de pelaje gris, negro, y blanco en la esquina de la tienda. Habían comido, y los niños les quitaron los chalecos, así que estaban muertos por el momento.

"Na, van a cuidar de ustedes," le dije.

"Papá, estamos en medio de un montón de soldados," dijo Bethy con voz cansina, rodando sus ojos. "Estoy muy segura que estamos bien. Ellos deberían cuidarte."

Sonriéndole, me reí entre dientes cuando besé su sien. "Te escuchaste como tu madre, pequeña dulzura."

Bethy soltó una risita, y agarró cada lado de mi rostro. "Bueno, para tu información, ella es la jefa."

Echándome a reír, asentí, y algo del estrés acumulado se evaporó por un minuto. "Bien, me los llevaré. Voy a tener que volverles a poner esos chalecos."

"Yo lo haré," dijo Sammy en voz baja, levantándose de mi regazo. Los dos perros se sentaron cuando llegó a ellos, esperando pacientemente mientras él les ponía los chalecos.

"Papá, ¿vas a ir por ella?" Bethy preguntó preocupada, mirando a sus manos mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

"Eso planeamos, pero primero tenemos que evitar que maten a los rehenes."

Sus ojos se levantaron de golpe hacia los míos. "De acuerdo. ¿Y luego irás?"

Inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella, le pregunté, "¿Todavía estás escuchando por el auricular?"

Ella cubrió su oído como si fuera a quitárselo. "Sí."

"Bien, entonces puedes escucharme. Escuchar a tus tíos. Incluso a tu mamá si ella puede hablar. ¿Está bien?" Le di una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, añadiendo, "Solo no sumes lo de hoy al tarro de las groserías. Todos nos declararíamos en bancarrota."

Bethy soltó una risita, mordiendo su labio inferior. "¿No dijiste algo así como que hoy se rompen todas las reglas?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, ahí tienes."

"Te amo, pequeña dulzura," le dije con honestidad, abrazándola con fuerza.

"También te amo, papi. Ten cuidado."

Sammy caminó de vuelta hacia nosotros. "Están listos para ti, papá."

Bethy bajó de mi regazo, y Sammy tomó su lugar, jugueteando con el chaleco que llevaba puesto. "¿Quieres el dron?" Me preguntó, mirándome con ojos tan parecidos a los de Bella que no pude evitar abrazarlo con más fuerza. "Tal vez ayudaría."

"No soy tan bueno con esa cosa como tú, peque," le dije con una carcajada.

"Tío Em sí, y está cargado." Mi hijo señaló con su pulgar detrás de él hacia su dron en la mesa.

Dicho eso, la cabeza de Emmett se levantó de golpe de la videollamada con Rose y Caleb. "¿Sabes qué, Sam? Me lo voy a llevar. Si algo le pasa, puedes quedarte con el que está en la oficina. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, de acuerdo," Sammy accedió con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza y encogiendo sus hombros. "Lo que sea que te ayude a salvar a mamá y _Poppy_."

"Oye, oye…" Susurré, haciéndolo mirar en mi dirección. "Peque, mírame." Cuando los ojos oscuros y tristes de Sammy encontraron los míos, quité el cabello de su frente. "Ustedes han estado increíbles. ¿De acuerdo? Han sido valientes, fuertes y muy inteligentes. Estoy más que orgulloso de ustedes. Ya han ayudado. Necesitan saberlo antes de que hagamos esto. Si no fuera por ustedes, no hubiésemos llegado hasta aquí. ¿Entendido, pequeños soldados?"

"Sí, señor," mis dos niños respondieron.

Levantamos la vista cuando la tienda se abrió, y Alec y el piloto Sweeney entraron. El último todavía se veía que podría luchar con tigres, y le eché un vistazo rápido a Eleazar.

"El, voy a poner a tus hombres a trabajar."

"Lo que necesites, Ed," dijo como si nada.

"Sweeney," lo llamé, y el chico caminó hacia mí. "¿Quieres participar?" Le pregunté, y asintió vehementemente.

"Bien. Vas a proteger a estos niños y a esa mujer de allá con tu vida. ¿Conoces a alguien en quién puedas confiar?"

"Sí, Hobbs."

"Ve por Hobbs, y luego estas cinco vidas están en tus manos. Nada los toca. Vas a mantenerlos a salvo, lejos de la lucha, y ocultos. ¿Entendido?" Pregunté, parándome frente a él después de poner a Sammy en el suelo. "Si algo sucede, Sweeney…"

"No sucederá, señor," respondió. "Lo juro por mi vida."

"Entonces, ve por Hobbs. A paso ligero."

Miré a Bethy. "Hagan lo que les digan. Si algo pasa, _Nanny_ tiene su teléfono. En el peor de los casos, vayan a la casa de tía Mickey." Miré a Esme, quién caminaba hacia nosotros y asentía.

"De acuerdo, papi."

Esme tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. "Ten cuidado. Usa tu cabeza, no tu temperamento."

"Sí, mamá," le dije, sonando muy parecido a mi hijo, lo que la hizo reír bajito.

"Creo que tu papá está manteniendo a Bella cerca por una razón. Con él, ella está a salvo, incluso si puede escaparse."

Asintiendo, abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero el teléfono de El empezó a sonar. "Ed, es tu papá. Vamos, tomaremos está en la tienda de comunicaciones. Quiero que Boris escuche."

Abracé a Esme y besé rápidamente a los niños, siguiéndolo al salir y hacia la tienda de a un lado.

Eleazar dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa y contestó en altavoz. "Platt."

"El, habla Carlisle. Necesito que me escuches."

Al mismo tiempo, el auricular se encendió, y Alec y yo nos miramos a los ojos cuando pudimos escuchar ambos lados de la conversación, lo que significaba que Bella nos necesitaba enterados de lo que sea que esta conversación revelaría. Chasqueé un dedo, señalando a mi oído, y Boris se giró en su asiento quedando frente a las múltiples pantallas, una de las cuales estaba llena con la información de mi equipo en Forks. Todos empezaron a teclear y trabajar al mismo tiempo que mi papá empezó a hablar.

"Carlisle, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, pero los siguientes cinco en el auditorio no lo estarán, de modo que voy a necesitar que tus hombres hagan lo que te digo."

Le eché un vistazo a Boris, que susurró, "Kim sacó a Mickey, Dean, Jacob Black y Angela Cheney de la oficina de Carlisle. Otro miembro de la seguridad de Twi Tech ya está sobre el escenario." Señaló al video en vivo del auditorio, donde Darren estaba de pie solo. "El resto ha tenido que tomar las escaleras. El tiempo está pasando."

Asintiendo, volví con Eleazar y su teléfono, pero también alcancé a ver a Ben antes de que pudiera decir algo. Sacudí una vez mi cabeza.

"Kim Min-Jun necesita que todas las tropas sean retiradas de la zona desmilitarizada, que las flotas de la Fuerza Naval se retiren a aguas internacionales, y que ustedes se retiren de su locación en el parque al otro lado de la calle. También necesita un avión cargado de combustible y preparado en el tarmac, y si no pueden proveer eso, entonces haré que mi avión personal y mi piloto estén a su disposición."

Mis ojos se estrecharon. Mi papá nunca hacía algo sin pensarlo bien, y también sabía que su actual piloto ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad. El viejo que solía volar para Charlie en este momento estaba al otro lado del país asistiendo a la boda de su nieto. Lo que significaba…

Yo era su piloto personal.

"Bueno, que me jodan," dije bajo mi aliento. "Definitivamente está tramando algo."

"Carlisle, sabes tan bien como yo que solo el presidente de los Estados Unidos puede hacer esa llamada. Y tomará _días_ retirar nuestras tropas de un lugar que hemos ocupado desde lo cincuenta."

Esa fue una mentira descarada porque todas las locaciones ocupadas estaban hechas y entrenadas para evacuar en cualquier momento. Era lo mismo en el desierto, por lo que sabía que en Corea no sería diferente.

"Estoy consciente de que puedes _hacer_ que las cosas sucedan, Eleazar," mi papá insistió, e hizo hincapié en la palabra que mi equipo de información captó más que nadie.

"¡Oh, oh, oh!" Alice chilló, tecleando como una maniática. "Una cortina de humo. ¿Es eso lo que quiere? ¿Quiere que lo simulemos? Aw demonios, Bella… Alguien… Uno de ustedes necesita darme una pista. Si quieren un retiro ficticio de tropas, ¡tengo que saberlo! Ese tipo de mierda toma tiempo, _hackear_ en los medios, y hacer grandes pendejadas, sobre todo si voy a hacer que parezca real. Lo que significa que también tengo que cortar su comunicación a casa. Y alguien necesita decirme cuándo dejar que esa pequeña rata arriba entre a los servidores. Él piensa que entró, pero de ninguna jodida manera, así que ustedes díganme."

Boris sonrió en su dirección y asintió, pero todos esperábamos las órdenes de papá.

"Al parecer, tenemos que compensarlo por nuestro _engaño_ del pasado, Eleazar. Kim necesita una salida limpia, y va a usarnos a los cuatro para asegurar que suceda."

Haciendo una mueca de desdén, miré furioso a Eleazar, dando golpecitos en mi muñeca.

"Necesito tiempo, Carlisle. Tienes que comprarme tiempo. Al menos se tomará unas dos horas hablar con alguien en DC, si no están ya informados de esta mierda."

Hubo movimiento por el teléfono, pero a través del auricular, podía escuchar a Kim en el teléfono.

"Tienes treinta minutos," Kim declaró, y la llamada telefónica terminó.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," me llamó Alice. "El video de seguridad de la oficina de Carlisle. ¡Mira!"

Me apresuré rápidamente para mirar por encima del hombro de Boris. Los ojos de Bella estaban fijos en la cámara en la esquina de la habitación, y estaba dando señales silenciosas lo mejor que podía con sus manos atadas.

"Dulzura, te vemos. Deja de hacer señas antes de que alguien te atrape. Voy a hacer preguntas. Un dedo para sí. Dos dedos para no. ¿Entendido?" Pregunté, y ella apuntó al suelo con un solo dedo mientras pretendía escuchar a Kim. "Buena chica," la felicité.

"Muy bien, primero… ¿Estás bien?"

Un dedo.

"¿Necesitamos comprar tiempo? ¿Mantener a Kim fuera del servidor?"

Un dedo.

Asintiendo hacia Alice, ella sonrió. "Genial. Continúa."

"¿Tenemos que falsificar las noticias, bebé?"

Un dedo, luego dos.

"¿Cuál de los dos, amor?"

Ella fijó esos dulces ojos nuevamente a la cámara y se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sabes. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Está bien. ¿Todavía quiere papá que tomemos el primer piso?"

Un dedo.

"Bien, pero sabes esto… Una vez que esté dentro, dulzura, voy a ir por ti."

Ella hizo un puño, pero luego apuntó con un dedo.

"Buena chica. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Un dedo, y luego sus dedos cambiaron a la seña para amor en del lenguaje de señas al volverse a sentarse en el sofá junto a mi papá.

"Una última pregunta, mi Bella… Si creo suficiente distracción, ¿crees que puedas escaparte? ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidillas?"

Un dedo y con él, una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

"Excelente, bebé. La última vez fue realmente divertido, ¿sabes?" Le tomé el pelo porque definitivamente no pude evitarlo.

Bella tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa detrás de una botella de agua casi vacía, pero sus mejillas se encendieron de un color rosa. Tenía que hablarle de esa forma. No podía hacer esta mierda de ninguna otra jodida manera. Necesitaba que sonriera, no que sintiera pánico y arrojara cabrones de un edificio de setenta pisos, porque ella podía ser la persona más fuerte que conocía, pero le ganaban en número casi veintiuno a uno dentro de ese maldito edificio. Porque cada hombre que eliminara, sería remplazado, y eventualmente se acabaría su suerte.

Jasper se rio entre dientes, como lo hizo Alec, que apretó mi hombro.

Me enderecé y miré hacia la habitación. "Todos, escúchenme," dije, y la habitación se quedó en silencio. "El plan de tomar el auditorio sigue en pie. Partiremos cuando diga a dos locaciones—la rejilla al sótano y el garaje al segundo piso. Dos equipos. Eleazar, tú tomarás el garaje, bajaras al auditorio a través de las escaleras. Mi equipo va a subir por el sótano y despejaremos el vestíbulo. Tomaremos el auditorio por las puertas principales y el área detrás del escenario. Una vez que lo despejemos, vamos a retirar a los rehenes que quedan y reagruparnos, pero voy a necesitar otro equipo para tomar la parte superior."

"¡ _Hooah_!" Respondieron.

Me volví hacia las computadoras. "Alice, necesito que ese servidor permanezca bloqueado hasta que te diga. Esa podría ser nuestra distracción. Una vez que reciba las locaciones de las armas que quiere, va a querer moverse. A esas alturas, todavía va a necesitar rehenes para poder salir. También va a necesitar una pista de aterrizaje para ese helicóptero suyo. Y no puede tener la mía." Le levanté mi ceja.

Alice soltó una risita, asintiendo. "Entendido, Edward."

"Lo que significa que necesitará llegar a la parte superior del garaje de estacionamiento," Alec señaló. "Y esa salida del edificio… _ya no existe_." Sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a Alice. "Va a tener que bajar para volver a subir, a menos que haga que el helicóptero se quede suspendido en alguna parte de la cima."

"No planeo permitirle que deje este edificio con vida," declaré, echándole un vistazo al reloj. "Tenemos veintisiete minutos antes de que piense que deberíamos salir de la zona desmilitarizada. Probablemente tenemos menos que eso antes de que miembros de mi equipo vayan al degolladero en el auditorio. Así que… todos a sus equipos y sus posiciones. Vamos a entrar a mi señal—y lo haremos en silencio y sin ser vistos."

Salí de la tienda, y todos me siguieron. "¡Lock y Load, al frente!" Los llamé, y los dos perros salieron disparados de la tienda comedor, con mis hijos detrás de ellos. "Los amo," les dije a los dos, y Sammy y Bethy agitaron su mano despidiéndose de forma nerviosa antes de responder juntos.

"Ten cuidado, papá."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **Pobre Bethy y Sammy, viendo a su padre partir para salvar a su mamá y a Poppy, esperemos que al menos que ellos estén a salvo ahí. Lo bueno es que Edward intento asegurarse de ello al asignar a Sweeney y su compañero para cuidarlos. Me encanta siempre que ellos se presentan como el equipo especial como se lo dijeron a Sweeney, los dejan con la boca abierta jejejeje. Y lo más preocupante de este capítulo es que, Mickey, Angela, Dean y Jacob van camino a la horca, por así decirlo, aunque la verdad no creo que muchas le llorarían a Jacob, ¿o sí? ¡Ugh! ¡Idiota! Por poco descubre a Edward, ¿se imaginan si le hubiera dicho algo a Kim? Tal vez pensando que al darle esa información lo dejaría ir, así de idiota es. En fin, esperemos que Edward y los demás lleguen a tiempo al auditorio. ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿O les gustaría que pasara en ese encuentro? Que de seguro será esta semana que viene. Bueno, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo, qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué esperan que ocurra en el siguiente. Y por supuesto, no olviden dejar su review para Deb, como siempre dejaré el link de la historia original en mi grupo como publicación marcada para que lo usen, o pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil de FF. ¿Qué pueden ponerle? Un simple:**_

 _ **Thanks for the chapter, Deb. I'm looking forward for the next. Happy New Year!**_

 _ **Es suficiente. Copien y peguen :) Y ahora me toca a mi decirles ¡FELIZ AÑO 2018! Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes y sus familias, que muchas bendiciones y cosas buenas traiga este año a sus hogares y a sus vidas. *Inserten muchos besos y abrazos para todas***_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, SharOn, YessyVL13, odi19, injoa, Noelia, Pili, Manligrez, nnuma76, Tecupi, Musser28, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Techu, myaenriquez02, Hanna D.L, Marlecullen, PEYCI CULLEN, Nadiia16, ELIZABETH, Maribel, FreyjaSeidr, tulgarita, Shikara65, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, PRISOL, JessMel, LicetSalvatore, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoliki, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, Annimo D, andyG, Josi, lizdayanna, lagie, Sully YM, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, glow0718, Mafer, Ericastelo, DenniChavez, rosy canul, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **EDWARD**

Las cuadras de la ciudad proyectaban extrañas sombras mientras mi equipo se abría paso hacia la calle entre Twi Tech y el primer edificio que habíamos asegurado. Toda la mierda había empezado casi a la una de la tarde, y ahora el sol se estaba ocultando al atardecer. Honestamente, la idea de que pronto sería de noche puso una sonrisa en mi rostro porque _nadie_ podía moverse por la oscuridad como mi equipo. Y si esto que estábamos por hacer funcionaba, entonces eso significaba que nos lanzaríamos sobre Kim en completa y total oscuridad.

Nuestro objetivo actual era la acera justo afuera del garaje, hacia la rejilla que conducía al sótano. Ese era nuestro punto de entrada. Había estado vacío cuando Alec y yo pasamos a los niños y Esme, pero no esperábamos que todavía estuviera vacío. Usando el vestíbulo del edificio en el lado este, mi equipo se acercó en silencio a la puerta lateral que Alec y yo habíamos usado para entrar al garaje.

Levanté un puño mientras me asomaba a la acera y al otro lado de la calle. Ahora Kim había posicionado la mayoría de sus hombres adentro. Incluso los camiones de basura estaban abandonados, pero no quería arriesgarme a que nos vieran.

Sacando los binoculares, escaneé el área en torno a la rejilla. Sonreí cuando vi que la rejilla nunca fue colocada de nuevo, así que el agujero estaba completamente abierto.

"Todo tuyo, Emmett," susurré, y el dron de Sammy giró a la vida, levantándose solo unos centímetros por encima del suelo para que pudiera volarlo a través de la puerta rota de vidrio y hacia el otro lado de la calle. Lock y Load lo vieron con curiosidad desde sus posiciones frente a mí.

No me molesté en ver por encima de su hombro. Él estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, sí revisé a mi equipo. Alec, Jasper, Emmett, y yo seguíamos en nuestro uniforme de "seguridad", aunque añadimos chalecos Kevlar tácticos y más armas. Eleazar había asignado a dos de sus hombres, uno de los que era Felix, lo que nos hacía sentir cómodos porque lo conocíamos, sabíamos cómo trabajaba, y nos agradaba.

El otro hombre era un joven francotirador de nombre Mario Costa, pero todo el mundo lo llamaba Jersey. Al parecer, de ahí era, pero era un chico callado y escuchaba bien.

Otro vistazo rápido por la puerta, y pude ver que la base de mando provisional en el parque estaba siendo desmantelada para darle a Kim la impresión de que Eleazar estaba cumpliendo una de sus demandas. En realidad, estaban ocupando el vestíbulo del edificio al otro lado de Twi Tech—el que estaba en el lado oeste contrario a nuestra ubicación. Simplemente iban a entrar por una puerta que nadie podía ver. Levanté la vista, buscando el helicóptero, pero no se veía por ningún lado. Si mis cálculos eran correctos, necesitaba combustible.

Emmett dejó el dron suspendido en el aire por encima de la entrada en la acera y luego lo introdujo suavemente. Levantó la vista del _Smartphone_ , haciendo un gesto rápido con su cabeza. "Tenemos luz verde."

"Entendido. Dos a la vez. Vamos," ordené.

Emmett y Jersey se fueron juntos. Jasper y Felix les siguieron, y se llevaron a Lock con ellos. Alec y yo tomamos la retaguardia con Load. Una vez que nos dejamos caer sobre la máquina justo debajo del punto de entrada, informé por la radio que estábamos dentro.

"Entendido," Eleazar dijo bajito por la radio. "Jesús, Edward, ¿qué demonios le hiciste a este garaje? Parece una zona de guerra."

Alec y yo sonreímos, chocando puños. Jasper también se rio entre dientes.

"Oh, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello," canturreé, corriendo por el sótano hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja. "Para ser soldados entrenados, estos pendejos permitieron que dos hombres les patearan el trasero. No tengo la culpa que no pudieran mantener nuestro ritmo."

Eleazar soltó un resoplido. "Creo que tú eres más malo que ellos."

Alec y yo nos encogimos de hombros. "Probablemente," dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Muy bien, estamos en posición, Ed."

"Diez-cuatro," susurré al mismo tiempo que pegaba un oído a la puerta. "Alice, ¿tienes vista del vestíbulo?"

"Apenas," respondió. "Algunas de las cámaras fueron destruidas cuando hicieron estallar la primera bomba. Los lanzagranadas se encargaron de la mayoría de las otras. Sin embargo, te veo y el pasillo justo al otro lado de esa puerta. Está despejado hasta el final a tu izquierda, a lo que es el área del vestíbulo principal. Vas a tener compañía a la derecha al final del pasillo. Ten cuidado. Hay daños de este a oeste."

"Sigues siendo hermosa, Alice," canturreé en un susurro.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias," repitió en respuesta. "Para tu información, el apoyo aéreo se alejó. Supongo que para cargar combustible, aunque no podría decirte dónde. No están precisamente anunciando su plan de vuelo."

"Entendido," susurré, abriendo la puerta solo lo suficiente para que Emmett pudiera introducir el dron al pasillo.

Lo rodó por el corredor que terminaba en el enorme vestíbulo. Incluso con solo el vistazo que le di a la pantalla, pude ver la destrucción. Emmett aprovechó el cielo extremadamente alto y elevó el dron en la esquina para conseguir una vista aérea de dónde estaban nuestros enemigos.

Ese punto de vista nos dio todo. El mostrador de recepción estaba hecho añicos en un extremo y parcialmente cubierto por lo que parecían cuatro hombres en el otro. El mostrador de seguridad alojaba lanzagranadas apuntando y listos. Todas las sillas, bancas y máquinas expendedoras y de periódicos estaban volcadas y siendo usadas como barricadas. Alcanzamos a ver movimiento y armas de largo alcance por todas putas partes.

"El, cambio," llamé en voz baja por la radio.

"Adelante."

"Tengo a la vista unos veinticinco o treinta en el vestíbulo principal. La puerta del auditorio está bloqueada a menos que los dejemos para el último y entremos por la parte de atrás frente a ti."

Sabíamos que había dos entradas detrás del escenario a cada lado del auditorio. También sabía que pronto veríamos a Mickey, Dean, Jake, y Angela saliendo de las escaleras.

"Alice, ¿cuál es la ubicación de los otros?" Le pregunté, abriendo la puerta otra vez para que Emmett pudiera bajar el dron de nuevo al sótano.

"Acaban de pasar el piso cuarenta y seis. Para que sepas, Edward, hay un montón de movimiento en esos tres pisos bajo construcción. Al parecer hay la misma cantidad de hombres vigilando ahí como lo hay en el vestíbulo."

"Entendido," le dije, incapaz de pensar mucho en ello ahora, pero tampoco era un idiota. Si había concentración de guardias en un lugar, Kim tenía tramada alguna mierda.

"Ed, tenemos tiempo de tomar el auditorio sin ser vistos ni oídos." La voz de El fue baja, pero la sugerencia fue una buena.

"Si ese es el caso," Alice comenzó a decir, "entonces, Edward, vas a salir directamente del sótano, y la última a tu izquierda es tu entrada detrás del escenario, con escalones hacia debajo de nuevo a nivel del sótano, porque la parte detrás del escenario es más baja que la entrada del vestíbulo. Y tienes compañía allá abajo. El, tú ya estás en tu objetivo."

"Muy bien, ya la escucharon," dije, echando un vistazo hacia atrás a mi equipo y girando mi silenciador en la punta de mi arma, y todos siguieron mi ejemplo. "Jersey, Jasper… tomarán posición tan pronto como despejemos el área del telón. Hay guardias en los asientos, en las puertas principales—en ambos lados—y varios sobre el escenario. Hasta entonces, sin ser vistos ni oídos. Todos, síganme."

Dejamos nuestra posición, tomando la derecha. Los pelos del cuello de Load ya estaban levantados al acercaros al final del pasillo. Se congeló en la esquina con sus dientes blancos y afilados destellando con un gruñido bajo. Lock hizo lo mismo, acercándose a un lado de su hermano.

"Edward, hay dos. El primero está justo a la vuelta de la esquina. El otro está a unos quince metros por el pasillo. El número uno está de espaldas a ti… ahora." Las instrucciones de Alice vinieron tranquilas y en voz baja.

Me asomé a la vuelta de la esquina, acercándome en silencio detrás del tipo. Tres pasos y tenía mi mano cubriendo su boca al mismo tiempo que le tiraba del gatillo a su amigo más allá por el pasillo. En seguida terminé con el pendejo forcejeando en mi agarre. El único sonido que se escuchó fue el de los cuerpos golpeando el suelo.

Mi equipo me siguió, manteniéndose en silencio cuando finalmente llegamos a la puerta detrás del escenario del auditorio. Dentro, estaba oscuro. Con las cortinas negras cerradas, abarcando de un lado del área al otro, era perfecto para entrar sin ser vistos y dispersarnos, que fueron exactamente las señales que les di. Mi equipo se movió, usando cajas, equipo de iluminación, y más cortinas para permanecer ocultos. Load se quedó conmigo, mientras Lock se quedó con Alec.

Dos guardias estaban justo al otro lado de la cortina en el escenario frente a nosotros. Alec le disparó al de la izquierda y al hacerlo llamó la atención del de la derecha. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra o levantar su radio, los fuertes brazos de Emmett lo rodearon, su mano cubriendo su boca cuando el chasquido húmedo de un cuello rompiéndose llegó a mis oídos. Luego, Felix y Emmett quitaron a los hombres del escenario, dejándolos caer entre la pared y una pila de cajas, aunque no eran los únicos cuerpos ahí. Alcancé a ver varios apilados a un lado—los primeros diez rehenes eliminados por los hombres de Kim.

"Jazz, encontrarás una forma de subir al pasillo elevado a cada lado del escenario ahí atrás. Busca una escalera montada en la pared," aconsejó Alice. "Y encontrarás uno que pasa por el escenario hacia los asientos."

Jasper y Jersey localizaron exactamente de lo que estaba hablando, y subieron con cuidado. Una vez allá arriba, el pasillo elevado dio un ligero chirrido metálico, así que caminaron más lento. Jersey encontró primero su lugar, acostándose y colocando su arma sobre el lado derecho de los asientos. Jasper le siguió, y se movió con suma paciencia, algo que yo estaba perdiendo rápidamente, y colocó su mira hacia la parte trasera del auditorio.

Alejándome del escenario cuando escuché llegar al equipo de Eleazar, le dije, "El, hay soluciones en las alturas."

"Excelente. Alice, estamos en posición. ¿Cuál es el tiempo de llegada del grupo en las escaleras?" Susurró por la radio.

"Deberían estar con ustedes en unos noventa segundos. Espera, y les diré en qué dirección entrarán."

Todos nos quedamos quietos y en silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba era la tos ocasional o alguien sorbiéndose la nariz de los rehenes sentados en los asientos del auditorio, el movimiento de un guardia, los jadeos de Lock y Load desde su lugar en las sombras, y los pequeños sonidos de las radio llamadas en coreano. Eleazar y yo tomamos cada lado de la cortina. Emmett estaba entre nosotros donde se separaba la gruesa tela roja. Alec y Felix vigilaban ambas puertas por las que habíamos entrado, el equipo de El tomó los pasillos justo al otro lado de esas puertas, y Jasper tarareaba un suave tono bajo su aliento. Era tan bajo que no pude identificarlo, hasta que llegó al coro, y reconocí la canción "Dirty Deeds" de AC/DC. El cabrón hizo que se escuchara como una maldita canción espiritual negra.

Eleazar sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

"Van por la entrada principal del auditorio, chicos. Van a hacerlos caminar por el pasillo principal hasta ustedes," declaró Alice.

"Entendido," respondió Alec bajito porque él estaba lo bastante lejos del enemigo como para no ser escuchado. "Déjenlos caminar hasta el escenario."

Había el suficiente espacio entre la cortina y la pared para ver a tres hijos de puta con sus armas apuntando a Mickey, Dean, Jacob y Angela. Ella estaba llorando, pálida y temblorosa. Jacob parecía que se cagaba del miedo, sin mencionar que parecía que le habían dado una paliza en la cara. Sin embargo, los dos miembros de mi equipo observaban todo el escenario, muy probablemente dónde estábamos porque habían estado escuchado.

Mickey se veía lista para pelear. Dean estaba contando las salidas y los guardias. El golpe sordo de pasos en el escenario hizo que mi equipo se tensara listo para actuar. Pero ahora Jasper llevaba la delantera.

"Puerta, puerta, pasillo, pasillo… uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Jersey, escenario, escenario, pasillo, pasillo. A mi señal en tres… dos… uno."

El sonidos de sus disparos fue escalofriante, un tipo de silbido y _golpe sordo_. Habían puesto silenciadores en la punta, por lo que el resultado final fue todo lo que se escuchó en realidad—ocho tiros, ocho hombres cayendo al suelo, y luego el sonido de mi propia arma preparándose para disparar cuando Eleazar, Emmett, y yo salimos por detrás de la cortina hacia el escenario.

El pánico aumentó en los asientos, pero mi objetivo era el cabrón apuntando a las cinco personas sobre el escenario.

Eleazar y Emmett eliminaron a cuatro guardias, dos a cada lado del escenario. Antes de que el ejecutor pudiera disparar su arma o alcanzar su radio, tiré del gatillo. Eso dejó a un pendejo faltante, y él tenía agarrada a Angela con un arma a su cabeza antes de que pudiera parpadear. Lock y Load bajaron sus cabezas al mostrar sus dientes. Sus gruñidos estaban aterrorizando al último hombre en pie, pero se mantuvo firme.

"¡No tengo tiro, no tengo tiro!" Jasper informó, pero estaba en movimiento.

Jersey informó lo mismo, pero él también trató de moverse a una mejor posición, y el pasillo elevado chirrió con cada movimiento que hicieron allá arriba. Cada arma de mi equipo estaba apuntando a ese hijo de puta, pero fue Mickey la que se movió desde el otro lado de Jacob hacia el tipo que sujetaba a Angela, y de repente un cuchillo estaba clavado en el muslo del hombre. Él se movió, yo disparé, y Mickey recuperó su cuchillo, dándomelo para que cortara sus ataduras.

"Espera, Ed," dijo, encarando a Jacob y golpeándolo directamente en la nariz. "Eso fue por Bella."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba mientras ella recuperaba su cuchillo. "¿Qué puñetas _hizo_ , niña salvaje?" Pregunté, estrechando mis ojos en Jake mientras Eleazar aseguraba las puertas y empezaba a calmar a la gente en los asientos. Mi dedo en el gatillo se movió nervioso ya que no había precisamente bajado mi arma.

"¡Estuvo a punto de descubrirte con Kim!" Dijo con desdén, su labio retorciéndose en odio por el ex de mi esposa. "¡El marica dijo que conseguirías que nos mataran a todos, pero mírate ahora, cabrón!"

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Ustedes dos le hicieron todo eso?" Le pregunté, mirando a Jake, y solo sacudí mi cabeza al ver su nariz sangrando y su rostro amoratado.

"Algo de eso." Rodó los ojos al escuchar el ruido burlón de Jake mientras cortaba las ataduras de Dean, seguidas de las de Darren y las de Angela. Se acercó al hombre gimiendo en cuestión, y él dio un respingo cuando ella le acercó el cuchillo. "Tranquilo, asesino, solo voy a cortar las cintas de plástico."

"Suficiente, Mick," le dije, dándole un apretón en el hombro. "Ya me vio," señalé con mi barbilla hacia el guardia muerto sobre el piso del escenario que había estado enviando video a través de la tableta. Aunque, la tableta tenía un agujero de bala, así que quién sabe qué tanto había visto Kim de mí. "Bueno, tal vez."

Esa pregunta fue respondida cuando todos los radios coreanos volvieron a la vida con gritos del mismísimo Kim.

La cabeza de Dean se giró de golpe. "¡Mierda! ¡Ese vestíbulo lleno de cabrones llegará aquí en unos diez segundos!"

"Muy bien, ya lo escucharon," dije, dándole a Mickey un arma adicional de mi mochila mientras Emmett hacía lo mismo con Dean. "Perdimos el elemento sorpresa. ¡Vamos!" Me volví hacia el auditorio lleno de gente. "Necesito que todos se tumben al piso entre los asientos. Vamos a sacarlos a todos como mejor podamos, pero esto se va a poner feo. ¡Ahora!"

Hubo un poco de caos mientras todos hacían lo que les pedí, y Darren caminó por las filas de asientos, calmándolos.

"Mi equipo, vigilen la entrada trasera, y suban hacia el vestíbulo por cada extremo," Eleazar ordenó.

"Mi equipo, vamos hacia las puertas. Quiero uso de granadas y todas las armas preparadas para disparar." Guardé mi Glock, girando el rifle automático desde mi espalda.

Emmett, Mickey y yo corrimos a la puerta de la derecha mientras Eleazar, Felix, y Alec tomaron la otra. Seis granadas, seis seguros retirados, las seis fueron arrojadas por las puertas. La explosión fue ensordecedora porque esas no fueron las únicas lanzadas hacia el vestíbulo. Los hombres de Eleazar arrojaron las suyas por cada extremo del vestíbulo. Sin embargo, las municiones y los lanzagranadas solo sirvieron para multiplicar mucho más esa explosión.

Una vez que el polvo se asentó, Eleazar gritó, "¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

Salimos corriendo a través de las puertas del auditorio, disparándole a todo lo que se moviera. Si el vestíbulo era un desastre antes, ahora estaba absolutamente arruinado. Todo estaba hecho trizas. Los vidrios de las ventanas y puertas en el frente ya estaban hechos añicos, pero ahora los marcos estaban doblados y retorcidos. Los mostradores de recepción y seguridad ya no existían. Pequeñas fogatas ardían por todas partes, pero nada que un extinguidor no pudiera manejar.

"¡Eleazar, algunos huyeron!" Escuchamos por la radio.

El rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con su mano sin darle importancia. "Diez-cuatro. Envía un equipo tras ellos. Pero necesito mi equipo de extracción en el lado oeste ahora. Tengo que sacar a esta gente del edificio." Señaló hacia la puerta lateral que estaba frente al edificio donde se había instalado. "Entrarán por ahí." Tocó su auricular. "Y envía médicos. Algunas de estas personas necesitan revisión, creo."

"No deberías hacerlos pasar por aquí," le dije, haciendo un gesto hacia el caos que nos rodeaba. "Primero, no está muy estable. Sácalos por el área del escenario, subiendo las escaleras, y rodeando por el pasillo hacia esa puerta."

"Sí, tienes razón. Adelante," dijo, y volví a entrar por las puertas.

Estaba por pasar esa mierda a alguien más y subir mi trasero los setenta pisos para llegar a mi Bella, pero una mano cálida y temblorosa se posó en mi brazo.

"Edward," la señorita Evelyn dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Gracias, hijo."

Asintiendo, la abracé. Era la dulce viejecita del departamento de contabilidad que podía cocinar una increíble lasaña. Joder, Bella la amaba. Conocía a la señorita Evelyn desde que era una niñita, por lo que verla ahora me hizo sentir protector.

"Tenemos que sacarlos por atrás," le dije, levantando la vista cuando Darren y Dean se acercaron a nosotros. "¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté al último, y me sonrió con suficiencia pero asintió.

"Carlisle y Bella se mantienen fuertes, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más. Y juro que a Cho va a darle un ataque al corazón antes de que esta mierda se acabe," declaró, estrechando mi mano. "Pero gracias."

"Eso mierda estuvo cerca… Er, lo siento, señorita Evelyn," dijo Darren, sonrojándose como si su trasero no hubiese estado a un pelo de ser ejecutado. "Gracias. ¿Te escuché bien? ¿Tenemos que moverlos?"

Riéndome entre dientes, asentí. "Por la parte de atrás es más seguro y no tan… _escénico_." Le levanté una ceja. "Van a venir por ustedes por la puerta en el lado oeste… así que hay que subir y rodear hacia el costado del edificio."

"Entendido," respondió, volviéndose para enfrentar a la gente detrás de nosotros que empezaban a levantarse y a caminar. "Escúchenme todos, vamos a salir por el escenario, así que permanezcan calmados, hagan una línea, y los sacaremos de aquí."

Darren y Dean tomaron el control de alinear a los empleados y visitantes que se habían visto atrapados en toda esta mierda. Sin embargo, tenía una promesa que cumplir. Rodeé la línea y me encaminé hacia Angela, que curiosamente estaba custodiada por Lock y Load mientras estaba sentada en la orilla del escenario.

Todavía estaba pálida, y saqué una botella de agua de mi mochila.

"¿Tú los enviaste?" Preguntó con una sonrisa temblorosa, haciendo un gesto hacia los perros.

"A estas alturas, creo que solo están leyendo mi mente."

Ella bufó una carcajada, acariciando sus cabezas.

Ofreciéndole mi mano, le dije, "Le prometí a Ben que yo mismo te entregaría."

Angela se echó a reír, pero lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, y su mano al instante se fue a su estómago, una costumbre que Bella solía tener cuando estaba embarazada. "Te lo dijo."

"Sí, me lo dijo mientras prácticamente me sacudía de pies a cabeza, así que vamos a llevarte con él y dejar que te revisen, ¿está bien?"

Bajó del escenario pero se apresuró a abrazarme. "Tienes que sacar a Bella de ahí. Creo… creo que apenas está controlando su mierda, Edward."

"Lo haré. Esa parte es la que sigue." Suspiré profundamente, rodeándola con un brazo para guiarla fuera del auditorio. Nos fuimos por atrás, subimos para salir del nivel del sótano, y rodeamos por el pasillo hacia la puerta lateral. Pasamos a todos los demás, saliendo a la acera en lo que era ahora el anochecer.

Vi al hombre en cuestión al otro lado de la calle paseándose de un lado al otro casi al punto de marearse.

"¡Benny!"

Juro por Dios, que el hombre había envejecido diez años desde que todo empezó, pero ver el alivio palpable en el rostro de mi amigo lo borró todo.

"Ang," dijo entre su aliento, tomándola en sus brazos, y yo apreté su hombro cuando me agradeció en silencio por encima de su cabeza. Iba a darme la vuelta, pero me detuvo. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Sonriendo con suficiencia, señalé hacia arriba por el costado de la Torre Twi Tech. "Voy por Bella y mi papá." Regresé por el vestíbulo, llamando a mi equipo para que me encontrara en el escenario.

Jasper, Dean, Emmett, Mickey, y Alec ya estaban ahí con Lock y Load cuando me acerqué a la orilla. Jersey también estaba ahí, pero miraba nervioso hacia las puertas del vestíbulo, como si estuviera desobedeciendo las órdenes de Eleazar. Señalando a Dean y Mickey, dije, "Quiero que los revisen a ustedes dos antes de—"

"¡Oh, _joder_ no!" Mickey me interrumpió. "Voy a ir por mi chica y Carlisle allá arriba. ¡Maldición, solo trata de detenerme!"

Dean sonrió. "Na, Edward, estamos bien."

Miré su labio partido pero asentí. Si querían participar, entonces definitivamente podía usarlos. Presionando mi auricular, dije, "Equipo de información de Gravity, cambio."

"¡Edward Cullen!" Eleazar ladró desde el vestíbulo. "Vas a esperar mi señal."

"¡No, puñetas que no!" Dije con brusquedad, apuntando en su dirección. "Maldición, estoy _harto_ de esperar. ¡Quiero a mi esposa lejos de la cima del maldito edificio ahora! Este hijo de puta probablemente va a perder su mierda cuando se dé cuenta que acaba de perder un ciento de puñeteros rehenes para negociar y una gran porción de sus soldados. Quiero a mi esposa lejos de su alcance."

"Y la sacaremos _y_ a tu papá," juró, levantando una mano. "Solo dame dos minutos. ¡Maldición!"

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon cuando mi temperamento alcanzó su límite. "¡Tienes dos minutos!" Levanté dos dedos, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Estaba jodidamente cansado de dejar a Bella y a mi papá para después. Durante todo el maldito día hemos tenido algo más que hacer antes de que pudiéramos ir por ese hijo de puta en la oficina de mi padre. Los francotiradores, lo que nos permitió acercarnos al edificio, los niños, que definitivamente eran prioridad, y ahora los rehenes, pero joder, siempre había puesto a Bella en primer lugar en toda situación, y no hacerlo ahora de verdad empezaba a encabronarme.

A pesar de lo agotado que estaba, comencé a pasearme de un lado al otro, y me encontré detrás del escenario. Jacob Black veía a un soldado levantar el cuerpo de Lauren a una camilla. Sus ojos eran fuego y tristeza, y cuando clavó su mirada en la mía, eran odio.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" Dijo con los dientes apretados.

"Oh, ¿eso crees?" Dije, sonriendo, porque si este pendejo quería buscar pelea, había elegido un mal momento de mierda.

"Se supone que ustedes detendrían esta mierda."

"Si recuerdo correctamente, Jake, Gravity vetó a este hijo de puta y dijo que no podía venir. Sabíamos que era posible que causara problemas, y dijimos que no. Él vino de todos modos. Vino porque ha estado planeando esta mierda por jodidos años. Ha estado atacando a Twi Tech por dos años. Y si quieres culparme, está bien, pero culparás a mi equipo, a Bella, e incluso también a mi papá, porque la razón por la que están aquí es porque impedimos que adquirieran armas nucleares hace dos años en Rusia—un viaje que se supone que tú debías hacer."

Jacob me miró con la boca abierta, balbuceando tonterías, pero estaba muy encabronado y demasiado intenso para cerrar la puta boca.

"Pero no te vi muy preocupado por ello cuando estabas besando el trasero de Cho por ese contrato, ¿o sí? No estabas muy preocupado por Lauren cuando estabas follando a esa barman morena del bar que está por esta calle la semana pasada, ¿verdad? _¡¿Verdad?!_ " Le hablé a la cara. "Olvidas quién es tu jefe, así que joder, me entero de _todo_."

Me empujó con fuerza, y volví con mi Glock apuntando en medio de su frente.

"Tal vez seas el pedazo de mierda más inútil que he conocido en mi vida," le dije, pero una sonrisa curveó mi rostro. "Y tú también lo sabes. Lo sabes cada vez que ves a mi esposa, cada vez que culpas a alguien más en vez de a ti mismo, y cuando te ves en el espejo todos los días. Honestamente, debí haber dejado que Bella tirara del gatillo años atrás en la casa de seguridad, pero sabía lo que le haría a ella. Y tiraría del gatillo ahora, pero teniendo en cuenta las nuevas circunstancias, tú eres el único responsable de tu hijo. Esa es la _única_ razón por la que no te mato ahora. No es su culpa. ¿Lo entiendes, Jacob?"

Sus ojos miraron más allá de mí, y supe que mi equipo estaba ahí. Ninguno se molestó en detenerme. Y no estaba seguro si les importaría que matara al ex de mi esposa.

Esperé, y él miró a la camilla, murmurando al fin, "No tengo idea cómo decirle a mi hijo."

No lo envidiaba por eso, pero también quería asegurarme de no tener la misma conversación con mis hijos. Apartando mi arma de su frente, me alejé de él, presionando mi auricular al salir de nuevo al escenario.

"¿Bethy?"

"Hola, papi."

Mis ojos ardieron porque simplemente necesitaba saber que ellos estaban bien. "¿Están en un lugar seguro?"

"Sí, claro. Nos trasladaron al edificio a un lado del de _Poppy_."

"De acuerdo, bien. Solo quédense con esos dos soldados por mí."

"Lo haremos. Ten cuidado."

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir lentamente, encontrando la mirada de Eleazar cuando volvió a entrar al auditorio, con su equipo siguiéndolo.

"¿Listo?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, nos separaremos," dijo, señalando de su equipo al mío. "Nosotros tomaremos las escaleras principales, y ustedes los muros."

Sonriendo con tristeza, asentí y presioné el auricular. "Alice, creo que necesitamos esa distracción ahora."

"Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos," Alice murmuró con cansancio. "Hacemos esto, y Kim sabrá las locaciones de algunos juguetes muy peligrosos y bastante costosos, Edward."

"Sí, bueno, ahora tiene algo invaluable, y la necesito de vuelta."

Alice murmuró con cariño por la radio. "De acuerdo, te doy algo de ventaja a las escaleras."

Un clic se escuchó en los auriculares, y la voz de Bella fue baja, pero su mensaje fue solo para mí.

"Edward, vamos a jugar a las escondidillas. Te veré ahí."

Sonriendo como un puto loco, guie a mi equipo corriendo hacia las escaleras secretas. "Diez-cuatro, dulzura."

* * *

 _ **¡Wow! Por lo visto Jacob tenía deseos de morir, enfrentar así a Edward con lo enojado que estaba uffff. Pero bueno, pobre tipo, al fin dejó ver que lo que le preocupaba era cómo iba a decirle a su hijo que su madre murió :( Al menos todos los rehenes ahora están libres, y Edward al fin puede hacer lo que ha estado deseando hacer desde el principio. Ir por Bella, y por lo que dice la autora, eso es lo que sigue ;) así que no desesperen, ya se reunirán nuestros queridos Mercward y dulzura. Mientras tanto, ¿qué les pareció esa escena de acción en el auditorio? ¿Qué esperan que haga ahora Kim al saber que perdió a todos sus rehenes del auditorio? No cabe duda que esto se va a poner más interesante. Así que espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué esperan del siguiente. Y por supuesto, no olviden agradecer a Drotuno en la historia original, pueden hacerlo en español o con solo un:**_

 _ **Thanks for the chapter, Deb! (Su nombre y país)**_

 _ **El nombre y país para diferenciarlo de los demás que sean como el suyo. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y lo pondré como publicación marcada en mi grupo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Cullenland, Nayuri80 (Bienvenida nena :)), Yeyry Cullen, nnuma76, SharOn, NAIARA23, Meli, beakis, paosierra, lauritacullenswan, Maribel, jessica shikon no miko, Cary, Antonia, Juliana Masen, Kabum, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Yoca-26, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, glow0718, , Chonis22, Nadiia16, Pili, Yoliki, debynoe, saraipineda44, ELIZABETH, lagie, Sthefani NGO, Liz Vidal, myaenriquez02, Annimo D, JessMel, Hanna D.L, tulgarita, Sully YM, Adriu, Mafer, Ericastelo, injoa, DenniChavez, Josi, odi19, Pam Malfoy Black, Shikara65, alejandra1987, andyG, Tecupi, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, FreyjaSeidr, y algunos anónimos.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **BELLA**

"Equipo de información de Gravity, cambio."

Di un respingo al escuchar la voz de mi esposo. Era la ira y el odio personificado. Demonios, también era estrés, agotamiento y miedo, y todo estaba hirviendo en él.

"¡Edward Cullen! Vas a esperar mi señal." Eleazar de verdad estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía por controlarlo, pero yo sabía que solo había dos personas a las que Edward escucharía a estas alturas, y estábamos sentadas lado a lado en el sofá.

Le eché un vistazo a Carlisle, cuya frente se arrugó al ver la expresión que estaba en mi rostro, pero las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos cuando Edward empezó a perder su mierda con todos… por mí.

"¡No, puñetas que no! Maldición, estoy harto de esperar. ¡Quiero a mi esposa lejos de la cima del maldito edificio ahora! Este hijo de puta probablemente va a perder su mierda cuando se dé cuenta que acaba de perder un ciento de puñeteros rehenes para negociar y una gran porción de sus soldados. Quiero a mi esposa lejos de su alcance."

Comencé a temblar, y las lágrimas a caer, no porque estuviera más allá de mis límites al estar atada y retenida a punta de pistola sino porque sabía que a la única que escucharía a estas alturas era a mí. Y a pesar de lo increíble que era Edward en lo que hacía, a pesar de lo implacable que podía ser, su temperamento tendía a nublar sus sentidos. Lo necesitaba concentrado, no fuera de control. Lo necesitaba astuto, no corriendo al peligro como si estuviera en llamas. Que me jodan, solo lo _necesitaba_.

"¿Bella?" Carlisle me susurró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos como mejor pudo al mismo tiempo que trataba de limpiar gentilmente mis lágrimas. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Él está…" Mi voz se apagó cuando escuché por el auricular que Edward estaba totalmente a un paso de matar a Jacob. "Oh Dios, Carlisle, él… perdió el control. Han despejado el auditorio, pero él está… fuera de control. Derribaría esa puerta él solo si alguien no lo detiene."

El rostro de mi suegro se ensombreció, su ceño se frunció, y entrecerró sus ojos por un momento. Se sorbió la nariz, y sus ojos azules estaban calculando y evaluando al observar lentamente la habitación. Miró del baño, a la ventana hecha añicos que ahora simplemente se abría a la oscuridad. Recorrió con la vista hasta la puerta estantería que conducía al _penthouse_. Finalmente, estudió al guardia frente a la puerta, el tipo tecleando en la _laptop_ , y al mismísimo Kim. La boca de Carlisle estaba fija en una dura línea, su mandíbula apretada. Mi padrino estaba planeando y tramando, pero no estaba segura qué podría hacerse; nos superaban en número, estábamos desarmados, y solo dos de nosotros podíamos pelear. Cho y su hija serían asesinados solo por gusto.

Me miró otra vez. "Todavía no los dejan entrar a los servidores."

"No, pero pronto."

"Cuando lo hagan, será la distracción que necesitamos. Te quiero fuera."

Mis cejas se levantaron inquisitivamente. ¿Cómo se supone que pasaré al tipo en la puerta? ¿O tener el tiempo suficiente para pasar por la estantería, considerando que se necesitaba electricidad y una clave detrás de una pila de libros? La comprensión llegó a mí lentamente, y le eché un vistazo al baño.

"El techo," supuse.

"Sí, subir y recorrerlo y luego por las paredes."

Asintiendo, apreté mis puños cuando escuché a Alice diciéndole a Edward que iba a darle algo de ventaja a las escaleras. Conociendo a mi esposo, sabiendo lo cerca que estaba al límite de su cordura en este momento, sabía que necesitaba escucharme.

Pretendiendo rascar mi oído, presioné el auricular, susurrando, "Edward, vamos a jugar a las escondidillas. Te veré ahí."

Quería sonreír al escuchar el ligero tono malvado que pude escuchar en él, pero me mordí la lengua para mantener mi rostro inexpresivo.

"Diez-cuatro, dulzura."

Tomando una respiración profunda, la dejé salir, asintiendo en dirección a Carlisle. "Todo depende de ti ahora."

Asintió, sus penetrantes ojos en el escritorio cuando Kim habló severamente en la radio. Nuestro captor estaba lívido. No estaba segura cuántos hombres le quedaban, pero había perdido un montón desde que desencadenó todo esto. Edward se había apoderado del edificio al oeste y del garaje. Eleazar se había apoderado del edificio al este. Los dos combinaron fuerzas, apoderándose del auditorio y liberaron a la mayoría de los rehenes. Si mis cálculos eran correctos, entonces muy probablemente había hombres en el edificio detrás de Twi Tech, y todavía estaba el helicóptero en alguna parte, sin mencionar los pisos en construcción que Alice había señalado antes. Y porque sus intenciones eran tomar armas de Twi Tech, _tenía_ que tener más hombres allá afuera.

Kim había estado planeando esto por años, y tenía millones de dólares a su disposición, ya que se le había impedido comprar armas nucleares de George Stefan hace dos años. Tenía la capacidad de pagar por hombres—de _cualquier_ país—transportación para entrar y salir del país, y por identificaciones falsas.

Sin embargo, a juzgar por su expresión llena de ira, estaba malditamente segura que no había contado con gente como Edward y nuestro equipo. Había elegido el edificio equivocado, los rehenes equivocados, y el momento equivocado. Habíamos sido contratados en el momento preciso, y me preguntaba si era una coincidencia.

Mi mirada se disparó hacia Carlisle, y él levantó sus cejas. "¿Tienes… Carlisle, tienes un topo? ¿Un traidor?"

"Mmm." Asintió ligeramente. "Había estado considerando eso desde que Alice dijo que habían estado en el edificio desde el principio. Dijo que estaban en el equipo de construcción en el piso cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis, y cuarenta y siete, sin mencionar los equipos de limpieza. Así que… esto comenzó hace meses, creo. Aunque no sabría cómo." Se acercó a mí. "Sin embargo, este no es el momento para que te preocupes por eso. Llegaremos a eso. En este momento, quiero que estés lista para correr. Te diría que llevaras a Seong contigo, pero sé a puta ciencia cierta que no podría mantener el paso. La matarían."

Asintiendo, estuve de acuerdo. Había considerado lo mismo. También conocía lo bastante bien a Carlisle para saber que nunca se iría conmigo. Nunca dejaría a dos personas inocentes con este pendejo, pero tampoco dejaría a Twi Tech en manos de un enemigo. Lo consideraría una cobardía. Y eso era algo que Carlisle no era—un cobarde.

Y _todos_ sabíamos que Kim necesitaba a Carlisle con vida más que a cualquier otro en esta habitación.

Nos giramos hacia el escritorio cuando el _hacker_ comenzó a hablar rápida y animadamente.

Kim se inclinó sobre su hombro para leer la pantalla de la _laptop_ de Jacob y luego nos miró y sonrió, diciendo, "Les dije que entraríamos."

De ninguna manera pude detener el resoplido que se me escapó. Alice había estado en ello desde el principio, y quería decirle que la única razón por la que pensaba que estaba dentro era porque mi duendecillo lo permitió. Y si conocía a Alice, entonces solo permitiría que viera lo que ella quería que viera, lo que en este caso eran dos depósitos locales de armas.

El inconveniente de eso era que los dos depósitos contenían algunas armas poderosas. Solo había escuchado que Alice se lo mencionaba a Edward por la radio, pero no sabía qué eran esas armas. No conocía los detalles.

Carlisle se puso de pie, sin siquiera parpadear cuando Kim apuntó su arma hacia él. "Relájate, Kim. Ya que estás dentro, te daré lo que quieres."

Hubo silencio por un minuto o dos, pero Kim asintió, empujando a su hombre para quitarlo del camino.

Carlisle se agachó y besó la cima de mi cabeza, susurrando, "Cariño, ve con mi hijo, y terminen con esta mierda."

Asentí y me acerqué para darle un beso. "¿Quieres mi auricular, Carlisle?" Le pregunté antes de que se alejara, pero sacudió su cabeza, murmurando algo sobre "maldita confianza" y eso necesitaba.

Pretendí juguetear con mis ataduras y mis pantalones, pero miré a Cho y Seong. Los dos habían estado muy callados la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaban asustados, pero también sabían que esto era mucho más peligroso de lo anticipado. Cho observaba a Carlisle con preocupación y curiosidad. Sin embargo, los ojos de Seong estaban en Kim.

Me volví hacia Carlisle porque necesitaba estar preparada para lo que sea que estaba por hacer. El _hacker_ se levantó de la silla, cogiendo su arma, y Carlisle tomó asiento. Levantó sus manos, preguntando en silencio por la cinta de plástico alrededor de sus muñecas, pero Kim se burló, haciéndole un gesto para que continuara.

Carlisle tecleó en la computadora, dándome una breve pero dura mirada antes de volver a la pantalla. Sabía que mi suegro estaba envejeciendo, y sabía que era un hombre inteligente, pero incluso yo fui lenta para captar cuando sus manos se movieron solo ligeramente hacia la orilla del escritorio. Todo el tiempo había tenido una .45. Si estaba debajo del escritorio o un costado, no lo sabía. Pero cuando se movió, fue con bestial velocidad y una puntería aún mejor. El _hacker_ , que se había alejado del escritorio, eligió no prestar atención, y Carlisle se aprovechó de eso, tirando una vez del gatillo.

El disparo dio directamente en medio de la frente del desafortunado _hacker_ , y nunca hizo un sonido cuando el impacto provocó que cayera hacia atrás y por la ventana abierta.

Estaba corriendo, atrapando el arma que Carlisle me arrojó, y dentro del baño con la puerta cerrada con seguro antes de que Kim pudiera reaccionar, metiendo el arma en la cintura de mis pantalones.

Escuché golpes y gritos, pero estaba arriba del tocador, haciendo a un lado la rejilla del techo, y haciendo todo lo que podía para subir y salir de ese baño usando la ventila de aire y las tuberías de agua. De pronto, estaba muy agradecida por mantenerme en forma. Volví a poner la rejilla una vez que estuve en posición, mirando alrededor para encontrar la mejor forma de salir de una puta vez de allí hacia el pasaje secreto. El sonido de disparos llegó a mis oídos mientras seguía las tuberías lo mejor que podía, finalmente cayendo en el pasillo justo afuera de las puertas de la oficina de Angela a través de otra rejilla en el techo.

"¡Bella huyó! ¡Y otro guardia acaba de caer por la ventana!" Alice dijo por la radio, pero estaba muy ocupada manteniéndome callada y moviéndome rápidamente para responderles, sobre todo a Edward, que fue el siguiente en hablar.

"¿Dulzura? ¿Cariño, qué pasó? ¡Háblame!" Dijo con cariño, pero iba a tener que esperar unos minutos, Alice empezó a explicarle mientras yo no podía.

La única forma de entrar en el piso superior era a través del _penthouse_ , así que necesitaba llevar mi trasero al piso de abajo, donde había otra entrada. A toda velocidad, corrí tan silencioso y rápido como pude hacia las escaleras junto a los ascensores. Asomándome por la ventana, vi que estaba vacío y aproveché la oportunidad. El sonido de puertas azotándose sobre mí y debajo de mí hicieron que me quedara inmóvil por solo un momento, asomándome por encima del barandal y hacia abajo en la escalera. Había compañía que venía de varios pisos abajo, pero la de encima de mí se movía rápido. Brinqué hacia el siguiente rellano, abriendo la puerta con fuerza, y corrí por el pasillo a toda velocidad. Había un armario de suministros al final del pasillo. Ese era mi objetivo—la entrada al pasaje secreto—y estaba dentro del armario y atravesé la puerta oculta justo cuando escuché gritos detrás de mí.

No me detuve, pero sí presioné mi auricular. "Edward, cambio."

"¿Dulzura? ¡Joder, gracias! ¿Qué demonios pasó?"

"Estoy en las paredes. Te explicaré después, pero estoy armada y bajando."

"Entendido, amor. ¿Cuál es tu ubicación?"

"Sesenta y ocho y contando."

"Esa es mi chica," me felicitó, y sonreí un poco mientras continuaba. "Te buscaremos. No estás sola, así que no me dispares, bebé."

Solté una risita sin aliento. "¡Nunca lo haría!"

Su risa era grave y _sexy_ y hermosa—y, si tuviera que adivinar, también un poco aliviada. "Tal vez lo merezca algunas veces, pero hoy no."

"Todos, escúchenme," Eleazar dijo por la radio. "Nos acercamos al piso cuarenta y cinco. Tenemos movimiento. ¿Alice, tienes visual en esos pisos en construcción?"

"Sí, sí, sí," repitió. "Cada puerta principal hacia las escaleras tiene guardias. Cada piso tiene varios hombres moviéndose por él. No puedo ver lo que están haciendo. Las cámaras no captan todo; solo los corredores principales y las oficinas grandes."

"Entendido. Vamos a despejarlos o a pasar por ellos a oscuras y en silencio," Eleazar comentó.

"El, esos son tres pisos de putadas," replicó Alice. "Tendrías que tomar cada uno por las escaleras y tengo al equipo de Edward del otro lado. Honestamente, podían dispararse entre ustedes."

"Entendido," respondió.

"Alice, ¿cómo ven? ¿Tienen luz? ¿O están a oscuras?"

"Veo linternas, algunos teléfonos siendo usados, pero están a oscuras en su mayor parte."

"Tengo gafas de visión nocturna, El. Podríamos hacer limpieza," sugirió Edward.

"Entendido, Edward. Espera mi orden," Eleazar solicitó en voz baja. "De hecho, mantente en posición, por un minuto." Le habló a su gente por la radio, pero no presté mucha atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

Continué, y me movía tan velozmente y en silencio como mis pies podían llevarme. Bajar, rodear, y bajar otra vez. Una y otra vez. Casi estaba mareada y con náuseas con cada giro, pero quería alejarme de la oficina de Carlisle. No ayudaba que estuviese hambrienta. No había comido una maldita cosa desde el enorme desayuno de Edward al amanecer esta mañana.

Entre más me acercaba a dónde estaba Edward, más rápido deseaba que se movieran mis pies. Las escaleras secretas estaban oscuras, pero mis ojos se habían adaptado rápidamente. Comencé a perder la cuenta del piso en el que estaba hasta que movimientos y susurros se escucharon debajo de mí. Sin pensarlo, saqué mi arma, pero fueron los gruñidos bajos que se transformaron en lloriqueos los que me hicieron detenerme.

Lock y Load aparecieron de la oscuridad debajo de mí, y escuché que alguien los llamó, pero estaban sobre mí con lloriqueos, lamidas, y meneando colas esponjosas antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Me levanté cuando escuché pesadas botas, finalmente disolviéndome en lágrimas al verlo. "Edward," dije entre mi aliento con alivio, agotamiento y necesidad.

"Oh, joder gracias," gimió, prácticamente atrapándome desde unos escalones abajo. Me bajó en un escalón, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mí y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "¿Estás herida? ¿Estás bien? Oye, Bella, está bien."

"Edward, _por favor_ ," le supliqué, tendiéndole mis manos aún atadas que sujetaban el arma de Carlisle. "Quítamelas, quítamelas… Por favor…"

Edward apenas si se inmutó, bajando la mano a su bota para sacar su cuchillo. "Cierra los ojos, amor," susurró, e hice lo que dijo porque él me conocía muy bien.

En seguida, mis manos estaban libres. Alguien me quitó el arma, pero estaba en el aire y finalmente en los brazos más seguros y fuertes que había conocido en mi vida. Escuché susurros a mi alrededor y llamadas por la radio, pero en ese momento nada importaba más que sentir a Edward. Él era fuerza, confort, amor y todas las cosas que necesitaba sentir justo en ese momento. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y él me levantó. Mis piernas se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, y me aferré a él, todavía temblorosa y sin aliento por mi escape, pero él se sentía _muy bien_.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Algo en mi pecho sanó al sentir a mi esposa en mis brazos. Algo que me había estado doliendo desde que desperté en la acera frente al vestíbulo del edificio de mi papá con mi Bella setenta pisos arriba por fin desapareció con alivio.

Enterré mi rostro en la curva de su cuello, respirando profundamente cuando me cubrió con su cuerpo y se aferró a mí como una segunda piel. Estaba temblando y cansada, pero joder, era lo mejor que había visto en todo el maldito día.

"N-Nunca ha-había e-estado t-tan c-contento d-de v-verte," balbuceé en su oído. "¡Maldición, he estado jodidamente cerca de perder la puta cordura todo el maldito día!"

La risita de Bella me hizo sonreír, y cuando me aparté de su cuello, le sonreí con suficiencia al ver su rostro sonriente pero entonces la besé hasta dejarla sin aliento. Pegando mi frente a la suya, simplemente disfruté de sentirla de nuevo en mis brazos.

"¿Qué pasó, cariño?" Le pregunté.

"Tu papá perdió la paciencia," respondió, todavía sin aliento por su escape, así que la bajé sobre los escalones, poniéndome de cuclillas frente a ella. "Tenía un arma guardada, y cuando se ofreció a darles las locaciones de las armas, terminó disparándole al tipo de la computadora de Kim. Me arrojó el arma para que pudiera escapar." Me miró a los ojos. "Sabía que me necesitabas. Me dijo que llegara a ti y 'termináramos esto'."

Dejé escapar un suspiro lento y prolongado, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besando su frente. "Eso suena como él."

Sonreí con suficiencia al escuchar su suave risa, levantando sus manos e inspeccionando esas muñecas. Su piel se veía muy roja, pero no había cortes o sangre, por lo que estaba muy agradecido. Sin embargo, no pude evitar besarlas—cada muñeca, por dentro y encima.

Una botella de agua apareció sobre mi hombro, y le agradecí a Emmett, dándosela a Bella. Su estómago gruñó, provocando algunas risas, pero velozmente se transformó en ira porque sabíamos que había estado atrapada ahí sin comida.

"Toma, dulzura," le dije, sentándome junto a ella y metiendo la mano a mi mochila para sacar algo de la comida que Bethy había empacado. Le di un paquete de Pop Tarts, diciendo, "Cortesía de nuestra hija."

Alec se echó a reír al ver su expresión de confusión, y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, contándole sobre nuestros pequeños "mini-mercenarios", con sus mochilas con municiones, comida, y su valor. La sonrisa de Bella pero con ojos llorosos lo dijo todo—estaba ridículamente orgullosa de Sammy y Bethy.

Jasper fue el siguiente, regresándole el arma de mi papá junto con cargadores de municiones, otra arma por si acaso, y también un silenciador. Cuando Bella terminó de comer una Pop Tart y vio a Dean y Mickey en la parte de atrás, se levantó de un salto y los abrazó a ambos. E incluso Felix la envolvió en un abrazo de oso.

Me recargué en la pared, sintiendo que todas las piezas del rompecabezas caían nuevamente a su lugar ahora que mi equipo estaba perfecto y completo otra vez. Nada funcionaba bien sin mi Bella. Ella simplemente nos hacía mejor.

Le curveé mi dedo a mi esposa. "¿Lista?" Pregunté, presionando el auricular en mi oído cuando asintió. "Bethy, cambio."

Bella jadeó, pero presioné un dedo delicadamente en sus labios.

"¡Hola, papi!" Mi niña lista respondió. "¿Sabes? Le deberías al tarro de las groserías un montón de dinero."

Todos nos carcajeamos, tratando de mantenernos callados. Emmett sacó el pecho con orgullo.

"Creo que te dije que las reglas se rompían hoy, pequeña dulzura," le recordé.

"Oh, ya sé. Solo decía."

"Tienes razón, niña bonita. Tú dile," Bella al fin respondió por la radio.

Bethy jadeó. "¿¡Mamá, estás con él!?"

"Sí, bebé." Bella se inclinó hacia el beso que dejé en su cabeza y el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros.

"¡Yupi!" Vitoreó y entonces le dijo a todos con los que estaba que su mamá estaba con su papá. "¿Qué hay de _Poppy_?"

"Todavía no, pero llegaremos a eso. Aunque él me ayudó a huir."

"Está bien."

"Bethy, cariño… ¿dónde estás?" Bella preguntó, pero me miró a mí en busca de la respuesta.

"En el edificio junto al de _Poppy_. Estoy con _Nanny_ , Abby, Sammy, y Caleb. Papi tiene a dos soldados cuidándonos. Sweeney y Hobbs. Encontramos unas barajas, así que Sammy está ganando ¡Pesca! **(1)** en este momento contra Sweeney."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "Muy bien, pequeña dulzura. Nos reportaremos pronto. Lo prometo."

"Está bien, los amo. ¡Tengan cuidado!"

Bella y yo dijimos lo mismo, pero mi esposa me miró por una explicación a por qué nuestra hija estaba escuchando el auricular.

"Ha estado escuchando todo el maldito día, dulzura. No pude detenerla, pero creo que lo necesitaba. Creo que solo quería escucharnos." Hice un gesto alrededor hacia todos. "Después de un tiempo, simplemente me gustó poder hablar con ella." Encogí un hombro, pero todos asintieron. Ellos habían estado escuchado todo el tiempo. "Mira, fue todo lo que pude hacer para evitar que nos sacara volando del techo."

Bella se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Sabes? Bromeamos sobre ella una vez… Hemos creado un monstruo. Un día gobernará el mundo."

"Demonios sí, lo hará," gruñí con orgullo, asintiendo una vez con firmeza.

"¿Chicos, chicos, chicos?" Alice llamó por la radio. "Umm, tal vez sepa que están haciendo en esos tres pisos."

"Adelante, Alice," Eleazar dijo bajito.

"Creo que están colocando explosivos."

Todos nos tensamos, asimilando eso por segundo.

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararla. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Vi en el video de seguridad que uno o dos de los tipos caminaban con lo que parecían bultos de TNT. Otro tenía un carrete de cable."

"Que me jodan," dije con un suspiro, mirando a Emmett, que se irguió en toda su altura.

"Dame entrada, y la desarmaré, pero tendremos que tener puto cuidado eliminando a esos tipos. Una bala perdida, y todos estaremos fritos," declaró, pero lo dijo de manera que El también pudiera escucharlo. "Y si la están colocando en los soportes principales, entonces la parte superior de este edificio va a colapsar."

Toda idea de celebrar el tener a Bella de vuelta con nosotros desapareció como una nube de humo. Al instante, todos estábamos alerta, sujetando nuestras armas y preparándonos para hacer lo que teníamos que hacer.

Alec dio un paso al frente, agarrando el hombro de Emmett. "Tengo una idea antes de que nos lancemos hacia esos pendejos. Em, prepara ese dron. Vamos a bajar al piso cuarenta y cuatro. Creo que tendremos que romper una ventana, pero suplicaremos después por el perdón de Carlisle."

"Mejor la ventana que treinta pisos y su casa," Bella murmuró con ironía, rodando los ojos.

"Ahh, sí, es bueno tenerla de vuelta," canturreó Jasper, frotando sus manos juntas. "Vamos… Bajemos. Veamos qué traman estos hijos de puta."

"El, ¿escuchaste eso?" Pregunté.

"Diez-cuatro, los veré ahí."

El piso cuarenta y cuatro alojaba un bufete de abogados y una oficina contable. Parecía intacto cuando salimos a una pequeña sala de descanso y hacia el pasillo principal. Nos encontramos con el equipo de Eleazar al encaminarnos hacia el lado norte del edificio. Una vez que las ventanas estuvieron a la vista, nos quedamos a oscuras a petición de Eleazar.

"Hemos despejados los edificios del lado este y oeste, pero puede que haya enemigos en el edificio del norte. No era un problema, simplemente porque da a la parte trasera de Twi Tech, sin vista a la oficina de Carlisle," explicó, acercándose lentamente a la ventana del fondo en la oficina de un abogado. "Si permanecemos a oscuras, no nos verán."

Emmett y yo quitamos el escritorio del camino. Alec caminó hacia la ventana, asegurando el silenciador en la punta de su arma, apuntando a la esquina inferior del vidrio. Este se cuarteó, y con unos cuantos golpes fuertes con la culata del rifle, el cristal cedió, rompiéndose en pedazos hacia la acera debajo.

Todo el mundo se quedó quieto, dando un momento para ver si el movimiento llamó la atención de alguien. Jasper se movió hacia la ventana en la oficina de a un lado, usando sus gafas de visión nocturna para estudiar las ventanas al otro lado de la calle.

"Diez segundos, por favor," dijo, tarareando para sí mismo. "También están a oscuras."

"Entendido," susurré, incapaz de contenerme de echarle un vistazo a Bella. Estaba terminando con la última Pop Tart, lo que me hizo sonreír, pero cuando ella alcanzó a ver el dron, levantó una ceja. "Sí, amor. Es el de Sammy." Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Él lo ofreció. Emmett lo tomó. Le prometimos el que está en Gravity si algo le pasara a este."

Bella se rio entre dientes, asintiendo ligeramente cuando Emmett alborotó su cabello al pasar junto a ella. "Es una oferta justa," declaró, sacudiendo sus manos y caminando hacia la ventana abierta cuando Emmett bajaba el dron.

"Muy bien," dijo con un suspiro pesado, sacando el _Smartphone_ que lo controlaba. "Veamos qué traman estos pendejos, ¿les parece?"

Nos reunimos a su alrededor cuando el dron zumbó suavemente a la vida. La pantalla cambió de la cámara normal a la de visión nocturna. Lo elevó de la alfombra y despacio lo sacó por la ventana.

"Para tu información, Em…" Rose empezó a decir por la radio. "Alice quiere que te recuerde que el dron probablemente no irá más allá que el piso encima de ustedes. La señal se debilitará."

"Diez-cuatro, nena," respondió bajito, su rostro intenso al girar el dron para encarar el edificio.

A través de la cámara, pasó el costado de Twi Tech—vidrio, piedra, metal, y más vidrio. El siguiente piso era un frenesí de actividad, sin mencionar que era fácil captar los movimientos debido a que estaba en construcción. No había paredes, ni oficinas, ni tontos cubículos que estorbaran, solo equipo, pilas de suministros, y vacíos pisos de concreto.

"Muy bien, alguien dígame. ¿A dónde dan esas escaleras secretas?" Eleazar preguntó desde el otro lado de Emmett.

"Aquí," le dije, señalando la pantalla en la esquina del fondo.

"¿Y cuántos hombres hay?"

"Parecen ser una docena o algo así, sin contar los dos guardias frente a las escaleras principales," respondió Emmett, enviando el dron lenta y sigilosamente a lo largo de la ventana para ver tanto como pudiera. "De hecho, si los dos entran a oscuras, entonces podrían quitar a los que están en las escaleras _y_ eliminar a todos esos cabrones en medio. Pero tenemos que cuidarnos del fuego amistoso."

Mirando a El, pregunté, "¿Cuchillos y silenciadores?"

"Y mantener sus balas alejadas de ahí," declaró Emmett, haciendo un acercamiento con la cámara a las columnas de soporte en medio del área abierta. "Mira esa mierda," canturreó por lo bajo, con un suave silbido al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza. "Y mira eso… todos los cables vienen de arriba, lo que significa que este piso sería el primero en detonar. Detengo esto aquí, y deshabilita todo."

Él estaba estudiando la instalación cuando me volví para mirar a todos. "Mi equipo, vamos a entrar en silencio y a oscuras. Alec y yo por delante, usando las gafas de visión nocturna, y vamos a despejar el piso para dejar que Emmett haga lo suyo."

Bella asintió, bajándose del borde del escritorio donde había estado sentada, girando un silenciador en la punta de una de sus armas. Jasper apareció en la puerta, y Dean y Mickey prepararon sus armas. Emmett guardó el dron de vuelta en la mochila que atravesaba su hombro.

"Mi equipo, vamos a entrar por las escaleras principales, por las dos puertas. Quiero a los dos guardias eliminados con un solo movimiento," ordenó El.

"Señor."

Me volví hacia Jasper. "Tan pronto como terminemos, te quiero vigilando el norte. En silencio es una cosa, pero los destellos de las armas van a llamar la atención, sobre todo cuando no reciban respuesta."

"Entendido," gruñó, agregando el silenciador a su pistola.

Bella encontró un lapicero para recoger su cabello y evitar que le estorbara, y sonreí, dejando un beso en medio de su frente.

"¡Edward, Edward, Edward!" Alice llamó por la radio. "Kim ahora tiene las locaciones de esas armas. Carlisle se las dio. Va a querer moverse pronto."

"Va a querer moverse y luego hacer estallar el puñetero edificio, quieres decir," verifiqué.

"Sí, probablemente," dijo con tono cansado.

"Alice, dale esas direcciones a Ben," Eleazar declaró al caminar de nuevo por la oficina legal hacia donde todos habíamos entrado. "Haz que envíe dos equipos por delante de nosotros. Dile que yo digo que lleguen ahí y se instalen."

"De acuerdo, yo me encargo."

"¿La bomba primero y luego el piso superior?" Bella preguntó, mirando de El a mí.

"Bienvenida a mi día, dulzura." Mi voz era puro sarcasmo. "Todo el puñetero día, dos pasos adelante hacia ti y luego un puto paso hacia atrás." Rodé los ojos al escuchar su suave risita, pero cuando agarró cada lado de mi rostro con delicadeza para besarme en los labios, dejé escapar un suspiro.

"Solo estaba asegurándome, Edward," susurró, sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar las risas por la radio al mismo tiempo que todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia sus escaleras designadas.

"Sí, amor. La bomba primero y luego el piso superior." Mi mirada recorrió su rostro, asegurándome que estaba bien para continuar, pero mi chica estaba excelente y feroz cuando asintió en mi dirección.

"Muy bien, entonces a tu señal, cariño."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 **(1) ¡Pesca! – conocido también como ¡ve a pescar! y en inglés como Go Fish, Goldfish o Fish, es un juego de naipes sencillo. El n** **ú** **mero de jugadores es variable y est** **á** **comprendido entre dos y seis. Se utiliza una baraja francesa a la que se le retiran los comodines.**

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin! Juntos de nuevo :) Aunque no fue Edward quién la liberó, al menos ya están juntos. Y Poppy mostró que todavía las puede jejejeje. Pero, ¿qué habrá pasado después del escape de Bella? Al menos yo me quedé con esa duda, sé que no puede matar a Carlisle porque, prácticamente él es el único que le queda para poder salir de ahí y llegar a las armas, ¿pero qué hay de Seong y Cho? Y fue muy significativa esa charla de Bella y Carlisle antes de que ella huyera, ¿quién podrá ser el topo, o el traidor? Mmmm… algo en qué pensar. Ahora tendrán que desarmar esa bomba y luego ir por Poppy, ¿llegarán a tiempo antes de que Kim deje el edificio? Vaya que Deb nos tiene al filo de la butaca. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué fue lo que más les gustó y qué creen que pase ahora. Y por supuesto, les recuerdo que no olviden de agradecer a Deb por el capítulo. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y como publicación marcada en mi grupo en Facebook :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: MONICA.C.M, injoa, beakis, anytito, Merce, Liz Vidal, Antonia, floriponcio, Tecupi, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Shikara65, Nayuri80, nnuma76, PEYCI CULLEN, alejandra1987, Manligrez, JessMel, Juliana Masen, Mss. Brightside, Josi, dushakis, Techu, Yoca-26, Cary, ELIZABETH, Maribel, erizo ikki, tulgarita, paosierra, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, FreyjaSeidr, SharOn, saraipineda44, glow0718, rosy canul, , Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, NAIARA23, Adriu, Annimo D, Yoliki, DennisChavez, lizdayanna, LicetSalvatore, Nadiia16, Pili, Hanna D.L, villachica, andyG, Sully YM, Ericastelo, lagie, Mafer, Cullenland, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **BELLA**

No estaba segura qué era más aterrador—si el silencio mientras nos preparábamos justo detrás de la entrada al piso cuarenta y cinco o lo que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Alec y Edward sacaron las gafas de visión nocturna de sus mochilas, deslizándolas por encima de sus cabezas, y el último giró un silenciador en la punta de su Glock. Emmett sacó un cuchillo, así como Felix. Mickey y yo íbamos a entrar al último, apuntando a lo que sea que se moviera siempre y cuando estuviera lejos del TNT. Todos teníamos que tener en mente no solo esos explosivos sino también al otro equipo que entraría del otro lado. Lock y Load se quedarían seguros dentro de la escalera secreta.

Edward no quería usar los discos destellantes solo por si acaso una chispa encendiera algo, por lo que esto sería a oscuras y en silencio. El primer paso recaía en Eleazar, que retiraría a los dos guardias justo afuera de las puertas a las escaleras principales.

"En posición," declaró en voz baja por la radio.

"Entendido. Todos entraremos a tu señal," Edward respondió en un susurro.

El único sonido que se escuchaba por los auriculares eran sonidos amortiguados y unas cuantas respiraciones. Un suave clic de lo que supuse fue una puerta que atravesaron justo antes de que Eleazar informara que su entrada estaba despejada.

"Muy bien, en tres, dos, uno…" contó.

En el uno, Edward y Alec pasaron por la puerta secreta, que se abría en un armario de suministros. Se detuvieron apenas el tiempo suficiente para bajar las gafas de visión nocturna a sus ojos antes de salir en silencio hacia el espacio abierto del piso en construcción.

Estaba más abierto de lo que ya había visto por la cámara del dron. Era un espacio abierto de concreto al descubierto, con dos grandes pilares de soporte en el medio, junto con varios de metal por todas partes. Había pilas de paneles de yeso, madera, y cajas, sin mencionar sierras, plataformas rodantes, y contenedores de basura.

Nunca esperaron que alguien viniera por ellos, no lo creo, porque la docena o algo así de soldados ahí no reaccionaron de inmediato cuando Emmett rompió el primer cuello. Edward apuntó su arma hacia las ventanas a la izquierda, y Alec hacia la derecha. Fueron los hombres juntos a los pilares de soporte lo que comenzaron a responder al ataque, alcanzando sus radios y armas.

Uno se alejó de la barrera de una tarima de paneles de yeso apuntándole a Edward, pero yo rodeé a Felix, tirando del gatillo antes de que él lo hiciera. Cayó al instante, con su radio deslizándose por el suelo. Eleazar atrapó a otro soldado estirando su mano hacia el radio que se había caído, y cayó de golpe.

Mickey y Jasper le dieron a tres en el lado este del edificio. Edward atrapó a otro tratando de meterse detrás de cierto equipo. Sin embargo, aunque todos habíamos pronunciado el piso despejado, el sonido de vidrio haciéndose añicos y el zumbido de balas de francotirador hizo que todos nos esparciéramos.

"¡Francotirador! En las ventanas del norte. ¡Todos al suelo!" Edward ordenó.

Las balas llovieron en el piso, destruyendo todas las ventanas, pero fueron lo bastante inteligentes para mantener los disparos lejos de los explosivos, que estaban plantados en los soportes de concreto y atados a ellos. Mickey, Dean y yo nos metimos detrás de una pila de madera contrachapada. Edward y Emmett estaban tumbados detrás de los paneles de yeso, que estaban recibiendo la mayoría de las balas. Jasper estaba llamando a un tipo de nombre Jersey junto a la sierra. Los dos tenían sus rifles de francotirador plantados y apuntando al muro de cristal ahora hecho añicos.

Algunos del equipo de El retrocedieron hacia la seguridad de las escaleras. Felix estaba en el suelo con su espalda contra uno de los soportes. A estas alturas él probablemente era el que estaba más seguro de todos nosotros porque el enemigo estaba apuntando a todas partes menos ahí. No podían hacer estallar el edificio mientras su líder, Kim, estuviera todavía arriba.

Sin embargo, cuando Mickey murmuró, "Oh jodidos demonios," el corazón casi se me salía por la boca.

En el suelo, sudando y apretando los dientes por el dolor, estaba Alec.

"Mierda, mierda… Joder," siseé. "Alec, cariño, deja de moverte. Llegaremos contigo, pero tienes que quedarte quieto."

"¡Maldita sea!" Edward gruñó. "¡Jasper, tienes que apurarte, hombre! Tenemos un hombre caído."

"¡Yo me encargo, yo me encargo!" Dijo Felix.

"Quédate donde estás, Felix," gritó Eleazar.

"Mierda, él está prácticamente muerto si no lo ponemos detrás de algo. ¡Yo me encargo de él!" Felix ignoró las protestas de todos y comenzó a moverse pero se pegó al pilar de soporte cuando los disparos resonaron a su alrededor.

El que Jasper pudiera mantenerse calmado, mantener centrado al chico junto a él, y todavía darle a sus blancos era un testimonio completo de su personalidad, entrenamiento, y experiencia. Juro que podía escucharlo murmurar por la radio cada segundo o dos informando la ubicación de otro enemigo al otro lado de la calle.

Cuando las balas comenzaron a disminuir, Felix ignoró todo, corriendo agachado desde su lugar en el soporte hacia el montón de madera justo a la izquierda de Alec.

"Alec, por favor, por favor, _por favor_ , quédate quieto," supliqué por la radio. "Jasper todavía no los ha eliminado."

"Estoy… ¡Maldición! Es mi pierna."

"¡Alec, hombre, tienes que dejar de moverte!" Edward le advirtió.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, escuché el miedo en el tono de mi esposo. No lo había escuchado así desde que se llevaron a Bethy y luego cuando perdimos a Sam. No estaba segura de qué haría Edward si algo le pasaba a Alec. Eran tan cercanos como hermanos.

Comencé a moverme, pero el tono brusco de Edward fue inmediato. "¡Dulzura, no te atrevas a mover ese dulce trasero de donde estás! ¡Quédate ahí!"

"Está bien, pero está perdiendo sangre, Edward."

"A la mierda con esto," murmuró Felix, y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, se rodó sobre su estómago, quedándose en el suelo pero alcanzando el chaleco de Alec. Con un fuerte agarre, arrastró a Alec por el piso de concreto y detrás de la tarima de madera. Pero cuando lo hizo, el movimiento provocó que se incorporara un poco, y justo cuando Jasper informó la ubicación de dos francotiradores más, el escalofriante sonido de una bala atravesando la carne y el hueso hizo eco en el espacio abierto.

"¡Ah, Cristo! ¡Jasper, apresúrate de una puta vez! ¡Otro hombre caído!" Emmett dijo con brusquedad, su mirada en Felix, que se había desplomado de cara en el concreto.

"Dos más," Jasper dijo con calma. "Jersey, un piso arriba, en la cuarta ventana. Yo me encargo del que está debajo de él."

Se dispararon dos balas de alto poder, y Jasper gritó, "Todo despejado. Mantendremos vigilancia." Sin embargo, sus ojos lo traicionaron por una milésima de segundo al mirar por encima de su hombro a los dos hombres en el suelo. "¡Vayan! Yo los cubriré."

Todos nos movimos. Mickey y yo llegamos con Alec, que se había empujado para recargarse en la tarima. En seguida agarré el trapo más cercano y prácticamente caí sobre él. Mickey me dio otro, agarrando el rostro de Alec.

"Tienes que aguantar, Alec," le dijo para tranquilizarlo, mirando en mi dirección cuando finalmente tuve la oportunidad de mirar su herida.

"Lo atravesó," le dije con alivio, atando el trapo tan apretado como pude alrededor de la pantorrilla izquierda de Alec. "Él está bien. Solo tenemos que detener el flujo de sangre."

Eleazar y Edward llegaron con Felix, pero me di cuenta que se habían quedado callados. Mirando en dirección a mi esposo, supe que habíamos perdido a nuestro amigo. Obviamente trataron de detener la sangre que salía de la herida en el cuello de Felix, pero no había funcionado; debido a la cantidad de sangre, la bala le había dado a una arteria.

"¿Edward?" Pregunté, y un verde intenso encontró mi inquisitiva mirada al mismo tiempo que simplemente sacudía su cabeza.

Se quitó la gorra de béisbol, y agarró su cabello. Su mandíbula se movió cuando apretó sus dientes, y se puso de pie cuando dejé a Alec, que estaría bien, para revisar a Felix yo misma. Edward me atrapó cargándome en sus fuertes brazos y me alejó de él.

"No, dulzura," susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No lo hagas. Se ha ido, amor."

Cerrando mis ojos al sentir la manta de tristeza cayendo sobre mí, dejé que mi frente cayera en el pecho de Edward cuando me puso en el suelo. Él me rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos al darme disculpas susurradas y besos en la cima de mi cabeza. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi que alguien dejó caer una lona de pintor sobre Felix.

"Emmett, ponte a hacer eso," dijo, el sonido retumbando a mi alrededor. "Ve lo que puedes hacer."

"Viene compañía," declaró Dean, sacudiendo el radio de los coreanos. "Por las escaleras principales."

"Maldita sea, estúpidos hijos de puta," Mickey dijo con brusquedad, sacó una granada y le quitó el seguro. Escuchó en la puerta, haciendo una mueca de desdén cuando escuchó pasos acercándose. Abrió la puerta, arrojó la granada en las escaleras, y volvió a cerrar la puerta con fuerza, manteniéndola cerrada.

"Joder, estamos perdiendo el control." Susurré, apartándome de Edward.

"Ha sido un largo día de mierda," Edward replicó, sonriendo con suficiencia al verme rodar los ojos.

"Lo sé, pero eso solo los traerá hacia nosotros, así que…" Me callé, asegurándome que Edward pudiera centrarse en algo más que la pérdida de nuestro amigo.

"De acuerdo, ella tiene razón." Frotó su rostro con sus manos antes de agacharse y agarrar su gorra. Se la volvió a poner y se giró hacia Eleazar. "Emmett va a necesitar tiempo _y_ protección para trabajar. Tenemos que llevar a Alec abajo y vea tu médico. También tenemos que despejar dos pisos más y luego subir a la oficina de papá."

"Ese es un maldito largo camino hacia abajo cargando a un hombre herido," Eleazar señaló, pero Alec se burló.

"Estoy herido, no soy un puñetero inválido. Que alguien me vende esta mierda bien apretada y me dé una maldita madera, y saldré," despotricó.

"Vas a recibir ayuda, pendejo," le advirtió Edward, señalándolo con su dedo. "O solo empujaré tu trasero italiano por la ventana para que bajes más rápido. ¿Entendido?"

Alec sonrió. "Aww, _sí_ le importo." Se limpió unas lágrimas imaginarias, y arrojé mis manos hacia arriba al escuchar a esos dos. Estaban actuando como si nada les preocupara, pero los conocía a ambos, y sabía que estaban sufriendo por la pérdida de Felix. También sabía que los dos eran lo bastante inteligentes y fuertes para dejarlo atrás mientras nos hacíamos cargo del resto de esta tormenta de mierda que Kim había traído con él.

Edward le mostró el dedo medio y sacudió su cabeza. "Bien, una madera, otro vendaje o dos, y una persona que lo baje."

Eleazar llamó a uno de sus hombres. "Landry, tú lo llevarás abajo al campamento base a través de las escaleras secretas. Tómate tu tiempo. Está despejado de aquí hasta abajo. Avísales que vas en camino, y haz que te encuentren. Luego, comunícate con Sweeney y llévalo con mi hermana… y su hija. ¿Entendido?"

"Señor," respondió Landry, asintiendo una vez.

La mención de Abby puso serio a Alec al instante. Miró a Edward. "¿Ella lo sabe?"

"No lo sé, hombre," Edward dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero estarás bien. Solo llega con ella. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí," gruñó, dejando que Edward lo levantara. Alec entonces alcanzó el cuello de Edward, sujetándolo. "Mata a cada uno de esos bastardos, Ed. Todos ellos. Lleva el infierno contigo."

Edward asintió solemne, sujetando a Alec hasta que Mickey le dio la muleta improvisada, diciendo, "Quiero que les lleves los perros a mis hijos, Alec. Deja que te guíen, y eso también los mantendrá a salvo. Esta mierda es muy difícil para ellos. ¿Está bien?"

Alec asintió, dando un agudo silbido. "Lock y Load, al frente." Mis dos perros estaban al instante ansiosos frente a Alec, y añadió con cansancio, "Síganme, chicos."

Cuando Landry tomó el otro lado de Alec, Lock le dio a Edward una mirada preocupada, como si mi esposo fuera a necesitarlo, pero Load bufó, su comportamiento concentrado. Todos ellos desaparecieron poco a poco y torpemente en el armario de suministros.

Emmett maldijo pero estaba trabajando en silencio en el temporizador. "Tenemos suerte. Todavía no habían activado este bastardo. Solo necesito revertir lo que han hecho. Pero todo será para nada si no despejan los siguientes dos pisos."

"Entendido," Eleazar indicó que había escuchado, mirando a Edward. "Digo que tomemos los otros dos igual que este…"

"Solo que sin los francotiradores," Jasper murmuró con ironía. "Jersey va a quedarse aquí para cuidar la espalda de Emmett."

"De acuerdo, entonces de vuelta a las escaleras. Haremos esto de nuevo," gruñó Eleazar.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Mientras Emmett trabajaba, limpiamos el piso de todas las armas y balas que podíamos quitarles a los muertos, dividiéndolas entre nosotros. Antes de volver a dividirnos en dos equipos para tomar los dos conjuntos de escaleras, mi mirada se desvió hacia el cuerpo cubierto en el suelo.

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon por la pérdida de una vida, la pérdida de alguien que llamé amigo, y alguien que había luchado por años con nosotros. Felix había estado ahí con nosotros desde el principio. Había ayudado a luchar por Bella, ayudó a recuperar a Bethy, y había estado con nosotros en Rusia. Confiaba en Felix con mi vida y las vidas de mi familia. Su lealtad había logrado que lo asesinaran.

Mi temperamento se encendió aún más por el hecho de que un miembro de mi equipo—el hermano que había elegido—estaba sangrando al bajar los cuarenta puñeteros pisos. Fácilmente podría haber estado en el lugar de Felix o incluso junto a él bajo esa puta lona. El maldito Alec. Bufé una brusca exhalación por mi nariz, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Manos cálidas y familiares tomaron cada lado de mi rostro. "Oye, mírame, Edward," Bella susurró. Cuando abrí mis ojos frente a los de ella, dejó un beso en mis labios. "Concéntrate, cariño."

"Ed," Eleazar lo llamó en voz baja. "Él sabía de los riesgos. Siempre lo supo." Agarró mi hombro. "Felix fue uno de los hombres más valientes con los que he tenido el honor de trabajar, pero sabía a lo que podía llevar esta vida, y siempre actuaba sin pensarlo."

Asentí, apretando mis dientes, pero presioné mi auricular. "¡Alec, quiero saber el momento en que alguien—preferiblemente Esme—esté cosiendo tu trasero!"

La risa entrecortada de Alec se escuchó por la radio. "Joder, chico. Solo termina con esta mierda. De hecho, el momento en que tengas a tu papá, quiero su trasero a cargo."

"¿Sí? Yo también." Sonreí con suficiencia al escuchar su risa entre dientes, pero si todavía podía maldecirme, entonces sabía que estaría bien.

"No envidio a su médico, enfermera, o a Esme." El tono de Bella fue puro sarcasmo, y Mickey se rio entre dientes.

"Yo tampoco," concordé, guiñándole un ojo a Bella, porque tampoco era un picnic cuando yo era el paciente herido. Titubeé por un momento, finalmente tomando una decisión. "Bethy, cambio," la llamé, y la mirada de Bella encontró la mía.

"¿Papi?" Respondió, y por su tono, sabía que había estado escuchando.

"Pequeña dulzura, necesito que ayudes a _Nanny_. Alec está herido, y envié a Lock y Load con él hacia ustedes. Manténgalos a salvo. Dejen que ellos los mantengan a salvo. Y creo que Abby va a necesitar de ti. ¿Entendido?"

"¿Tío Alec va a estar bien?" Preguntó, y calló a alguien en el fondo.

"Sí, cariño. Va a estar bien. Solo… _malhumorado_ ," le dije, sonriendo al escuchar las burlas y la risa que escuché del hombre en cuestión y nuestro equipo.

La risita de Bethy era uno de los mejores sonidos en mi vida, y también la de Sammy. Lo habían sido desde que nacieron. Cuando la suya hizo eco por la radio, fue como un bálsamo para el alma de todos.

"Creo que puedo manejar el _mal humor_ , papi," dijo arrastrando las palabras, y casi pude verla rodándome los ojos. "Vivo contigo, ¿no es así?"

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando sonreí, y sacudí mi cabeza al escuchar la risa de todos mientras envolvía a mi esposa con mis brazos cuando me abrazó. "Crees que eres divertida, pequeña dulzura. Solo haz lo que te pido, por favor."

Soltó otra risita. "Está bien, papá. Te amo."

Los labios de Bella se presionaron en mi mandíbula. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Asentí, dejando escapar una exhalación lenta. "Sí. Vayamos al siguiente piso."

Dejamos que Emmett hiciera lo suyo, pero ya estaba retirando el temporizador. A continuación quitó el TNT, solo para alejarlo de los pilares de soporte.

El piso cuarenta y seis solo tenía a un puñado de enemigos, pero el cuarenta y siete estaba preparado para nosotros. El fuego comenzó en las escaleras que Eleazar estaba usando, lo que significaba que mi equipo tenía la ventaja.

"¡Estamos acorralados!" Gritó Eleazar. "¡Muévanse, muévanse, muévanse!"

"¡Edward, cuando salgas, dirige dos discos destellantes a la izquierda y la derecha, en ángulos de cuarenta y cinco grados, pero no en el medio!" La voz de Alice y su consejo fueron más que bienvenidos en nuestros oídos.

"Ya la escuchaste." Le arrojé un disco a Mickey, y los presionamos al mismo tiempo.

El mío se deslizó a la derecha, y el suyo patinó la mayor parte del camino a la izquierda. Cuando las explosiones llegaron a nuestros oídos, entramos. Bella y Jasper eran nuestros mejores tiradores. Ninguno de ellos fallaba, o si lo hacían, era raro. El entrenamiento de Bella en el FBI, sin mencionar su experiencia, era perfecto para este tipo de entorno.

Mientras esos dos trabajaban lejos de los explosivos, mi objetivo eran las escaleras, donde aún podía escuchar la pelea.

"El, retrocede al último piso. ¡Ve, ve, ve! ¡Cúbranse!" Grité, tirando del seguro de una granada y arrojándola en las escaleras una vez que Eleazar hizo lo que le dije.

En el segundo que todos informaron que estaba despejado, que estaban bien, las ventanas del lado norte del edificio se desintegraron. El ruido sordo de las aspas de un helicóptero era intenso y cerca, y provocaron viento dentro del edificio al mismo tiempo que todos nosotros nos lanzábamos en busca de protección.

"¡Tenemos compañía! El, tal vez quieras llamar ese apoyo aéreo… ¡ _Ahora_!" Grité, tirándome detrás de una tarima de madera, esquirlas y balas rebotando a mi alrededor.

Bella se puso segura junto a mí, revisando su arma.

"¡Entendido!" Eleazar respondió, llamando a un equipo de ataque aéreo, que había estado preparado por horas.

Considerando los espacios estrechos en el centro de Seattle, aviones no funcionarían; tendrían que ser helicópteros militares. Y ya que solía ser uno de esos, suponía que eran varios Apaches y Sikorskys o Halcones Negros – ambos se maniobraban fácilmente y estaban muy bien armados. Era muy posible con toda la coordinación militar con Eleazar que transportes dejarían soldados en varias azoteas para cubrir por debajo. Y si ese era el caso, ellos usarían mierda pesada a fin de derribar a este hijo de puta.

"Dulzura, mantente abajo," le dije, girando mi sig para apuntar sobre la tarima y dar varios disparos.

Del otro lado, vi destellos de más armas apuntando en nuestra dirección. "¡Al otro lado de la calle, al otro lado de la calle! ¡Jasper!"

"En ello. Los tengo. ¡Espera!"

Jasper se tumbó sobre su estómago y encontró la posición donde era más imposible que lo vieran. Dio varios tiros, aún calmado, todavía murmurando para sí mismo. Pocas veces veía nervioso al hombre. Honestamente, no estaba seguro de querer verlo alguna vez.

"Tenemos que movernos," le dije a nadie en particular, aunque se escuchó por la radio. "Esos hijos de puta van a darle a esa dinamita por accidente y todos volaremos al infierno."

"Te cubriré. Dirígete a la escalera," dijo Jasper, dándole unos cuantos tiros al helicóptero justo afuera. Los tiros hicieron que el piloto subiera y se alejara del piso cuarenta y siete. "¡Ve!" Gritó.

"El, retrocedemos a las escaleras," le notifiqué.

"Diez-cuatro. Te encontraremos en el piso sesenta y nueve. Nos reagruparemos y prepararemos para entrar al setenta."

Jasper disparó unos tiros más, corriendo a paso ligero hacia las escaleras para unirse a nosotros. Los siguientes minutos solo fueron un paso tras otro. Nos quedamos callados hasta que llegamos al piso sesenta y nueve, saliendo al pasillo principal. El equipo de Eleazar nos encontró en cuestión de minutos.

"Ed, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto?" Preguntó, respirando pesadamente por la subida.

Me volví hacia Bella. "Dulzura, ¿cómo saliste? Dime de nuevo."

"A través de las rejillas del techo del baño de Carlisle. Salí justo afuera de la oficina de Angela y bajé un piso. No podemos usar el _penthouse_ porque sin electricidad, el teclado no funcionará—"

"Chicos, chicos, chicos," Alice repitió frenéticamente.

"Alice, adelante," respondió Bella.

"Kim está en movimiento," declaró. "Se dirigen a la azotea, Edward. Tu… quiero decir… tu helicóptero está allá arriba, pero… creo que su piloto los va a recoger ahí."

"Entendido," declaré, volviéndome hacia todos. "Solo hay una puerta a la azotea. Por las escaleras principales hacia un rellano y un tramo de escaleras hacia arriba. ¿Cuál es el tiempo de llegada de tu apoyo aéreo, El?"

"En minutos. Y voy tener a hombres en varias azoteas por la ciudad."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Arriesgarías vidas de civiles haciendo eso. Tratas de derribar su helicóptero en un entorno urbano, y toda la mierda podría irse al infierno. Le darías a hospitales o departamentos. Eso es… no." Sacudí mi cabeza.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que los saquemos de la ciudad?"

"Tenemos que hacer algo. _Ahora_ ," Dean advirtió, sosteniendo el radio de los coreanos que había estado monitoreando. "Están saliendo a la azotea ahora. Planean dirigirse a uno de los almacenes de armas."

"Alice, ¿dónde están las locaciones a dónde Carlisle los va a llevar?" Bella preguntó, recargándose en la pared para revisar al mismo tiempo sus armas.

"Una está al salir de la ciudad en un área industrial. Ahí están las bombas electromagnéticas. ¿El otro?" Alice pausó brevemente. "Como a mitad de camino desde aquí a Port Angeles."

Todo el grupo se detuvo, quedándose callados por un segundo o dos, antes de que fuera Mickey la que hablara primero.

"Ahí es donde los llevará Carlisle. Él nos daría la ventaja de un terreno conocido." Asintió ligeramente. "Los llevaría al lugar que esté lejos de inocentes."

"Creo que tiene razón," Bella concordó.

"De acuerdo," Eleazar dijo con un simple gesto de su cabeza. "Vamos a la azotea. Armas listas."

Tomamos juntos los últimos dos tramos de escaleras corriendo. Al acercarnos a la puerta a la azotea, el sonido de voces elevadas, el ruido sordo de las aspas del helicóptero, y disparos llegaron a nuestros oídos.

Eleazar se asomó con cuidado por la ventana de la puerta. "Hay un puñado de guardias, dos en el helicóptero con el piloto con artillería pesada…"

"No jodas… artillería pesada," murmuró Jasper. "Tienen lanzagranadas en ese bastardo."

"Sí, las tienen. Y hay tres rehenes, todavía atados con dos guardias más."

El echó un vistazo hacia mi helicóptero. "Solo están en el lado norte. Tu helicóptero está despejado." Me miró hacia atrás. "Salimos en dos equipos. Nos separamos al este y al oeste. Con todas las armas hacia el norte. Usen las sombras en su ventaja." Una vez que todos le indicaron que lo habían escuchado, él gritó, "¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

Mi equipo se desvió a la izquierda, mientras que el de Eleazar salió en fila hacia la derecha. Nos agachamos, usando las sombras, los aires acondicionados, y otras mierdas ahí arriba para maniobrar por detrás. Una vez que Eleazar estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, rompió el silencio, con todas las armas apuntando a Kim.

"¡Kim Min-Jun!" Gritó, y al instante Cho era su escudo con una .45 apuntando a su sien. "Estás rodeado, y se acerca el apoyo aéreo mientras hablamos. ¡Déjalos ir!"

Kim hace mucho que se había quitado la máscara, así como algunos de sus guardias. Mi papá movió a Seong detrás de él solo por si acaso, pero vi que sus ojos recorrieron a cada uno de nosotros. Todos nos acercábamos lentamente, y a la distancia, reconocería el fuerte sonido de un Apache donde fuera. Papá inclinó su cabeza, sonriendo un poco con suficiencia, pero no dijo nada mientras mantenía una posición protectora frente a Seong.

Honestamente, desearía que tuviera un auricular para poder comunicarme, porque sabía que había hecho un conteo mental. Emmett y Alec no estaban ahí. Felix no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, también había alivio en su rostro al ver a Mickey, Dean y Bella. Cuando me miró a los ojos, su orgullo era palpable, porque había hecho lo que esperaba. Había detenido la ejecución de los empleados de Twi Tech, y Bella se había escapado. Llegó conmigo a salvo, y para él, ella y yo hacíamos un mejor equipo juntos de lo que seríamos separados.

Le asentí una vez, desviando mi mirada de vuelta a Kim. El pendejo ni siquiera había empezado a sudar. No estaba nervioso o inquieto en lo absoluto. De hecho, una sonrisa lenta y escalofriante apareció lentamente en el rostro del hombre cuando se movió un poco detrás de Cho, sujetándolo con más fuerza. El viejo se veía maltrecho, eso era un hecho.

"Entonces… este es el grupo que ha estado trabajando contra mí."

Me burlé, rodándole los ojos. "Cabrón, _yo he_ matado a la mayoría de tus hombres. Los he _estado_ matando todo el maldito día. Y mataré al resto antes de que esta mierda termine."

Kim miró en mi dirección, sus ojos entrecerrándose, su sonrisa engreída haciéndose más grande. "Ah… el americano con un enorme sentido del heroísmo."

"¡No, hijo de puta! No me entendiste," le dije, apuntando más alto pero escuchando a Jasper mientras se posicionaba debajo de mi helicóptero. "¡Esta mierda no se trata de ondear una bandera y cantar el himno nacional en un partido de béisbol!" Me burlé, riéndome un poco. "Tú, cabrón, lo hiciste personal cuando pusiste tu mirada en mi familia."

Los ojos de Kim se desviaron hacia la persona a mi lado y luego hacia mi padre. "¿Qué es él tuyo?"

"Es mi hijo," declaró mi padre. "Es el que te matará antes de que todo esto termine, si no lo hago yo mismo."

Sonreí, encogiendo un hombro cuando Kim volvió a mirarme. "Me doy cuenta que culpas a mi padre por la pérdida de tus bombas, amigo, pero me temo que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí somos responsables de que no hayas recibido lo que querías. Y… lo haremos de nuevo."

Kim le hizo un gesto con su barbilla a uno de sus guardias, señalándole que subieran a Seong y a papá en el helicóptero. "Mientras los tenga a ellos… tienes que hacer lo que yo diga."

Papá y Seong se sentaron y sujetaron, quedando detrás de los guardias a bordo.

Con un veloz movimiento, Kim empujó a Cho con fuerza, apuntando su arma, y tiró del gatillo. El viejo cayó hacia adelante sobre la azotea. En el momento que Kim se movió, el helicóptero comenzó a alejarse de la Torre Twi Tech.

"¡Alto al fuego!" Grité. "¡Mi equipo al helicóptero! ¡Ahora!"

"Murdock, Garcia…" Eleazar los llamó mientras revisaba a Cho. "Todavía está respirando. Quiero que estén todo el tiempo con este hombre. Llamen a un médico." Accionó su auricular. "Quiero la electricidad de vuelta tan pronto como sea posible."

Corrí hacia mi helicóptero, llamando a Alice. "Alice, vas a querer la cámara del helicóptero encendida y funcionando."

"Está encendida, está encendida, está encendida," respondió al mismo tiempo que Bella se deslizaba en el asiento del copiloto, poniéndose los auriculares.

Jasper, Dean, Mickey, y Eleazar tomaron sus asientos al mismo tiempo que yo me dejaba caer en el asiento del piloto.

"Eleazar, infórmales que soy amigo," declaré, señalando con mi barbilla hacia el apoyo aéreo militar que pasó.

"Entendido."

"Edward, para que sepas, tu papá tiene un chip,"

Alice me notificó. "Te estoy enviando su ubicación a tu teléfono."

"Diez-cuatro, Alice," le dije, dándole mi teléfono a Bella. "¿Cómo es que tiene un chip?"

"Igual que ustedes chicos," respondió.

Me elevé de la Torre Twi Tech, preguntando, "¿Cuándo hizo eso?"

"Cuando volvieron de Rusia."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, suspiré. "Muy bien." Le eché un vistazo a Bella, que estaba monitoreando el chip GPS de mi papá.

"Dulzura, tú eres nuestra guía. Pero creo que sé a dónde va. Va a llevarlos en medio de la nada. Va a dirigirlos directamente hacia nosotros."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **¡Snif! Le decimos adiós a uno más del equipo, aunque no tan cercano como los otros, pero como dijo Edward, Felix había estado ahí desde el principio :( Ya no lo esperábamos porque es a lo que Deb nos tiene acostumbradas, y francamente, prefiero que haya sido él y no Alec. Pero no deja de entristecernos, y a ellos, la pérdida de alguien más. Y bueno, ahora cambian las cosas, la batalla continúa pero en otro escenario, por ahora al parecer será en el aire y luego donde están almacenadas esas armas. A Kim solo le quedan dos rehenes, aunque Seong, alguien mencionó por ahí una teoría y yo también me sospecho algo parecido, pero ya lo veremos. Y ustedes, ¿qué les pareció el capi? Como es costumbre, me encantaría saber qué les pareció y que esperan para el siguiente. Hablado de eso, les dejo la traducción de la nota de autora de Deb para que vean porque el retraso de la semana pasada y qué vamos a esperar ahora en adelante con esta historia.**_

* * *

 **N/A… Bien, así que me disculpo de nuevo por el retraso. Estuve en el hospital por 8 días con un edema neumonía severo. De hecho, este es el primer día que estoy sola en casa. El médico de urgencias le dijo a mi esposo que si me hubieran internado un poco después, me hubiese ahogado con mis propios fluidos, y se habló de coma e intubación… Fue aterrador y doloroso, y para nada lo que pensé que tenía, pero me dejó muy débil. Estoy tomando todo tipo de medicamentos y tratamientos. No puedo ducharme sin que me falte el aire. Pero estoy trabajando en ello.**

 **Entonces… esto es lo que significa para H &E… no cambia mucho, excepto el horario de actualización. Tendré que aplicar el tipo de horario de "lo tienes cuando lo tienes" por ahora. Hasta que vuelva a mi estado normal, lúcido y sin medicamentos, voy a tomarme mi tiempo con las actualizaciones. No estoy abandonando nada, pero tengo que aclarar mi mente. Y honestamente, me gustaría poder caminar de un extremo de mi casa al otro sin sonar como su hubiese corrido un maratón. También tengo un trabajo real al que también tengo que regresar. **

**Como dije, no voy a ninguna parte, es solo que voy más lenta. Por favor, tengan paciencia, y si quieren esperar, entonces, entiendo.**

 **Por todo el amor y apoyo en FB, ¡muchas gracias! Hasta la próxima… Besos, Deb ;)**

 _ **No olviden por favor darle las gracias a Deb por el capítulo y con mucha más razón al saber que ha estado enfermita. Pueden poner esto:**_

 _ **Thanks for the chapter, Deb. I'm glad you feel better (Nombre y país)**_

 _ **Ya saben que el nombre y país es para distinguirlos de los demás reviews como este y que FF los acepte. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y estará en mi grupo como publicación marcada.**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: aomechan150, Antonia, Culleland, Rosy Canul, Shikara65, YessyVL13, myaenriquez02, Nayuri80, JessMel, Maribel, Kalia Chaparro, beakis, Juliana Masen, ELIZABETH, Cary, lauritacullenswan, nnuma76, jessica shikon no miko, Yoca-26, Techu, odi19, bbluelilas, debynoe, rjnavajas, Tecupi, tulgarita, PRISOL, DenniChavez, Yoliki, ShanOn, Nadiia16, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Meli, injoa, Hanna D.L, alejandra1987, Noelia, lizdayanna, Sei, Annimo D, FreyjaSeidr, Merce, Sully YM, glow0718, Adriu, Pam Malfoy Black, erizo ikki, Pili, paansaro cullen swan, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, saraipineda44, andyG, Josi, Mafer, villachica, lagie, Ericastelo y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **BELLA**

"Líder de equipo Apache, no ataquen a menos que abran fuego," Eleazar ordenó en voz baja por la radio. "Solo síganlos."

La respuesta fue afirmativa, pero yo estaba estudiando el teléfono de Edward, mis ojos entrecerrándose a la extraña ruta sinuosa que estaba tomando el helicóptero de Kim.

"Creo…" Edward comenzó a decir, mirando en mi dirección mientras seguíamos al equipo Apache. "Dulzura, creo que deberías sacar a Esme y a los niños de la ciudad. ¿Tal vez a una casa de seguridad?"

Mi mirada se levantó de golpe de la pantalla del teléfono para estudiar su rostro. Aunque los niños estaban a salvo con los militares, eso no sería lo suficientemente bueno para Edward. Y no estábamos muy seguros cuántos hombres más tenía Kim allá afuera.

"¿A Trinity? ¿O a casa de tía Kate?" Pregunté, sin estar segura de qué tan lejos quería a los niños de mí, pero al mismo tiempo, alejarlos de toda esta mierda no era mala idea.

Trinity era la cabaña de seguridad en la montaña donde Edward y yo nos habíamos enamorado. Había sido la cabaña de su madre. Demonios, fue donde mis chicas y el equipo de Edward finalmente se convirtieron en el equipo imparable que ahora eran. Estaba en medio de la nada, y no la habíamos usado desde el principio. Sin embargo, la casa de tía Kate era una fortaleza. Estaba sellada y era probablemente la casa más segura en el planeta ya que estaba rodeaba por la reserva Denali. También estaba tan conectada y en línea como la oficina Gravity.

La mención de Trinity hizo que los ojos de Edward encontraran los míos por un segundo o dos, y una pequeña sonrisa curveó las comisuras de su boca. El verde de sus ojos era muy intenso, realzado por el panel de control del helicóptero. Esbocé una sonrisa, sacudiendo mi cabeza, e incluso se me escapó una risita.

"Bueno, amor, estaba _pensando_ en la casa de tía Kate," dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Pero ahora…"

"Probablemente es el lugar más seguro, sin mencionar que los niños están familiarizados con él. No lo están con Trinity. Y en realidad, si vamos ahí, preferiría estar con ellos."

"Muy bien, entonces _esa_ conversación la dejamos para otro día, porque creo que ese sería un viaje jodidamente increíble." Sonrió cuando me eché a reír, pero volví mi atención a la pantalla del teléfono al mismo tiempo que él se pasaba a la radio. "Emmett, repórtate."

"¿En serio? ¿Dejaron mi trasero, cabrones?" Emmett respondió.

"No fue a propósito, pendejo," respondió Edward.

"Sí, lo fue," Jasper dijo en broma, sonriendo al escuchar la risa y chocando su puño con el de Edward desde atrás.

"Em, ¿cuál es tu estado?"

"Todos los explosivos han sido deshabilitados y entregados a la gente de El. Voy de camino a la planta baja. Si no me equivoco, finalmente hay un equipo despejando el edificio norte."

"Entendido. Quiero que te encuentres con Alec. Una vez que lo hayan atendido y pueda moverse, llévalo a él, a Esme y a los niños a la casa de tía Kate," Edward le dijo.

Hubo una pausa. "Oh maldición, ¿tan mal está?" Preguntó con cautela. "¿Qué hay de Gravity?"

La pregunta fue vaga para cualquiera fuera del equipo, pero para nosotros, estaba preguntando por Rose y las chicas. ¿De verdad íbamos a evacuar a todos de Washington?

"Yo me encargo de Gravity, Em. Tú encárgate de los oseznos," Edward le prometió. "Y échale un vistazo a Cho mientras estás ahí. Recibió una bala en la espalda."

"Diez-cuatro, Ed. Estoy en eso ahora. Y te informaré a cuántos médicos ha insultado Alec."

Mickey se partía de la risa, pero sostuvo el teléfono que le había pedido prestado a Eleazar. "Le avisé a Obie. Dice que tía Kate ya está lista y esperando."

"Gracias, niña salvaje." Edward dijo en voz baja, pero me miró. "Ahora, hay que decirle a la jefa." Presionó su auricular. "Bethy, cambio."

"Hola, papi," respondió en seguida. "¿Escuché que despegaste?"

"Sí, pequeña dulzura. ¿Llegó bien con ustedes tío Alec?"

"Sí," dijo con una adorable carcajada. " _Wow_ , está muy enojado."

Edward sonrió. "¿Sí? Bueno, con _él_ , puedes empezar a sumarle al tarro de las groserías."

La risa de Bethy fue malvada y traviesa, parecida a la mía, lo que hizo que nos partiéramos de la risa, pero todo lo que ella dijo fue, "Claro, papá. Entendido. Le diré qué tú dijiste."

"Buena chica," la felicitó. "Escucha, bebé, una vez que lo curen y esté completamente endeudado con el tarro de las groserías. El tío Em va a llevarlos con tía Kate."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Papi!"

Edward hizo una mueca porque ese sonido, esa súplica de angustia, era la kriptonita de mi esposo. No podía soportar decirle que no cuando todo lo que ella quería era a él. A Sammy tampoco. Podía negarles juguetes, mascotas, comida chatarra, y todas las cosas intermedias, pero si ellos lo pedían a él, si lo querían o necesitaban, Edward detendría todo para darles de su tiempo, sus oídos, su corazón. Él había sido así desde que los dos eran bebés. Mi Edward era una dicotomía de duro y suave, de cálido y frío, de estricto y buena onda. Repartió la muerte todo el puñetero día, pero su pequeña estaba debilitando su resolución.

"Bethy," la llamé, dándole un apretón a la pierna de Edward. "Necesito que me escuches. Es muy importante que ustedes se vayan a casa de tía Kate. Cuando terminemos con esto, iremos con ustedes."

"Aw, mamá," Bethy dijo con un suspiro y luego lanzó un millón de preguntas. "¿Qué hay de nuestras cosas? ¿Cuánto tiempo van a tardar? ¿Todavía no han atrapado a todos los tipos malos?"

"Bethy, tendrás 'cosas'. Y no sé cuánto tiempo vamos a tardar, pero todavía hay más tipos malos que tenemos que atrapar. Hay más cerca, y ustedes estarán a salvo en la casa de tía Kate. Ahora… déjame hablar con Sammy," le respondí, sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar su suspiro y los indiscutibles ojos en blanco que no vi pero probablemente estaba recibiendo desde el otro extremo.

"Bien," bufó, y luego añadió en un murmullo, "Es mamá."

"Hola, mamá," dijo él en voz baja por el auricular. "¿Papá está contigo?"

"Hola peque, aquí estoy," respondió Edward.

"¿Es cierto? ¿Tenemos que irnos a la casa de tía Kate sin ustedes?" Nos preguntó.

"Eso me temo, guapo," le dije con voz reconfortante, pero mi hijo era diferente a mi hija. Mi Sammy necesitaba que le señalaran la dirección correcta. Necesitaba algo _qué hacer_ mientras esperaba y se preocupaba. "Necesito que me ayudes cuando llegues allá, peque."

"¿Con qué?"

"Una vez que le hayas dado tu amor a tía Kate, entra y abre el cuarto de computadoras por mí. Enciéndelo. También a IGOR. Y asegúrate de poner la computadora donde muestra dónde estamos. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, Sammy?"

Samuel era mi aspirante a técnico en computadoras. Le gustaban los dispositivos y computadoras, y Alice constantemente le estaba enseñando algo nuevo. Por lo que sabía que esto le daría algo que hacer.

Sammy se quedó callado por un momento, pero su respuesta fue su acostumbrado suave y lento, "Sí."

"Gracias, peque," le dije. "Te amo."

"También los amo. Tengan cuidado."

Suspiré, dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás al reposacabezas detrás de mí, y miré por la ventanilla lateral por un momento antes de volver mi atención al teléfono de Edward. Mi ceño se frunció un poco.

"¿Por qué estamos dando vueltas por toda la ciudad?" Le pregunté a nadie en particular pero levanté la vista para ver los potentes helicópteros militares que estábamos siguiendo. "Siento como si nos estuvieran conduciendo a…"

Iba a decir la palabra trampa, pero una luz brillante se extendió en la noche, viniendo de una azotea. Un fuego la siguió dejando una huella ardiente, y no solo se dirigía a uno de los Apaches, de hecho, _hizo una curva_ para seguirlo.

"¡Mierda! ¡Stingers!" Edward siseó, desviándose un poco hacia la derecha a fin de esquivar a los helicópteros militares esparciéndose. "¡Todos ajústense los cinturones y sujétense!" Ordenó al mismo tiempo que uno de los helicópteros militares estalló en llamas.

"¿Estás seguro?" Jasper preguntó, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante a la ventana. "Maldición, Ed. ¡No tenemos bengalas para desviarlos!"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!" Edward gruñó, señalando hacia el frente. "Pero ellos sí."

Justo cuando apuntó, uno de los helicópteros subió y se desvió a la izquierda, soltando lo que parecían ser una docena de bengalas de la cola del helicóptero. El segundo misil se fue tras las bengalas, explotando sobre lo que parecía ser un banco.

Edward me miró por una milésima de segundo. "Los stingers son misiles inteligentes. Buscan el calor una vez que los apuntan y los lanzan hacia sus blancos. Las bengalas son lo único, además de dispararles en el cielo o tratar de ganarles la partida, para desviarlos de su curso."

"Fantástico," susurré para mí misma mientras continuaban las maniobras evasivas con todos nosotros en el aire.

"Bueno, que me jodan," Mickey gruñó, alcanzando la puerta lateral para abrirla. "Es como en los viejos tiempos, niño bonito."

"Sin toda la maldita arena," murmuró Jasper, asintiendo de acuerdo y abriendo la otra puerta. "Tú vuela, Ed. Nosotros vigilaremos las azoteas."

Miré a Edward, que estaba maniobrando lo mejor que podía para esquivar a todos los demás en el aire así como la mierda que se dirigía hacia nosotros. Eleazar estaba discutiendo con alguien por la radio sobre contraataque en las azoteas, pero no estaba llegando a ninguna parte. Quien tuviera más autoridad que él le estaba diciendo que no destruyera todos los edificios de Seattle. Otra discusión era la de no abrir fuego contra el helicóptero de Kim.

Jasper se tumbó al suelo, sujetándose lo mejor que pudo, y Mickey hizo lo mismo. Los dos apuntaron sus armas desde las puertas abiertas hacia las azoteas de los edificios.

"Alice, cambio," la llamé.

"¡Chicos, no tienen el combustible para estas mamadas!" Nos regañó, pero tenía razón, al parecer, porque Edward simplemente asintió.

"Muy bien, entendido, duendecillo, pero te necesito para algo más. Necesito lecturas térmicas de las azoteas de estos edificios. Necesitamos saber dónde están."

"Cierto, cierto, cierto. Bien pensado. Espera, por favor."

Estaba segura que podía escucharla tecleando por sobre todo el caos a mi alrededor.

"Jesús, se van a quedar sin bengalas antes de que podamos sacar a este pendejo de la ciudad," murmuró Edward, y no estaba segura si era a alguien en particular.

"Muy bien, ¡estoy lista!" Alice declaró, todavía tecleando. "Veamos, tenemos una concentración de cuerpos calientes en los edificios entorno a Twi Tech. Hay algunos dispersos en las siguientes cuadras; esos abarcan un radio de unas seis cuadras. Pero él los estaba llevando hacia el agua, así que…" Su voz se apagó por un momento. "Todos, escúchenme. Tienen uno en un alto y elegante edificio de departamentos que se acerca a su izquierda."

"Ese es mío," declaró Jasper, preparando su rifle de francotirador. "Ed, nivélate y baja la velocidad."

"Entendido," respondió Edward, virando suavemente el helicóptero para encarar el edificio.

Todos nos inclinamos para ver. Caminando hacia el borde del edificio estaba un solo hombre y lo que me parecía un lanza cohetes, pero Edward pronunció la palabra stinger nuevamente.

Saqué los binoculares para ver mejor al tipo. Apuntaba solo un poco más allá del helicóptero de Kim. Sin embargo, cambió su dirección directamente hacia nosotros.

"Jasper…" Le advertí.

"¡Lo sé! Lo veo." Jasper respondió, pero mantuvo fija su puntería. "Esto va a doler," dijo en voz baja.

Cuando Jasper tiró del gatillo, tomó un segundo o dos el notarlo. El disparo no podía haber sido más perfecto, y a través de los binoculares, la explosión fue masiva y brillante. No solo le dio a su objetivo, sino que también le había dado al arma del hombre. El cohete y todas las municiones cerca del tipo explotaron todas a la vez. La azotea de lo que sabíamos era un muy costoso y elegante edificio de departamentos se incineró, provocando que todas las ventanas en el piso superior y el edificio junto a él se hicieran pedazos.

"Y esa es la razón por la que los militares no tienen permitido contraatacar," canturreó Mickey. "¿No es eso una lata?"

Edward sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Alice, ¿algún otro por ahí?"

"Sí, pero tienen que cambiar de curso," le respondió. "Déjalos, Edward. Te vas a quedar sin combustible _y_ tiempo si no tienes cuidado. ¿Asumo que quieres llegar antes a la ubicación del almacén?"

"Aw, Alice, ya sabes lo que dicen de _asumir_ ," Edward le tomó el pelo.

"Sí, pero eso por lo general no _me_ aplica."

Me eché a reír, dándole a Edward un vistazo breve. "Creo que ella tiene razón."

Edward se rio entre dientes, encogiendo un hombro. "Sí, generalmente la tiene. Entendido, duendecillo. Por favor, envía las coordenadas de la bodega."

"Ya lo hice. Y esa es la ubicación dónde está el equipo de Ben, por cierto."

"El, será mejor que le avises que vamos para allá." Edward lanzó una mirada hacia atrás a Eleazar, que asintió.

Eleazar llamó a Ben para avisarle que íbamos hacia allá, pero también le dijo a Ben que asegurara la segunda locación y que retirara el arma, y la ocultara. En la segunda estaba el pulso electromagnético, eso lo sabía, pero no estaba segura qué guardaba el primer almacén.

"¿Qué hay en esta bodega?" Pregunté, mirando alrededor del helicóptero mientras Jasper y Mickey cerraban las puertas laterales y tomaban de nuevo sus asientos.

"Bombas termobáricas," respondió Edward. "Seis, para ser exactos."

"Oh mierda," dije con un suspiro. "De verdad necesitamos hablar con _tu_ papá sobre su almacenamiento compulsivo de la mierda de _mi_ papá."

Edward se rio entre dientes, estirando su mano para tocar mi rostro al mismo tiempo que se nivelaba sobre el agua, dejando atrás a los militares y a Kim.

"Hazlo, dulzura. Yo te apoyo," dijo, pasando su pulgar seductoramente por mi labio inferior. "Una vez que lo tengamos, le das un buen tirón de orejas, cariño."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

"Edward, tu mejor opción es que vengas a casa para cargar combustible. O llevar coches desde aquí." La voz de Alice era calmada pero firme.

"Diez-cuatro, Alice. Solo vigila el GPS de papá, por favor."

"De hecho, volver a Gravity no sería mala idea," declaró Jasper. "Podemos cargar armas y municiones… y jodidos demonios, ¿¡podemos comer algo!?"

Sonreí, mirando a Bella, cuyos labios se curvearon un poco al escuchar esa exclamación de él, pero sus ojos estaban fijos viendo el teléfono en sus manos. Luego miró sin ver por la ventana, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza.

"¿Dulzura?"

Sacudió su cabeza una vez más y suspiró, estrechándome sus ojos. "Tu papá tiene un topo. Tiene que tener uno para que esto resultara como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Esto tiene años de planeación, meses de organización, y alguien dentro permitiéndolo. Algo en eso me está molestando." Me miró a los ojos de nuevo. "Tu papá dijo que lo dejara pasar por ahora, pero no puedo. No es como trabajo. Creo que si… Tal vez si averiguamos quién es el traidor, tendremos una mejor idea de cómo detener a este tipo." Sostuvo el teléfono. "Va a entrar a Canadá a fin de perdernos, pero aun así…"

"Ella tiene razón en eso," Eleazar estuvo de acuerdo. "Simplemente dejarán el espacio aéreo norteamericano."

"El primero que se me ocurriría es Jacob." La voz de Mickey estaba llena de sarcasmo. "Nunca he visto a un hombre adulto acobardarse tanto."

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Aunque me gustaría cualquier excusa para ponerle una bala en la cabeza, no creo que sea Jake."

"No lo es. Es Seong," la voz de Dean fue baja y dudosa. "Creo que vendió a su padre."

La cabeza de Bella se giró para mirarlo. "Entonces, no estoy loca."

"No, no lo creo."

Ella se enderezó mirando de nuevo hacia el frente. "Alice, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo funcionando la cámara del helicóptero cuando llegamos a la azotea?"

"Unos minutos."

Bella frotó su sien, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. "Y tenemos video desde que todo inició en la oficina de Carlisle, ¿verdad?"

La siguiente voz que se escuchó por la radio fue la de Mack. "Bellsy, ¿quieres que le eche un vistazo? ¿Quieres que la vigile? Puedo reunir algo del video."

Bella estaba asintiendo antes de que le diera la luz verde verbalmente, y me miró. "Sin embargo, tiene que haber más que Seong. Hay más detrás. Alguien aquí los dejó entrar, les permitió poner un pie en la puerta." Estudió una vez más mi teléfono, añadiendo finalmente, "Chicas, vamos a investigar del piso cuarenta y cinco al cuarenta y siete. Averiguar quién está remodelando, quién está pagando por ello, y quién se va a mudar. Quiero saber todo de esos tres pisos. Empecemos por ahí. Trabajaremos a partir de ahí."

"Yo me encargo de esa parte," Rose declaró. "¿Cuál es tu tiempo estimado de llegada?"

"En unos minutos," respondí, mirando hacia los árboles debajo.

No se sentía bien aterrizar en casa sin los niños. Sabía que no nos íbamos a quedar mucho tiempo, solo el suficiente para comer algo, cargar municiones, y planear. Esas bombas no podían terminar en las manos de Kim Min-Jun. Así como las bombas atómicas no podían estar en su posesión. Y ese pulso electromagnético era un peligroso hijo de puta. Uno de esos podía enviarnos de vuelta a la edad de piedra sin comunicación o electricidad.

Bella quería regañar a mi padre por conservar las armas que Charlie había almacenado, pero la realidad era que si él no las hubiera escondido, ¿dónde hubieran terminado? Acumulando polvo en una bodega en medio del bosque de Olimpia era mejor que destruyendo pequeñas aldeas en los desiertos y junglas. Era mejor que se quedaran sin usar y olvidadas que vendidas para matar mujeres y niños. En el mejor de los casos, podríamos desmantelarlas y destruirlas.

Sacudí mi cabeza al aterrizar en mi propio patio. Echándole un vistazo a Eleazar, le dije, "Sé que tenemos que seguir en movimiento, pero mi equipo ha estado en marcha desde que salió el sol, sin comida o un descanso. Vamos a tomarnos unos minutos."

"No, no…me parece justo." Asintió, reportándose con Ben en la locación de las bombas.

"Alice, trae una _laptop_ contigo, pero todos en la oficina tiene que venir a la casa," Bella dijo por la radio y sonrió cuando las tres chicas salieron de Gravity.

Alice, Mack, y Rose abrazaron a Bella. La primera con no solo una sino dos _laptops_ confiables bajo su brazo. Caminó hacia Jasper, y hablaron bajito e íntimamente, con sonrisas dulces y asintiendo.

Rose se acercó a mí, dándome un abrazo. "Emmett se reportó conmigo. Alquilé un avión privado que los lleve a Anchorage. Ya están en el aire. Esme, los niños, los perros… Todos están bien. Y Alec recibió atención y está con muletas. Cho, sin embargo, su vida está en riesgo. Lo metieron rápidamente a cirugía. La bala en su espalda causó un gran daño a sus pulmones y destrozó una costilla o dos. Perdió mucha sangre en el proceso. Así que… lo trasladaron a un hospital militar para mantenerlo bajo vigilancia."

"Entendido. Gracias," le dije sinceramente.

"Y joder, ni siquiera pienses en cocinar para todas estas personas. Una vez que decidiste venir aquí a cargar combustible o lo que sea, ordené un montón de pizza. Es más fácil que cualquier otra cosa que se me pudiera ocurrir aquí en Forks. Ya está adentro."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Gracias. Esa mierda es perfecta."

Bella ya estaba abriendo la puerta principal mientras atravesaba el patio. Todos entraron detrás de ella, caminando directamente a la cocina para agarrar una rebanada. Rose definitivamente había pensado en todo, porque no solo había suficiente pizza, sino que también había hecho café y sacado refrescos y agua. Sin embargo, Bella no estaba ahí.

Caminando por el pasillo, la encontré en nuestra recámara apenas saliendo del baño.

"Ven aquí," le dije, sentándome en la orilla de la cama. "Sé que estás hambrienta, pero quiero verte por un segundo."

Bella se acercó a mí, y estiré mis brazos para ponerla entre mis piernas. Inspeccioné esas muñecas otra vez, asegurándome que la irritación había desaparecido, y lo había hecho. No podía soportar ver marcas en su piel. Tenía suficientes cicatrices de mierda, en lo que a mí respecta.

"E-Estás… E-Estás… Y-Yo s-solo q-quería v-ver c-cómo e-estabas," susurré contra su palma, mirándola.

Me sonrió, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y atrayéndome con un breve y suave beso. "Estoy bien, Edward."

Asintiendo en señal de que la había escuchado, la besé otra vez. "Sé que lo estás. Solo… Bella, lanzaste a un hombre setenta pisos abajo porque puso una mano en tu hombro. Simplemente me estoy asegurando de que no estés cubriendo el pánico. ¿Está bien? No puedo evitarlo." Bufé un pesado suspiro por mi nariz, por fin soltando mi estrés. "Todo el puñetero día, dulzura. Todo el día, todo lo que quería era volver a subir por ti, por papá. Pero todo lo demás tenía que ocurrir antes de que pudiera hacer eso. Nunca antes había tenido que dejarte al último. Odié esa mierda, pero era necesario.

Bella se rio un poquito. "Oye," susurró, levantando su mano para quitarme la gorra y pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. "Estoy bien. Te lo diría si no fuera así." Cuando abrí mi boca para replicar, ella me beso profundamente. "No estoy diciendo que no haya perdido el control, Edward. Estoy diciendo que estoy bien _ahora_. La mayor parte del tiempo, te tuve en mente. Canalicé el tipo de actitud de Edward Cullen vete a la mierda."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "Esa es mi chica," canturreé, sucumbiendo a necesidad de tocarla y la puse en mi regazo.

"Y no me dejaste al último, Edward. Ni un solo momento me sentí _al último_."

Arrugué mi nariz pero solo asentí.

"Todos tienen mierda qué hacer, cariño. Y había pasos que dar para hacerlo todo… incluso llegar a mí."

"C-Creo q-que l-le d-dije a-a l-los n-niños l-lo m-mismo." La besé cuando murmuró contra mis labios. "Estabas _atada_ , dulzura. Yo solo… solo podía imaginar lo difícil que era eso para ti."

"Shh," dijo entre su aliento contra mi mejilla. "Lo estaba, pero eran solo mis muñecas. No eran mis pies. Nunca estuve atada a una mesa o silla. Pude ir al baño, tomar agua… todo eso. No fui torturada, Edward. Fue difícil, pero la única vez que sentí pánico fue cuando me di cuenta que estabas allá afuera causando destrozos entre los hombres de Kim, y si él se enteraba que el guapo hombre en los marcos del escritorio de Carlisle era el mismo que poco a poco estaba destruyendo su plan, entonces me usaría, usaría a Carlisle, para exponerte. No podía permitir que sucediera eso, y entonces ese guardia me tocó." Se encogió de hombros.

"Ah, entonces eso fue lo que llamó tu atención. No estábamos seguros." La abracé, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello y respirando profundo.

Ella soltó una risita, poniéndose a horcajadas en mi regazo y apartando mi rostro para que pudiera verme. "Honestamente, me perdí en mi mente por un momento para mantener la cordura. Seguía jugando contigo a las escondidas en mi cabeza a fin de encontrar ese lugar feliz."

"Mmm, ese fue un buen día," murmuré, volviendo a su cuello y dándole un beso justo debajo de su oreja. "Esa mesa de conferencias era más fuerte de lo que había esperado. Mis felicitaciones al carpintero."

La risa de Bella fue _sexy_ y suave. "Creo que se tambaleó un poco cuando terminamos. Si tú hubieras hecho esa mesa…"

Riendo, me aparté para besar sus labios una vez más. "Te amo, dulzura. Sé que tenemos que irnos, solo… n-no p-podía e-evitar v-ver c-cómo e-estabas. ¿Entiendes?"

"También te amo, Edward, pero si tartamudeas una vez más, no vamos a dejar esta recámara. Y eso no estaría bien," dijo, bajando con gracia de mi regazo y rodando sus ojos al ver mi sonrisa lasciva al volverme a poner mi gorra. "Vamos a comer, y luego hablaremos del siguiente paso."

Volvimos a entrar a la cocina de la mano, topándonos con un muro de fuertes voces.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Bella, tienes razón!" Mack dijo emocionada, girando la _laptop_ frente a ella. "Seong… Ella está… Joder, creo que está _con_ Kim. Como _enamorada_ de él."

Bella agarró un par de rebanadas de pizza en un plato de desechable, y yo hice lo mismo. Los dos nos sentamos a la mesa con Mack y Alice.

"Bueno, maldición, es una muy buena actriz si es así," murmuró Bella con la botella de agua en su boca. "Porque en algún momento, él apuntó un arma a su rostro, y ella estaba completamente fuera de control."

"Entonces que le den a la chica un Óscar, porque mira esta mierda. Esto es de la cámara del helicóptero en la azotea. Carlisle se coloca entre toda la mierda y Seong, pero mira…"

Mack reprodujo el video de la azotea de Twi Tech. La cámara entró en línea justo cuando el equipo de Eleazar y el mío se dividen y rodeamos a los hombres de Kim al lado norte del edificio. Vi lo que Mack estaba tratando de explicar cuando mi padre sigilosamente pone a Seong detrás de él. Ella no se ve nerviosa o preocupada. De hecho, sus ojos están en Kim, que tiene sujeto a su padre mientras él y yo intercambiamos palabras. Cuando ocurre el disparo a la espalda de Cho, hubo un destello, un fugaz _atisbo_ de sonrisa que cruzó su rostro cuando la forzaron a entrar al helicóptero.

"Es muy joven," respondí. "Eso significaría…" Fruncí el ceño al pensarlo. La chica esencialmente estaba en el último año de Instituto—o lo hubiese estado si estuviera en los Estados Unidos. "Creí que su registro, sus antecedentes, salieron limpios."

"Y tendría que ser así," Alice concordó asintiendo. "Es muy posible que Kim la esté usando—su edad, su inocencia, su obvio desprecio por su padre—para lo que quiere. Es cruel, pero no imposible."

Suspiré profundamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Lo que hace a mi padre… el _único rehén_."

Eso silenció la habitación. Todos se quedaron callados por un segundo o dos.

"Pero ellos lo necesitan," la voz de El fue baja, pero obviamente estaba pensando en voz alta. "Lo necesitan con vida. Él es la llave para lo que quieren. A mí. O en realidad a mí sacando a los Estados Unidos de zona desmilitarizada, lo que nunca sucederá. Necesitan a Carlisle para las armas que Benny está cuidando en este momento."

Bella murmuró y asintió, pero sus ojos estaban en la pantalla de la computadora mientras estudiaba a Seong. Le echó un vistazo a la mesa, su mirada finalmente se posó en mí.

"¿Qué estás pensando, dulzura?" Le pregunté, levantando mi mano para meter un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Honestamente, el hecho de que podía alcanzarla y tocarla era reconfortante después de estar preocupado todo el maldito día.

"¿Qué tan grandes son esas bombas? ¿Ese pulso electromagnético? Me refiero a su tamaño físico."

Alice tecleó rápidamente, girando su _laptop_. "Tan largas como la caja de una camioneta pickup, las bombas. El pulso electromagnético es como del tamaño de tu escritorio en la oficina."

Bella asintió, levantándose para tomar otra rebanada de pizza. "¿Y cuál es la ubicación del GPS de Carlisle en este momento?"

"En este momento está estacionario en Canadá."

"También se detuvieron a comer," Jasper supuso, metiendo la mitad de la rebanada en su boca. "Apostaría esa mierda."

"Sí," concordé con él. "Comer, recargar combustible, posiblemente llevar más hombres o municiones."

Todos asintieron, pero miré a Bella. "Estás pensando en llevárnoslas. Ocultar todo lo que quieren a cambio de papá."

"Mmm," Bella murmuró, asintiendo una vez. "Sí, como en Rusia."

"Ese es un juego peligroso, sobre todo si realmente haces el intercambio," Mickey señaló. "Le estás dando a estos pendejos mierda verdaderamente poderosa."

"Lo sé," Bella concordó, comenzando a pasearse en la cocina. "¿Qué pasa si… ¿Qué pasa si los guiamos a una trampa? Podemos guiarlos a un lugar que conocemos como el dorso de nuestra mano."

"¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?" Rose preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al pensar en la posibilidad.

"¡No! Aquí nunca." Bella me miró. "¿Qué pasa si ocultamos esas cosas en Trinity?"

"¿La cabaña de la montaña?" Pregunté, mi frente arrugándose mientras lo pensaba. "Públicamente nos quedaríamos sin casa de seguridad, pero tendríamos el bosque a nuestro favor. También sabemos que esa propiedad ya está preparada por nosotros—iluminación, sensores de movimiento, y puestos de vigilancia. Ha estado vacía por algunos años. Papá fue a revisarla no hace mucho, pero además de eso, puede que haya algunos problemas que tendremos que resolver."

Estaba pensando en voz alta, y ellos lo sabían. Me dejaron parlotear. Me levanté de la mesa por otra rebanada de pizza.

Bella se acercó a mí, hablando suavemente. "Tenemos uno de sus radios," declaró, señalando a Dean, que dio unos golpecitos al aparato frente a él. "Podemos llevarnos lo que quieren, ofrecer un intercambio, y guiarlos a una trampa."

"Dulzura, si tenías tantas ganas de volver a Trinity, debiste haber dicho algo." Le estaba tomando el pelo, y lo sabía. "Pero puede que esta sea nuestra única oportunidad para terminar esto. Atraerlos a nosotros."

"Exactamente."

Miré a Eleazar. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Es una buena ubicación," declaró. "El hecho de que ofrecerían a Carlisle como intercambio es un hecho. Sin embargo, vamos a tener que minimizar la teoría de Seong. Tendremos que asumir que la está usando, lo que significa que la matará cuando termine con ella. Los pediremos a ambos. Nos dará un día o dos… tal vez más. Pero si quieres esas armas, tendría que decirle a Ben ahora, mientras Kim no está cerca."

Miré a Bella y luego al equipo. "Prepárense. Y empaquen suficiente equipo de información. Ustedes también vienen. Le prometí a Emmett que te sacaría de aquí."

Rose asintió, poniéndose de pie. "Vengan. Vamos a cerrar la oficina."

Me volví hacia Eleazar. "Llama a Benny. Dile que se lo lleve todo, y nos encontraremos con él. Tal vez quieras traer a algunos hombres. Me faltan Emmett y Alec."

Eleazar se levantó, sacando su teléfono. "Entendido. Nos llevaremos todo."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **Quien tenía dudas de Seong, al parecer estaba en lo cierto. Tal parece que es uno de los topos de Kim, pero como dijo Bella, tiene que haber otro dentro de Twi Tech, ¿quién será? Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Qué les pareció esa escena en el aire? Tienen razón en decir que es como estar viendo una película de acción, y ahora se van a enfrentar de nuevo a ellos en la cabaña de la montaña, la que vio el inicio de esta genial historia ahora verá el final. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden son el pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo para su diversión. Lo mismo se puede decir de Deb, con todo y su enfermedad se esforzó para sacar otro capi, así que, por favor, dense unos minutos para agradecerle. Pueden poner:**_

 _ **This chapter was amazing! Thanks for the effort to carry on with the story. Hope you feel better *hugs* (Tu nombre y tu país)**_

 _ **Copien y peguen, y recuerden poner su nombre y país para diferenciar su review de los demás como este. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y estará como publicación marcada en mi grupo en Facebook :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Belli swan dwyer, GrISeL.3, Chapys, Lore, Marlecullen, Noelia, Edward y Bella cullen, Hanna D.L, Yoca-26, PRISOL, debynoe, RosebellaCullen, Kabum, Shikara65, glow0718, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Pera l.t, ELIZABETH, Juliana masen, lauritacullenswan, Mss. Brightside, nnuma76, Liz Vidal, spaccesicecilia, Yoliki, Cary, Nayuri80, Nadiia16, bbluelilas, SharOn, injoa, JessMel, Maribel, Adriu, Sthefani NGO, Meli, Pili, MercedesS, alejandra1987, andyG, Josi, Mafer, saraipineda44, Sully YM, lizdayanna, Manligrez, Pam Malfoy Black, LicetSalvatore, Annimo D, lagie, Ericastelo, y algunos anónimos.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **BELLA**

El Mustang estaba en silencio a excepción de los sonidos de Alice y Mack tecleando en el asiento trasero. Rose iba al frente conmigo. Revisando el retrovisor, vi los vehículos que me seguían. Mickey estaba conduciendo la Challenger de Edward, Jasper estaba en su camioneta con Dean, y Edward estaba conduciendo una camioneta de mudanzas particular. En la retaguardia, Ben y Eleazar tenían un pequeño convoy de camionetas SUV llenas de federales y militares.

La camioneta de mudanzas contenía las seis bombas termobáricas. Ben las había cargado en el momento que Eleazar le informó del plan. El pulso electromagnético que había sido almacenado justo a las afueras de Seattle estaba dentro de una de las SUV más grandes. Nos habíamos apoderado de las dos cosas que Kim Min-Jun más deseaba, y las llevábamos a un lugar seguro.

El GPS de Carlisle todavía lo mostraba en Canadá. Por lo que Alice podía ver vía satélite, estaban en una gran porción de terreno en medio de la nada. Una vez que nos reunimos con Ben y los otros agentes que habían removido las armas de su ubicación, Eleazar llamó al teléfono de Carlisle.

Eleazar le dijo a Kim que ahora tendría que intercambiar a Seong y Carlisle Cullen por las armas que quería. También le dijo que la zona desmilitarizada permanecería ocupada por tropas estadounidenses ya que Kim había incumplido su trato original al llevarse dos rehenes con él. Ahora, si Kim Min-Jun quería un salvoconducto para salir de los Estados Unidos, tendría que lidiar con nosotros. De lo contrario, ahora estaba marcado como un terrorista y sería perseguido como tal. El avión privado de Carlisle fue agregado a las negociaciones, junto con un piloto privado.

Esa última parte me hizo mirar a mi esposo con los ojos entrecerrados tres vehículos detrás de mí. Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon en frustración. No estaba segura con quién estaba más enojada—si con Edward o Carlisle. El último ya había puesto en marcha toda esa mierda del avión privado, sabiendo que el único piloto al que tenía acceso era su _hijo_. El hecho de que Edward estuviera listo y dispuesto no estaba ayudando a mi mal humor, pero todo esto era un trato de mierda.

Todo lo que queríamos era a Carlisle a salvo y mantener las armas lejos de las manos de Kim. Lo que tuviéramos que hacer para que eso fuera una realidad, lo haríamos. Seong seguía siendo la interrogante en todo el escenario.

Teníamos solo doce horas de haber salido de la Torre Twi Tech. Algunos de nosotros durmieron y comieron un poco más, pero se sentía como si hubiésemos estado trabajando dos días seguidos.

"Vaya, hola mis guapos secuaces," Alice canturreó desde el asiento trasero.

"Hola, tía Alice," escuché las voces de Sammy y de Caleb desde el pequeño altavoz, haciéndome sonreír.

"Tía Alice, IGOR está en línea para ti," añadió Sammy.

"¡Eres _asombroso_!" Le dijo con una risita, tecleando rápidamente. "Solo para que lo sepas, tu mamá y tu papá están bien. Están conduciendo, así que les diré que te hablen en un rato. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí," dijo con su acostumbrado tono suave. "Los veo moverse," le dijo, así que al parecer también tenía encendido el monitor GPS. "¿Qué hay en… Glacier Peak Wilderness?"

"Una casa de seguridad," le respondió con honestidad.

Eso era lo que los niños amaban y adoraban de Alice. Nunca trataba de apaciguarlos, nunca les endulzaba las cosas, y no les mentía. Les decía la verdad como mejor podía. Confiaban en su honestidad, incluso si no era lo que querían escuchar.

"¿Por qué no vienen aquí?" Le preguntó.

"Porque todavía quedan hombres malos que detener. _Este_ lugar es mejor para _nosotros_. _Ese_ lugar es mejor para _ustedes_. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, supongo." Se escuchó un poco de ruido y charla en el fondo, y él añadió, "Cielos, tío Alec realmente le debe al tarro de las groserías, pero ahora está en problemas con tía Kate."

Escuché un tono en mi hijo que sonó igual que el de Edward, como diversión y curiosidad y travesura todo en una risa suave.

Rose se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Estoy segura que Caleb ha aprendido una o dos nuevas hoy," murmuró, levantándome una ceja.

"¡Hola, tía Alice!" Bethy y Abby le hablaron.

"Niñas bonitas, ¿qué están tramando?"

"Tío Emmett quería que le dijera a mamá que tía Sarah está con nosotros. Nos encontró en el aeropuerto," respondió Bethy. "También fue algo bueno, porque tío Alec está muy malhumorado y parece que solo la escucha a ella."

"Pobre Sarah," murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Ya he estado ahí; ya he hecho eso."

Rose se rio entre dientes, asintiendo ligeramente. "No envidio a ninguna de ustedes."

"Gracias," le dije con una carcajada.

"Tío Emmett también dijo que si los necesitas en el cuarto de computadoras, que solo les digas. Ya que no pueden estar ahí para luchar, van a ayudar con la información."

"Oh. Huh. Muy bien," le dijo Alice, claramente sorprendida pero agradecida por lo que escuché. "Dile que gracias. Les volveremos a llamar."

Alice cerró la _laptop_ cuando bajé la velocidad del coche. Algo dio un _shock_ eléctrico en mi corazón al ver la cabaña de la montaña de Elizabeth. El largo y sinuoso camino de entrada y el campo lleno de flores silvestres alrededor de la casa no había cambiado ni un poco.

" _Wow_ ," dije entre mi aliento, estacionando frente a la casa. "Se ve exactamente igual."

Alice se sentó hacia adelante, y Rose admiró la vista, las dos portando expresiones llenas de asombro al mismo tiempo que el convoy de vehículos estacionaba en varios lugares alrededor de la casa y en la propiedad. Edward detuvo la camioneta de mudanzas en la parte trasera de la casa.

Salí del coche, abriendo el maletero para sacar las maletas y el equipo de todos. Cogiendo la maleta de lona negra que había empacado para Edward y para mí, subí los escalones al porche que rodeaba la casa y abrí la puerta principal.

Los sentimientos que me invadieron eran de pura nostalgia. Eran recuerdos de peleas, de ataques de pánico, y de enamorarse, de aprender a trabajar juntos. La última vez que vi la casa, había discutido con Carlisle sobre quemarla. Recordé la expresión en el rostro de Edward; había sido de angustia y conmoción, pero no lo hizo. Vaciamos la casa, limpiándola de arriba abajo, quemando todo con lo que habíamos tenido contacto, pero habíamos salvado la casa. Sin embargo, de alguna forma estaba de nuevo completa, por lo que apostaría a que Carlisle había hecho que alguien se pasara por aquí de vez en cuando.

"Supongo que los arreglos para dormir no serán muy diferentes a los de antes," Rose dijo bromeando, empujándome dentro de la vieja habitación de Edward.

Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros, dejando la maleta sobre la cama. Nada de este cuarto era diferente. Desde las fotos enmarcadas sobre la enorme cama, al sofá en la pared, era exactamente como lo recordaba. Pasé saliva a través del nudo en mi garganta ante el recuerdo de Edward tocándome por primera vez, de la primera vez que le dije que lo amaba.

Escuché el clic de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de mí, y la voz más _sexy_ que había conocido en mi vida dijo, "Lo único de lo que me arrepiento en esta habitación fue de asustarte cuando impediste que papá incendiara por completo el lugar."

Asintiendo, me di la vuelta, con lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. "Estuviste un poco intenso, cariño." Sonreí al ver su sonrisa. "De lo único que me arrepiento fue mi incapacidad de permitir que me tocaras."

Estaba sacudiendo su cabeza cuando se alejó de la puerta. "N-No h-hay u-un s-solo p-paso q-que h-hayamos t-tomado e-en e-esta h-habitación d-del q-que m-me a-arrepienta. Lo que deseaba podía esperar, dulzura."

"También lo deseaba, Edward," dije con un suspiro, caminando hacia él y envolviéndolo con mis brazos para poder enterrarme en su cuello. "Más de lo que siquiera podía entender."

Edward me abrazó con fuerza, echándome hacia atrás para besarme hasta dejarme estúpida. Surgió de la nada, y no estaba preparada para la velocidad con la que se intensificó. No estaba segura si era la habitación, la casa, o el hecho de que en realidad no habíamos tenido oportunidad de calmarnos desde que salimos de Seattle. Hubo gemidos y puños de cabello, respiración trabajosa y un firme agarre en mi trasero, y eso solo llevo a que Edward me levantara y tomara asiento en el sofá. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, comencé a reír.

Su _sexy_ sonrisa solo me hizo reír con más fuerza, agarrar su rostro, y besarlo con rudeza.

"Eres un cretino," le dije bromeando. "Estás iniciando algo que…"

"Lo sé," dijo riéndose, pero me levantó una letal ceja al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a él. "No tenemos tiempo, pero dulzura… haremos cosas en este sofá que has esperado por más de once años. Creo que ya es tiempo de hacer que eso ocurra."

"Es una cita, señor Cullen, pero necesitamos instalarnos, revisar todos los sensores de movimiento, y ocultar esas armas. Por mucho que me gustarían todas esas cosas en ese sofá y esa cama—" Señalé con mi pulgar detrás de mí, provocando que Edward arrastrara su lengua sensualmente por su labio inferior mientras sonreía "—tenemos que salir y ayudar."

La expresión en su rostro era apasionada y un poco contrita, pero me abrazó por unos segundos más, levantando su mano para acariciar mi mejilla con ternura con el dorso de sus dedos. Bufó una suave risa ligera por su nariz, su ceño frunciéndose un poco.

"En este lugar," comenzó a decir en voz baja, atrayéndome para un beso. "Recuerdo volverme loco con todo lo que me hacías sentir al mismo tiempo. Todo." Sonrió al escuchar mi risita. "Estabas sufriendo tanto, pero joder, fuiste tan fuerte, dulzura. Eres más inteligente que yo, y esa mierda de verdad me volvía loco."

Me eché a reír, acercándome para pegar mi frente en la suya.

"Te veías hermosa. Incluso sufriendo, eras simplemente preciosa, Bella. Lo digo en serio. Quería ahogarme en ti."

"Edward, tienes que detenerte," susurré contra sus labios. "Porque todavía siento todas esas cosas, pero tenemos que _ir a ayudar_." Recalqué las últimas tres palabras, haciéndolo reír.

Agarró mi cintura, levantándome de su regazo y poniéndose de pie frente a mí. "Ayer estaba realmente asustado, Bella. Yo solo… tienes que saber lo agradecido que estoy de que tú estés bien, y los niños y Esme también. Nada me habría detenido. Y yo…"

Asintiendo, me estiré un poco y lo besé para callarlo. "Te amo, cariño. Sé por qué estás diciendo todo esto. Y una vez que hayamos revisado todo el perímetro y todo esté instalado, terminaremos esta conversación. Lo prometo, Edward."

Me besó una vez más, asintiendo al alejarse. Tomó una respiración profunda, dándome una _sexy_ sonrisa dulce y dejó la recámara.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Salí a la terraza trasera, mirando hacia el lago. Todo era exactamente igual que la última vez que había estado ahí. El muelle se adentraba unos metros en el agua, sin mencionar que el muelle flotante seguía ahí, solo. Recuerdos de hacer una carrera con Bella hacia esa cosa me hizo sonreír antes de beber de mi taza de café.

Estaba tratando de mantenerme despierto, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de energía para continuar después de dormir poco o nada y de un día entero de trabajo el día anterior. Los sonidos de actividad estaban por todos lados. La camioneta con las bombas había sido ocultada cuidadosamente en el grupo de árboles no lejos del cobertizo. No había suficiente espacio en el sótano de armas de ese cobertizo para las seis, de modo que en ese momento, la camioneta estaba siendo camuflada con malla militar, ramas de árboles, y arbustos. Muy pronto, la maldita cosa sería prácticamente invisible, incluso desde el aire.

Un taladro chirrió detrás de mí, y me volví para ver a Alice en su mejor momento de genio. Estaba manipulando el pulso electromagnético, lo que me asustaba muchísimo. Ese hijo de puta podía quitarnos toda la electricidad, las comunicaciones, e investigación en un parpadeo. De acuerdo al duendecillo, si alguien la hacía explotar en la atmósfera sobre los Estados Unidos, todo el país se quedaría a oscuras. ¡Puf! Era más pequeño de lo que había esperado—apenas del tamaño de un refrigerador grande. Aunque el cabrón empequeñecía a Alice, así que ahí tienen.

La mirada de Alice subió rápidamente hacia la mía, y me sonrió. "Deja de preocuparte. Voy a dejar inservible a este chico malo. Lo estoy desactivando."

"Lo que tú digas, Alice." Me reí entre dientes, haciéndole un gesto para que continuara, pero miré más allá de ella hacia el interior de la casa.

Rose, Mack, y Bella estaban trabajando duro en _laptops_. Estaban monitoreando el chip GPS de papá, comunicándose con Emmett y Alec en casa de tía Kate, e investigando quién estaba remodelando los tres pisos de la Torre Twi Tech. Ya habíamos revisado dos veces los sensores de movimiento y las luces del camino de entrada y el patio trasero, sin mencionar las alertas dentro de la casa. Los federales y los pocos soldados que Eleazar había traído con él habían instalado tiendas de campaña temporales para dormir y comunicaciones justo al entrar al refugio de los árboles. Cuando cayera la noche, habría guardias constantes caminando por la propiedad.

Jasper y Mickey habían dejado la casa para adquirir una gran cantidad de suministros. Había un gran número de nosotros, y todos íbamos a necesitar comer, beber y permanecer alertas. Eleazar no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se necesitaría para que Kim mordiera el anzuelo o que devolviera la llamada con una contraoferta por las armas que acabábamos de quitarle de las manos.

"Oye, ¿Edward?" Bella me llamó desde el comedor.

Me acerqué a ella, dejando un beso en el tope de su cabeza. "Todo esto se siente escalofriantemente familiar, damas."

Rose se echó a reír, levantando brevemente su vista de la computadora.

Mack sonrió, asintiendo. "¡Sip! ¿Quieres que te dibuje unos cuantos tipos malos y los pegue en la pared, Edward?"

Echándome a reír, sacudí mi cabeza, tomando asiento junto a Bella. "No, estoy bien. Gracias." Volviéndome hacia mi esposa, besé su sien. "¿Qué pasa, dulzura?"

Sin siquiera levantar la vista, robó el café de mis manos.

"Para que sepas, hay toda una olla caliente y esa mierda en la cocina," señalé, levantando una ceja.

Bella soltó una risita, bebiendo de todos modos. "¡Bueno, excelente! Probablemente vas a necesitar más."

Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, esperé a que continuara. Sus ojos estaban en la pantalla de la computadora frente a ella mientras tecleaba sin parar.

"De acuerdo, los tres pisos bajos construcción," comenzó a decir, su mirada desviándose rápidamente hacia la mía. "Esto es interesante." Dio unos golpecitos con su dedo en la pantalla. "Twi Tech siempre ha alquilado pisos y oficinas, incluso cuando mi papá la manejaba. Todo el edificio no es solo Twi Tech. Hay despachos legales, pequeñas editoriales, despachos contables, negocios de internet, y así sucesivamente. Lo que solía estar del piso cuarenta y cinco al cuarenta y siete era una pequeña empresa de software que se especializaba en sitios web y programas de venta por internet. Todavía están en el negocio, pero se mudaron a otro edificio."

Bella ignoró eso, dando clic al ratón varias veces. "Esto es lo que se va a establecer ahora."

La pantalla se saturó con un brillante logo, varias símbolos, y signos de dólares, por supuesto. Por lo que podía entender solo por el sitio web, es que era una empresa que se especializaba en negocios internacionales—ventas, comercio, oportunidades de trabajo, y comunicaciones. La clave era el nombre en la parte inferior y el origen de la compañía—Seúl, Corea… y el apellido Cho.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. "Entonces, ¿Cho planeaba mudarse a los Estados Unidos? Me refiero a que, creí que Seong venía aquí para ir a la escuela y hacer su pasantía con mi papá… bla, bla, bla. No a abrir una oficina en el edificio de mi papá."

Eso llamó la atención de las chicas en la mesa.

"No lo creo," dijo Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Creo que alguien está usando el nombre de Cho. Y probablemente sea Kim Min-Jun. Todavía estoy rastreando los contratos y los permisos de construcción. Sin embargo, en el centro de todo aún está quien haya sido el que les alquiló los pisos en Twi Tech. Maldición, _alguien_ sabía que Kim no era legítimo. Y quiero saber quién es."

"Para eso vas a necesitar al verdadero agente de bienes raíces," Rose señaló. "Carlisle usa el suyo para alquilar espacio en la torre."

Bella frotó su sien, asintiendo y estudiando la pantalla. "Llamaría a la oficina, pero como saben, en realidad nadie está trabajando hoy. El entero edificio es un desastre."

Riéndome entre dientes, besé su cabeza y me levanté. "Tienes suerte de que el cabrón siga en pie, dulzura. Usé todo mi control para no destruirlo a fin de llegar a ti." Dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza al pensar en lo cierto que era eso. "IGOR, dame el estatus y la ubicación de mi papá."

" _Carlisle está en este momento en Canadá, a ochenta kilómetros al sur de la última locación."_

Eso llamó nuestra atención, y todos miramos el mapa que IGOR estaba mostrando en la pared del fondo del comedor.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿está por escabullirse del vuelta al país?" Murmuré, recargándome en la mesa y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

El chip GPS de mi papá se había detenido en una gran porción de terreno a más de ciento sesenta kilómetros al otro lado de la frontera canadiense. Se quedó en una locación en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Sin embargo, de acuerdo al mapa en la pared, papá estaba viajando al sur de vuelta a los Estados Unidos.

Presioné mi auricular. "Eleazar, tal vez quieras entrar aquí."

"Entendido."

Eleazar entró por la puerta de la terraza trasera, echándole un vistazo al mapa. "¿Está en movimiento?"

"Eso parece."

"Llamará pronto para un intercambio," pensó en voz alta, asintiendo y mirándome. "La pregunta es… ¿quieres traerlos directamente al patio delantero? ¿O los interceptamos y les hacemos una emboscada?"

"¿No podemos hacer las dos cosas?" Pregunté con una sonrisa. "¿Traerlos a la puerta principal y terminarlo aquí?"

"Tal vez Kim no muerda ese anzuelo," dijo Bella por detrás de nosotros. "Pero si cree que nos va a tomar por sorpresa…"

Su sonrisa fue malvada y _sexy_ al señalar con su dedo en dirección a Alice cuando entraba de nuevo a la casa.

"Claro, claro, claro…" el duendecillo repitió, dejando el taladro sobre la mesa. "Así que, perdió su técnico en informática, gracias a Carlisle. Sin embargo, todavía tiene la _laptop_ de Jacob Black. Ha estado intentando volver a entrar, pero IGOR lo bloquea." Levanta un dedo. " _Podríamos_ darle una 'lista' de casas de seguridad. Siendo esta la clave. El resto sería una mierda."

"Puede que él vea más allá de la mierda," El indicó.

" _Mi_ mierda no es la mierda _promedio_ ," alegó Alice, rodando los ojos, y no pude evitar reírme. "Mi mierda hará el trabajo. Quieres que se presenten aquí, y yo me encargaré de que ocurra, porque la lista que le enviaré hará que esta parezca la mejor opción posible."

Eleazar miró en mi dirección y luego de vuelta a Alice. "Está bien, hazlo. Estaremos listos para recibirlos."

Alice me miró a los ojos. "Edward, sabes que una vez que eso suceda, este lugar ya no será una opción como casa de seguridad en el futuro."

Asentí. "Sí, eso supuse."

"Está bien, siempre que lo sepas. Y tú lidiarás con tu padre al respecto." Ella apuntó en mi dirección, y no le di importancia. "Entonces déjame ver lo que IGOR y yo podemos hacer."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

La lluvia caía a mi alrededor mientras corría hacia el sensor que nos estaba dando problemas. Estaba en la parte trasera, al fondo casi llegando el lago. Los cables seguían zafándose, ya sea por el clima o el balanceo de la rama del árbol en la que estaba atada la lámpara. Resoplé una suave carcajada al pensar en eso. La última vez que habíamos estado aquí, pasamos toda una noche cubriendo toda la propiedad con esas lámparas y alarmas. El árbol había sido una decisión de último momento. Ahora, no estaba seguro si aguantaría.

Mirando alrededor, vi las siguientes luces a unos metros de distancia a cada lado de mí. Brevemente me debatí si en realidad necesitábamos esta.

"Jasper, ¿esta es necesaria? Porque nunca va a quedarse sujeta," le dije por la radio. "Estaba suelta cuando llegamos aquí, y ya se soltó otra vez."

"Probablemente no, Ed," dijo él, y supe que me estaba observando por la computadora en el comedor. "O se arregla de manera que deje de activarse o arrancas al bastardo. De lo contrario, seguiremos recibiendo una falsa alarma."

"Bien. A la mierda." Saqué mi cuchillo, cortando los cables de la lámpara y el sensor. "El resto cubrirá esta pequeña área."

"Muy bien. ¿Vas a correr para revisar el perímetro antes de regresar?" Preguntó.

"Sí, solo alrededor de la casa."

"Entendido. Ignoraremos las alarmas los próximos minutos."

Guardé mi cuchillo y me eché a correr. No iba a correr todos los ocho kilómetros—estaba malditamente cansado para esa mierda—pero tampoco quería depender completamente de los hombres de Eleazar. Esta era mi propiedad y la mayoría de mi equipo estaba aquí. Sus vidas y esas armas eran la prioridad.

Mientras corría, los recuerdos de este lugar comenzaron a reproducirse en mi mente como una maldita película. Recordé todas las veces que mi madre me trajo aquí—veranos nadando en el lago, jugando carreras con mi papá hacia el muelle flotante, y quedarme afuera hasta que el sol se pusiera. Esos eran recuerdos sólidos—buenos recuerdos.

Sin embargo, los de la última vez que estuve aquí eran más sólidos. Mi papá quiso ocultar a Bella de Miller, de Royce King para mantenerla a salvo. Este lugar había sido perfecto. Fueron meses de ocultarnos, de aprender a trabajar juntos—mi equipo y sus chicas—y fueron peleas, pesadillas y cicatrices.

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararla mientras subía corriendo los escalones de la terraza trasera y entraba a la casa. Estaba empapado.

"El dijo que durmieras un poco, Ed," declaró Jasper, señalando con su pulgar por encima de su hombro. "Bella ya está dormida. Eres el siguiente. Ve. No vamos a tomar ninguna decisión o hacer algún movimiento o liberar información para Kim hasta en la mañana. Dijo que todos tienen que estar alerta, y él tiene hombres allá afuera."

Asentí de acuerdo. "Aunque, despiértame si me necesitas."

"Diez – cuatro."

Entré a mi vieja recámara, y Bella, de hecho, estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama. Sabía que no debía solo desvestirme y subir a la cama. Estaba frío y mojado por la lluvia, y necesitaba una ducha. Cuando me puse bajo el agua tibia, sacudí mi cabeza al pensar en los muchos cambios que habían ocurrido desde la última vez que los dos compartimos esta habitación.

Ahora lo habíamos visto todo, pero en ese entonces, estábamos muy titubeantes, nerviosos y Bella había estado muy traumatizada por Miller. Cada toque venía con un ataque de pánico. Cada beso fue una victoria. Cada lágrima que ella derramó me había destrozado, pero maldita sea, vivía para hacer reír y sonreír a esa hermosa chica. Ahora, habíamos estado casados por once años, teníamos dos niños asombrosos, y trabajábamos juntos todos los días. Pero la última vez que estuvimos en esta casa, apenas si pude balbucear las palabras te amo.

Me sequé, poniéndome un pantalón de chándal de la Fuerza Aérea y pasé la toalla por mi cabeza una última vez antes de volver a entrar en la recámara. Mi corazón dolió ante la visión en la cama. Nada cambió sobre eso. Ella seguía siendo la chica más hermosa en la habitación.

Se movió en su sueño, su pierna escapando de las mantas. La luz de la luna proveniente de la ventana salpicada por la lluvia tocó perfectamente su piel y realzó la cicatriz larga y retorcida. Fue _esa cicatriz_ la que había tocado, diciéndole que la amaba por primera vez. Demonios, también había estado lloviendo ese maldito día.

Sonriendo al recordar eso, me arrodillé junto a ella, mi pulgar acariciando ligeramente esa cicatriz. Poder tocarla sin pensármelo dos veces era muy extraño en esta habitación en particular. Agachándome, cerré los ojos y presioné mis labios en esa cicatriz. El recuerdo de cómo Bella me dijo que me amaba era tan claro como si hubiera sido ayer.

 _"Recuerdo cada golpe, bofetada y quemadura que Miller me dio. Pero también recuerdo cuando escuché el sonido de tu voz por primera vez. Recuerdo que tus ojos fue la primera cosa que me hizo sentir a salvo en tres putos días. Recuerdo esta cicatriz… Esa cicatriz fue la última que me dio porque tú estabas allí. Recuerdo que lo primero que comí fue algo que tú cocinaste. Recuerdo casi haber matado a Jake, y la única voz que importaba era la tuya…"_

Dejé más besos en esa cicatriz en su fuerte muslo, cerrando mis ojos ante el recuerdo de sus lágrimas y su sinceridad.

 _"Recuerdo conocerte cuando éramos niños, con tu tartamudeo y los más hermosos ojos verdes que había visto jamás. Recuerdo cuando me cargaste por esas escaleras y me sacaste del sótano de Miller… y la primera vez que me hiciste reír… la primera vez que me dejaste llorar… y la primera vez que le disparaste a alguien a fin de salvarme. Pero no recuerdo cuándo quedé completamente enamorada de ti. No puedo. He tratado de hacerlo, pero me pregunto si siempre ha estado allí…"_

"T-Te a-amo, d-dulzura," tartamudeé en un susurro contra la suave piel de su muslo, sonriendo cuando dedos pasaron por mi cabello. Levantando la vista, me encontré con unos dulces ojos soñolientos.

"También te amo, Edward. ¿Estás bien?" Susurró, y asentí, subiendo a la cama a su lado.

Cara a cara y sobre nuestros costados, envolví un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la pegué a mí. Solo necesitaba sentirla. Sabía que estaba exhausta—demonios, _yo_ estaba exhausto—por lo que no tenía intenciones de iniciar nada, pero al estar en _esta_ cabaña, en _esta_ habitación, y en _esta_ cama después de la lucha en Seattle para recuperarla, me hizo necesitarla de formas que apenas podía comprender, mucho menos articular en putas palabras reales.

Dejando escapar un largo y lento suspiro, dejé un beso en medio de la frente de Bella mientras ella deslizaba sus dedos por mi espalda. Me reí bajito cuando esos mismos dedos se deslizaron bajo la cintura de mi pantalón de chándal.

"Con cuidado, dulzura, podrías iniciar algo…"

Su risita fue suave contra la piel de mi cuello. "¿Quieres decir como tú lo hiciste antes?"

Sonriendo, pegué mi frente a la suya. "Algo así."

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y Bella sonrió con dulzura, rozando ligeramente sus labios sobre los míos. "Esto se siente extrañamente familiar, Edward."

Sonriendo, asentí. "Sí, no jodas. Todo tipo de cosas pasaron en esta habitación. La primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas…"

"Las primeras caricias."

La besé por eso. "Primera vez que deseaba todo con alguien. Más de lo que podía comprender."

"Los primeros orgasmos."

Bufé una carcajada, arrastrando mis labios hacia su oído. "Primer mamada."

La risita de Bella fue malvada y reservada, enterrada en mi cuello.

"Edward, juro que…"

La acerqué más, todavía sonriendo cuando me miró de nuevo a los ojos. "Pienso en nosotros entonces, y nos veo ahora. Jesús, Bella… n-no c-cambiaría u-una p-puta c-cosa."

Estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "Yo tampoco, cariño."

Los labios de Bella encontraron los míos, y no fue un simple beso. Fue intenso y emocional. Esta habitación nos tenía rememorando, al parecer. Pero la diferencia de entonces a ahora era vasta en comparación, porque ahora era una danza practicada. Eran pasos que sabíamos y amábamos que no requerían pensar, solo sentimientos y caricias y susurros por más.

Mi pantalón de chándal cayó, sus pantalones cortos y su blusa fueron removidos rápidamente y arrojados lejos. Piel sobre piel y manos por todas partes. Ahora ya no había ataques de pánico. No hubo ningún tipo de convencimiento o preocupación o crema para las cicatrices. Esto era la seguridad de amar a alguien totalmente por tanto tiempo que nada requería pensarlo demasiado.

Sabía exactamente dónde poner mi boca para escuchar mi nombre en voz alta. Sabía dónde tocarla para hacer que tirara de mi cabello para mantenerme cerca, mantenerme exactamente dónde me quería. Sabía dónde era más sensible su piel y dónde sabía más deliciosa. Sabía cuándo estaba a punto de explotar en mi lengua y luego suplicarme que entrara en ella.

Ya nada entre nosotros era tentativo. Y el cambio de entonces a ahora me hizo mirarla antes de deslizarme lentamente dentro de ella. Nuestra relación comenzó esencialmente en esta habitación. Me entregué a la hermosa mujer debajo de mí entonces, y ahora le pertenecía. Era mucho más de lo que me había imaginado cuando nos quedamos por primera vez en esta casa de seguridad.

Nos movimos en sincronía con caderas desplazándose y manos sujetando hacia el mismo objetivo, intensificar las sensaciones para poder caer juntos. Y nos corrimos tan callados como pudimos, considerando que no estábamos precisamente en casa.

Quitando el cabello de Bella de su rostro, dejé un beso en sus labios. "Deberíamos intentar dormir, dulzura. Creo que Eleazar va a filtrar nuestra ubicación a Kim por la mañana."

Bella asintió, deslizando sus dedos por mi espalda y por mi cabello. "De acuerdo. Recuperaremos a tu papá."

Asentí, besándola y luego cayendo junto a ella. "Y vamos a detener a ese pendejo. Lo sé. Solo vamos a tener que luchar para hacerlo."

Bella asintió, dándose la vuelta en mis brazos de manera que su espalda estuviera pegada a mi pecho. Besé la parte de atrás de su cabeza y luego su hombro desnudo. Mi mente estaba agotada al quedarme dormido. Lo último que me pregunté fue si esta casa sobreviviría a nosotros una segunda vez.

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 _ **Awwww tan hermosos recuerdos de su primera vez en todo, ¿no creen? Todo lo que vio esa cabaña, esperemos que sobreviva este segundo encuentro. Y las chicas van descubriendo más información de esos pisos de la Torre que fueron alquilados, pero como dijo Bella, la clave está en quién en Twi Tech les dio la autorización, porque es obvio que esa persona está trabajando con Kim, y es el topo. Esperemos que lo descubran pronto, ¿y creen que funcione su plan para atraerlo a la cabaña? Como dijo El, Kim podría ver más allá de la mierda, ya veremos si funciona. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué esperan de los siguientes capítulos. Deb dice en su nota que se siente mejor pero ahora está batallando con su inspiración para escribir porque ella lo hacía fumando, y con su enfermedad ha tenido que dejarlo, así que ahora tiene que encontrar otra ayuda para concentrarse en su escritura y así terminar esta historia que tanto nos gusta. Así que, hay que animarla y darle las gracias por continuar y no abandonar la historia. No olviden dejar un review para ella, podrían decirle:**_

 _ **Thanks for the walk down memory lane *sighs* such a beautiful memories in that cabin. Thanks for the effort Deb, hope you feel better. (Tu nombre y país)**_

 _ **Recuerden que su nombre y país es para diferenciar su review de los otros iguales. El link de la historia está en mi perfil y estará como publicación marcada en mi grupo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Edward y Bella cullen, Chapys, Kabum, Belen, Cecilia, Fioo, idelina, Yoca-26, Tereyasha Mooz, Hanna D.L, Conni Stew, Cathaysa, MercedesS, Meli, Juliana Masen, Klara Anastacia, PEYCI CULLEN, dan-Ip, Shikara65, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, YessyVL13, debynoe, SharOn, freckles03, Chonis22, dushakis, PRISOL, Maribel, Cary, Noelia, myaenriquez02, Liz Vidal, Sully YM, Sthefani NGO, Tecupi, Nadiia16, LicetSalvatore, alejandra1987, Manligrez, Techu, bbluelilas, Yoliki, Pera l.t, ELIZABETH, JessMel, beakis, Cinthya5, Ericastelo, lizdayanna, tulgarita, Melina, lauritacullenswan, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, Josi, Pili, lagie, Mss. Brightside, glow0718, rjnavajas, DenniChavez, villachica, Mafer, FreyjaSeidr, Adriu, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **BELLA**

"Recuerda, Edward, Kim no sabe que nosotros sabemos de Seong, por lo que también tienes que pedirla en el intercambio." Pasé los dedos por su cabello, dándole su teléfono al estar de pie entre sus piernas. "Y sé que vas a querer hablar con tu papá, pero tienes que controlar tu temperamento y mantenerte reservado. Deja que nos 'encuentren' por medio de Alice. ¿De acuerdo?"

Asintió, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir lentamente antes de plantar un suave beso en mis labios. "Entendido, dulzura."

Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso mientras bebía de su café y luego me dio la taza. Estábamos por permitir que Alice revelara nuestra ubicación, llamar al teléfono de Carlisle para hablar con Kim, y luego prepararnos para la pelea que se acercaba. La mano de Edward se quedó a un costado de mi pierna, frotando delicadamente arriba y abajo. De vez en cuando, su pulgar se arrastraba sensualmente a lo largo de la cicatriz en mi muslo oculta debajo de la tela de mis _jeans_.

La noche anterior lo había calmado un poco, y todavía podía sentir lo deliciosamente adolorida que estaba por cada movimiento que hice. Sin embargo, conocía a Edward. No se calmaría realmente, ni podría abandonar por completo ese intenso lado suyo hasta que esto hubiese terminado. Cuando su papá estuviera a salvo, cuando Edward pudiera envolver a sus hijos con sus brazos, es entonces cuando empezará a calmarse. Hasta entonces, mi esposo seguiría así—fiero, firme, letal.

"Una última cosa…" Le dije, asegurándome de que estuviera escuchando. "Hay fotos pulso electromagnético y de las bombas ahí. De modo que si Kim pide pruebas de que las tenemos, puedes enviar esas."

Edward bajó la vista a su teléfono, desplazándose a las últimas fotos. Asintió al ver la foto de la parte trasera de la camioneta. Pero fue la foto del pulso electromagnético lo que lo hizo resoplar.

"Papá sabrá exactamente dónde estamos," dijo con un poco de diversión en su voz. Sosteniendo la foto, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "El lago está en el fondo."

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé," Alice habló por detrás de nosotros, apenas levantando la vista de su _laptop_ frente a ella. "Hice esa mierda a propósito. Solo otra forma de asegurar la ubicación. Tenía que asegurarme que eligieran esta. Solo estoy esperando a que Eleazar me dé luz verde para mandar la información a la _laptop_ de Jacob."

Edward sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Me asustas, duendecillo. Solo un poco."

Ella soltó una risita pero se encogió de hombros.

Toqué el rostro de Edward con mi mano. "Ven aquí," le dije bajito, tomando su mano en la mía y sentándolo frente a la computadora. Con un clic o dos con el ratón, sonreí al ver el rostro en la pantalla.

La gran sonrisa de Emmett estaba ahí. "Hola, chicos. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Hola, Em… ¿Podría ver a los dos míos, por favor?"

"Aquí está uno," dijo, subiendo a un risueño Sammy retorciéndose a un banco. "Voy por la otra."

Edward se rio entre dientes. "Hola, peque. ¿Te estás portando bien?"

"Sí," dijo en su acostumbrada forma lenta. "Los extraño." Pasó la mano por su cabello y se puso una gorra de béisbol hacia atrás, viéndose tan parecido a su padre que provocó que mi corazón ansiara apretarlo y besarlo hasta dejarlo tonto. "¿Ya casi terminan? ¿ _Poppy_ está bien?"

"También te extrañamos," los dos le dijimos.

"Estamos trabajando para terminar pronto, Sammy. Lo prometo," Edward le dijo, sus ojos iluminándose al ver a Bethy unirse a su hermano. "Buenos días, pequeña dulzura. No tenía que despertarte."

"Estaba despierta," murmuró con un largo y amplio bostezo. "Se supone que hoy trabajaremos con Noah. Tom le ha estado enseñando como dejar que alguien lo monte. ¿Domarlo? O algo así."

Noah era la cría de Goliath. A estas alturas tenía unos dos años, así que supongo que ya era hora de domarlo para montar.

"Ten cuidado, Bethy. Mantente alejada cuando Tom esté trabajando con él. Podría darte una pu—patada," le dijo Edward.

Bethy sonrió, señalando a su papá. "Casi caes. A estas alturas tío Alec debe unos cien mil dólares al tarro de las groserías. Dejó de hablarme."

Edward se partió de la risa. "Nunca lo pagará."

"Lo sé," concordó ella con la risita más adorable. "Ustedes todavía tienen que ayudar a _Poppy_ , ¿verdad?"

"Sí, cariño," le dije con un suspiro. "Tenemos que hacerlo. Esperamos terminar pronto. Solo necesitábamos verlos. Los extrañamos a ambos. Por favor, pórtense bien con _Nanny_ y tía Kate."

"Los amamos. Tengan cuidado," los dos repitieron en respuesta.

"También los amamos," dijo Edward con un suspiro, viendo a nuestros hijos dejar la habitación y Emmett y Esme aparecieron. Y mi esposo era todo seriedad. "Vamos a guiarlos directamente a nosotros. Con la suma de los hombres de El y los de Benny, cubriremos la mayor parte del terreno. Jasper va a estar en el ático. Mickey y Bella van a estar en un espacio pequeño bajo la terraza de madera. Yo estaré en el terreno con Dean y Eleazar."

"Entendido," gruñó Emmett. "¿Cuándo me necesitarás en línea contigo?"

"Pronto. Alice está esperando la luz verde de Eleazar, y entonces Kim sabrá dónde estamos."

"Dile al duendecillo que me diga lo que necesita." Levantó un dedo. "Solo para que lo sepas, Ed… ¿Cho? Está estable. Es todo lo que pueden decirme. No está mejor, ni peor. Solo aguantando. Pero está a salvo en la base de McChord."

"Diez-cuatro."

Esme se inclinó hacia adelante, sonriendo un poco. "Si alguien puede terminar esto, son ustedes dos."

"Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo por recuperarlo, mamá." Edward pasó una mano bruscamente por su pelo. "Tal vez es el momento de conseguir que el viejo se retire. Me está matando."

Esme se echó a reír, apuntando en su dirección. "Puede que tengas razón, hijo."

"Bien," gruñó, asintiendo una vez. "¿Dónde está Alec? Necesito que haga algo. Parece que las chicas no pueden conseguir que alguien hable con ellas."

"Voy por él." Emmett se levantó y dejó el cuarto de computadoras, pero no se fue por mucho tiempo.

Alec lo siguió de regreso, usando una muleta para entrar cojeando a la habitación. Tomó asiento junto a Esme con una expresión malhumorada y un profundo suspiro.

"Si esto es por el tarro de las groserías…" Refunfuñó, sonriendo cuando Edward se rio. "¿Qué necesitas, Ed?"

"¿Cien mil? Jesús, Alec, no estoy segura de saber tantas malas palabras," le dije bromeando, acercándome a Edward para besar su sien.

Su sonrisa era engreída y contrita y tonta al mismo tiempo. "Ah, _Bellisima,_ culpo a los medicamentos para el dolor."

Todos nos reímos al escuchar eso. Sin embargo, Edward se puso serio rápidamente, contándole a Alec lo que sabíamos de los tres pisos en construcción en la Torre Twi Tech. Le explicó que debido al daño, nadie había podido contactarse con alguien en la oficina de la inmobiliaria o en las oficinas ejecutivas. Y Benny nos había dicho que Angela se estaba tomando unos días de ausencia por enfermedad desde el ataque a la torre, por lo que nuestra ayuda acostumbrada no estaba ahí.

"IGOR, abre el archivo de la construcción en la Torre Twi Tech para Alec en Alaska," le ordené. Detrás de ellos, IGOR cobró vida y fotos e información se exhibían en la pared. "Eso es lo que tenemos hasta ahora, y todavía tenemos que prepararnos para Kim."

Alec se dio la vuelta, leyéndolo velozmente mientras asentía un poco. Miró hacia atrás a nosotros. "Muy bien, veré qué puedo conseguir. Si tengo que volver a Twi Tech, lo haré."

"Gracias, Alec."

"Cuiden sus traseros," Emmett recomendó con seriedad.

Eleazar había estado en la habitación por un rato pero una vez que la videollamada terminó, finalmente asintió. "Muy bien, Alice pasa la información. Ed, haz la llamada."

La expresión de Edward se endureció al presionar Llamar en el teléfono, dejándolo en altavoz. Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse en la habitación.

"Hola, Edward," la voz de Kim se escuchó en la línea. " _Eres_ el hijo heroico, ¿no es así?"

Edward se rio entre dientes. "Claro, pendejo, lo que tú digas. Necesito hablar con mi padre. Ahora, Kim."

"No te apre—" Kim comenzó a decir, pero Edward tenía cero paciencia.

"¡No! _Esto_ no es parte de las negociaciones. Voy a hablar con él ahora, o asumiré que lo mataste, y por lo tanto correrás el riesgo conmigo, _no_ con Seguridad Nacional. Y créeme, imbécil, eso es joderla a otro nivel completamente diferente, porque mierda, nunca me verás venir. Ponlo al teléfono ahora, o aquí terminamos. Sin bombas, ni juguetes electrónicos, ni viaje en avión a la libertad. ¿Qué te parece eso? ¿Mmm?"

Kim ni siquiera se molestó en decir otra palabra.

"¿Edward?"

"Hola, papá oso," Edward dijo con un suspiro. "Así que, mamá osa me dijo que te dijera que es tiempo de retirarse."

Carlisle se rio entre dientes por la línea, murmurando. "Tal vez tenga razón."

"¿Estás bien? ¿Todavía está Seong contigo?"

"Sí, y sí, ella está bien, aunque creo que quiere saber de su padre…"

"¿Oh?" Edward preguntó, sonando muy sarcástico, pero le hice un gesto para que continuara. Todos estaban escuchando ambos lados de esta conversación. "Muy bien, va a estar _muy_ feliz de saber que su padre sobrevivió, que está estable, y a salvo en este momento en la base de la Fuerza Aérea McChord."

"¿Estable?"

"Ni más, ni menos."

"De acuerdo," murmuró Carlisle en el teléfono. "Hijo, ¿dónde están las armas?"

"En un lugar en _seguridad_ ," Edward declaró, dando énfasis a la última palabra, sus ojos desviándose al mapa dedicado a vigilar el GPS de Carlisle; habían vuelto a Seattle. "Y ocultas, pero enviaré prueba de que las tenemos a tu teléfono. Si Kim las quiere, tendrá que encontrarlas. O podemos hacer un intercambio. Tú y Seong… cada uno por una bomba. Puede tener dos. El pulso electromagnético no está incluido por ahora."

Eleazar soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza al escuchar la notoria posición no negociable de mi esposo. Y se rio aún más al escuchar la reacción de Kim."

"Tú dijiste—"

"Hijo de puta, tú dijiste que terminaríamos esta mierda en Twi Tech, y mira dónde estamos ahora, así que no tienes derecho a indignarte cuando la mierda cambia. Tienes…" Edward pausó, mirando a Alice que levantó sus pulgares.

"Está de nuevo en la computadora de Jake. Pronto se va a dar cuenta," le susurró.

Edward sonrió, y fue malvada, siniestra y extremadamente _sexy_ , asintiendo ligeramente al volver a su llamada. "Tienes dos horas para devolverme la llamada con una ubicación aceptable para un intercambio. Seong y mi padre por dos bombas. El tiempo corre…"

Terminó la llamada, volviéndose a sentar a la mesa y chocando puños con Alice.

"Perfecto, Edward," lo felicitó, tecleando como loca. "Reducir el número de armas debería motivarlo a encontrarte primero." Se detuvo, mirándome preocupada y luego a Edward. "Saben que pueden lastimar a Carlisle para averiguar dónde podrían estar."

Edward asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio. "Sí, lo sé, pero él es listo. Sabrá que estamos preparados para ellos, por lo que no necesita hacerse la víctima por mucho tiempo. Les hará creer que ganaron."

Alice asintió, volviendo a su teclado. "Muy bien, entonces voy a vigilar su progreso. IGOR nos alertará si empiezan a dirigirse hacia acá."

Edward se puso de pie frente a la mesa, cogiendo la taza de café con una mano y ofreciéndome su otra mano. La tomé, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Después de decirle a Eleazar que pronto lo encontraríamos para preparar este lugar para una lucha, Edward me sacó de la casa hacia la terraza.

"¿Edward?" Le pregunté, y se volvió para besarme, tirando de nuevo de mi mano.

Rodeamos hacia un costado de la cabaña y hacia el cobertizo. Edward sacó la llave y lo abrió. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y movió la mesa de trabajo, descubriendo la bodega subterránea de armas.

"Edward Cullen, muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que los dos estuvimos aquí, pero una cosa no…" Señalé al espacio oscuro bajo el suelo. "Cariño, no voy a bajar ahí."

Una gama de emociones corrió por el rostro de Edward—diversión, amor, tristeza. Se acercó a mí, tomando mi rostro con delicadeza con ambas manos para besarme y luego susurró, "Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo, pero dame un segundo."

Besándome una vez más, se alejó y descendió la escalera a la provisión oculta de armas. Escuché gabinetes y cajones que se abrían y se cerraban, armas activarse, objetos de metal chocar, y un fuerte golpe sordo.

Cuando reapareció en las escaleras, me entregó una mochila de lona negra y un lanzagranadas, y las tomé para que pudiera volver a subir. Una vez que las dejé sobre la mesa de trabajo, me habló en voz baja.

"Dulzura, la última vez que estuvimos aquí… la última vez que nos preparábamos para pelear, yo no…" Su voz se apagó, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa de madera. Mirando por encima de su hombro, me sonrió con suficiencia y sacudió la cabeza. "Yo era un idiota locamente enamorado y no quería que te pasara nada. Ahora, joder, te conozco bien y tengo mucha confianza en tus habilidades."

Soltando una risita, me acerqué a él, rodeándolo con mis brazos por detrás. "Dime lo que necesitas, Edward."

Se dio la vuelta, recargándose en la mesa de trabajo. "Toma esto." Empujó la mochila hacia mí. "Sabes cómo me siento con este tipo de situaciones, Bella. Si algo me sucede, entonces te vas, huyes." Exhaló con brusquedad por su nariz. "Solo llega con los niños, bebé," susurró, su ceño frunciéndose. "Eso… Eso es lo más importante. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Lo mismo digo, Edward."

Fue una réplica a su súplica, pero incliné mi cabeza hasta que aceptó asintiendo mientras yo echaba un vistazo en la mochila para ver identificaciones falsas y dinero. También había armas y municiones ahí dentro, pero lo más importante era la identificación, la habilidad de escapar si teníamos que hacerlo.

Señalé un poco por encima de su hombro. "El Challenger y el Mustang no están muy lejos. Mickey y Benny ocultaron todos los vehículos en ese camino de tierra al otro lado del lago. ¿Está bien?"

Asintió, tomando mi mejilla con una mano y atrayéndome para otro beso. "Ese es el plan, dulzura," susurró contra mis labios, y asentí. "Ahora, para esta pelea… Vamos a ponernos a trabajar. Quiero este lugar seguro, con municiones accesibles por todas putas partes, y los auriculares probados y cargados. Tú y Mickey necesitan cargar con todo lo que necesitan para estar debajo de esa casa."

"Muy bien, iré con ella. Nos pondremos en posición. ¿Dónde vas a estar tú?"

"Dean y yo vamos a estar en el bosque, ocultos y camuflados junto con los hombres de El."

"Entendido, Edward." Me levanté de puntillas para besarlo, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. "Nada de fuego amistoso. Y ningún proyectil perdido está vez." Apunté a mi pierna a la que se le había enterrado un poco de corteza de árbol la última vez que habíamos estado aquí.

Sonrió, me rodeó por completo con sus brazos, y me subió a la mesa de trabajo, parándose entre mis piernas. "Entendido, dulzura."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Después de cerrar con fuerza el maletero del Challenger y ponerme al hombro la mochila que necesitaba, me volví para ver el lago y la cabaña del otro lado. Había recorrido el perímetro y atravesado el bosque hacia el camino de tierra donde todos los coches estaban ocultos. Justo al otro lado del grupo de árboles estaba una pequeña gasolinera rural que una vez le había dicho a Bella que recordara "solo por si acaso". Le dije que recordara su entorno—cada árbol, cada sendero, cada punto de referencia.

El sol se estaba poniendo, arrojando un resplandor amarillo y anaranjado y largas sombras oscuras sobre todo mientras corría de regreso alrededor del lago. Alice dijo que mi papá estaba inmóvil en Seattle en el mapa del GPS, pero estaba segura de que Kim se tragaría todo lo que le habíamos presentado.

Bajé el ritmo a una caminata al acercarme a la cabaña. No iba a arriesgarme. Kim podía enviar espías a las ubicaciones que Alice le había permitido tener. Y si lo hacía, tenía que verse como si estuviéramos solos, con mínima seguridad, no asegurados, atrincherados y armados hasta los dientes. No teníamos que vernos preparados para una pelea; quería que se viera como si fuéramos un blanco fácil.

En la terraza trasera, las chicas todavía estaban ocupadas trabajando, pero también estaban vestidas y listas para una pelea. Dejé la mochila del coche sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué tienes ahí, niño bonito?" Mickey preguntó, dejando el rifle que estaba limpiando.

"Equipo de Gravity. Ven aquí," le dije, arrojando un chaleco Kevlar en su dirección. "Sí, damas, son calientes e incómodos _y_ feos, pero las protegerán. Pónganselos." Sonreí al escuchar las quejas, pero vinieron por uno.

Bella dejó de escribir y se levantó por uno, pero sacudí mi cabeza, sosteniendo el chaleco en mi mano y alejándome de todos los demás. El sonido del velcro fue fuerte mientras preparaba el chaleco para ella. Ayudarla a prepararse, parecía tranquilizarme un poco, pero siempre lo hacía. Ajusté las correas, saqué su cabello de la parte de atrás, y sonreí al sentir el beso en mi barbilla.

"Gracias, Edward," susurró, portando una sonrisa que significaba que sabía que necesitaba este breve momento. "¿Ya estoy lista?"

"No," refunfuñé, entregándole una gorra de béisbol, una lata de pintura para el rostro, y un nuevo teléfono. El último remplazaba el que se había quedado en la Torre Twi Tech. Le había dicho a Jasper que lo comprara cuando él y Mickey fueron por suministros al pueblo. "Sé que odias la pintura para el rostro, pero vas a estar en las sombras, así que la necesitarás para permanecer oculta. El teléfono es solo en caso de que nos separemos o los auriculares dejen de funcionar."

"¿Y la gorra?" La sostuvo en su mano, levantándome una ceja.

"Para las arañas, Bella… Vas a estar debajo de la casa." Hice una mueca y temblé dramáticamente.

La sonrisa de Bella y su suave risita fue la recompensa que recibí. Y un dulce beso. "Te amo, Edward. Gracias."

"Mmmm," murmuré contra sus labios. "Ahora," comencé a decir, retrocediendo para mirar alrededor de la terraza, "¿todos están listos? ¿Saben a dónde ir, y qué hacer si esos pendejos se presentan?"

"Sí, estamos preparados, Ed," dijo Jasper alargando las palabras, saliendo de la casa y recargándose en la puerta. "Tienes a los hombres de Benny dispersos a largo del camino de entrada. Y tienes a los hombres de El en el bosque." Señalando detrás de mí, y Dean estaba asintiendo de acuerdo al salir a la terraza.

"De hecho, tú y yo somos los últimos en tomar nuestra posición," añadió Dean, sosteniendo el radio coreano. "Y justo a tiempo. Este chico malo acaba de cobrar vida no hace mucho. Al parecer está nuevamente dentro del alcance de su radio."

"Él tiene razón, él tiene razón, él tiene razón," Alice repitió detrás de su _laptop_. "Kim está en movimiento. O mejor dicho, Carlisle está en movimiento." Se puso de pie, abriendo un estuche que había traído de la oficina de Gravity, y sacó un pequeño avión dron. Este era diferente al juguete de Sammy. Se volvió hacia mí. "Este es nuestro vigía en el cielo, Edward. Emmett lo va a controlar y vigilar la trasmisión." Giró su dedo, haciendo un gesto hacia toda la propiedad. "Deberíamos posicionarnos."

"De acuerdo, duendecillo." Asentí, presionando mi auricular. "Es el momento de ocultarnos," les dije a todos en la terraza y por la radio, volviéndome hacia Bella y tocando su rostro. "Comunicación constante, dulzura. Mantente alerta."

"Mantente a salvo. Cuidaremos tu espalda."

Plantando un brusco beso en sus labios, susurré, "No hay nadie en quién confíe mi retaguardia."

Bella soltó una risita, agarrando mi trasero y luego dándole una nalgada. "Me gusta tu retaguardia. Es fantástica."

"Es toda tuya cuando terminemos," le dije con una risita, sacudiendo mi cabeza al bajar de la terraza y rodeando el cobertizo.

Ajusté mi equipo, cargándome de armas y municiones y poniéndome otra vez mi gorra de béisbol. Miré a Dean en la entrada cuando me ponía una mochila al hombro que cruzaba mi pecho. Él estaba casi listo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Creí que había terminado con esta mierda de las operaciones encubiertas," declaró con una carcajada.

"Yo también lo creí, pero tal parece que siguen encontrando mi trasero." Agarré su hombro una vez que tenía puesto todo mi equipo. "Aunque, aprecio la ayuda. Sé que no es la mierda para la que firmaste."

Asintió, desechando mis disculpas con un gesto de su mano. "No hay problema." Suspiró, dando una larga mirada alrededor del patio desde la puerta del cobertizo. "Ed, van a llegar sigilosos. Llegarán para asegurarse que alguien esté aquí, y luego atacarán."

"Eso supuse," dije con un profundo suspiro. "Pero es por eso que tenemos a Alice… y a Eleazar con nosotros. Ellos tienen unos juguetes asombrosos." Señalé encima de nosotros al dron que Alice había soltado.

Dean sonrió con suficiencia pero asintió antes de llevarnos al bosque.

"Muy bien, me gustaría escucharlos a todos por la radio, por favor," Alice ordenó, y una vez que todos nos reportamos—Emmett en Alaska incluido—comenzó a ponernos al corriente con algunas cosas. "Hay movimiento hacia el este, y no parece ser por aire. Si es así, nos esperan unas tres horas o algo así aproximadamente. Nos acercamos a la marca en la cuenta regresiva de dos horas cuando se supone que Kim nos devuelva la llamada con una locación para el intercambio."

Le eché un vistazo a mi reloj, asintiendo que tenía razón. A Kim le quedaban unos quince minutos para que me llamara con la locación.

"Emmett, ¿cómo está tu visual?" Alice preguntó.

"Muy linda," canturreó, haciendo reír a unos cuantos de nosotros. "En serio. Es malditamente perfecta, esta cámara. La vinculé a la vieja computadora GPS, gracias a mi amigo, Sammy, para poder ver dónde están la mayor parte de ustedes, y tengo una trasmisión en tiempo real desde el dron."

Sacudí mi cabeza. Mi hijo se estaba convirtiendo totalmente en el hombrecito de los artilugios. Mi hija muy probablemente sería una escalofriante combinación de su madre y yo, con su amor por el vuelo y su habilidad de ver a través de la mierda, pero Sammy le daría muy buena competencia a Alice en el futuro; estaría dispuesto a apostar mi vida en ello. De pronto, eché de menos a mis hijos con un dolor agudo, lo que me puso jodidamente furioso. Era su maldito verano. Se supone que estuviéramos de vacaciones. No se supone que estuviéramos separados o en casas de seguridad o luchando para recuperar a uno de nosotros. En las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, mi esposa y mi padre habían estado cautivos, habían herido a uno de nuestro equipo, otro había muerto, y ahora mis niños estaban ayudando en información a fin de recuperar a mi papá. Maldición, esta mierda tenía que terminar.

"Tenemos a Jasper en lo alto como nuestro vigía en el cielo. Tenemos a dos de las mujeres más letales que he conocido debajo de cada extremo de la terraza," continuó Emmett, eliminando la tensión del momento cuando Mickey y Bella se rieron bajito por la radio. "Ed, apenas entrando al bosque en dirección a la locación de Eleazar. El sol se está poniendo, todos están donde tienen que estar…" Su voz se apagó justo cuando Dean y yo nos reunimos con los hombres de Eleazar.

"¿Em?" Escuché a Alice llamarlo.

"Espera," murmuró casi para sí mismo. "Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Preguntó. "Ed, tienes un espía."

Me aparté del árbol en el que había estado recargado, preguntando, "¿Dónde?"

"Oh, como a un campo de fútbol de distancia de tu locación. Se mueve bajo y lento por el borde de la propiedad, chicos. Y por lo que puedo ver, está solo."

"Entendido. Dame un segundo," dijo Jasper, y pude escucharlo moviéndose por el ático. "Oh oh, lo tengo, Edward, y tengo la solución. Se está abriendo paso desde la carretera principal y está usando la hierba alta y los árboles."

"Entendido. Espera," le dije, mirando a Eleazar.

Sacudió su cabeza, diciendo, "Tal vez podamos usarlo. Voy a ir contigo."

Echando un vistazo alrededor en busca de Dean, le hice un gesto con mi barbilla. "Tal vez necesitemos que traduzcas."

"Sí, claro."

Salimos trotando, manteniéndonos al borde de los árboles. El sol casi se había ocultado, y era fácil escondernos con las sombras. Era incluso más fácil acercarnos sigilosamente a alguien cuando creían que se movían en secreto.

"Jasper, no me importa si es solo un espía. Si ves algo sospechoso, lo eliminas." La orden de Bella se escuchó claramente, sin lugar para discusión.

"Sí, señora. Entendido."

Eleazar se rio bajito pero me dijo con señas que se separaba para rodear. Rodeamos al espía, sin darle una salida. Le di a Dean la orden de enfrentarlo.

"Armas listas," murmuré por la radio. "Todos a mi señal."

Dean se alejó de mí, usando los árboles para ocultarse de la vista del espía. Eleazar estaba justo al otro lado de un pequeño claro, frente a nosotros. La hierba alta que me rodeaba era una bendición y una maldición. Era perfecta para ocultarse, pero también ocultaban otras cosas—pájaros salieron volando, los grillos se callaron de una puta vez, y otras criaturas se escabulleron.

El espía se agachó, con los binoculares apuntando hacia la casa, y una radio zumbando bajito por un auricular. Estaba vestido con ropa negra, no del todo militar, pero bastante cerca. Me moví sigilosamente sobre un árbol caído, agachándome por entre la hierba. La siguiente ocasión que el espía llevó los binoculares a su rostro, Dean y yo nos movimos al mismo tiempo.

Él se paró frente al espía, con su nueve milímetros en mano y sin seguro, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando el hombre intentó correr. "Yo no lo haría…" Comenzó a advertirle e incluso cambió al coreano, pero el hombre se giró, solo para mirar al cañón de mi Glock.

"No te muevas, hijo de puta." Sacudí mi cabeza, moviendo mi mano lentamente hacia su radio, sus armas, y sus binoculares. Le arrojé la radio a Dean; las armas las guardé en mi mochila. "¿Hablas inglés?" Cuando asintió, abrí su cartera. "Yi Pin… Pin, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi propiedad? ¿Mmm?"

Se quedó callado, portando una sonrisa de cretino en su rostro.

Solté un resoplido, dejando escapar un suspiro exagerado. "Y yo que pensé que podíamos hacer esto fácil."

Con la palma abierta, abofeteé a Pin con fuerza y luego lo agarré con mis puños de su camisa. Dándome la vuelta, lo estrellé en un árbol caído y saqué mi cuchillo. Los ojos de Pin se abrieron como platos y seguía cada movimiento que hacia la brillosa hoja de metal. Dean me cubrió por detrás con su arma. Y Eleazar se acercó lentamente, sacando su cuchillo.

"¿Te estás reportando con Kim Min-Jun?" Eleazar preguntó, cogiendo la mano de Pin y extendiéndola sobre el tronco. Con la punta de su cuchillo apuntando al centro de la palma del espía, Eleazar esperó una respuesta.

Dean se rio entre dientes, diciendo algo en coreano. "Le dije que vas a cortarle los dedos si no responde." Miró nuevamente al espía, hablando en inglés al mismo tiempo que se ponía de cuclillas frente a él. Sacudió la radio de Pin, que lo estaba llamando. "Será mejor que respondas antes de que respondas a esto."

"¡Sí!" Gritó, mirando de Dean a sus dedos, de los que sostenía uno para cortarlo. Trató de alejarse de mí, pero lo abofeteé en el rostro otra vez.

"Maldición, Ed lo está abofeteando como el chulo a la perra que le debe dinero," dijo Jasper con una suave carcajada.

Ignorando eso, forcé el rostro de Pin para que me mirara. "¿Se supone que te reportarás cuando nos encontraras?" Le pregunté, y asintió, ahora comenzando a sudar un poco. "¿Cree Kim que puede sorprenderme? ¿Atacarme? ¿Y tomar las armas que quiere?" Pregunté, enterrando mi cuchillo en su mano solo lo suficiente para lastimar, para sacar un poco de sangre.

"Dice que va a matar al hombre que jodió sus planes en Seattle," soltó Pin.

Sonriendo, miré de Dean a Eleazar. "Debe referirse a mí."

"El hijo de hombre rico…" Pin dijo, mirando alrededor a todos nosotros.

"Sip, ese eres tú," dijo El con una carcajada, apretando mi hombro.

"Bueno, puede intentar matarme. No estoy particularmente seguro de que sepa en lo que se ha metido," reflexioné con sarcasmo mientras encogía un hombro.

La radio que Dean sostenía se ponía más ruidosa, con voces volviéndose cada vez más frenéticas. Dean sonrió con suficiencia, diciendo, "Si no se reporta, sabrán que atrapamos a su muchacho. Si dejas que se reporte, diciendo lo que encontró, creerán que todavía tienen la ventaja."

Eleazar agarró la radio y se la dio a Pin. "Diles que has encontrado al hijo del hombre rico. Diles que averiguaste dónde están ocultas las bombas. Luego diles que él está solo."

Pin alcanzó el radio, pero Dean apuntó su arma justo en medio de su frente. "Si dices algo más de lo que él te ha dicho, lo sabré, y tiraré del gatillo. ¿Entendido?" Le advirtió.

Pin asintió y habló velozmente en la radio. "Cuando terminó, Dean me asintió.

Eleazar sujetó a Pin por el hombro, poniéndolo de pie. Lo llevamos de vuelta a dónde los hombres de El habían instalado un pequeño campamento dentro del bosque.

"Amarren a este hombre, y joder, manténgalo callado," ordenó El, mirándome cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Apuesto a que es Kim," declaré, pasando mi pulgar por la pantalla para contestar. "¡Cullen!"

"Hijo," contestó papá.

"Papá, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, creo que es tiempo de unas vacaciones después de toda esta mierda. Tal vez en las montañas… en algún lugar aislado."

"Suena perfecto," le dije con una sonrisa, porque sabía dónde estábamos, y me estaba diciendo que Kim también lo sabía. "Tal vez me encuentre ahí contigo después que terminemos con todo esto. Será mejor que Kim tenga un lugar de reunión, o entregaré toda mi información a Seguridad Nacional, lo que los llevará directamente a él."

"Hijo—" Papá comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

"Héroe, no tienes idea de dónde estoy," declaró Kim.

"¡Hijo de puta, te sorprendería la mierda que sé!" Dije con brusquedad, comenzando a pasearme de un lado al otro. "Sé que te diriges al este a las afueras del puñetero Seattle. Sé que vas por carretera y no por aire. Y sé que tu espía te acaba de decir dónde estoy antes de que le metiera una bala," mentí, encogiéndome de hombros cuando Pin me miró con ojos enormes. "Vamos a terminar con esta mierda, Kim. Estoy cansado de lidiar contigo. Ahora… Puedo dejar que Seguridad Nacional sepa todo esto, o joder, puedes venir por mí, cabrón."

"Quiero las seis bombas, héroe."

"Y yo quiero a mi padre y a Seong."

"Y el pulso electromagnético."

"Ese es mío. Tendrás que matarme para conseguirlo."

"Eso puede arreglarse."

Me eché a reír. "Cabrones más grandes que tú lo han intentado y han fallado. Veamos lo que tienes."

Terminé la llamada y miré a Eleazar, que estaba asintiendo y sonriendo. "Excelente. Todos, pónganse en posición y quédense ahí. Benny, vigila la carretera principal. Vamos a quedarnos a oscuras y permanecer así, porque él va a llegar de noche, y llegará en silencio."

"Perfecto." Me giré pero me quedé en la radio. "Atención equipo Gravity… saben sus posiciones y dónde están los sensores de movimiento… Si se mueve, está muerto. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Señor!" Todos respondieron.

"¿Dulzura?"

"¿Sí, Edward?"

"Mantén a salvo ese trasero, y sabes qué hacer si el infierno explota," le recordé al comenzar un lento recorrido de perímetro por la propiedad.

"Sí, Edward," me canturreó en respuesta. "Pero esta vez tampoco les permitiremos destruir este lugar."

Sonriendo con ese recuerdo y siguiendo con mi ronda de la propiedad, que podría ser la primera de muchas, le dije, "Entendido, Bella."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin! Lo sé, lo sé, pero recuerden que vamos al paso de Deb, aparte de que estuvo enferma su vida se ha complicado últimamente y no ha tenido tiempo para escribir como antes, pero si algo sé de Deb y por lo que me animé a traducir una historia en progreso, es que ella no deja las cosas a medias. Va a terminar con la historia, así lo ha dicho, así que tengan paciencia por favor. Y siempre pueden preguntarme y decir que extrañan la historia y para cuando, pero lo único que puedo responderles o mi beta u otras lectoras que están más al tanto de esto es que todo depende de Deb, no de mí. Lo siento chicas, espero que ella pueda recuperar el ritmo pronto. Y ahora, respecto al capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Parece que el próximo traerá la verdadera acción, aunque en este pudimos ver un poco de nuestro Mercward en acción. ¿Será que la cabaña pueda sobrevivir como la última vez? Ya lo veremos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por supuesto, que me lo hagan saber con un review, estaré esperando ansiosa. Como siempre les pido por favor que le dejen también uno a Deb, para animarla porque últimamente han estado un poco exigente con ella. Pueden poner:**_

 _ **Welcome back! I loved the chapter and I'm looking forward for the next one, but don't worry! We'll be waiting for you :) Greetings from (Tu país de origen)**_

 _ **Una vez más, recuerden que su país de origen o su nombre, distinguirá su review de otros como este para que FF los acepte. Si pueden dejarlo con una cuenta de FF es mucho mejor, porque últimamente Deb ha tenido algunos problemas con anónimos y no sé si los siga aceptando. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y lo pondré en mi grupo como publicación marcada.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Luz Collen, Chapys, Edward y Bella cullen, Cathaysa, paosierra, PEYCI CULLEN, Hanna D.L,**_ _ **Indiirytha, Tecupi, Yoca-26, Shikara65, Nadiia16, YessyVL13, jovipattinson, dushakis, PRISOL, Cary, SharOn, Manligrez, Angel twiligher, Chonis22, Fioo, MercedesS, Yoliki, Lagie, debynoe, tulgarita, Pera l.t, Noelia, Maribel, DenniChavez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Liz Vidal, Adriu, Pili, Niny96, ELIZABETH, saraipineda44, beakis, alejandra1987, myaenriquez02, JessMel, Sully YM, Ericastelo, nnuma76, lizdayanna, Juliana Masen, Mafer, bbluelilas, Pam Malfoy Black, Techu, rjnavajas, Kabum, glow0718, andyG, Conni Stew, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Abii, y algunos anónimos.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **BELLA**

El pequeño espacio debajo de la terraza olía a humedad, como a tierra, madera y lluvia. Estaba agradecida que la lluvia no había hubiese dejado lodoso ahí abajo, simplemente húmedo, y que había suficiente aire pasando por el enrejado cubriendo todo alrededor de la casa. Si el espacio hubiese estado más cerrado, no hubiera podido soportar estar ahí, pero la brisa ayudaba, como lo hacía mi habilidad de ver todo alrededor.

Mickey y yo guardamos municiones y armas extra con nosotros ahí abajo, pero en su mayor parte, estábamos usando rifles automáticos y nuestras armas, sin mencionar mi arco de poleas, que estaba inspeccionando en este momento. Usando un tubo fluorescente, revisé que mi arma estuviera preparada por si la necesitara. Una vez que estuve segura, recargué mi arco en el enrejado y volví a meter el tubo fluorescente en la tierra para ocultar la luz.

"¿Todo bien, Katniss? ¿Esa cosa está lista para la acción?" Mickey bromeó.

"Cierra la boca," le dije con una carcajada, empujándola un poco cuando se arrastró para sentarse junto a mí. Ella estaba viendo hacia el frente—el camino de entrada, la entrada principal—cubriendo a los hombres de Benny. Yo estaba recargada en un viga de soporte, viendo hacia la parte de atrás—el lago, la terraza, el bosque—y eso incluía a los hombres de Eleazar. Eso también, por supuesto, incluía a Edward que era invisible en este momento, pero sabía que se paseaba en silencio justo al entrar al bosque, vigilando el borde que abrazaba un lado del lago.

"Esos son unos libros extraños," Alice habló en voz baja por la radio. "Es una percepción muy extraña del futuro."

"Lo sé. Y ella está toda estresada y confundida." Hice una mueca, volviéndome hacia Mickey. "Y no termina con el chico que creí, pero toda esa parte se volvió una locura."

Mickey sonrió. "Me gustaba Peeta."

"No." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Simplemente no. Y el otro chico no era mejor, terminó siendo un completo cretino."

Mickey se rio bajito, asintiendo. "Lindo, pero seguía siendo un cretino."

Ella y yo chocamos puños con una suave carcajada.

"Aunque, les diré que su entrenamiento era algo intenso," Edward añadió respirando pesadamente mientras seguía moviéndose por el bosque. "Oye, duendecillo, ¿puedes construir ese tipo de mierda simulada?" Dijo tomándole el pelo.

"No," respondió tajantemente, provocando que él se riera entre dientes.

El tono cansino de Jasper se escuchó por la línea. "¿Sabes quién estuvo buenísimo en esas películas? Haymitch."

"¡Sí!" Todos respondimos.

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza por esa cosa extraña que hacíamos, sin importar lo máxima que se supone fuera la alerta. De hecho, entre más alta la tensión, más tontas las conversaciones. Recuerdos de misiones pasadas volvieron a mi mente, me moví hacia el costado de la terraza que daba al lago. Usando una grieta en el enrejado, levanté mi rifle y eché un vistazo por la mira. Recordé conversaciones sobre secretos gubernamentales y rebotar monedas de veinticinco en el mejor trasero, el último recuerdo me hizo sonreír al enfocar la mira.

Recorrí el patio trasero, el lago, el muelle y finalmente desvié mi vista al borde del bosque. Sabía que ni siquiera debía intentar buscar a Edward; iba a estar en silencio, invisible y en movimiento. Sí, encontré a unos cuantos de los hombres de Eleazar justo al otro lado de la línea de árboles—uno estaba fumando un cigarrillo, el otro estaba orinando, y el último estaba mirando hacia el lago. Todos estaban armados, todos alertas.

Habíamos estado callados y en nuestros lugares designados por unas horas desde que Edward habló con Kim. Esperaba que IGOR nos alertara de la ubicación del GPS de Carlisle pronto porque Kim tenía que estarse acercando, pero hasta ahora IGOR había permanecido callado. Bajé mi arma pero mantuve mis ojos en toda el área mientras hablaba por la radio.

"IGOR, ¿cuál es la ubicación del GPS de Carlisle?"

" _Aproximadamente a unos cuarenta kilómetros al sur-suroeste de su actual posición, señorita Bella."_

"¿Y qué tan rápido se está moviendo?"

" _A cero kilómetros por hora, señorita Bella. Ese chip GPS está estacionario."_

Los ojos de Mickey encontraron con los míos cuando las dos llegamos a la misma conclusión.

"Lo ocultaron," susurró.

Asintiendo de acuerdo, añadí, "La pregunta es… ¿viene Kim? ¿O simplemente envió a sus chicos?"

"Dulzura, no importa. Eventualmente, se quedará sin hombres o lo mataremos, pero llegaremos a papá sin importar qué," dijo Edward en voz baja por los auriculares.

"Lo sé, Edward." Di un suspiro profundo, sacudiendo mi cabeza al pensar en la misión imposible en la que habíamos estado desde el principio. "Apenas le hemos seguido el paso a este cabrón. Desde su infiltración a la Torre Twi Tech, a mantenerlo fuera de los servidores y ahora guiarlo hasta aquí… Por una sola vez, me gustaría llevarle la delantera a este tipo."

"La única vez que llevamos la delantera fue cuando le dijimos que no podía venir," Rose habló por la radio. "Pero vino de todos modos. Demonios, tal vez ya estaba en el puto Estados Unidos, y nadie lo sabía."

"Si lo estaba, entonces Alec lo averiguará por nosotros," dijo Edward, aún con voz baja y calmada. "Por ahora, solo—"

Se encendió una luz en el patio trasero, provocando que todos nos tensáramos y nos quedáramos en silencio. Usando la mira de mi rifle, busqué por el área ahora iluminada. Sonreí con suficiencia al ver lo que había activado el sensor de movimiento.

"Un mapache," dije en voz baja, siguiendo al peludo amiguito al internarse en la hierba alta. Sin embargo, no estuvo mucho tiempo dentro antes de que algo lo enviara de vuelta al patio en la dirección opuesta y dentro de los árboles al este del lago. "Vaya, ¿qué suponen…" Mi voz se apagó, con la vista fija en la mira de mi arma. "¿Emmett? ¿Puedes echar un vistazo al campo trasero?"

"Estoy en eso. Espera," respondió.

El dron era malditamente silencioso; tenía que darle crédito a Alice por eso. Había tomado una idea militar y la había usado aquí. Incluso sin Emmett controlándolo, rodearía todo por aire, enviando una trasmisión de video a IGOR. Pero con alguien volándolo, podíamos poner la cámara dónde la necesitábamos.

"Dulzura, ¿qué fue—"

"Chicos, tengo movimiento," Emmett advirtió, interrumpiendo a Edward. "Del lado este del lago. Más cerca y van a activar las luces y las alarmas. Supongo que el mapache está en nuestro equipo."

"Entendido," declaró Edward. "Jasper, Bella, quiero sus miras fijas en ese campo. Dean, tú vas conmigo. En silencio e invisible. Nos abriremos paso hacia ellos por detrás. El, tú te quedarás en el lado oeste del lago."

Todos respondieron en voz baja y afirmativamente.

"Ben," Eleazar lo llamó.

"Adelante," respondió Ben.

"Mantente alerta donde estás. Podrían venir por todas las direcciones," recomendó.

"Entendido."

"Ed, hay enemigos esparcidos a lo largo del campo. Se mueven agachados y en silencio," advirtió Emmett. "Me pregunto qué están esperando…"

"A mí," declaró Edward, y se escuchó como si ya estuviera en movimiento por el bosque. "Creen que estoy solo, o al menos eso fue lo que su amiguito explorador les reportó."

"O están esperando que hagamos el primer movimiento, Ed," Jasper declaró en voz baja y lenta. "Yo digo que arrojemos la primera piedra. Tengo uno en la mira, justo al entrar a la hierba alta. Está agachado, pero no lo suficiente."

"Edward, yo tengo uno en la mira justo al entrar al bosque por el este," le dije, ajustando mi mira.

"Ed, tenemos movimiento viniendo del bosque a lo largo del camino de entrada," dijo Benny. "Tengo dos en la mira."

"Mierda, seguro, niño bonito. Tengo uno en la mira. Háblanos," dijo Mickey, tirándose sobre su estómago y apuntando hacia el patio delantero. "Podemos solo—"

"Háganlo," gruñó. "Desaten el infierno."

"¡Señor!" Respondimos, y el sonido de rifles de largo alcance se escuchó por toda la propiedad cuando eliminamos a cinco hombres casi en un parpadeo.

Fue entonces que se escucharon armas automáticas empezando a disparar todo alrededor de nosotros.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Manteniéndome agachado, corrí por el borde de la línea de árboles y miré a través de los binoculares de visión nocturna. La cabaña era el centro del ataque, lo que me daría la ventaja de acercarme por un costado de estos pendejos. Si tomaba el camino alrededor del lago, básicamente podía atacarlos por detrás; cualquier opción funcionaría.

Sin embargo, estaba buscando a Kim. Estaba buscando al cabrón a cargo, quién se quedaría atrás solo lo suficiente para controlar la mierda y no entrar en la línea de fuego. Tenía el presentimiento que Bella tenía razón, que había mantenido a papá—y a Seong, de hecho—alejado de la pelea por si algo salía mal. Y estaba a punto de asegurarme que el puñetero plan de Kim saliera jodidamente mal.

"¿Qué piensas?" Preguntó Dean, poniéndose junto a mí.

"Creo que ese pequeño cobarde de mierda no está aquí. Solo sus hombres."

Le eché un vistazo al lago, el bosque circuncidante y el área en torno al camino de tierra dónde estaban ocultos los coches. Nada. Ningún movimiento, ningún vehículo. Las ráfagas de fuego se calmaron, deteniéndose finalmente por completo. Un sensor de movimiento encendió una luz en el patio trasero cerca del lago, y ya sea Jasper o Bella eliminaron al soldado que lo activó.

El pum del disparo ocasional también podía escucharse desde la parte delantera de la propiedad. Estábamos en posición y preparados. Solo teníamos que asegurarnos que ninguno de los hombres de Kim lograra escapar.

"Escuchen todos," ordené por la radio, guardando los binoculares y sacando las gafas de visión nocturna que tenía desde que Bethy me las llevó en la Torre Twi Tech. "Voy a entrar invisible y en silencio al campo trasero a lo largo del bosque y el lago. Mantengan su fuego local, alrededor de la casa."

"Entendido. Estaremos atentos a ustedes."

Dean se puso sus gafas de visión nocturna, y empezamos a atravesar la hierba alta del campo trasero. Toda la propiedad se quedó en silencio. El único sonido que podía escuchar era el parloteo en mi auricular, la brisa a través de la hierba y los árboles a mi alrededor, y el suave chapoteo perezoso del agua del lago. Cada pocos pasos, escuchaba un grito en alguna parte o una llamada por radio, pero no eran de mi equipo.

Dean y yo nos movimos rápidamente y silencio alrededor del lago, a través del bosque, saliendo al campo del otro lado.

Tocando mi auricular, pregunté, "¿Ese dron tiene cámara térmica, Emmett?"

"Oh sí, hermano. Definitivamente. Alice es como ese tipo de _Jurasic Park_ ; no repara en gastos." Su diversión era contagiosa, y no pude evitar sonreír. "Veamos, veamos," canturreó, quedándose callado por un momento. "Estoy en lo alto, así que se los voy explicar. Benny, tienes fuentes de calor justo al otro lado de la carretera principal desde el camino de entrada. Se ve como un vehículo y media docena de hombres."

"Sí, los veo," respondió Ben. "Están manteniendo su posición."

"Bien, bien. Siguiente, el bosque. El, tus hombres se separaron. Los que están en el lado este de la casa necesitan vigilar su trasero. Hay uno, dos, tres… Hay tres que se dirigen hacia a ti por detrás. Aunque, apuesto a que los murcielaguitos en el ático pueden encargarse de esos pendejos."

"Entendido," respondió Jasper. "Tengo varias soluciones para nuestros problemas, pero están en el campo un poco más allá de los sensores. Todavía ninguno siquiera se ha inmutado."

"Excelente," lo felicitó Emmett. "En el lado oeste del lago, ese bosque está muy tranquilo, pero esa es la última defensa de Custer **(1)** de todos modos." Se refería a la van oculta con las bombas que estaba localizada de ese lado, pero pausó por un segundo. "Ed, las soluciones de Jasper podría enviar un grupo corriendo hacia ti. O podrías ponerte todo Rambo con sus traseros y acercarte sigilosamente todo espeluznante y esa mierda."

Dean resopló bajito junto a mí, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza. "Voto por Rambo, ya que tienes mi trasero aquí. Sin embargo, yo eliminaría ese vehículo en el camino."

Asintiendo de acuerdo, hablé bajito. "Muy bien, Ben, elimina tus blancos y el coche. Jasper, Bella… No disparen a menos que activen los sensores. Esto va a ser como encender la luz en la cocina y ver las cucarachas dispersarse."

"Muy bien, Edward," respondió Bella con una risita. "Ten cuidado."

"Mantente alerta, dulzura. Terminemos con esto. Tengo el presentimiento que pronto vamos a perseguir el GPS de papá."

"Está en la misma locación," declaró Emmett. "Aproximadamente a unos cuarenta kilómetros al sur-suroeste de ti. Probablemente está en el bosque… Hay campamentos por la zona."

"Entendido," le dije, sin decir nada más mientras giraba un silenciador en la punta de mi Glock.

Dean y yo nos abrimos paso poco a poco por la hierba alta. Las gafas de visión nocturna nos daban una ventaja, sin mencionar que conocía esta propiedad como el dorso de mi mano. Guie a Dean al acercarnos cada vez más a la casa, lo que nos dejaría justo atrás del enemigo ocultándose un poco antes de los sensores.

Una ramita quebrándose a mi izquierda me paró en seco, y levanté una mano para que Dean esperara. Los dos nos detuvimos, escuchamos y esperamos. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro cuando alcancé a escuchar apenas un susurro. Levanté dos dedos, señalando a mi izquierda, y un dedo para el tipo a mi derecha.

Dean tomó la derecha ya que estaba más cerca, y yo me lancé sobre mis blancos. Dos hombres estaban arrodillados—uno estaba revisando su arma, y el otro estaba ajustando su radio. Ninguno se había dado cuenta que tenían compañía, y para cuando lo hicieron, ya había tirado del gatillo.

Cuando los dos cayeron, revisé sus bolsillos, tomé sus municiones, y seguí en movimiento. Me mantuve agachado en la hierba alta, caminando por el campo hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña. Eliminé a dos más, y Dean estaba eliminando a un tercer tipo cuando su cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarme a los ojos.

"¡Acaban de ordenar volar la casa, Ed!" Siseó, empujando a su enemigo a un lado y levantando el _walkie-talkie_ coreano. "Busca un lanzagranadas o alguien arrojando granadas."

"Entendido," declaré, guardando mi Glock y girando el rifle automático hacia el frente. "Entonces, vamos a empujarlos." Dejé de moverme sigilosamente y empecé a correr hacia la casa.

"Bella, Jazz," habló Emmett. "Tal vez quieran prepararse. Ed los está empujando hacia su dirección. Estén alertas a—lanzagranadas, granadas, cohetes, algo. Denles primero."

"Entendido," Jasper declaró con calma, dándole a las chicas instrucciones. Tenía a Alice, Mack y Rose armadas ahí arriba en el ático. Estaban más seguras con él que con alguien más. Demonios, él les había enseñado a todas a disparar la última vez que nos quedamos en esta cabaña.

Estaba por llegar a la orilla del lago cuando un pendejo se apareció de repente y empezó a gritarme, aunque no tenía una puta idea de qué estaba diciendo. El sonido que sí escuché y reconocería en cualquier parte fue el sonido del seguro de una granada.

Sin pensarlo, tiré del gatillo, y el tipo cayó antes de que pudiera arrojarla. El bastardo iluminó el cielo nocturno, el estallido me lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, y aterricé bruscamente en la orilla del lago, quedándome sin aliento por un segundo.

"Jesús," escuché a Jasper en el auricular. "¡Ed! ¡Será mejor que ese no hayas sido tú, cabrón! ¡Repórtate!"

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarla, tosiendo para recuperar el aliento. "Estoy bien," dije con voz rasposa, rodándome sobre mi costado justo a tiempo para alcanzar a ver una figura saliendo de la hierba hacia el patio trasero.

Los sensores se activaron, las luces se encendieron en la parte trasera, y las alarmas sonaron, pero había caído antes de que pudiera levantar su arma. Sin embargo, solo era un señuelo. Del otro lado de los sensores, otro hombre se puso de pie, poniéndose su arma al hombro.

"¡Lanzagranadas!" Grité, levantándome del suelo y corriendo hacia el tipo, disparando mientras lo hacía. Varias balas le dieron a la vez, pero fue la silenciosa flecha que atravesó su ojo la que detuvo todo.

El soldado cayó hacia atrás, su arma cayendo a un lado. Otra explosión iluminó el bosque del lado oeste de la casa. Me giré en mi lugar, observando toda la propiedad. A estas alturas, había incendios en el campo y todas las luces en el patio estaban encendidas.

"Todos repórtense," ordené. "Denme un puto informe de la situación."

Una figura oscura se levantó en la hierba y apuntó su arma en mi dirección, pero cuando tiró del gatillo, otra flecha lo derribó pero su arma disparó de todos modos. El dolor me atravesó rápidamente, sentía que mi brazo se quemaba.

"¡Mierda!" Dije con brusquedad, agarrando mi brazo.

"¡Déjame ver, Edward!" Escuché a Bella detrás de mí. Giró ese arco de poleas hacia su espalda y salió por detrás de un árbol.

"¿Qué estás haciendo afuera?" Gruñí con los dientes apretados cuando se apresuraba hacia mí.

"Mickey y yo evacuamos nuestra posición cuando alguien avisó del lanzagranadas. Preferiría que una casa no se derrumbara sobre mí hoy. Eso apestaría." Su voz era tranquila y burlona, sus ojos estaban cansados, pero trabajó rápidamente y con gentileza en mi brazo. "Es un rozón, Edward. Vas a estar bien. Vamos a tener que curarte." Arrancando la manga de mi camiseta, la cortó para poder atarla alrededor de mi brazo. "Eso ayudará por ahora," susurró, besando mi mejilla.

"Gracias," le dije, tomando su mano e internándola en la hierba alta. "Reporte de la situación," pedí de nuevo, poniéndome de cuclillas junto al último tipo que ella había matado.

Revisé sus bolsillos buscando municiones, información y armas. Sacando la flecha de su cabeza, la limpié con la camisa del hombre y se la devolví a Bella, que la guardó. Mientras atravesábamos el campo a paso lento vi más y más flechas. Mi maldita chica era una buena tiradora. Estaba por decir eso cuando todos empezaron a reportarse.

"El frente está despejado," declaró Ben. "Todavía no nos hemos desecho del coche."

"El lado este del bosque sigue tranquilo," Eleazar dijo por la radio mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel doblado del último bolsillo del tipo que estaba revisando.

El sonido de ráfagas y la explosión de una granada vino del bosque del lado opuesto a la camioneta oculta llena de bombas.

"¡Estamos acorralados!" La voz llamó por la radio. Era la voz del hombre de El, Strong; había estado reportando su posición desde el lado este del bosque todo el día.

"Entendido; vamos en camino," respondí, mirando a Bella y luego a Dean cuando se nos unió.

Los tres atravesamos corriendo el patio trasero hacia el bosque del lado este de la casa. Encontramos a Mickey ahí esperándonos, su espalda contra el tronco de un enorme roble. Cuando llegamos, les di indicaciones silenciosas para separarnos en pares. Bella se quedaría conmigo en la derecha; Mickey y Dean tomarían la izquierda. Estaba más oscuro dentro de la línea de árboles. La luna no podía atravesar la copa de los árboles, pero había mucho ruido que seguir.

Bella había cambiado su arco de poleas por su rifle mientras yo preparaba mi arma. Los dos nos movimos despacio y en silencio por el espeso bosque, y nos detuve cuando el sonido de pasos corriendo y ramitas rompiéndose llegó a mis oídos. Bella se quedó inmóvil, vigilando nuestra izquierda mientras yo buscaba a mi derecha. Cuando el movimiento se detuvo, continuamos hacia la última locación de donde Strong se había reportado.

Unas yardas más adentro, y el sonido de ráfagas se escuchó a nuestra izquierda. Bella y yo nos agachamos detrás de un árbol caído. Ella alcanzó mi mochila, sacando los binoculares de visión nocturna, y yo me puse las gafas. El problema parecía estar concentrado en torno a un pequeño claro. De hecho, los coreanos trataban de retirarse, pero Strong y los tres hombres con él los habían atrapado en fuego cruzado. Y estábamos por incrementarlo.

Bella puso su rifle en el tronco frente a nosotros, mirándome. "Yo te cubriré. Ve."

Dejé un intenso beso en la cima de su cabeza. Dejándome puestas las gafas de visión nocturna, rodeé el borde del pequeño claro. Quedaban cinco de ellos contra los cuatro agentes de la CIA y nosotros cuatro. Y decidí informarles eso.

"¡Oigan, pendejos!" Grité, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que pegaba mi espalda contra un árbol cuando balas silbaron a mi alrededor. "Los tenemos rodeados. Hay cinco de…" Miré alrededor del tronco cuando un disparo salió del rifle de Bella. Un cuerpo cayó al suelo a unos metros de distancia. "Oh, ahora son cuatro. Cuatro de ustedes contra ocho de nosotros. No van a lograr salir de este bosque. No van a lograr volver a su coche. Ni siquiera lograrán salir de este claro. ¡Arrojen sus putas armas!"

Por si acaso, Dean me tradujo, lo que resultó en un intercambio entre ellos y él.

Strong cayó junto a mí, sacudiendo su cabeza. Él también tenía un vendaje improvisado en su antebrazo.

"Gracias," jadeó. "Perdimos un hombre con la granada que lanzaron. Y pudieron pasar, pero no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo más podríamos detenerlos."

"No hay problema," le dije, suspirando profundamente cuando mi esposa tuvo que derribar a otro. "¡Ese francotirador los eliminará uno por uno cabrones, o pueden arrojar sus puñeteras armas! Jesús, no es tan difícil de entender."

Strong bufó una frustrada carcajada. "Son unos bastardos obstinados, eso es malditamente seguro." Me miró a los ojos. "Cullen, ¿verdad?"

"Edward." Me presenté. "Strong, ¿verdad?"

"Sí… llámame Gary. Platt habla muy bien de ti—" hizo un gesto con su mano alrededor "—y de tu equipo."

Cuando Bella derribó a otro más, los dos bastardos que quedaban se separaron y empezaron a correr.

"¡Corredores!" Gritó Emmett por la radio. "Una va hacia el camino principal, el segundo de vuelta al lago. ¡Vayan, vayan, vayan!"

Tuve puta suerte cuando alcancé a ver movimiento dirigiéndose de vuelta por donde yo había venido. "¡Yo me encargo del número dos!"

El cabroncete era veloz; le reconocía eso. Demonios, probablemente era diez años más joven que yo, pero de nuevo, yo conocía la propiedad. Sabía cuándo el suelo tenía una cuesta, así que disminuí el paso lo suficiente para no romperme el trasero. Sin embargo, mi objetivo resbaló, maldijo, y rodó, deteniéndose abruptamente con la ayuda de la base de un árbol bastante grande.

"Vaya, apuesto a que esa mierda dolió," murmuré pero sacudí la cabeza cuando el cabrón siguió corriendo.

El bosque terminó, y estaba de vuelta en el campo, la hierba alta alzándose a mi alrededor como paredes de un laberinto. Ya no podía escuchar corriendo a mi objetivo. Justo cuando estaba por pedirle a Emmett que revisara la cámara térmica, él gritó mi nombre por la radio al mismo tiempo que algo veloz, pesado, y enojado me tacleó por un costado.

Los dos golpeamos el suelo con un gruñido, mis cosas cayendo en alguna parte de la hierba. Antes de que pudiera incorporarme, un puñetazo dio contra mi rostro.

"¡Mierda!" Gruñí con los dientes apretados, sacudiendo mi cabeza y tratando de orientarme.

Escuché al cabroncete la siguiente vez y lo tomé desprevenido con un codo en su rostro. Mi altura y experiencia me dio la ventaja. No fue sino hasta que atrapé a mi atacante por en medio, tacleándolo al suelo e inmovilizándolo, que me di cuenta que no era un hombre con el que estaba peleando sino con una mujer.

En seguida, dejé de pelear, y me rompí el trasero tan solo esquivando sus golpes.

"¡Basta!" Dije con brusquedad, intentando con todas mis fuerzas de controlarla.

Justo cuando tenía una mano, la otra se liberaba. El destello de una hoja de acero atrapó la luz de la luna, y sujeté su muñeca, estrellando su mano en el suelo una y otra vez.

"¡Suéltala, o voy a romper tu mano! ¡Suéltala!" Rugí, gruñendo cuando su rodilla le dio a mi brazo herido. "No me jodas—"

El sonido de un arma preparándose para disparar hizo que los dos, la muchacha y yo nos congeláramos. El cañón de un arma estaba en su sien cuando la voz más bonita y _sexy_ llegó a mis oídos.

"Deja caer el puto cuchillo, o te dispararé aquí mismo."

El cuchillo cayó de la mano de la chica, la lucha había terminado. Tomé sus dos muñecas en mi mano y me levanté, trayéndola conmigo.

Mirando a Bella, sonreí. "Gracias, dulzura."

"De nada, Edward," dijo, todavía jadeando por perseguirnos. "Vi que era una chica, así que supuse que mejor venía a darte una mano. Ya sabes… Cuidar tu _retaguardia_ y todo eso."

Sonreí. "Joder, te ves tan _sexy_ cuando te pones toda protectora, celosa y esa mierda, cariño."

Los ojos de Bella estaban llenos de diversión, amor y todo tipo de mierda indecente para la que no teníamos tiempo, así que simplemente dijo, "Tráela a la casa. Strong atrapó a su compañero, y Eleazar todavía tiene a Pin. Creo que Mickey y yo tenemos una idea."

"Diez-cuatro, dulzura." Empujé a la chica hacia Bella, deteniéndome a recoger mis armas y mi mochila que había perdido en la pelea.

"Mick, trae a tu hombre a la terraza trasera. Asegúrense que todavía mantenemos todas las posiciones. Y Emmett, si puedes hacer un recorrido del área para asegurarte que los tenemos a todos, e infórmame," le dije, siguiendo a Bella y la chica coreana por el campo y rodeando el lago.

Para cuando llegamos a la terraza trasera de la cabaña, el sol estaba haciendo todo lo posible por asomarse sobre los árboles. Dean y Mickey ya estaban ahí con el tipo que habían atrapado, cuya sien estaba sangrando al arrodillarse en la terraza, atado y amordazado.

Mickey me sonrió con suficiencia, y me preparé para la mierda. "¡¿Una chica?! ¡Niño bonito, tienes que estar jodiendo! ¡¿Y te tocó la cara?! Me sorprende que Bellsy la haya dejado viva."

Bella sonrió, pero se quedó callada mientras ella y Dean ataban a la chica junto a su compañero soldado.

"Cierra la puta boca, niña salvaje. Es tan bestial como tú," refunfuñé, bajando su gorra juguetonamente.

"No, no lo es," Mickey dijo con una carcajada. "Quizás crea que lo es, pero no. Confía en esa mierda."

"Edward, cambio."

"Adelante, Emmett."

"Parece despejado. Benny está esperando al frente. La avena sigue caliente, segura y secreta del lado oeste. El lado este está ahora tranquilo, Jasper terminó con el campo y el lago. Tú tienes a los últimos de los hombres de Kim."

Miré a Eleazar mientras conducía a mi amiguito explorador, Pin, a la terraza. Los tres prisioneros se fulminaron el uno al otro con la mirada y luego alrededor a todos nosotros. No estaba seguro cuál era la idea de Bella, pero Eleazar parecía interesado. En realidad, esas tres personas ahora eran su responsabilidad. Serían tratados como terroristas.

Dean se acercó a los tres, hablando en coreano. Cuando todos asintieron, me miró y luego a El diciendo, "Entienden inglés, así que hagan lo que ustedes hacen." Agitó una mano hacia ellos.

Me senté en el borde de una de las tumbonas, mirando a Bella cuando se paró entre mis piernas. Acercándola a mí, le sonreí cuando me besó suavemente. Sus palabras, sin embargo, fueron bajas y solo para mis oídos.

"¿Recuerdas que dijiste que querías que la pelea viniera a nosotros?" Preguntó con un suave susurro. Cuando asentí, continuó. "Qué tal si le decimos a Kim—o en realidad, si uno de ellos le dice—que ganaron. Le darán luz verde para dirigirse aquí. Le dirán que te atraparon—"

"Pfft…"

Sonrió. "Lo sé, esa mierda nunca va a suceder. Pero él no lo sabe."

"De acuerdo, entonces, ¿me intercambian por mi papá?"

"Bueno, tu información de las bombas y el pulso electromagnético es el intercambio. Y estás solo," explicó, encogiendo un hombro. Presionó el auricular en su oído. "IGOR, ¿cuál es la ubicación del rastreador GPS de Carlisle?"

" _Exactamente la misma que antes, señorita Bella. Aproximadamente a unos cuarenta kilómetros sur-suroeste de su ubicación. No se ha movido."_

Me levantó una ceja. "Están lo suficientemente cerca para encontrarse con nosotros o huir. Eligieron perfectamente esa locación."

Asentí de acuerdo, mirando alrededor a los prisioneros, mi equipo, el lago, y de vuelta a Bella. "Muy bien, hazlo. Vamos a tender la trampa. De alguna forma, vamos a tener que darle a papá una clara advertencia de ella… y de Seong, si no lo ha descubierto ya."

La nariz de Bella se arrugó. "Sí… Y me interesará lo que Alec averigüe en Seattle, pero por ahora, tenemos que limpiar, volver a colocar la trampa, y llamar a Kim para decirle que 'ganó'." Usó comillas en el aire, lo que me hizo sonreí.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, acercando sus labios a los míos. "Está bien. Usa a Pin. No creo que su lealtad sea muy firme. Sin embargo, la chica… Es letal."

"Le dijiste a Kim que mataste a Pin," replicó.

"Le dije que le había metido una bala, no que lo haya matado." Levanté un dedo. "Hay una diferencia, y por unas horas, Pin va ser un maldito héroe."

Bella asintió, haciendo un gesto para que nuestro equipo se acercara. "Tenemos un plan."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 **(1) George Armstrong Custer fue un teniente coronel de la caballería de los Estados Unidos que combatió en las Guerras Indias y su última defensa fue la Batalla de Little Bighorn que se libró en el Territorio de Montana contra una coalición de tribus indias encabezadas por Caballo Loco y Toro Sentado. Custer y dos de sus hermanos murieron en ella y esta derrota se hizo tan famosa que opacó todos los logros anteriores de George Custer.**

* * *

 _ **Leer el capítulo mientras traduzco me tenía los pelos de punta jajajaja. En fin, genial capítulo, a mí me encantó, ¿y a ustedes? Me encanta la forma en que el equipo se ha integrado, como eso que hacen de hablar de libros como "Los juegos del hambre" y cómo recordó Bella, monedas de veinticinco rebotando en el mejor trasero, ¿recuerdan esa? Sin duda les ayuda a quitar un poco de la tensión del momento. Dean se ha acoplado muy bien, demasiado bien ¬¬ Disculpen mi paranoia pero sigo esperando lo peor de él, no sé. Espero me equivoque. Pero en este capítulo seguía esperando que le diera a Edward por la espalda. Creo que no me quedaré tranquila hasta el final jajaja. Pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo, y claro, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, o solo un saludo, un gracias o una carita feliz. Lo que me importa es saber qué están disfrutando del trabajo que hacemos para ustedes. Como siempre les pido por favor que le dejen un review a Deb, podrían decir:**_

 _ **Wow this chapter was amazing I love the action! You're an amazing writer Deb! Thanks for sharing it with us :) Greetings from (su país de origen) (Su nombre)**_

 _ **Solo copien y peguen, pongan su país y su nombre para distinguir su review del resto como ese. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil o va estar como publicación marcada en mi grupo de Facebook. No olviden que sus reviews son el único pago que reciben están increíbles autoras y por supuesto, nosotros como traductoras y betas :) Gracias por tomarse solo unos minutos para ser agradecidas.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: MercedesS, Nadiia16, Antonia, bbluelilas, Vrigny, Shikara65, ELIZABETH, paosierra, dushakis, Merce, Noelia (Me da gusto verte por aquí otra vez :) ), beakis, freckles03, PRISOL, DenniChavez, lauritacullenswan, Maribel, Sei, YessyVL13, tulgarita, SharOn, Angeles, Annimo D, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Mss. Brightside, Tecupi, Diana2GT, Cary, lagie, Adriu, alejandra1987, Josi, injoa, myaenriquez02, glow0718, lizdayanna, Pili, Liz Vidal, debynoe, andyG, Niny96, Pera l.t, JessMel, AliciaGA, Ericastelo, saraipineda44, Mafer, Cathaysa, FreyjaSeidr, Sully YM, Yoliki, Manligrez, Techu, Johanna, jovipattinson, BereB, erizo ikki, rjnavajas, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Bella**

"Todo este lío por los misiles nucleares que encontramos en Rusia," Mack murmuró, tecleando sin parar en la _laptop_ en el comedor.

"¡¿Encontramos?!" Jasper jadeó con sarcasmo con una carcajada.

"Está bien, está bien. Encontraron. Ustedes los encontraron," dijo con voz cansina y rodando los ojos, sonriendo cuando él aventó una de sus trenzas al pasar. "Nuestros traseros estaban seguros en casa de tía Kate."

Solté un resoplido al escuchar su tono, que sonó como si le hubiesen dicho eso mismo una vez o dos. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, abrí una mochila de lona y luego saqué una camiseta negra, al fin encontrando el _kit_ de primeros auxilios que había estado buscando desde que por fin detuvimos a los hombres… y la mujer de Kim.

Mi mirada se posó en la chica en cuestión. Tenía un corte en el labio por el codo de Edward en su rostro, un montón de escoriaciones de cuando perdió el equilibrio en el bosque y se deslizó varios metros, y un humor terrible. Fulminaba a Eleazar con odio, veneno y fuego del infierno mientras él estudiaba su cartera.

"¿Tenemos el nombre del pequeño rayito de sol por allá?" Le pregunté a Mack, que se rio y asintió.

"Sim Ji-Yun."

"Ji-Yun," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Eso es muy lindo para una perra tan amargada."

Rose se echó a reír, levantándome una ceja. "Estoy segura que hay una razón por la que está tan malhumorada."

"Sí, ¿tal vez porque es una criminal internacional?" Ofreció Mack, girando la _laptop_. "Es seguidora de Kim desde el principio. Pero ahora que la atraparon, va a pasar mucho tiempo en la prisión, supongo."

"Tal vez," Rose admitió, encogiendo un hombro. "O El hará un trato con ella si coopera."

Le eché un vistazo a la larga lista de cosas que parecían acumularse con Kim Min-Jun y asentí al mismo tiempo que salía de la cabaña hacia la terraza trasera. La conjetura de Edward había sido correcta; ella era leal a Kim, lo que la hacía jodidamente peligrosa.

El sol apenas empezaba a salir, tiñendo todo de un amarillo pálido. Alice y Eleazar estaban en un extremo de la terraza repasando lo que tenía que hacerse con la gente de Kim en cuanto anunciaran la "captura" de Edward. Pin, Ji-Yun, y el tercer hombre, Chu Yong, estaban atados y callados mientras el hombre de Eleazar, Gary Strong, hacia guardia al otro extremo de la terraza con su arma en mano.

Mi esposo era una silueta con la gorra hacia atrás junto al lago, caminando de un lado al otro hablando por teléfono. Podría distinguirlo en cualquier parte. Una vez más, mi Edward cargaba con el peso del mundo en sus fuertes hombros; lo había estado haciendo desde que todo empezó en la Torre Twi Tech. Se veía exhausto, encabronado y frustrado, todo junto. No podía ver su expresión facial, solo su lenguaje corporal que conocía mejor que el mío—la cabeza gacha, los hombros ligeramente caídos, y sus manos que no podían decidir si estar abiertas o cerradas en puños. Y más que nada, podía ver que estaba adolorido.

Dejando la terraza, descendí los escalones hacia el muelle del lago.

Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo cuando me acerqué, diciendo, "Alec ya está en Seattle. Acaba de llegar a la Torre Twi."

"Está bien." Señalé el muelle del lago. "Quítate la camiseta y siéntate."

Se quitó el chaleco antibalas con el fuerte ruido del velcro arrancándose. Llevó su mano hacia atrás, agarrando la camiseta rota y quitándosela por encima de su cabeza. Arrojó ambos sobre la banca en un extremo del muelle y se sentó a un lado. El hecho de que no dijera algo sarcástico o _sexy_ o algo ridículo lleno de doble sentido, hizo que frunciera el ceño al retirar con delicadeza el vendaje improvisado que le había puesto antes.

La herida no era la peor que había visto en él. Esa había sido la metralla que le había dado en la pierna la noche que perdimos a Sam. Esta no era una herida profunda, y era el bíceps que no estaba tatuado.

"Dejó de sangrar," le dije en voz baja, levantando la vista cuando lo vi asentir. "Aunque, vas a tener que ser cuidadoso con ella. Puede volverse a abrir."

"Usa el pegamento, dulzura," murmuró bajito. "Viviré."

"Lo haré, pero ese también puede abrirse. De modo que una vez que limpie esto y lo pegue, voy a vendarlo de nuevo. ¿Está bien?"

Esos hermoso ojos verdes encontraron los míos, viéndose cansados pero innegablemente amorosos. "Gracias, cariño."

Después de dejar un intenso beso en su frente, me puse a trabajar limpiando y desinfectando la herida. Si la bala le hubiese dado unos centímetros más cerca, habría sido malo— un posible daño muscular, o le habría dado a una arteria—pero otros veinte o veinticinco centímetros y habría sido su corazón, su cuello, su cabeza. Sacudí la cabeza para desechar esa idea porque a pesar de que todos traíamos chalecos antibalas, no protegían todo.

Edward apenas si respingó cuando limpié la herida, usando una almohadilla de gasa para asegurarme que toda la tierra y restos salieran de ella antes de sellarla con el pegamento para la piel. Una vez que hice eso, volví a vendar el brazo y le ofrecí una camisa limpia, que tomó en silencio.

Cuando agarré su rostro para ver el daño que Ji-Yun le había hecho, también examiné el corte que había recibido el día que el vestíbulo de la Torre Twi Tech explotó.

"Estoy bien, dulzura," dijo, tirando de mí para ponerme entre sus piernas mientras limpiaba ligeramente el corte sobre su ceja.

Le sonreí. "Sí, estás muy bien," le dije con ojos soñadores, y sonriendo al escuchar su risa.

"Así que… ¿es mi turno de vigilar _tu_ retaguardia?" Su tono estaba lleno de _sexies_ insinuaciones al mismo tiempo que esas manos suyas se deslizaban alrededor de mi cintura para agarrar mi trasero.

"Dios, quisiera…" Susurré tristemente. "Pero no, todavía no. Estamos por permitir que Pin llame a Kim para informarle que has sido capturado. Hasta ahora le ha estado dando falsos informes. Este será el último."

Asintió, todavía sonriendo con suficiencia mientras esas manos se quedaban en mi trasero. "¿Sabes? Esos cabrones en serio han echado a perder mis planes para estas vacaciones."

Echándome a reír, sacudí mi cabeza. "¡No jodas!" Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, besando sus labios con rudeza. "Una vez que todo esto termine, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido."

"Eso casi suena como la mierda que prometimos la última vez que estuvimos aquí." Sonrió de forma lasciva. "¿Deberíamos hacer una nueva lista con toda la mierda perversa que quiero hacerte?"

"Tal vez." Me eché a reír, acercándome a él mientras besaba mi cuello. "O tal vez yo debería hacer esta lista de todas las mierdas perversas que quiero que me hagas."

"Joder sí… quiero escuchar eso."

Me partí de la risa, tomando su precioso rostro entre mis manos. Lo besé con rudeza, pero la mirada malvada que provenía de la terraza llamó mi atención por encima del hombro de Edward. Lo besé otra vez.

"Te amo, pero este no es el momento para listas _sexies_ , cariño." Encontré una vez más la mirada furiosa de Ji-Yun y sacudí mi cabeza. "Caray… estoy acostumbrada a que las mujeres te miren pero no con odio puro. Por lo general, es un tipo diferente de mirada," le dije, levantando una ceja en su dirección.

Su sonrisa se amplió, y echó un vistazo hacia la terraza. "¿Tenemos información de ella?"

"Sí, Sim Ji-Yun… discípula de Kim desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Entonces, el odio proviene de la pérdida de esos misiles nucleares hace dos años."

"Quizás." Asentí de acuerdo, mirando a mi esposo, que se veía simplemente exhausto. "Todos tienen tanta prisa por destruir el mundo," Dije con un profundo suspiro, quitándole la gorra para poder pasar mis dedos por su cabello. "No lo entiendo."

"Yo tampoco," gruñó contra mis labios antes de ponerse de pie frente a mí. "Pero supongo que esa es la razón por la que seguimos involucrándonos en esta mierda—para evitar que suceda."

"Fantástico," murmuré sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos mientras se ponía la camisa limpia y luego se volvía a poner el chaleco antibalas. "Cuando esto termine, maldita sea, será mejor que Carlisle se retire."

La sonrisa de Edward era gloriosa y hermosa cuando se volvió a poner la gorra. "Bueno, dulzura, si alguien puede conseguir que se retire, eres tú. Tal vez Esme. Tal vez deberían unirse contra él."

"Tal vez," dije riéndome entre dientes.

El sonido de pisadas en el muelle de madera nos hizo volvernos. Jasper y Eleazar caminaban hacia nosotros.

"Es el momento de poner la trampa. ¿Estás listo, Ed?" Eleazar le preguntó.

Edward lo ignoró con cansancio. "Como sea. Solo dime dónde tengo que estar y cuándo."

Jasper sonrió con suficiencia. "Creo que al frente de la casa funcionará. Vas a tener a Benny oculto ahí. Yo estaré en el ático, y Bella y Mickey te cubrirán desde las ventanas del frente."

"De hecho, Bella o Mickey son casi del tamaño de esa cosa iracunda que está ahí." Eleazar señaló con su pulgar detrás de él hablando de Ji-Yun.

"Excelente," canturreé, frotando mis manos. "Entonces, voy a tener a mi esposo de rehén."

Jasper sonrió y asintió, riéndose cuando Edward murmuró, "Cada maldito día."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Tomando asiento a la mesa junto a Mack, estaba escuchando mientras Dean y Eleazar le daban instrucciones a Pin de cómo informar mi "captura".

Ella soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos en mi dirección. "Como si esa mierda fuera posible."

Sonriendo, encogí un hombro. " _Claramente_ , no recuerdas el incidente de China."

Mack soltó una risita. "¡Oh mierda! _Claramente_ , lo había olvidado."

Rose bufó una carcajada. "Esa mierda fue una total ridiculez."

"Cierto," concordé, chocando los puños con ella, porque habíamos sido Emmett y yo los que fuimos a ese viaje tratando de encontrar a un doctor que había desaparecido.

La computadora de Rose estaba conectada a la que estaba con tía Kate. Mack estaba monitoreando el GPS de papá, aunque todos estábamos conectados, solo que no juntos. Mis ojos vieron el mapa. Papá todavía estaba un poco hacia el sur de nosotros, muy probablemente en los campamentos ahí. Emmett no aparecía porque estaba en Alaska. Alec se movía alrededor de Seattle. Bella, Jasper, Mickey, y yo estábamos todos en grupo en Glacier Peak Wilderness **(1)**.

"¿Dónde está Alice?" Le pregunté a Mack, mirando alrededor de la terraza y dentro de la casa.

"Jugando con esa cosa del pulso electromagnético antes de que lo oculten en la camioneta con las bombas," dijo agitando una mano hacia el cobertizo. "Cinco dólares a que convierte esa cosa en una gigantesca luz nocturna o un enorme altavoz con _bluetooth_ y luces que destellan. Ya no será un arma, solo algo jodidamente inútil."

Riéndome entre dientes, asentí. "No tengo duda."

Los dos levantamos la vista cuando voces se elevaron en un extremo de la terraza. Strong se veía cansado de la mierda que Ji-Yun le estaba dando, pero Bella lo descifró.

"Oh, maldita sea. Tiene que usar el baño, Gary. ¡Relájate! Yo me encargo."

"Te ayudaré," Mickey se ofreció, y escoltaron a la chica dentro de la casa.

Miré a los ojos de Gary, pero él los desvió a la chica a mi lado. Mack apenas si lo miró, pero sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Abrí mi boca para tomarle el pelo una vez que él ya no estaba mirando, pero me entrecerró sus ojos azules, diciendo, "Cierra la boca, Edward."

Riendo, la rodeé con un brazo, susurrando, "Estoy a favor de un repuesto momentáneo, Mack, pero ten cuidado. De verdad odiaría tener que patearle el trasero a otro de los agentes de Eleazar… de nuevo." Sonriendo pensé en el pendejo en el barco que habíamos estado hace dos años. Un cabrón decidió probarme, aunque en realidad, probó a Bella. Eso no había terminado bien para el hijo de puta.

"Sí, lo sé. Si un agente del FBI siempre está ausente, entonces uno de la CIA es una noción ridícula."

"Entonces…" Alargué la palabra. "¿Tenemos que encontrarte alguien establecido en Forks? ¿No más allá de Port Angeles?"

Encogió un hombro, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

"¿Al menos has hablando con Wes? ¿Necesito _yo_ ir a hablar con él?" Pregunté, las aletas de mi nariz ensanchándose por la ira cuando sacudió su cabeza. "Entonces, es un puto idiota, Mack, y no te merece. ¿Entendido?"

Rose bufó y asintió, dándome una mirada que indicaba claramente que estaba de acuerdo antes de volver su atención a su computadora.

"Lo sé. Eso es lo que dicen todos." Me miró con sus ojos húmedos. "Gracias, Edward." Se inclinó hacia mi beso a un lado de su cabeza. "¿Estás seguro que no tienes un hermano por ahí en alguna parte?" Respondió en broma.

"Si es así, mi papá tiene mucho que explicar. Solo digo." Levanté una ceja en su dirección, sonriendo cuando se echó a reír.

Rose se rio entre dientes al escucharnos, pero todos levantamos la vista cuando Eleazar tronó sus dedos para callarnos. Un arma se preparó para disparar a mi costado, y miré para ver a Bella y Mickey manteniendo callada a Ji-Yun.

Alice salió a la terraza, limpiando lo que parecía ser aceite o grasa de sus manos con un trapo, pero su atención estaba en la llamada que Pin estaba haciendo.

Pin iba a decirle a Kim que la lucha fue grande, explosiva, y que yo no había estado solo, pero que la gente conmigo estaba muerta. También iba a decirle a Kim que no le daría la locación de las bombas y el pulso electromagnético hasta que mi padre y Seong fueran liberados. Intercambiaría la información por su libertad.

En el mejor de los casos, Kim traería a sus dos rehenes con él para el intercambio. En el peor de los casos, se presentaría sin ellos para cuestionarme. Lo último significaría que el cabrón trataría de sacarme la información con tortura. Ese sería un gran error. Uno enorme.

Hubo un altercado junto a mí mientras Pin llamaba a Kim por la radio.

"¡¿Entiendes inglés?!" Mickey siseó al oído de Ji-Yun mientras tapaba la boca de la chica con su mano al mismo tiempo que la nueve milímetros de Bella apuntaba en medio de su frente. Cuando Ji-Yun, asintió, Mickey susurró en su oído. "Bien, entonces comprenderás cuando te digo que esta mierda solo puede terminar de dos formas. Una, tú cooperas y las cosas salen bien y sin problema, de modo que puedes vivir un día más. O dos, no cooperas y terminarás como todos tus amigos que están esparcidos por toda esta puta propiedad. ¿Cuál eliges? Porque, perra, a mí no me interesa."

El odio puro salía a oleadas de esta chica mientras fulminaba a Mickey y mi esposa con la mirada. Cuando finalmente asintió de acuerdo, Bella la empujó para sentarse en la silla más cercana, poniéndome sus ojos en blanco, lo que me hizo reír entre dientes.

Vino a pararse frente a mí, y le sonreí con suficiencia. "Solo hay dos opciones, dulzura." Levanté la mano para tocar su rostro. "Kim traerá a sus rehenes y una pequeña banda de pendejos, pensando que me tiene, o se presentará solo para sacarme la información con tortura."

"De acuerdo, entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, Edward?"

"Si es la primera opción, nunca dejará esta propiedad. Si es la segunda, entonces alguien necesita llegar a la ubicación del GPS de mi papá tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Entendido? No me interesa Seong. No me interesan los asuntos políticos. Quiero a mi papá en algún lugar seguro o justo aquí tomando las decisiones."

Bella lo pensó, y tomó una respiración profunda antes de dejar un beso en mi frente. "De acuerdo. Me llevaré a Mickey."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, le dije, "No puedes tenerme de 'prisionero' e irte por mi papá al mismo tiempo, Bella. Por más increíble, _sexy_ y _fantástica_ que seas, no puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez." Besé sus labios cuando se burló de mí. "Es cierto."

Se rio bajito. "Sé que es cierto, entonces dime, Edward. Dime dónde me quieres… _en esta situación_ ," dijo las tres últimas palabras con los dientes apretados, porque mi sonrisa pervertida era descarada. "Si las siguientes palabras que salgan de tu boca no están relacionadas con el plan, Edward, te juro…"

Riéndome entre dientes, asentí. "¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!" Miré alrededor, asegurándome que todavía estuviéramos esperando que Kim le respondiera a Pin. Le lancé una mirada a Rose. "¿Él sigue en el mismo lugar?"

Asintió. "Sí. A unos cuarenta kilómetros. No se ha movido."

"Y Kim no responde," declaró Eleazar, levantándose de su lugar en la mesa de la terraza.

Me levanté, besando la cabeza de Bella al pasar junto a ella. Estudié la propiedad ahora que había salido el sol. Estaba silencioso, salvo por unos cuantos susurros a mi alrededor—Rose y Mack, Alice y Bella, Eleazar y Dean. Ji-Yun se había callado, pero llevaba una expresión pasiva en ese momento. Mickey y Jasper caminaron hacia mí.

"¿Qué pasa, niño bonito?" Mickey preguntó, inclinando su cabeza.

"Viene para acá," murmuré solo para ellos dos, entrecerrándole mis ojos a Ji-Yun y al tercer tipo, Chu. "Dejó su escondite, y viene para acá. Tenemos que detenerlo aquí e ir por papá."

"¿En ese orden?" Preguntó Jasper en un susurro. "¿O nos separamos?"

Froté mi rostro con mis manos, me quité mi gorra, y pasé una mano por mi sudoroso cabello, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. "No estoy seguro. ¿Nos arriesgamos a dejar a papá? ¿O nos arriesgamos a quedarnos cortos de personal?" Solté de un tirón, volviéndome a poner la gorra. Me acerqué a Eleazar, preguntando, "¿Cuántos hombres más tiene Kim?"

Fue Pin quien respondió. "No lo sabemos. Mantiene su número en secreto."

Se escuchó una risa y un resoplido de Ji-Yun, y caminé furioso en su dirección, gritando, "¡¿Cuántos?!"

Cuando me escupió, estaba fuera de la silla tan rápido que no estaba seguro quién la agarró, pero el sonido estridente de una mano golpeando su carne fue inconfundible. Bella la golpeó otra vez, y el cuchillo de Mickey brilló bajo la luz del sol.

"Ah, ah, ah, ahora…" Mickey canturreó en su oído. "Juega limpio. A Bella no le gusta cuando tocas su belleza."

Bella rodó los ojos y contuvo una sonrisa.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dije?" Mickey continuó, rozando el cuello de Ji-Yun con la navaja. "Respóndele, o voy a dispersar las partes de tu cuerpo de un extremo de esta propiedad al otro. Ahora… _respóndele_. ¿Cuántos quedan de ustedes?"

Cuando no respondió en seguida, me reí entre dientes. Era una cosita ruda. "¿Cincuenta? ¿Cien? ¿Mil?" La provoqué con una carcajada. "No puedo imaginar más que eso. Y nosotros matamos a… ¿cuántos? No lo sé… Matamos tal vez a unos doscientos de ustedes, pequeños pendejos, en Seattle. No puedo creer que queden muchos más idiotas ingenuos que se crean la mierda de Kim en este puñetero planeta."

Mickey esbozó una sonrisa pero movió su cuchillo. "Perra, estoy harta de esperar." Sujetó el cabello de la chica, echando su cabeza hacia atrás con brusquedad.

"Te cortará la garganta," le advertí a Ji-Yun, encogiéndome de hombros como si nada.

"Él dijo que teníamos quinientos antes de que empezáramos," Ji-Yun balbuceó.

Hice un gesto con la barbilla hacia las chicas, y la volvieron a sentar en la silla. Al estar de pie frente a ella, estudié su rostro y vi lo que estaba buscando: puta fe ciega. Una pequeña sonrisa curveó las comisuras de mi boca.

"Mmm, pero Kim es una gran diva, ¿cierto? ¿Algo narcisista? ¿Un poquitín sociópata? Así que… _mintió_. Dijo que su polla _era mucho más grande_ de lo que en realidad era, ¿no crees?" Estaba pensando en voz alta. "Incluso le mintió a… _su chica_. Tsk, tsk… Es una lástima que no eres la única," canturreé provocándola, sacudiendo mi cabeza y sonriendo cuando ella forcejeó contra Bella y Mickey.

Mickey se rio entre dientes. "Entonces, ¿crees que tiene menos hombres de lo que ella dice?"

Dándome la vuelta, dije, "No importa. Va a traer todo lo que le queda. Va a dejar a sus rehenes, tal vez con una pequeña guardia." Tomando una respiración profunda, añadí, "Vamos a atrincherarnos aquí. Ata y amordaza a esos tres y ponlos fuera de la puta vista. Y Bella, toma a dos contigo para ir por papá."

"Edward," escuché detrás de mí, y Bella me estaba apartando de todos. "Cariño, ¿estás _seguro_ que quieres que nos separemos?"

Haciendo una mueca, encontré su mirada. "Dulzura, honestamente no sé qué demonios hacer," solté en un susurro, empezando a enumerar todas las cosas que tenían que pasar al mismo tiempo. "Quiero a mi papá de vuelta. Quiero volver para enseñarle a Bethy cómo volar. Quiero volver para ver a Sammy con su dron. Quiero hacer algo a la parrilla en casa de tía Kate. Te quiero desnuda y corriéndote en torno a mí con tanta fuerza que veas estrellas. Estoy muy agotado, quiero dormir durante dos días. Quiero muerto a este hijo de puta. Y ya no quiero tener esas bombas en mi maldita posesión. Así que, si puedes descifrar una manera de hacer todo eso sin separarnos, maldición, soy todo oídos."

Bella esbozó una breve sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, los auriculares se encendieron.

"¿Oye, Ed? _Bellissima_ … ¡alguien respóndame!" Alec llamó frenético por la línea.

"Sí, Alec, adelante," declaré, volviéndome hacia Rose, que estaba señalando la pantalla.

"¿Estoy entendiendo bien esta mierda? ¿Es la ubicación de papá oso?"

Mi ceño se frunció, y miré a Jasper a los ojos, que repentinamente cambió a lenguaje de señas con las manos, diciéndome que Alec debe haber conseguido nueva información si estaba usando el viejo código.

"Diez-cuatro, Alec. Es correcto," respondí, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la gente que nos rodeaba, porque ya sea que Alec no confiaba en alguien aquí o creía que la línea no era segura.

"Tu avena está contaminada, chico."

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon, y miré a Bella a los ojos mientras Alec continuaba.

"Estoy en el aire, me dirijo hacia ti."

"Entendido," murmuré, pero levanté mi cabeza cuando el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero en la distancia llegó a mis oídos.

"Ese no es Alec," dijo Alice desde la mesa justo al entrar a la cabaña. Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia. "Está en movimiento, pero ese no es él."

"¡Tenemos compañía!" Benny gritó por la radio.

Jasper entró corriendo a la casa y subió al ático. Su voz se escuchó al instante en la radio. "Veo una, dos, tres SUV llenas de hombres a toda su capacidad."

"Eso no incluye a Carlisle o Seong," Alice agregó al final, señalando la pantalla que rastreaba los chips GPS de todos.

"No, sin duda que no," declaró Jasper.

Eleazar dio un agudo silbido, y sus hombres salieron disparados en acción. Los tres rehenes que teníamos seguían atados, ahora con cinta en su boca, y los metieron a la cocina. Gary se llevó a tres hombres a su posición original en el bosque al lado este de la casa. El lado oeste seguía muy vigilado, y la camioneta con las bombas seguía oculta.

Bella se giró para mirarme. "Supongo que eso lo decide. No me voy, y antes de que discutas, entérate que no va a funcionar. Me quedo." Se acercó. "Si Alec tiene razón, entonces alguien aquí es el topo, y si crees que voy a dejarte para que lo descubras tú solo, entonces estás jodidamente loco."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "No, no voy a discutir." Miré por encima de su cabeza. "Mi equipo, las reglas tradicionales de emergencia. ¿Recuerdan sus lugares? ¿Recuerdan sus trabajos?"

"¡Señor!" La mayoría de ellos respondió.

"Entonces, ¡vayan! ¡Adelante, adelante, adelante!" Volví a mirar a Bella. "Tú te quedas conmigo… afuera a un costado de la casa."

"Siempre," dijo, corriendo hacia la mesa donde sus armas—tanto el arco y las flechas como su arma—la esperaban.

Puse mi mochila en mi hombro, junto con mi _sig_. Recargada en la barandilla de la terraza estaba el lanzagranadas que había sacado de la provisión de armas en el cobertizo, así que también la tomé. Corrimos juntos, bajando de la terraza y rodeando hacia un costado de la casa al grupo de árboles. Un toque de nostalgia me invadió cuando aterrizamos contra el árbol que habíamos usado para luchar contra los hombres de Royce King la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

"Repórtense," dije bajito por el auricular.

"Estoy en posición. Ventana del frente dentro de la casa," declaró Mickey.

"Estoy bajo la casa," respondió Rose. "De frente al patio delantero."

"Tengo a Mack y Alice conmigo en las alturas. Vemos a todas direcciones." La voz de Jasper se escuchó calmada, pero era mis ojos, así que me dio más. "Un helicóptero se acerca debería pasar por encima en menos de un minuto. Las SUV están por doblar en el camino de entrada."

Uno de mi equipo aún no se había reportado, así que lo llamé. "Dean, ¿cuál es tu posición?"

"Estoy con Mickey en la casa."

"Entendido," gruñí, mirando a Bella cuando ella rápidamente escribió algo en su teléfono. "¿Lista, dulzura? Igual que en los viejos tiempos. Haciendo explotar a tipos en el patio delantero."

Bella guardó su teléfono, asintiendo. "De alguna forma, creo que estás disfrutando esto demasiado."

"Tal vez solo quiero terminar con esta mierda, matar a todos los cabrones, y luego continuar con mis puñeteras vacaciones…"

Bella sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza y quitando el seguro de su nueve milímetros. "Te amo. Vamos."

El sonido sordo de las aspas del helicóptero era más fuerte e intenso. Apenas si libró la cima de los árboles cuando voló sobre nosotros. Ya que todos estaban ocultos y bajo la protección de la casa o de los árboles, no había mucho que ellos vieran cuando recorrieron la propiedad. Podía imaginar que los cuerpos en el campo y los trozos de césped quemados llamarían su atención, pero no verían ningún movimiento, nada de disparos. Todavía.

"Muy bien, gente, estén atentos y esperen mi señal," les dije en voz baja. "Déjenme reducir un poco las posibilidades. ¿Alguien ve a Kim? ¿En el helicóptero? ¿En una SUV? Hábleme."

"No hay señales, no hay señales," murmuró Mack. "Estoy buscando. Tienes que darme un segundo."

"Entendido."

El helicóptero descendió en picado sobre la casa, y Mack habló, "¡Edward! Está en el helicóptero. No lo vi la primera vez. Está en la parte de atrás."

"Entendido," respondí, mis ojos siguiendo el helicóptero.

Las puertas laterales se abrieron, y los mismos hijos de puta de Seattle con lanzagranadas estaban apuntando por cada lado junto con armas automáticas.

"De acuerdo, escúchenme todos," Eleazar habló. "Mantengan su posición. No disparen. Dejen que ese helicóptero aterrice porque él piensa que está en control de esta mierda. No lo está. Nosotros sí."

Bella se movió junto a mí, y me volví para dejar un beso a un costado de su cabeza mientras esperábamos. Benny reportó las SUV que se acercaban cuando el helicóptero apagó el motor, y tres tomaron el camino de entrada. Eché un vistazo al helicóptero, notando que solo estaba el piloto, Kim, y otros dos a bordo.

Volviéndome hacia la mejor tiradora que conocía, levanté mi mano y nos quite los auriculares a ambos. "Dulzura, necesito que limpies el helicóptero."

Bella miró de mí al helicóptero que se estaba apagando. "Si lo eliminamos aquí, podríamos matar a tu papá. Kim no es estúpido; tendrá una táctica defensiva ya que no trajo a los rehenes con él. Como que si él muere, también lo harán los rehenes."

"Solo a los pasajeros y el piloto, cariño. No a Kim," le susurré en respuesta, volviendo a colocar nuestros auriculares.

Las SUV se vaciaron, y hombres empezaron a dispersarse por el patio delantero, dejando algunos en los coches. No se habían acercado a ninguno de nuestros escondites, pero podía escuchar llamados y posiciones por la radio. Nadie siquiera se había acercado a la puerta principal.

Kim salió del helicóptero, gritándole a la puerta en coreano.

"Oh, definitivamente tengo una solución a este problema," Jasper canturreó bajito por la radio.

"No uses esa solución," ordené en voz baja. "Lo matas, y entonces su gente puede matar a papá y a Seong."

"Está ordenando que alguien le lleve al hijo rico de Cullen," declaró Dean.

"Ed, no te muevas," ordenó Eleazar. "También le está ordenado a sus hombres que empiecen a buscar las bombas."

Todos estaban tensos y callados, esperando cuál sería el próximo paso de Kim cuando sus hombres no me sacaran como su rehén capturado.

Se escuchó un breve pitido por la radio, y de repente la voz de mi papá se escuchaba fuerte, clara y en control.

"Papá oso a bebé oso, responde," declaró, haciendo que le diera a Bella una amplia sonrisa al tocar mi auricular.

"Aquí bebé oso," dije con voz tan baja como pude sin dar mi posición.

"Tu avena sigue contaminada, pero papá oso ya no está en los bosques y está en el aire," declaró con su código.

"Entendido," declaré, echándole otro vistazo a Kim, que seguía esperando que alguien me sacara de la cabaña. "Mi equipo—" Comencé a decir pero fui interrumpido por Mickey.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" Escuché, pero luego se quedó callada.

La voz de Ji-Yun se escuchó desde la casa en coreano, y no necesitaba un traductor. Le acababa de decir a Kim que había caído en una trampa, porque todo se volvió una locura.

"Oh demonios, aquí vamos," murmuró Bella pero entonces trató de conseguir que Mickey le respondiera.

La voz de Alec se escuchó en la línea. "Ed, estamos cerca de la cabaña. El tiempo estimado son diez minutos."

"Entendido," declaré, preparando el lanzagranadas. "Eleazar, estoy a punto de encender a estos bastardos. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"No, chico. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Benny, atrápalos en el fuego cruzado. Escúchenme, cuídense del fuego amistoso. _Nadie_ llega al bosque. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Señor!" Casi todos respondieron.

Levanté mi lanzagranadas y salí por detrás del árbol. Por la seguridad de Ben, elegí una de las más cercanas a mí y lejos de él y su equipo para que no se chamuscara. Bella y yo nos movimos al unísono, pero yo tenía el elemento sorpresa. El _pop_ y el silbido llamaron la atención de todos, pero la explosión de la camioneta sacudió el suelo y los árboles.

Trataron de vaciar los dos vehículos que quedaban, pero con toda mi gente apuntando en su dirección, se eliminó a la mayoría antes de que siquiera pusieran un pie en el césped. Las balas silbaron en torno a Bella y a mí, y salimos disparados de vuelta detrás del gran árbol. Jasper y las chicas en el ático se encargaban de los hombres que habían empezado a dispersarse por la propiedad. Rose se encargaba del área cerca de la casa, porque todavía no teníamos contacto con Mickey.

Bella hizo exactamente lo que le pedí, y en vez de arriesgarse a hacer estallar el helicóptero, usó el arco y la flecha. Los tres pasajeros estaban muertos. Kim no estaba visible.

"¡Ed, tú y Bells van a tener problemas! ¡Muévanse, muévanse, muévanse!" Alice nos dijo por la radio.

Bella y yo no respondimos, pero reaccionamos al instante, dejando nuestro puesto junto al árbol y entrando al bosque. El sonido distintivo de un seguro siendo retirado de una granada llegó a mis oídos.

"¡Entrante!" Grité, llevándola más dentro del bosque.

La explosión estuvo lo bastante cerca para empujarnos hacia adelante, y nos deslizamos por una cuesta hacia los arbustos. Desde dónde estábamos, podía ver preparados a algunos de los hombres de Eleazar, la camioneta cubierta, y movimiento viniendo desde la dirección de la casa. Repentinamente, les dispararon a cuatro de los hombres de El y cayeron antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y cuando vi al tirador, las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon por la ira.

"Joder," Bella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirándome. "¿Qué hacemos, Edward?"

No le respondí, pero comencé a correr, apuntándole a Dean antes de que pudiera meterse a la camioneta del lado del conductor. Estaba a varios metros de distancia, de modo que para cuando me acerqué, el motor de la camioneta ya estaba acelerando. Apreté el paso, escuchando los llamados por la radio que estaba demasiado enojado para entender.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la camioneta, y algo me golpeó con fuerza en mi costado. Vi estrellas cuando caí al suelo. Todavía estaba atontado cuando la voz de Dean se escuchó en mis oídos mientras sacudía mi cabeza para aclararla.

"Lo siento, Edward," dijo, y pareció hacer eco en las paredes de mi cráneo. "No tenía opción." Esperó hasta que Kim Min-Jun entrara del lado del pasajero en la cabina de la camioneta antes de salir derrapando y salpicándome con hojas, tierra y ramitas.

Antes de que pudiera decirle a todos que la camioneta estaba en movimiento, Bella lo hizo.

"¡Los paquetes están en movimiento! ¡No disparen! ¡Van a demoler todo el lugar!" Dijo, y se escuchó como si estuviera corriendo.

"¡Tiene razón! ¡No le disparen a esa camioneta!" Ordenó Eleazar.

"¿Dulzura? ¿Cuál es tu posición?"

"Estoy llegando a los coches. Si no podemos dispararle, al menos puedo seguirla," dijo con respiraciones jadeantes.

"Voy camino a ti, Bellsy," murmuró Mickey, escuchándose tan atontada como yo, pero al menos estaba bien. "Para su información, Ji-Yun huyó, pero los otros dos no sobrevivieron."

"Entendido, y llévate mi coche, Bella," gruñí, poniéndome de pie, aunque necesité del tronco de un árbol para apoyarme por un segundo. "¡Alec, responde!"

"Estoy por llegar, chico," respondió.

"¡No! Tienes que buscar la camioneta blanca rentada," le dije, saliendo del bosque y alcanzando a ver el helicóptero de Kim. "Te veré en el aire. Alice, te necesito en información, y por favor, cámbianos a todos a un nuevo canal. Jasper, Eleazar, los necesito en el helicóptero. ¡Ahora! Benny, por favor, vigila mi propiedad."

Jasper dejaba la casa corriendo, y Eleazar ya estaba sacando de la cabina del helicóptero a los hombres que Bella había matado. Me subí al asiento del piloto, poniéndome los auriculares.

"Edward, deberías saber que dejé inútil el pulso electromagnético, pero no lo parece. Ahora estamos en un canal encriptado. También, la camioneta está transmitiendo una señal excelente," declaró Alice.

"Gracias, Alice." Miré a Eleazar, que se estaba subiendo al asiento del copiloto. "No me importan cuales fueron sus razones… voy a matarlo."

"Estoy seguro, chico. Ahora él es una amenaza para todos. Sabe demasiado," respondió El.

La voz de Bella se escuchó por los auriculares, dando sus propias órdenes. "Alice, por favor, continúa dándole información a Edward. Rose, por favor, infórmale a tía Kate que tienen que reforzar la seguridad solo por si acaso, y Mack, por favor, verifica el paradero de la exesposa de Dean y su hijo. Y Edward, Mickey y yo estamos en el coche con dirección al oeste."

"Entendido, dulzura," le dije, encendiendo el helicóptero. "Seré tu ángel en el aire tan pronto como sea posible."

La última voz que se escuchó antes que me elevara del suelo fue la de mi papá.

"Hijo, tenemos razones para creer que se van a dirigir a Port Angeles. Puede que tengan un barco en el que van a transportar esas bombas."

Asintiendo, me elevé del suelo. "Entendido," respondí, volviéndome hacia Eleazar. "Sabes que podemos simplemente volar la camioneta y terminar con esto."

"Si tenemos que hacerlo, preferiría que no fuera en suelo norteamericano." Declaró, levantando una ceja en mi dirección. "Demasiada mierda con la que lidiar después."

Asintiendo, le dije, "Dean Carter no vivirá para recibir su primer cheque."

* * *

 **(1** **) Glacier Peak Wilderness es un área silvestre de 566,057 acres, 35 millas de largo y 20 millas de ancho ubicada en partes de los condados de Chelan, Snohomish y Skagit en las Cascadas del Norte de Washington.**

* * *

 _ **¡Carajos! Si hubiera hecho una quiniela me hubiera ganados unos buenos billetes jejejeje. ¡Se los dije! Nunca confié de lleno en Dean, y varias de ustedes también lo pensaron. En fin, ya sabemos quién es el topo. Pero al menos Carlisle ya está libre y al parecer ya han acabado con la mayoría de los hombres de Kim, solo falta evitar que lleguen al barco de dice Carlisle, ya veremos cómo les va con eso. Y por supuesto, supongo que aunque a Edward no le importe, a todos nos gustaría saber cuáles fueron las razones de Dean para traicionarlos, aunque lo más seguro y en lo que por lo visto también pensó Bella, es que lo hizo por su familia. Él estaba muy al tanto de los métodos de Kim para lograr la lealtad de sus soldados y uno de esos, él lo dijo, era usar a los familiares para chantajear. Así que… y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Les agradezco que hayan sido pacientes y supieran reconocer que la publicación de la historia no está en mis manos, si no en las de la autora. Y Deb ya había explicado las razones por las que no había podido escribir, en este capítulo dejó una nota explicando como cuando se enfermó tuvo que dejar de fumar y fumar estaba muy ligado a su inspiración al escribir, así que no podía hacerlo, eso y algunos otros problemas de la vida real la llevó a la depresión y por lo tanto, menos deseos e inspiración para escribir. Al parecer ahora que las cosas en su vida real están más tranquilas, ha encontrado una forma de sustituir la nicotina y la inspiración ha vuelto. Aunque explicó que el proceso es lento y que no esperemos que empiece a actualizar como antes, pero ya está escribiendo ;)**_

 _ **Ahora, como siempre, me encantaría saber qué les pareció el capítulo y esperaré ansiosa sus reviews. Y por supuesto, les pido POR FAVOR, que acudan a la historia original y le dejen un review a Deb para animarla y por supuesto, decirle que nos alegra que esté de vuelta. Si saben inglés, sabrán que poner, si no, pueden escribir esto:**_

 _ **I'm so happy to read you again Deb! Thank you for carry on with this story, I love Mercward! And I really hate Dean now, like Edward I don't care his reasons. He betray them all and now he will pay... I'm sure of that. I'm looking forward for the next chapter!**_

 _ **O tal vez quieran escribir su propio review en español, Deb no sabe español pero he visto a algunas autoras usar el traductor para entenderlos y lo más importante para ellas es saber qué leen y disfrutan de la historia, así que… ustedes deciden. Pero háganlo, no olviden que sus review es lo que mantiene vivo el fandom, en inglés y en español. Sean agradecidas :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Acqua Cullen Potter, FreyjaSeidr, Rosalva, Mari-bella-Cullen-Swan, ELIZABETH, Cullenland, Julieth, Tereyasha Mooz, Antonia, Shikara65, Nadiia16, OnlyRobPatti, odi19, paosierra, Doris, Noelia, Claudia S, beakis, PRISOL, Vrigny, dushakis, Adriu, jovipattinson, MercedesS, Kalia Chaparro, LicetSalvatore, Yessy VL13, lauritacullenswan, Laliscg, SharOn, Gabriela Cullen, ivi, Maribel, Cary, Niny96, saraipineda44, Techu, Yoliki, glow0718, , Lizdayanna, injoa, Tecupi, villachica, Prinsses Joselin Cullen, alejandra1987, AliciaGA, Andie, Sthefani NGO, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Pili, lagie, nancy, MELINA, rjnavajas, Josi, Lorenitta22, debynoe, JessMel, myaenriquez02, Sully YM, Pam Malfoy Black, Manligrez, BereB, Johanna22, NoLoDigas, Mafer, bbluelilas, andyG, Alma Figueroa, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** **,** yo solo traduzco **.**

 _ **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **BELLA**

"Dean Carver no vivirá para recibir su primer cheque."

Hice una mueca al escuchar la voz de Edward. Realmente hablaba en serio con lo que acaba de decir, y lo haría porque con todo lo que Dean sabía de nosotros, Gravity y de nuestra familia, Dean podría ponernos en gran peligro.

"Oh sí, el niño bonito está encabronado," Mickey murmuró mientras yo cambiaba velocidades en el Challenger de Edward. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras se frotaba la cabeza donde había sido golpeada. Abrió un ojo en mi dirección. "Estoy bien; escuché venir a esa perra loca antes de que pudiera realmente joderme. Y tú no crees esa mierda de Dean, ¿cierto?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y me encogí de hombros. "No sé. Dean tuvo mucho tiempo para tomar lo que necesitaba o eliminar a cualquiera de nosotros de la ecuación. Algo más está ocurriendo aquí."

El ruido atronador de las hélices de un helicóptero se escuchaba sobre nosotros, y levanté la vista para ver la sonrisa de Jasper mientras nos saludaba desde su lugar junto a Edward en el helicóptero de Kim. Era extraño ver a Edward volando algo más que su helicóptero, pero lo hacía con su estilo y manierismos acostumbrados.

"¡Moretti, ¿robaste eso del ejército de los Estados Unidos?!" La voz de Eleazar gruñó por la radio.

La calmada respuesta de Alec se escuchó en seguida. "Técnicamente, tú autorizaste que tomara este Hawk en tu nombre."

Mickey se rio entre dientes al buscarlo en el cielo. "Sí, pero me pregunto quién lo está volando por él." Me murmuró. "O sea, seguramente Alec no pondría a algún joven piloto en peligro de una corte marcial."

Hice una mueca y encogí un hombro, pero Alec la había escuchado.

"Boris escuchó que necesitaba un aventón jodidamente rápido hacia donde estaban ustedes, y fue lo bastante amable para ofrecer sus servicios."

"Oh, Jesús," declaró Eleazar. "¡Voy a trabajar con el papeleo de esta mierda hasta que me retire… o me _muera_!"

La voz de Rose se escuchó por la radio. "Para su información, acabamos de recibir noticias de Cho, y todavía está en estado crítico, aunque está respirando por su cuenta y preguntando por su esposa e hija. La esposa está en el aire vía transporte militar desde Corea del Sur mientras hablamos, y la hija obviamente está con ustedes."

"Con toda esta mierda, me había olvidado completamente de ella," murmuró Mickey. "La jodieron por todos lados."

"Mmm," murmuré evasivamente. "Honestamente, me gustaría dejarla en la base militar con su papá para que puedan quedarse por su cuenta."

"No jodas, dulzura," Edward concordó por la radio.

La voz de Carlisle se escuchó con un tono autoritario y firme. "Aún no."

"Ah demonios," suspiró Mickey, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Rose continuó con su información. "Tía Kate ya está en alerta. Ella y Emmett pidieron seguridad extra. A todos los secuaces les gustaría hablar con sus padres, pero quieren específicamente a… _Poppy_. Tan pronto como sea posible."

"Prometo que lo haré tan pronto podamos detenernos," Carlisle respondió con una risita. "¿A quién llamaron?"

"Ned y Harry Cauldwell."

Sonreí al escuchar los vítores. Ned y Harry eran hermanos de West Virginia. Nos ayudaron cuando Bethy fue secuestrada por Lilith hace varios años. Eran ridículos y divertidos, pero principalmente, eran letales. Me preocupaba su edad, pero por otro lado, Carlisle y Eleazar eran más o menos de la misma edad y seguían igual de astutos.

"Van a llevar a sus hijos con ellos," añadió Rose. "Austin y Ned Jr. De verdad entiende por Junior."

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo Jasper con una risita.

"¡Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice habló tres veces de la forma acostumbrada, pero había un toque de ansiedad.

"Adelante, Alice."

"Acaba de llegar un reporte policíaco. Alguien robó una motocicleta de esa gasolinera justo a la vuelta de la esquina de aquí. Una mujer—de ascendencia asiática—detuvo a un hombre a punta de pistola, tomando su motocicleta, su cartera y su teléfono," me leyó.

"Ji-Yun," Mickey y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"La Kawasaki verde lima partió hacia el oeste," Alice concluyó.

"Entendido, duendecillo. Edward, avísame si alcanzas a ver esa motocicleta."

"Claro que sí, dulzura. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Perseguirla?" Preguntó con una carcajada.

"Cierra la boca, pendejo. Le debo una paliza," respondió Mickey, frotando su cabeza y sonriendo cuando Edward se rio de ella.

La radio se quedó en silencio. Era un viaje muy largo de Trinity a Seattle—aún más largo a Port Angeles. La única conversación era la ubicación de la camioneta que Dean conducía. Nadie vio la motocicleta color verde lima. Ninguno de nosotros quería arriesgar la vida de conductores inocentes en la autopista al atacar a Dean y Kim en esa camioneta llena de bombas termobáricas. Y los pendejos lo sabían, porque la mayor parte del viaje de cinco horas, se quedaron dentro de un grupo de vehículos viajando a la misma velocidad.

Mientras los kilómetros pasaban volando, mi mente vagó hacia Dean. Los sentimientos de haber sido traicionados no eran tan fuertes como la total curiosidad. Nunca en ningún momento recibí una vibra de mierda de la nueva adición a nuestro equipo. Él era inteligente y astuto. Había actuado durante nuestro cautiverio dentro de la oficina de Carlisle en Twi Tech, y luchó valientemente con nosotros cuando tratamos de llegar a Kim en la azotea. Ese hombre, o nos engañó a todos como unos tontos o estaba jugando para ambos bandos. Si era lo último, entonces estaba en problemas, y necesitábamos descubrirlo antes de que fuera asesinado por un lado o el otro.

Para cuando llegamos a Seattle y al ferry Kingston, el Challenger de Edward necesitaba gasolina y Mickey y yo necesitábamos el baño. Alec y Boris se adelantaron a los puertos de Port Angeles con Carlisle y Seong. Edward estaba monitoreando el progreso de Dean, aunque el rastreador GPS que Alice puso en el pulso electromagnético estaba funcionando muy bien.

Edward estaba encabronado. Probablemente se sentía traicionado, pero yo no podía precisamente explicarme mis sospechas por radio, sobre todo cuando estaba esperando escuchar de Makenna sobre la familia de Dean.

Mickey y yo usamos el baño del ferry, volviendo a meternos al Dodge para el resto del viaje.

"¿Edward?" Lo llamé por el auricular.

"Adelante, dulzura."

"Tenemos que detenernos después de bajar del ferry. Solo te aviso."

"Diez-cuatro, amor. Mantén tus ojos abiertos y ten cuidado."

"Lo haré."

Tomando mi teléfono, le marqué a Alec por altavoz, sonriendo al escuchar su saludo, " _Bellisima_ , sé que probablemente estás cabreada conmigo por llevar a Dean a Gravity en primer lugar—"

"No, en realidad no, Alec," lo interrumpí. "Quiero saber qué averiguaste. ¿Qué te envió volando hacia nosotros… _literalmente_?"

Se rio entre dientes por cómo lo expresé, pero terminó con un profundo suspiro. "Cuando llamaron a casa de tía Kate, me debatía en dirigirme hacia ustedes de todos modos. Me encabronó que me disparan, pero he tenido peores. Estoy aún más encabronado que perdimos un hombre porque me dispararon, pero así es el negocio. Gracias a Rose, tomé el mismo avión privado de regreso. Lo primero que quería era la oficina de bienes inmuebles y arrendamiento en Twi Tech. Está en el piso trece."

"¿Pudiste hablar con alguien?"

"No, pero las tarjetas de seguridad de Twi Tech te permiten entrar a todas partes, así que me aproveché del caos y me perdí en la confusión. También me topé con Boris, que fue de gran ayuda. Hoy nadie está trabajando en el edificio. Todavía están limpiando el vestíbulo, las calles, y los escalones del frente. Seguridad está por todas partes, así que me mezclé.

"Los registros de arrendamiento para los pisos del cuarenta y cinco al cuarenta y siete son muy normales, pero tus chicas vieron eso. Es el nuevo negocio que proviene de Seúl, Corea en el que estábamos interesados, y sí, el nombre en él es Cho, pero es su contacto aquí en los Estados Unidos el que te sorprenderá."

"Solo dímelo, Alec."

"Bienes raíces Hutchins, que tiene su base en Portland. Que es dónde—"

"Trabaja Miranda Carver. ¡Hijo de perra!" Gemí, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Muy bien, entonces…" Mickey comenzó a decir, mirándome a los ojos. "Si seguimos tu corazonada, Bellsy, entonces tenemos que hacernos una simple pregunta. ¿Kim eligió esa oficina de bienes raíces como una amenaza a Dean? ¿Como si fuera la forma de Kim de decir infíltrate en Twi Tech o la mierda se pondrá jodidamente fea?"

"No sé. Estoy esperando que Mack me responda con la información de Miranda y Marcus Carver. Necesito saber si nos usó como una posible forma de salvar a su familia o si simplemente nos usó como una llave para entrar en Twi Tech y a Carlisle Cullen. O si ellos lo usaron cuando descubrieron para quién trabajaba…"

"Bella," Alec comenzó a decir, su voz tomando un tono de advertencia. "Él está conduciendo una van llena de armas de Twi Tech que podrían poner a todo el Noroeste del Pacífico en la Edad Media."

"Estoy consciente de eso, Alec. Pero tú no estuviste de rehén con Dean la mayor parte del día. Él luchó contra ellos, y lo hizo con _odio_. ¡Tú luchaste con él al subir a la cima del edificio! No se contuvo con sus golpes y disparos. ¿Y en esta última pelea? Fácilmente nos pudo haber matado a todos, sobre todo a Edward al final, pero solo lo derribó. Creo que hay más en Dean que su traición. Y quiero saber qué demonios nos estamos perdiendo."

El ferry atracó, y encendí el Challenger. "¿Ya están en el puerto?"

"Sí, _Bellisima_. Y Carlisle dice que sigas tus instintos, si es en lo que estás pensando."

"Entendido. Estaremos ahí en aproximadamente una hora."

Terminé la llamada, mirando a Mickey, que dijo, "Tienes razón; ese bastardo dio pelea cuando estábamos arriba. Y peleó cuando subíamos por ese edificio. Pudo haberme matado fácilmente en la cabaña, y no creo que Ji-Yun matara a esos otros dos prisioneros. Creo que Dean lo hizo. Ya estaban muertos cuando alcancé a ver a esa perra dirigiéndose hacia mí."

Asentí en señal que la había escuchado, pero eso me había imaginado. Recordando cómo Dean se apoderó de esa camioneta llena de bombas, había derribado a Edward cuando en realidad podría haberlo matado, porque Edward dispararía a matar, sin dudar. Él simplemente eliminó a mi esposo de la ecuación temporalmente, no permanentemente.

La primera gasolinera estaba llena de actividad, pero me detuve para llenar el tanque. Apagué el motor cuando el teléfono sonó.

"Makenna, ¿qué conseguiste?" Contesté, pero ella estaba gritando en ese momento.

"¡Solo hazlo, Alice! Traduce ese video."

"¿Mack?

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento," repitió, gimiendo. "OhDiosmío, estoy empezando a escucharme como ella."

Mickey se partió de la puta risa, amortiguando esa mierda detrás de su mano.

"¡Dejen de reírse, maldita sea, escúchenme!"

"¡De acuerdo, solo habla!" La insté, dándole un manotazo al tembloroso hombro de Mickey.

"Oh cielos, de acuerdo. Entonces… la familia de Dean. ¿Alguna vez te falló una corazonada, Bella? Porque es una locura lo acertada que eres algunas veces. Déjame decirte." Suspiró profundamente, escribiendo en el teclado. "Como sea. No respondas. Solo… _escucha_. Alec nos envió lo que averiguó sobre Bienes raíces Hutchins, y de ahí pudimos introducirnos en la vida de Miranda Carver—lleva al niño a la escuela, trabaja hasta que sale de la escuela, y entonces se va a casa. Un lindo departamento, un vecindario decente, y unos buenos vecinos. Pero hace dos días antes de que ocurriera todo en la Torre Twi Tech, Marcus no se presentó en la escuela y Miranda no se presentó al trabajo. Y no se les ha visto desde entonces."

"Ah, demonios," apenas dije entre mi aliento. "Muy bien, entonces, ¿cuándo se les vio por última vez?"

"En la estación Unión en Portland. Los dos subían a un tren rumbo a Seattle. Pero ahí es donde la mierda se pone interesante… ¿Adivina el rostro de quién apareció en la estación del tren?"

"Mack…"

"Tu amiga Ji-Yun."

"Esa puta perra…" Mickey comenzó a decir, sentándose hacia adelante y presionando su auricular. "Niño bonito, si ves esa motocicleta verde… Oh cielos, necesitamos saberlo."

"Entendido, niña salvaje, ¿pero realmente es una prioridad ahora?"

"¡Sí!" Las dos dijimos con fuerza, y agregué, "Edward, te lo explicaré en un minuto."

"De acuerdo, dulzura." Su voz sonó un poco sorprendida y algo tranquilizadora, pero años de hacer este tipo de trabajo lo tenían acostumbrado a hacer algo con fe ciega.

Volviéndome hacia Mickey, le dije, "Gasolina. Ve. Necesitamos ponernos en marcha."

Se salió de un salto del coche, pero Mack continuó dándome lo que había averiguado.

"Miranda y su hijo salieron con Ji-Yun por el frente de la estación del tren. Bella, ella es la clave para encontrarlos. Por otro lado, creo que deberías escuchar el video de la oficina de Carlisle de cuando estaban ahí. ¿Recuerdas cuando pateaste a uno de ellos por la ventana?"

"Sí. Vívidamente."

"Radical, por cierto, pero como sea… Dean estaba cara a cara con un guardia, ¿cierto? Un labio partido, una riña impulsada por la testosterona, y el hermano pequeño setenta y algo pisos abajo, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, Mack. Solo dilo."

"Al traducir esa pelea… Dean no es el tipo malo. El guardia amenazó con llamar a alguien para disparar una bala a la cabeza de su hijo si una persona más caía por la ventana. Dean estaba tratando de mantenerte a salvo pero actuaba como si les estuviera ayudando. Bellsy, no tenía opción. Si vamos a detener a Kim, entonces tenemos que llegar a su esposa y a su hijo y entonces, de alguna forma informarle a Dean. Esa es la única forma."

"Puede que tengas razón, pero tengo que saber algo más. Necesito saber por qué Kim eligió a Dean. ¿Fue antes o después de que lo contratáramos?"

"Antes, antes, antes," Alice dijo de pronto por la línea. "Al parecer, Kim conocía a Dean de cuando él estuvo estacionado en la zona desmilitarizada. No sé si había enemistad entre ellos, un mal negocio, o qué, pero se conocen. Ahora… no sé si usar Bienes raíces Hutchins fue una forma de encontrar a Dean o si lo amenazaron antes de aplicar. Dean llamó a Alec para el trabajo porque tenía una tarjeta de Gravity, pero no sé si Dean tuviera otra opción más que usarnos para entrar a la Torre Twi."

"Bueno, mierda. Está bien," encendí el coche una vez que Mickey volvió a su asiento. Estaba por poner al corriente a Edward en lo que acabábamos de enterarnos cuando una mancha verde salió frente a nosotros. "Oh, no puede ser así de fácil," murmuré, dándole un codazo a Mickey, que sonrió como si fuera Navidad.

"¿Crees que sepa que somos nosotros?" Preguntó, abriendo la guantera para sacar su arma.

"Creo que estamos por averiguarlo. Ponte tu cinturón."

"Maldición, ¿crees que estaba en el ferry?" Gruñó Mickey. "Sin duda podría haberla arrojado dentro."

Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros mientras seguía a la brillante motocicleta verde. "Ya no puedes matarla; tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas."

"Edward, Alice… cambio," dijo por la radio. "Tengo la moto en la mira. Estoy por seguirla."

"Entendido, entendido, entendido," repitió Alice. "Sucede que acabo de encontrar el número del móvil robado. Puedo bloquearlo, si quieres, Bella."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, sacudí mi cabeza. Alice nunca se "encontraba" nada. Si quería información o acceso a algo, entonces simplemente lo tomaba. Su filosofía era nunca pedir permiso, solo disculparse después de hacerlo. Y pocas veces se disculpaba en serio; si nos ayudaba, entonces todo era justo en la que a ella concierne.

"Sí, definitivamente. Y podríamos necesitar saber dónde ha llamado desde que lo robó," Mickey respondió por mí mientras yo cambiaba de velocidades y seguía a Ji-Yun.

"Te escucho, Bella, pero que alguien me hable de esta chica," Edward respondió. "¿Por qué debería importarme una mierda?"

"Bueno, niño bonito, tu esposa parece creer que Dean ha sido obligado a jodernos, y me siento inclinada a coincidir con ella," Mickey declaró con un marcado sarcasmo.

"Tienes que estarme jodiendo," murmuró casi para sí mismo.

Ji-Yun comenzó a cambiar de carriles y a pasar personas, y aceleré para hacer lo mismo, diciendo, "En este momento, Mack y Alice deben estar enviándote información de Miranda y Marcus Carver."

"La tengo," respondió Jasper, y la revisó leyéndola en voz alta para Edward y Eleazar en el helicóptero. "Tienen a su esposa y a su hijo, Ed."

"Exesposa," lo corrigió Edward pero no dijo nada por unos segundos. "Entonces, a esa mierda se refería cuando dijo que no tenía opción…" Su voz se apagó, quedándose callado.

Una vez más cambié de carril, acelerando un poco más. Pasamos unos cuantos coches más y pronto pasábamos a toda velocidad junto a todo el mundo en la autopista. Ji-Yun miró hacia atrás y de nuevo hacia adelante. Ya sea que supiera que éramos nosotros o lo sospechaba, porque aceleró, usando el arcén de emergencia para pasar una SUV, y entrando luego entre dos camionetas. Estaba fuera de mi vista en menos de tres segundos.

"Hija de puta," murmuró Mickey. "Aumenta un poco más la velocidad, Bella."

Revisando todos los carriles, rodeé las camionetas que probablemente iban al límite de velocidad pero me hacían sentir como si estuviéramos inmóviles. Alcancé a ver la moto adelante, y mantuve mi distancia al acelerar de Seattle hacia Port Angeles. Pareció tomarnos una eternidad seguirla de esa forma. No quería perderla, pero necesitaba mantenerme alejada para no asustarla. La moto podía esquivar el Challenger en cualquier puto momento. Era más pequeña y más rápida, y podía perderla en un parpadeo.

"¡Bella, lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo!" Llamó Alice por la radio. "El teléfono robado está haciendo llamadas a un teléfono desechable que está haciendo saltar la señal en las torres móviles en Port Angeles. Se triangula cerca del puerto."

"Entendido," Mickey y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Dulzura, tengo el puerto a la vista. El objetivo número uno todavía se dirige hacia allá. Voy a ser tus ojos para el segundo objetivo," añadió Edward.

"Gracias, Edward."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

"Conduce con cuidado, dulzura," dije por la radio.

"Con la velocidad a la que van, estarán ahí en menos de veinte minutos." Comentó Eleazar, señalando al mapa que mostraba las ubicaciones de los rastreadores GPS. "Y tu objetivo acaba de entrar a la bodega justo ahí."

Señaló hacia el último edificio de metal al final de una hilera donde una enorme puerta bajaba lentamente. De hecho, toda el área saliendo del puerto era una red de edificio de bodegas de metal. Tenía que haber unos veinte o veinticinco edificios.

Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante, leyendo el mismo mapa, y luego miró alrededor de los edificios, bodegas, y muelles a nuestro alrededor.

"Necesito estar en lo alto, Ed. Necesitas un águila revisando todo cuando aterrices este pájaro. Podrían tener bastardos por todas partes."

Señaló a una estructura como una torre cerca de los muelles pero no lejos del grupo de bodegas, y asentí, girando el helicóptero deteniéndome cerca de la cima. Jasper saltó, atrapando las mochilas que Eleazar le arrojó.

"Dame un minuto, y me instalaré. Te informaré qué veo," declaró Jasper.

"Entendido."

"Chico, cambio," llamó Alec.

"Adelante, Alec."

"Aterriza esa cosa al extremo norte del puerto."

El lugar del que estaba hablando era un campo cercado de botes abandonados, pilas de troncos, y equipo pesado. También parecía ser un estacionamiento, pero podía ver el helicóptero militar que Alec había "pedido prestado". La idea me hizo sonreír, pero aterricé el helicóptero de Kim no lejos de la ubicación de Alec.

Eleazar estaba ocupado informando su ubicación a sus hombres mientras yo apagaba el helicóptero. Me quité los auriculares antes de bajar y abrir la puerta lateral. Quería saber exactamente qué suministros habían dejado los hombres de Kim que pudiera utilizar. Nos llevamos el helicóptero con urgencia y no habíamos tenido mucha oportunidad de revisarlo, pero encontré cartuchos de municiones, unas cuantas granadas, y un par de Sigs, sin mencionar una radio.

Entregándole la última a Eleazar, sujeté una Sig a mi espalda y cargué mi mochila con municiones. El sonido de pasos hizo eco detrás de mí, y los encaré con mi Glock apuntando en su dirección pero en seguida la bajé, sonriéndole a Alec.

"¿Cómo está tu pierna, hombre?" Le pregunté, sonriendo al escuchar su burla y alcanzando a ver a mi padre detrás de él caminando hacia mí. Me atrajo en un brusco abrazo. "Me alegra que estés bien, papá."

"Gracias a ustedes, chicos." Su respuesta fue en un susurro y llena de agradecimiento.

Se apartó, palmeando un lado de mi rostro, y le sonreí, diciendo, "Creo que el retiro está en tu futuro inmediato, viejo."

Riéndose entre dientes, volvió a palmear mi rostro. "Hijo, no estás equivocado."

"De hecho, esa es la predicción de Bella, y pocas veces se equivoca."

Eso hizo reír con fuerza a papá, pero asintió al estrechar la mano de El antes de posar su mirada una vez más en mí. "Hablando de…"

"Está siguiendo a Ji-Yun." Presioné el auricular en mi oído. "Dulzura, repórtate."

"Edward, estamos a unos 16 kilómetros de su ubicación. Creemos que Ji-Yun se dirige directamente a la familia de Dean. Alice ha triangulado sus llamadas a una torre cerca del puerto."

"Hijo de puta," suspiré, mi labio encrespándose por el odio.

Tal vez no era odio. Tal vez era que me sentía traicionado, pero si Kim estaba usando a la familia de Dean contra él, entonces sus acciones casi eran comprensibles. No había una fuerza en este maldito planeta que pudiera detenerme de llegar a mi esposa e hijos, lo que había probado más veces de lo que me gustaría recordar, pero no me agradó el hecho de que fue mi equipo, mi _familia_ y yo los que habíamos sufrido. Una parte de mí quería golpear a este pendejo por no decir la verdad desde el principio. Si había un grupo de personas que podía comprender, era mi equipo. Tal vez eso era. Tal vez eso era lo que me encabronaba más que nada. _Nosotros_ podíamos haberlo ayudado mucho antes que hubiese llegado tan lejos.

"Lo que significa que la familia de Dean está cerca. Alguien los tiene aquí," Alec comentó en voz alta, mirando más allá de nosotros a las hileras de bodegas del puerto.

"Alice, cambio," llamé.

"Aquí estoy, aquí estoy, aquí estoy. Edward, estoy revisando la lista de arrendatarios y dueños de bodegas. Dame un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo de un tirón.

"Entendido. Infórmame lo que encuentres. Y si puedes conseguirme un ojo en el cielo, sería fenomenal."

"También estoy trabajando en eso," respondió rápidamente.

"Eres hermosa, Alice. Lo sabías, ¿cierto?" Le tomé el pelo como siempre, y su risa fue mi recompensa.

"Eso me sigues diciendo."

"Solo no quiero que lo olvides, duendecillo."

No me respondió, pero volví a mirar a Alec, diciendo, "Vamos a tener que tomar este astillero edificio por edificio. ¿Cómo está tu pierna?"

"No voy a ganar ninguna carrera, chico." Sacudió su cabeza y desplazó un poco su peso. "No debería estar de pie ahora. Dame un arma, y me subiré a una azotea en este extremo del complejo."

Los teléfonos de todos nos alertaron al mismo tiempo, y Alice habló en nuestros auriculares.

"Muy bien, acabo de enviarles a todos un plano de distribución de ese astillero. La X marca el lugar donde están Dean y Kim, los edificios resaltados son los que tienen ocupantes dentro, y los oscuros son los vacíos. Esos son cinco edificios, chicos. Algunos con un puñado de cuerpos calientes dentro. Alec, si tomas la primera bodega, hay una escalera de incendio que sube al lado norte de la azotea. Eso debería darte la vista panorámica contraria a Jasper," instruyó con su acostumbrada precisión. "Ahora, Edward, ¿ves la bodega de en medio?"

Le eché un vistazo al plano que había enviado, encontrando un edificio bastante grande en el centro. "Sí. Lo tengo," respondí, abriendo la siguiente foto que envió, que mostraba una vista térmica. Cuatro cuerpos estaban esparcidos por el edificio. Dos estaban muy juntos. "Oh vaya, tal vez tengamos la ubicación de la familia de Dean," murmuré a nadie en particular.

Todos se amontonaron a mi alrededor para mirar, pero fue mi papá el que habló.

"Hijo, tú y yo tomaremos ese edificio. Alec, tú te llevarás a Seong contigo a esa azotea para mantenerla a salvo. Eleazar, tú y Boris instálense ocultos afuera de la bodega donde están Kim y Dean y estén listos cuando Bella y Mickey sigan a esa chica aquí. Necesito un arma," dijo, y sonreí al ver que algunas veces no podía contenerse de tomar el control. "¿Qué?" Me preguntó.

"Nada, papá. Estamos a tus órdenes." Estiré mi mano dentro del helicóptero de Kim y agarré la otra Sig, dándosela a él.

"Además… ¿chicos?" Alice llamó.

"Adelante, Alice," le respondí.

"Hay un carguero atracado ahí. El manifiesto muestra un contenedor para Chung Sun-Woo, el alias de Kim."

Todos nos volvimos hacia el agua. Un enorme barco negro y rojo estaba en el muelle, se veía oxidado y deteriorado pero como cualquier otro barco que había visto en mi vida. No podía distinguir bien el nombre del barco desde donde estábamos, pero de hecho, estaba siendo cargado. El muelle era un hervidero de actividad, aunque el sol empezaba a ponerse.

"Dicho eso," Jasper dijo con voz cansina, "tenemos un contenedor dejando la bodega en la que está Kim. Parece que están listos para empacar esas bombas y el impulso electromagnético."

"Y está preparado para zarpar pronto, chicos," agregó Mack. "Acabo de hablar con el administrador del muelle, y van a elevar ancla en los siguiente quince o veinte minutos."

"Y ese edificio de en medio sigue ocupado," declaró Alice. "Se llevan las armas pero no su moneda de cambio."

"Joder, eso cambia las cosas," murmuré, mirando a mi papá. "Vamos a tener que llevar la pelea a ese barco y tener cuidado con los inocentes a bordo. _Y_ llegar con la familia de Dean, todo al mismo tiempo."

"Y para cuando podamos acercarnos al maldito barco, el sol se habrá ocultado," Alec señaló.

"Si pudiéramos hablar con el capitán…" Murmuró papá casi para sí mismo. Me miró, diciendo, "Nadie quiere un terrorista a bordo de su barco, por lo que tal vez podamos convencerlo de demorarse o, al menos, que nos deje buscar la maldita cosa."

"No me agrada mucho pedir puto permiso," declaré encogiéndome de hombros.

Papá sonrió, apretándome un hombro. "No, supongo que no."

"Tú me enseñaste eso," le dije, volviéndome a Eleazar. "¿Crees que puedas usar tu influencia en esto? ¿Tal vez hacer que alguien lo demore?" Señalé hacia las cajas que Kim y Dean estaban cargando en el barco, porque ahora que estaban a bordo el tiempo estaría contando.

Eleazar asintió, pero ya estaba en ello, hablando bajito al teléfono antes de dirigirse a nosotros. "Si logran salir del puerto, entonces necesitaremos que nos lleven. Honestamente, ese barco será una bomba flotante de tiempo si algo sale mal, así que preferiría abordarlo a escondidas y dejar que eleve anclas antes de empezar una pelea."

"Entonces necesitamos ponernos en marcha. Y tenemos que—" Comencé a decir, pero el sonido de una motocicleta llamó mi atención, sin mencionar el motor de mi Challenger justo detrás de ella. Presionando mi auricular, le dije, "Dulzura, déjala ir. Se dirigirá a la bodega de en medio; hemos localizado dónde tienen a la familia de Dean. Ven con nosotros al lote de almacenamiento al lado norte del puerto."

"Diez-cuatro, Edward."

La moto recorrió unas calles tranquilas entre las bodegas casi demasiado rápido, y viró bruscamente para entrar en la bodega de en medio justo como suponíamos. Las grandes puertas de metal bajaron otra vez, pero todos nos volvimos para ver mi Dodge detenerse dentro del área cercada donde estábamos.

Mi esposa era un deleite a la vista, sin importar que la había visto apenas esta mañana. Esta era una misión peligrosa; preferiría mantenerla cerca, pero joder, no estaba resultando de esa forma. Mickey y Bella salieron del coche, y mi papá fue el primero en acercarse, envolviéndolas en abrazos.

Tomando el rostro de Bella entre sus manos, le sonrió. "Gracias, cariño."

Ella sonrió y asintió. "Emito mi voto para tu retiro."

Él se echó a reír, besando el medio de su frente. "Eso escuché."

Los ojos de Bella encontraron los míos, y su suspiro de alivio fue audible, pero me envolvió en sus brazos en unos segundos.

"Hola, dulzura. Buen trabajo con Ji-Yun," susurré en su cabello.

"Bueno, no estábamos seguras a dónde iba, así que teníamos que seguirla. No fue sino hasta que Alice se involucró que supimos que venía aquí," explicó, tocando mi rostro y besándome brevemente.

"Bueno, las chicas están pateando traseros con la información. Sin embargo, estamos escasos de tiempo, Bella," comenzó a decir Alec, señalando hacia el gran carguero en el puerto. "Tenemos que subir a ese barco. Las bombas, Dean, y Kim están en esa cosa. Y tenemos que llegar a la bodega, lo que significa—"

Su nariz se arrugó, pero asintió. "Tenemos que separarnos."

Me quité mi gorra de béisbol, pasando una mano por mi cabello y volviéndomela a poner. "¡Maldita sea!" Refunfuñé, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Relájate, hijo," dijo mi papá. "Llevaré a las chicas a esa bodega con Alec apostado afuera. Tú te llevas a El y a Boris a ese barco y terminan con esta mierda. Ni siquiera me importa cómo lo hagan."

"¿Y Seong?" Preguntó Bella, porque la pobre chica estaba perdida en toda esta mierda.

"Ella se queda conmigo," ofreció Alec. "No estoy particularmente seguro de confiar en ella," dijo, desviando su mirada hacia la chica en cuestión. "Estoy de acuerdo con _Bellisima_ en esto. ¿No podemos mandarla donde está su padre?"

"No," mi papá respondió con firmeza. "Tengo el presentimiento que nos será útil antes de que termine toda esta mierda."

"Él vendrá por mí," Seong habló, viéndose un poco cabreada de que estuviéramos hablando _de_ ella en vez de _con_ ella. "Min-Jun vendrá por mí."

"Aww, qué dulce," Mickey canturreó con sarcasmo. "Ella cree que le importa a Kim."

"No, no lo hará," Bella le dijo a Seong, ignorando las burlas de Mickey. "Si te quisiera, te hubiera mantenido a su lado. Si te quisiera, nos contactaría por un intercambio. No, Seong, él te utilizó para llegar aquí, para entrar a Twi Tech, y para llegar a tu padre. Ya se olvidó de ti."

Hice una mueca cuando las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Seong, pero mi Bella tenía razón. Si Kim Min-Jun hubiera querido a Seong, habría luchado por ella. Muy probablemente también la habría descubierto antes y mantenido a su lado.

"Sin mencionar que casi consigues que asesinen a tu padre," Alec señaló. "Así que… te quedarás conmigo y te mantendré a salvo. ¿Entendido?"

Seong simplemente asintió, viéndose un poco como Bethy cuando la regañamos, lo que me hizo recordar que Seon era simplemente una adolescente agresiva.

Mi papá sacudió su cabeza, mirándome. "¡Ahora… vayan! Suban sus traseros en ese barco. Tendrán que darse prisa."

Mirando con desdén al hecho que una vez más, me separaría de mi Bella, me volví hacia mi esposa. "Ten cuidado, dulzura. Por favor."

"Tú también. Te amo."

Besé sus labios con rudeza en respuesta, volviéndome hacia Eleazar y Boris. "Vamos a hacerlo."

Los tres nos abrimos paso entre las bodegas quedándonos en las sombras que ya se oscurecían porque el sol ya casi se había ocultado. Esquivamos la de en medio, que se había quedado quieta desde Ji-Yun se presentó. Nos detuvimos en la última bodega, que afortunadamente no era lo último que nos cubría. Pilas de leños, contenedores de embarque vacíos, y grandes cajas estaban esparcidos por el largo embarcadero. Al acercarnos al barco, vi dos formas de abordar. Había un tramo de escaleras que subían del embarcadero a la cima. También había un andamio que erigieron a un lado donde se veía que alguien había hecho algo de mantenimiento y pintura. En la cima había algo de equipo de soldadura y botes de pintura.

"Toma el andamio," aconsejó Eleazar. "Estamos apenas fuera de la vista del puente."

"O podemos aprovechar un aventón," Boris dijo con una risita en su tono.

Señaló con su barbilla hacia la grúa. Un contenedor de color rojo oscuro estaba siendo preparado para subirlo al barco.

"De ninguna jodida manera," murmuré, sonriéndoles a los dos hombres mayores, que se reían bajito. "Me arriesgaré con el andamio. Aunque necesitamos una distracción."

"Déjamelo a mí," dijo Boris, rodeando una pila de tarimas hacia la grúa.

"Va a joder ese equipo, ¿cierto?" Le pregunté a Eleazar.

"Probablemente. Vamos a ponernos en posición para que su loca y jodida idea pueda funcionar. Por lo general, un barco de este tamaño tiene como una docena de hombres—más o menos—por lo que tenemos una buena oportunidad de pasar sin que nos vean."

"Eso si él puede captar su atención," susurré mientras El tomaba la delantera.

Podíamos escuchar la actividad sobre nosotros al acercarnos a la cima. Sin embargo, la grúa dio un chillido espeluznante. Una columna de humo negro salió del motor, y el contenedor, que había estado a solo unos metros en el aire, volvió a caer al embarcadero.

La risa de Jasper hizo eco en el auricular. "Tengo la esperanza de ser tan radical como Boris a esa edad."

Sonriendo, asentí ligeramente. "¿Nos puedes ver, Jasper?"

"Sí, tendrás luz verde para abordar en aproximadamente quince segundos," respondió. "Tienes… cinco, diez, doce… Oh, probablemente vas a lidiar con unos veinte pendejos, Ed. Algunas armados hasta los putos dientes."

"Sinceramente dudo que los marineros estén armados, así que mantén a los hombres de Kim lejos de nuestros traseros, J," ordené, asomándome por encima del andamio para ver a la mayoría de los hombres viendo el desastre que había hecho la grúa.

"¿Dijiste 'mameros'?" Dijo con un tono parecido al de Emmett.

"Oh cielos," Eleazar suspiró, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para que avanzara. "Buscamos la puerta a la bodega de carga que está abajo. La mayoría de estos bastardos están construidos de la misma forma. Debería de estar a la vuelta de la esquina debajo del puente. ¡Vamos!"

Con una última mirada hacia el grupo de hombres que nos daban la espalda, seguí la dirección de El. Ambos cruzamos la pasarela y nos detuvimos a la vuelta de la esquina, detrás de un enorme rollo de cuerda. La costa estaba despejada y nos deslizamos silenciosamente por la pared hacia la puerta que El quería.

Una vez dentro, toqué el auricular. "Boris, estamos dentro. Quédate en algún lugar fuera de la vista".

"Tengo tus seis, hijo. No te preocupes por mí".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dije: "Entendido. Jasper, mantén tus ojos en el equipo de papá. No sé cuánta señal tendremos abajo".

"Entendido", dijo con un gruñido. "Está bien, Carlisle, todos están en posición. Mándalos al infierno."

* * *

 _ **Y nos vuelve a dejar al filo del asiento jajajaja. Este próximo encuentro se ve que va a estar de muerte, espero que Deb pueda actualizar pronto. Pero mientras tanto, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y si es así, no olviden por favor dejar su review. Recuerden que es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo a su diversión y por supuesto, me encantaría que también le dieran las gracias a Deb en la historia original, el link está en mi perfil y lo dejaré fijo en la parte superior de mi grupo de Facebook. Dar gracias no cuesta nada y sí nos anima a seguir compartiendo estás emocionantes historias con ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Karina, DenniChavez, Shikara65, , PRISOL, myaenriquez02, dushakis, jessica shikon no miko, MercedesS, beakis, Merce, Techu, Nadiia16, BereB, EmDreams Hunter, Adriu, glow0718, YessyVL13, Josy, julieth, Annimo D, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, Kalia Chaparro, Jgav28, SharOn, Vero Morales, torrespera172, Yoliki, JessMel, Vrigny, lagie, EysaD, injoa, cary, tulgarita, Amy Lee, lauritacullenswan, Niny96, ELIZABETH, Chonis22, pilimg, Mafer, Tecupi, Sully YM, FreyjaSeidr, Manligrez, debynoe12, SmilePaola, Liz Vidal, rjnavajas, Lizdayanna, erizo ikki, Pam Malfoy Black, OnlyMe 12, villachica, Conni Stew, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno,** yo solo traduzco **.**

 _ **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **BELLA**

"Muy bien, Carlisle, todos en posición. Mándenlos al infierno."

La voz de Jasper estaba tranquila, que era su humor habitual, pero también lo estaba la de Carlisle cuando habló a continuación por la radio.

"Jasper, vas a dispararle a cualquiera que salga de esta bodega que no seamos nosotros o los Carver. ¿Entendido?" Preguntó bajito mientras nos ocultábamos detrás de una camioneta estacionada.

"Sí, señor," respondió Jasper. "Tengo una vista adecuada de la puerta del frente y el callejón lateral. Necesitarás la vista de alguien más en la puerta trasera y el otro callejón."

"Estoy en ello," respondió Alec, respirando pesadamente, y supe que estaba adolorido, pero seguía adelante de todos modos. "Tendrás una vista de ahí en veinte segundos… De acuerdo, tal vez treinta. ¡No critiquen!"

Todos nos reímos entre dientes, y Mickey sacudió su cabeza, diciendo, "¿Cómo podríamos criticarte, Alec? Demonios, creímos haberte perdido."

La mirada de Carlisle encontró la mía, y había un toque de tristeza mezclado con la severidad por la situación que nos ocupaba cuando dije, "No jodas," bajo mi aliento.

"Ahora que estamos cubiertos por todos lados, Mickey, quiero que te encargues de la puerta trasera, con Alec cubriéndote la espalda. Lo más probable es que esté cerrada con llave de todos modos. Avísame cuando estés lista para entrar." Se volvió hacia mí cuando ella se echó a correr hacia la noche. "Bella, tú vas conmigo. Una vez que despejemos esta bodega, tendremos que informarle al otro equipo. Con suerte, tendrán recepción para entonces."

"Está bien," le dije con un profundo suspiro, preparando mi nueve milímetros. "Te lo advierto, Ji-Yun es aguerrida."

Carlisle asintió. "¿La necesitamos?"

"No si podemos sacar a Miranda y a Marcus a salvo de ahí. Aunque, ella es una fugitiva internacional buscada por crímenes terroristas mientras ha trabajado para Kim. Sin mencionar que creo que tienen una relación, lo que significa que podría sernos muy útil," solté con ironía, lo que hizo resoplar bajito a mi padrino.

"Y que le debo una _épica pateada en el puto culo_ ," agregó Mickey.

"Entendido," susurró él, haciendo un gesto con su barbilla para ponernos en posición y tomar la puerta del frente.

"Estoy en la puerta trasera," susurró Mickey por el auricular. "La estoy abriendo."

"Bella, ve por la derecha. Yo iré por la izquierda. Mickey, a tu señal," ordenó con facilidad.

Trabajar con Carlisle no era muy diferente de trabajar con su hijo. Mientras que a veces Edward tenía la tendencia de entrar disparando, su papá daba miedo por su forma de actuar meticulosa y calculadora. Era silencioso y misterioso. Podía ser frío y sabía muy bien que cuando empezó su equipo de mercenarios, era una fuerza por sí solo, sin sentir mucho remordimiento por nada mientras hacia un trabajo. Ahora, era más viejo, más sabio, pero no menos calculador como alguna vez lo fue. Aunque era _Poppy_ para todos los niños y CEO de una compañía de la lista Fortune 500, seguía siendo malditamente astuto. Podía calcular y reaccionar tan rápido como siempre si tenía que hacerlo, pero si no tenía que hacerlo, sería igual de feliz siendo _Poppy_ todo el maldito día. Lo que me recordó que todo esto empezó con una excursión al maldito zoológico. Me reí en silencio yo sola, sacudiendo mi cabeza, pero me puse seria cuando la voz de Alice se escuchó bajito por la radio.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, tienen fuentes de calor ahí dentro. Dos en la puerta del frente, dos en la puerta de atrás y uno paseándose en medio en torno a dos más que han estado quietas por algún tiempo. Creo que la que se está paseando es Ji-Yun. He intentado tener una vista del interior de la bodega, pero no tienen cámaras de seguridad. O si las tienen, no están conectadas a ninguna red que pueda encontrar."

"Gracias, Alice."

"¿Quieres que apague las luces?"

Miré a Carlisle, que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, estamos bien, pero desconecta su teléfono robado."

"Está bien, está bien, está bien. Para su información, el barco de carga elevará anclas en breve. Hasta ahora, nadie ha visto a Edward o a Eleazar, o al menos, no ha sonado ninguna alarma. Sin embargo, perdí de vista a Boris."

"Diez-cuatro, Alice," susurré, mirando a Carlisle cuando Mickey nos informó que estaba en posición.

"Ya he quebrado este huevo. A mí señal en tres… dos… uno…"

Carlisle giró el pomo, abriendo la puerta rápidamente. Apenas al entrar había una pequeña oficina, con un pasillo hacia el área de la bodega. La puerta estaba completamente abierta. Me escabullí hacia la derecha, y él hizo lo mismo a la izquierda. La bodega tenía las habituales pilas de palés, estanterías con cajas y un montacargas estacionado en el centro. Alice tenía razón; había cuatro guardias y Ji-Yu. Dos hombres nos vieron de inmediato, gritando con fuerza, lo que hizo que todos se volvieran hacia nosotros. Le disparé al hombre más cerca de mí, y Carlisle eliminó al que estaba frente a él. Mickey se había movido sigilosamente desde la puerta trasera, eliminando a un hombre con su cuchillo, pero el otro nos estaba gritando.

Sin embargo, todos nos detuvimos de golpe cuando Ji-Yun presionó el cañón de su arma en el asustado niño de doce años que lloraba.

"Lo mataré. ¡Los mataré a los dos!" Prácticamente gruñó.

Sonreí al ver su labio partido, a sabiendas que ese pequeño recuerdo fue un regalo del codo de mi Edward en la cabaña de la montaña. Mi sonrisa también era para Mickey, a quien todavía no habían visto ni escuchado detrás de Ji-Yun y el guardia que nos gritaba.

La madre en mí quería dispararle justo entre los ojos por siquiera tocar a un niño inocente. Debido a mi colorido historial, podía entender el miedo de Miranda, así que no pude evitar dar un paso al frente. El guardia y Carlisle estaban frente a frente; Ji-Yun y yo estábamos por nuestra cuenta. Era Mickey la que hacía la diferencia sin que se dieran cuenta, y me estaba diciendo en silencio que me retirara y esperara, de modo que revisé cómo estaban los dos cautivos.

"Miranda, Marcus, ¿están bien?" Les pregunté, mirando a los ojos rojos de Miranda.

"¡Cierra la boca, perra!" Ji-Yun dijo con brusquedad, presionando con más fuerza el arma en la sien de Marcus. "¡Le dispararé ahora!"

"No, no lo harás," respondió Carlisle, dándole una rápida mirada de soslayo. "Porque si los matas, entonces tu infiltrado la emprenderá totalmente contra ustedes. Matará a Kim Min-Jun en seguida."

"No se enterará." Su argumento era débil, pero al parecer válido.

"Oh, pero lo hará. También tenemos a alguien en posición. Solo se necesita _una palabra_."

Ella tomó el teléfono que le había quitado al dueño de la motocicleta pero arrojó la maldita cosa al otro lado de la bodega cuando no funcionó. Golpeó el montacargas, haciéndose pedazos, la pantalla una pérdida total.

"¿Mala recepción?" Le pregunté con falsa inocencia.

Mickey esbozó una sonrisa detrás de ella pero se movió de su lugar en las sombras entre las altas estanterías, trasladándose a una pila de palés. Se acercaba poco a poco y en silencio.

Ignorando su explosión de maldiciones en coreano, volví a ver a Miranda y a Marcus Carver. Los dos se veían cansados y asustados, pero relativamente ilesos. No veía moretones o señales de maltrato, simple agotamiento mental y emocional que conllevaba ser retenido contra tu voluntad, algo con lo que estaba más que familiarizada.

Miranda era una mujer bonita con cabello color castaño miel. De pie, probablemente era unos centímetros más alta que Mickey y yo. Con brillantes ojos verdes, examinaba a su hijo repetidamente. Marcus definitivamente era el hijo de su padre. Tenía hombros anchos como Dean, y ya estaba muy alto para su edad. Era un niño guapo con ojos iguales a los de su madre.

Mickey se movió otra vez, y esta vez me moví un poco a mi izquierda para asegurarme que el guardia y Ji-Yun no la vieran venir. La ventaja era que el guardia tendría que mirar detrás de él para siquiera ver a Ji-Yun, de modo que cuando Mickey dio la señal, desvié la mira de Ji-Yun y apunté directamente a la pierna del guardia. Mi disparo se escuchó con fuerza dentro de la bodega, y Carlisle reaccionó al instante, desarmando al guardia. Mickey tenía un cuchillo en la garganta de Ji-Yun y sujetaba su cabello.

"Tira el arma, perra," le ordenó, haciendo una diminuta herida en la piel de su garganta. "Ahora. Joder, no te lo pediré de nuevo."

Arrojó a un lado el arma, pero le había advertido a Carlisle que la mujer era una luchadora aguerrida, y Ji-Yun echó su cabeza hacia atrás hacia el rostro de Mickey. Se escuchó un escalofriante crujido, pero Mickey apenas si se inmutó. Aun sujetando el cabello de la chica, barrió los pies de Ji-Yun y otro crujido se escuchó en la bodega. Esta vez fue por un cráneo golpeando el concreto.

Cuando los ojos llorosos de Ji-Yun encontraron la punta de mi nueve milímetros, se le fueron las ganas de luchar. Mickey se limpió la sangre saliendo de su nariz y me dio su cuchillo, optando por su arma. Rodando a Ji-Yun sobre su estómago, Mickey estrelló una rodilla entre sus omóplatos, provocando que se le escapara un quejido. Luego aseguró las manos de la mujer detrás de su espalda con el rollo de cinta que había sido usado en Miranda y Marcus.

Eché un vistazo hacia atrás a Carlisle para ver a su oponente inmóvil y de boca en el piso de la bodega. Estaba segura que el hombre no se volvería a levantar.

Presionando mi auricular, dije, "Jasper, Alec, la bodega es nuestra."

"Entendido," declaró Jasper. "Voy a desviar mis ojos de ustedes el tiempo suficiente para revisar ese barco antes de que esté muy lejos."

"Me dirijo hacia ustedes, _Bellissima_ ," Alec informó. "Por favor, no le disparen a mi trasero de nuevo."

"Diez-cuatro." Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza pero me acerqué a Miranda y Marcus. "Aguanten. Voy a soltarlos. ¿De acuerdo?"

El gesto afirmativo de Miranda estaba lleno de alivio, pero preguntó, "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Somos investigaciones Gravity. Bella Cullen," me presenté mientras cortaba la cinta de sus brazos y piernas. "La mujer detrás de ustedes desquitando sus frustraciones en su captora es Mickey Giovanni-Malik."

Mickey se rio entre dientes, saludando con su mano antes de levantar a Ji-Yun del cabello y recargarla en un pilar de soporte. "¿Qué hay?" Respondió.

"Y _ese_ caballero por allá es Carlisle Cullen." Señalé en su dirección mientras él reunía todas las armas tiradas.

Se vio en el rostro de Miranda que reconoció el nombre. El nombre de Carlisle era muy conocido por el mundo pero específicamente en el noroeste del Pacífico. La sonrisa de él fue pequeña pero encantadora al mismo tiempo—algo que verdaderamente le había heredado a su hijo. Sin embargo, ella lo reconoció con un toque de miedo. Miranda sabía _mucho más_ de lo que yo había anticipado.

Me puse de cuclillas frente a Marcus, liberando sus piernas. Él todavía se veía un poco afectado.

"Oye, Marcus," le dije en voz baja. "Estás bien. Todo terminó. Vamos a llevarte a un lugar seguro, lo prometo."

El miedo se aferraría un poco a él, pero era comprensible. Aunque Miranda parecía ser malditamente fuerte y ya estaba dejando escapar un profundo suspiro mientras besaba la frente de su hijo. Marcus era solo un poco mayor que Bethy, lo que me hizo extrañar muchísimo a mis hijos.

"Lo que me gustaría saber," comencé a decir, mirando a los ojos a Miranda, "es por qué los secuestraron. ¿Qué tiene Kim Min-Jun contra Dean?"

Miranda titubeó un poco, mirando en dirección a su hijo. "No sé a qué te refieres."

"Miranda," Carlisle comenzó a hablar en voz baja y calmada. "En este momento, mi hijo—su esposo—y un oficial de alto rango de la CIA están en ese barco cargado con bombas termobáricas. Si Kim las saca del país, podría destruir vidas inocentes. Si tiene un dedo inquieto en el gatillo, entonces podría volar la mayor parte de esta área en el olvido. Eso incluye a Dean, señora Carver. Ahora, le pido que nos diga lo que sabe. Si podemos comunicarnos con mi hijo, entonces podemos comunicarnos con Dean. Tenemos que detener a Kim."

"Mi papá es un _marine_. Un _raider_ ," Marcus espetó.

"Silencio, Marcus," Miranda lo reprendió sin muchas ganas, y se puso de pie y nos alejó unos cuantos metros de su hijo. "Él tiene razón. Dean era un _raider_. Estuvimos estacionados en Corea del Sur durante los últimos años de su periodo de servicio. Ser un _raider_ significa que se infiltró en Corea del Norte por información, para rescatar gente—tanto militares como civiles—y básicamente se convirtió en un maldito espía."

Escupió la última palabra como si la odiara.

Tomó una respiración profunda, mirando entre nosotros. "Dean se enteró de las actividades de Kim Min-Jun cuando se topó con información de un comerciante de armas que tenía unas bombas nucleares. Se infiltró en el grupo clandestino que trabajaba para Kim. Básicamente, se mantuvo encubierto. Cuando se desbarató el trato, Kim culpó a todos. Cuando se enteró que Dean era un soldado de los Estados Unidos, lo culpó a él, acusando a Dean de delatarlo. Lo amenazó, a nosotros, a todos. Ya había asesinado a la mayoría de los compañeros _raiders_ de Dean."

"Oh Dios mío," apenas lo dije en voz alta, mirando a Carlisle, cuyo rostro estaba sombrío y enojado.

"Cuando llegó el momento de volver a los Estados Unidos, Dean insistió en nuestra seguridad. Tenía el presentimiento que Kim se haría global, de modo que decidió separarnos, dar la impresión de que ya no estábamos juntos," dijo con un tono totalmente desgarrador, y _eso_ explicó la tristeza de Dean antes de que todo esto empezara.

No estaba divorciado porque no se llevaran bien. Se había divorciado para mantenerla a ella y a su hijo con vida y fuera del radar de Kim. Alguna vez creí que Dean seguía enamorado de su exesposa, y había tenido razón.

"Pero no ayudó en nada porque Kim todavía culpaba a Dean, y cuando lo encontró, _nos_ encontró. Dean no tuvo elección más que hacer lo que dijo Kim," concluyó en voz baja. "Tomó el trabajo con ustedes a fin de acercarse a Twi Tech."

"En realidad, señora Carver," Carlisle comenzó a hablar despacio, colocando una mano en su pecho, "es _mi_ culpa que ese trato se desbaratara. Mía y de mi equipo." Hizo un gesto alrededor de la habitación, levantando la vista cuando Alec entró cojeando a la bodega desde la puerta de atrás que Mickey había abierto, y Seong lo seguía en silencio de cerca. "Esa responsabilidad descansa en mí. Y prometo que lo enmendaré."

"Tenemos que comunicarnos con Edward y Eleazar," le susurré a Carlisle. "Si de alguna forma pueden informarle a Dean que su familia está a salvo, entonces eso cambiará todo." Presioné mi auricular. "Alice…"

"Estoy en ello, estoy en ello, estoy en ello, pero no creo que tengan recepción de radio dentro de esa monstruosidad de metal flotante. Y van a elevar anclas. ¿Qué hacemos?" Dijo nerviosa de un tirón.

"Primero, tenemos que llevar a Seong y a los Carver a un lugar seguro," respondió Carlisle con firmeza, evaluando su entorno.

"Bueno, hagámoslo…" Dijo Mickey, sacando su teléfono y acercándose a Miranda y Marcus. "Sonrían." Tomó una _selfie_ con los dos, lo que probaría que teníamos a los dos en nuestra protección. En seguida se la envió a Edward y me miró a los ojos. "La recibirá cuando tenga señal. Eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora."

"Carlisle, los hombres de Kim todavía están por todos lados," Alec empezó a decir, haciendo una mueca al acercarse a Ji-Yun, que nos daba a todos una mirada letal, pero vi que Mickey le había puesto cinta en la boca. "Estoy seguro que se reunirán en alguna parte, pero por ahora, están en la ciudad, están en el puerto y están ocultos hasta que se les llame. Solo hay un lugar seguro para estos dos." Señaló a Miranda y a Marcus.

Suspiré, arrugando mi nariz al mirar a mi suegro, y él respondió por nosotros.

"La casa de tía Kate."

Todos nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto. Él tenía razón. La casa de tía Kate sería el mejor lugar, sobre todo porque Emmett había llevado seguridad extra.

"Pero esta tiene que responder ante su padre," dijo Mickey mirando a Seong. La pobre chica confundida se movía inquieta en su lugar. "Mi voto sigue siendo que tiene que estar en esa base donde está su papá, porque ese pendejo de Kim la matará solo por saber la poca mierda que sabe."

Los ojos de Seong se abrieron como platos y se volvió de golpe hacia Mickey, pero se quedó callada.

Carlisle los observó a todos y luego se volvió a Alec. " _Tú_ , has terminado." Señaló a su pierna herida. "Lleva a Miranda y a Marcus a casa de tía Kate. Llevarás a Seong a donde esté el aeropuerto más cercano." Volviéndose hacia mí, agregó, "Haz que las chicas reserven un avión para ellos tres," dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia Alec, Miranda y Marcus. "Informa a los hombres de Eleazar que envíen un transporte por ella." Hizo un gesto con su barbilla hacia Seong.

Seong empezó a sacudir su cabeza en protesta. "Mi padre me matará."

Mickey resopló una carcajada, pero Carlisle levantó su mano, diciendo, "Seong, he conocido y trabajado con tu padre desde antes de que nacieras. Te aseguro que él solo te quiere a salvo. También estoy completamente seguro que estará consciente de que Kim te manipuló. A pesar de los errores que cometan nuestros hijos, los seguimos amando." Se acercó a ella. "Y si tu padre tiene algún problema con algo de lo que ocurrió, entonces me llamas, y se lo explicaré con detalle."

"Gracias," susurró, sus ojos aguándose un poco.

"O podría enviarla a una escuela militar," le tomé el pelo a mi suegro, porque es donde él había enviado a Edward por meterse en problemas cuando estaba en el instituto.

"Silencio," me gruñó en broma. "Tú eres la única buena influencia en mi hijo."

Riendo, asentí. "Le diré que dijiste eso." Presionando mi auricular, dije, "Alice, Rose… necesito un avión privado para que lleve a Alec, Miranda y a Marcus a casa de la tía Kate." No dije _dónde_ estaba ubicada la casa de tía Kate específicamente por razones de seguridad y sé que los otros habían pensado en lo mismo. "También necesito que un transporte militar los espere en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles para llevar a Seong con su padre en la base."

"Ya estoy en ello, Bells," respondió Rose.

"Alec," le dije, dándole las llaves del coche de Edward. "Llévate su coche. Pero si lo chocas, te disparará en la otra pierna."

Alec se partió de la risa y guardó las llaves en su bolsillo. "¡Si lo sabré yo!"

"Asegúrate de revisar las identificaciones cuando entregues a Seong. Si algo te parece sospechoso, llévatela," ordenó Carlisle.

"Entendido. Muy bien, chicos, vamos a llevarlos a un lugar seguro." Alec iba a sacar a los tres por la puerta, pero Miranda se detuvo y nos miró a Carlisle y a mí.

"Por favor, saquen a Dean de ahí. _Por favor_. Solo estaba haciendo lo que pensó nos mantendría a salvo," suplicó con sinceridad.

"Haremos lo mejor que podamos, señora Carver," él le dijo, haciéndole un gesto a Mickey. "Pon de pie a Ji-Yun. Ella viene con nosotros. Y créeme, si nos da alguna mierda, no tengo problema en dispararle y arrojarla al agua." Le levantó una ceja a la mujer.

Para el crédito de Ji-Yun, se quedó pasiva mientras Mickey la ponía de pie. Probablemente no sabía si podía presionar al hombre frente a ella. Todos sus compañeros guardias estaban muertos, así que podía imaginar que simplemente estaba agradecida que no era uno de ellos.

Salimos de la bodega hacia la oscura y tranquila calle del puerto. Haciendo una mueca, noté que el barco ya había empezado a alejarse del puerto, como Alice dijo. Estaban más lejos de lo que esperaba.

"¡Ve! Sácalos de aquí," Carlisle le dijo a Alec, volviéndose hacia Mickey y a mí. "Ustedes dos, síganme. Y asegúrense que ella mantenga el paso. Tenemos que encontrar algo que nos lleve a ese maldito barco."

"Por favor, dame una razón para arrojar tu trasero en el océano Pacífico," Mickey le advirtió a Ji-Yun mientras corríamos hacia los muelles.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

"Edward—"

"Alice, adelante," respondí, pero lo que se escuchó por el auricular fue estática y palabras a medias.

No me sorprendió; estos enormes barcos eran básicamente tubos de metal. Metal sobre metal, con acero por todas partes—incluso el sonido era diferente al caminar en silencio por el pasillo. A pesar de los gigantescos satélites arriba del puente, radios y móviles no podían conectarse. Y escuchamos subir el ancla, sabíamos que estaríamos aún más fuera de contacto tan pronto como dejáramos el puerto.

Eleazar tomó la delantera, escondiéndonos en cuartos de recreación y galeras cuando escuchaba pasos. Por el pasillo más largo, había largos diagramas del barco enmarcados a lo largo de la pared. Era un fantástico puto mapa al buscar el contenedor que Kim había cargado. Por lo que podía ver en el diagrama, había cuatro niveles. El del fondo para vehículos, pero el resto almacenaba todos los contenedores de metal enviados a todas partes del puñetero mundo.

Sacando mi teléfono, traté de encontrar la ubicación del pulso electromagnético, pero ya no estaba transmitiendo o simplemente no tenía conexión.

"Debería de haber un cuarto de control por aquí. Tendría las computadoras que muestran la ubicación de cada contenedor," Eleazar me informó en voz baja. "Creo que Kim no le quitará la vista de encima a su precioso paquete. Encontramos ese contenedor, y lo encontraremos a él."

"Entendido," susurré, conteniendo el aliento cuando un trabajador de la galera pasó justo afuera de la habitación donde nos estábamos escondiendo.

Nadie que trabajaba en este barco podía vernos. Los empleados de este barco enorme eran inocentes, pero los hombres de Kim eran otra puta historia. Ellos eran cadáveres ambulantes en lo que a mí respecta. Entre más se prolongaba esta mierda, más me importaba una mierda cómo terminaba todo esto. Joder, todos estábamos exhaustos, y ya habíamos estado corriendo y luchando por lo que parecía una maldita semana completa, pero en realidad, el ataque a la Torre Twi había sido hace solo tres días… ¿o eran cuatro? Que me jodan, no estaba seguro. Sabía que quería que terminara. Echaba de menos a mis hijos. Necesitaba a mi esposa a salvo, y decidí que definitivamente estaba en el equipo Papá Debe Retirarse.

Pasamos por la lavandería, la oficina del capitán e incluso un pequeño gimnasio antes de que finalmente llegáramos a un cuadrado profundo con unas escaleras. Mirando hacia abajo, asentí indicando que estaba despejado.

Logramos bajar a salvo un nivel cuando una puerta de metal azotándose debajo llamó nuestra atención. Dejando las escaleras sin hacer ruido y detrás de una puerta cerrada, esperamos hasta que dos hombres pasaron junto a nosotros, y estaban cargados con armas automáticas. No pude ver bien sus rostros, pero cuando una conversación en coreano llegó a mis oídos, le sonreí a El como si fuera la puñetera Navidad.

"¿Quién necesita computadoras?" Le pregunté, y se rio entre dientes y asintió.

Justo cuando nos dieron la espalda, nos escabullimos de nuevo a las escaleras detrás de ellos. Cada uno agarró a un hombre, tirando hacia atrás bajándolos de las escaleras de modo que cayeran en el rellano de metal con un fuerte ruido sordo. La sorpresa los dejó sin aire, pero se congelaron cuando dos armas apuntaron en medio de su frente.

"¿Cuál de ustedes dos habla inglés?" Le pregunté al hombre en el suelo frente a mí, los dos se quedaron en silencio. Cargando mi Glock, la presioné en su frente con más fuerza; pronto cortaría su piel. "¿Cuál?"

"¡L-Los dos!" Tartamudeó.

"Excelente," murmuré. "¿Dónde está Kim?"

Los dos pendejos se quedaron callados otra vez, y suspiré en frustración, alcanzando el cuchillo en mi bota. Lo giré, apunté y lo enterré en el costado del muslo del otro hombre. Eleazar cubrió la boca del tipo de inmediato cuando gritó por el dolor.

Retorciéndolo, pregunté otra vez, "¿Dónde demonios está Kim?"

"U-Un nivel más a-abajo," balbuceó, dándole a su amigo una mirada preocupada. "En medio. Donde está la oficina de mantenimiento…"

"Levántate," ordené, poniendo al hombre de pie al mismo tiempo que El ayudaba al otro a levantarse.

Los metimos al pasillo del nivel más cercano, encontrando un armario de almacenamiento. Improvisando con la mierda ahí, los atamos y amordazamos con trapos y cordones de extensión, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros y luego rompiendo el pomo.

Cuando volvimos a entrar a las escaleras, Eleazar se rio con ironía. "¿Estás seguro que no quieres trabajar conmigo?"

"Vete a la mierda," escupí, sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar su risa. "Ya cumplí con el gobierno. No podrías pagarme de todos modos."

"Dios, chico," dijo, todavía riendo. "Eres _demasiado_ como tu padre."

Sonriendo, sacudí la cabeza. La mención de mi papá me hizo preguntarme cómo les iba a él y a Bella con la familia de Dean. Revisando mi teléfono por costumbre, fruncí el ceño cuando aún no tenía señal. Joder, odiaba estar sin comunicación con alguno o ninguno de ellos. Era inquietante. No tenía idea si mi esposa, mi padre, o mi equipo estaban bien. Esa mierda no estaba nada bien.

"Relájate. Muy pronto tendremos señal. Tal vez si podemos encontrar una escotilla." Eleazar estaba calmado, y trataba de seguir su ejemplo, pero nos acercamos a la puerta que necesitábamos y me dijo que no hiciera ruido.

Estaba más oscuro en el tercer nivel. La luz estaba bloqueada por pilas elevadas de contenedores de embarque. No había corriente de aire, por lo que se sentía sofocante y encerrado, el olor a nuestro alrededor era metálico con un pizca de aceite o combustible. La puerta abría hacia una pasarela con rejas de acero que parecía rodear la orilla del área de almacenamiento y correr justo por en medio. Debajo de la pasarela estaban lo que parecían tuberías y cables.

Usando señales con las manos, Eleazar me dijo que él se iba ir por en medio, pero yo tenía que rodear, lo que significaba que tenía que mover mi trasero a fin de encontrarlo del lado opuesto.

Asintiendo, me desvié a la izquierda, recorriendo la pasarela hasta el final. Eso me dejó a babor avanzando hacia la proa. Había cuatro pilas de contenedores antes del final. ¡Joder! Gracias que el barco era bastante ruidoso y la pasarela lo bastante sólida para que pudiera correr sin que me escucharan.

Al acercarme al final para doblar, escuché vibrar mi teléfono más que sentirlo. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo, sonriendo al ver el mensaje de Mickey. Sintiendo alivio no solo porque mi equipo estaba a salvo sino también porque habían liberado a la familia de Dean. Volví a guardar mi teléfono cuando escuché pasos acercarse. No había muchos lugares para ocultarse, así que subí, trepando por la parte de atrás de la torre más cercana de contenedores. Quedándome agachado y en silencio, decidí cortar la distancia en vez de rodear. Podía escuchar voces adelante y por debajo, así que una vez que llegué al último contenedor, me tiré boca abajo, asomándome por el borde.

Debajo estaba la oficina de mantenimiento y un grupo de hombres—Kim y Dean incluidos—y más allá de la pasarela, podía ver la sombra de Eleazar moviéndose en silencio. Pero fue en Dean en quien me centré, necesitando que se separara del grupo de hombres.

Mirando a mi alrededor, busqué algo para distraerlos. No había nada encima de ese contenedor salvo por mí y polvo. Palmeando mis bolsillos, encontré un cartucho vacío de municiones, lo saqué y le eché un último vistazo al grupo de hombres. Dean parecía encabronado, su ira dirigida a Kim.

"Será mejor que pronto tengas noticias de esa perra, Kim," lo amenazó, señalando con su dedo a su rostro. "Si ella le ha hecho algo a mi familia—"

"Cierra la puta boca, Carver," respondió Kim tranquilamente. "No hay señal aquí abajo."

Arrojé el cartucho hacia la pasarela al frente del barco. Repiqueteó haciendo eco con un sonido metálico.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Kim preguntó, empujando a Dean. "Ve a ver. Asegúrate que Shin no esté ya mareado."

Seguí por encima a Dean mientras caminaba hacia el extremo de la pasarela, doblando a la izquierda. En silencio, me dejé caer detrás de él, tapando su boca con mi mano.

"Di una puta palabra y te mataré aquí mismo. Caerás por la maldita borda antes de que puedas parpadear, cabrón. De hecho, debería matarte por la mierda que provocaste," le advertí.

"Ed—"

"¡No!" Le siseé al oído. "Vas a cerrar la puta boca y ver." Saqué mi teléfono, mostrándole la foto que Mickey había enviado de Miranda y Marcus. "Ya no tiene una mierda con la qué amenazarte. Así que… si te suelto, ¿vas a comportarte?"

Dean asintió, y lo solté. Sus primeras palabras serían las mías, si estuviera en su posición.

"¿Ellos están bien? ¿Cómo—?" Dejó escapar un suspiro largo y lento.

"Yo los veo bien, pero no puedo escucharlos." Apunté un dedo a su rostro. "Te debo una puta paliza espectacular por no ser honesto conmigo. La razón por la que lo hiciste es la _única maldita razón_ por la que no te he puesto una bala en la cabeza. Pusiste a mi familia en peligro, atacaste a mi papá, y ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas vidas inocentes se perdieron en Seattle. Dean, si no hubiera estado en tu posición, si no comprendiera la desesperación de tu situación, yo—"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Y no te culparía, pero él no me dio otra opción!"

Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior a fin de evitar darle un puñetazo en el rostro de todas formas.

"Me contarás por qué cuando está mierda termine. Pero por ahora, necesito que hagas tu puta parte," le dije bajito, señalando con mi pulgar detrás de mí. "Kim Min-Jun muere en este maldito barco."

"Si mi familia está a salvo, entonces probablemente yo mismo tiraré del gatillo." Su tono era irónico pero honesto.

Sonriendo, asentí. "Y no te culpo. El problema que tengo es que no puedo comunicarme con ellos, así que—"

El estruendoso ruido que habían sido los motores, de repente se detuvo. Las tenues luces se apagaron, dejando solo las luces de emergencia sobre las puertas a cada extremo del área de almacenamiento.

El radio en la cadera de Dean dio una advertencia llena de estática. "Problemas con el motor. Arrojando ancla. Todo el mundo, espere."

Dean me miró. "¿Eso es por ustedes?"

"Muy probablemente," respondí en un susurro, echando un vistazo rápido a mi entorno. "Aunque, a estas alturas no estoy seguro quién habrá sido."

Honestamente, no lo sabía. Había perdido de vista a Boris en el puerto. No tenía idea si Bella y mi papá habían pedido ayuda o se habían movido lo bastante rápido para abordar. Ninguna de esas cosas me sorprendería. Sabía dónde estaba oculto Eleazar, pero sin ninguna comunicación, estaba improvisando esta mierda.

"¡Dean!" Kim lo llamó desde la pasarela de en medio.

"¡Ve!" Le dije, comenzando a trepar otra vez. "Espera mi señal. No estoy solo aquí abajo, así que busca una oportunidad de revertir este puto desastre. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, sí. Entendido." Empezó a alejarse. "Oye, Ed… Por si sirve de algo. Lo siento."

Hice un gesto con la mano sin darle importancia a esa mierda pero asentí al mismo tiempo. Yo menos que nadie, juzgaría a un hombre por romper todas las reglas a fin de recuperar a la gente que amaba. Había atravesado el infierno, matando demonios y al mismísimo Satán, solo para besar nuevamente a mi esposa, para salvar a mi Bethy, y traer a mi padre a casa. No, yo sería el último en odiar a ese hombre por hacer lo que debía para mantener a su familia con vida. Aun así, eso no significaba que no estaba encabronado porque no acudiera a nosotros—a mí—en vez de poner a mi familia en riesgo como lo hizo.

Una vez que estuve de nuevo sobre la torre de contenedores, me quedé agachado y cerca del borde para poder escuchar. El sonido de alguien llamando a Kim y pasos corriendo llegó a mis oídos.

"Kim, hay alguien a abordo con nosotros. Acaban de encontrar a Shin y Yong en un armario atados y amordazados. Shin se estaba desangrando," dijo respirando pesadamente por correr.

Asomándome por el borde del contenedor, sonreí al ver la expresión lívida de Kim. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, y estaba listo.

"Pon los traseros de todos en acción. Encuentren a quien sea que esté en el barco y tráiganmelo… vivo o muerto."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **Chan can chan chaaaaan… ¡Y sigue la acción! Al menos ahora ya liberaron a la familia de Dean y él lo sabe, así que puede ayudar a Edward y Eleazar en lo que sigue sin ninguna preocupación por ellos. Y Kim no sabe eso muajajaja… Y en alguna parte por ahí ha de estar Boris, tal vez fue él quien se saboteó el motor. O tal vez Carlisle, Bella y Mickey ya están abordo. Aaaaah, habrá que esperar para ver qué sucede ahora. Y Alec va en camino a casa de tía Kate con Miranda y Marcus, sin duda Marcus encontrará buenos compañeros de juego con los niños. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi tanto como yo, y tal parece que Deb logró tener este un poco más rápido así que tal vez no tarde mucho el próximo. Mientras tanto, como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó. Y por supuesto, les pido por favor que le dejen también un review a Deb, como les he dicho últimamente, he encontrado que las autoras agradecen saber su opinión sobre sus historias, aun cuando sea en otro idioma, usan los traductores para leerlos, aunque no quedan muy bien al menos se dan una idea. Así que, háganlo por favor, denle las gracias a Deb con un review. En mi perfil tengo el link de la historia original y lo colocaré fijo en la parte superior de mi grupo en Facebook.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Julieth, glow0718, MercedesS, jovipattinson, Shikara65, Adriu, MONICACM, calvialexa, dushakis, JessMel, Vrigny, Cullenland, AliciaGA, Manligrez, paosierra, odi19, bealnum, beakis, Andii, Chonis22, J, Mss1-cullen-swan, alejandra1987, rjnavajas, paupau1, Nadiia16, debynoe12, tulgarita, SharOn, Rossi, Tecupi, erizo ikki, YessyVL13, DenniChavez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Karina, torrespera172, Joha Asecas, Josi, calia19, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, lagie, slarralde, Lizdayanna, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, PRISOL Abii, AuroraShade, piligm, Vero Morales, Yoliki, Sully YM, EriCastelo, Lunita Black27, BelenV, Klara Anastacia Cullen, injoa, BereB, LicetSalvatore, Yendry Villachica, Mafer, Amy Lee, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno,** yo solo traduzco **.**

 _ **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~ **

**Capítulo 22**

 **BELLA**

Estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo en el agua mientras avanzábamos a toda velocidad en el bote que Mickey había punteado para nosotros. Apagamos las luces a medida que nos acercábamos al barco carguero.

"Ese gigantesco cabrón se ve parado en el agua," Jasper señaló al bajar la velocidad para acallar el motor. Se unió a nosotros una vez que Alec se fue con los Carver y Seong.

"Maldición, seguro que sí," Carlisle concordó, apagando el motor.

El enorme banco contenedor se cernía intimidante sobre nosotros. Me sentí un poco como David de pie frente a Goliat. La idea del nombre Goliat me recordó el enorme caballo negro en la casa de tía Kate, y _eso_ me recordó a mis hijos y a Edward y a mi familia, todos a quién _ansiaba_ ver y rodear con abrazos. He pasado por periodos más difíciles, pero todo esto me estaba encabronando. Estaba lista para terminarlo. Era muy probable que mi agotamiento provocara ese tren de pensamiento y necesidades, porque verdaderamente no nos habíamos detenido desde que las Torres Twi fueron atacadas. Mi única preocupación era que si seguíamos a este ritmo sin descansar, alguien cometería un error. Y ese error podría costarle a alguien la vida. Ya habíamos perdido a Felix, y casi perdimos a Alec. Maldición, me volvería loca si le pasaba algo a alguien más.

"¿Bella?" Carlisle susurró, dejando un beso a un lado de mi cabeza. "¿Estás bien, cariño?"

Asentí, obligándome a concentrarme en la tarea en cuestión, que era abordar de algún modo esta monstruosidad flotante. Nos acercamos en silencio al estribor del barco hacia los escalones de metal; el único sonido que podíamos escuchar era el agua salpicando contra los botes—nada arriba, nada entre Carlisle, Mickey y yo, y ninguna otra embarcación en el área. Estábamos muy lejos de tierra para escuchar el tráfico o voces.

Éramos cinco en el bote que habíamos robado—o "tomado prestado" como Mickey dijo. Todavía teníamos a Ji-Yun con nosotros, y permanecía pasiva ya que claramente la superábamos en número, aunque pasarla de un diminuto bote a un enorme barco iba a ser un desafío. Tenía el presentimiento que recaería en mí y en Mickey arrastrar su trasero por los escalones de metal.

Una vez que esos escalones estaban directamente sobre nosotros, Jasper me hizo un gesto para que me acercara. "Ven, Bella," me alentó, entrelazando sus dedos para formar un escalón.

Me levantó, e hizo lo mismo por Mickey y Carlisle. Los tres alcanzamos a Ji-Yun cuando también la subió. Jasper fue el último, y dio un buen salto, sujetándose del último escalón, donde Mickey y Carlisle lo subieron el resto del camino. Mickey se encargó de Ji-Yun, manteniendo un arma apuntándole mientras subíamos por un costado del barco hacia la cubierta.

Jasper llevaba la delantera mientras Carlisle vigilaba nuestras espaldas, dejándonos a Mickey y a mí en medio con Ji-Yun, y en la cima, Jasper levantó una mano para detenernos antes de que dejáramos las escaleras por la cubierta.

Las olas salpicando cerca y campanas de boyas a la distancia eran los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban mientras esperábamos que Jasper nos diera luz verde, que vino un minuto después. Pasamos sin hacer ruido sobre la barandilla para quedar en la cubierta. No había movimiento, lo que significaba que los problemas estaban debajo.

Y por problemas, estaba pensando en mi Edward, que era una fuerza por sí solo.

La idea me hizo sonreír, pero la deseché, siguiendo a Jasper hacia la puerta abierta.

"¿Hacia arriba?" Le preguntó a Carlisle en voz baja, señalando con su barbilla hacia las escaleras que claramente conducían al puente.

Carlisle asintió, respondiendo, "Sí, tal vez podamos conseguir una vista panorámica de este bastardo."

Cuando llegamos al puente, nos topamos con un enfrentamiento. Si tuviera que adivinar, era el pobre capitán al que dos hombres con armas automáticas… _y_ de facciones asiáticas, tenían a punta de pistola.

"¡Pon este barco en marcha!" Gritó uno de los captores.

"¡El motor no responde! No hay nada que pueda hacer hasta que lo arreglemos. Estamos atorados aquí. ¡Y no puedo arriesgarme a salir a mar abierto y que ocurra de nuevo!"

El ruido de un arma preparándose para disparar se escuchó con fuerza en la pequeña habitación, y Carlisle, Jasper y yo reaccionamos al instante. Mickey mantuvo su arma en Ji-Yun, aunque me di cuenta que le había agregado un silenciador en la punta en algún momento.

"Arrojen las armas, cabrones," ordenó Jasper con su acostumbrado tono suave y cansino. "No lo diré dos veces."

Los dos hombres nos encararon, pero apenas dijeron algo antes de que cayeran al suelo. Dos balas, dos tiros, y dos hombres menos a los que cazar en este gigantesco barco.

Le eché un vistazo a Mickey, que sacudió su cabeza. "Lo último que necesitamos es un puto tiroteo al estilo O.K. Corral **(1)** aquí dentro, avisándole a Kim que se jodió su mierda."

"Entendido," Jasper concordó, tomando las armas que sostenían los hombres de Kim.

Carlisle, por otra parte, se acercó al caballero que claramente seguía un poco nervioso. "¿Está bien?" Preguntó, tendiéndole su mano. "Carlisle Cullen. ¿Usted es el capitán?"

"Earl Fischer. Todos me llaman Fish."

Carlisle esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al estrechar la mano del hombre. "Relájese. Estamos aquí para ayudar."

"¿Puede reparar mi motor?" Dijo con una nerviosa carcajada.

"No, pero podemos eliminar el problema que tiene a bordo." El tono de Carlisle fue directo, e hizo un gesto hacia los hombres en el suelo. "¿Cuántos quedan?"

"¿Incluyendo al líder? No lo sé. Tal vez una docena o algo así. Dejé de contarlos cuando todos se presentaron. Se apoderaron de mi carguero." Se volvió hacia una de las computadoras, tecleando rápidamente. "Pasó de unos cuantos tipos pagando por un viaje con su contenedor a cargar todo un maldito ejército."

"¿Hacia dónde se dirigía?" Jasper preguntó, recargándose en la pared.

"A Anchorage."

Mi cabeza giró, y en seguida la mano de Carlisle se posó de forma reconfortante en mi hombro. "Tranquila, cariño. Eso no significa mucho en este momento," susurró contra mi sien. "Ese es un gran puerto comercial."

Asentí pero me volví hacia Mickey, señalando a Ji-Yun. "Vamos a encontrar un lugar dónde ponerla porque estoy harta de cuidarme las espaldas por ella."

Mickey asintió, empujando a Ji-Yun al suelo y sacando un gran rollo de cinta de su mochila. En cuestión de segundos, tenía a Ji-Yun asegurada a un poste a un lado del puente. Sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda y sus tobillos estaban atados juntos. Afortunadamente, la cinta seguía en su boca.

Jasper llevó su mano a su espalda baja, sacando su pistola. "Toma, Fish. Si te parece que está por soltarse, dispárale. Puede verse pequeña, pero créeme, esa chica es letal."

"¿Qué hay de los motores? Vamos a quedarnos atorados por un tiempo hasta que mis mecánicos puedan decirme con qué estamos lidiando…" Su voz se apagó cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos a una pantalla de computadora. "¿Qué demonios?"

Me acerqué para ver su monitor, esbozando una sonrisa. "Tómese su tiempo con el motor, pero será mejor que nos dispersemos en esta cosa. Al parecer han notado nuestra presencia."

Jasper se acercó a ver, pidiéndole permiso a Fish para tocar su computadora. "De acuerdo, veamos. Tenemos unos cuantos equipos abriéndose paso por el barco. En la proa, en la popa, en la enfermería, las escaleras y… Mierda, mira lo que tenemos aquí," dijo cantadito. "Bueno, estoy muy seguro que sé dónde están Ed y El." Hizo unos clics en unos cuantos videos de seguridad que mostraban la bodega de carga y un grupo de hombres caídos en un pasillo de contenedores. Otra pantalla mostraba un rostro familiar escabulléndose en la sala de máquinas. "Y el problema con su motor probablemente se puede arreglar, ya que veo a quién muy probablemente lo provocó."

La risa de Carlisle fue suave. "Boris." Se volvió hacia Fish. "No me preocuparía por daño permanente, pero si te hacen preguntas, hazlo parecer como algo más serio. Vamos a limpiar este desastre por ti. ¿Cuántos de tu tripulación están a bordo?"

"Diez," respondió.

"¿Puede hacerles llegar un mensaje discretamente? ¿Decirles de algún modo que busquen un lugar seguro para ocultarse por un tiempo?" Jasper le preguntó, claramente comprendiendo que estábamos lidiando con vidas inocentes en este barco.

"Cuando esos pendejos abordaron, les dije a todos que se fueran a sus dormitorios y se quedaran ahí una vez que leváramos ancla. Necesitaba el dinero, pero no confiaba en ellos. Uno de los trabajadores de la galera, un mecánico y yo somos los únicos que andamos por ahí."

Volviéndome hacia el video de seguridad, busqué en cada uno. Si conocía bien a Edward, muy probablemente estaría en alguna parte del compartimiento de carga. Tan sigiloso como mi esposo podía ser, también era un tanto impulsivo, de modo que se acercaría a Kim tanto como fuera posible sin alertar al enemigo que lo superaban a él en número. Tenía que asegurarme que no matara a Dean; no tenía idea si había recibido la _selfie_ de Mickey, de modo que tenía que impedir que Edward actuara de forma vengativa. Le prometí a Miranda que sacaríamos a Dean del peligro, y nadie era más peligroso que Edward cuando estaba encabronado—esa idea que me hizo sonreír con suficiencia y rodar los ojos.

"¿Qué estás pensando, querida?" Jasper me preguntó lo bastante bajo para que nadie más lo escuchara.

"Estoy pensando que necesitamos separarnos. Tú y Carlisle vayan por Boris." Di golpecitos con mi dedo en el monitor de la computadora que mostraba el compartimiento de carga. "Creo que Mickey y yo despejaremos el camino a esta sección. Apostaría a que Eleazar y Edward están en alguna parte ahí dentro, porque mira esto."

Hice clic en unas cuantas vistas de cámara, abriendo la que mostraba la oficina de mantenimiento. Kim estaba ahí, junto con Dean y otros dos guardias que estaban bien armados. Kim estaba encabronado, señalando y haciendo gestos a sus hombres.

"Sí, ahí es donde yo estaría." Jasper golpeó la pantalla con su dedo. "En alguna parte en alto."

"No hay vista de cámara, pero pienso lo mismo. Lo que necesitamos hacer es alejarlos de ese maldito contenedor, o esto terminará muy mal," deduje, mirando a Mickey y Carlisle. "Grupos de dos. Mickey y yo nos abriremos paso hacia el compartimiento de carga. Ustedes dos pueden despejar el cuarto de máquinas y abrirse paso hacia arriba."

"Cristo," jadeó Fish. "¿Qué hay en ese contenedor? Solo vi partes de coche en el manifiesto."

"Bombas, capitán," respondió Carlisle. "Tal vez bajar de este barco es una buena idea. Saca a tu gente de aquí. Pero hazlo _discretamente_."

Fish se vio temeroso por un breve momento pero luego sacudió su cabeza. "No voy abandonar el barco. Le daré a mi tripulación la oportunidad de irse, pero les daré la ayuda que ustedes necesiten."

Carlisle observó al hombre por un par de segundos. Finalmente, tomó el control. "Muy bien, capitán. Esta mujer necesita un guardia. Necesitamos que retrase a los mecánicos con el motor, sin mencionar mantener a todos lejos de esos hombres y esos contenedores. Si Kim Min-Jun siquiera sospecha que estamos sobre él, entonces todo el barco terminará en el fondo de esta bahía."

"¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el edificio en Seattle?" La pregunta de Fish fue significativa y sorprendentemente acertada. Cuando los cuatro nos volvimos hacia él, encogió un hombro, murmurando, "Al menos eso era lo que estaban diciendo en la televisión. Terroristas. Yo estaba… no creí que sería… No son como creí que serían…" Su voz se apagó, agitando su mano. "No me hagan caso."

Jasper se rio entre dientes por las divagaciones nerviosas del pobre capitán. "Sí, sí es el mismo grupo."

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa por la vergüenza de Fish. Hubo una pizca de Alice en mí que quería hablar del hecho que la mayoría de los ataques de terroristas nacionales eran del país, caucásicos y locos. Él asumía que los terroristas eran algún grupo tipo ISIS. No esperaba coreanos. Me quedé callada; no había tiempo para un profundo debate sobre perfiles raciales/religiosos.

En vez de eso, me volví nuevamente hacia los videos de seguridad, buscando a Edward pero dudaba localizarlo. Observé el compartimiento de carga, los pasillos, y las escaleras—y esas se ubicaban por todo el barco, conduciendo a varias locaciones. La escalera principal estaba tomando el pasillo por donde habíamos entrado.

Volviéndome hacia Mickey, la señalé en la pantalla. "Tú y yo deberíamos irnos por aquí. Despejar el camino hacia abajo."

"Me parece un buen plan," aceptó fácilmente. "Vamos a patear algunos traseros."

Nos volvimos para encarar a Carlisle, queriendo que nos diera su autorización. Su primera instrucción fue para Jasper.

"Tienes una vista bastante decente desde aquí arriba, así que vigila a la chica hasta que el capitán pueda sacar a su gente de este barco o atrincherarlos en un lugar seguro," le dijo, señalando hacia la ventana que daba hacia la mayor parte del carguero hacia la proa. "Yo iré por Boris. Las chicas se abrirán paso hacia el compartimiento de carga."

"Entendido," Jasper concordó, bajando la mochila de su hombro y sacando su rifle de francotirador. Miró al capitán. "Lo cubriré y a sus hombres si decide ponerlos en esos botes salvavidas."

"Gracias," murmuró antes de dejar su puente en las manos más que capaces de Jasper.

Carlisle nos encaró a Mickey y a mí. "Ustedes dos… no quiero que tomen ningún riesgo. No puedo arriesgarme a que salgan lastimadas o peor. ¿Entendido? Es muy probable que no haya nada de comunicación allá abajo, que es la razón por la que no podemos escuchar a Edward o Eleazar. Así que… mantengan silencio tanto como sea posible. ¿Está claro?"

"Como el agua," respondí con un tono bromista en mi voz. "Si podemos reducir el número que Kim tiene en este barco, entonces tendremos una mejor oportunidad de llegar a él. No se debe tocar a Dean. No tenemos idea si el mensaje de Mickey ha sido recibido."

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo." Carlisle respiró profundo, pero sonrió con ironía. "Aunque, con mensaje o sin él, no estoy seguro que eso detenga a mi hijo."

Sonriendo al escuchar la risa de Mickey, agregué, "No te equivocas, que es la razón por la que nuestro objetivo es encontrarlo antes de que pueda matar a Dean."

Amaba a mi esposo, pero era obstinado e impetuoso como ninguno, y Carlisle y yo lo sabíamos. Curiosamente, solo era a nosotros dos a los que Edward permitiría disuadirlo para lo que sea que su mente beligerante haya decidido, que era la razón por la que mi objetivo personal era llegar a Edward tan pronto como fuera posible.

"De acuerdo, pueden irse." Carlisle nos siguió al bajar por las escaleras de regreso al pasillo. A partir de ahí, nosotros nos fuimos a la izquierda y Carlisle volvió a salir a cubierta.

Mickey y yo nos encaminamos hacia las escaleras y al final, nos detuvimos el tiempo suficiente para echarle un vistazo al mapa del barco. Si mis cálculos eran correctos, entonces nos toparíamos con algunos de los hombres de Kim en cualquier momento.

El sonido de una puerta azotándose en alguna parte debajo de nosotros nos puso en alerta y en movimiento otra vez. Al acercarnos a las escaleras, se elevó el eco de voces. Mirando hacia abajo sobre el barandal, alcancé a ver a dos figuras ascendiendo desde tres niveles abajo. Solo subieron un nivel, para desaparecer detrás de una puerta.

"Vámonos," dijo Mickey, dándole un empujón a mi hombro. "Los atraparemos por detrás."

La estrecha escalera estaba un poco demasiado angosta para mi confort, pero dejé de pensar en eso mientras bajábamos apresuradamente hacia la puerta que los dos hombres habían usado. Abrimos la puerta tan silenciosamente como fue posible, saliendo al pasillo y manteniendo nuestras armas detrás de nuestra espalda.

Edward y los chicos siempre nos decían—aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignorábamos—que Mickey y yo podíamos desarmar a un hombre con simplemente sonreírle. De vez en cuando lo usábamos. Pretendíamos estar perdidas, que éramos coquetas o inocentes, y nos ayudaba dándonos la ventaja. Podíamos acercarnos a nuestro objetivo, hacer que se relajaran, y atraparlos con la guardia baja el tiempo suficiente para quitarle sus armas. Teníamos tanto tiempo haciéndolo, que apenas teníamos que pensarlo. Funcionó cuando nos conocimos, funcionó en la Torre Twi, y sonreí al hecho de que estaba funcionado al caminar por ese pasillo.

"Oh, basta," susurró Mickey. "Joder, no puede ser _así_ de fácil."

Con unas risitas, sacudí mi cabeza al ver a los hombres viéndonos caminar hacia ellos. Estaban un poco nerviosos, todavía sosteniendo sus armas. Solo uno de ellos tenía el autocontrol para mantener su trabajo.

"¿A dónde van?" El tipo a la izquierda preguntó, y mi frente se arrugó porque no tenía nada de acento.

Mickey sonrió lento y relajado, inclinado un poco su cabeza. Señalando detrás de los hombres, dijo, "Al baño. No se preocupen por nosotros."

Él entrecerró sus ojos, y nos detuvimos un poco, con mi mano todavía detrás de mi espalda y sujetando mi nueve milímetros. "Ustedes dos no estaban aquí antes. Las recordaría—"

"Sí, sobre eso…" Bufé una carcajada, esperando hasta que Mickey se puso en posición.

Las dos nos movimos velozmente—golpes a la garganta, patadas a las rodillas, y ganchos a la mandíbula. Antes de que los hombres pudieran reaccionar, alejé sus armas de una patada y Mickey los golpeó a ambos con su pistola. Cayeron redonditos, y me reí entre dientes cuando ella sacó el mismo rollo de cinta que había estado usando desde que encontramos a Miranda y Marcus en la bodega.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con una carcajada, girando esa mierda alrededor de sus manos, sus tobillos, sus rodillas y finalmente de sus bocas. Levantó el gran rollo plateado. "Lo único que esta mierda no arregla es la _estupidez_."

Resoplé bajito. "Vamos. Quiero encontrar a Edward antes de que decida simplemente volar el barco a fin de detener a todo el maldito mundo."

"No podría odiarlo por eso," murmuró, cogiendo las armas y dándome una. "Solo digo."

"Yo tampoco, pero no tengo muchas ganas de nadar de regreso al puerto."

Caminamos más despacio al acercarnos a la puerta hacia la escalera por la que habíamos pasado, escuchando el tiempo suficiente para determinar que estaba despejado. Un tramo más de escaleras abajo y vimos el compartimiento de carga por la ventana.

"De acuerdo a ese mapa que vimos, las pasarelas pasan directamente por en medio y alrededor de cada lado. Cuatro hileras de contenedores a cada lado de la pasarela del centro, y esas hileras son de cuatro contenedores apilados de alto," le dije con un susurro, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en voz alta.

"Yo tomaré la de la derecha. Tú la izquierda. Mi voto es que subamos a la cima. Tendremos una mejor vista," indicó Mickey.

"Diez-cuatro."

Cuando no hubo ningún movimiento cerca de la puerta, Mickey y yo entramos al compartimiento de carga tan rápido y silenciosamente como pudimos, separándonos a la izquierda y a la derecha. El olor dentro de esa enorme sección casi me derribó sobre mi trasero. Me encabronaba que el olor de la humedad, del metal y sudor aún podía hacer resurgir el miedo y la ansiedad. Lo odiaba. Fue una lucha mantenerme concentrada y correr hacia la esquina. Me asomé alrededor, viendo que mi camino estaba despejado. Me forcé a respirar hondo, deslizándome a la vuelta de la esquina de la pila de contenedores.

Supuse al llegar a mitad del camino que ya era lo bastante lejos. Sentí más que escuchar a través de la pasarela de metal el golpe sordo detrás de mí. Antes de poder darme la vuelta, una mano cubrió mi boca, pero conocía la sensación de esa mano sobre mi piel, la sensación de ese cuerpo pegado al mío por detrás mejor de lo que conocía cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Inmediatamente, me relajé y la ansiedad que había tenido hace solo unos segundos antes se evaporó.

"Shhhh," escuché en mi oído, y asentí.

La mano se retiró de mi boca, y sonreí. "¿Es esa una Glock en tu bolsillo, Edward, o solo estás feliz de verme?"

Se rio entre dientes al escuchar mi burla familiar, besando mi mejilla. "Oh, dulzura, _siempre_ estoy jodidamente feliz de verte."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Bella se giró, agarrando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Edward, no puedes matar a Dean. Él… Encontramos a su esposa y a su hijo. Cariño, somos la razón por la que Kim los secuestró."

Mi ceño se arrugó. "¿Qué demonios? ¿A qué te refieres? Recibí el mensaje de Mickey, pero—"

Me interrumpió con un breve beso, hablando bajito y velozmente. "Dean estaba estacionado en Corea con su familia, básicamente espiando por información cuando sacamos del mercado negro las bombas nucleares cuando estábamos en Rusia." Un escalofrío la recorrió, pero continuó. "Cuando Kim perdió su trato, se enteró que Dean era un Marine y se había infiltrado en su grupo. Todo el equipo de Dean está muerto. Cuando ellos regresaron a los Estados Unidos, Dean se divorció de su esposa para que ya no fueran un verdadero blanco."

Suspiré, quitándome mi gorra y pasando una mano por mi cabello. "¡Hijo de perra! Ahora voy a patearle el puto trasero por no confesarlo todo desde el principio."

"Lo entiendo, de verdad que sí, pero después. Nosotros—" Se detuvo cuando un ruido hizo eco por la pasarela.

Se escucharon pasos acercándose, y tomé su mano, tirando de ella hacia el contenedor más cercano. "Arriba, dulzura," le dije. "Sube ese dulce trasero hasta la cima. Resolveremos esa mierda después."

Bella aseguró su arma en su espalda baja en la cintura de sus _jeans_. En realidad no necesitó mi ayuda, pero de todos modos la guie hacia arriba. Simplemente estaba feliz de verla otra vez. Estar fuera de comunicación con ella era una mierda.

Una vez que estuvimos en la cima, la llevé a la siguiente pila de contenedores. "¿Quién está contigo, cariño?" Pregunté apenas en voz alta.

"Tu papá, Jasper y Mickey. También puedes agradecerle a Boris por parar el motor de esta bestia. Dejamos a Jasper en el puente, cuidando del capitán para que pudiera sacar a su gente de esta cosa."

Mi boca se crispó en una media sonrisa. "¿Y Alec?"

"Se llevó a los Carver y a Seong a un lugar seguro."

"Entendido," dijo con un suspiro. "Ven aquí, y mantente agachada."

La llevé a un lugar seguro para asomarnos por el borde. Había menos hombres con Kim allá debajo de los que había antes de que ella llegara. Ahora había cinco, ya que él había ordenado al resto que nos buscaran en el barco. Dean era uno de ellos. Ahora que mi padre había abordado el barco, éramos los suficientes para sentir que podríamos eliminar al resto de esos hijos de puta. Con dos contra quince las probabilidades eran una mierda. Siete contra quince—siendo los siete _mi_ equipo—acababan de aumentar las posibilidades a nuestro favor. Hemos estado destruyendo a estos hijos de perra durante cuatro malditos días. Tenía más fe en las habilidades de mi equipo que a lo que sea que nos lanzaran los hombres de Kim.

"Creo que había quince de esos pendejos," le susurré. "El y yo eliminamos a dos, quedando trece."

"Nosotros eliminamos a dos en el puente y a dos al bajar aquí," declaró, sonriendo cuando lancé mi mirada hacia ella. "Entonces, ¿quedan nueve?"

"Maldición, dulzura." Besé el costado de su cabeza. "Ya he contactado con Dean. Está esperando mi señal."

Bella asintió, sus ojos recorriendo el oscuro compartimento de carga más allá de la ubicación de Kim. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro cuando alcanzó a ver a Eleazar y Mickey subiendo a los contenedores del otro lado de la pasarela de en medio.

"Odio no tener los auriculares aquí abajo," murmuré bajito.

"Sí, nos estaba matando no poder darte información—"

Hubo un forcejeo abajo. Con cuidado nos asomamos por el borde cuando Boris fue empujado lo bastante fuerte por otro hombre para hacerlo tambalearse, pero permaneció de pie, dándole al hombre una mirada de indignación por encima de su hombro.

Le eché un vistazo a Eleazar, que nos levantó la mano para detenernos mientras se desplazaba a una posición diferente. Estar en terreno más alto nos daba la ventaja, pero una bala mal dirigida podría matar a Boris o a Dean o a ambos.

"¿Dónde está tu papá?" Murmuró Bella bajito, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza. Sus ojos recorrieron el compartimiento pobremente iluminado, pero sacudió de nuevo su cabeza. "Boris se ve como si _él_ los tuviera a _ellos_. No al revés."

Tenía razón. Boris se veía cómodo y relajado, dándole a Kim una expresión que decía 'vete a la mierda'. Aún mejor era su forma beligerante de negarse a hablar en inglés. A cada pregunta, le respondía a Kim en ruso.

"El viejo está loco de atar," mencioné con un suspiro. "Pero tienes razón. Está aquí por elección, lo que significa que papá está aquí en alguna parte."

Dean miraba a Boris confundido. No podría haber conocido al hombre, ya que Boris se presentó en el puesto de comando de Eleazar en la puerta principal de la Torre Twi Tech. Pero tenía que darle el crédito que se merecía; Dean intervino a favor del viejo.

"Kim, él probablemente trabaja en este barco. ¿Para qué joderlo?" Preguntó.

"Lo encontramos en la sala de máquinas," el guardia que sujetaba a Boris explicó.

"¿Y?" Argumentó Dean. "Tal vez ha estado tratando de arreglar este cabrón."

Kim sonrió con ironía. "Deberías conocer a tus enemigos mejor que eso, Carver. Él es Boris Zukov, un asociado de hace años de Carlisle Cullen. Estuvo igual de involucrado que Cullen con la pérdida de esas bombas nucleares. Él consiguió asesinar a tus compañeros soldados."

Esa declaración llamó la atención de todos. ¿Cuánto sabía este hijo de puta? ¿Sí sabía de Boris, sabía de tía Kate?

"Voy a matar a este pendejo, joder, lo juro por Dios," murmuré, alcanzando mi Glock.

La mano de Bella se posó en mi hombro, alejándome de la orilla. "Cariño, detente. Tenemos que hacer esto de forma inteligente, o conseguiremos que maten a Dean o a Boris."

Se volvió hacia Mickey y Eleazar, que estaban en la otra pila de contenedores al otro lado de la pasarela. Eleazar asintió en su dirección, haciendo señales con sus manos indicando lo que íbamos a hacer a continuación. Mickey y Bella se quedarían en lo alto de las pilas de contenedores. Él y yo íbamos a encerrar a todos en la pasarela. Yo me acercaría por la proa, y El lo haría por la popa.

La única incógnita era mi papá. Todavía no lo había visto.

Antes de alejarme a gatas de Bella, besé sus labios, susurrándole, "No le dispares a mi trasero, dulzura."

Su sonrisa fue perversamente _sexy_. "Caray, ¿por qué lastimaría esa preciosidad? Espero tener mejor puntería que esa."

Bufé una suave carcajada. "Solo vigila mi seis, amor."

"Con gusto."

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza cuando gateé hacia el borde. Asegurándome que estuviera despejado debajo, bajé el contenedor hacia la pasarela de metal. Caminé sin hacer ruido hacia la unión en T de la pasarela. Cuando llegué a la esquina me detuve, casi tirando del gatillo al ver movimiento en la otra esquina. Mi papá salió de las sombras para ponerse frente a mí al otro lado de la pasarela del centro.

Usando señales con las manos, le comuniqué el plan de Eleazar para esta siguiente fase. También apunté con dos dedos hacia mis ojos y luego hacia la cima de los contenedores. Él sonrió al ver las armas de Bella y Mickey ya apuntándole a Kim y a sus hombres.

Esta sería una confrontación de ridículas proporciones, o las balas lloverían sobre todos nosotros.

"¡Cullen!" Kim Min-Jun gritó. "Sal, o mataré a este viejo bastardo. Sé que estás ahí en alguna parte. Tú o tu hijo."

Mirando a los ojos a mi padre, asentí y preparé mi arma. Dimos vuelta en nuestra esquina al mismo tiempo, encarando a Kim, a sus cinco hombres y a Dean, todos de pie frente al contenedor abierto que habían cargado. Se veía algo extraño o que faltaba algo allí dentro, pero me centré en el hecho de que Dean tenía a Boris a punta de pistola.

Kim y sus hombres se volvieron en nuestra dirección cuando mi padre habló.

"Nos tienes a ambos, Kim. No estoy particularmente seguro que quieras eso, pero aun así…"

Kim nos encaró de lleno, dando amplia oportunidad para que Eleazar avanzara por la pasarela detrás de él.

"Boris, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté al viejo que se había convertido en un buen amigo y aliado de la familia en los últimos años.

"Hablarás con él cuando yo lo diga—" Kim comenzó a ordenar, pero lo interrumpí en seguida.

"Hijo de puta, ¿cuándo aprenderás que no respondo ante ti? Boris podría matarte donde estás; él está _permitiendo_ que lo retengas." Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Probablemente ya estés siendo superado en número, definitivamente superado en ingenio, y hay una apuesta por quién consigue sacarte de tu maldita miseria, pero si no lo dejas responder, yo ganaré esa puñetera apuesta."

Las aletas de la nariz de Kim se ensancharon, y elevó un poco su arma, pero continué.

"¿Dónde estaba? Oh, Boris. ¿Está bien, señor?"

Boris sonrió con suficiencia, asintiendo. "Sí, hijo. Estoy bien."

Asintiendo, miré de nuevo a Kim. "Ahora, puedes continuar. Algo sobre amenazarnos… bla, bla, bla." Agité una mano en su dirección como ahuyentando una mosca.

Incluso Dean sonrió engreído con eso, y aligeró solo un poco su agarre de Boris. Eleazar se desplazó nuevamente de posición, inadvertido por todos menos mi papá y yo. Mis ojos querían verificar que Bella estaba bien, pero revelaría su ubicación, y necesitaba que ella y Mickey permanecieran ocultas.

"No tienes a dónde ir, Kim," continuó mi papá. "Este barco está detenido en el agua, y no tienes forma de transportar esas bombas. Relevé al capitán de su deber. En este momento, está de vuelta en los muelles. A estas alturas hemos matado o incapacitado a la mayoría de tus hombres. No conseguirás salir con vida de este barco."

"Si te entregas, puede que vivas el resto de tus días en una celda en Guantánamo," agregué, encogiendo un hombro. "Honestamente, creo que eso sería un dulce paseo para ti."

Mi labio se crispó por el odio al recordar todas las vidas inocentes que se habían perdido desde que este pendejo inició su plan de vengarse de papá, de mi familia, de mi equipo. Tantos empleados de Twi Tech murieron a simple sangre fría en el escenario del auditorio, en las calles que rodean a ese rascacielos, en el vestíbulo, en la cabaña de la montaña. Oficiales de policía, agentes del FBI, agentes de la CIA como Felix, y jóvenes militares, todos muertos o heridos. Mi esposa, mis padres, y mis _hijos_ habían estado en ese edificio preparado para hacerlo explotar, y estaba Cho Seong, que era muy joven para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Su padre, Jin Sang, estaba luchando por su vida en un hospital militar.

Pero lo que hizo mella en mí fue la familia de Dean. Miranda y Marcus Carver habían sido mantenidos cautivos por semanas. La situación era tan malditamente familiar que dolía pensar en ello. Recordé demoler un complejo en una montaña solo para recuperar a mi esposa. Recordé todas las vidas que tomé a fin de volver a sostener a mi Bethy entre mis brazos.

Y no lamenté ni un solo segundo que peleé por ellas.

"Supuse que dirías algo así," Kim declaró con calma, sosteniendo algo en su mano. Hizo un gesto con su barbilla a uno de sus hombres, que agarró a Boris bruscamente de las manos de Dean y lo empujó dentro del contenedor con esas bombas termobáricas.

"Si muero, entonces me llevaré a todos ustedes conmigo."

Abrió su mano para mostrarnos lo que parecía el control remoto de un coche. Presionó un botón, y dentro del contenedor abierto junto a él, la mierda comenzó a pitar y zumbar a la vida. Los controles de las seis bombas se iluminaron. Boris se giró para mirarlas y de nuevo a nosotros en pánico.

"Cristo," susurró mi papá.

"Tienes tres minutos, Cullen. Déjame ir, y salva a tu amigo. Si me disparas, nunca las desarmarás a tiempo. Si vienes por mí, las haré explotar todas, sin importar quién esté aquí contigo."

Dean perdió la paciencia y el control de su temperamento al mismo tiempo. Con un movimiento rápido, quitó a Boris del camino y alcanzó la mano de Kim que sostenía el detonador. Fue un movimiento tonto y espontáneo, pero provocó que el pequeño remoto cayera en las profundidades del barco. Kim apuntó hacia mí y mi papá, y sus hombres apuntaron sus armas hacia Dean, y los tres estaban muertos antes de que pudieran tirar de sus gatillos. Un tiro se desvió, dándole a Dean en el brazo antes de que lo empujaran dentro del contenedor y lo cerraran velozmente con un candado. Kim consiguió disparar lo suficiente para hacer que volviéramos a dar vuelta en la esquina.

Pasos, gritos y disparos hicieron eco en todo el compartimento de carga. Era el caos, pero teníamos que movernos.

Papá y yo volvimos a la pasarela principal, y Eleazar ya nos estaba dando órdenes. "¡Vayan! Deténganlo antes de que baje de este bastardo. Nosotros sacaremos a Zukov y a Carver."

Eché un vistazo al contenedor, y Mickey ya trabajaba rápidamente para abrir ese candado. Bella no estaba por ningún lado.

"Ella ya los está persiguiendo. ¡Vete, Ed!" Mickey gritó, apenas levantando la vista al abrir el candado. "Vamos a lanzarnos al agua. ¡Vete!"

Papá agarró mi hombro. "Toma la popa y llévate a Jasper. Yo tomaré la proa. Vamos a subir. Corre, hijo. No te quedes atrapado en este cabrón cuando explote."

"Si ves a Bella—"

"¡Lo sé! Mueve tu trasero," dijo, ya saliendo a toda prisa del compartimento de carga y subiendo las escaleras más cercanas. Corrí por la pasarela del medio pasando junto a El y Mickey sacando a Dean y a Boris del contenedor, llegando a las escaleras a toda velocidad. Este bastardo de metal estaba a punto de naufragar en el fondo de este puerto.

* * *

 **(1) El tiroteo en el O.K. Corral fue un reconocido enfrentamiento armado entre forajidos y funcionarios de la ley ocurrido detrás de un corral de ganado en el pueblo de Tombstone, Arizona, Estados Unidos, alrededor de las 3:00 PM del miércoles 26 de octubre de 1881. Fue el resultado de una serie de disputas de larga data entre los oficiales Wyatt Earp, Morgan Earp, Virgil Earp y Doc Holliday contra los vaqueros Billy Claiborne, Frank McLaury, Tom McLaury, Billy Clanton y Ike Clanton, acusados de diversos actos delictivos. Durante el enfrentamiento, que duró alrededor de 30 segundos, se dispararon unos 30 tiros y acabó con el fallecimiento de ambos McLaury, al igual que Billy Clanton.**

 **El suceso, el cual forma parte de la leyenda del viejo oeste estadounidense, ha sido retratado y referenciado en numerosas ocasiones en películas de wéstern y en series televisivas.**

* * *

 _ **¡Omg, omg, omg! Deb sí que nos dejó comiéndonos las uñas con este capítulo. Como dijo Edward ya son muchas vidas las que se han perdido por culpa de este pendejo, ya perdimos a Felix *sniff*, ¿será que perdamos a alguien más del equipo? Recuerden que yo estoy leyendo con ustedes, así que no sé qué rumbo va a tomar Deb. Pero hubo pistas muy interesantes en este capi, ¿las notaron? Algunas que realmente me atemorizaron, porque indican dónde más podría ocurrir otro enfrentamiento si es que Kim sale con vida de ese barco, sin duda las tres semanas que Deb ha estado tardando para actualizar van a ser eternas, pero valen la pena, ¿no creen? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para comparar notas. Quisiera saber que notaron ustedes, qué teorías tienen. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotras porque nos alientan a seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes. Por supuesto, les pido por favor que también le dejen un review a Deb, y usen sus propias palabras, que la autora sepa cuánto están disfrutando de su historia. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y también lo pondré en mi grupo de Facebook fijo en la parte superior, pero no lo olviden, agradezcan su esfuerzo. La vida personal de Deb no ha sido fácil últimamente pero se está esforzando por terminar esta historia para nosotros. Los reviews es el único pago que reciben autoras y también traductoras ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: DORIS, mayerlinglopezj, Shikara65, Conni Stew, julieth, dushakis, PRISOL, paosierra, Tereyasha Mooz, YessyVL13, Kamile PattzCullen, Vrigny, JessMel, injoa, Adriu, Juliana masen, beakis, ELIZABETH, torrespera172, alejandra1987, Sully YM, Tecupi, bbluelilas, Melina, rjnavajas, Vero Morales, Angel twilighter, Nadiia16, SharOn, AliciaGA, Chonis22, Karina, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, tulgarita, Andii, Josi, LicetSalvatore, debynoe12, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, BereB, lagie, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, Manligrez, Lunita Black27, Mafer, DenniChavez, EriCastelo, y algunos anónimos.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno,** yo solo traduzco **.**

 _ **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **BELLA**

"Tienes tres minutos, Cullen. Déjame ir, y salva a tu amigo. Si me disparas, nunca las desarmarás a tiempo. Si vienes por mí, las haré explotar todas, sin importar quién esté aquí contigo," Kim advirtió, sosteniendo un control remoto.

Boris estaba dentro del contenedor lleno de poderosas bombas, que eran suficientes para arrasar con un edificio, no se diga lo que ocurriría con el carguero si estallaran.

"Mierda, esto _no_ está bien," murmuró Mickey junto a mí. "B, apunta a los guardias."

Asentí, y mi mirada se desvió a la pasarela para echarle un vistazo a mi esposo y a mi suegro. En la fracción de segundo que lo hice, Dean tomó la mala decisión de tomar el asunto en sus manos.

Transcurrió un segundo entre en el momento que Dean alcanzó el remoto y los guardias encarándolo con sus armas. Mickey y yo disparamos al mismo tiempo, y tres guardias fueron removidos de la situación. Alguien le disparó a Dean en el brazo antes de que otro guardia lo empujara dentro del contenedor con Boris. El juego cambió cuando se cerró el candado por fuera.

Kim le disparó a Edward y Carlisle, pero era un muy mal tirador o se estaba asegurando que estuvieran fuera de su camino.

Volviéndome hacia Mickey, le dije, "¡Sácalos! ¡Ve! Yo seguiré a Kim. Tenemos que bajar de esta cosa."

Kim todavía tenía a dos guardias con él, y si estaba contando correctamente, restaban seis por lo que aún había más acechando en alguna parte de este maldito barco. Seguí a Kim y a sus hombres desde una posición estratégica por arriba, saltando de un contenedor al siguiente. Debido a sus disparos a Carlisle y Edward, su camino estaba despejado para subir por la escalera frente a la que Mickey y yo habíamos bajado.

Frente a la última pila de contenedores, sobresalía una pasarela que conectaba con el segundo nivel del barco sobre el que estaba debajo. Desde mi posición ventajosa, salté desde el último contenedor hacia la pasarela, corriendo hacia la puerta de la escalera justo cuando Kim y sus hombres se dirigían hacia la cubierta del barco.

Sus guardias se dieron la vuelta en el rellano encima del mío y balas silbaron a mi alrededor, y me lancé para cubrirme detrás de la puerta otra vez. Disparar dentro de ese tubo de metal flotante era ridículo porque las balas rebotaban en cada dirección imaginable. Cuando volví a abrir la puerta, un guardia estaba justo del otro lado, y aplasté su cara con la pesada puerta de acero. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tiré del gatillo y salté sobre él para tomar las escaleras a la cima. Esperaba que para cuando llegara a la cubierta de este barco, mi auricular funcionaría de nuevo.

Cuando di la vuelta para subir el último tramo de escaleras, escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Se escuchó el eco de otros pasos corriendo en la escalera desde abajo. Apunté mi arma hacia abajo por en medio, y mi corazón se apretó cuando vi que era Carlisle.

"Sigue corriendo, Bella. ¡Ve! ¡Voy justo detrás de ti! A la mierda, Kim. Solo baja de esta cosa antes de que explote," jadeó tomando los escalones de dos y tres a la vez.

Hice lo que dijo, usando mi hombro para abrir la puerta hacia cubierta, y de inmediato mi auricular se activó con ruidosas voces enojadas y órdenes imperiosas. Escuché a Jasper, Mickey, Eleazar y a Edward.

El último calmó solo un poco mi corazón. Si estaba gritando órdenes y maldiciendo, estaba a salvo e ileso.

"¡A la primera señal de Kim o Bella o mi papá, quiero saberlo! Vamos, capitán. ¡Debería bajar de este bastardo!" Dijo con jadeos entrecortados.

"Estoy aquí, y Carlisle viene justo detrás de mí. Perdí a Kim en la escalera. Está arriba o en el agua, no estoy segura," le informé.

"Entendido, dulzura. Todos vamos a estar en la maldita agua. ¿Jasper? Tienes quince segundos para encontrarlo. De lo contrario, yo personalmente voy a arrojar tu trasero sureño desde este hijo de puta."

"Tranquilo, Ed," Jasper respondió con una suave risa. "Estoy buscando."

"¡Joder, busca _más rápido_!" La respuesta de Edward fue brusca y ligeramente aterrada.

La falta de energía en el barco dejó la cubierta a oscuras. Era difícil de ver algo, y ruidos y voces llegaban de todas direcciones. Por mucho que quisiera detener a Kim, me temía que ya había bajado del barco.

La voz de Carlisle fue lo siguiente que se escuchó por los auriculares. "¡El tiempo casi se acaba! ¡Bajen de este puñetero barco! ¡Ahora!" Gritó, alcanzándome. "Mickey, baja a todos del barco. Bella, tú vienes conmigo. Vamos a saltar desde la proa."

"Entendido," Mickey indicó que había escuchado, agregando, "Vámonos, niño bonito—"

Repentinamente, el centro del barco se abrió en una gigantesca bola de fuego; el sonido ensordecedor. El calor y la fuerza, sin mencionar el movimiento repentino en la cubierta debajo de mí, provocó que perdiera el equilibrio. Me caí con un gruñido, mis manos y rodillas sufriendo lo peor del impacto. Carlisle en seguida me estaba poniendo de pie.

"Corre," me apremió, haciendo lo mejor que podía por no perder su equilibrio. "Por el costado. ¡Salta!"

Subí a un costado de la cubierta al mismo tiempo que otra explosión sacudió el barco desde abajo. Antes que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer más que preguntarme si tal vez era el motor o el combustible, algo me golpeó con fuerza por el costado. El dolor encendió mi brazo en llamas, y cuando aterricé en el agua, ya no vi más.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

"¡Corta esa línea!" Le grité a Mickey, que empezaba a puntear el motor de un bote debajo. "¡Córtala, o este hijo de puta nos hundirá!"

Boris fue el que llevó a cabo mi orden. Se veía un poco perturbado pero por lo demás, estaba bien.

Nuestro camino había estado despejado cuando dejamos el puente, pero nos había retrasado un Dean herido, el horrorizado capitán, y una cautiva Ji-Yun. La última estaba a punto de terminar en la bahía todavía atada y amordazada por un montón de cinta de mierda; no estaba de acuerdo con mantenerla prisionera. Me importaba una mierda que fuera una criminal internacional. Era un dolor en el culo.

Me dejé caer de la escalera del barco justo cuando otra explosión lanzó calor, escombros y agua hacia nosotros. Jasper se soltó, cayendo a mi lado.

"Lo siento, Ed," murmuró, frotando su frente y encontrando sangre cubriendo sus dedos. Había un pequeño corte sobre su ceja.

Ignorando su disculpa, simplemente pregunté, "¿Estás bien?"

Asintió, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza brevemente y luego colocándose en posición para conducir el bote. "Tenemos que movernos. Bella y Carlisle saltaron de la proa."

Boris estaba vendando el brazo y hombro de Dean con un trapo. Él estaba sudando como el infierno, pero estaba aguantando.

"Perdí de vista a Eleazar allá arriba," murmuró Boris mientras trabajaba con Dean, y asentí porque habíamos perdido todo de vista allá arriba, para ser jodidamente honestos.

El motor rugió, y prácticamente todos caímos hacia la parte trasera de ese hijo de perra cuando Jasper aceleró. Estaba luchando contra los escombros en el agua así como con la succión del carguero hundiéndose. Entre más rápido se hundía, más aire y agua succionaba a su alrededor, y ahora se había partido en dos partes. Era lo bastante difícil en nuestro pequeño bote, así que mi papá, Eleazar y Bella no tendría una oportunidad.

Mi mirada buscó en la superficie del agua al acercarnos al otro extremo del barco. Empecé a entrar en pánico cuando no hubo señales de ninguno de ellos. Eran dos de las personas más fuertes que conocía, así que era inconcebible para mí que no estuvieran nadando en nuestra dirección o agitándonos sus manos para que los recogiéramos. No ayudaba que apenas si había luz. El fuego del barco hundiéndose proyectaba extrañas sombras, la basura flotando en el agua dificultaba distinguir algo humano, y el ruido en mis oídos por la explosión amortiguaba todos los sonidos.

"Baja la velocidad," le dije a Jasper, dando unos golpecitos en su hombro. "De hecho, solo detente."

Mickey y yo subimos a la proa del bote, parándonos en los asientos ahí, los dos callados, buscando, asustados.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos," Mickey susurró para sí misma una y otra vez, escuchándose un poco parecida a Alice, pero no podía decir una mierda de eso. "¿Dónde demonios están?"

Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta, y casi caí al agua cuando la voz de Alice se escuchó por la línea.

"¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Están ustedes…? ¿Hay…? Oh Dios mío, ¿están bien?"

Eran sus acostumbradas divagaciones pero comprensiblemente nerviosas al mismo tiempo. No podía culparla.

"Sí, queri—" Jasper empezó a responderle pero lo interrumpí.

"¡Alice! Desde mi ubicación, ¿dónde están Bella y mi papá? ¡Rápido!"

"Um, um, um… a cincuenta y tres yardas al norte de tu ubicación, a las diez en punto."

"Al otro lado del barco, Jasper," Mickey y yo le ordenamos.

Jasper asintió, rodeando la proa del carguero que ahora flotaba en el agua como una boya. Se hundía lentamente, el aire borboteando a su alrededor a medida que su peso la arrastraba al fondo. Jasper maniobró entre más escombros flotantes y la succión, sin mencionar unos cuantos cuerpos—ninguno de los cuales era mi papá, Bella o Eleazar. Por lo que podía ver, eran hombres de Kim. Pero no Kim, desafortunadamente. Aunque, él era lo último en mi lista de preocupaciones en este puto momento.

Rodeamos la popa del carguero elevada, y fue entonces que lo vi. Mi papá sostenía _algo_ flotando y agitando su brazo al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, no era algo. Era a _alguien_.

Sostenía a mi Bella en sus brazos, y ella no estaba despierta.

Estaba en el agua antes de que alguien pudiera detenerme—con la gorra, las armas, el teléfono y el auricular todavía puestos, pero me importó una mierda. El agua de la bahía estaba fría, y salí en busca de aire rodeado por escombros flotantes. Papá estaba frente a mí, todavía sosteniendo a Bella.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Ella está…?" Mi voz se apagó cuando mi mirada alcanzó a ver metal incrustado en su bíceps y sangre saliendo de la herida.

"Hijo, súbela al bote. Asegúrate que sus vías respiratorias estén despejadas." Agarró mi rostro con brusquedad. "Edward, haz lo que te digo. Tengo que ir por Eleazar." Señaló a la distancia desde donde estábamos y al hombre en cuestión, que apenas se sostenía de un salvavidas.

"Ve por él. Iremos por ti."

"Entendido," dijo, alejándose nadando.

"Ed, aquí," Jasper me llamó, palmeando el costado del bote.

"Dámela, y te subiremos después," ofreció Mickey, tendiendo sus manos por Bella.

Los dos la subieron, colocándola en los asientos de la proa. Boris y el capitán del barco me subieron, y de inmediato estaba a un lado de Bella.

"Jasper, ve por mi papá y por El," apenas dije en voz alta, mirando a Mickey.

"RCP, Ed," ordenó, haciendo un gesto con su barbilla en mi dirección.

Inclinando la cabeza de mi esposa un poco hacia atrás, traté de escuchar su respiración. No la había. Mirando a Mickey, asentí y apreté la nariz de Bella, dando dos fuertes exhalaciones en su boca. Mickey hizo las compresiones.

"Vamos, bebé. Tú puedes," la alenté, dando dos exhalaciones más mientras Mickey hacía las compresiones. "Por favor, por favor, _por favor_ , dulzura. Respira, Bella," hablé bajito contra sus labios.

Dos exhalaciones más en su boca, y retrocedí para que Mickey hiciera más compresiones, pero de pronto Bella empezó a toser y escupir. Mickey y yo la rodamos sobre su costado para que pudiera sacar toda el agua.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, _j-j-joder_ g-g-gracias," repetí contra la frente de Bella, besándola una y otra vez. Agarré su rostro delicadamente con mis dos manos y la eché un poco hacia atrás. "H-Háblame, d-dulzura." Mi tartamudeo volvió con ganas, pero no pude evitarlo. Había hecho que me cagara del miedo.

"Edward, ¿qué pasó?" Dijo con voz ronca, haciendo una mueca cuando la senté. Bajando la vista a su brazo, simplemente dijo, "Oh."

Boris dio unos golpecitos en mi hombro, entregándome un kit de primeros auxilios. "¿Necesitas ayuda, hijo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, arrodillándome junto a Bella. Si alguien sabía cómo cuidar de la mujer que estaba ahora sentada en el asiento, era yo. Al abrir el _kit_ , sacar lo que necesitaba y prepararme para limpiar esa herida, los _flashbacks_ me golpearon con fuerza—de puñeteros calabozos nauseabundos, una chica temblorosa y asustada, y cicatrices. Apenas escuché que sacaban a papá y a Eleazar del agua. Ni siquiera noté que el pequeño bote en el que estábamos empezaba a abarrotarse un poco. Estaba muy seguro que habíamos empezado a movernos de regreso hacia los muelles, pero no escuché nada.

Por instinto, tomé el rostro de Bella. "Tus ojos en mí, dulzura," le susurré, besando sus labios. "Está mierda va a arder un poco, pero tengo que sacártelo."

Ella asintió, sus ojos tensos por el dolor, pero hizo lo que le había pedido. Honestamente, era una maldita herida con suerte. El pedazo de metal era apenas del tamaño de un billete de dólar, y la mayoría estaba afuera. Tirando de él velozmente, lo arrojé por la borda, enjuagando en seguida la herida con agua limpia. Lo cubrí todo y lo envolví con firmeza con los que sea que pude encontrar en ese pequeñísimo kit, finalmente acercándome para besar sus labios.

"Lo hiciste bien, bebé," la felicité, y de nuevo los recuerdos me golpearon con fuerza.

Tal vez tenía mi propia forma de trastorno de estrés postraumático. Tal vez todo lo que habíamos pasado en ese entonces siempre resurgiría en momentos como este. Y tal vez todos en ese bote lo comprendían, salvo por Dean.

"No, amigo, no…" Escuché que Mickey empezó a decir, pero lo escuché a él moverse hacia adelante en el asiento detrás de mí.

"Ed, tenemos que encontrar a Kim—"

Lo encaré tan rápido, que se calló de una puta vez. "No, joder, no tenemos. Por ahora lo perdimos, sin embargo, esto no se quedará así. Pero no vamos a cazarlo ahora con toda esta puñetera mierda con la mayoría de nosotros heridos. Tú incluido, pendejo."

"Sí, pero—"

Tenía mi Glock en su frente antes que alguien pudiera moverse o decir otra palabra. "Si crees que no te dispararé y arrojaré con el resto de los hombres de Kim flotando en esta maldita bahía, estás subestimando lo mucho que me importa una mierda. _Debería_ matarte por toda esta mierda, cuando debiste haber acudido a mí desde el puto principio."

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon, pero sentí las manos de Bella y luego vi su hermoso rostro cuando apareció frente a mí.

"Edward, detente," dijo en voz baja, su dulce voz todavía ronca por tragar toda esa agua de mar, y eso, en realidad solo me encabronó más. "Cariño, él no hizo nada diferente de lo que tú habrías hecho."

Exhalé bruscamente por mi nariz pero arrastré mi mirada de Dean a mi esposa.

"Ellos tenían a su familia."

"Lo sé."

"No conocía nuestra historia, Edward, no lo suficiente como para confiar en nosotros con eso," ella continuó, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. "Pero él tiene razón. Tenemos que encontrar y terminar con Kim." Colocó sus dedos sobre mi boca cuando empecé a discutir, mi dedo todavía en el gatillo. "Pero ahora no. Necesitamos reagruparnos, curar heridas, y descansar, o ninguno de nosotros valdrá una mierda para continuar." Ella se volvió para enfrentar a Dean, alejando mi arma gentilmente de su rostro. "Y, Dean, si crees que antes tenías un blanco sobre ti, no es nada comparado ahora. Te sugeriría que cierres la boca y hagas lo que digamos, porque esta mierda no ha terminado."

"Edward, retírate." La orden de papá sonó tranquila y sin mucha fuerza en ella, pero hice lo que lo que pidió. "Necesitamos un lugar para descansar… y trabajar." Hizo un gesto con su barbilla hacia Ji-Yun, de la que me había olvidado por completo.

"Descansaremos en mi casa," dije de modo que solo él y Bella pudieran escuchar. "Vamos a trabajar… en casa de tía Kate."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **BELLA**

"Tienes suerte que esto no estuviera más profundo, ¿pero estás segura que no quieres puntadas?" Mickey preguntó por tercera vez.

Me preguntó una vez mientras esperábamos a que algunos de los hombres de Eleazar nos recogieran en el puerto. Preguntó de nuevo cuando revisó mi vendaje de camino a Forks. Y justo ahora, cuando estábamos sentadas en mi cocina mientras me ayudaba a limpiarla bien y volver a vendarla.

"No, no tenemos—"

"Tenemos tiempo," me interrumpió. "Solo serán unas diez puntadas, B. Y El trajo un médico para que viera a Dean y a Jasper."

Sacudí mi cabeza, mi mirada desviándose a la ventana hacia mi patio. Parecía injusto estar en casa sin mis hijos. Echaba de menos a Sammy y Bethy con un anhelo que dolía más que el corte en mi antebrazo y mi garganta adolorida por tragar la mitad de esa maldita bahía. Pero pronto nos dirigiríamos a casa de tía Kate.

Mi patio ahora tenía montada una tienda de campaña y dos guardias militares de pie afuera, sin mencionar que muy probablemente había unos cuantos más adentro. Estaban vigilando a Ji-Yun, que había viajado todo el camino con los ojos vendados. El y sus hombres también se estaban poniendo al día con información y básicamente planeando sus siguientes pasos. Pero fue a los dos hombres de pie a un lado que buscó mi mirada. Carlisle y Edward estaban enfrascados en una conversación, con expresiones intensas y firmes gestos de manos. Estaban planeando algo diferente. No envidiaba lo que se avecinaba para Ji-Yun; ella era la clave para los planes de Kim Min-Jun y sus ubicaciones, y esos dos hombres sabían exactamente cómo extraer ese tipo de información de alguien.

"Bells, por favor…" Mickey me suplicó una última vez.

Sonriendo con suficiencia en su dirección, finalmente consentí. "Bien, bien, bien," repetí como Alice con un profundo suspiro, bajando del banco de la cocina.

El que saliera al porche delantero llamó la atención de Edward al instante. Tocó el hombro de su padre, y los dos caminaron hacia nosotras.

"¡No te atrevas a detenerla!" Mickey lo amenazó en broma. "Tomó mucha persistencia de mi parte el conseguir que accediera a unas puntadas."

Los dos hombres sonrieron, pero Edward me tendió su mano. "El médico está a punto de terminar con Jasper. Te llevaré." Llevó mi mano a sus labios, susurrando, "Y luego, dulzura, quiero que duermas un poco."

"Chicos, voy a usar su ducha y a dormir en la habitación de Bethy," Mickey dijo bajito, volviendo a entrar a la casa una vez que asentimos en su dirección.

Dejé que me llevara a la tienda. Dentro, había unos cuantos camastros militares, dos ocupados por Dean y Jasper, aunque el último empezaba a levantarse. El primero parecía estar inconsciente. Le habían quitado su camiseta, vendado su hombro, y le pusieron una intravenosa. Estaba sorprendida de enterarme que el médico era una mujer. Era mayor, con una sonrisa amable y ojos avellana que tenían una pizca tanto de sabiduría como de tenacidad, lo que significaba que había "visto alguna mierda", como la mayoría de los hombres en mi vida.

También era una mujer hermosa, con cabello castaño oscuro recogido en un moño apretado y labios llenos. Claramente captaba la atención de la mayoría de los hombres dentro de esa tienda. Revisó a Dean y luego a Eleazar, que traía un vendaje cerca de su sien. Él me sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza al vernos.

La llevó hacia a nosotros, diciendo, "Ellos son Edward y Bella Cullen. Chicos, ella es la doctora Vivian Sharp."

"Es un gusto finalmente conocerlos," dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el banco en la esquina. "Señora Cullen, veamos ese brazo, ¿eh?"

"De acuerdo," concedí, tomando asiento mientras ella se ponía los guantes.

Edward besó mi sien antes de acercarse a hablar con Eleazar y Carlisle.

"¿Algo que debería saber? ¿Como alergias a penicilina, látex, etcétera?"

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. Me quedé callada mientras ella adormecía el área, la limpiaba, y luego se preparaba para coser la herida.

La doctora Sharp hablaba bajito sobre cada paso que estaba dando, pero algo en el momento hizo emerger los recuerdos de Esme cosiendo mi pierna después que Edward me sacara del sótano de Miller. Mi pulgar frotaba la cicatriz una y otra vez mientras ella trabajaba. Entre más la sentía a través de mis _jeans_ , me era más difícil respirar. Después de bajar la vista a su trabajo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, mis manos cerrándose en puños.

"¿Te estoy lastimando?" La doctora Sharp preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza firmemente, luchando contra el pánico que estaba por tragarme por completo. Ella no me estaba lastimando y nada de ella me estaba molestando, pero no podía resistir el miedo y pánico que seguían aumentando. No podía detener esos malditos recuerdos sobre cicatrices, puntadas y dolor. Una vez que comenzó, me sentía caer en un profundo bueno, agujero negro. Era sofocante por la intensidad.

"Ed—" Apenas pude decir en voz alta.

"Oh mierda," lo escuché decir al otro lado de la habitación, y entonces, de inmediato estaba en mi oído. "Oye, dulzura, quédate conmigo, ¿está bien? No dejes que te gane." Sus manos tomaron cada lado de mi rostro mientras dejaba cálidos y suaves besos en mi frente, mis labios, mis mejillas, mi nariz. "Estás a salvo. Estás rodeada de seguridad, cariño."

"Mis disculpas si hice algo—" Apenas escuché decir a la doctora.

"No, usted no hizo nada mal." La voz de Edward siguió su cadencia suave y tranquilizadora con ella como era conmigo, todo mientras dejaba besos en mi frente. "Estará bien en un minuto."

"Aw, jodido infierno," escuché detrás de mí.

Estaba casi segura que era Carlisle, y creo que murmuró, "TEPT," pero yo solo podía ver los hermosos ojos verdes centrados fijamente en mí.

"Respira conmigo, amor," Edward continuó, que se jodan todos a nuestro alrededor. "Adentro la mierda buena, fuera la mierda mala. Adentro por la nariz, afuera por la boca."

Una y otra vez repitió todo su amor y protección. Dejó besos en mi rostro, besos suaves y firmes. Hizo que me enfocara solo en su rostro, nada más. Cogió mis manos y las colocó sobre su pecho, su hombro, sus bíceps y empecé a sentir a Edward, no el miedo. Poco a poco el pánico cegador comenzó a desvanecerse, y empezó a abrirse paso la culpa y la vergüenza. Se me escapó una lágrima, y en seguida la enjugaron con un beso.

"No te atrevas a darme unas jodidas disculpas." Las palabras de Edward aún eran calmadas, pero también había un poco de alivio en su tono.

Besó mis labios, y supe que estaba saliendo de ello cuando pude probar la sal seca del agua de la bahía de cuando escapamos de ese barco. De pronto, me sentí incómoda. Quería salir de esa tienda, meterme a una ducha caliente, preferiblemente con Edward, y de verdad quería ver a mis hijos. Mi ceño se frunció, y miré detrás de él a Carlisle, que parecía querer dispararle a alguien—o abrazarme, lo que sea que pudiera hacer primero.

"¿Bella?" Edward susurró, levantando mi mirada para encontrar la suya. "Dulzura, tenemos que permitir que la doctora termine, ¿está bien?"

"De acuerdo," dije con voz ronca, asintiéndole a la doctora y haciendo una mueca.

"No te atrevas a darme unas jodidas disculpas," repitió las palabras de Edward, y él se rio bajito.

"Cierto, sin jodidas disculpas." Mi propia voz sonó pequeña y todavía ronca.

En vez de verla trabajar o interactuar con ella en absoluto, simplemente coloqué mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, el sonido del latido de su corazón tranquilizándome aún más que su voz y sus caricias. Mi mirada se desvió hacia la entrada de la tienda, y la salida del sol estaba iluminando el patio. Afuera estaba claro, azul y de un rosa anaranjado.

Cuando la doctora Sharp terminó, me dio el sermón acostumbrado sobre puntadas y su cuidado y no mojarlas. Mi pulgar seguía frotando la cicatriz de mi muslo mientras asentía distraídamente. La mano cálida de Edward simplemente se posó delicadamente sobre la mía para detenerla. Hubo una diminuta parte de mí que recordó a la guapura frente a mí confesando que no tenía idea cómo tener una relación, pero era mentira. Él era dulce y atento, gentil y calmado con los niños o conmigo si era necesario. También era sumamente leal y protector, de modo que sin explicarle a la doctora que éramos expertos en puntadas y cuidado de heridas, él simplemente sonrió, asintió y le agradeció.

Edward me llevó a la salida de la tienda, y Carlisle nos detuvo antes de que nos fuéramos.

"Descansen un poco, y nos reagruparemos por la mañana," nos dijo.

"Señor," dijo Edward asintiendo. "Si vamos a ir a casa de tía Kate, entonces voy a tener que preparar el helicóptero más tarde."

"¿Estás seguro que quieres llevar toda esta mierda allá?" Preguntó.

"Kim conocía a Boris," Edward comenzó a explicar y luego marcó sus puntos con los dedos. "Sabía qué era Boris para ti, de dónde venía, y cuando se conocieron ustedes dos, y ese barco iba a llegar a Anchorage. Si conocía a Boris, el hombre fantasma y más sigiloso que conocemos, entonces voy a asumir que sabe mucho más de lo que creemos."

"Maldición," susurró Carlisle.

"Creo que si vamos a reagruparnos, tenemos que hacerlo allá… Con todos." La voz de Edward fue firme. "Tenemos que hacer que las chicas se dirijan hacia allá y sacarlas de la cabaña de la montaña. Tenemos que meterlas a todas en el cuarto de computadoras de tía Kate. Podemos prepararnos y cazar a ese hijo de puta." Edward se acercó a su papá, manteniéndome cerca. "¿Y si la caza viene a nosotros? Entonces, esa mierda es mucho _mejor_."

La mirada de Carlisle se desplazó de su hijo a mí y luego de vuelta. Parecía estar sopesando cada opción. También echó un vistazo a todos alrededor de la tienda que parecían estar esperando su decisión. Boris y Eleazar dieron la espalda a la _laptop_ frente a ellos. Dean seguía inconsciente, pero Jasper estaba apoyado en una mesa, con los brazos cruzados. Incluso la doctora Sharp detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Los dos guardias con Ji-Yun tenían expresiones pasivas, pero sus ojos los delataban.

Ji-Yun era la única ignorante de la situación. No solo seguía cubierta con una capucha, sino que alguien había puesto unos enormes auriculares sobre sus oídos, muy probablemente tocando algún tipo de música odiosa a todo volumen. Por el momento estaba ciega y sorda, pero sabía que esa era una táctica para quebrar la determinación de un prisionero. Mantenerlos despiertos, sin dormir. Mantenerlos incómodos. Menoscabar su bravuconería, su habilidad de pensar claramente, y su agotamiento conduciría a una sesión más dispuesta de preguntas y respuestas. De nuevo, para nada envidiaba esa futura "conversación". Con todo lo que había hecho Kim, el que los hombres la interrogaran derramaría su sangre antes de que todo terminara.

Carlisle respiró hondo, apretando sus labios, y finalmente asintió bruscamente. "De acuerdo, vaciaremos la cabaña de la montaña. Haré que Benny la limpie y ponga a las chicas en camino y luego en el aire. Emmett ya pidió refuerzos, y veremos si Eleazar quiere participar en esto. Vayan." Nos hizo un gesto con su mano. "Descansen un poco."

"Señor," Edward declaró en voz baja, acompañándome de la tienda a la casa.

La habitación de Bethy ya estaba oscura, así que Mickey estaba dormida. Jasper y Carlisle probablemente usarían la habitación de huéspedes y la de Sammy. No sería la primera vez que el equipo se quedaba en cualquier parte de mi casa. Y, sabía a ciencia cierta, que no sería la última. De todas las casas de seguridad que teníamos, ninguna era más segura que esta.

Una vez dentro de nuestra recámara, Edward cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella con cansancio, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros, intensos, llenos de preocupación.

"No, no quiero hablar de ello," respondí a su pregunta sin formular. Agité una mano. "Puntadas, recuerdos… _pendejadas_. Comenzó bajando las escaleras de ese maldito barco, y terminó aquí." Una vez más haciendo un gesto con mi mano sin darle importancia, esta vez hacia nuestro patio delantero.

Edward observó mi rostro y luego asintió, apartándose de la puerta. Me llevó al baño, sentándome en el tocador. Abrió el gabinete de la medicina, sacó unas cuantas cosas, y las colocó junto a mi pierna. Estaba callado mientras me quitaba la camiseta y mi sujetador. Cubrió mis puntadas del agua tanto como pudo, y cuando terminó, dejó un beso lento y prolongado en mi hombro desnudo.

"Pensé que te había perdido en esa puta bahía," confesó en voz baja contra mi piel, rodeándome con sus brazos y parándose entre mis piernas. "C-Cuando n-no e-estabas r-respirando…"

Su tartamudeo hizo que me doliera el corazón por su honestidad. Lo rodeé con mis brazos, acercándolo a mí.

"Lo sie—"

Se apartó, besándome para interrumpir mi disculpa. Me estaba besando con fiereza, casi rudo en su fervor. Fue apasionado, profundo, intenso y desesperado. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, pegando su frente a la mía. Su respiración pesada mientras se obligaba a calmarse.

"No te disculpes. Solo… no vuelvas a hacer esa mierda," dijo, dándome una suave sonrisa al escuchar mis risitas. "Ven, dulzura. Vamos a asearnos y a dormir un poco."

Asentí, y él me bajó del tocador y abrió la llave de la ducha. Me quité los zapatos, los calcetines, y los _jeans_ mientras él hacía lo mismo. Sabía lo que él necesitaba, y yo también lo deseaba. Mientras nos apresurábamos a ducharnos y secarnos, detuve sus manos que me acariciaban.

"Edward, espera," le supliqué bajito, tomando sus manos en las mías. "Yo… yo… necesito hacer algo antes de que nosotros…"

"Creí que yo era el del tartamudeo," bromeó, pero su curiosidad estaba en todo su guapo rostro.

"Silencio," le dije con una carcajada. "Solo… ponte algo por ahora. ¿Está bien?"

Me puse una camiseta y un bóxer antes de sacar mi tableta del cajón del buró.

"Ah," dijo Edward, poniéndose una camiseta sin mangas blanca y comprendiendo al fin por qué había detenido todo. "Siéntate al frente, dulzura."

Encendí la tableta, haciendo una videollamada a la casa de tía Kate. Fue el rostro sonriente de Emmett el que nos saludó primero.

"Escuché que se salvaron de milagro," dijo con su vozarrón. "¿Están bien?"

"Sí," Edward y yo respondimos.

"Hay un rumor que se dirigen hacia acá."

Edward asintió detrás de mí. "Estaremos ahí tan pronto como todos duerman un poco y coman algo."

"Em, ¿puedo ver a mis hijos, _por favor_?" Le supliqué, casi en lágrimas por lo mucho que necesitaba ver a Bethy y a Sammy.

"Sí, sí, claro."

Llevó la tableta a la cocina, donde había risitas y ladridos de perros. Había charla de niñitos y el sonido de cubiertos golpeando platos. La mayoría de los niños estaban devorando su desayuno. No le prestaron mucha atención a Emmett acercándose a la mesa… hasta que les dio la tableta.

Mi Sammy tenía la cabeza de recién levantado y con marcas de almohada. Estaba masticando un bocado de algo, pero cuando vio la pantalla, era todo perfección, hermoso y la viva imagen de su papi.

"Hola guapo," susurré, muriendo por atravesar la pantalla para tocar a mi niño.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" Nos saludó alegremente.

"Hola, peque," Edward dijo con una risita. "¿Te estás portando bien con _Nanny_ y tía Kate?"

"Sí," respondió en su forma lenta acostumbrada, la sonrisa curveando un lado de su rostro. "Esperen."

Se bajó de un salto de la encimera de la cocina, y la casa de tía Kate fue un borrón de piernas corriendo y muebles pasando a toda velocidad. Se detuvo en la habitación de los niños, donde Kate había puesto literas y juguetes y todo lo que los niños Gravity podrían desear.

Fue en la litera de abajo más cercana a la puerta a la que se lanzó, provocando que Lock levantara la cabeza adormilado.

"Beffy," la llamó, volviendo a su anterior forma de hablar. "¡Beffy!" Le siseó otra vez, haciéndonos reír a Edward y a mí.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres, Sammy?" Mi hija dijo malhumorada, arrastrando las palabras. Con ojos soñolientos, apenas si miró la pantalla… de nuevo, hasta que se dio cuenta a qué—o quién—estaba viendo, y se sentó tan rápido que se golpeó la cabeza en la litera de arriba. "¡Ay!"

"Con cuidado, dulzura," Edward le advirtió.

"¡OhDiosmío! ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué están…? ¿Están…?" Soltó incoherentemente.

"¡Déjame ver!" Sammy le rogó, empujándose hacia ella, y tenía que ser mi hijo el que mantuviera las cosas simples. "Los echamos de menos."

"También los echamos de menos," dijimos juntos.

"Lamento que no hayamos llamado antes," les dije a los dos. "Esto ha sido…"

"Una locura," ofreció Sammy.

"Peligroso," concluyó Bethy. "Lo entendemos. Emmett nos contó algunas cosas, pero él ha estado preocupado. ¿Cómo está _Poppy_? ¿Y tío Alec? Solo… ¿todo el mundo?"

"Todos están bien. En este momento, tío Alec está de camino hacia allá. El resto de nosotros deberíamos estar ahí en las próximas veinticuatro horas," Edward les dijo.

"¿En serio?" Los dos chillaron.

"Entonces, ¿atraparon a los hombres malos?" Sammy preguntó, pasando una mano por su cabello alborotado por el sueño.

"No, no exactamente."

Bethy inclinó un poco su cabeza, observándonos a los dos. "Oh. Vienen a _prepararse_ para pelear."

"Ella me asusta," murmuró Edward detrás de mí. "Es demasiado lista para su propio bien. Heredó esa mierda de ti."

Me eché a reír, los niños perdidos en un ataque de risitas, y Bethy dijo, "Voy a dejar pasar esa maldición, papi. Además, tío Alec está muy endeudado con el tarro de las groserías, así que puedes hacer que pague como castigo."

Edward pretendió frotar sus manos avariciosamente. "No hay problema, pequeña dulzura. Considéralo hecho. ¿Algo más?"

"Besitos," declaró sin pestañear, usando su vieja palabra. "Muchos de ellos."

"Oh, no tienes idea lo que has hecho," les gruñó juguetonamente.

Los dos sonrieron, y juro que tan solo mirarlos fue como un bálsamo para una quemadura. Todo en mí se relajó. Todo lo que había pasado desde que los vi por última vez se evaporó. Ellos eran la verdadera razón por la que continuábamos, por lo que seguíamos luchando, pero quería un poco de tiempo en familia, incluso si tenía que ser en la pantalla de una tableta.

"Muy bien, chicos, cuéntennos lo que nos hemos perdido." Me recargué en Edward, y él puso su barbilla en mi hombro mientras nuestros increíbles hijos nos contaban todo lo que sucedía en la granja de tía Kate.

Fueron divagaciones graciosas. Hubo de todo, desde Caleb metiéndose en problemas por maldecir, al enamoramiento de la pequeña Katelyn por mi hijo. Los Cauldwell seguían ahí ayudando a Emmett con la protección, y todos ellos han sido un gran éxito con los niños. Fueron noticias de la granja—que Goliat estaba malhumorado como siempre, Noah aún estaba aprendiendo a ser montado, Lock y Load persiguiendo conejos y pájaros, y al parecer, había una nueva camada de gatitos que nacieron en el granero esta semana.

"Tía Kate dice que podemos quedarnos con uno… _cada uno_." El rostro esperanzado de Sammy era tan malditamente lindo, y miré hacia atrás a Edward.

"Oh cielos," murmuró. "No estoy diciendo que sí o que no. _Pero_ prometo pensarlo. ¿Está bien?"

Los dos asintieron con vehemencia, y yo di un gran bostezo.

"Chicos, estaremos ahí pronto." La voz de Edward fue firme, pero estaba luchando con sus emociones. "¿Qué decimos hasta que volvamos a vernos otra vez?"

"¡Los amamos! Tengan cuidado."

"También los amamos," Edward y yo dijimos juntos, y la llamada terminó.

Él tomó la tableta de mis manos, colocándola sobre el buró, y luego nos acurrucó dentro de las mantas en la cama, uno frente al otro.

"No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba eso," confesó, sonriendo con dulzura cuando se me escapó otro bostezo. "Duerme un poco, dulzura."

Me acercó a él, sus brazos sujetándome, rodeándome de calor y seguridad, y el sueño llegó más rápido de que lo que esperaba.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **Pobre, Edward :( ahora sí le dieron un buen susto, pero bueno, por más que nos haya hecho sufrir Deb, nunca mataría a los protagonistas :P Todos están bien, algo golpeados y con necesidad de descanso, pero bien, incluyendo a Dean. Aunque por poco y no lo logra con esa metida de pata en el bote, todos sabían que no era el mejor momento de acercarse a Edward, mucho menos discutir con él. Pero una cosa es cierta, es casi seguro que Kim sigue con vida y como Edward lo dedujo, muy probablemente tenga en la mira la casa de tía Kate. Con todo lo que Kim sabía de Boris, es obvio pensar que el hombre hizo muy bien su tarea y averiguó todo de nuestro querido equipo antes de irse contra ellos. ¿Será que ataque la granja? ¿Llegarán a tiempo nuestros chicos? Estoy ansiosa por leer ese que seguramente será el último encuentro entre Kim y nuestro equipo favorito. ¿Y ustedes? Como siempre, voy a esperar ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué esperan de ese encontronazo, o si creen siquiera que habrá uno. Y por supuesto, les recuerdo que por favor, le dejen a Deb un review para agradecerle el capítulo, si lo hacen en español mucho mejor, si deciden hacerlo en inglés pueden poner:**_

 _ **Thanks for the chapter, Deb. Greetings from (y su país de origen)**_

 _ **El país es para diferenciar su reviews de otros iguales. Lo importante es que sigan apoyando el fandom dejando sus reviews, no importa si son largos, cortos, o con solo caritas felices. Solo sean agradecidas :)**_

 _ **El link de la historia original está en mi perfil, para que dejen el review para Deb. También lo pondré en la parte superior de mi grupo en Facebook (The World of AlePattz).**_

 _ **Muchas gracias para las que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: julieth, dushakis, injoa, PRISOL, debynoe12, alejandra1987, Ivonne Evange, Vero Morales, Cony, Shikara65, torrespera172, Manligrez, Marycruz, Vrigny, paosierra, Yoliki, MontseDiaz, saraipineda44, YessyVL13, beakis, Tecupi, chonis22, bbluelilas, glow0718, EriCastelo, VeroPB97, ELIZABETH, Jeimmy, Conni Stew, Adriu, Sully YM, Nadiia16, Klara Anastacia Cullen, andyG, Liz Vidal, Josi, BereB, Yendry Villachica, J, JessMel, piligm, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Lizdayanna, Mafer, lagie, Pam Malfoy Black, DORIS, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **BELLA**

El sol brillaba cuando finalmente desperté. Casi esperaba estar sola en la cama, pero un fuerte brazo se ciñó a mi alrededor, acercándome. Sabía que teníamos que levantarnos. Necesitábamos empacar, preparar el helicóptero, y dirigirnos a casa de tía Kate. También teníamos que ver cómo estaban Rose, Makenna, y Alice; ellas también tenían que irse a Alaska. Teníamos que planear, prepararnos, y empezar a buscar de nuevo a Kim Min-Jun.

Lo último se llevaría tiempo y a todas mis chicas, sin mencionar a IGOR. El sistema informático de Alice muy probablemente jugaría un papel clave en la siguiente fase.

"Dulzura, nadie debería despertar así de tenso."

Sonreí al escuchar su actitud malhumorada, rodándome para quedar frente a él. Profundos ojos verdes estudiaban mi rostro mientras una delicada mano levantaba solo un poco la manga de mi camiseta, revisando mi vendaje con el más ligero de los toques. Él estaba sin camiseta, con el cabello alborotado por el sueño y ojos que aún parecían cansados.

"Estoy bien." Mi voz seguía un poco ronca, pero algo de ello era por el sueño.

"M-Me h-hiciste q-que m-me c-cagara d-del m-miedo," confesó con su dulce tartamudeo, acercándose y dejando un beso en mi frente.

"Tengo que mantenerlo interesado, señor Cullen."

Se le escapó un resoplido al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos. "Joder, puedo pensar en un millón de mejores formas de conseguir esa mierda. Lo has estado haciendo por años."

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Cómo?" Pregunté con una carcajada.

"Oh, veamos," musitó en un peligroso tono bajo. Con una sonrisa perversamente _sexy_ curveando sus labios cuando súbitamente me encontré a horcajadas en sus caderas con sigilosas manos deslizándose bajo mi camiseta.

"Cuando te conocí," dijo con timidez, y no estaba exactamente preparada para que tomara esa dirección. "Esperaba que te burlaras de mí o me ignoraras. No lo hiciste. Nunca lo hiciste."

Sonreí, agachándome para besarlo porque hablar de cuando nos conocimos de niños siempre me derretía. "¿Por qué me burlaría de ti? Eras _muy lindo_ ," le susurré contra sus labios que se curvearon en una sonrisa.

"Todos los demás lo hacían."

"No soy todos los demás."

"Lo sé, pero aun así fue inesperado." Habló contra mi piel, susurrando las palabras por mi mejilla y subiendo por mi oreja.

"Mmm, está b-bien." Mi voz se quebró cuando su lengua giró ligeramente justo bajo mi oreja, pero sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel. Cuando sus dientes se unieron, mi voz fue apenas audible. "Edward."

"Espera, no he terminado," replicó, sentándose frente a mí y luego tomando mi rostro y besándome suavemente. Me besó nuevamente cuando empecé a discutir. "Y sé que tenemos que levantarnos y hacer mierdas. Solo… dame estos minutos, dulzura."

No era una orden; era una dulce petición, y no me habría atrevido a negarme. No podía negarme a él cuando el día anterior nos habíamos salvado de milagro. Edward lidiaba con lo que lo aterraba a su manera, y como alguien que entendía el miedo, nunca le negaría lo que le daba consuelo.

Se quedó callado por un momento, sus manos tocando, sintiendo, verificando. Cuando su pulgar apenas tocó la gruesa cicatriz en mi muslo, supe lo que estaba pensando.

"Aquí. Esto," dijo, acariciando cariñosamente esa marca. "Tu fortaleza, Bella. Eso fue asombroso para mí cuando te vi de nuevo. Podrías haberte cerrado en ti misma. Demonios, amor, he visto soldados endurecidos por la guerra cerrarse en sí mismos después de pasar por menos, por lo que tu habilidad de seguir adelante me sorprendió."

Lo besé por eso. Luché contra mis lágrimas y gané. Cuando me aparté de sus labios, él me quitó la camiseta con cuidado, dejándome en su bóxer a horcajadas en su regazo. Edward hizo bola la camiseta y la arrojó a alguna parte detrás de mí. Mi piel se erizó, pero sus manos calientes la calmaron. Subieron suavemente por mis costados, bajaron por mi espalda, cruzando por mi estómago y entre mis pechos. Cuando llegaron a mi cuello, él me atrajo en un beso arrebatador.

Fuertes brazos me rodearon por completo mientras me besaba, pero terminó demasiado pronto. Parecía saber que me estaba volviendo loca, porque contuvo su sonrisa al volverme a recostar sobre la cama entre sus piernas, alcanzando la cintura del bóxer. En momentos, lo sacó y lo lanzó a alguna parte al otro lado de la habitación. Su mirada era oscura al extender su mano y rendir el tributo acostumbrado a las viejas cicatrices. Su pulgar pasó por la cicatriz de la que estábamos más orgullosos: mi cesárea de ambos niños.

"Esto definitivamente me tomó por sorpresa, Bella," susurró, su frente ligeramente fruncida. "Sobre todo Bethy."

Sonreí, mordiendo mi labio inferior. "Tenía tanto miedo de que no estuvieras listo."

"Lo sé, pero lo estaba."

Quería decirle que era el mejor padre que había conocido en mi vida, pero ya había pasado a otra cosa y me levantó para que quedara frente a él. Me besó profundamente, con lenguas arremolinándose y murmullos por más, y nos quedamos sin aliento cuando finalmente caímos de nuevo en la almohada, su mirada admirando cada centímetro de mí al estar completamente desnuda.

"Mierda, dulzura, cualquier cosa 'me mantiene interesado' mejor que el que hagas que me cague del maldito susto cuando casi mueres. Ropa interior _sexy_ , que prepares una buena comida, que ayudes a los niños con la tarea, este dulce trasero… Pero verte así… Eso _siempre_ me mantiene realmente interesado."

Le sonreí, gimiendo cuando sus caderas se movieron debajo de mí y sus dedos se arrastraron hasta donde más los necesitaba.

Edward era peligroso—en cada sentido de la maldita palabra. Era un soldado irascible que no tenía paciencia para pendejadas. Pero sabía exactamente qué hacer y decir para lograr que me volviera a enamorar de él. Sabía exactamente cómo tocarme para hacer que me deshiciera en sus brazos. También sabía que si subía mi cuerpo de manera que quedara a horcajadas en su rostro, me derrumbaría casi al instante.

Se veía como un hombre hambriento mientras se lamía los labios antes de dejar un prolongado beso en mi muslo interno. Ni siquiera tuve que mirar para saber que había dejado una marca antes de que empezara a lamerme de un extremo al otro. Dio besos largos y profundos a mi centro y succionó con fuerza en mi clítoris, y mis muslos temblaron con los deseos de correrme. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que mis manos se entrelazaran en su cabello para mantenerlo justo donde lo quería, y me derrumbé con mi cuerpo temblando y espasmos en mis músculos.

Bufé una leve carcajada cuando me encontré de nuevo de espaldas, esta vez con Edward cerniéndose sobre mí mientras se quitaba su bóxer. Portaba una sonrisa orgullosa al lamerse nuevamente los labios, y su hermosa polla estaba firme, gruesa y dura.

"Parece que alguien más está interesada," dije bromeando, lamiendo mi labio inferior.

"¿Crees?" Preguntó con una _sexy_ risita mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas. "Desearía tomarme más tiempo contigo. Echo de menos follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido, dulzura."

"Suena como una c-cita," dije, mi aliento atorándose en la última palabra cuando se deslizó dentro de mí.

Sabía que esto terminaría demasiado pronto y la realidad pondría de nuevo nuestros traseros en marcha, de vuelta a nuestras responsabilidades, pero lo abracé a mí, lo besé profundamente y le dije que lo amaba repetidamente. Porque cuando saliéramos a la superficie, tendríamos que volver a trabajar.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Era de noche para cuando cargamos el helicóptero, alimentamos a todos en la propiedad, y aseguramos a Ji-Yun, todavía con los ojos vendados y con los auriculares. La casa de tía Kate quedó a la vista cuando volé sobre la última colina.

Mi helicóptero estaba lleno. Junto con Ji-Yun, que estaba sentada en el suelo, estaban Jasper, Bella, mi papá, Mickey, Boris, y Dean. Eleazar había conseguido un helicóptero de transporte militar para los hombres que eligió y la doctora Sharp. Di vuelta sobre la propiedad, dándole al piloto militar la oportunidad de descargar a Eleazar, sus pasajeros y su equipo.

"Papá, cambio," escuché a Bethy por mis auriculares, haciendo sonreír a todos en el helicóptero.

"Ahí está mi copiloto. Fue un pésimo vuelo sin ti, pequeña dulzura," le respondí.

"Entonces, no dejes que pase otra vez," me reprendió con una risita. "Tía Alice dice que la cámara del helicóptero está encendida y en térmica, así que si quieres dar un recorrido sobre la granja, puedes hacerlo."

"Entendido, Bethy. Gracias."

Seguí el borde de la propiedad a lo largo de la línea cercada todo alrededor. Incluso pasé por el lago donde a los niños les gustaba acampar, el sendero a la montaña y la carretera principal que conducía de vuelta a Anchorage.

"Hola, papá," Sammy habló por la radio. "Tío Emmett dice que tienes luz verde para aterrizar."

"Diez-cuatro, Sammy. Te veo en tierra."

La risita de Jasper se escuchó por el auricular, y me echó un vistazo. "Un día, todos ellos llevarán las riendas de esta mierda. Todos ellos."

Todos nos reímos, y alcancé a ver a Bella a los ojos. Estaba sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabeza. Recordé lo perspicaces que fueron los niños cuando todos estuvimos dentro de la Torre Twi. No solo habían estado calmados, sino que realmente nos ayudaron a Alec y a mí. Sin Sammy y su dron y el dominio de Bethy del pasaje secreto, estaba jodidamente seguro que no habríamos podido sacar a todos a salvo.

Justo antes de que Sammy naciera, mi papá dijo que te alimentaba un poco el ego cuando tus hijos querían seguir tus pasos. En ese entonces, él estaba hablando de mí. Pero no se equivocaba. No sabía si alguna vez Bethy o Sammy querrían hacer lo que Bella y yo hacíamos, pero la simple idea, de verdad, alimentaba mi ego. Por otra parte, había otra parte de mí que quería verlos ser más, ser mejores, ser algo en su totalidad simplemente _ellos_. Al aterrizar el helicóptero en su lugar habitual en la propiedad de tía Kate, vi que mis dos hijos salieron, y comprendí que simplemente los quería a salvo y felices.

Esa idea me llevó a Kim Min-Jun, y sabía que si no lo encontrábamos, entonces ninguno de nosotros estaría a salvo. Ese hijo de puta tenía que morir. Sus seguidores—los que sea que quedaran—tenían que morir. Y si él no venía por nosotros, entonces esperaríamos el momento adecuado, encontraríamos cualquier roca bajo la que haya decidido ocultarse, y liberaríamos al mundo de ese maniático.

Apagué el helicóptero, y mi esposa y Mickey abrieron la puerta lateral, donde se encontraron con los hombres de Eleazar. Ellos se hicieron cargo de Ji-Yun, que aún traía su capucha y auriculares. Ya estaban levantando la tienda justo a un lado del granero de tía Kate no lejos de los potreros. Mickey tenía a Obie y a Katelyn en sus brazos al instante. Y Sammy derribó a Bella al suelo.

Dejé mis auriculares a un lado, agarré mi mochila, y abrí mi puerta. Cuando bajé al suelo, alcancé a ver unos tenis rojos y mezclilla azul.

"Me debes una lección de vuelo," exigió Bethy, y sonreí, atrapándola cuando se lanzó a mis brazos. "Nos asustaron," admitió en mi cuello.

"Lo siento, pequeña dulzura." Planté besos en un lado de su cabeza mientras ella me envolvía por completo.

Se echó hacia atrás, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Mamá se lastimó. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?" Cuando asentí, me abrazó otra vez. "No se supone que estuviéramos viendo. Se supone que estaríamos en la sala, pero tío Emmett y Alice casi se volvieron locos. Y todos fuimos a ver qué pasaba. Ese barco explotó, papi."

"Sí, eso estuvo cerca," susurré contra su frente.

"¡¿Estuvo _cerca_?!" Chilló, apretando mi rostro. "Tú nos gritas sobre tener cuidado, y ustedes se suben a un barco cargado con bombas. ¿En serio?"

"¿Eso quiere decir que _nosotros_ podemos castigarlos a _ustedes_?" Sammy preguntó en broma a mi lado.

Riendo, bajé a Bethy y me puse de cuclillas junto a mi hijo. Lo acerqué a mí juguetonamente, haciéndolo reír. Estaba vestido como yo—con la gorra hacia atrás _, jeans_ y una sudadera.

"¿Y exactamente cómo me castigarían?" Le pregunté con un gruñido en su cuello.

Mis dos niños repitieron, "Nada de tarta de manzana."

Jadeé. "¡No se atreverían!" Miré del uno al otro, con la boca abierta y una expresión de sorpresa.

" _Nanny_ la hizo, pero dijo que no debía haberla hecho porque ustedes casi hicieron que se muriera del susto," dijo Sammy con una amplia sonrisa.

La risa de Bella llegó a mis oídos por detrás de los niños, pero una voz se escuchó por sobre todas las demás.

"¡Edward Anthony! ¡Será mejor que traigas ese guapo rostro aquí!"

Solo eso hizo reír a mis hijos histéricos, pero besé a Sammy en la frente antes de levantarme para enfrentar a tía Kate. Bethy y Sammy corrieron para taclear a _Poppy_ mientras yo me acercaba a la mujer que había sido la mejor amiga de mi madre.

Se veía mayor pero igual de ágil que siempre. Ella diría que por vivir sanamente y quedarse lejos de las enormes y feas ciudades. Tal vez no estaba equivocada. Considerando la tormenta de mierda que habíamos pasado en los últimos días, muy probablemente concordaría con ella en que las enormes y feas ciudades serían nuestra muerte.

"Hola, tía Kate," dije, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Cuando me aparté, tocó mi rostro y me quitó mi gorra para poder pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. "Dios mío, muchacho, sigues pareciéndote a ella. Aunque, algo de tu padre finalmente empieza a aparecer."

"Ah, demonios," escuché a papá detrás de mí.

Riéndome entre dientes, besé su mejilla. "Siento traer el infierno conmigo."

"Bah. Ustedes me mantienen joven." Tiró de mi mano, señalando a la casa. "Vamos. Tenemos mucha comida y mucho que discutir."

Me volví para sacar la última maleta del helicóptero y cerré la puerta lateral, y mi mirada se posó en la reunión que se estaba desarrollando reservadamente a un lado.

Dean tenía a un jovencito como de la edad de Bethy envuelto alrededor de su cintura y una mujer bonita en sus brazos. La última estaba en lágrimas, y apenas reconocí a Miranda y a Marcus Carver de la foto que Mickey me había enviado a mi teléfono cuando estábamos en el puerto. Parecían haber pasado siglos. Ni siquiera necesitaba estar cerca de ellos para entender la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar. Conocía ese sentimiento. Lo comprendía a un nivel tan profundo que era difícil de explicar.

Él quería saber si estaban bien, si los habían tocado o lastimado, y si lo perdonaban por lo que sea que haya tenido que hacer para llegar a ellos. Aunque la verdad era, que él no lamentaba nada de lo que había hecho para recuperarlos. Lo haría de nuevo una y otra vez, sin detenerse hasta que estuvieran a salvo.

"Se rumora que vas a sacarle la mierda a golpes," escuché a mi lado, y le sonreí a Emmett. "No te culpo, pero…" Su voz se apagó, encogiendo un hombro. "Me alegra verte, amigo. No encajo en esta mierda de la información. Ustedes hijos de puta me volvieron loco."

Apreté su hombro con una carcajada. "Ahora sabes por lo que pasan las chicas."

"No, gracias. Son más duras que yo."

Vi a Bella abrazando a Esme en el porche. "Sí, son más duras que todos nosotros." Le di a Emmett una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Y a él casi le metí una bala, así que… tiene suerte de que tenga esta mierda." Agité mi mano hacia la familia reunida.

Emmett se rio entre dientes, tomando una de mis maletas. "Vamos. Estoy hambriento. Alec y Esme han estado cocinando todo el maldito día."

"Espera… ¿Dónde están los Cauldwell? ¿No están los cuatro aquí?" Pregunté.

"Sí, sí, están en la propiedad. Han estado patrullando los bosques y las cercas. También traen a Lock y Load con ellos."

"Entendido."

Llegué al porche delantero donde Esme me estaba esperando, y me abrazó con fuerza. "Me alegra tanto que todos estén bien."

"A mí también, mamá." Concordé, besando su mejilla. "Sin embargo, a todos nos gustaría negociar los términos de retiro de papá. Y me refiero a… ahora."

Se rio con fuerza, y asintió. "Definitivamente está en discusión, Edward. Ahora, entra para que todos podamos sentarnos y comer. Necesito ver a todos bajo el mismo maldito techo por al menos veinticuatro horas. No sé cuál es su plan, pero puedo imaginar que esta situación no ha terminado."

"Ni por asomo."

Se me quedó viendo por un momento. "Esto es diferente."

"Lo es. Este hombre sabe demasiado."

"De acuerdo, bueno, veremos eso después que todos hayan comido y los niños estén en su habitación."

Después de dejar las maletas en nuestra habitación por el pasillo y lavarme la cara, me uní al caos en la cocina. Había tantos de nosotros que llenábamos nuestros platos y comíamos donde sea que pudiéramos encontrar un lugar para sentarnos. Comprensiblemente, la mayoría que habían estado separados querían estar cerca.

Sammy estaba conversando bajito con Bella en la mesita de café en la sala. Bethy estaba frente a mí, recargada en mi estómago, y dejé besos en la cima de su cabeza mientras esperábamos en la fila para llenar nuestros platos. Alice y Jasper tomaron un extremo de la mesa del comedor, la siempre presente _laptop_ abierta frente a ella mientras hablaban en voz baja. Caleb, Emmett y Rose estaban sentados a un lado, y Makenna y Boris charlaban con la doctora Sharp en el otro.

Obie observaba a Mickey y Katelyn con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro al otro extremo de la mesa; las dos tenían sus frentes juntas y sonreían. Katelyn había crecido desde la última vez que la había visto, y la combinación de su padre inuit y su madre italiana le daba un pequeño rostro hermoso. Me pregunté si todavía estaba encaprichada con mi hijo y en qué momento él se daría cuenta de esa mierda, que las niñas no eran "puaj". La idea me hizo sonreír encima de la cabeza de Bethy.

Papá, Esme y Eleazar estaban sentados en la sala, ocupando un sofá y una silla. Alec y Sarah estaban en el sofá de dos plazas, con Abby entre ellos.

La cabeza de mi hija se giró, y seguí su línea de visión. Eran Dean y su familia entrando y viéndose nerviosos fuera de lugar, considerando que esta era una reunión de familia/equipo. La historia de esta gente abarcaba décadas.

Ella me miró y susurró, "Traté de decirles que tú lo traerías de vuelta. No creo me hayan creído."

Sonreí, besando el medio de su frente. "Han sufrido mucho, pequeña dulzura. Tal vez tenían miedo de guardar esperanzas, ¿eh?"

"Supongo," dijo con un suspiro. "Tío Emmett dijo que lo culpabas a él por algunas de las cosas que ocurrieron."

"Probablemente deberías dejar de escuchar a escondidas, Bethy," la reprendí con una carcajada. "Tú mamá no va a estar contenta."

Bethy sonrió, encogiendo un hombro. Y se vio igualita a mi Bella en ese momento. Era toda curiosidad e inteligencia y bondad, pero heredó su fortaleza de ambos. Tenía mis ojos verdes, pero el tono de su cabello, la inclinación de su cabeza y la forma en que aceptaba los asuntos en cuestión eran todos de Bella.

"Comida, pequeña dulzura," le dije, dándole un plato y ofreciéndole en silencio lo mismo a Dean y a su familia.

"Edward," Dean empezó a decir, haciendo un gesto hacia la mujer a su lado. "Ella es mi esposa, Miranda y mi hijo, Marcus. Chicos, él es Edward Cullen."

Miranda sonrió y estrechó mi mano. "Es un placer conocerte. Eres el Edward del que estaban hablado en la bodega. El hijo de Carlisle."

"Ignora lo que sea que hayan dicho. Todas son mentiras," dije bromeando y estreché la mano de Marcus, notando que se parecía a Dean pero con la sonrisa de Miranda. La risita de Bethy y como rodó los ojos, llamó su atención, y Marcus miró nervioso en su dirección.

"Siéntanse como en casa," tía Kate habló desde la cocina. "Y luego quiero que alguien me expliqué por qué hay una tienda militar en el patio de mi granero."

"Sí, señora," le respondí, siguiendo después de Bethy para llenar mi plato.

Esme y Alec se habían superado. Junto con las tartas de manzana—cuatro en total—había asado y puré de patatas, maíz asado, ensalada, y patatas dulces con canela y mantequilla.

"Toma, papá." Bethy me ofreció una enorme rebanada de tarta.

"¿Hay helado?" Le pregunté, y me rodó los ojos.

"¿Alguna vez ha _faltado_ el helado?" Replicó con sarcasmo, una copia al carbón de Bella.

Sonreí al escuchar su insolencia porque nos escuchamos como mi papá y yo. "De acuerdo, pequeña dulzura. Vamos a sentarnos con mamá y Sammy."

Entramos a la sala en medio de una conversación sobre Seong. Honestamente, me había olvidado de la joven hija del hombre que se nos había pagado por escoltar.

"La dejé en manos de uno de los hombres de Eleazar," Alec explicó, sonriendo y levantando una mano cuando unos cuantos empezaron a cuestionar sus acciones. "Relájense. Todos ustedes conocen a este hombre. ¿Recuerdan a Finn?"

"¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a Finn, el capitán del barco cuando fuimos al Polo Norte?" Le preguntó Mickey.

"Ese mismo, y me dijo que les mandaba saludos a todos," respondió y luego señaló a Bella. "Me dijo que te dijera, _Bellissima_ , que tu amiguito Paul ha sido reasignado a Moscú. Ahora es parte de un equipo que caza a traficantes de humanos. Dijo que Paul necesitaba una lección de respeto, compasión y humildad. Su oficial al mando es una mujer."

"Oh, espero que ella lo destroce de vez en cuando," Mickey dijo con una carcajada.

Mi labio se retorció por el odio. Paul había estado en el barco que habíamos abordado a fin de evitar que las bombas nucleares fueran vendidas en el mercado negro. Había sido un cerdo con Bella y Mickey cuando abordamos. Si esas dos no hubieran roto su nariz, yo lo habría dado de alimento para los putos tiburones.

"Eso estuvo bien," dijo Bella, picando mi pierna una vez cuando me senté junto a ella. "Finn es de confianza."

La conversación se dirigió a los Cho, y escuché pero no dije mucho. Ellos ya no eran un problema en esta situación. Habían sido la clave de entrada de Kim Min-Jun al país, a Twi Tech y a mi padre, pero eso había sido todo. Solo habían sido el vehículo, no la causa o el enemigo. Habían sido manipulados por Kim Min-Jun, sobre todo la joven Seong.

Los siguientes pasos que diéramos serían cruciales. Sabía que Bella se llevaría a las chicas al cuarto de computadoras e iniciarían su investigación de Kim. El resto de nosotros probablemente empezaría a interrogar a Ji-Yun. Honestamente, no quería ser parte de ello, y estaba dispuesto a dejar que Eleazar tomara la delantera en esa mierda. No tenía problemas en utilizar tácticas de interrogatorio militares en un hombre, pero con una mujer era otra historia. No estaba seguro si era yo o toda la mierda por la que había visto pasar a Bella, o si simplemente no tenía el estómago para torturar a una mujer. Y básicamente _era_ tortura.

Era ahogamiento simulado, tratamiento de choques, sobrecarga sensorial, privación de sueño, y manipulación mental. No estaba seguro qué parte de eso o más bien qué planeaba utilizar Eleazar en Ji-Yun, pero muy probablemente funcionaría, aunque ha sido bastante obstinada desde que Bella y mi papá la atraparon. La habían mantenido despierta desde que salimos de Port Angeles. Si tuviera qué adivinar, probablemente estaba de pie y atada con sus manos por encima de su cabeza en esa tienda con los hombres de El.

"¿Papá?" Sammy dijo bajito, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La conversación continuó a nuestro alrededor, pero mi hijo era el de voz dulce en la familia, muy parecido a como yo era a su edad.

Me acerqué y sonreír. "¿Sí, peque?"

"Quiero mostrarte a los gatitos," dijo, sonriéndome. Sus ojos eran del mismo color castaño oscuro que los de Bella.

También eran a los que se me hacía más difícil decir que no, si era honesto conmigo mismo. Sammy era el conforme, mientras que Bethy siempre había sido la más ruidosa y demandante. Tal vez demandante no era la palabra, pero ella era un niña, y tenían la tendencia de necesitar un nivel diferente de… cosas. Por lo que Sammy raras veces pedía algo a menos que fuera algo importante.

Pero tenía que tomarle el pelo, así que levanté una ceja en su dirección. "¿Crees que eso influirá en mi decisión? ¿Ver unas diminutas bolas de pelo?"

Soltó una risita. "Tal vez," dijo, todavía riéndose. "Ella tiene seis."

"Ya está muy oscuro, Sammy, y tenemos de trabajo que hacer después de la cena. Pero te _prometo_ que seré todo tuyo por la mañana."

Mi hijo sonrió, asintiendo levemente y sacando su tableta. "Si dices que sí, porque tía Kate dijo que podíamos tener uno para cada uno, ¿crees que podrías hacer esto?" Preguntó, mostrándome una foto de una de esas intrincadas torres de trepar para gatos cubiertas de alfombra.

Que me jodan, no podía resistirme a mis hijos y a mi esposa, porque incluso ella estaba escuchando está conversación en voz baja. Le levanté una ceja, lo que la hizo reír en silencio. Al parecer no tenía una opinión negativa en todo esto de los gatitos, o habría dicho que no en seguida.

Al haber crecido en esta granja, comprendía el amor por las mascotas. Sin embargo, nunca se me permitió _llevarme_ nada de la granja. Le eché un vistazo a mi papá, recordando mis años de crecimiento. Él había estado en misiones militares, así que habría sido mi madre la que se habría hecho responsable por la mascota—que habría sido uno de los perros husky con los que tía Kate se quedaba. Y luego mamá se enfermó, así que ese también habría sido un mal momento. Después de eso, tuve otras cosas con las que lidiar en mi vida.

Bethy se echó a reír, arrojándole un panecillo a su hermano. "No va a decirte sí o no en este momento."

Sonriendo, le golpeé la oreja. "Cállate, tú."

Bella se rio entre dientes, pero su rostro lo decía todo. Echábamos de menos el tiempo en familia. Extrañábamos a los niños, y considerando que habían estado dentro de las Torres Twi cuando toda la mierda explotó, estábamos jodidamente agradecidos de estar sentados juntos en este momento.

Agarré la tableta de Sammy, dándole un buen vistazo a la torre para gatos. Sería un proyecto fácil pero también algo que Bethy y Sammy podían hacer conmigo. Hice una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaría llegado el momento, y entonces le devolví la tableta.

"Mañana, hablaremos. Todos nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dije sin bromear y sin sarcasmo.

"De acuerdo," los dos respondieron en voz baja.

"Pero esta noche," Bella comenzó a decir, "Necesito que nos dejen trabajar. Estas son cosas no muy agradables, ¿de acuerdo? Y bajo ninguna circunstancia van a acercarse a la tienda de afuera. Ninguno de ustedes. Bethy, tú eres la mayor, y te dejo a cargo de mantener a todos adentro. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, mamá. Entendido," nuestra hija dijo con aire solemne, echándome un vistazo rápido.

Todos escuchamos la ligera tensión en la voz de Bella. Los niños no sabían lo que iba a pasar afuera en la tienda, pero mi esposa sí. Interrogar prisioneros no era algo que muy a menudo pudiera soportar, y esta vez, no sería diferente. Ella solo había visto a hombres ser interrogados.

Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, besé un lado de su cabeza. "Me sentiría mejor si eso aplicara también para ti, dulzura."

Estaba asintiendo antes de que siquiera terminara mi petición. "No será un problema, Edward. Tengo mucho que hacer aquí adentro."

Caleb entró corriendo a la habitación. "¿Vamos a ver esa película o qué?"

"Niños, ustedes conocen las reglas," tía Kate dijo en voz alta. "Platos sin sobras en el fregadero. Las manos limpias, pijamas puestas, y dientes cepillados. Vamos. Y tú también, hijo," le dijo a Marcus con dulzura. "Te conseguiré un cepillo, y estoy segura que tenemos algo para que te pongas hasta que podamos comprar algo en la ciudad."

Me reí entre dientes al escuchar la rutina que tía Kate y Esme habían creado para los niños de Gravity. Eran un grupo unido, con mentes y voluntades férreas, así que no tenían opción más que establecer las reglas con los padres trabajando fuera.

Una vez que los niños besaron a sus padres y pusieron sus platos en el fregadero como se les pidió, Eleazar se sentó hacia adelante, descansando los codos en sus rodillas.

"Damas, no tengo duda que van a usar ese cuarto de computadoras. Yo voy a interrogar a Ji-Yun esta noche. A estas alturas probablemente ya está lista." Miró a mi padre. "Sin armas que tomar, Kim probablemente vendrá por nosotros en venganza y tal vez por Ji-Yun, pero eso lo dudo. No ha mostrado precisamente compasión por la pérdida de nadie de su gente."

"No solo será por venganza," Alice habló. "Vendrá por esto." Sostuvo en su mano un pequeño objeto cuadrado aproximadamente del tamaño de un paquete de cigarrillos. "Esto es parte del impulso electromagnético."

"Sí, pero ese estaba en el barco. ¿Esa cosa no está en el fondo del puerto de Port Angeles?" Le pregunté, porque podría haber jurado que todo había estado dentro de ese contenedor.

"Nop, nop, nop," intervino en su forma acostumbrada. Le dio vuelta a su _laptop_ , mostrando un mapa del Noroeste del Pacífico. En medio de la pantalla estaba un punto rojo parpadeando. "Si hubiera estallado con esas bombas termobáricas, entonces mi chip GPS se habría derretido. Sigue transmitiendo. Muy pronto, él se dará cuenta que ha sido modificado, y a este chico malo no puedes encontrarlo precisamente en la tienda de la esquina."

"Ni siquiera te molestes en explicar qué hace ese cosita." Mickey suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirándome. "Niño bonito, dijiste que crees que él sabe dónde está este lugar. ¿Necesitamos fortificarlo?"

"Él nos estudió, estudió a papá antes de empezar esta mierda." Asentí, raspando el último bocado de tarta de manzana y helado con mi tenedor. "Sabía qué lugares atacar a fin de controlar las comunicaciones en Twi Tech. Sabía a quién podía utilizar para entrar al país, para introducirse en la Torre Twi, y sabía quién era Boris. No solo _quién_ era sino qué había _sido._ " Me senté un poco hacia adelante. "Si averiguó sobre Boris, entonces no me sorprendería si pudo rastrear a antiguos miembros de los equipos mercenarios de papá. Lo que lo llevaría a—"

"Garrett." La voz de tía Kate era calmada con un ligero toque de tristeza. "Sin embargo, este lugar no puede precisamente rastrearse a Garrett… o Carlisle… o siquiera a mí."

"No, pero los patrones lo guiarán a Alaska. Rutas de vuelo, esquemas de gastos, e incluso registros de teléfono," Alice respondió. "He hecho lo que he podido por esparcir toda esa información de todos nosotros—cada hogar, casa de seguridad, amigos, y familiares, pero venimos aquí al menos dos o tres veces al año."

"Estoy seguro que has hecho un trabajo magnífico, Alice," mi papá la felicitó. Él me miró. "Garrett construyó este lugar pensando que si llegara el fin del mundo, todos estaríamos a salvo. Es la razón por la que la casa tiene esas secciones. Las provisiones ocultas, los bunker subterráneos, y el sistema de cámaras fue diseñado para la seguridad de nuestras familias por lo que hacíamos para ganarnos la vida, que como todos ustedes saben, tiene la tendencia de volver a mordernos el trasero."

"¿Y _cuándo_ dijiste que te retirabas?" Le pregunté, sonriendo al ver su dedo medio. "De acuerdo, entonces para responder a la pregunta de Mickey, sí. Supongo que necesitamos traer a los Cauldwell desde el perímetro. Tenemos que saber todo lo que tenemos aquí."

Tía Kate se levantó y caminó hacia el cuarto de computadoras, volviendo con un largo rollo de papel en sus manos. Lo puso en las manos de Mickey. "Todo lo que necesitan saber está en esos planos. Díganme si necesitan algo más."

"Gracias, tía Kate," le dije. "Alec, Dean, Emmett… ustedes vienen conmigo, papá y Eleazar a la tienda. Jasper, tú y Mickey reúnanse con los Cauldwell y elaboren algún tipo de plan de fortificación. Damas, tengo toda la confianza en que ustedes nos dirán si encuentran a este bastardo."

Bella besó mis labios antes de ponernos de pie cuando todos empezaron a ponerse a trabajar. "Edward, si consigues información antes que nosotras, por favor, ven a decirnos. Encontrar a este pendejo será lo suficientemente difícil sin poder reducir la investigación."

"Diez-cuatro, dulzura."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, ya todos están reunidos de nuevo y a salvo, al menos por ahora, porque como ya dijo Edward, Kim sabe mucho sobre ellos y es casi seguro que sabe sobre la casa de tía Kate, ¿sino por qué elegiría un barco con destino a Anchorage? Así que todavía nos queda algo de acción por delante. Algunas de ustedes mencionaron algo sobre Bethy y el hijo de Dean y tal parece que no se equivocaban, al menos parece que Bethy pone nervioso al chico, ¿cómo reaccionará nuestra Mercward? Se dio cuenta de esa miradita pero fue algo fugaz, veremos si se desarrolla algo más por ahí jejeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando sus reviews para comparar notas. Recuerden que yo estoy leyendo con ustedes. Y por supuesto, les pido por favor, que dejen un review para Deb en el capítulo original, escriban en español lo que realmente piensan del capi y si quieren escribir algo en inglés, solo pueden poner:**_

 _ **Thanks for the chapter, Deb! Greetings from (su lugar de origen)**_

 _ **Solo copien y peguen, el link de la historia original está en mi perfil y voy a ponerlo en mi grupo de Facebook "The World of AlePattz" en la parte superior. Pero háganlo por favor, el fandom solo se mantendrá vivo con su apoyo, no solo que lean, sino que agradezcan a autoras y traductoras por dedicar tiempo a su diversión. Y la verdad es que no les cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Isabelfromnowon, Shikara65, paupau1, alejandra1987, Ivonne Evange, lauritacullenswan, paosierra, mayerlinglopezj, chonis22, rjnavajas, dushakis, Tecupi, Vrigny, Belen Venialgo, Adriu, Yoliki, JessMel, SharOn, Lizdayanna, debynoe12, AliciaGA, beakis, dan-Ip, Josi, EriCastelo, bbluelilas, glow0718, torrespera172, Nadiia16, lagie, YessyVL13, andyG, piligm, FreyjaSeidr, Karina, Sully YM, Vero Morales, tulgarita, PRISOL, injoa, ELIZABETH, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, BereB, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	25. Chatpter 25

_Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble_ _ **Drotuno**_ _ **,**_ _yo solo traduzco_ _ **.**_

 **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 25**

 **BELLA**

"IGOR, muéstrame un mapa detallado del muelle de Port Angeles, incluyendo las posibilidades de transportación más cercanas en esa área," declaró Alice, mirando a las tres pantallas planas en la pared sobre las computadoras cuando se encendieron con las imágenes de satélite, mapas, y corrientes de agua.

 _Sí, señorita Alice_.

El cuarto de computadoras de tía Kate era enorme e impresionante. Lo había construido para nosotros con las especificaciones de Alice, así que había cinco computadoras, una gran mesa redonda en el centro, y varios monitores de pantalla plana en cada pared. Jasper, Mickey, y los Claudwell estaban a la mesa con los planos cubriéndola por completo.

No había visto a Harry o a Ned desde que necesitamos su ayuda cuando Bethy fue secuestrada por Lilith. Alec y Carlisle también los habían llamado como un favor cuando tomaron el complejo en la montaña. Eran ridículos y divertidos, sin tomarse nunca demasiado en serio las cosas, lo que los hacía muy parecidos a Emmett y a Jasper. Habían envejecido en los últimos siete u ocho años, pero en todo caso, todos lo habíamos hecho. Recuerdo a Jasper tomándoles el pelo por nunca haberse casado, pero los dos jóvenes sentados con ellos claramente eran sus hijos.

El hijo de Ned, Junior, era la copia al carbón de su padre—cabello castaño claro, con barba de candado, y una sonrisa con unos adorables hoyuelos. Era bien parecido con hombros anchos, y exudaba el gusto por las actividades al aire libre, pero igual que el resto de los hombres en mi vida, se conducía con la disciplina de un hombre militar.

Su primo no era diferente, aunque Austin, el hijo de Harry, era el más callado del grupo. Sus ojos oscuros estudiaban los planos frente a él. Unos centímetros más alto que Junior, era el epítome de eso de lo que todas las mujeres hablan, "alto, moreno y guapo".

"¿Qué tan grande es esta propiedad?" Preguntó Junior, pasando de una página a la otra.

"Todo lo que está dentro de la cerca pertenece a tía Kate. Lo que está del otro lado de la cerca es parte del Parque Nacional Denali. Bueno, la mayoría de todos modos," respondió Mickey.

"Hay tres escondites de armas." Jasper dio golpecitos con su dedo en la página. "Uno está dentro de la casa—justo afuera de la cocina—otro en el granero, y el otro bajo tierra en este grupo de árboles. El bunker de seguridad también está en el granero, dentro de la casilla de Goliat. Buena suerte a cualquier hijo de puta que se meta con su trasero."

Sonreí al escuchar eso pero los dejé discutir sus opciones para posiciones de vigilancia, revisión de perímetros, y comunicaciones. Por un momento, me pregunté cómo les iba a Edward y a Eleazar con Ji-Yun, porque me pareció que ella iba a ser un hueso duro de roer. No podía pensar en una sola razón que pudiera hacer que alguien fuera así de leal a un hombre como Kim Min-Jun. Era un pendejo frío en cuanto a la pérdida de su gente. Ni siquiera lo perturbó que nos lleváramos a Seong y que ella ya no fuera parte de su juego.

Una idea pasó por mi mente, algo que solo una mujer entendería.

"No," susurré para mí misma, sacudiendo mi cabeza y sentándome en una computadora disponible. "¿Tenemos otros alias para Ji-Yun?"

Makenna ni siquiera se inmutó; simplemente deslizó un pedazo de papel en mi dirección, volviendo en seguida a la pantalla frente a ella.

Vi la lista y empecé mi búsqueda. Bloqueé todo el parloteo, los teclados funcionando, y las respuestas de IGOR por varios minutos. Tenía una hipótesis que quería probar, comenzando con Seúl y desplazándome hacia Corea del Norte. No todo estaba accesible en una búsqueda normal, pero afortunadamente Eleazar le había dado autorización a Alice vía la CIA. Todo el globo estaba a nuestro alcance.

Esa cantidad de información era abrumadora para mí, pero Alice estaba en su elemento. Estaba usando el reconocimiento facial para Kim en casi todas las videocámaras de Port Angeles a Seattle. En las estaciones de tren, los aeropuertos—los grandes y los privados—y alquiler de barcos, estaba buscando en todos a Kim Min-Jun. Le había mostrado a Makenna cómo vigilar la ubicación del impulso electromagnético, que habían movido del muelle donde todos habíamos estado. Ahora estaba en movimiento, deteniéndose ocasionalmente, y Alice estaba segura que estaban tratando de usarlo, de modo que tenía un satélite fijo en él, vigilando los cambios.

Rose, por otro lado, estaba lidiando con los medios con relación al barco carguero destruido, el caos en la Torre Twi, y las secuelas en la cabaña de la montaña. Estaba a cargo de contar una historia diferente para cada incidente. La Torre Twi ya era un lío de complots terroristas y destrucción. Lo que no necesitábamos era que las masas unieran las piezas que les indicara que todo, la Torre Twi, el carguero, y un tiroteo en Trinity tenía que ver con los mismos putos terroristas—o un terrorista en este caso. Al mismo tiempo, Rose también estaba utilizando esto como una forma de buscar más amenazas, alguien viendo la limpieza, o rostros familiares en las multitudes. Una vez más, el software de reconocimiento facial estaba en acción.

No me di cuenta que tenía compañía a mi lado hasta que la habitación se quedó en silencio. Levanté la vista para ver a Bethy observándome trabajar.

"Hola, niña bonita. ¿Terminó la película?" Le pregunté, acercándola a mí.

"Na, pero todos los chicos prefirieron jugar videojuegos en vez de eso."

Riéndome entre dientes, le dije, "Chicos tontos."

"¿Verdad?" Dijo, toda ofendida. "¿En qué estás trabajando?"

"Estoy tratando de averiguar qué haría que alguien permaneciera leal a un hombre al que parece no importarle nadie."

Leyó mi pantalla, inclinando su adorable rostro hacia un lado. "Un bebé."

"Eso creo yo también."

"Entonces, ¿a él no le interesa? ¿O pretende que no le interesa para mantener el secreto?"

Detuve lo que estaba haciendo, mirándola. "Tal vez, niña lista."

"O sea, papi tiene que hacerse el duro, pero él nos ama más que nada en el mundo. Solo tiene que hacerlo para protegernos," dedujo con mucha más sabiduría de la que había esperado. "Eso hizo en el edificio de _Poppy_ cuando fue por nosotros. Se puso duro, pero estuvo ahí para mantenernos a salvo."

Mis ojos picaron un poco porque no estaba equivocada, y realmente me alegraba que supiera lo mucho que su papi la amaba. Tocando su rostro, besé su mejilla.

"Así que, ¿dónde ocultas a un niño cuando empiezas una guerra?" Pregunté con sarcasmo.

"Con los abuelos." Dijo ella con una risita, rodando los ojos y señalando hacia la cocina, donde Esme y tía Kate estaban limpiando y charlando. "Obvio, mamá," dijo, todavía riendo. Chilló cuando le hice cosquillas en su costado. "¡Oye!" Golpeó mis manos juguetonamente.

"Veamos si eres tan lista como crees."

Empecé un tipo diferente de búsqueda. Primero, busqué a los padres de Min-Jun pero descubrí que los dos habían muerto en los últimos diez años. Cambiar a los padres de Ji-Yun me dio exactamente lo que había estado buscando: un hijo.

Kim Sun era un niñito de tres años que actualmente vivía en Seúl, Corea, con sus abuelos maternos.

"¡Aw, es lindo!" Bethy susurró, sonriendo al ver el monitor.

Presioné el botón de imprimir en todas las fotos que pude encontrar de Sun y sus abuelos, cambiando la búsqueda a ubicaciones en tiempo real e información. Una vez que tenía todo lo que pude encontrar del niñito, me volví hacia Bethy.

"¡Eres increíble!" La felicité, tirando un poco de su trenza.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias," respondió como Alice, lo que provocó que su tía soltara una risita y levantara la vista de su propio trabajo.

"Tengo que llevarle esto a tu papá, cariño." Agarré todas las páginas de la impresora, volviéndome para ver a mi hija.

"Sé que no puedo ir, pero, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? Abby está manteniendo a todos adentro."

"Por un rato, pero no te quedes despierta hasta tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asintió cuando besé su frente. Dejé el cuarto de computadoras, saliendo por la puerta principal. El granero estaba encendido, como lo estaba la tienda que la gente de Eleazar había montado. Voces salían de la tienda, pero los dos guardias frente a la puerta me hicieron sonreír.

"Hola, chicos," le canturreé a Lock y a Load, poniéndome de cuclillas para recibir caricias con la nariz, lamidas y aullidos de felicidad. No había visto a mis _huskies_ desde que habíamos estado en la Torre Twi y envíe a un herido Alec con ellos para que los mantuviera a salvo.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió, y le sonreí a Alec. "Tengo información para que la usen."

" _Bellissima_ , tal vez no deberías…" Respondió evasivo, con su voz apagándose, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Bueno, tomen un descanso en lo que sea que estén haciendo, y déjame entrar, o dile a Edward y a Eleazar que salgan."

"No te muevas, ¿de acuerdo?"

La siguiente persona en aparecer en la puerta fue Edward, seguido de cerca por Eleazar. Escuché movimiento dentro de la tienda, pero miré a mi esposo.

"Dulzura, hablamos de esto," comenzó a decir, y simplemente le di el montón de papeles.

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, y le echó un vistazo a Eleazar, que estaba leyendo por encima de su hombro. Los dos sonrieron, encogiendo un hombro.

"Con lo obstinada que es, si la atacas con esta información, seguro que se cerrará de una puta vez," Edward dijo.

Eleazar asintió y comenzó a pasearse. Dio un vistazo rápido en mi dirección. " _Tú_ deberías presentarle esto."

"¿Y qué se supone que haga con ello?" Pregunté en un siseo, fulminando a los dos hombres con la mirada. "¿Amenazarla? ¿Amenazar a un _niño_? ¡¿Ustedes dos se han vuelto locos?!"

Edward sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, dulzura. Simplemente dar la _impresión_ que la estás amenazando. Dependiendo de cómo reaccione, tal vez cambiar a una oferta de salvación."

"Oh." Lo pensé por un momento, asintiendo finalmente. "Está bien, hablaré con ella."

Entrando en la tienda, recorrí con la vista el interior, notando que estaba instalada de forma similar a la de la casa en Forks. Ji-Yun estaba sentada a la mesa, viéndome con odio. También estaba empapada, así que obviamente habían empezado con la mierda dura.

Sus ojos se movían continuamente alrededor hacia cada persona en la habitación, posándose de nuevo en mí cuando tomé la silla frente a ella. Dejé mi pila de información sobre la mesa, manteniéndola boca abajo. Ella se sobresaltó cuando moví mis manos para echar ligeramente mi cabello hacia atrás.

Dean dio un paso al frente. "Yo traduciré si lo necesitas."

Asintiendo, miré de nuevo a Ji-Yun, que dijo, "Termina de una vez."

Sonreí, golpeando con mi dedo los papeles frente a mí, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. "No estoy aquí para torturarte. Yo no torturo a la gente."

Se burló, rodando los ojos.

"No, ese es su trabajo." Señalé a los hombres a mi alrededor, y a la doctora Sharp, que supuse estaba aquí para asegurarse que no la mataran al interrogarla. "Pero, me gusta hacer preguntas. Así que, eso es lo que voy a hacer. ¿Estás lista?"

Se encogió de hombros con hostilidad.

Sonreí otra vez. "Necesito saber cuál es el plan de Kim, Ji-Yun. Necesito saber cuántos hombres más tiene aquí en este país. Y ahora que no tiene las bombas, simplemente, ¿qué piensa que puede hacer? Matamos a una cantidad significativa de su gente, y lo seguiremos haciendo hasta que sea el único que quede. Dime eso, y puedo hacer que se detenga el agua, conseguirte algo de comer, y que finalmente puedas dormir."

"Vete a la mierda."

Escuché un suspiro profundo detrás de mí, pero levanté mi mano para detener a Edward. Ni siquiera tuve que mirar para saber que estaba a punto de acercarse a la mesa y decir algo.

"Es interesante que tomes esa posición, Ji-Yun. Estoy muy segura que Kim ha subestimado a estas personas paradas a tu alrededor y algunos que no están aquí. No creo que entiendas a lo que te estás enfrentando." Me senté hacia adelante, apoyando mis brazos sobre la mesa. "Déjame explicarte, y luego veremos si cambias de opinión sobre mis preguntas."

"Los hombres en uniforme no son solo militares. Son cuidadosamente seleccionados por la CIA." Señalé a Eleazar. "Ese hombre… él es la CIA. También es parte de la _familia_ , y eso significa que tiende a consentirnos, a protegernos, a darnos información a la que gente normal no tiene acceso. Mi equipo personal de información puede encontrar a quién sea. Justo en este momento, vigilan casi toda cámara en el noroeste del Pacífico. Puedo encontrar a Kim con o sin tu ayuda. Esa no es la parte difícil. Créeme."

"Joder, por supuesto que sí," dijo Emmett en un murmullo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Matarlo, eso tampoco es difícil."

"Entonces, ¡¿para qué demonios estoy aquí, perra?!" Espetó, forcejeando con las esposas que estaban sujetas a su silla.

"Antes que nada, hay una recompensa por tu cabeza. Eso es bastante genial," dije con ironía, sonriendo. "De nuevo, lo sé por la CIA. No estoy segura quién de nosotros tiene derecho al pago; tendré que preguntarle después." Señalé con mi pulgar hacia Eleazar. "La parte triste de eso es que terminarás en la cárcel."

Se encogió de hombros.

Sonreí, asintiendo ligeramente. "Actúas dura, pero sé a ciencia cierta que solo hay _una maldita razón_ por la que proteges a Kim Min-Jun."

Resopló, pero también me miraba con cautela.

Dándole vuelta a la página superior, le mostré la foto de Sun. Como había dicho Bethy, era un niñito adorable. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó mi mente: muy probablemente él iba a crecer sin nunca conocer realmente a sus padres. Ellos morirían a miles de kilómetros de distancia de él, o pasarían el resto de su vida encerrados. En cualquier caso, ella nunca abrazaría de nuevo a su bebé. Eso, para mí, era extraordinariamente desgarrador.

Su reacción fue volátil. Se lanzó hacia mí, trayendo su silla consigo, pero los dos guardias militares la volvieron a sentar y la retuvieron ahí. Su indiferencia desapareció, y su lenguaje cambió en seguida al coreano. No necesitaba que Dean tradujera exactamente cuántas ganas tenía de matarme en ese momento. Estaba en sus ojos.

No dije nada por un minuto; lentamente di vuelta a cada imagen, asegurándome que ella pudiera verlas. Su hijo y sus padres obviamente estaban siendo vigilados. Si era por nuestra gente o la suya, no tenía idea, pero las fotos eran de la vida cotidiana y tomadas en secreto. Eran fotos de vigilancia, imágenes satelitales del vecindario, y de cada ángulo del edificio en el que vivían.

Cuando llegué a la última, volví a darles vuelta a todas, entrelazando mis manos sobre ellas mientras la estudiaba a ella. Ji-Yun estaba encabronada y asustada. Si pudiera ponerme las manos encima, me habría matado. Y esa idea me hizo sonreírle. Claramente, me estaba contagiando de la actitud de Edward.

"¿Cuál es el plan de Kim, Ji-Yun?" Pregunté nuevamente. "A estas alturas no le queda mucho, así que, ¿qué le falta por hacer?"

Cuando no me respondió, miré por encima de mi hombro a Eleazar. "¿Qué tan rápido puedes activar un operativo para hacer contacto con Sun y sus abuelos?"

"En menos de una hora, Bella," respondió de inmediato.

Asintiendo, me volví una vez más hacia Ji-Yun. "Eso puede ocurrir de dos formas diferentes. Los _removemos_ de la mesa de negociación… o los ponemos bajo protección."

"¡No!" Gritó, forcejeando contra los guardias. "¡No lo harías! ¡Eres madre!"

Mi puño golpeó la mesa al ponerme de pie cerniéndome sobre ella. "Tienes jodida razón, lo soy. Soy la misma madre cuyos hijos estaban en el edificio que _ustedes_ pendejos trataron de incendiar. ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que trataría al tuyo diferente?!"

Ella simplemente sacudió su cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban amplios y dilatados. A pesar de estar mojada, empezó a sudar de la frente. Cuando se quedó callada, me levanté, reuniendo mi información sobre su hijo.

Me volví hacia Eleazar, dándole las páginas. "Esto debería ser todo lo que necesita tu operativo para encontrar y remover el objetivo."

"Gracias, Bella," respondió sin emoción alguna, pero sacó su teléfono.

Dándole la espalda a Ji-Yun, clavé la mirada en la de Edward cuando finalmente habló.

"¡No, espera!"

Sonreí con suficiencia en dirección a Edward, que era lo bastante disciplinado para mantener su rostro inexpresivo al permanecer erguido en la puerta de la tienda. Encarándola, levanté una ceja.

"¡No estoy protegiendo a Min-Jun, lo estoy manteniendo alejado de mi hijo!" Dijo, volviéndose hacia Dean para preguntarle algo en coreano.

Dean sacudió su cabeza, algo encabronado, y le respondió en inglés—muy probablemente para nuestro beneficio. "Si Kim supiera que ocultabas a su hijo, te mataría por no decirle."

"Sabe que tiene un hijo, pero si no hago lo que quiere, entonces se lo llevará y matará a mis padres," ella le respondió.

Levanté las fotos. " _Alguien_ los está vigilando."

Asintió. "Min-Jun tiene amigos en el gobierno. Es cómo él… él…" Su voz se apagó, buscando la palabra.

"Amenaza," ofreció Dean, y ella asintió. "Te muestra que puede llegar a ellos en cualquier momento."

Asintió, evidentemente, a estas alturas más que exhausta.

"Entonces," empecé a decir, alargando la palabra al volverme hacia Eleazar. "Vamos a arrebatarle también ese poder. Ponlos bajo protección."

"Ya estoy en ello, Bella," dijo, cerrando la _laptop_. "Debería tener la confirmación de que están en el Campo Humphreys en menos de una hora."

"¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Qué les importa?"

Fue Edward quién se acercó para responder la pregunta. "Porque ellos son inocentes en esta situación. Lo que nosotros hacemos… todos nosotros… no tenemos que cobrarnos con ellos. Créeme cuando te digo, que este grupo, esta gente, matará a Kim y a todos los involucrados para proteger a la gente inocente—la gente en las Torres Twi, los marineros en el carguero, y a nuestras familias. Lo seguiremos haciendo hasta que no quede nadie que siga luchando."

Los ojos de Ji-Yun rehuyeron los de Edward, y en vez de eso miró furiosa hacia la mesa. "Min-Jun aún tiene esa máquina que puede hacerle cosas a la electricidad."

"El impulso electromagnético," le dije, y asintió. "Está inhabilitado. Nos aseguramos de que quedara inservible en caso de que se apoderara de él."

Asentía. "Él lo sabe. Trató de usarlo en ese embarcadero." Miró alrededor de la tienda, sus ojos posándose en Carlisle. "Es a él a quién quiere."

Mis cejas se levantaron, y miré hacia atrás a mi suegro. Volviéndome una vez más hacia Ji-Yun, preguntando, "¿Para qué?"

"Más armas. Sabe que él tiene más, que están almacenadas en todas partes, y Min-Jun las quiere todas. Y sabe que pueden arreglar la máquina que tiene." Su respuesta fue en voz baja y al parecer honesta. "Está determinado a vengarse por las armas nucleares que él le robó."

Edward soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Persigue al pendejo equivocado. Yo las busqué, maté al contrabandista de armas, y me aseguré que esas hijas de puta desaparecieran. A estas alturas están acabando con el cáncer."

Ji-Yun sonrió un poco al escuchar eso. "Él viene por todos ustedes. Mencionó un lugar en Alaska."

"Que me jodan," Emmett murmuró con un suspiro.

Me volví para mirar a Edward y a Carlisle, los dos con la misma expresión. No estaban sorprendidos. De hecho, parecían haber confirmado sus propias sospechas. Me levanté de la mesa, dándole a Ji-Yun una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza.

Una vez que me alejé de ella y me acerqué a Eleazar, Edward, y Carlisle, les dije, "Déjenla comer y descansar. Y déjenla ver a su hijo cuando lo lleven a un lugar seguro. Apostaría a que eso ayudará mucho."

"¿Confías en ella?" El tono de Carlisle era escéptico.

"Confío a la madre en ella. Y si sabe que está en la propiedad que Kim planea atacar, entonces podría incluso estar más dispuesta."

Los tres asintieron, pero Edward me siguió fuera de la tienda.

"Dulzura," me llamó, y me volví para verlo. "Tenemos… T-Tenemos q-que a-asegurar e-este l-lugar."

Mi frente se arrugó al escucharlo tartamudear, estaba nervioso. Asentí. "Lo sé, Edward. Vamos a buscar a Kim… Bueno, IGOR va estar vigilando cuando el rostro de Kim aparezca en alguna parte."

El guapo rostro de Edward esbozó una dulce sonrisa, y cerró la distancia entre nosotros, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besándome hasta dejarme sin sentido. Fue intenso y dulce, con labios rozando y una lengua talentosa.

Pegando su frente a la mía, susurró, "Mañana será un día ocupado, p-pero a-aun a-así q-quiero p-pasar t-tiempo c-con l-los n-niños."

Me reí bajito. "Querrás decir que quieres que te muestren los gatitos."

Sonrió. "Sí," respondió despacio, sonando justo como su hijo.

"De acuerdo, gatitos en la mañana, muerte y destrucción después. Entendido," le tomé el pelo.

Edward se rio entre dientes. "Entra. Todos necesitamos descansar antes de hacer un plan para este lugar."

Besé sus labios otra vez. "Está bien. Eso también va para usted, señor Cullen."

"Diez-cuatro, dulzura."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Poniéndome los _jeans,_ me obligué a no volverme a meter en la cama después de mi ducha. No estaba seguro de haber dormido tres horas, pero había mierda y planes que tenían que hacerse. Bella ya estaba levantada y en el cuarto de computadoras.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello mojado y cogí mi taza de café, tomando un sorbo. La puerta se abrió, y sonreí al ver asomarse la cabeza de mi hijo alborotada por el sueño.

"¿Una mañana difícil, Sammy?" Le pregunté, sentándome en la orilla del sofá en nuestra habitación.

Caminando hacia mí, sacudió su cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa jugó en sus labios cuando le señalé que su camiseta estaba al revés.

"Ven aquí, peque."

Arrojó la gorra de béisbol que llevaba en el pequeño sofá junto a la puerta y luego levantó sus brazos como cuando era pequeño. Sin embargo, mi hijo ya no era tan pequeño. Casi tenía ocho años. Y su cuerpo era como el mío a su edad—largo, delgado, con pies grandes y _el cabello_. Cristo, el cabello era idéntico. Sentía más compasión por ello que encontrarlo divertido. Era un problema el domarlo, a menos que se mantuviera corto o bajo una gorra de béisbol, la que agarró del sofá una vez que corregimos el problema con la camiseta.

"Mamá me envió por ti," dijo en voz baja, poniéndose la gorra al revés.

"Bueno, supongo que será mejor que obedezca, ¿eh?" Me levanté y me puse una camiseta de manga larga.

"Sí," dijo despacio y con voz suave, portando una sonrisa, pero desapareció rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté, volviéndome a sentar y poniéndolo entre mis piernas.

"Escuché hablar a tío Alec y a tío Jasper…" Su voz se apagó, con su frente arrugándose. Inclinó su cabeza de forma muy parecida a su madre. "¿Los hombres malos vienen por nosotros?"

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Tú y Bethy tienen que dejar de escuchar a escondidas."

Sonrió, encogiendo un hombro. "Algunas veces no podemos evitarlo. Tío Emmett no es precisamente callado."

Me eché a reír, poniéndolo en mi regazo y besando un lado de su cabeza. "Buen punto, peque." Besé su cabeza otra vez, tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de responderle. "Honestamente, Sammy, no lo sé, pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso. Deja que nosotros nos preocupemos por ello, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No estaba asustado. Tú nos protegerás. Como lo hiciste en el edificio de _Poppy_." Su voz sonó tan segura, tan firme, que lo abracé con más fuerza.

"Tienes razón. Tú y mamá y Bethy, todos ustedes son mi prioridad. ¿Comprendes?" Verifiqué, y asintió. "Todos aquí los mantendrán a salvo."

"Yo… quiero ayudar."

"Ya ayudas, Sam. Ni siquiera sabes lo mucho que ayudas."

Solo estar sentado ahí con él era como un bálsamo para una quemadura. Él y su hermana eran todo por lo que trabajaba, todo por lo que luchaba, y la razón por la que me mantenía firme y en control. Bella luchaba conmigo, pero nuestros hijos era nuestra prioridad.

Asintió, pero me miró a los ojos. "No, me refiero a que puedo ayudar con el dron o en el cuarto de computadoras con tía Alice."

"Oh, Dios, hijo," dije con un gemido. "Tu madre me mataría."

Soltó una risita. "No, no lo haría."

"Tal vez," le dije bromeando. "Pero una decisión importante a la vez. ¿No tenemos una cita en el granero?"

Mi muchacho se iluminó como un puto árbol de Navidad, asintiendo con vehemencia.

Al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abrió, y mi Bethy entró. "¡Vamos! ¡Mamá dice que lleven sus traseros a la cocina!"

"Ustedes están terriblemente mandones esta mañana," refunfuñé, levantándome con Sammy en mis brazos y poniéndolo sobre mis hombros como un saco de patatas. "Esto es mucho problema para dos pequeñas bolas de pelo que hacen popó en una caja."

Bethy se rio y Sammy soltó unas risitas, luchando con mis manos que le hacían cosquillas mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, atravesamos la sala y entramos a la cocina.

Bella no estaba sola en la encimera. Rose estaba con ella, bebiendo té y comiendo una tostada. Se veía un poco pálida, pero nos dio una sonrisa cuando entramos con fuertes risas y bromas.

Senté a Sammy en el banco junto a Bella, besando a mi esposa antes de rodear al otro lado de la encimera.

"Déjenme comer algo, y soy todo suyo, chicos," les prometí, cogiendo un plato y llenándolo con tostada, huevos y tocino. "Alguien estuvo ocupado esta mañana."

"Yo," admitió Rose. "No pude dormir."

La miré de nuevo, pero fue el discreto y lento movimiento de la cabeza de Bella lo que me calló. Mis cejas se fruncieron, pero comí rápidamente mientras los niños parloteaban con su mamá y Rose. Una vez que terminé, dejé mi plato en el fregadero, y los niños ya estaban de pie, arrastrándonos hacia la puerta principal.

"Está bien, está bien, está bien," les dije, lo que hizo reír a todos porque me escuché como Alice. Sin embargo, cuando los niños se jugaron carreras al granero, aproveché la oportunidad para volverme hacia Bella. "¿Rose está—"

"Eso creemos," me interrumpió y luego besó velozmente mis labios. "Pero no puedes decir nada. Solo se hizo la prueba de embarazo de la tienda."

"Oh, demonios," dije con un profundo suspiro. "¿Ya lo sabe Emmett?"

"No."

"Oh, por amor de Dios," refunfuñé. "Entonces tenemos que hacer planes para ella, Bella. Ella es… Nada puede pasarle al… Va a estar en el bunker con los niños y tía Kate."

"¿Sí?" Bella preguntó con una carcajada. " _Tú_ se lo dirás."

Sonriendo, me encogí de hombros. "Maldición, ni en sueños."

Llegamos al granero, y fui recibido con resoplidos y relinchos de Goliat, Sansón, y la nueva adquisición, Noé—la cría de Goliat. Les di caricias y atención a todos y luego me volví para ver una casilla cerrada con pacas de heno. Mis niños estaban dentro cubiertos por esponjosos gatitos hiperactivos y juguetones.

Toda la camada subían unos sobre otros, y había risitas y sonrisas. Me puse de horcajas sobre una paca de heno, sentándome con Bella entre mis piernas.

"Oh, Dios mío, son adorables," susurró Bella, tomando una bola de pelo negra que le dio mi hijo.

Bethy me dio uno blanco. Eran lo bastante grandes para que sus ojos y orejas estuvieran abiertos pero lo bastante jóvenes para depender aún de su madre—una gata atigrada color blanco y gris—que nos vigilaba con penetrantes ojos verdes desde el rincón de la casilla mientras cuatro gatitos más de diferentes colores caían a su alrededor.

Levanté el pequeño blanco hasta mi rostro, sonriendo cuando agarró mi nariz con sus diminutas patas. Sus garras eran puntiagudas como una aguja, pero no suficiente para lastimar, en realidad. Miré a Bella, que estaba besando la cabeza del negro. Pareció disfrutarlo.

"Este es un niño," Bella señaló, dándomelo.

"Niña," le dije, cambiando la blanca por el negro. Me miró con curiosidad y luego frotó su rostro contra mi barbilla. "Bueno, mierda," apenas dije en voz alta, pero Bella se rio entre dientes.

Mis niños, sin embargo, estaban extrañamente callados, lo que me hizo querer reír y torturarlos un poco más. De verdad, querían a estos dos gatitos. Si hubiera un problema, Bella se habría negado, pero parecía estar dejando que yo tomara la delantera en esta mierda.

Lo primero en que pensé fue en sermonearnos sobre responsabilidades, pero los dos ya hacían un muy buen trabajo con los perros. Alimentarlos, dejarlos salir, e incluso pasearlos cuando no estábamos en casa, todo eso era una buena rutina para Bethy y Sammy. Ni siquiera lo pensaban. Sin embargo, necesitaban señalarse unos cuantos puntos.

"Tienen que quedarse adentro, chicos… _Si hacemos esto_." Empecé a decir, levantando mi mano cuando empezaron a hacer todo tipo de promesas en el puto universo. "Vivimos en el bosque, lo que significa predadores—lobos, halcones, águilas, linces—animales que cazan lo lento y consentido." Fruncí mis labios, porque lo que no dije fue que no soportaría el corazón roto de mis niños si algo les pasara a sus mascotas. "Eso también significa cajas de arena. Esas son asquerosas pero necesarias."

Asintieron al unísono.

"También significa visitas al veterinario." Le levanté una ceja a Bella, esperando que entendiera que estos dos necesitaban ser castrados lo más pronto posible.

"Pueden ir con el veterinario de Lock y Load," ofreció Sammy.

"Sí," Bella concordó, "pero lo que tu papá está diciendo es que esta es una responsabilidad diferente a la de los perros. No más difícil, solo diferente, y _se añade_ a sus responsabilidades con los perros. ¿De acuerdo?"

Una vez más, asintieron como locos.

Levanté la vista cuando mi papá apareció en el granero, su rostro serio y concentrado hasta que vio a los niños. Sonrió, pero nos necesitaba.

Volviéndome de nuevo hacia los niños, le di a Sammy el gatito negro, y Bella le dio el blanco a Bethy. "La respuesta es sí, pero—" Levanté un dedo cuando empezaron a gritar. "Van a ayudarme a construir esa cosa para trepar que quieren."

Sammy se lanzó a mi regazo, abrazándome y agradeciéndome.

Bethy chilló y besó mi mejilla, diciendo, "Gracias, papi."

Le eché un vistazo a mi papá, que nos estaba viendo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

"Chicos, acérquense," le dije a mis niños. "Una rápida reunión familiar."

Bethy se puso seria más rápido que su hermano, pero los dos se sentaron en el heno frente a nosotros. Ella era muy perceptiva, echándole un vistazo a su _Poppy_. Cuando todos estaban callados, suspiré, estirando mi mano para tocar el rostro de Bethy y luego coloqué mi mano brevemente en la cabeza de Sammy.

"Desde este momento en adelante, necesito que escuchen lo que les digamos. A su mamá y a mí nos queda un tipo malo que detener. Y este es inteligente, así que tenemos que estar preparados para todos los peores escenarios posibles." Pausé por un momento, sonriendo al ver a la mamá gata, que se acercaba a saludar—estábamos en su criadero. "Estoy siendo honesto con ustedes porque ya han visto las peores partes y porque al parecer no podemos evitar que ninguno de los dos sigan escuchando."

Bethy sonrió, Sammy hizo una pequeña mueca, pero Bella habló.

"Tiene razón. Los dos están los bastante grandes y son lo bastante listos para entender la seriedad de la situación, de modo que si les decimos que se oculten, ustedes van a ocultarse." Su tono no dejaba lugar para debatir. "Es muy posible que la lucha venga a nosotros, y si eso sucede, no tenemos tiempo o personal extra para llevarlos a un lugar seguro."

Me acerqué a ellos. "Sin embargo, este lugar fue construido con la seguridad en mente." Señalé al otro extremo de la casilla de Goliat. "Bajo la pila de heno de Goliat está un bunker." Los dos niños miraron alrededor de mí al otro extremo del granero y luego de vuelta a mí. "Van a estar ahí dentro si la mierda sale mal." Bethy abrió la boca para decir algo sobre mi lenguaje, y le dije, "Ni siquiera menciones el tarro de las groserías, pequeña dulzura. Dije que sí con los gatitos. Estoy absuelto por _días_." Levanté una ceja en su dirección.

Bethy se echó a reír pero asintió, levantando sus manos.

"Edward," Bella dijo con una carcajada, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Necesito que ustedes les den el ejemplo al resto de los niños, por favor. Pero tan pronto como les digamos ocúltense, entonces vendrán aquí."

"Está bien," dijo Sammy en voz baja. "Yo… puedo ayudar. ¡Puedo ayudarle a tía Alice!"

"No, señor," Bella se negó al instante. "Ni lo pienses. Me encanta que quieras ayudar, pero la mejor forma de hacer eso es al estar a salvo. Si sabemos que están a salvo, nos permite concentrarnos en lo que tenemos que estar haciendo, lo que significa que no cometeremos errores porque nuestra mente esté en otra parte, y eso significa que _nosotros_ podemos estar más a salvo. ¿Está claro?"

Mi hijo se veía decepcionado, pero aceptó. "Sí."

"¿Qué pasa con….?" Bethy empezó a hablar pero su voz se apagó, mirando alrededor del granero. "¿Qué pasa con los caballos, los perros, estos chicos?" Preguntó, y lo esperaba, en serio. Ella había crecido con la mayoría de estos animales.

"Se llevan los gatos con ustedes," le dije. "Dejen que yo me preocupe por el resto. Vamos a necesitar a Lock y a Load. Tal vez también a los caballos."

"Está bien."

"Bien," dijo Bella, tocando el rostro de Bethy y besando su frente. Hizo lo mismo con Sammy. "Vayan a jugar. Tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Cuando los niños se fueron, chocando los cinco con _Poppy_ de pasada, Bella y yo nos pusimos de pie para verlo. Había esperado pacientemente.

"Lo vieron en Juneau." Sus palabras fueron bajas pero firmes. "No sabemos cuántos están con él, pero el software de reconocimiento facial en una tienda captó su rostro justo a las afuera de la ciudad."

Las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon con odio e ira. "Este pendejo no sabe cuándo darse por vencido," declaré. "Bien. Dejen que venga. Se arrepentirá de venir a donde conocemos cada puñetero centímetro del lugar. Me importa una mierda cuántos cabrones traiga con él."

"Eso pienso también. Vamos a asegurar este lugar, hijo."

"Entendido," le dije, volviéndome hacia Bella. "Necesitamos un plan, dulzura."

"Eso veo." Asintió, mirando del uno al otro. "Entonces, dime lo que necesitan."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **Confirmado, Kim está en Alaska para acabar con ellos. Al menos gracias a la inteligencia de Bella y Bethy, ya pudieron hacer hablar a Ji-Yun y podrán sacar más información que les será de ayuda. Un hijo en común y que está en peligro es lo único que mantiene la lealtad de Ji-Yun a Kim, esperemos que lo encuentren a tiempo y ella estará dispuesta a cooperar más. Y tienen que ponerse manos a la obra, porque Kim ya está cerca. La pregunta es, ¿cuántos más vendrán con él? ¿A qué arsenal tendrá todavía acceso? Ya lo veremos. Pero el ataque es inminente porque como dijo Edward, ese pendejo no sabe cuándo darse por vencido. Seguramente el siguiente capítulo va a estar que arde, al igual que estoy yo estoy que me como las uñas por ver al fin el final de Kim. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y creen que pase en lo que casi estoy segura será la última pelea. Recuerden que sus reviews es el único pago que recibimos por dedicar este tiempo para su diversión, dar las gracias no cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo, y si anima a sus autoras y traductoras a seguir manteniendo vivo al fandom. Y no olviden, por supuesto, agradecer a Deb por el capítulo. Las insto a usar sus propias palabras en español y al final podrían poner:**_

 _ **Thank you for the chapter, Deb!**_

 _ **El link del capítulo original lo pondré en la parte superior de mi grupo en Facebook (The World of AlePattz). Pero por favor, no olviden dar las gracias a Deb.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: dushakis, Diana2GT, bbluelilas, Shikara65, PRISOL, torrespera172, paola, Anonimo D, ELIZABETH, julieth, SharOn, Tecupi, Manligrez, JessMel, Joha Asecas, alejandra1987, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, BereB, chonis22, beakis, debynoe12, Adriu, Sully YM, Josi, Lizdayanna, lauritacullenswan, Vero Morales, EriCastelo, anakarinasomoza, injoa, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Isabelfromnowon, Pili, Vrigny, YessyVL13, tulgarita, Yoliki, andyG, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, rjnavajas, glow0718, lagie, FreySeidr, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble **Drotuno,** yo solo traduzco **.**

 _ **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 26**

 **BELLA**

"Hola, muchachos." Les sonreí a Goliat y Sansón, que en este momento estaban siendo ensillados por Tom y Obie. Mary, Ruth y Noah, la nueva adición, estaban junto a ellos. "Te pusiste grande y guapo, Noah."

Era alto y oscuro como su padre, Goliat, pero su temperamento era como el de Mary—tranquilo y tolerante. Tocó un poco mi mejilla con su nariz, dando un resoplido o dos cuando palmeé su cuello. Hoy pondríamos a trabajar a los cinco caballos. Y con Goliat fuera de su casilla, el bunker se iba a ventilar, abastecer y se iba a poner a los gatitos dentro—con la mamá incluida, que me enteré se llamaba Dalila. Los nombres bíblicos de tía Kate nunca terminaban, lo que encontré gracioso porque ella no era precisamente religiosa.

Edward y Carlisle montarían a Goliat y Sansón. Goliat solo permitía que unos cuantos lo montaran, y Edward era uno de ellos. Austin y Junior montarían a Mary y Ruth, lo que dejaba a Noah, que sería montado por Jasper. Emmett, Mickey, Ned, y Harry se irían a pie o en cuatrimotos. Emmett no era _fan_ de montar a caballo. Afirmó que algo así de grande tenía mente propia y esa mente podía decidir arrojar su trasero por un lado de la montaña. Jasper no había podido parar de reír.

Goliat gruñó, y sus pesados cascos se movieron un poco.

"¿Vas a darme mierda hoy, amigo?" Le preguntó Edward, y me volví para verlos a los dos. "¿Por qué me molesto en preguntar? Siempre me das mierda."

Goliat relinchó bajito, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Mi risita llamó su atención, y Goliat pegó su larga cara contra mi torso.

"No, pendejo, hoy no puedes estar con ella. Es conmigo. Tu solicitud es denegada," dijo Edward riéndose entre dientes.

Le sonreí al gran caballo negro que parecía asustar a todos menos a mí. "Más tarde, muchachote."

"Juro que me rueda los ojos," murmuró Edward con sarcasmo.

Sonriéndole a él, me encogí de hombros. "Es igual de malhumorado que tú."

Edward contuvo una sonrisa, pasando la mano por la nariz de Goliat. "Tal vez."

"Claro… tal vez," le dije bromeando, pasando mis dedos por la crin de Goliat y luego palmeando su cuello. "Necesito que tengas cuidado allá afuera. Sin tomar riesgos. Sin mierdas."

Edward bufó una carcajada pero en seguida se puso serio. "Sí, señora. Es solo un viaje de exploración. Vamos a ajustar las cámaras, revisar las cercas, y buscar los mejores sitios para montar los centinelas."

"Lo sé, pero los osos y los lobos no están en nuestros planes," le dije.

Se echó a reír. "No, pero esperemos que si hay algunos allá afuera, estén de nuestro lado."

"¿No sería ese un final justificado para Kim? Atacado por un oso," le dije, resoplando bajito pensando en lo raro que había sido todo esto.

"No es suficiente," Edward declaró con firmeza, revisando las riendas y la silla de Goliat. "Como sea, llevaremos con nosotros a Lock y Load, y los dos huskies de tía Kate se quedarán aquí."

Asintiendo, esperaba que esos dos perros no fueran demasiado jóvenes. Tía Kate perdió a Tia de cáncer el año pasado, así que Ezekiel—Zeke—era de la última camada que había tenido. Consiguió a Ada de un criador en Anchorage. Dejar aquí a los más jóvenes parecía ser lo más inteligente.

"Dulzura," dijo Edward, viniéndose a parar frente a mí. Plantó un intenso y prolongado beso en mi frente. "Esto es solo por unas horas. Justo antes del anochecer, todos estarán en sus puestos. Las necesito a ustedes damas en las cámaras, sensores de movimiento, y drones."

Besé sus labios, susurrando, "Está bien," justo cuando todos los que iban a partir entraban al granero. Metiendo la mano en la bolsa del frente de mi sudadera, saqué los auriculares que había traído para los hombres. "Tomen, chicos. Alice está esperando que se reporten por la radio."

"Señora," todos dijeron, cada uno de ellos cogiendo un auricular y metiéndolo en su oído.

Me puse el mío, escuchando como se reportaban. Una vez que todos estaban sobre su caballo o cuatrimoto, le sonreí a Edward, frotando nuevamente el fuerte cuello de Goliat y luego el muslo de mi esposo.

"Cuida de él, Goliat," le susurré al gran caballo negro, besando su suave nariz.

Siguiéndolos fuera del granero, sonreí al ver a Junior, que le estaba tomando el pelo a su primo.

"Vamos, primo, dilo. ¿Vas a llegarle o qué?" Preguntó con un ligero acento sureño.

Austin miró a su primo más extrovertido con el ceño fruncido. "¿Puedes callarte de una puta vez?" Cuando me alcanzó a ver, hizo una mueca. "Lo siento, señorita Bella."

Le agité mi mano con una carcajada como no dándole importancia, pero no estaba segura de quién estaban hablando hasta que miré al porche del frente para ver a Mack sentada en los escalones. Levanté mis cejas pero me guardé lo que pensaba. Había sido tan duro el rompimiento de Makenna con Wes que no estaba segura que ella siquiera estuviera mirando, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

Antes de que pudiera hablar con ella, necesitaba reportarme con Eleazar. Entré a la tienda militar, dándole una sonrisa a los guardias de Ji-Yun y a la doctora Sharp, que me hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

"Déjame revisar esas puntadas, Bella," ofreció, palmeando el banco. "No te detendré mucho tiempo."

Asintiendo, tomé asiento. Removió con cuidado mi vendaje mientras se acercaba Eleazar.

"Me pidieron que averiguara donde colocarán a Ji-Yun," le dije, bajando la vista a mi herida que a estas alturas apenas si notaba en lo que a dolor se refiere.

"En el otro bunker." Su respuesta fue rápida al señalar a sus otros dos guardias. "Ellos estarán con ella, junto con la doctora, aquí presente. Dean y yo trabajaremos bajo las órdenes de Carlisle en el área del bosque." Sonrió al pensarlo y luego explicó, "Creo que Carlisle vigilará a Dean de cerca. No envidio al tipo si llegara a joderla."

Bufé una carcajada, echándole un vistazo a Dean, que monitoreaba la conversación de Ji-Yun con su hijo y sus padres. "Vamos a poner a Marcus y a Miranda con Esme, Sarah, y los niños en el bunker del granero. Obie y Tom estarán en el henil para dispararle a quien llegue a acercarse a él."

Eleazar asintió. "¿Y tus chicas?"

"Conmigo en la sala de computadoras a menos que se vuelva peligroso quedarse. Alec está con nosotros porque esa pierna suya lo hará lento en la propiedad. Él será el que tome la decisión de abandonar el cuarto de computadoras."

"No creo que las cosas lleguen tan lejos, pero es bueno planear," concordó.

La doctora Sharp terminó de vendar nuevamente mi brazo, dándome una sonrisa. "Se ve bien. Las puntadas deberían salir en unos días."

"Gracias," le dije, dándole a Eleazar dos auriculares. "Por favor, repórtate con Alice para asegurarnos que está funcionando. El otro es para Dean."

"Entendido, Bella," Eleazar respondió, poniéndose el auricular y reportándose con Alice.

Dejé la tienda, dirigiéndome al porche delantero donde Mack seguía sentada. Me detuve frente a ella, preguntándole, "¿Quieres hablar? ¿O de _él_?"

Me sonrió un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No está en la lista de la mierda importante, Bells. Estamos algo ocupados, ¿no crees?"

"Preferiría abordarlo ahora para que no afecte los próximos eventos," respondí con sarcasmo.

Se echó a reír, encogiendo un hombro. "Si supiera qué demonios estoy pensando o sintiendo, te lo diría. Pero prometo que no afectará nada."

"Muy bien. Entonces, vamos a asegurarnos que todos los chicos estén en marcha," le dije mientras volvíamos a entrar a la casa. Ajusté mi auricular, tomando mi posición de pie detrás de Alice. "IGOR, pon las cámaras de la propiedad en el monitor uno, los rastreadores GPS de todo el personal de Gravity en el monitor dos, y la visión panorámica satelital de toda la propiedad en el monitor tres."

 _Sí, señorita Bella._

Los tres grandes monitores de pantalla plana que colgaban de la pared sobre la estación de computadoras de Alice se encendieron uno tras otro. Podía entender por qué salieron a explorar. Varias cámaras de la propiedad estaban sucias, necesitaban reposicionarse o realmente necesitaban remplazarse. Los animales o muy probablemente el clima las había movido o dañado.

Las cámaras que estaban funcionando adecuadamente captaron movimiento cuando nuestro equipo de exploradores empezó su búsqueda, reparaciones y ajustes. Emmett y Mickey estaban en una de las cuatrimotos tomando el camino principal de la propiedad hacia la reja de entrada, y estaban por revisar las cercas, cámaras, y rejas antes de bloquear todo. Ned y Harry llevaban sus cuatrimotos hacia la parte trasera de la propiedad dentro de la cerca.

Sin embargo, los hombres a caballo dejaban la propiedad cercada por la reja trasera. Había viejos senderos—tanto para excursión a pie como para montar—que venían desde el Parque Nacional Denali. Estaba familiarizada con algunos de esos senderos. Los habíamos usado para hacer senderismo y acampar con los niños, y los usamos hace un par de años para ayudarme a entrenar con el rifle de francotirador de Jasper. Edward y yo los habíamos usado para encontrar un momento de privacidad, una idea que me hizo sonreír un poco.

Era en esos senderos que los chicos iban a añadir más cámaras porque Kim podría usar el parque para lanzarse contra nosotros. Las cámaras—ocultas en arbustos, árboles y grietas entre las rocas—serían inalámbricas y estarían conectadas a IGOR.

"Alice, querida," habló Jasper.

"Adelante, Jasper," respondió ella.

"Puedes conectar las cámaras seis, siete y ocho."

"Muy bien. IGOR, accede a las nuevas cámaras."

 _Sí, señorita Alice_.

La dulce sonrisa tonta de Jasper apareció en una de las nuevas cámaras, haciéndonos reír a todos. Levantó sus pulgares, volviendo a subir a Noah para continuar en el sendero, donde buscaría buenos lugares para colocarse con su rifle al sur de la casa, que apuntaba hacia el camino principal.

"Dulzura," Edward me llamó.

"Adelante, Edward."

"Las cámaras cuatro, cinco y diez están en posición."

"Entendido. IGOR, accede a las nuevas cámaras inalámbricas."

Nuevos planos del bosque y los senderos del lado oeste de la casa de tía Kate cobraron vida en el monitor de Alice. El rostro de Edward era una mezcla de malhumorada frustración al lidiar con la tecnología y atractiva concentración ante el trabajo en cuestión.

"Te ves bien," le dije, recibiendo esa dulce sonrisa suya medio engreída.

Carlisle fue el siguiente en colocar sus cámaras, seguido de Junior. El último fue Austin, reportando su posición, que era del lado opuesto del de Jasper.

"Señorita Bella, las cámaras trece, catorce y quince están en posición," dijo por la radio.

"Está bien, gracias," le dije mientras Alice le ordenaba a IGOR que se conectara con las últimas cámaras extra.

El rostro de Austin iluminó una pantalla, y atrapé a Mack mirando en su dirección.

Rose sacudió su cabeza, mirándome a los ojos. "Ese es un hombre bien parecido," murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que la radio no lo captara. "Quién diría que Harry tuvo parte en _eso_."

Sonriendo en su dirección, llamé a todos por la radio. "Muy bien, chicos, vamos a cederle toda la vigilancia a IGOR. Cualquier movimiento o sonido lo activará, así como cualquier luz después que se ponga el sol. Necesito saber dónde estará cada puesto y quién estará ahí."

Estuvieron fuera por otras dos horas buscando lugares. La reja principal estaba cerrada, y Harry y Ned ya se habían instalado en su puesto ahí. Jasper y Edward todavía estaban fuera en los senderos de Denali sobre Noah y Goliat, acompañados por Lock y Load. Todos los demás—Carlisle, Austin, Junior, Mickey, y Emmett—habían vuelto para reportar dónde estarían sus posiciones, cargar armas y municiones, y comer algo. Tom y Obie estaban preparando el establo para que los niños y Esme entraran al bunker.

Por la ventana, vi a Carlisle hablando con Eleazar y Dean, lo que significaba que se estaban preparando para mover a Ji-Yun al bunker subterráneo en el bosque.

"¿Por qué papá y tío Jasper están tan lejos por el sendero de la montaña?" Preguntó Sammy, sentándose junto a mí con su plato de perros calientes con chili y papas fritas. Sus ojos oscuros estudiaban el monitor que mostraban los rastreadores GPS del equipo Gravity.

No tuve que responder; Bethy lo hizo por mí.

"Porque, tontín, está subiendo lo bastante alto para poder ver si alguien viene." Metió una papa frita en su boca, señalando el mapa. "Mira. Desde aquí puede ver casi en cualquier dirección. El sendero que viene del centro de visitantes está aquí," dijo ella, señalando hacia el otro lado de la cresta de la montaña. "Además el camino principal está aquí, así que él querrá ver este sendero. _Poppy_ dijo que ese imbécil entró a Alaska por Juneau, así que papá también querrá ver este sendero."

Ella señaló el triángulo que de hecho, Edward y Jasper habían dicho querían investigar mientras estaban fuera con los caballos.

"Sí, pero él necesita un dron o algo así." Sammy me miró con determinación y una expresión acusadora. "Ellos no pueden verlo todo."

Sacudí mi cabeza. Era oficial… Edward y yo habíamos creados dos pequeños monstruos. Me sentí muy orgullosa al besar la cima de su cabeza.

"Tomen, mis secuaces," dijo Alice con voz tranquilizadora, dándole a Sammy el control de uno de sus muchos juguetes. "Es diferente al que te hice. Este vuela como un avión. ¿Entendido?" Cuando él asintió, Alice hizo lo que siempre hacía con los niños—les decía la cruda verdad. "Ahora, pueden ayudar hasta que Alec diga que tienen que irse. Sin argumentos. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, tía Alice."

Le sonreí a Alice, preguntándome no por primera vez por qué no quería hijos. Ella era increíble con todos ellos. Decía que era una mejor tía, así que nunca se lo discutí. Había tomado su decisión hace mucho tiempo, y funcionó para ella.

"Ahora, repórtate con tu papá y dile que tiene ojos en el cielo."

Bethy sonrió como si le hubiera dado un regalo de Navidad anticipado al mismo tiempo que ella y Sammy se ponían los auriculares. "Papá, cambio."

"Sí, pequeña dulzura," él respondió, y ya podía escuchar la sonrisa en el tono de su voz.

"Tía Alice quería que te informáramos que tienes ojos en el cielo."

"Entendido. Dame un minuto. Casi llegamos a la cima del sendero."

Acerqué una silla junto a mi hijo, robando una papa frita y viendo la misma cámara dron que Alice había utilizado en la cabaña de la montaña. También era la misma que Emmett había controlado desde aquí mientras peleábamos con los hombres de Kim en Trinity.

"Diez-cuatro," ella le respondió, haciendo clic donde Alice le había señalado. "Te enviamos ahora y al tío Jasper la transmisión de la cámara dron, papá. Estará en sus teléfonos cuando se detengan."

Edward se rio entre dientes, pero fue Jasper el que respondió esta vez. "De acuerdo, estamos en posición. Muéstranos lo que tienes."

"Voy a comenzar con el camino principal," Sammy les dijo.

La propiedad de tía Kate se encogió en la pantalla cuando Sammy despegó y elevó el dron lo bastante alto para darles a todos una visión amplia de todos los caminos, senderos y entradas. Jasper y Edward lo guiaron a donde necesitaban visualización a medida que Sammy se dirigía al norte hacia donde estaban en el paso la de montaña. Siguió todas las instrucciones como mejor pudo mientras trabajaba con algo que nunca antes había tocado.

Sammy hizo volar el dron más allá de su papá y Jasper, girando sobre la montaña hacia el centro de visitantes del Parque Nacional Denali. Se tomó su tiempo siguiendo los senderos hacia el área del estacionamiento. Había más coches allí de los que esperaba para ser mediados de semana, aunque era verano, temporada alta para acampar y hacer excursión.

"Si fuera un turista, entraría por ahí," Alice declaró a nadie en particular. "Es fácil de encontrar en el mapa, tiene acceso sin seguridad, y pueden pasar por excursionistas."

"Aunque parece muy obvio. ¿No crees, Alice?" Edward preguntó por la radio.

"Tal vez. Pero él no tiene idea de lo que hay en el bosque. Solo sabe a dónde ir. También sabrá que aun si no supiéramos que viene, podríamos patearle seriamente el trasero."

Mis hijos se rieron, lo que provocó que Edward jadeara en tono burlón. "El tarro de las groserías, Alice."

"Cierra la boca. Escuchan cosas peores en la televisión."

Bethy asintió y al mismo tiempo se encogió de hombros, viéndose idéntica a su padre.

"Edward, no vamos a poder ver nada bajo la cubierta de los árboles. Y la mayoría de los senderos también tienen puntos ciegos," noté cuando Sammy giró nuevamente el dron.

"Sí, dulzura, lo sé." Suspiró por la radio. "Pediría térmicas, pero la fauna aquí destruiría cualquier tipo de fiabilidad."

"Tal vez tendremos un golpe de suerte y un oso se los come a todos ellos." El tono de Bethy era burlón y sarcástico.

"¿Ves? ¡Yo dije lo mismo!" Dije con una carcajada, besando la sien de mi hija.

"¿En serio?" Jadeó ella.

Edward se estaba partiendo de la risa cuando le respondió. "Sí, pequeña dulzura, aunque ella metió también algunos lobos."

"¡Oooh! ¡Lobos!" Sammy dijo esperanzando.

"¿Cómo terminó así mi familia?" Edward preguntó dramáticamente.

"Cuando volvamos, empujaré tu cara en un espejo," Jasper le dijo.

"Puedes _intentarlo_." Edward pausó por un momento mientras Jasper se reía de él. "Creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí arriba. Volveremos para prepararnos. Tengo el presentimiento que él vendrá esta noche."

"Entendido, Edward. Los veremos en unos horas," le dije, volviéndome hacia mis hijos. "Ustedes dos lo hicieron increíble, pero tía Alice tiene razón. Pueden ayudar hasta que Alec diga que es momento de que se oculten. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, mamá," respondieron los dos.

Me levanté, besándolos a ambos, y entré a la cocina para comer algo. Tenía la extraña sensación de que nos esperaba una larga noche.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

"¿Cómo terminó así mi familia?" Jasper repitió con tono burlón al mismo tiempo que escaneaba nuestro entorno con binoculares de uso militar. "¿Me estás jodiendo?"

Riendo, palmeé el fuerte cuello de Goliat mientras lo hacía caminar un poco con las riendas. Me había bajado de un salto para ver a mi hijo manejar ese dron tan bien como Emmett lo había hecho, por no mencionar lo que Alice podría haber hecho. Estaba muy orgulloso de mis hijos; probaban una y otra vez lo inteligentes y asombrosos que eran.

Volví a meter el teléfono en mi bolsillo lateral de los pantalones cargo que traía puestos, esperando a que Jasper dijera que no había peligro. Suspiró en frustración, alejando los binoculares de su rostro.

"Bella tiene razón. No podemos ver a través de toda esa cubierta de árboles. Ese hijo de puta podría estar justo ahí, y nunca nos daríamos cuenta." Señaló en dirección del cerrado grupo de árboles justo al nordeste de donde estábamos.

Tanto Noah como Goliat se movieron sobre sus patas mientras los perros olfateaban por ahí. Habíamos traído con nosotros a Lock y Load como ojos y orejas extra, sin mencionar sus narices. Podían alertarnos de predadores, tanto humanos como animales. Dejamos los huskies de tía Kate en la granja. Ada y Zeke todavía eran algo jóvenes, así que no habrían escuchado tan bien como Lock y Load, lo que podría matarlos. Prefería tenerlos cuidado el granero con Obie y Tom, de todos modos.

Jasper me dio los binoculares, e inspeccioné los senderos. Conocía la mayoría de ellos. Para alguien que no estuviera acostumbrado al área, lo más probable es que usaría el sendero Triple Lakes para acceder a esta zona. Era una caminata de unos dieciséis kilómetros. También estaba el centro de visitantes Eielson. Era accesible desde una de las carreteras principales del parque, y la caminata comenzaba muy alto en las montañas.

Jasper montó a Noah, tomando los binoculares de mi mano y guardándolos en su mochila que colgaba de su hombro. Alcancé la silla de Goliat, dando una última mirada lenta a mi alrededor. Justo cuando iba a poner el pie en el estribo, un punto de luz o reflejo llamó mi atención. Estaba a varias yardas de distancia, pero parecía haber venido de uno de los árboles.

"Dame de nuevo los binoculares," le murmuré a Jasper en voz baja, y volvió a meter la mano en su mochila.

"¿Qué ves?"

"Espera." Me quedé cerca de Goliat, usándolo como protección mientras volvía a inspeccionar otra vez en la dirección en la que había visto el pequeño destello. Fue en un árbol que vi el movimiento y el color que no se integraba con el bosque que nos rodeaba. Blanco. No era mucho, y nunca lo habría visto sin los binoculares, pero estaba ahí. Un pequeño pedacito triangular de una camiseta blanca, y estaba adherida a alguien justo por debajo de la rama baja de un abeto.

"¡Cristo! ¡Francotirador! Jasper, baja—"

No hubo sonido, solo el nanosegundo entre el destello y Jasper cayendo al suelo con un gruñido. Noah se sobresaltó un poco, pero Goliat se quedó quieto mientras los rodeaba a los dos para llegar a Jasper, que estaba sangrando muchísimo.

"Háblame, J. ¿Dónde te dio?" Le pregunté, rodándolo sobre su costado al mismo tiempo que metía la mano en mi mochila para sacar algo, cualquier cosa para contener la sangre.

"¡La pierna, la pierna!" Dijo con los dientes apretados. "Creo que la atravesó, pero… ¡Hijo de puta!"

Los dos perros reaccionaron con gruñidos, mostrando sus peligrosos dientes, y con el pelo erizado, pero estaban alterando a los caballos.

"Lock y Load, a mí. ¡Quietos!" Les ordené a los dos mientras hacía tiras una camiseta de sobra.

Los ojos azules de Load estaban penetrantes mientras hacía lo que había ordenado, pero no dejó de vigilar, de proteger, de gruñir. Joder, necesitaba que todos los seres vivientes conmigo permanecieran con vida. Sin los caballos, volver a la granja sería un problema, sobre todo ahora que Jasper estaba herido, y los perros me dirían si alguien se acercaba demasiado.

Tocando mi auricular, llamé a la granja. "Base, cambio," dije en voz baja mientras revisaba el muslo de Jasper. Fue un disparo limpio, pero sangraría como un hijo de puta si no le hacía un torniquete provisional. "Joder, J, eso estuvo cerca."

"Adelante, Edward," escuché a Bella responder.

"Dulzura, tenemos compañía aquí afuera," respondí, haciendo una pausa antes de decir lo siguiente porque esto pondría a todo el puto mundo en maldito frenesí. "Y yo… Jasper cayó."

Haciendo una mueca al escuchar la saturación de voces por la radio, me concentré en Jasper. "Si te lo vendo, ¿crees que puedas montar?"

"Tal vez." Sacudió su cabeza. "Probablemente no. ¡Maldición, no sé, Ed!"

"¡Jasper, será mejor que me hables ahora mismo!" Alice gritó por la radio, y se escuchaba aterrada y enojada, lo que no era característico de ella.

"Respóndele," le dije, dándole un codazo para que se concentrara.

Conocía esa sensación. Conocía el dolor por heridas, pero también conocía el sonido de la otra parte de mi corazón a punto de volverse loca de la preocupación porque no podía verme. Alice necesitaba escucharlo.

"Me dieron, querida, pero estoy bien. Solo… encuentra a esos bastardos por mí," dijo entre fuertes respiraciones.

"En ello, en ello, en ello," repitió, sonando mucho más aliviada.

"Muy bien," dije, mirándolo a los ojos antes de mover esa pierna. "Prepárate. Esta mierda va a doler, ¿entendido?"

Estaba temblando, sudando, y respirando con dificultad mientras colocaba piezas dobladas de esa camiseta en la entrada y la salida de la herida, atando las tiras alrededor para sujetarlas. Más voces se escucharon por la radio, pero estaba tratando de asegurarme que las heridas estuvieran completamente cubiertas, al menos por el momento. Escuché a Bella y Eleazar, escuché a Emmett dándole órdenes a los otros, y finalmente el tono que había crecido escuchando llegó a mis oídos.

"Hijo, maldición, si no me respondes…" Mi papá gritó por la radio.

"Estoy aquí, estoy aquí."

"¿Cuál es tu situación?" Preguntó.

"Estoy en la cima del sendero de la montaña. Tengo un francotirador a aproximadamente un clic de distancia hacia mi norte-noroeste. Jasper está herido; fue un tiro limpio. No creo que pueda montar—"

Dos disparos astillaron el árbol detrás de nosotros, y tomé una decisión en una fracción de segundo.

"J, voy a enviar a los caballos de vuelta por el sendero; aquí son un puto blanco. Vamos a tener que atrincherarnos. ¿Entendido?" Esperé hasta que asintió con cansancio antes de moverme.

Quedándome agachado, caminé hacia Noah y tomé de la silla el rifle de Jasper. Até sus riendas a la silla de Goliat. El viejo caballo malhumorado era muchas cosas, pero estúpido no era una de ellas. Ese caballo había sido entrenado hace siglos para volver directamente a la granja. Noah, no tanto. Agarré mis cosas de Goliat, tranquilizándolo un poco.

"Ve a casa," le dije, dándole una suave palmada en las ancas para conseguir que se fuera. Resopló pero se echó a andar por el sendero, mostrándole el camino a su hijo.

"Vamos hacia ti," papá dijo con firmeza.

"¡No te atrevas a dejar la maldita granja desprotegida! Eso es probablemente lo que espera Kim."

"Edward, no voy a dejar la granja desprotegida. Los oseznos van a entrar a su guarida, Ricitos de oro le está echando un vistazo al bosque, y el resto de los malditos osos conocen su puñetero plan."

Jasper resopló con cansancio, rodándome los ojos. "Entendido," respondió en voz baja. "Ed va a ponerme en un lugar alto. Joder, todavía puedo disparar."

"¿Estás seguro?" Le pregunté, porque llevarlo a un lugar alto le dolería como el infierno con esa pierna suya. Cuando asintió, miré alrededor para encontrarle un lugar para instalarse.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que no podía subirlo a un árbol, pero podía subirlo un poco más en el sendero para que pudiera instalarse en el terreno rocoso. Tendría cobertura y una buena vista de los senderos que nos rodeaban.

"Muy bien, voy a subirte ahí," le dije, señalando con mi barbilla hacia una saliente rocosa un poco más adelante.

Asintió, empezando a alcanzar su equipo, pero lo detuve. Me cargué con su mochila y la mía, sin mencionar el estuche de su rifle. Sacudí mi cabeza ante el hecho de que no había estado sobrecargado con equipo desde la Fuerza Aérea y eso fue en entrenamiento básico.

"Vamos a levantarte," le dije, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y sujetando su costado. "No pongas peso en esa pierna. Sabrás cuando lo hagas, y también todo aquel con audición dentro de un maldito radio de un kilómetro y medio."

"No jodas," gruñó.

No fue fácil, y maldición, no fue rápido, pero lo llevé al punto donde pensé estaría más seguro y con la mejor ventaja. Una vez que señaló el sitio en el que quería sentarse, lo bajé al suelo. Coloqué su equipo junto a él, agarrando los binoculares mientras él montaba su rifle de francotirador. El área donde había estado antes el francotirador estaba ahora desocupada, lo que significaba que esos bastardos estaban en movimiento.

"Chicos, chicos, chicos," Alice nos llamó por los auriculares.

"Adelante, Alice," murmuré mientras seguía inspeccionando los senderos en torno a nosotros en busca de movimiento.

"Edward, me adelanté y usé la térmica en el dron," comenzó a decir, y me pregunté por una fracción de segundo si mi hijo seguía controlándolo. "Tenías razón. La vida animal la desorientó por un segundo… _Hasta_ que pude localizar grandes masas en movimiento. Lamento reportar que no son osos, pero tengo una concentración de calor moviéndose por el bosque no lejos de ustedes."

"Excelente, Alice. Háblame de su ubicación."

"Dijiste que estaban al norte-noroeste de ustedes, y todavía lo están. El grupo se mueve en dirección hacia el sur, hacia ustedes. Fuera del sendero. Están entre el sendero Triple Lakes y en el que están ustedes. Mira tu teléfono, Edward."

Hice lo que me pidió, sacando mi teléfono para ver la transmisión que me envió. Jasper golpeó mi pierna, y me arrodillé para que él pudiera ver lo que ella nos estaba mostrando. Él vio del teléfono al bosque y luego de nuevo al teléfono y finalmente señaló hacia la sección del bosque. Colocó su rifle en esa dirección pero luego alcanzó su mochila, empujándola hacia mí.

"Ve," susurró, sudando por el dolor, y a pesar de ese dolor, esas manos suyas estaban jodidamente firmes cuando me dio los cuchillos, granadas y municiones. "Ve en silencio. Toma ese sendero hasta que estés detrás de ellos, y entonces quiero que caces a esos hijos de puta."

"¡Espera!" Bella habló por la radio. "Edward, todavía no te muevas."

"Adelante, dulzura," respondí mientras me aseguraba todo lo que me acababa de dar, así como mi equipo.

"Hay otro grupo moviéndose desde el sendero del centro de visitantes, pero tienes tiempo. Están más lejos."

Le eché un vistazo a mi teléfono, mostrándole también ese grupo a Jasper. "Entendido, Bella. Mantenme informado de su progreso."

"Entendido. También voy a enviarte las ubicaciones de ayuda dirigiéndose hacia ustedes," dijo crípticamente. "La base está cubierta; Carlisle me dijo que te dijera 'formación de pirámide'."

"Gracias, dulzura." Miré a Jasper, que estaba asintiendo al mismo tiempo que ponía arbustos a su alrededor para ocultarse, y los dos entendimos que había tres equipos rodeando y vigilando la granja.

Rápidamente pensé en dónde estarían todos: Tom y Obie en el granero, Ned y Harry en la reja principal, y por último un equipo vigilando la parte de atrás de la propiedad. No estaba seguro a quién elegiría papá para vigilar esta última—muy probablemente él mismo y Dean.

"Además, dos equipos de dos están en movimiento."

"Diez-cuatro," le dije, poniéndome de pie y poniendo la mochila en mi hombro al echar un vistazo en dirección a Jasper.

"Estoy bien. Te tengo. ¡Vete!" Gruñó al desplazarse para apuntar hacia el bosque y los senderos, moviéndose con cautela para evitar esa herida suya.

Poniéndome de cuclillas, tomé un poco de tierra para mi rostro para reducir el brillo. También me puse una chaqueta más oscura no solo para cubrir la camiseta de color más claro que llevaba puesta sino también para protegerme de lo que sea que pudiera encontrarme en este maldito bosque. Jasper y yo no nos habíamos preparado para quedarnos aquí afuera, pero ahora no teníamos una puñetera opción, así que íbamos a trabajar con lo que teníamos.

Antes de alejarme, Jasper dijo, "Cuídate allá fuera, Ed. Te cuidaré desde aquí."

"Entendido," le dije, dejando que terminara de camuflarse. Volviéndome hacia los perros, dije, "Lock, quédate. Load, sígueme."

Lock era excelente para cuidar a Jasper. Load, por el contrario, era casi aterrador cuando cazaba, y cuando me fui por el sendero con él a mi lado, estaba contando con ello. Corrimos en silencio tan rápido como pudimos hacia el punto en el que Jasper y yo concordamos sería el mejor para escabullirme por detrás de esos pendejos.

La diferencia entre el sendero y fuera del sendero era enorme. Los árboles bloqueaban el sol, pero también cambiaban el sonido. Era más tranquilo, con una sensación más cerrada. El sonido de la fauna que nos rodeaba hizo una pausa cuando nos movimos entre los árboles, arbustos y rocas.

Load y yo saltamos sobre un pequeño riachuelo, cubriéndonos cuando voces llegaron a nuestros oídos. Asomándome alrededor de un gran tronco de árbol, alcancé a ver dos hombres rezagados de su grupo. El resto estaba a varias yardas adelante. El hombre más cerca de mí no sería un problema, pero el otro podría dar la alarma si no hacía esto de la forma correcta. Los dos hombres estaban armados e ignoraban nuestra presencia. Necesitaba guardar silencio, así que bajé mi mano para agarrar el cuchillo dentro de mi bota.

Levanté una mano para que Load se quedara quieto y avancé de escondite a escondite de árboles y rocas para permanecer oculto. Al acercarme al hombre que estaba más atrás, silbé bajito, llamando a Load de su escondite al mismo tiempo que envolvía una mano en la boca del hombre. Mi cuchillo estaba en su garganta, terminando con él al mismo tiempo que el movimiento de Load hizo que el segundo hombre se girara. Antes de que se pudiera apretar algún gatillo o alguien pudiera gritar, arrojé mi cuchillo con fuerza y velocidad, sonriendo cuando el ruido sordo llegó a mis oídos. El segundo hombre colapsó en el suelo del bosque.

Tocando mi auricular, dije bajito, "Dos menos. Voy tras el resto de estos pendejos."

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 _ **¡Noooooo, hirieron a Jasper! Ya sé, ya sé, yo también estoy que me como las uñas, lo dejó en lo más bueno, así que en el próximo capítulo veremos el enfrentamiento con Kim y lo que queda de su gente, ¿será el último? Eso solo lo sabe Deb, de hecho, ella dice que no sabe cuántos capítulos falta, que todo puede pasar así que… El momento dulce sin duda fue el de Bethy y Sammy mostrando todo lo que han aprendido de sus padres, niños fuertes e inteligentes. Edward y Bella tienen razón para estar orgullosos. En fin, espero que como yo hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotros, nos alientan a seguir buscando buenas historias para traducir para ustedes. Y por supuesto, con ellos mantienen vivo el fandom, no lo olviden. Y lo mismo podemos decir en el fandom en inglés, así que no olviden dejar un review para Deb, será mucho mejor que ustedes den su opinión del capítulo en sus propias palabras en español, y si desean poner algo en inglés, con solo escribir:**_

 _ **Thank you for the chapter, Deb. I loved it!**_

 _ **Junto con su nombre para diferenciarlo de otros iguales es suficiente. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil y lo pondré fijo en la parte superior de mi grupo de Facebook 'The World of AlePattz'.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: twilighter0702, Lore, Shikara65, Julieth, Naiara, Nayuri80, alejandra1987, DORIS, PRISOL, Joha Asecas, YessyVL13, JessMel, beakis, bbluelilas, bealnum, Diana2GT, chonis22, Vrigny, Tecupi, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Ivonne Evange, glow0718, SharOn, paosierra, Lizdayanna, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, dushakis, Sully YM, Liz Vidal, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Yoliki, ELIZABETH, torrespera172, Dark, rjnavajas, J, saraipineda44, Tereyasha Mooz, andyG, debynoe12, EriCastelo, Pili, EllieArchagel, Manligrez, ana, FreyjaSeidr, Josi, tulgarita, BereB, lagie, Isabelfromnowon, Yendry Villachica, Adriu, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo que según dijo Deb, tal vez tarde algunas semanas :(**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Les recuerdo que nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de la increíble** **Drotuno,** **yo solo traduzco** **.**

 _ **Y como ya es costumbre, agradezco la ayuda de mi querida Beta Erica Castelo, no podía haber tenido una mejor Beta. ¡Muacks!**_

* * *

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Capítulo 27**

 **BELLA**

"Cayeron dos. Voy por el resto de estos pendejos."

Mis ojos encontraron los de Alec, y los dos comprendimos lo encabronado que estaba Edward en ese momento. No era solo el trabajo. Era el hecho de que este enemigo en particular no sabía cuándo renunciar. El que Kim pusiera un pie en Alaska había hecho esto hago personal, porque muchos de nosotros había salido lastimado—sin mencionar la pérdida de Felix—y todo el que estaba asociado con Kim tenía que morir. No teníamos opción. Nadie podía irse, sabiendo qué era o dónde estaba este lugar.

Toda la propiedad se puso en acción cuando Edward nos informó de la herida de Jasper. Alice estaba lívida, y creo que si hubiese podido utilizar las bombas inteligentes, habría volado la mitad de Denali solo para terminar con esta mierda. Emmett y Mickey arrojaron su comida a la basura, metieron tanto equipo y municiones como pudieron en sus mochilas, y en seguida subieron a las ATV. Austin y Junior entregaron los caballos, se prepararon, y emprendieron el camino a pie, trotando de nuevo hacia el bosque.

Eso dejó a Carlisle, Dean, Boris, y Eleazar y los hombres que le quedaban para vigilar la propiedad dentro de la cerca. Ned y Harry custodiaban la reja principal hasta que se les necesitara en otra parte. Ji-Yun ya estaba en el búnker dentro del bosque. Sin embargo, Alice estaba utilizando las habilidades de Sammy para volar el dron, y todavía no habíamos enviado a los niños al búnker en el granero, pero Alec estaba por cambiar eso.

Se acercó a mí. "Bella, están a punto de desatar el infierno. Ellos no necesitan ver esa mierda," me susurró. Cuando asentí de acuerdo, se volvió hacia Bethy. " _Bambina_ , lleva a todos al granero. Llévate a Esme y a tía Kate contigo."

" _Aw_ , hombre," gimió Sammy pero le entregó los controles del dron a Alice, que de inmediato lo configuró para volar automáticamente vía IGOR. "Vámonos, Bethy."

"Chicos, vengan aquí," los llamé, besando sus frentes. "Por favor, hagan lo que _Nanny_ diga allá abajo."

"Está bien, mamá. Te amamos. Ten cuidado," ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos a estar bien," dijo Esme desde la entrada al cuarto de computadoras. "Tía Kate no va bajar, pero Miranda y yo cuidaremos de los niños."

Miré detrás de ella hacia la cocina para ver a tía Kate y a Boris montando un rifle de francotirador que rivalizaba con todo lo que Jasper había utilizado alguna vez. Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba porque había olvidado por completo que el difunto marido de tía Kate, Garrett, le había enseñado cómo disparar. Tampoco sabía exactamente dónde se instalaría. Era claro que ella y Boris tenían sus propios planes aparte de los nuestros.

Antes que Esme pudiera marcharse, me volví hacia la mesa en el cuarto de computadoras y agarré un auricular. "Ten," le dije, entregándoselo. "Tómalo. Podrás escuchar lo que está ocurriendo… Es decir, _tal vez_ puedas si recibes señal allá abajo."

"Me reportaré una vez que nos instalemos, Bella," dijo ella, metiéndolo en su oído.

Me volví hacia mis hijos. "Los auriculares, por favor." Les tendí mi mano cuando ambos empezar a discutir. "No, esta vez no. Lo siento. _Nanny_ les informará si algo pasa."

Bethy frunció el ceño, pero Sammy hizo lo que le pedí.

"No me molesta que quieran ayudar a su papá, a sus tíos y a _Poppy_ , pero este no es un juego. Esto será demasiado. Tú también, Bethy. Entrégamelo."

Me lo dio a regañadientes, yéndose con su hermano y el resto de los niños. Katelyn no estaba feliz por ello, pero ella era la más pequeña. Algunos de los niños eran lo bastante grandes para llevar algo con ellos—teléfonos, juegos, libros. Miranda y Esme llevaban bebidas y botanas. No teníamos idea cuánto tiempo tendría que esconderse, pero los necesitábamos fuera de la vista.

En unos momentos, la voz de Esme se escuchó clara como el cristal por los auriculares una vez que todos estaban en el búnker del granero.

"Bella," Carlisle habló por la radio. "Mira por la ventana."

Levanté la vista, con mi corazón apretándose solo un poco. Goliat estaba en la reja trasera con Noah. Sabía que Edward envió los caballos por el sendero de la montaña, pero ver ambos caballos ahí significaba que estaban a pie en el bosque, y eso significaba que estaban vulnerables. No había escape rápido. Y con la herida de Jasper, eso era jodidamente peligroso.

"Yo voy por ellos," empezó a decir Rose, pero sacudí la cabeza.

"Claro que no," siseé. "Tú hazte cargo aquí por solo un minuto. Yo los meteré al menos hasta el granero."

Lo último que necesitaba era que la mujer posiblemente embarazada controlara a dos caballos asustados. Goliat era temperamental cuando estaba calmado. Cuando estaba nervioso, podía ser peligroso. Por lo general, Edward lo controlaba cuando estaba así, pero ya que él no estaba ahí y Tom y tía Kate estaban ocupados, supuse que el gran caballo negro estaría bien conmigo. Corrí a la reja, bajando la velocidad al acercarme a Goliat.

"Hola, chicos," dije con voz calma al abrir la reja.

Goliat estaba resoplando y moviéndose nervioso, sus ojos un poco salvajes. Le tendí una mano, pero él se movió un poco. Noah estaba incluso más nervioso, pero al estar atado a Goliat le impedía salir corriendo.

"Tranquilo, muchachote." Traté de ser tan paciente como pude, considerando toda la actividad que podía escuchar por la radio.

Mack y Alice estaban vigilando el otro grupo moviéndose desde el sendero del centro de visitantes. Edward y Jasper estaban trabajando juntos a fin de atrapar a los hombres de Kim entre ellos, y al hacerlo habían eliminado a dos más y estaban trabajando en un tercero y un cuarto, que parecían haberse refugiado en una cabaña abandonada.

Goliat finalmente acercó lentamente su nariz a mi mano, y yo la deslicé suavemente hacia arriba para sujetar sus riendas. Se resistió por un instante, pero luego se rindió y me permitió llevarlo y a Noah al patio. Después de cerrar la reja, los devolví a ambos al granero, donde Tom nos esperaba, junto con la doctora Sharp. Tom agarró los caballos, metiéndolos en dos casillas vacías. Pero la doctora Sharp parecía preocupada.

"Escuché lo de Jasper. Puedo ayudar," dijo, levantando una pesada mochila con una cruz roja en ella. "Si se queda mucho tiempo allá afuera sin atención médica, podría entrar en _shock_ … o desangrarse." Antes que pudiera discutir, ella continuó. " _Soy_ militar entrenada así como doctora, Bella. Puedo cuidarme allá afuera. Puedo luchar _y_ ayudar a Jasper."

Asentí, pensándolo, pero no podía enviarla sola. No conocía los senderos, y no tendría a nadie que le cubriera las espaldas mientras trabajaba en Jasper. Y Jasper estaba cuidado la espalda de Edward. Era como ese sensible juego de bloques apilados—saca uno y todo podría venirse abajo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro frustrado, toqué mi auricular. "Carlisle, cambio."

"Adelante."

"Creo que tenemos un cambio de planes," comencé a decir, volviéndome hacia la reserva de armas en el granero de tía Kate. Abrí las puertas, agarrando una mochila, unos chalecos Kevlar, y una de las gorras de reserva de Edward.

"Háblame, cariño. ¿Qué estás pensando?" Carlisle preguntó, y ya podía escuchar su escepticismo.

"La doctora dice que necesitamos relevar a Jasper de su posición tan pronto como sea posible. Alguien tiene que tomar su lugar," gruñí, agarrando municiones, granadas y armas. Pasé algunas de esas cosas a la doctora Sharp.

"Oh, Cristo," dijo con un profundo suspiro. "Por alguna razón, joder, creo que voy a odiar lo que estoy por escuchar."

Le esbocé una sonrisa a la doctora Sharp al ponerme la gorra y pasar mi cabello por la parte de atrás. "Oh, probablemente," le respondí con sarcasmo. "Todos, escuchen. La doctora Sharp y yo vamos a ir por Jasper."

Escuché a Edward maldecir en voz baja por la radio, pero no estaba en posición de gritar, ya que estaba rastreando a los hombres de Kim en el bosque. En ese momento, estaba posicionado afuera de la cabaña abandonada, esperando que alguien cometiera un error y se dejaran ver.

"Alec, necesito que tomes posición en información con Rose. Alice, necesito que vigiles nuestras espaldas de camino a Jasper. ¡Y _Jasper_!"

"¿Señora?" Respondió, sonando débil y cansado. El hecho que no estaba defendiendo su capacidad para quedarse y luchar me dijo más que nada. Estaba cansado, y necesitaba ayuda.

"No te muevas y mantente alerta. Vamos por ti."

"Diez cuatro," murmuró.

En cuanto revisé mis armas, crucé la mochila por mi hombro, y cerré la puerta del armario de armas, añadí, "Y Emmett, vamos a necesitar una forma de sacar a Jasper de la montaña."

"Entendido, Bells. Te encontraremos ahí."

Mirando a la doctora Sharp, le dije, "El hecho de que Eleazar no está diciendo nada me dice que usted ya le informó lo que está haciendo."

Me sonrió con suficiencia y asintió mientras le daba un chaleco. "Esa mierda no importa. Aún si él dijera que no, de todos modos iría. No puedo permitir que muera un hombre herido cuando puedo ayudarlo."

Cuando pasamos corriendo por la casa, tía Kate me llamó, "¡Bella, niña!"

Ella y Boris estaban de pie en el porche delantero, sosteniendo el rifle de francotirador. "Yo tomaré la posición de Jasper. Tú irás a ayudar a Edward."

"Está bien," acepté sin problemas, mirando a Boris.

Me sonrió, sosteniendo un arma automática al tomar posición en la puerta principal. "Ya no soy bueno en el campo, así que me quedaré aquí con Alec."

Tía Kate no era una mujer joven, pero nos mantuvo muy bien el paso a mí y a la doctora Sharp cuando dejamos la granja y tomamos el sendero que Edward y Jasper habían tomado. No estábamos corriendo a toda velocidad, pero tampoco estábamos caminando.

El sendero se empinó, y al dar vuelta en una curva, dirigiéndonos al punto que había visto en el mapa, Mickey apareció. Lock vino saltando hacia mí, y acaricié la cima de su cabeza.

"Em lo tiene," dijo, señalando con su barbilla hacia nuestro amigo más grande y fuerte, que tenía a Jasper sobre sus hombros.

Jasper era un desastre pálido y ensangrentado, pero Edward había hecho un excelente trabajo vendando la herida para frenar el sangrado.

"Bájalo," la doctora Sharp le dijo en voz baja, poniendo su bolso en el suelo junto a Jasper.

"¿Dónde estaba él?" Tía Kate preguntó, y Emmett la llevó al mirador que Jasper había estado usando.

Miré a Mickey. "¿Nos vamos?" Le pregunté con ironía, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver su sonrisa malvada.

"Maldita sea, ¿cuántas veces tenemos que salvar el trasero del niño bonito?" Replicó con un tonito burlón en su voz, y las dos sonreímos al escuchar la burla de Edward por los auriculares.

Antes de irnos, vimos cómo estaba Jasper, poniéndonos de cuclillas junto a él mientras la doctora trabajaba en esa pierna suya.

"Vas a vivir para seguir volviendo loca a Alice."

Él bufó una débil carcajada pero asintió. "Toma el sendero a tu derecha. Cruza el riachuelo, y encontrarás la cabaña a un kilómetro o algo así."

"Gracias, Jazz," susurré, dándole un apretón a su mano y mirando a la doctora.

"Edward hizo un buen trabajo aquí. Voy a volver a vendar su pierna y llevarlo de vuelta a la granja," explicó, señalando el ATV.

Emmett se irguió, diciendo, "Voy a encontrarme con Junior y Austin. Están cazando al otro grupo que viene por el sendero de la montaña."

"Entendido," le dije, tocando mi auricular. "Edward, Mickey y yo nos dirigimos en tu dirección. No te muevas."

"Diez cuatro, dulzura."

"Lock, sígueme," lo llamé, esperando hasta que el husky me encontró en el inicio del sendero, y entonces los tres tomamos la dirección que Jasper sugirió.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Load jadeaba pesadamente junto a mí pero por lo demás, permaneció en silencio. Pasé una mano sobre su cabeza mientras vigilaba la cabaña dilapidada frente a nosotros. Escuchaba la charla por el auricular pero no intervenía a menos que fuera necesario.

Jasper estaba listo y la doctora Sharp lo llevaba de vuelta a la granja. Emmett iba en camino a pie para encontrarse con Austin y Junior en un sendero diferente. Mickey y Bella se dirigían en mi dirección. Pero lo más importante era que mis hijos—todos los niños—estaban a salvo y fuera de peligro en el búnker, lo que me permitía concentrarme en la tarea en cuestión.

Una sombra se desplazó dentro de la cabaña, y me oculté detrás de la roca frente a mí, preparando mi arma en caso de que uno de estos pendejos decidiera huir o si alguien dentro decidía ponerse resistirse y luchar.

El vidrio en las ventanas y la puerta del frente ya no estaban, dejando solo espacios abiertos. La maldita cosa no podía tener más que dos habitaciones en el interior. Los árboles crecían demasiado cerca o estaban brotando del techo. Las tejas eran prácticamente inexistentes bajo el musgo. Suponía que esta hija de puta solía ser blanca, pero con todo el clima, el follaje y la falta de cuidado, la cabaña se tornaba poco a poco verde para combinar con su entorno. El bosque que rodeaba este lugar básicamente se lo estaba comiendo vivo, tragándoselo por completo con el paso del tiempo. Era un camuflaje natural; casi me había pasado desapercibido cuando estaba rastreando a estos dos últimos.

Las orejas de Load se levantaron cuando un susurro frenético vino de la cabaña. Sonreí ante el hecho que uno de los hombres dentro estaba entrando en pánico.

"Debería estar jodidamente aterrado," murmuré a nadie en particular, pero Load me miró con su sonrisa enseñando los dientes y con la lengua colgando por un lado. "Es un agujero de mierda para morir, pero oh bueno…" Encogí un hombro, revisando que su chaleco Kevlar no estuviera muy apretado.

"Edward," Bella habló por la radio, escuchándose muy divertida. "Nos acercamos al riachuelo. No estamos lejos de ti."

"Entendido, dulzura," susurré, echando otro vistazo a la cabaña cuando se escucharon pasos adentro. Rápidamente retrocedí cuando el destello de un arma de metal apareció por la ventana.

Disparos rebotaron por todo el alrededor de Load y de mí—en la roca, los tres troncos a cada lado de nosotros, y en los arbustos. Fragmentos de corteza de árbol me dieron en el cuello, cortando un poco mi piel.

"Mierda," dije en voz baja con un siseo.

No podía esperar a matar a lo que quedaba de estos pendejos. Retiré mi mano para ver un poco de sangre en mis dedos; no era suficiente para preocuparse, pero mierda, si no estaba cansado de ver no solo mi sangre sino también la de todos los demás. Y realmente iba a hacer que hasta el último de ellos sufriera por todas las vidas que habían tomado—los rehenes en la torre, los hombres en la cabaña de la montaña de mi madre, personal militar, y los marineros en el muelle de Port Angeles. Tan solo la pérdida de Felix era suficiente para hacer que quisiera desollar al hombre vivo, pero Kim no tenía los suficientes hombres para compensar toda la muerte que había traído hacia nosotros. Y quería que _su_ muerte fuera lenta y joder, muy dolorosa. Si tuviera la oportunidad, iba a tomarme mi tiempo.

La idea me hizo sonreír al permanecer agachado detrás de la roca. Le eché un vistazo al bosque a mi alrededor, buscando a Bella y Mickey, pero no encontré nada. Las dos eran pequeñas, fácilmente se podían ocultar detrás de árboles y arbustos. Las dos mujeres eran jodidamente sigilosas cuando tenían que serlo.

Todo se quedó quieto por un momento al recargarme contra la roca con la cabaña detrás de mí. Los hombres dentro se habían quedado quietos y suspendieron la comunicación por radio. Las orejas de Load se levantaron y sus ojos miraban penetrantes al bosque frente a nosotros, e incluso dejó de jadear para poder escuchar mejor. Bufó frustrado, tocando mi brazo con su pata y gimoteó bajito. Echando un vistazo en la dirección que él miraba, sonreí un poco. Fue a Lock al que vi antes de a las dos morenas más temibles que había conocido, rodeando el árbol solo lo suficiente para que las viera. Sonreí al ver el dedo medio de Mickey apuntando en mi dirección.

Usando señales de manos, les dije que permanecieran en silencio, que había dos hombres dentro de la cabaña, y que íbamos a rodear el edificio. Necesitábamos una distracción para enviarlos al bosque y fuera de su refugio. Mickey asintió y luego llevó a Bella alrededor de la cabaña, usando el follaje para mantenerse fuera de la vista. Se llevaron a Lock con ellas. Les tomó unos minutos porque tenían que moverse sin hacer ruido y ligeramente lejos de la cabaña a fin de rodearla sin ser vistas.

"Estamos en posición, Edward," Bella dijo por la radio.

"Entendido, dulzura," respondí tan bajo como pude, volviéndome para quedar frente a la cabaña pero aun utilizando la roca como protección. "A tu señal, niña salvaje. Enciende las luces."

"Oh, demonios sí," dijo Mickey con una risita. "Es hora de exterminar a las cucarachas."

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo. Mickey se movió velozmente y en silencio hacia la ventana de la parte de atrás, arrojando una bomba de humo por una de las ventanas abiertas. Humo rojo y ácido salió por cada abertura de esa cabaña, y los dos hombres dentro entraron en pánico. Uno de ellos salió por la puerta, y el otro por una de las ventanas, cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo. Los dos estaban tosiendo y con los ojos llorosos.

Load se movió cuando lo hice, mostrando los dientes y con un gruñido resonando en su pecho. Aterrizó sobre el hombre más cercano, clavando esos dientes afilados en la mano del hombre sosteniendo su arma. Se escucharon gritos, pero antes de que el otro hombre pudiera moverse, le disparé. La víctima de Load, por el contrario, alcanzaba una granada sujeta a su cinturón.

"¡Granada! ¡Load, retírate!" Ordené, y el perro en seguida reaccionó, corriendo varias yardas, girándose y dejándose caer de panza en el suelo del bosque.

El soldado había agarrado su arma, quitado el seguro y yo la pateé con tanta fuerza como pude, lo que significó hacia la cabaña.

"¡Cúbranse!" Grité, dejándome caer al suelo.

La cabaña, con lo vieja y podrida que estaba, se evaporó completamente con la explosión. Madera, yeso, musgo y ramas llovieron a mi alrededor. Mis oídos zumbaban, pero todavía podía escuchar a los perros ladrando y el pendejo con la granada comenzó a correr.

Me incorporé, cubierto de los escombros de la cabaña y alcanzando mi arma mientras el pendejo trataba de huir. Lock y Load ya iban a toda velocidad sobre él con las chicas detrás de ellos. Bella gritó advirtiéndole; Mickey ya estaba apuntando.

No estaba seguro que estaba pensando ese hombre. Los perros parecían asustarlo más que Bella y Mickey, y sacudí mi cabeza cuando me puse de pie. El hijo de puta iba a resistirse y luchar. Reconocí el pequeño triángulo de camiseta blanca y el rifle de francotirador en su espalda.

"Que idiota," resoplé bajito, recogiendo la nueve milímetros que había desechado y preparando mi propia arma cuando él encaró a Bella.

Mi esposa lo pateó en los dientes antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en atacarla, y Mickey le hizo lo mismo a los riñones del hombre. Si iba a dejarlo vivir, estaría orinando sangre por una semana, pero ya que había sido el que disparó primero, su vida terminaría en este bosque. Lanzó un gancho a ciegas, apenas conectando con la maniobra evasiva de Mickey. Bella envió otra patada, esta vez a un lado de la cabeza del hombre. El cabrón se estaba frustrando tanto, que se lanzó hacia el blanco más cercano, que resultó ser mi esposa.

Cuando corría hacia ellos, Mickey aterrizó sobre su espalda, agarrando su cabello y poniendo su arma en su sien, y en algún momento, Bella puso un cuchillo en su garganta. La lucha lo dejó al instante.

"Levántalo," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y dándole a Bella una mirada al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una mano para levantarse. "Siento lástima del hombre que alguna vez se atreva a atacarte, amor."

"Cierra la boca, Edward," dijo entre risas al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi mano y se levantaba. Su frente arrugada, y tocó mi cuello. "Estoy bien."

"¿Necesitamos a este pendejo, niño bonito?" Mickey preguntó, dando golpecitos en su sien con su arma para llamar la atención de hombre.

"No. No tenemos tiempo para la mierda de las preguntas, traducciones y mentiras. Solo necesito muertos a todos estos hijos de puta. Ese fue el que le disparó a Jasper." Me volví nuevamente hacia Bella mientras Mickey eliminaba al último tipo del grupo que había estado siguiendo. "No debiste haber dejado la granja, dulzura. Pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste."

Bella asintió, levantándose de puntillas para besar mis labios. "Con las veces que Jasper nos ha salvado el trasero, no podía dejarlo sin ayuda cuando lo necesitaba."

"Como dije… lo entiendo." Asentí, agachándome para quitarle al hombre sus armas y sus municiones. "Ve por la mierda del otro." Toqué mi auricular. "Base de operaciones, cambio."

"Edward, Edward, Edward," Alice repitió. "¿Todos están bien?"

"Sí, estamos bien. ¿Puedes verificar que los hombres del primer grupo estén muertos?"

El movimiento de las teclas llegó a mis oídos al sacar mi teléfono. Bella, Mickey, y yo observábamos el mapa que Alice nos envió. Estaba incorporado nuestra ubicación GPS con la vista térmica del bosque a nuestro alrededor. Desde donde estábamos, había unos cuantos pequeños puntos de calor hacia la granja. Al noroeste de nosotros es donde la mierda parecía estar a punto de calentarse.

El sendero de la montaña que venía del centro de visitantes tenía un gran grupo de calor moviéndose hacia Austin, Junior, y ahora Emmett, que estaba en la retaguardia.

"Deberíamos ir en esa dirección," dijo Bella, mirándome.

"Probablemente tengas razón, pero espera," le dije, desplazándome de regreso a la granja y más allá.

Dos fuentes de calor estaban en las rejas principales, y sabía que eran Ned y Harry. Había un nuevo grupo de calor acercándose por el camino principal.

"Lo veo, lo veo, lo veo," repitió Alice.

"Papá oso, cambio," dije por el auricular.

"Adelante," respondió papá.

"Tienes compañía que se acerca por el camino principal. Y tenemos a ese grupo acercándose por el sendero norte. Por favor, un consejo."

"Mierda," siseó, pero fue Eleazar el que habló.

"Voto porque todos nos repleguemos a la granja; podríamos defender nuestra posición aquí."

"Maldita sea," gruñó Emmett. "¿En serio? ¿Qué demonios? ¿De cuántos estamos hablando?"

"Espera, Emmett," Rose le respondió.

Las chicas trabajaban fervientemente en el otro extremo. Y al haberlas visto hacer esta mierda, sabía que no era fácil. Intentaban volar el dron, distinguir cada fuente de calor, y vigilar a cada uno de nosotros. Probablemente les podría haber venido bien la ayuda de Bella, pero no podía decir que no estaba feliz de que estuviera parada junto a mí en ese momento o que le hubiera conseguido a Jasper la ayuda que necesitaba.

Mirando a Mickey, le pregunté. "¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que anochezca?"

"Tarde, como a las once, porque es verano. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque trabajamos mejor en la oscuridad," Bella murmuró más para sí misma que para nosotros. Echó un vistazo a nuestro alrededor, finalmente mirándome a los ojos. "Nos quedan unas cuantas horas antes de que podamos aprovechar la ventaja de la oscuridad y que conocemos este lugar mejor que nuestro enemigo."

Asintiendo, me quité mi gorra, pasé una mano por mi cabello, y luego me volví a poner la gorra. "Exactamente, dulzura," dije en voz baja, tocando mi auricular. "¿Les permitimos acercarse? ¿O les permitimos pasar a los dos grupos que están aquí afuera?"

"Ya veo," Eleazar reflexionó en el otro extremo. "En este momento, básicamente ellos podrían atraparnos entre ellos dentro de la granja. Y aun así, probablemente los detendríamos. Pero si ustedes permanecen invisibles hasta que pasen junto a ustedes, entonces podrían eliminar a algunos de ellos desde atrás."

"Suena divertido," bromeó Mickey, esquivando mi empujón juguetón.

"Me gusta." La voz de papá era firme. "Edward, pon a tu equipo en posición en el camino principal a un costado de la granja. Emmett, lleva al tuyo a un costado de la montaña junto a la granja. Ambos equipos agáchense y manténganse así hasta que cada oleada los pase. Kate, acércate a la granja y encuentra un buen lugar para ocultarte."

"Entendido," dije, y Emmett y tía Kate informaron que habían escuchado. Volviéndome hacia las chicas, señalé el mapa en el teléfono. "No lejos del camino principal está un puesto para caza de venados en un árbol. Sería el lugar perfecto para mantenernos fuera de la vista."

"¿Qué hay de los perros?" Bella preguntó, frotando la cabeza de Lock y revisando su chaleco Kevlar.

"Ellos se mantienen ocultos si se les ordena," respondí al estudiar el mapa, mis ojos entrecerrándose en las fuentes de calor más pequeñas cerca de nosotros. "Muy bien, vámonos. Vamos a tomar este sendero, pero cuiden donde pisan porque por aquí es un dolor en el trasero. Quiero revisar estos dos puntos calientes. Ustedes dos tomen la delantera con Lock. Yo vigilaré su retaguardia con Load."

"Estoy segura de que lo harás," Bella dijo al mismo tiempo que Mickey murmuró, " _Freak_."

Sonriendo, encogí un hombro, dándole al trasero de mi esposa una suave palmada. "Puedo mostrarte lo que es un _freak_ , niña salvaje. Muévanse."

Prácticamente escuché a Bella rodando los ojos—con una expresión idéntica a la de nuestra hija—y me sacudió la cabeza, diciendo, "Lock, sígueme."

"Load, sígueme," repliqué con una risita y otra palmada a su dulce trasero. "Cuidar tu retaguardia es el mejor trabajo del mundo," le susurré al oído, besando su sien cuando resopló una carcajada.

La dirección a la que nos dirigíamos no tenía un verdadero sendero, aunque era claro que alguien o algo lo había estado usando recientemente. Era empinado y rocoso, serpenteando un poco. No era un cazador, en realidad. Cazar humanos en cada terreno imaginable durante los últimos años era suficiente. Mis habilidades para rastrear eran por años de buscar enemigos, personas perdidas o desaparecidas, o hasta por jugar a las escondidillas con mis hijos. Fui entrenado en la milicia y me enseñó papá y varios amigos mercenarios—siendo Alec uno de ellos—cómo notar los pequeños detalles cuando alguien necesitaba que se le encontrara. O en este caso, si era un humano o un animal. Honestamente, habría sido de más ayuda en el aire con una vista panorámica de esta mierda.

La fuente de calor a la que nos acercábamos no se veía lo bastante grande para ser un oso—al menos no un grizzli, posiblemente un oso negro. Tampoco creía que fuera humano, pero quería asegurarme. Al haber llegado detrás de los hombres de Kim, no tenía un número de cuántos había estado persiguiendo. Hasta ahora, yo solo había eliminado a cuatro y dos más con Mickey y Bella.

Lock llevaba la delantera con Bella a su lado. Mickey iba en medio, manteniendo sus ojos buscando constantemente en los alrededores. Las orejas de Load se levantaron, sus ojos azules penetrantes. Tenía mis ojos fijos en el punto caliente más cercano en el mapa en mi teléfono. Nos acercábamos rápidamente. Di un suave silbido agudo para hacer que las chicas se detuvieran y luego les hice señales con las manos diciéndoles que había algo justo a la vuelta de la siguiente curva, por la que era difícil transitar.

Un gruñido y algunos crujidos en la maleza provocaron que ambos perros gruñeran, con un destello de sus dientes y pelaje en punta. Los ojos de Bella se clavaron en los míos brevemente, antes que los tres preparáramos nuestras armas. No era un oso o un lobo o cualquier animal, para esto. Había errado mi conjetura; era otro de los hombres de Kim, pero no se veía bien.

"Vaya, ¿cómo creen que…?" Comencé a decir y luego estudié toda la maldita escena.

El bastardo de algún modo estaba atravesado por un trozo puntiagudo de la rama de un árbol, y se estaba desangrando, sin importarle siquiera que éramos el enemigo. Echándole un vistazo a nuestro entorno, vi que el área estaba rocosa, cubierta de musgo resbaloso. El hombre tenía que haber estado corriendo por el sendero y perdió el equilibrio. Al parecer era el último del equipo que había estado cazando.

Apuntando un arma en medio de su frente, le quité todas sus armas y municiones, entregándoselas a Mickey. Él estaba demasiado débil para resistirse, apenas protestando en coreano.

Dándoles a las chicas una mirada, señalé con mi barbilla hacia el tipo que estaba casi muerto. "Así que… no tengo que decirles que cuiden dónde jodidos pisan, ¿cierto?"

Bella suspiró, sacudiéndome su cabeza, pero Mickey respondió con sarcasmo, "Siempre el caballero."

"Siempre," repliqué con sarcasmo, sonando como Bethy cuando decía, "¡Duh!"

Antes de continuar, revisé el mapa una vez más. Las proyecciones térmicas eran mínimas—en su mayoría pequeñas criaturas peludas moviéndose en la maleza. Nada era del tamaño de un oso o un humano. Manteniendo la granja a nuestra derecha, nos movimos tan velozmente como pudimos por el bosque. El suelo se allanó, haciendo la caminata mucho más fácil.

Dentro de los árboles, estaba más oscuro, dando la sensación de que era un poco más tarde de lo que en realidad era. Justo cuando pasamos más allá de la granja, un sonido espeluznante nos paró en seco a todos. El aullido de un lobo hizo eco en la distancia, seguido por uno más cerca. Lock y Load se quedaron rígidos, con un gruñido bajo emanando del último.

"Bueno, demonios," suspiré, mirando a nuestro alrededor. "El olor a sangre atraerá a todos los malditos predadores. Sigan moviéndose. Vamos."

"Chicos, chicos, chicos," Alice habló por los auriculares. "¿Saben que los osos puedes oler un cuerpo ensangrentado a un radio de un kilómetro y medio?"

"Cielo santo," dijo Mickey con un profundo suspiro. "¡Lo sabemos!"

"Edward, tú guíanos a ese fuerte del árbol," ordenó Bella, tirando de mí para ponerme al frente.

"Puesto para cazar venados."

"Lo que sea."

Sonriendo, pasé junto a ella, murmurando, "Tú solo quieres cuidar mi retaguardia."

Mi esposa bufó una carcajada. "Lobos y osos, Edward. ¡Muévete!"

"Sigue jugando, niño bonito. Si un oso se acerca a mí, te empujaré hacia él," Mickey amenazó.

"Está bien, está bien," dije con un tono tranquilizador porque las dos mujeres parecían un poco nerviosas. "No estamos lejos."

Justo a un kilómetro más allá de la granja, nos topamos con un pequeño sendero con el que me había familiarizado de niño. Tío Garrett, Ned, y Harry les gustaba cazar en ese entonces, y algunas veces papá y yo íbamos con ellos, pero en realidad había sido un sendero por el que caminé en mi adolescencia. Casi estaba cubierto por la hierba, pero encontré bien mi camino mientras otra serie de aullidos de lobo hacían eco a nuestro alrededor.

El puesto de caza todavía estaba en buenas condiciones, menos una rama del árbol rota o dos. Trepé, despejé el espacio, y luego volví a bajar.

"Quiero que ustedes dos suban ahí. Manténganse ocultas y tan calladas como puedan. Yo me quedaré aquí abajo con los perros." Bajé la vista a mi teléfono, revisando el estatus del grupo que venía por el camino principal. En realidad, no se habían movido. Tocando mi auricular, dije, "Papá oso, cambio."

"Adelante," papá respondió.

"Mi equipo está en posición; nuestro objetivo sigue en la misma ubicación."

"Entendido. Emmett, ¿cuál es tu estatus?" Preguntó.

"Estaremos en posición en menos de dos minutos."

"Excelente. Ambos equipos manténgase ocultos, y les permitiremos que vengan a nosotros."

Revisé cómo estaban las chicas, recibiendo los pulgares en alto, y me llevé a los perros a unas yardas de distancia para ocultarlos a ellos y a mí también. Al recargarme en el tronco de un árbol, me pregunté en cuál equipo estaba Kim Min-Jun, porque estaba deseando rodear con mis manos el cuello de ese hombre.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

* * *

 _ **Pobres, ya están hartos de tanta pelea, sangre y muerte :( Al menos Jasper ya está en la granja y lo están atendiendo, y Edward tiene a su lado a su dulzura, como siempre, son un excelente equipo. Los coreanos no saben lo que les espera. Ya hasta tía Kate quiere su parte en la lucha. Esperemos que ya nadie más salga herido. Se viene el encontronazo, esperemos que podamos leerlo pronto. Ojalá hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para autoras y traductoras. Así que, supongo que aunque ya lo saben no les vendría mal recordarles que POR FAVOR, le dejen un review a Deb en el capítulo original, el link de la historia está en mi perfil y lo pondré fijo en la parte superior de mi grupo en Facebook 'The World of AlePattz'. Y en cuanto a qué poner, solo pongan:**_

 _ **Thanks for the chapter Deb! Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **El nombre de su país es para diferenciarlos de los demás que sean iguales. No olviden que sus reviews son lo que mantienen vivo el fandom ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Yendry Villachica, Lore, Spidermonkey7, julieth, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, paupau1, Joha Asecas, SharOn, bbluelilas, yiruma san, Ivonne Evange, bealnum, paosierra, chonis22, dushakis, Nadiia16, rjnavajas, PRISOL, alejandra1987, JessMel, Vrigny, YessyVL13, beakis, ELIZABETH, Manligrez, torrespera172, Adriu, tulgarita, calia19, Lizdayanna, injoa, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Diana2GT, lagie, saraipineda44, Tereyasha Mooz, Pili, glow0718, Liz Vidal, Josi, anakarinasomoza, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Rosii, SullyYM, debynoe12, Tecupi, Mafer, jessica shikon no miko, BereB, Isabelfromnowon, EriCastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, Lectora de Fics, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea pronto.**_


End file.
